Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter
by Ryucader23
Summary: En una misión el padre de Hiroshi Saito falleció, pero ahora trata de seguir su legado haciendo una nueva historia dentro de un caso que las tres fracciones buscan nuevos aliados mediante su búsqueda de buscar al asesino de su padre, también hallará a los que quienes verán si es amigo o enemigo (Mezclando diversos temas de pelís como James Bond, NFS, Rápidos y Furiosos entre otras)
1. Archivo 1: Comienzo y Renacimiento

**Hey, chicos! Cómo están?! Es para avisarles que ya tengo listo el episodio 11 de Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter, pero como lo comente en el cap 3 de Siempre hay otro camino, hay varios episodios que necesitan ser editados, sí ven que varios caps que han cambiado que conste que les avise antes, así que sin más, disfruten este cap modificado siendo el primero de la historia ya que no pude hacerlo como quería...**

* * *

 ** _Hay historias que no han imaginado cursarse un día, pero que sucedería si llegará a ocurrir, por medio de una venganza, Saito Hiroshi ha decidido buscar a quien ha asesinado a alguien importante en su vida, esto incluyendo que hay diversas personas que siguen haciendo estos actos sin saber que están vinculados a las tres fuerzas que existen en el mundo de HSDxD: Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios, y entre diversas luchas Hiroshi ha decidido poner su punto de vista humano para resolver algunos casos e incluso diversas batallas que ellos no podrían ganar..._**

 ** _Mezclando con el mundo de High School DxD juntamos a Need for Speed, James Bond, Rápidos y Furiosos, con algo de misterio, comedia, su toque de perversión y ecchi, pero sobre todo acción, les presento a..._**

 ** _Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter_**

* * *

 ** _Archivo 1: Comienzo y renacimiento:_**

Tokio, Japón, en un almacén abandonado vemos a un grupo de oficiales en específico, en donde vemos a uno caído y teniendo una gran hemorragia de sangre causado por un disparo de bala que le fue causado por un enemigo, y muchos enemigos se marchan del lugar, pero uno de ellos decía mientras se alejaba del lugar:

-¡Maldición! Ese tipo no tiene lo que pensaba, pero sé que el lugar en donde pudiera tener esas armas que muchos me han dicho…

Y los hombres quienes ayudan a tratar medicamente al quien para él, ya su alma estaba en mejor lugar, sus compañeros no tuvieron otra alternativa que avisar a la familia primero. En otro lugar, casi por un terreno baldío que era una pista de carreras callejeras, se da una de ellas que en uno de los autos que hacían la carrera estaba un Ford Mustang del año 66 hasta tal punto que lidero la carrera hasta poder ganarla, muchos de sus amigos estuvieron felices por la victoria y uno de ellos dice:

-En serio, Hiroshi, ¿por qué no te vuelves en un corredor profesional? Dejarías atrás a toda la competencia como a ellos como lo haces.

-Hiroshi: No sabría decirlo, Minato, pero está en uno de mis planes, y he recibido miles de invitaciones escuderías, ¡hasta que fuera de un corredor de Fórmula 1!

-Minato: ¡¿Hasta de Fórmula uno?! Si fuera así, serías el campeón mundial de la temporada y siendo novato…

-Hiroshi: Hey, no es para tanto… además, mi madre se preocuparía si me lanzo con eso, y de paso que mi padre no siempre está ahí en casa.

-Minato: Debe ser mucha humildad viniendo de ti…

Mientras que la conversación sigue, Hiroshi sorpresivamente está recibiendo una llamada en su teléfono celular y la contesta por ser alguien conocido de él:

-¿Hola? Ah, ¿mamá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Minato y sus amigos se quedan incrédulos de lo que pasa con Hiroshi, quien dice:

-De acuerdo, voy lo más rápido que sea posible a la casa… ¡Fudou-san, la ganancia de la carrera!

-Fudou: Es la primera vez que pides el pago de una carrera, ten estos 350.000 yenes, pero para que estés así luego de esa llamada, debió pasar algo.

-Hiroshi: Parece que mi madre quiere que vaya a casa ya que algo sucedió… (Mientras enciende el motor de su automóvil)

-Fudou: Ah, vaya, entonces debe ser grave, salúdamela de mi parte. Ojala que no haya pasado algo que pueda hacerla llorar

-Hiroshi (subiendo a su Mustang): ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te aviso por cualquier cosa!

De ahí, Hiroshi enciende el motor del Mustang, y da marcha al auto pisando el acelerador a fondo para llegar lo más pronto que sea posible a su casa y en su camino pensaba de lo que está ocurriendo y que su madre estaba muy angustiada cuando lo llamo

 _No sé qué pueda está pasando ahora, si mamá estaba algo angustiada debe ser que… ¡Maldición! Le ha pasado algo a papá, ojala que no sea nada grave, pero con la forma que me respondió, ya debo empezar a que se dio lo peor…_

Al llegar a su casa, Hiroshi ve a su madre, Saito Akari que no estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar y lo abraza mientras dice entre lágrimas:

-Hiro…

-Hiroshi (mientras que abraza a su madre): Mamá, ¿qué sucedió que andes tan angustiada y que estés llorando?

-Akari: ¡Hiroshi! ¡Tu padre acaba de fallecer en una misión!

Y cerrando fuertemente el puño derecho, Hiroshi sintió un fuerte dolor que se mezcla entre rabia, impotencia y dolor ya que perdió a su padre en vida y no pudo verlo para despedirlo, lo admiraba mucho mientras que con su madre soltaba lágrimas por la perdida, mientras que un hombre de una edad entre 30 y 40 años dice:

-Lamento quien diera esa mala noticia a ustedes, Akari-san, Hiroshi-kun.

-Akari (entre lágrimas): Sabía que pueda fallecer en este tipo de peligros, pero siempre salía vivo de ellos…

-Hiroshi (quien trato de aguantar las lágrimas, pero poco a poco se soltaban): Y siempre llegaba ante nosotros con una sonrisa… ya eso no sucederá de nuevo…

De repente, el hombre que era conocido de la familia Saito ve como Hiroshi está apretando fuertemente su puño derecho mientras dice:

-Hiroshi-kun, ¿qué te sucede?

-Hiroshi: Es que no pude hacer nada para ayudar a mi padre, ¿con qué más dolor puedo sentir? Sabíamos que él va y viene por su trabajo, y de paso me ha ayudado a aprender a conducir los automóviles como lo hago ahora, pero el que no pueda haberlo ayudado en sus misiones ya que me recluto para que este acompañándolo en ellas, pero no tendremos ese sueño, Jirou-san…

-Jirou: De buena mano lo sabía con anterioridad, ya que tu padre me había hablado de ello. Y la agencia ya acepto esa solicitud, pero… ¿buscaras vengarte de tu padre? Ya que tenemos hasta…

-Akari: ¡Jirou, no hables más de ello!

-Jirou: Aunque no debería, es decisión de Hiroshi-kun. Ya tiene la mayoría de edad y creo que tendrá que tomar esta decisión de ser como el remplazo de Kuroki…

-Hiroshi: No lo veo así…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jirou y Akari no sabían que respuesta tenían para Hiroshi quien seguía hablando:

-Tal vez pueda que la agencia en que trabajó papá sea un remplazo, pero de alguna manera, quiero seguir con su legado…

-Jirou: ¿Y actualmente tienes un trabajo con policías?

-Hiroshi: No, es que no me llame la atención, ya que papá tuvo ese honor de proteger y servir, además quiero proteger como lo hizo…

-Akari: Hiro…

-Jirou: Entonces espérate un tiempo para meditarlo, seguramente luego del funeral de tu padre…

-Akari: Le acabo de decir a Mamoru que venga para el funeral y avisara al resto…

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, trata de llamar a los demás a ver si vienen.

Mientras que Akari hace las llamadas a los diversos familiares, Jirou le da una carpeta que contenía unos papeles e imágenes en ella a Hiroshi, y tenía fotos de él, de paso que había una especie de planilla en el que había sido aceptado su solicitud de unirse a la agencia de policía especial que estaba metida su padre, pero en ella había una fotografía que no era ni de él ni de su padre ya que se muestra una persona que tiene el rostro que lo cubre con una especie de capucha mientras Jirou dice:

-Este es el caso en que tu padre ha estado trabajando antes de que falleciera…

-Hiroshi: Y este tipo, ¿qué tiene que ver con el caso?

-Jirou: Desde hace tiempo ha buscado algo con diversas personas, y siempre las ha asesinado.

-Hiroshi: ¿Eso incluyó a mi padre?

-Jirou: Así parece, pero hay que ver lo que se esté vinculando los asesinatos con una especie de búsqueda.

-Hiroshi: ¿Búsqueda, dices? Y tiene que ver eso con la persona que papá salvara antes que muriera.

-Jirou: De alguna manera, ya que lo había recatado… pero mejor no doy más vueltas al asunto, lo único con certeza es que tiene que ver algo con las letras SG

-Hiroshi: ¿SG? ¿Tendrá que ver con un nombre de alguien o algo?

-Jirou: No lo sabemos aún, pero algo es seguro, tarde o temprano volverá a atacar.

-Hiroshi: Mejor debemos poner el caso en frío hasta que el funeral se acabe, ya mamá está preocupada con lo de papá y no quiero ver otra preocupación en ella.

-Jirou: Lo entiendo, así que tomate el tiempo también para meditar si te quieres unir a la agencia a tiempo completo.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, además, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo…

-Jirou (que tiene algo en su mano que le pasa a Hiroshi): Hey, Hiroshi, atrapa esto.

-Hiroshi (luego de que atrapa el objeto que le pasara Jirou): ¿Esto es?

-Jirou: Es una especie de comunicador manos libres, puedes tenerlo, antes de morir, tu padre me encargo de dártelo. Y no te preocupes, está en pleno funcionamiento y cuando lo pienses bien, avisa.

Luego de esa conversación, Jirou se va de la casa de su compañero y amigo en vida mientras que tiene los puños fuertemente apretados por impotencia de no poder haberlo ayudado para salvar su vida. Mediante que dos días luego de la noticia de que Saito Kuroshi ha fallecido, ha sido enterrado con un funeral en un cementerio no muy lejos de la zona en donde viven Hiroshi y Akari, aunque el comienzo fue algo turbio, ya que la familia pedía un funeral privado pero había muchas personas del servicio policial especial que no fuera podía ser posible que fuera uno así, ya que fue dado con todos los honores oficiales nipones ya que ha hecho dos cosas que cualquier oficial, e incluso un soldado de la fuerza armada japonesa puede dar hasta el máximo, proteger a quienes necesiten seguridad y servir a quienes dan la ayuda, mientras que daban el pésame a la familia, Hiroshi se quedaba en la tierra en donde fue enterrado su padre mientras que dice en su pensamiento dice:

-Papá, sé que me estarás viendo desde el cielo ahora, y no sabes cómo me encantaría vengarme por tu muerte, pero seguiré tus pasos en proteger a quienes lo necesiten y dar en servicio mi ayuda cada vez que pueda, además que tratare que ese asesino pague lo que ha hecho, no únicamente por tu partida, sino por todos aquellos que ha sido asesinados por él. Y también te juro, que hasta este pagando su condena me mantendré fiel a los principios que tú me diste durante todo el tiempo que he vivido…

Repentinamente, desde el lugar a la distancia, Hiroshi sentía que era observado a la distancia por alguien quien vio como fue el funeral del padre del joven, quien ve a su madre Akari acercarse mientras dice:

-¡Ah, Hiro-kun!

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Akari: Es que Mamoru dijo que puede ser transferido cerca de casa por su trabajo.

-Mamoru: Como dijiste que posiblemente te mudarías ya que tomaras el lugar de papá en la agencia policiaca especial en donde estaba.

-Hiroshi: Al menos no estaré preocupado en que mamá se sienta sola.

-Mamoru: Ni menos que eso, Kaya-chan vendrá conmigo.

-Hiroshi: ¡Es verdad! Y a ella le encantara el lugar…

De repente se aparece una mujer que es la esposa de Mamoru, Idora Kaya diciendo:

-Lamento por la pérdida de tu padre, Hiroshi-san. Como eras muy cercano a Kuroshi-san, debió ser duro…

-Hiroshi: Gracias por la condolencia, Kaya-san. Luego del funeral debo hacer unas cosas para ver el trabajo que estuvo papá en vida.

-Kaya: No presiones mucho en ello.

-Mamoru: Mamá estaba preocupada en que pienses que lo buscaras para vengar la muerte de papá.

-Hiroshi: ¿Y acaso ven que tengo una cara de eso? Ven que no la tengo, pero en sí lo hago para seguir su legado y crear una nueva historia. No sé con exactitud lo que me depara el destino, pero debo estar preparado para todo.

Akari, Mamoru y Kaya como fue la decisión de Hiroshi, no fue una teniendo la sangre hirviendo que literalmente puede cometer un error o llevarle a la desesperación por no encontrar a quien fuera ese asesino, sino a una más consciente de lo que paso en mente en frio para lidiar lo que pueda ocurrir durante esas búsquedas hasta por fin descifrar el misterio de que estaba buscando su padre, de repente su hermano mayor va a tomar uno de sus hombros mientras dice:

-Estas más que preparado. E incluso papá se sentiría orgulloso por la decisión que has tomado, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: No sabría decir si me voy ahora de la casa, pero… cuida a mamá, ya que en este tiempo necesitara ayuda.

-Mamoru: ¡Deja que me encargue de eso, Hiro! No te preocupes por ahora.

De repente, Jirou se aparece hasta donde están los presentes conversando mientras dice:

-Ya veo que lo has meditado bien, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: Jirou-san.

-Mamoru: Ah, un gusto de verlo de nuevo, Kaizaki-san.

-Jirou: Disculpen la molestia, pero quiero hablar con Hiroshi a solas.

-Akari: No te preocupes, note que está tranquilo.

-Jirou: Lo sé, pero esto es importante.

Mientras que Mamoru, Kaya y Akari se alejan dejando a Jirou quien conversa con Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Jirou (quien le da una nueva carpeta): Ve esto, es una nueva pista sobre nuestro objetivo.

-Hiroshi: Se sabe cuál fue su último movimiento, ¿no?

-Jirou: Parece que está dentro de un grupo en específico sobre en búsqueda de algo sobre lo de SG.

-Hiroshi: Y entonces, ¿cuál sería el lugar más frecuente de que sucede esos actos?

-Jirou: Se ha dado en diversas áreas de Tokio, a unos kilómetros de distancia en donde estamos, pero hay algo que siempre está vinculado en todos ellos.

Ven en las imágenes unos chicos con una especie de uniforme, entre ese grupo hay tres chicas, dos de ellas con unos pechos enormes, más que cualquier otra mujer que han visto, una de ellas tiene cabellos largos rojos, la otra chica de cabellos largos negros, una chica de altura menor de cabellos plateados cortos y un joven de cabellos rubios cortos, pero de alguna manera no salía alguno de sus rostros, que fueron tomadas las fotos en distintos ángulos, pero si se notaron que algunos chicos tenían una especie de alas negras que salen en su espalda y Jirou dice:

-Tal vez piensas que sale en una película, pero tiene relación en el caso…

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, pero hay que ver más de fondo.

-Jirou: Eso supuse, por eso, ¿me puedes acompañar a un lugar un momento?

-Hiroshi: ¿Tendrá que ver con el caso?

-Jirou: En buena parte, sí.

Mientras que Jirou y Hiroshi van hacia sus respectivos autos, el de Hiroshi su Mustang del 66, pero el de Jirou usa un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X japonés y último modelo, mientras que Hiroshi silba por su sorpresa del auto que no había visto antes, dice:

-Ese sí que es un buen auto…

-Jirou: Tiene 5 velocidades de transmisión manual, no tiene un gran motor como tu clásico, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Mi padre lo tuvo hasta que tenía la edad para tenerlo, además, con unos arreglos (mientras enciende el motor de su Mustang haciéndolo rugir) se ha vuelto una bestia.

-Jirou: Pero no perdamos el tiempo, sígueme para que veas el lugar en donde tenemos que ir…

Mientras que Jirou da marcha a su auto, hace que Hiroshi lo siga con el suyo tomando un camino largo hasta una especie de edificio que estaba en el centro de Tokio, en uno de los súper barrios de la ciudad que es Shibuya, mientras que resulta ser muy desconocido para Hiroshi quien había visitado varias veces la zona mas no el edificio en cuestión que no habían muchas personas en ella, y de paso que era literalmente extrañado, pero de repente se aparece alguien en el lobby quien dice:

-¡Ah! Debes ser Saito Hiroshi-kun, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Si, ¿y quién es usted?-

Perdone mi descortesía, me llamo Igarashi Keita, soy digamos el contacto con que busques todo lo que necesitas en la agencia…

-Jirou: Es que era como el portador de herramientas en diversas misiones que tu padre trabajo aquí.

-Hiroshi: Sabía que papá era un agente especial de la policía, pero no creo que sea una especie de agente secreto.

-Jirou: Es cierto.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Qué?!

-Keita: Tu padre había hablado con el jefe por si llegara a pasar este día, y menos mal que se dio, porque hubiese sido una lástima que un talento como el tuyo se haya escapado de las manos, pero por el bien de todos, nos mencionó que algún día tomaría tu lugar.

Mediante que los tres hombres están en un ascensor que repentinamente va varios pisos abajo hasta un piso especializado que parecía ser un almacén con diversas personas haciendo que Hiroshi se sorprenda que literalmente haya un ejército en este almacén, mientras dice:

-Esto es parte del gobierno, ¿no es así?

-Jirou: En parte sí, ya que es una agencia secreta.

-Hiroshi: ¿Agencia secreta? Algo como espías y agentes secretos, ¿no?

-Keita: Efectivamente, Hiroshi-kun, bien sabes que cada país que tiene un cierto poder tiene un servicio secreto de espionaje y defensa cuando se le requiere.

-Hiroshi: Entonces, ¿mi padre también era un agente?

-Jirou: Así como tú que lo harás…

-Hiroshi: Me tienen que estar jugando una broma, ¿no?

-Keita: No es una broma, ni siquiera es de cámara oculta, Hiroshi-san.

Mientras que Jirou y Keita ven que Hiroshi no tiene otra reacción más la de que estar sorprendido con todo lo que ha estado viendo con las diversas revelaciones provenientes del trabajo de su padre y dice:

-Es que… me cuesta creer que mi padre fuera una especie de agente especial secreto… con razón no querían que el funeral fuese privado, ya que mi padre ayudo a muchos mientras que vivo.

-Keita: En serio íbamos a respetar la decisión que ustedes tenían como familia, pero al saber que era el famoso Saito Kuroshi, no podíamos dejarlo por fuera de la mesa. En nombre de la JNSA le otorgamos nuestras más sinceras condolencias…

-Hiroshi: ¿JNSA?

De repente se aparece una mujer de edad avanzada diciendo:

-Japan National Secret Agency, o JNSA por sus siglas, tu deber ser Hiroshi-kun, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Si, ¿y usted es…?

-Jirou: Ah, no te la he presentado, es la directora de toda la agencia de JNSA, Kayano Kana.

-Kana: Un gusto, perdone por no estar en el funeral de su padre, es que esto me ha tenido bastante ocupada.

-Jirou: Su presente ya fue entregado a la familia, así que no se preocupe, directora Kayano.

-Kana: De seguro has informado a Hiroshi-kun de lo que ha sucedido, ¿no?

-Jirou: Justo antes de venir para acá le conté un poco sobre el caso.

-Kana: Perfecto, así no vamos a dar más vueltas al asunto, ven a mí oficina, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, directora Kayano. Jirou-san, Igarashi-san, seguiremos hablando luego del asunto en cuestión.

Mientras que Hiroshi se aleja de Jirou y Keita, junto a Kana llega a la oficina de la directora de la JNSA quien se sienta en el asiento cerca del escritorio y decía:

-Hiroshi-kun, ¿sabes acerca de los agentes secretos?

-Hiroshi: Con todo lo que me han revelado el día de hoy, siempre pensé que era algo de películas o series que usualmente veo.

-Kana: Bien dicen que la ficción pueda tener un buen parecido a la realidad, es al igual que aquí, considera a la JNSA como un servicio secreto de la nación, y que son muy pocos que están aquí.

-Hiroshi: Sé que es un honor el poder proteger al país, pero también quiero servir a quienes lo necesitan y ayudar a quienes lo aprecian.

-Kana: De tal palo, tal astilla. En serio que no hizo nada mal Kuroshi en criarte en un hombre de bien. Pero es harina de otro costal que no quiero involucrarme, además que ya di muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Hiroshi: ¿Sobre el caso en que también fue asesinado mi padre?

-Kana: No únicamente el, Hiroshi… (Kana se levanta del asiento y comienza a hablar) La JNSA pueda tener vínculos con cualquier servicio secreto o agencia del mundo, dígase el Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido o la CIA, FBI o cualquiera de los Estados Unidos como ejemplo. Pero… últimamente hemos presenciado caso que son completamente fuera de nuestra área usual.

De ahí, Hiroshi medita las palabras de Kana y solo una cosa pudo mencionar

-El asunto con SG.

-Kana: Así es, Hiroshi-kun. Últimamente hemos presenciado algo que no sea en neto humano, por eso hemos visto usualmente que tomas carreras a alta velocidad cerca de tu casa.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Cómo es que lo saben?!

-Kana: Tenemos ojos en todos lados, así que siguiendo al punto, esta vez tienes que ir en serio, ya que también se vincula carreras clandestinas o diversos actos, pero no se va a distraer por completo del caso principal.

-Hiroshi: Hallar el asesino y ver el vínculo con el famoso asunto de SG.

-Kana: Vaya que estas al tanto del asunto, pero hay una advertencia que debo darte…

Mientras que poco a poco Kana se acerca hasta Hiroshi, este escucha la advertencia para él:

-Tal vez estarás presenciando algo que no será netamente humano…

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Ahora me dice que estaré cazando Aliens, demonios, ángeles o cosas así?!

-Kana: Como lo dices, así parece.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Eh…?!

Mientas que Hiroshi se va a sentarse por la sorpresa, Kana le pone una mano en el hombro del chico mientras dice:

-Como te lo dije, la ficción pueda tener un fuerte parecido a la realidad, además, ¿sabes de lo que usualmente dice la biblia o que están usualmente en mitos y leyendas, Hiroshi-kun?

-Hiroshi: Respeto bien eso aunque no he ido a una iglesia, aunque lo de las leyendas y mitos no me lo creo.

-Kana: Es cierto que nuestra agencia trabaja con todo lo referente que pueda afectar al mundo, y en eso, también está el tema de lo oculto.

-Hiroshi: Déjame ver si lo entendí bien, Kana-san, ¿me dice que este caso sea más allá del origen humano ya que hay cosas entre ángeles y demonios que posiblemente estén vinculados en ello?

-Kana: Hiroshi-kun, entiendo que estás sorprendido, pero es nuestro trabajo, ya que ellos no saben que tenemos un punto de vista más neutral que ellos.

-Hiroshi: Aunque dudo que nos podrán entenderlo como tal…

Al comentario de Hiroshi, Kana suelta carcajadas por si fuera una especie un chiste del novato quien reacciona diciendo:

-Directora Kayano, ¿creyó que era un chiste lo que he mencionado?

-Kana: No es eso, Hiroshi-kun, es que me da risa que tome la misión tan a pecho sobre esto.

-Hiroshi: Aunque me cueste creerlo, no me queda de otra. Y bien, ¿cuándo es que comienzo?

De ahí, Kana va hasta su escritorio y saca una carpeta diciendo:-Si quieres, puedes comenzar ahora.

Hiroshi con la orden que le dio Kana, comienza a ver en la carpeta los casos que se han dado, y vio las mismas fotos que Jirou le había mostrado con anterioridad y dice:

-Estas fotos me las mostro previamente Jirou-san, sé que parecen jóvenes, pero… ¿por qué siempre están en la escena?

-Kana: Sabemos de dónde exactamente son, vienen de un lugar llamado Kuoh.

-Hiroshi: ¿Kuoh? Es la primera vez que escucho de ese lugar.

-Kana: Ahí puede darse que este el grupo que este tras todos estos asesinatos y problemas que han estado vinculados.

-Hiroshi: Entonces debo preparar todo para ir a Kuoh, ¿no?

-Kana: Te hemos preparado un departamento en una zona de residencias en el centro de Kuoh, así que puedes ir ahí, pero hasta que no se pueda hallar pruebas contundentes, no podrás tomar acciones hasta que se te avise.

-Hiroshi: E incluso alguno uso de herramientas que serán necesarias.

-Kana: Bien dicho, Hiroshi-kun, ahora debes estar pendiente de lo que ocurre en Kuoh, además que debemos estar pendiente que el grupo que posiblemente esté vinculado en el caso. Así que, Hiroshi-kun, buena suerte, y esperemos contar contigo en este caso y durante los trabajos que harás.

-Hiroshi: Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero será un gusto en trabajar con ustedes.

Ya habiendo aceptado la misión, Hiroshi sale de la oficina de la directora Kayano mediante que Jirou y Keita ven que su nuevo compañero pasa hasta en donde están los dos hombres mientras escuchan al nuevo agente diciendo:-¿Acaso me esperaban para pedirme algo más?

-Jirou: Ya que aceptaste la misión, Kana nos recomendó que te ayudáramos en nuestras áreas en dominio.

-Keita: Ya que no puedes hacerlo todo solo en cosas que usualmente podemos lidiar.

-Hiroshi: Aunque no puedo usar maquinaria especial aún, me imagino.

-Jirou: Todo a su debido tiempo, Hiroshi-kun.

-Keita: Por ahora debemos prepararte a que vayas a tu nuevo hogar por un tiempo, de paso haremos algo en especial pero te avisaremos con tiempo.

-Hiroshi: Si no hay más nada que me mencionen, entonces debo irme, ya mama se está preocupando que aún no regrese a casa.

Mediante que Hiroshi se despide de Keita y Jirou para marcharse a su casa dejando que los dos últimos en mención tengan su conversación.

-Keita: ¿Crees que aún no está listo para esta misión?

-Jirou: Lo estará, además que tiene la convicción para hacerla, ya que está en un asunto personal sobre la muerte de su padre.

-Kana (quien se aparece): Lo que más me asombra es que lo tome con mucha frialdad, usualmente alguien quien sepa que una persona cercana y mas que es relacionado a él tendría mucha sangre que estuviera hirviendo aceite en un sartén caliente.

-Jirou: Y eso es que es un claro ejemplo de ello, vi a Hiroshi-kun con todo el dolor de que su padre haya fallecido pero se mantuvo de pie, aunque soltó unas lágrimas por ello.

-Keita: Ah, hay que ver cómo hacemos con la petición antes de que Kuroshi-san falleciera…

-Kana: Bien, quizás tenemos algo de tiempo para tener todo listo, Keita, si puedes averiguar de dónde son esos jóvenes por la vestimenta que usan, y si hallas el lugar, pregunta si podemos tener un terreno en especial dentro de la zona ahí.-Keita: De acuerdo, directora Kayano.

-Kana: Y en cuanto a ti, Jirou. Veremos cómo hacemos con los vehículos que pidió Kuro a las otras agencias de Estados Unidos, quizás los otros veremos si podemos tenerlos aquí.

-Jirou: Lo dudo, ya que son en específico estos automóviles, y siendo Hiroshi-kun, me imagino que quiere incluir algo más.

-Kana: Bien, habla con ellos ya que los conoces, yo me encargo con el equipo de herramientas y armas, creo que Hiroshi-kun usara bien esas dos.

-Jirou: Directora, ¿usted se refiere a-?

-Keita: ¿Las armas prototipo?

-Kana: De seguro ya van a estar completadas antes de que comience con la misión, así que podrá manejarlas a su voluntad, si vamos a luchar ante diversos mitos y leyendas, debemos demostrar el potencial humano que siempre tenemos, y que también podemos jugar bajo sus reglas.

Tanto Keita y Jirou asientan con la cabeza con lo que menciono Kana, quienes ven a los dos ir a distintas oficinas dentro de la agencia mientras se preparan para el trabajo que se les ha encargado a ambos.

* * *

El tiempo rápidamente ha pasado, entre diversos casos, problemas, reuniones y encuentros, desde ese entonces diez meses han pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que vemos a Hiroshi, quien se encuentra vestido con pantalones azules, camisa blanca y azul con una chaqueta deportiva gris, y que está en un departamento en la zona de edificios en Kuoh, mientras está teniendo una conversación telefónica con su madre Akari.

-Akari: ¡Ah~! Pensé que regresarías pronto a casa, ya hiciste muchas misiones en el camino.

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, mamá, pero no puedo regresar hasta que el caso este por completo.

-Akari: Bueno, pero ojala vengas pronto, ya que se acerca el primer cumpleaños de Raku-chan.

-Hiroshi: ¡Es verdad! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, bueno mamá, descansa, salúdame a Mamoru y a Kaya de mi parte.

-Akari: De seguro te los responderán pronto, hablamos después, Hiroshi.

Ya habiendo culminado la llamada, Hiroshi ve que en su reloj son ya las 5:00 pm y dice:

-Creo que ya es hora de buscar la cena, ¿qué será esta vez?

Mientras sale de su departamento para ir hasta el ascensor para ir a buscar algo para comer, en el pasillo no muy lejos, una cierta chica de una estatura no muy baja de cabellos plateados cortos vistiendo una especie sale de otro departamento, pero estaba algunos pasos de Hiroshi quien pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué será lo que comeré? Quizás algo americano como una hamburguesa o quizás ramen o Udon. Ah, debo ver con que bebida y el postre que lo pueda acompañar.

Y con ese último comentario, la chica va hasta Hiroshi quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero en su mente tiene otro pensar:

 _Sé muy bien lo que ha pasado últimamente, ya que con esos casos que me han dado no se han vinculado en nada. Violaciones a menores y usos de drogas fue el primer caso, y que también accedí a uno de mujeres celosas asesinas, en fin fueron muchos antes de estar en Kuoh. Pero con esos casos ya cerrados, lo que aún mas me aterra es que…_

Entrando a una mirada al pasado de Hiroshi, este ve que Kana le entrega una pistola, una magnum 9 milímetros con un silenciador más una especie de tarjeta especial que tiene su nombre, pero hay algo que a Hiroshi le perturba con esa tarjeta, el nombre que tiene en ella.

-¡¿Licencia para matar?! ¡¿Por qué me dan algo así?!

-Akari: Ya que no podemos verte preso con la policía, esto tendrá algo de ventaja

.-Hiroshi: ¿Pero ellos saben de la agencia?

-Keita: Lo saben, pero hay ciertos cabezas huecas que no, y se me olvidaba, ten esto, Hiroshi-kun. (Mientras que le entrega una especie de placa)

-Jirou: Oficialmente estas dentro de la agencia, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: Y así entro, con ya la primera misión, ¿no?

-Keita: Hay que ponerte en otras misiones antes de la verdadera, ya que posiblemente puedas tener que tu sangre este hirviendo antes de lo que se espera…

-Hiroshi: Recuerden que estoy bien, pero es buena idea de que me den estas misiones a ver si estoy listo y también si puedo adaptarme bien a su ritmo de trabajo.

-Kana: Si que estás listo, Hiroshi-kun…Luego de terminar la mirada al pasado, Hiroshi ve que esta su pistola en el bolsillo del lado izquierdo dentro de la chaqueta que usa mientras pensaba:

 _Entiendo lo que está a punto de pasar, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que sucederá luego de todo esto, no sé si me encontraré a quien asesino a papá, pero también debo ver que grupo está detrás de todo este lio…_

Pero repentinamente siente que su chaqueta es un tanto jalada por la misma chica que vio de cara con ojos color amarillo miel quien dice:

-Pensativo…

-Hiroshi (con el susto): ¡Hey, no me asustes de esa manera!

Pero repentinamente vio el peinado y el uniforme de la chica y de manera sorpresiva recordó las fotos que había visto previamente durante el caso y en su mente dice:

 _¡Ella es una de los jóvenes que está en la escena del lugar en el caso SG! ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Si ese es un uniforme de una secundaria debe ser que ya salió de clases o qué sé yo…_

-Chica: Hey, ¿estás aun asustado?

-Hiroshi: ¡Ah, perdona! Es que me parece raro que estés por aquí en estas horas, ¿no deberías estar en tu secundaria?

-Chica: Si, pero sucede que estoy por actividades especiales…-Hiroshi: Ya veo… ah, ¿y por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-Chica: Es que te había escuchado que tenías hambre… y pensé en seguirte ya que también tengo hambre.

-Hiroshi (avergonzado): Vaya, me escuchaste mis pensamientos a voz alta… pensé que no había alguien cerca en el pasillo. Por cierto, ¿en dónde es tu academia?

-Chica: Es la academia Kuoh

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi pensó:

La academia Kuoh, ¿eh? Será mejor que les avise a los demás para que investiguen sobre esa academia.

Mientras que llega el ascensor, Hiroshi con la chica joven bajan hasta la planta baja del edificio y cuando se abre las puertas, la chica dice:

-Hay aquí una tienda para que puedas comprar otras comidas, pero me das…

-Hiroshi: Hey, solo nos conocimos y ya quieres comer, pero en esta te invito por escuchar mis pensamientos en voz alta…

Pero de repente se escuchan gritos desesperados y por la entrada del edificio y un hombre exclama:

-¡Ah, ya cállate, perra! ¡Con esto nos pagarán mucho!

-Hombre 2: ¡Ya baja la voz, idiota! Si hay policías cerca estamos fritos.

Mientras que los dos hombres se van hasta una especie de furgoneta Fiat blanca mientras que abren la parte trasera de ella y dejan a una mujer con un diverso grupo de personas, cerrando las puertas ellos se montan en la camioneta, sin saber que la chica con Hiroshi los estuvieron viendo lo que era claramente una escena de secuestro, la joven se quedó callada todo el tiempo, pero Hiroshi salió corriendo hacia un estacionamiento cercano para buscar su Mustang mientras dice:

-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver eso!

Mediante que encendía su automóvil, hace una llamada pero activa su dispositivo manos libres mientras que comienza a partir hasta que Keita recibe la llamada diciendo:

-Hey, Hiroshi-kun, ¿qué sucede que me llames repentinamente?

-Hiroshi: Acabo de ver un acto de secuestro, ¿para qué más te estoy llamando?

-Keita: ¡¿Acaba de pasar eso?! ¿Y lo vas siguiendo?

-Hiroshi: Si, y te estoy llamando por ello, necesito la localización de que esta la furgoneta Fiat blanca.

-Keita: Dame un momento, de inmediato veo con las cámaras de seguridad de las calles de la zona en donde está cerca…

A esa acción, Hiroshi pisa el acelerador para seguir la furgoneta blanca que no está muy lejos del Mustang, pero tomo una curva a una velocidad pensando que hay policías cerca, pero no pensaron los que iban manejando que ese Mustang plateado los iba siguiendo, que en dicho auto, el conductor ya recibió una llamada de respuesta.

-Ya recibí los datos, tiene esa furgoneta 12 personas, y que en ella, 10 personas que han sido secuestradas.

-Hiroshi: ¿Diez personas secuestradas?

-Keita: Si, parece que pudiera ser parecido al caso SG, así han dado varios asesinatos, secuestros sin sentido, te paso los datos ahora mismo.

Mediante que en su Tablet que ha sido entregada en el auto ve lo que se ha dado, aunque a veces ha mantenido los ojos en el asfalto mientras escucha a Keita diciendo:

-¿Aun tienes la llave maestra y el gancho que te dio hace tiempo la zona de herramientas?

-Hiroshi: Siempre los llevo.

-Keita: Te servirán ahora en ello, pero avísanos por cualquier cosa.

Y al ver que la camioneta llega a un estacionamiento de cinco pisos, Hiroshi detiene el auto no muy lejos del mismo y sigue a pie mientras que rápidamente ve por su teléfono inteligente con ayuda de Keita que la camioneta está en el segundo piso, llegando rápidamente en dicho lugar, Hiroshi ve que los dos hombres se están alejando mientras tienen una conversación

-¿Crees que nos pagaran bien?

-Por supuesto, ellos nos mostraron cuanto es esa cantidad por este trabajo.

Y mientras suben al quinto piso del estacionamiento, Hiroshi recibe otra información sobre esos dos hombres en cuestión que sus nombres Kazama Idora y Takahashi Toru respectivamente, y que son unos trabajadores especiales, pero con lo que acaba de ocurrir Hiroshi pensaba:

 _Si ellos son trabajadores, ¿por qué estarían secuestrando gente?_

Al llegar a la camioneta, abre la parte trasera y ve a todas las diez personas mientras se alegran pero Hiroshi los manda a callar y dice en voz baja:

-Por favor cálmense, no es el momento que estén así todos y hagan un alboroto, los sacare de aquí sin que haya mucho ruido.

Mientras que los presentes asientan con la cabeza en la indicación de Hiroshi quien los ayuda a desatarse, al mismo tiempo que Idora y Toru tienen una conversación.

-Idora: Hey, Idora, ¿al fin y al cabo esto es una mala idea, no?

-Toru: No es mala idea hasta que nos den el pago.

-Idora: Pero esa mujer sí que gritaba mucho, espero que nadie nos haya seguido.

-Toru: Dudo que la policía nos haya seguido.

De repente, se aparece un hombre que vestía un traje de gala negro con un sombrero quien dice:

-Vaya que llegaron sin muchos problemas.

-Idora: Hicimos lo que pudimos con todas las personas que nos mandó en esa lista.

-Hombre de negro: Perfecto, ahora tráiganme a esas personas, y luego se les dará su pago.

Mientras que los dos hombres bajan emocionados, una mujer que literalmente viste en ropa interior negra se aparece con dos alas de plumas negras diciendo:

-Parece que tu método no está nada mal, Donaseek.

-Donaseek: Hay que emplear otras formas de eliminar las posibles amenazas que puedan poseer una Sacred Gear, Raynare.

-Raynare: Si tú lo dices, pero no confiaría en esos dos, quizás haya traído molestias inesperadas.

-Donaseek: Dudo que los demonios sepan de este plan, así que puedes estar tranquila.

-Raynare: Tal vez, pero debes ver lo que suceda…

-Donaseek: Bueno, si tu insistes…

Mientras que Donaseek se va hasta el piso para ver lo que ocurre, Raynare dice:

-Aunque no sé si hemos detectado algún demonio cerca, pero debo ver lo que ocurre solo por diversión…

Y de ahí, Raynare va a la dirección que tomo Donaseek para ver lo que ocurre, y al mismo tiempo que las dos personas bajan al piso del estacionamiento, Hiroshi ha liberado a todas las personas que el dúo tenia secuestrada, mientras formaba un alboroto por agradecerlo, este gentilmente los manda a mantener silencio y luego dice:

-Entiendo que quieran agradecerme, pero la unidades policiacas van a aparecer cerca de aquí, así que cálmense y busquen un lugar seguro antes de que esos dos hombres vuelvan…

Al escuchar la indicación, las 10 personas se van dejando a Hiroshi quien vuelve a la camioneta y va a la parte en donde van el conductor y su copiloto, que en el tablero encontró una hoja con una serie de nombres con unas fotos tipo carnet y en su pensamiento dice:

 _Deben ser las personas que han secuestrado ese par, pero no veo en que están vinculados ellos con los secuestros aun… ¿por qué esto se vuelve más y más enredado el asunto?_

Mientras toma el papel, se escucha un grito exclamando

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no están las personas!

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas dices?! ¡¿Se escaparon?!

-¡Hay alguien que debió tener una arma de esa que mencionaron!

-O quizás alguien que los ayudo a escapar, porqué la parte de atrás de la furgoneta está abierta.

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi sale rápidamente en donde están el conductor y copiloto de la furgoneta y se oculta en la parte delantera de la misma, que de ahí saca su magnum 9 milímetros con silenciador preparando para responder al ataque, mientras que Idora y Toru ven lo que temían y el primero en mención dice:

-¡Carajo! ¡Parece que alguien que abrió la puerta de la furgoneta quien estaban las personas!

-Toru: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Todos estaban amarrados para que no escaparan!

-Idora (viendo los alrededores de la furgoneta): Espera, hubo alguien aquí que abrió la furgoneta, tú revisa por la furgoneta, yo voy a revisar en los alrededores de este piso del estacionamiento…

Mientras que Toru sigue la indicación de Idora ambos hombres van a ver si hay alguien quien haya liberado las personas que buscaron, al escuchar esa indicación, Hiroshi guardo su pistola por si acaso tenía que solucionar las cosas a mano limpia mientras ve que poco a poco ve Idora se acerca y lo intercepta con un golpe en el estómago mientras que Idora trato de devolver el golpe, pero con otro golpe en la cara queda un tanto mareado hasta que cayó al piso. Al terminar eso, Hiroshi amarra a una viga de acero que usualmente esta en los estacionamientos y cuando culmina de amarrar con la cuerda al inconsciente Idora rápidamente se oculta en una pared mientras que Toru ve a su amigo inconsciente y grita:

-¡Toru, ¿pero qué diablos te paso?!

Y trata de despertar a Idora quien sigue noqueado sin notarlo, está siendo apuntado por una pistola y el dueño de la misma dice:

-Arriba las manos… quedas arrestado por el secuestro a las diez personas.

-Toru (quien vio el rostro de la persona y era Hiroshi): ¡¿Y tú fuiste quien abrió la furgoneta?!

-Hiroshi: Si (De ahí saca su placa), pero toda palabra que dirás podrá ser usada en tu contra…

Y el rostro de Toru se vuelve poco a poco azul por la sorpresa de que él sea un policía, y cae al piso derrotado mientras Hiroshi hacia una llamada:

-Keita, necesito a la policía que venga de inmediato, ya están libres las personas secuestradas, pero están en un lugar cercano.

-Keita (respondiendo): No te preocupes, ya los policías los han rescatado y ahora mismo los llevan a la jefatura más cercana para que los lleven a sus casas.-Hiroshi: Perfecto, detuve a los dos secuestradores para que luego los lleven a la jefatura, se encuentran dormidos en el segundo piso.

Mientras que Hiroshi continúa con su llamada, Toru poco a poco esperaba el momento correcto para pagar por lo que era un trabajo seguro y en su mente pensaba:

 _Este papanatas sí que ha tirado todo abajo, esto no lo voy a perdonar…_

Y justo cuando Toru iba al ataque, este responde rápidamente con una patada en el estómago y con un gancho de derecha lo dejo completamente noqueado, luego de ese ataque Hiroshi lo amarra en el otro extremo de la viga de acero para que luego la policía para que luego vaya rápidamente a la furgoneta otra vez para que siga revisando y encontró una especie de lente especial y dice:

-Esto parece caro, más bien, parece que es único…

Y Hiroshi toma la especie de lente especial mientras se baja de la furgoneta pensando que era suficiente para culminar el caso, pero una especie de lanza de luz traspasa los dos lados de la camioneta mientras una persona desconocida para Hiroshi dice:

-Tal parece que esos dos hicieron una estupidez, pero se quedaron dormidos, pero igual ya no es mi problema…

Y se va del lugar dejando la furgoneta como esta, y afuera de ella a Hiroshi asustado por el peligro que acaba de presenciar, una especie de lanza de luz atravesó los dos lados de la furgoneta como si nada mientras retrocedía poco a poco sudando en frio mientras recordó algo que le había mencionado Kana:

 _Tal vez estarás presenciando algo que no será netamente humano…_

-Hiroshi: Diablos, era verdad lo que decía la directora Kayano, ¿pero quién era ese hombre?

Repentinamente siente que su brazo izquierdo es tomado por alguien desconocido para él, quien da vuelta y ve a esa mujer que parece que viste ropa interior negra mientras dice:

-Vaya, es raro que alguien como tu este vivo luego del ataque de Donaseek, ¿acaso eres un exiliado?

-Hiroshi: ¿Exiliado? ¡Ni que fuera haber escapado de un país!

-Raynare (quien aún no conoce a Hiroshi y suelta carcajadas por el comentario que menciono): ¡Sí que eres gracioso! Pero volviendo al punto, ¿quién es tu amo?

-Hiroshi: Una cosa es que no sea exiliado de un país, y otra completamente distinta es de quien es mi amo, ¡ni que fuera esclavo de alguien!

-Raynare (quien sigue soltando risas): En serio sí que eres gracioso…

Repentinamente Hiroshi muestra su pistola al frente de la cara de la chica mientras dice:

-Ya me harte de chistes, ¿dime que eres para decir que soy un exiliado o de quien es mi amo?

-Raynare: Me gusta tu seriedad chico, pero dudo que no saldrás vivo de esta…

Y de ahí en su espalda se aparecen dos alas negras mientras que en su mano muestra una lanza de luz y dice:

-Ya que has visto el ataque de un ángel caído tienes dos opciones, que me dejes hacerte olvidar todo esto o decirme que eres para matarte.

-Insertar este tema musical de fondo: /LQCTtf6OfgE-

-Hiroshi: Prefiero una tercera opción, salir vivo de esta…

Mientras que Hiroshi aprieta el gatillo de su pistola, el ángel caído con cuerpo de mujer sexy, con una gran delantera rápidamente tira la lanza de luz como si fuera una jabalina directo al hombre quien hace su disparo pero ve que fácilmente atravesó una pared la lanza y aquel ángel caído femenino vio lo que paso y dice:

-Eh~… sí que eres intrigante, chico. Pudiste desviar la lanza de luz como si nada, pero creo que esto ha durado mucho tiempo.

Y al ver que hace aparecer otra lanza de luz en su mano derecha, pero Hiroshi ve las alas negras y comienza a dispararlas haciendo que retuerce un poco de dolor al ángel caído quien ve a su presa alejarse rápidamente, pero se levanta como si nada y dice:

-Puede ser valiente, pero dudo que seguirá luego de que lo mate…

Mientras que sale volando hacia el cielo, Hiroshi llega rápidamente hasta el último piso del estacionamiento, y que en dicho piso que esta al aire libre, ve como el cielo no tiene el mismo color que usualmente ve a uno de color purpura, y sorprendido al presenciar eso dice:

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado en el cielo?! No es el mismo…

-Raynare: Este es un cielo que está bajo una barrera, así que no podrás salir fácilmente de aquí…

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué haces que piense que sea alguien molesto para ti?

-Raynare: Liberaste a esas personas que pueden tener una Sacred Gear y puedan ser una amenaza hacia nosotros.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Sacred Gear?!

Y de ahí rápidamente Hiroshi piensa de lo que se ha vinculado los secuestros y asesinatos y al final solo pudo pensarlo con un asunto que también lo está investigando actualmente…

 _El caso SG… ¡Claro! No es una persona, es algo con el nombre que me da esa ángel, pero… ¿por qué me quiere matar?_

-Hiroshi: ¿Y si resulta ser que soy simplemente un humano que atendía un asunto policial que de casualidad se encuentra con este asunto?

Repentinamente Raynare lanza dos lanzas de luz directo a Hiroshi quien de alguna manera las esquiva y escucha al ángel caído femenino decir:

-En serio me caes muy bien, pero pensaba que eras un demonio o un ángel celestial. Me da pena que deba borrarte los recuerdos de lo que paso. Pero como interferiste en algo crucial, no me queda de otra que eliminarte…

-Hiroshi: Por eso elegí una tercera opción… (Mientras comienza a alejarse de Raynare) ¡Salir vivo de esta!

Mientras que Hiroshi empieza a correr rápido, Raynare hace aparecer una gran lanza de luz al ver que su objetivo se mueve y da un salto directo hacia el piso pero sería mortal para el hombre (nota: una caída de cinco pisos a toda velocidad es que te dejen con diversos huesos rotos o peor, así que los presentes que lean esto por favor no intentarlo) y a la velocidad de la caída, Raynare prepara su ataque que al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi rápidamente ya casi esta entre el tercer y segundo piso y muestra su gancho y acciona el gatillo para buscar un lugar en donde se pueda engancharlo y llega hacia las ramas de un árbol mediante cambia la dirección de su caída mientras que Raynare ve eso iba a lanzar la lanza de luz, pero una mano la detiene y dice:

-Termina el tema de fondo-

-Detente, Raynare, no pierdas el tiempo con ese humano…

-Raynare: Así que es un humano, ¿eh? Donaseek, averigua todo lo que sepas de él, y si es un posible portador de Sacred Gear.

-Donaseek: También me interesa, ya que siguieron a esos dos holgazanes sin que se dieran cuenta, pero hay problemas.

-Raynare: ¿Fuimos detectados por quienes rigen este lugar?

-Donaseek: Y son demonios.

-Raynare: Para más problemas, volvemos rápido al Grigori para pensar nuestro plan.

Mientras que los dos ángeles caídos desaparecen, hace que el cielo vuelva a la normalidad y ya siendo momento de que llegue la noche, cerca del estacionamiento, está la misma chica que Hiroshi se encontró antes de perseguir a los secuestradores quien ve a tres personas conocidas y un joven de cabellos rubios con ojos azules dice:

-¡Koneko-chan, vinimos cuando pudimos!

-Koneko: Yuuto-senpai, había ángeles caídos por aquí.

-Chica de cabellos negros: Ara, ara. Parece que han tenido algo de diversión por aquí…

-Koneko: Pero…

De repente una chica de cabellos rojos con ojos verde azulados va hasta Koneko mientras la abraza y dice:

-No te preocupes, Koneko. No te sucedió nada.

-Koneko: Presidenta, pero hay alguien que estuvo entre los disturbios. Y era un humano.

-Joven: ¿Un humano, dices? Akeno-san, debemos ver que humano estaba cerca.

-Akeno: Y si estuvo a la par de luchar ante esos ángeles caídos, sería un buen aliado, ¿no, Rias?

-Rias: Debemos hacer algo, pero aun no, puede tener potencial para ser parte de mi clan, pero quien sabe, primero revisemos el lugar por si hay alguien.

Así que mis lindos sirvientes comencemos.

-Los demás: ¡Sí!

Mientras que se marchan, Koneko aún estaba algo pensativa por Hiroshi, quien de aun no conocerlo ya le cae bien y pensaba tener una comida gratis por él y pensó

 _Y ese hombre…_ (De ahí, Koneko tiene una mirada al pasado)

-Hiroshi: _¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver eso!_

Fue el único que le importo a esa mujer quien estaba siendo secuestrada, aunque no sé qué estaría haciendo para seguir a esos hombres a alta velocidad.

-Yuuto: ¡Koneko-chan!

-Koneko: Voy

Y Koneko se une al grupo para ver que paso en el estacionamiento pero aún se preocupa por Hiroshi sin llegar a conocerlo, pensó que era alguien que sería su compañero de cena. Hablando del agente, se encuentra un tanto dolido por el aterrizaje forzoso que sufrió mediante el cambio de dirección de la caída debido al gancho que le salvo la vida, pero no impido que fuera golpeado por el costado izquierdo del tronco y que también saliera con raspones y magullones en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, a tal punto estaba que a veces no podía caminar por haber soportado del dolor al extremo, al llegar a su Mustang, aparece Keita diciendo:

-¡Hiroshi-kun, ¿estás bien?!

-Hiroshi: La he pasado mejor, Keita-san. Por cierto, los secuestradores están dormidos en el segundo piso del estacionamiento, de seguro la policía ya los tienen bajo custodia.

-Keita: Inmediatamente vamos a interrogarlos.

-Hiroshi: Ah, necesito ir a la agencia.

-Keita: ¿Y en esa condición que parece que estás mal herido?

-Hiroshi: Han pasado muchas cosas para que esté así, pero vamos de una vez, estas heridas no son nada para mí.

-Keita: Si lo dices de esa manera…

Mientras que Keita y Hiroshi se van hasta el automóvil del último en mención hacia su destino, sin saber que una chica que vestía una ropa de lolita negra de cabellos rubios ve como se aleja del lugar el Mustang mientras dice:

-¿Así que él debe ser quien encaro a Raynare? Interesante, me gustaría seguir viendo a ese chico, pero debo ver lo que sucede en el Grigori, pero como lo dijo, quizás tenga un Sacred Gear y ser una amenaza a nuestra contra.

Y se va volando del lugar para ver lo que espera en lo que marquen sus superiores.

* * *

Luego de toda la persecución y el hecho de que saliera Hiroshi un tanto herido, él junto con Keita llegan a la agencia del JNSA, que de ahí, Jirou ve como el hijo de su fallecido compañero mal herido y exclama:

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso, Hiroshi?!

-Hiroshi: Son gajes del oficio, ¿no? Pero quiero hablar con la directora, descubrí algo importante vinculado al caso.

De repente Kana se aparece con todo el alboroto que se formó y dice:

-¿Así que quieres hablar conmigo, Hiroshi? Te acompaño a la enfermería para que te atiendan las heridas.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo…

Al llegar a la enfermería, los encargados de ella están tratando las heridas que tuvo Hiroshi mediante lo ocurrido, entre vendas y algodones Kana dice:

-¿Así que perseguías a dos hombres quienes estaban secuestrando a una mujer, pero resulta ser que ellos secuestraron junto con ella diez personas?

-Hiroshi (mientras se pone su franelilla y toma su camisa para ponérsela): Y no solo eso…

De repente, en su chaqueta deportiva saca la hoja con un listado y el mismo lente que estaba en la furgoneta de los secuestradores y dice:

-Parece que los dos secuestradores usaban esto para buscar a esas personas, y de paso estaban vinculados con una especie de ángeles negros.

-Kana: ¿Ángeles negros? Deben ser ángeles caídos, por diversas cosas perdieron su deidad de ángeles celestiales.

-Hiroshi: Y no solo eso, directora…

Al decir eso, Kana momentáneamente queda sorprendida por lo que menciona Hiroshi quien sigue en su explicación:

-Tal parece que estas desapariciones y muertes conllevan a una sola cosa, el caso SG.

-Kana: Parece que has descubierto algo interesante, cuéntame más detalles.

-Hiroshi: Dos cosas he descubierto hoy. Una, parece que los jóvenes que están en las fotos en este caso parece que van a la Academia Kuoh.

-Kana: ¿La Academia Kuoh?

-Hiroshi (Mientras busca en una carpeta vinculada al caso y saca una foto de una cierta chica de cabellos plateados cortos): Y esta chica me la encontré de casualidad y me dijo que estudia en ella, pero estaba ahí por actividades especiales, aunque no sé si es su ideología de esas en ir en otros lados en vez de estar en su academia.

-Kana: Debe estar en sus libertinaje de ella, pero prosigue, si dices que es del caso SG es importante.

-Hiroshi: Y se esas letras, el caso SG se vincula con algo llamado Sacred Gear.

-Kana: ¿Sacred Gear, dices?

-Hiroshi: Sí. Eso me lo dijo aquel ángel caído femenino que me enfrente y salí con vida por los pelos…

Al escuchar eso, Kana no tiene más reacción que la de estar asombrada por lo que ha contado Hiroshi mientras se levanta de su asiento y dice:

-Ya hay motivos suficientes de que tengas un permiso especial.

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué permiso especial dice?

-Kana: Ven conmigo, por favor.

Al seguir la indicación de Kana, Hiroshi la sigue hasta un área de la agencia que resulta ser la de armas y herramientas especiales quien nunca había estado ahí, de repente le llevan dos pistolas parecidos a su magnum y dice:

-¿Y estas pistolas?

-Kana: Son prototipos de unas pistolas especiales que hemos estado preparando, pero nuestros mejores agentes no han podido dominarla por completo.

-Hiroshi: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ninguno de sus mejores agentes la pudo dominar?

-Kana: Hasta Saito Kuroshi… tu padre, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: ¿Hasta mi padre? Es cierto que era uno de la JNSA, pero…

-Kana: Entiendo que no te sorprenda, pero él era uno de los primeros que trato de probarlas hasta su máxima capacidad, aún con que era uno de los mejores agentes no pudo, parece que tuvieran estas armas vida propia.

-Hiroshi: Dudo que las tenga, ya que son objetos materiales creados por la mano humana…

Y justo en ese momento en cuando toma las pistolas, Hiroshi recibe una especie de descarga de energía y cierra sus ojos sin pensar que para su sorpresa se encuentra en un espacio completamente distinto al de la zona de herramientas especiales de la JNSA y de repente está ante un hombre quien dice:

-¿Así que eres otro que trata de domarme?

-Hiroshi: ¿Quién eres? No vine a domarte, ni que fueras un animal.

De repente se aparece una mujer de vestido blanco en detalles en rosa con cabellos azules y ojos verdes con una especie de mirada triste quien dice:

-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, usualmente veo a mucha gente como tu quien trata de domarme.

De repente en su espalda salen dos pares de alas, pero son distintas a las que había visto ante Raynare o cualquiera que había escuchado que los ángeles tienen alas de un color blanco puro en sus plumas, en ellas se pueden ver distintos colores mientras aquella chica tímida y suavemente dice:

-Mi nombre es Karina, si no eres alguien que quiere domarme y usar mis poderes, entonces, ¿serás que me ayudas a renacer?

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¡¿A renacer?! ¿Entonces, eres un espíritu que está en estas pistolas?

De ahí no se sabía lo que pueda ocurrir, Saito Hiroshi quien repentinamente ha comenzado un caso que se encuentra más allá de lo que había presenciado en toda su vida, e incluso en los límites humanos a pesar de que ha tenido casos previos en que tuvo que ayudar a capturar a los culpables, mientras que la mujer espíritu de las pistolas, Karina aparece para ver si él puede ayudarlo a renacer, sin pensar en los peligros que próximamente pudieran estar encarando juntos mediante que esta misión para ambos solo han dado el primer paso…

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen como lo comente, así que espero que los disfruten, ya que debo ver cuales caps son los siguientes a editar...**


	2. Archivo 2: Conocimiento y Encuentro

**Hola a todos los quienes estén leyendo, bienvenidos a la introducción de este que es ya el segundo episodo de esta historia llamada Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter!**

 **Para quienes hayan leido el primer episodio, gracias, tuve que literalmente partir mi cabeza en como realizarlo, y tambien recibí ayuda de Nikkiller para poder subir el capítulo pasadado, que me base en parte en un capítulo de su historia en una cierta parte, y de paso saludos y les invito que la lean si son fans de ToAru Majutsu no Index y DxD llamada "El Inicio en otra Academia", que se intrigo por lo que paso en el episodio anterior y me pregunto una cosa que me imagino ustedes:**

 **¿Qué si hay la posibilidad de un HiroshiXKoneko o HiroshiXHarem? Esta es la respuesta, así que sujetense del asiento todos lo que lo están leyendo...**

 **NO**

 **Y se preguntaran el por qué no habrá eso, le comente a Nikkiller que Issei mantendrá su Harem, ya que es el segundo protagonista, aunque esta historia se basa en High School DxD, no es el principal, ya que se basa en Hiroshi la historia, es decir, quien lleve la batuta del personaje principal sera Saito Hiroshi, pero tambien con Karina ya que se preguntan, ¿qué sucederá con ella y quién es ella? Bueno, eso lo estaré preparando para los próximos episodios, ya que he imaginado como serían varios caps, pero por ahora no puedo darles Spoilers, aunque a partir de este episodio verán como provino Karina y la petición que le dio a Hiroshi al final del primer episodio.**

 **Sin más nada que añadir, disfruten el segundo episodio de esta historia!**

* * *

Con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Karina con la petición de ayudarla a renacer, pensó que era un espíritu que está dentro de las pistolas, Hiroshi aún sigue sorprendido por la hermosa chica que parece tener cuerpo cercano a la edad de 20 años y dice:

-No recuerdo quien soy, sé que estoy desde estas pistolas han sido listas, vagamente entre aquí sin querer y ha sido muy cómodo para mí.

-Hiroshi: ¿Así que esta sería como tu casa?

-Karina: Sí, de alguna manera he pensado que he sido maldecida a ser un espíritu errante y tiene que cumplir su misión aquí antes de ir al cielo. Pero cuando supe lo mucho que ha cambiado el mundo a pesar de todo, me ha dado ganas de volver a vivir.

-Hiroshi: No me explico, usualmente las almas perdonadas en cualquier pecado que comente van al cielo, aunque no sé si crea en eso…

-Karina: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hiroshi: Primero me encuentro contra ángeles caídos que iban a asesinar personas por algo que se llama Scared Gear.

-Karina: ¡¿Scared Gear, dices?!

-Hiroshi: ¿Sabes algo de ello?

-Karina: Creo que me puede ayudar a renacer. Ya que sabes del tema dejare que uses mi poder pero…

-Hiroshi: A cambio quieres que te ayude a renacer, ¿no?

-Karina: Si, y ya verás el por qué te lo pido únicamente a ti…

-Hiroshi: Algo más que quiero preguntarte, ¿por qué cuando llegue aquí apareció un hombre?

-Karina: Es mi poder especial es que hice una imagen a semejanza de mi padre.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿De tu padre?!

-Karina: Si, que en su último deseo quería que viviera, pero ojala que tú puedas ayudarme a hacerlo realidad…

Repentinamente Karina se acerca hasta Hiroshi quien sorprendido dice:

-¿Qué sucede?

Y la cabeza de Karina se queda momentáneamente pegada al pecho de Hiroshi quien dice sonrojado:

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-Karina: Me dieron ganas de estar así, y estoy siendo que tú serás el único que podrá ayudarme a revivir… y tambien (pone sus manos en el rostro de Hiroshi) quiero que seas el quien pueda en confiar más, Hiroshi…

Y repentinamente Karina le roba un beso en la boca a Hiroshi mientras que el lugar en donde ellos dos se encuentran se envuelve en una brillante luz.

* * *

(Comiencen a escuchar el tema de inicio que imaginado para la historia, el primer opening del anime Rewrite: Philosophyz - Mizutani Runa ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 2: Conocimiento y encuentro:_**

Luego de abrir los ojos, Hiroshi se encuentra en el área de herramientas y armas especiales mientras que Kana dice:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hiroshi-kun?

-Hiroshi: Si, algo. Pero…

Repentinamente ve en sus manos que tiene las armas prototipo que las puede mover libremente sin ningún problema sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que de aviso previo, Hiroshi sabía que ningún agente, incluso su padre que estaba dentro de la JNSA pudo hacer que esas armas puedan ser tomadas bajo su voluntad, pero lo que más sorprende es que se escuche una voz que está dentro de lugar diciendo:

-Hiroshi… ¡Hey, Hiroshi!

De repente notan esa voz, y resulta que venía de una especie de reloj que tiene puesto Hiroshi en su muñeca izquierda mientras lo observa, y Kana dice:

-¿Y ese reloj, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, pero algo parece que me llama.

Y lo activa haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica circular y se ve el rostro de Karina mientras grita:

-¡Por fin puedo verte de nuevo!

-Hiroshi: ¡Karina! ¿Cómo fue que estás ahí?

-Karina: Ni yo lo sé, lo único que se fue es que te bese y nos envolvió una luz, del resto es que ahora ando en este reloj que posees, Hiroshi.

-Kana: Dame un momento para ver ese reloj…

-Karina: ¡Hey, espere señora! ¡Déjeme hablar un poco más con Hiroshi!

Mientras Kana ve como es el reloj y la pantalla holográfica, Karina molesta dice:

-¡Hey, basta de tocar tanto mi nueva casa!

-Kana: ¿Tu nueva casa? Parece que estás vinculada con ella, Hiroshi.

-Karina: Es quien me prometió ayudarme a revivir.

-Kana: ¿A qué te ayude a revivir?

-Hiroshi: Es que estas pistolas de alguna manera tuvieron el espíritu de Karina.

-Kana: Un momento, ese vestido, Hiroshi, ven conmigo un momento. Karina-san, esto tambien le interesara y mucho.

Mediante esas palabras, Hiroshi y Karina se quedan sorprendidos por la indicación de Kana quien los lidera hasta una especie de almacén que ha tenido años sin encender alguna luz, pero en él, Hiroshi se queda en shock por ver a una persona, en específico a una chica que se quedó estancada en un cuerpo alrededor de 20 años, una edad cercana a la de Hiroshi, aquella chica tenía sus cabellos azules largos y tenía puesto el mismo vestido que vio cuando estaba en ese espacio digitalizado que está dentro de una especie de cristal o de un hielo y activa el reloj haciendo aparecer la pantalla holográfica circular mientras que Karina exclama:

-¡Hiroshi, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡Aún quería hablar contigo…!

-Hiroshi: Es que parece que encontré tu cuerpo…

-Karina: ¡¿Eh…~?! ¿En serio?

Mediante que Hiroshi le muestra el cuerpo en donde originalmente viene Karina quien repentinamente tiene una mirada al pasado.

* * *

Dentro de una gran guerra, muchos edificios caían, y vemos a Karina quien anda corriendo entre los pasillos pero al ver que esos pasillos estaban tan destruidos para poder caminar, muestras sus alas de diversos colores para buscar a alguien conocido para ella, que escucha una persona diciendo:

-¡Mi rey Turdot! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Turdot: Sí, ¿en dónde está mi hija?

-Karina: ¡Padre!

-Turdot: Me alegra que estés bien, Karina. Pero esta guerra ha salido de control…

-Karina: ¡Papá, déjame ayudarte! Ya perdimos a mamá, no dejaré que tú lo hagas…

-Turdot: Lo sé, hija mía, pero…

-Karina: ¿En dónde están las armas sagradas?

-Turdot: ¡Karina! Sé que quieres ayudarnos, pero usar las armas sagradas sería un gran riesgo…

-Karina: Pero no hay alternativa si queremos salir vivos de esta y eliminar a la amenaza que está presente.

-Turdot: Lo sé, por eso…

Repentinamente, Karina en un cofre tiene las armas legendarias, pero cuando llega es encerrada en una especie de cristal y sorprendida dice:

-¡Papá, ¿por qué?!

-Turdot: No puedo dejar que vayas… (De repente, del cofre que están las armas sagradas) ya que eres muy preciada para mí, y quiero que sigas con vida, mi querida hija, Karina Duriviant…

Mientras que en otro cristal distinto pone el cofre que contiene las armas sagradas flota en el aire casi al mismo lugar de Karina, mientras que ella dice:

-¡Padre, no! ¡Quiero luchar a tu lado!

-Turdot: Lo sé, hija mía. Por eso quiero que vivas y estés alejada con las armas sagradas para que no caigan en manos erróneas, ya que ojala encuentres alguien que sea digno de estar a tu lado en cada momento y que pueda protegerte, te enviaré a un planeta en donde no está vinculado en esta guerra, para que puedas ser cuidada y protegida, pero cuando llegues a ese planeta que vas a aterrizar, de alguna manera tu cuerpo se quedara en estado de suspensión temporal, y tu alma se va a ser digitalizada y quien pueda dominar las armas sagradas con el corazón de un guerrero, podrá liberarte, ¡hasta ese entonces vive todo lo que puedas, Karina!

Y los dos cristales se elevan tan alto con el poder de Turdot que salen disparados de un castillo hasta llegar tan alto en el cielo y al ver que está viendo su planeta de origen se aleja más y más que solo pudo sentir tristeza y gritaba

-¡Papá….!

Y esas dos cajas de cristal es envuelven en una luz mientras hace un viaje hacia otro planeta, que repentinamente llega a la Tierra, y en ese momento Karina cierra los ojos y espera lo que se dé, en ese instante en la pantalla holográfica circular del reloj de Hiroshi, Karina estaba soltando lágrimas, mientras dice:

-Recordé quien era antes…

-Hiroshi: ¿Quién eras?

-Karina: Sí, soy de un planeta muy alejado del suyo, provengo originalmente del planeta Durivant, una raza parecida a la suya, pero tenemos alas arco iris, pero en mi caso es muy particular.

-Hiroshi: Eres una alienígena de base humana con un par de alas arco iris a tu espalda, ¿no es así?

-Karina: Sí, y veo que aun recuerdas nuestro encuentro en el espacio digital.

-Kana: ¿Espacio digital?

-Karina: Es una habilidad especial que posee el rey del planeta que provengo, que nuestro cuerpo esta puede digitalizar el alma de un ser originario de Durivant, y en cambio su cuerpo queda en un estado de suspensión temporal al momento de que su alma es separada de su cuerpo.

-Hiroshi: ¡Ya veo! Lo que me pides es que te despierte, no es que te resucite, Karina.

-Karina: Si, pero he pensado de que esa es mi manera de poder revivir, además que ahora Hiroshi tiene las armas sagradas.

-Kana: ¿Las armas prototipo son armas sagradas en otro mundo?

-Karina: ¡¿Y por qué ustedes le dicen eso a las armas sagradas?!

-Kana: Hace 5 años que encontramos el cuerpo de Karina en una zona costera cercana a Okinawa, desde la delegación de allá nos avisó que fuéramos a ver lo que sucedió en ese instante, y encontramos el cuerpo de ella y esas armas que fueron un prototipo a diversas que usamos en casos especiales dentro de un cristal resistente.

-Karina: Es que mi padre hizo un encantamiento en que aquel que pueda dominar las armas sagradas y que sea capaz de protegerme puede liberarme…

-Hiroshi: Y quieres que te libere ahora para que vuelvas a vivir, Karina.

-Karina: ¡Eso es lo que más deseo ahora! Pero… como dijiste algo sobre las Sacred Gear quizás te pueda ayudar para resolver este dilema.

-Hiroshi: Y a esa pregunta iba, ¿cómo es que sabes sobre las Sacred Gear?

-Karina: En mi estado de "alma de datos" eso es lo que he estado llamando a mi estado actual con mi alma siendo parte del mundo digital puedo accesar a cualquier dispositivo electrónico por medio de una conexión inalámbrica, e incluso ese reloj fue creado con parte de energía de mi padre para sí a quien tiene las armas sagradas tiene un buen uso.

-Kana: Hiroshi, será mejor que vayas a tu casa y hables en privado sobre el caso, quizás pueda serte de gran ayuda.

-Karina: ¡Cuenten conmigo en ello! Ah, y espero trabajar bien contigo, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi (Sonrojado): Ah, sí. Tambien espero contar contigo, Karina.

-Kana: Jirou y Keita están comunicándose con las personas que están a cargo de la academia Kuoh, en cuanto tengamos el encuentro, te avisamos.

-Hiroshi: Hay algo que quisiera traer a mi departamento, ya que con lo que Karina menciono…

-Kana: No hay problema, y tambien descansa, Hiroshi. Ha sido un día muy pesado para ti.

Luego de que saliera de la agencia, Hiroshi estaba meditando todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy. Primero: se encontró con la chica que está vinculada con los secuestros y que de ellos vinieran diversas muertes. Segundo: se encontró la verdadera razón del caso SG y que son las iniciales de Scared Gear y que los ángeles caídos que se encontró luego de poder detener a quienes secuestraban a las personas teniendo una lista y una especie de lente especial que todavía no se sabe que función tiene. Tercero: Que se ha encontrado con Karina quien pueda saber sobre todo lo vinculado. Dejando a Hiroshi diciendo en su mente:

 _Sí que han sucedido cosas locas, pero lo que me espera a partir de ahora lo serán aún más…_

Mientras que pone en la zona de los asientos traseros de su Mustang una caja que pueda tener un televisor, Karina dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿debemos seguir hablando del tema de los Scared Gear?

-Hiroshi: Sé que estoy muy interesado en ello, pero quiero hablarlo en privado contigo, así que debemos estar al tanto de lo que ocurre, sobre si puedes ayudarme con el caso y esperar que dicen para ir a esa academia, pero parece que estas aburrida estar dentro de ese reloj.

-Karina: Sé que es algo pequeño el reloj porque puedo ver todo en esta pantalla holográfica, pero quiero estar en un lugar más acorde hasta que pueda estar en mi cuerpo.

-Hiroshi: Entonces espera hasta que lleguemos a casa para que puedas estar en un lugar más grande para ti...

Mientras que Karina no sabe lo que trata de decir Hiroshi, este da marcha con su Mustang hacia su departamento y alejándose más de la JNSA, que en ella, Jirou va a la oficina de Kana quien esta dice:

-¿Se dio el encuentro, Jirou?

-Jirou: Sí, para mañana en la mañana podré ir con Hiroshi, él puede ser quien esté pendiente desde esa academia.

-Kana: Entonces debo ir tambien con ustedes.

-Jirou: Mejor no, directora. Yo podré decir que podemos solicitar un terreno desde la academia de parte de la agencia.

-Kana: Perfecto, ya llamaré a Hiroshi avisando sobre el encuentro de mañana.

-Jirou: De acuerdo, directora.

Mientras que Jirou se va de la oficina, Kana hace un llamado a Keita quien aparece diciendo:

-¿Para qué me llama, directora?

-Kana: ¿Qué ha sucedido con los cuatro automóviles para Hiroshi?

-Keita: Ya le falta poco para que sus modificaciones estén listas, lo primero cuando se llegó a Japón fue modificarles, tienes más potencia y torque, tambien tienen óxido nitroso para más velocidad, y como si lo que dice es cierto, tambien podemos incluir algunos artefactos de la última generación tecnología automotriz.

-Kana: Bien, ojala que los 4 automóviles puedan estar listos para mañana en la tarde, a más tardar…

-Keita: Sucede que estarán listos dos, uno está a punto de terminar unos detalles y el otro aún falta ya que es un modelo especial, así que si nos avisan antes de lo previsto, el tercer auto estará a disposición de Hiroshi-kun.

-Kana: Déjame ver cuáles son.

De una especie de Tablet, Keita le muestra cuales son los vehículos que se han estado preparando para Hiroshi a Kana, quien los ve y dice:

-Contáctame por cualquier cosa, luego del encuentro que Hiroshi y Jirou tendrán en la academia Kuoh, que vengan directo para acá.

-Keita: De acuerdo, ya le aviso a Kaizaki-san.

-Kana: Bien, ahora puedes salir, de seguro necesitas aire luego del susto que nos hizo pasar Hiroshi.

-Keita (mientras se reía): Ni que lo diga, directora.

Luego de que Keita salga de su oficina, Kana se prepara para salir de ella luego de un ajetreado y alocado día que involucro a su agente más novato que pudo saber todo referente al caso más seguido dentro de la agencia.

* * *

Hablando de Hiroshi, este llego tranquilamente a su departamento que instala un nuevo televisor que es uno de 40 pulgadas LCD pantalla plana de una marca conocida que la coloca en su cuarto, ya finalizada toda la instalación prueba con el modem de conexión inalámbrica de internet hacia el aparato mencionado ya que tambien puede recibir conexión wi-fi mientras activa su reloj haciendo aparecer la pantalla holográfica con Karina que estaba algo impaciente de lo que preparaba Hiroshi y dice:

-¿Y qué era lo que tanto te tardabas, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Karina, ¿quieres probar en estar en ese televisor?

-Karina: ¿Quieres que vaya a ese televisor? No hay problema.

De ahí, por su habilidad especial Karina deja el reloj hacia el televisor que ve el inmenso espacio que tiene en él mientras sorprendida dice:

-¡Oh…! ¡Este lugar sí que es genial! ¡Es mucho más grande que el reloj!

-Hiroshi: Me alegra que te guste, Karina.

-Karina: Aunque me sigue gustando más estar en el reloj ya que puedo escuchar el pulso de tu corazón, Hiroshi.

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi tiene una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza como si fuera un personaje de anime, pero luego recordó el momento del beso y su cara se sonroja un poco por lo ocurrido hace unas horas y Karina ve como un momento aparta la mirada de sus ojos y pudo recordar como beso a Hiroshi mientras le pedía ayuda para poder "revivir", pero resulto por lo que vio otra cosa dentro de la agencia y su cara se pone roja como un tomate mientras dice de manera nerviosa:

-Bueno… Hiroshi-kun, ¿quieras hablar conmigo sobre las Scared Gear, no?

-Hiroshi (volviendo en sí): ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué sabes sobre ellas?

-Karina: Tengo entendido por las veces que he visto conversaciones dentro de la red, que son elementos muy poderosos creados por dioses, pero en ello hubo una gran guerra que hubo de por medio que las tres grandes fracciones lucharon.

-Hiroshi: Sé que esos ángeles caídos buscaban en esas 10 personas que habían secuestrado en la tarde en ello, además… (De ahí, muestra el lente que estaba en la furgoneta de los secuestradores que lidio hace poco) con esto ellos podían ver quien era portador de eso, pero esas fracciones que dices, los ángeles caídos son una de ellas.

-Karina: Exactamente, ya que antes eran ángeles celestiales que perdieron su estatus en el cielo por diversas cosas.

-Hiroshi: Así que los ángeles celestiales y los caídos buscan eso, pero nos deja con una sola fracción.

-Karina: Los demonios, que junto a humanos de habilidades especiales hicieron una gran guerra, que aquellos fueron elegidos por los demonios, los ángeles caídos y los ángeles celestiales.

-Hiroshi: Quizás hay algo de trasfondo el que humanos con poderes especiales no fueron los únicos elegidos.

-Karina: Sí, hay otras especies dentro de esa guerra, hasta dragones.

-Hiroshi: De seguro no estuviste vinculado en ella, Karina. Si dices que fue en la red que viste todo eso quiere decir que ya están en la época modera. (Mientras que Hiroshi suelta unas risas por su chiste)

-Karina: Con los tiempos actuales hay que adaptarse, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Y vaya que lo dices.

Repentinamente el celular de Hiroshi suena por un tono distinto a de llamadas al que usualmente usa, ese es de un mensaje de una aplicación que permite pasar mensajes y llamadas, y que de parte de Jirou quien dice en el mensaje:

"Tenemos reunión con la gente de mando de la academia Kuoh para mañana temprano, debemos ver si hay un terrero apto para que puedas visitar diariamente ahí sí sucede algo."

Y luego de leer el mensaje, Hiroshi le responde por la misma vía diciendo:

"De acuerdo, te buscaré en la agencia para ir hacia allá, ¿no sabes quienes nos recibirán en la entrada?"

Mediante que Hiroshi deja momentáneamente su teléfono cerca, rápidamente suena habiendo respondido el mensaje que dice:

"No sabemos aún, pero cuando lleguemos veremos quienes serán"

Al leer eso, Hiroshi se extraña por la respuesta de Jirou que no sabía a quiénes serán los encargados en recibir a los dos agentes mediante que quita su camisa y pantalón mediante que Karina lo ve y dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿qué sucede?

-Hiroshi (mientras toma un paño -o una toalla, como lo llamen en su respectivo país- y se dirige al baño): Parece que tengo un encuentro mañana temprano, pero lo que me intriga es que quienes serán los que nos esperaran ahí.

-Karina: Dame un momento para buscar la dirección de esa academia.

-Hiroshi: Bien, aprovecho para darme un baño, con todo lo que paso hoy ni siquiera he tenido el tiempo para darme uno, revisa por el GPS desde aquí si esta un tanto lejos de donde estamos y tambien desde la agencia.

-Karina: De acuerdo, Hiroshi.

Mientras que Karina hace su búsqueda, Hiroshi ya se había quitado su vestimenta antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, mientras acciona la regadera, un sinfín de pensamientos invaden su mente aun recordando lo que ocurrió hoy.

 _No sé qué cosas me pueden esperar mañana, pero algo me dice que debo estar preparado para todo de lo que pueda ocurrir, tambien debo ver si tengo un momento libre para correr una carrera y tener un dinero extra._

Mediante de que Hiroshi continúa su baño, ya Karina busco la información que se le había pedido, y después va hacia el reloj que no lo tiene puesto su portador usual pero está cerca de la puerta del baño y activa por su cuenta la pantalla holográfica circular mientras dice:

-Hiroshi, ya tengo listas las coordenadas, cuando termines de bañarte trata de verlas.

-Hiroshi: Bien, ya voy a verlas, ya casi termino de bañarme.

Luego de bañarse, abre la puerta pero saca su mano para tomar su toalla para poder secarse aun dentro en donde se dio se bañó, luego sale con la toalla puesta por la cintura, mientras que Karina aun teniendo la pantalla circular holográfica lo ve mientras se sonroja un poco, pero Hiroshi dice:

-¿Acaso creías que saldría desnudo? Al menos tengo pudor, ¿sabes?

-Karina: ¡Lo sé bien! Es que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo a alguien así sin ropa.

-Hiroshi: Aún preocupada por lo que paso en tu planeta, ¿no?

-Karina: Sí, desde que mi padre tuvo que mandarme a este planeta, perdí toda oportunidad de contactarme con él, incluso he tratado de ver por diversas conexiones cual era la indicada para comunicar a mi planeta natal, pero nada sirvió…

Y al ver que Karina estaba a punto de llorar, Hiroshi puso el reloj que puede comunicarse con ella mientras dice:

-No te preocupes, no estás sola. Ya que ahora estás conmigo.

-Karina (limpiándose las lágrimas): Pero… pero es que tengo miedo que te vaya a pasar lo mismo que no te llegue a ver más como paso con mi papá…

-Hiroshi (diciendo con la voz más suave que ha dicho): No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte sola y voy a cumplir mi promesa de que puedas volver a vivir, y quiero verlo cuando eso suceda…

-Karina: No tengo palabras por lo que me dices. Excepto… gracias, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Como te lo dije, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Por cierto, ya hay que dormir ya que se debe salir temprano.

-Karina: Sí, que descanses bien, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Igualmente tú, Karina…

Mediante que Karina desactiva la pantalla circular holográfica mediante que Hiroshi se coloca una ropa más cómoda para poder dormir plácidamente luego de todo lo que presencio el día de hoy.

* * *

En otro lugar un tanto alejado de donde se encuentra Hiroshi, estamos dentro de una sala a una estudiante por el uniforme se nota que es de la academia Kuoh que es una chica de cabellos negros largos que usa lentes pero tiene una gran delantera en el pecho que camina dentro de la sala esta una chica de cabellos cortos negros que usa lentes mientras dice:

-Ah, Tsubaki, buen trabajo.

-Tsubaki: Igualmente usted, Sona-kaichou. Pero me parece raro que tengamos un encuentro con humanos.

-Sona: Es cierto, no parece que sea algo vinculado a la academia como tal, aun así que sea parte de un encuentro policiaco.

-Tsubaki: Debemos hacer algo, ya que de ellos posiblemente veamos nuevas piezas, ¿no, kaichou?

-Sona: Veamos con eso, ya que tambien Rias podría hacer su movida pronto…

Mientras beben una taza de té verde caliente, como una buena tradición nipona, Tsubaki dice:

-Por cierto, escuche de uno de los sirvientes de Rias-san que un humano lucho ante un ángel caído y salió vivo de ello.

-Sona (sorprendida): Nunca he pensado que alguien sería podría salir ileso de luchar ante un humano, ¿quién fue que te dijo eso?

-Tsubaki: La torre de Rias, Tojo Koneko.

-Sona: Quien era ese hombre quizás no únicamente llamen la atención a los caídos, si Rias puede tener su vista en él, lo quiero tener en mi clan antes que nadie.

-Tsubaki: Quizás venga ese hombre a la academia, de paso, escuche que persiguió a una furgoneta blanca en un automóvil de pintura plateada, y es un automóvil clásico americano.

-Sona (acomodándose un poco los lentes que tiene puestos): Veamos que se hace en la reunión de mañana.

De ahí las dos chicas salen de la sala luego de su conversación para irse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a tempranas horas luego del amanecer la alarma del teléfono celular de Hiroshi suena haciendo que el joven agente se levante para prepararse de ir a un baño ya teniendo su vestimenta preparada, luego de darse una ducha y ponerse una ropa cómoda para buscar algo para desayunar mediante que enciende la televisión de la sala, que de alguna manera Karina estaba ahí y dice:

-¡Buenos días, Hiroshi!

-Hiroshi: Buenos días, Karina. Hoy es el día a ver que hacemos en la academia Kuoh.

-Karina: ¿Pero Jirou-san no estará esperándote en la agencia?

-Hiroshi: Sí, pero hay que desayunar primero, ya que debe ser el encuentro un tanto alargado. Pero debemos estar pendientes, he tenido la sensación que podamos ser vistos.

-Karina: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hiroshi: Desde aquella vez que luche con ese ángel caído he pensado que me están siguiendo.

-Karina: No seas pretencioso, Hiroshi, además debes concentrarte en el encuentro, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Es verdad, debo terminar con el desayuno.

Mientras que Hiroshi culmina su desayuno, su teléfono recibe un mensaje de Jirou que ya está esperándolo en un lugar cercano a la agencia para así culminar rápido su comida. Momentos después vemos en un lugar cercano a un edificio a Jirou quien ve se acerca el Mustang que usualmente conduce Hiroshi quien dice:

-Al menos me avisaste justo cuando terminaba de desayunar, Jirou-san.

-Jirou: Ya había hecho eso antes de venir para acá tambien. Por cierto, ¿aún no se sabe quiénes serán los que nos recibirán en esa academia, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Pensé que te lo habían dicho a ti, Jirou-san.

-Jirou: A decir verdad, no me han dicho nada si será un profesor o un director.

-Hiroshi: Total eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos ahí, con Karina me ayudo con el GPS en donde se encuentra, mejor vamos andando de una vez.

-Karina (En la pantalla del GPS): ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

-Jirou: ¿Esta es nuestra guía?

-Hiroshi: Sí, algo así. (Mientras que en su mente dice: _No puedo decirle lo de Karina aún. Ya que la directora Kayano lo sabe luego de que tomara esas pistolas_.)

Mientras que el grupo da marcha mediante del automóvil de Hiroshi quienes llegan hasta que ven de cerca la entrada de la famosa Academia Kuoh, pero se detienen un tanto cerca de la misma para no ocasionar muchos problemas, mediante van acercándose más a la entrada, hay dos estudiantes que esperaban a Hiroshi y a Jirou, quien este ultimo las ve y dice:

-Disculpen, somos los agentes especiales que mando nuestra directora.

-Un gusto, soy Shitori Sona, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh, ella es mi acompañante leal y la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shinra Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki: Un gusto, ustedes dos son de la agencia policiaca especial, ¿no?

-Jirou: Sí, un gusto, soy el agente Kaizaki Jirou.

-Hiroshi: Y soy el agente Saito Hiroshi, venimos en representación de la agencia policiaca especial que llamó nuestra directora hacia esta academia.

-Sona: ¿Y el motivo a que se de esta reunión hoy?

-Hiroshi: Creemos que hay algo que pueda suceder y esta academia puede ser clave, ¿estará el director aquí?

-Sona: No se encuentra, pero nos avisó previamente de este encuentro y por su parte dijo que tomaremos su lugar.

-Jirou: Entonces, no hay problema de que nos puedan acompañar.

Mediante que el grupo comienza a adentrarse en la academia, fuertemente llaman la atención a diversos estudiantes, mientras que los hombres tenían cara de envidia al ver que dos del top 5 de las chicas más populares están con dos hombres que no conocen, las chicas reaccionan emocionadas que parecieran que hallaron a un fuerte competidor a un joven que se encuentra en dicha academia, entre diversas reacciones algunas de ellas, en especial en base a Hiroshi dicen:

-Ese hombre sí que es sexy…

-¿Acaso tendrá novia?

-Dudo que sea como Kiba-kun, además…

-Sí, es mucho mejor que el trio pervertido de aquí.

Mediante esos chismes, susurros y emociones de las chicas, Hiroshi suspira rendido ya que trata de ignorar todas las palabras que dicen las estudiantes pero no puede, al notar eso Jirou dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Hiroshi: Trato de ignorar todo lo que dicen las chicas de aquí, pero no puedo.

-Tsubaki: Perdónenos por este alboroto, Hiroshi-san, previamente la academia fue únicamente de chicas y hace poco se comenzó a ser mixta.

-Hiroshi: Me imagino que la cantidad de hombres de aquí es muy poca, por las reacciones de las estudiantes.

-Sona: Sucede que se decidió de ser una escuela mixta por los altos mandos de la academia, y apenas hay algunos en los tres niveles, ustedes parecen jóvenes, ¿no les interesa estudiar o ser profesores de Kuoh…?

-Jirou: Tengo 37 años, así que no quiero revivir esos días de escuela, aunque si fueron divertidos.

-Hiroshi: Yo apenas tengo 23 e inicie poco, aunque me gradué con todos los honores en el instituto en donde estudie… pero quien sabe si luego pueda ser un profesor, ya que mi madre pensaba antes que fuera uno de ellos.

-Sona: Ah, no me esperaba que se han graduado, ya que…

-Tsubaki: Kaichou, no debe hablar de eso aún…

-Sona: Es verdad, ya llegamos a la sala.

Mientras que Hiroshi y Jirou tenían sensación de duda por lo que comentaron las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil, entran a la sala que tenían una mesa con muebles y una especie de tetera, los dos agentes se sorprenden por lo que tan bien está decorada la sala mientras que Tsubaki le entrega a cada uno té verde caliente y dice:

-Aquí tienen.

-Hiroshi: Muchas gracias.

-Jirou: Gracias por el té, Shinra-san.

-Tsubaki: No es nada.

-Sona: Ahora en que estamos en esta sala, ningún estudiante podrá saber lo que ocurre, ¿a qué vino su visita?

-Jirou: Sucede que estamos en un caso que posiblemente esta academia pudiera estar vinculada.

-Tsubaki: ¿Un caso que la academia Kuoh esté vinculada?

-Sona: ¿Qué caso dicen para que la academia esté vinculada?

-Jirou: Desde hace algún tiempo han existido secuestros y muertes hasta el día de ayer, no sabemos si han escuchado de ello.

-Sona: A decir verdad no estamos en ese tipo de desastre, pero en ellos nunca se ha vinculado algún estudiante, ¿pero por qué lo mencionan?

De ahí, Jirou ve a Hiroshi que no puede ocultar la verdadera razón por poner su mano derecha en alguna herida ocurrida ayer y asienta con la cabeza para estar listo y dice:

-A decir verdad, creemos que hay algo aquí que nos pueda ayudar ya que en cada suceso con secuestros o muertes de personas y…

De repente, Jirou muestra en su teléfono inteligente algunas fotos que revelan a 4 estudiantes que están en cerca de diversos lugares, haciendo que Sona y Tsubaki no tenga otra reacción a la que estar sorprendidas mientras que Hiroshi continua su relato.

-Sucede que estos cuatro jóvenes han estado en diversas zonas cercanas a la escena del crimen, ya que de alguna manera tienen este uniforme y algo más que quiero mencionar.

-Sona: ¿Sobre qué?

-Hiroshi (Haciendo un especial énfasis con la chica de cabellos cortos plateados): Me encontré con esta chica cerca del edificio que vivo de casualidad, y de paso, justo cuando íbamos saliendo del edificio, vimos a dos personas quien secuestraba a una mujer y era parte de un grupo de personas secuestradas, seguí a esos secuestradores y pude rescatar a las personas, hubo varias cosas ahí que saliera un tanto herido, por eso ando con vendas en algunas zonas hoy.

-Tsubaki (sorprendida): ¿Y qué le sucediera esas heridas, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Son gajes del oficio.

-Jirou: Lo vi cerca de su auto justo cuando llego a la agencia luego de que se formara un desastre en un estacionamiento cercano en donde él estuvo.

De repente, Jirou recibe un mensaje de Keita para que lo llame y dice:

-Disculpen, me tengo que retirar momentáneamente de la sala, un compañero me está llamando ahora.

-Tsubaki: No se preocupe, Kaizaki-san, por ahora quisiéramos hablar con Saito-san.

-Jirou: De acuerdo, si me disculpan.

Luego de que Jirou se levante de su asiento y salga de la sala, el ambiente se cambia repentinamente cuando Tsubaki se sienta repentinamente a un lado desocupado y Sona dice:

-Bien, Saito Hiroshi-san, su acompañante no está, ahora podre decirlo sin rodeos.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): Hey, ¿por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-Tsubaki: Escuchamos de unos ataques que te involucran ya que estaban ahí enemigos nuestros…

-Hiroshi (quien pensaba: _parece que ellas saben del tema, a pesar de que son estudiantes…_ ): De casualidad me encontré con ellos y con una especie de ángel negro me encare ya que dijo que quería matarme, o algo así era…

-Sona (mientras se levanta y saca una pieza de ajedrez de color azul pero la mantiene en su mano para que no se muestre a Hiroshi): Entonces vamos al punto, queremos que…

Y justo en ese momento de que iba a decir algo Sona, el teléfono de Hiroshi suena mientras dice:

-Ah, perdonen, debe ser alguien que me llama a esta hora, me disculpo…

Y sale repentinamente de la sala, pero ve quien hizo la movida fue Karina mientras dice:

-Hiroshi, no confió en esas dos, parecían que iban a incluirte en algo sin tu opinión.

-Hiroshi: Tal vez, pero pareciera que saben del tema del encuentro que tuve ayer con esos ángeles caídos.

-Karina: Desde que llegamos aquí, he sentido que ellas tiene un aura poderosa.

-Hiroshi: No sé quiénes sean, pero prácticamente me iban a hacer unirles en su consejo estudiantil, y eso que sería un profesor, pero necesito aire fresco.

Pero Hiroshi vio el amplio espacio que tiene la academia y parece que se le ocurrió una idea al joven agente y Karina activa la pantalla holográfica circular del reloj y dice:

-Hiroshi, ¿en qué piensas?

-Hiroshi: El que tal parece que me divertiré un poco por aquí…

Mediante que Hiroshi planea su método de diversión dentro de los terrenos de la academia, la conversación entre Tsubaki y Sona sigue dentro de la sala sin que escuchen los agentes de cerca, y la vice-presienta del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh dice:

-Creo que fue muy directo con él, Kaichou.

-Sona: Tal vez, pero alguien que pudo encarar y luchar con sus propias manos ante un ángel caído es un fuerte candidato a estar dentro de mi clan.

-Tsubaki: Hay que ver si es un portador de Scared Gear.

-Sona: Es cierto, además debo advertir a Rias sobre la visita de estos agentes, tal parece que se expusieron en un caso que no debieron incluirse ya que es en neto es un asunto humano.

-Tsubaki: Debemos hacer que olviden eso y seguir nuestro plan.

-Sona: Aunque es una opción, no podemos dejar de lado que Saito Hiroshi puede ser alguien importante para cualquier clan, y no nos dejaremos que nos escape de las manos, quizás lo tengamos antes que Rias.

De repente entra en la sala Jirou y ve que el hijo de su antiguo y fallecido compañero y amigo no se encuentra y dice:

-Veo que Hiroshi-kun salió un momento.

-Sona: Si, dijo que una persona usualmente lo llama a esta hora.

-Jirou: Debe ser su madre, ya que está preocupada sobre su hijo que se alejó por este trabajo, ya que previamente era de su padre.

-Tsubaki: Aunque de seguro es algo de familia que Hiroshi-san este ahora ejerciendo ese trabajo.

-Jirou (rascándose un poco la cabeza): Es un poco complicado en decirles, pero en este caso que tenemos tiempo lidiando es donde el padre de Hiroshi, mi antiguo compañero fue asesinado por una persona vinculada en ello.

-Sona (en reacción de shock): Vaya, no me esperaba que Hiroshi fuera agente por ese motivo.

-Tsubaki: Y de seguro estará buscando a quien asesino a su padre para poder vengarse por completo, ¿no?

-Jirou: Aunque su familia han pensado en ello, sucede que él no es así.

-Sona y Tsubaki: ¿No es así?

-Jirou (antes asienta en respuesta de la pregunta de las dos chicas): Cuando tuve que ir a dar la noticia a su familia, en la casa estaba su esposa ya que su hijo mayor se había casado y luego apareció Hiroshi, quien a pesar de que su sangre estaba hirviendo a mas no poder, decidió tener la mente en frio para decidir lo que desea su padre, el que pueda proteger y servir a la gente.

-Sona: Pero…

De repente se aparece Hiroshi en la puerta de la sala y dice:

-Sona-san, Tsubaki-san, disculpen mi atrevimiento que les pediré por un capricho, pero… ¿me pueden hacer un favor?

Entre una reacción de duda, Sona y Tsubaki no sabían que quería pedir Hiroshi hacia las dos chicas que son la cabeza del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh.

* * *

En el amplio espacio que está dentro de dicha academia vemos a tres chicos que corren como si sus almas se las llevara el diablo y llegan a una especie de casa antigua que está dentro del terreno de la academia, mientras entre respiraciones rápidas los tres jóvenes para recuperar el aliento, uno de los tres que es un joven que tiene cabellos castaños con ojos marrones dice:

-Sí que es difícil ver como las chicas del club de Kendo se cambian sin que causemos un ruido. Como deseo apretar unos pechos…

-Chico #°2 (Uno que tiene el cabello completamente rapado): Hyoudou Issei-kun, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo al respecto de lo que dices.

-Issei: Ni que lo digas, pueden ser pequeños, medianos o grandes. No hay nada mejor que existe que los pechos de una chica.

-Chico #°3 (Que tiene unos lentes y cabello negro que estaba sentado): No tiene sentido que sigan diciendo eso. ¡Si fuéramos a poder llamar la atención, podríamos apretar todos los pechos como nos diera la gana!

A pesar de ese reclamo, Issei dice:

-Matsuda, Motohama, ¿ustedes saben el por qué estamos aquí?

-Motohama (quien se levanta): Por supuesto que lo sabemos. Hace poco esta academia paso de ser una únicamente para chicas a una mixta.

-Matsuda: Y la cantidad de chicas es más grande que los chicos que estudian aquí, por eso son muy pocos que estén en diversos clubes con muchas chicas.

-Issei (quien toma en sus manos los hombros de sus amigos): Eso mis amigos, puede desencadenar al evento más grande de la juventud masculina… el gran quinto elemento, ¡un Harem!

-Motohama y Matsuda: ¡Sí, nos espera una vida llena de pechos!

-Issei: Aunque eso lo esperábamos… (De ahí el ánimo de los tres chicos se daba bruscamente): pero llevamos mucho tiempo estando aquí sin tener una novia, ¡pero aún tenemos una oportunidad!

A la distancia se ve un grupo de chicas que acompaña a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que rechazaba cada invitación a una cita a una de ellas o de salir con el grupo que lo estaba rodeando, mediante que los tres chicos ven eso, Issei con mucha molestia dice:

-¡Solo porque ese príncipe es un chico bonito, inteligente y amable piensa que tiene el derecho de tener el sueño de todo hombre! Sí que la vida puede ser muy injusta con uno.

-Motohama: No te preocupes, Ise-kun, pronto saldremos de la virginidad para tener cualquier chica que queremos.

-Matsuda: Pero mientras, seguiremos disfrutando nuestras queridas revistas y videos de porno que tenemos…

-Issei: Sí, vamos a ir a nuestro lugar predilecto para disfrutarlas.

-Motohama: ¡Así se habla, Ise!

-Matsuda: ¡A disfrutarlas se ha dicho!

Mientras que comienzan a moverse del lugar, Issei repentinamente ve en la ventana del segundo piso de la casa que estaba abierta a una chica que ve el paisaje, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules mientras que el chico la contempla a la distancia y que repentinamente ella lo veía para la sorpresa de los dos amigos del joven, Matsuda dice:

-Ise, estás viendo a una flor intocable en toda la academia.

-Issei: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Motohama: Es Rias Gremory, una de 3er año, nuestra senpai, una de las Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh y es la número uno en toda la lista de las chicas más populares, admirada y amada por chicos y chicas.

Al escuchar eso, Issei siente con Rias que es uno de esos trofeos y obras de arte que se ven en un museo, solo puedes ver y admirar, mas no podrás tocar a pesar de la distancia que puedes estar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucede, Hiroshi ya había puesto su automóvil dentro de la academia Kuoh, y las dos estudiantes que están en la cabeza del consejo estudiantil se sorprenden por ver el Ford Mustang del año 66 con su pintura en base de plata con franjas de carrera caracterizadas del auto de color azul metalizado, y Sona dice:

-Eso… ¿lo que mencionabas era que podías correr dentro de los terrenos de la academia, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Sí, Shitori-san, desde que tenía la llamada que respondí, vi todo el espacio que se tiene, entiendo que no sabe lo que pasa, y es mi capricho.

-Tsubaki: Aunque aceptamos su petición, aun no entendemos que realmente quieres hacer, Hiroshi-san.

-Jirou: Me disculpo por las cosas que pide Hiroshi-kun, aunque es nuevo no sé qué petición les ha pedido.

Mientras que Sona y Tsubaki se alejan del Mustang de Hiroshi, Jirou ve como el dueño del auto se pone el cinturón de seguridad mientras que se sorprende por la acción del hijo de su fallecido compañero y dice:

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahora Hiroshi?!

[Insertar canción: Ash – Orpheus]

Pero Hiroshi enciende el motor de su auto y lo ruge varias veces haciendo que toda la academia lo escuche dejando a las dos estudiantes cabeza del consejo estudiantil con un mar de sudor pensando lo que podría pasar mientras dice:

-¿Sabes algo, Jirou-san? Tengo ganas de una necesidad que no he tenido desde que he comenzado este caso y de pisar algo…

-Jirou: ¡¿Y cuál necesidad dices que tienes ganas?! Aunque no sé si hay algo que pisar aquí en el auto… oh, no, ¡Hiroshi, ¿harás lo que creo que haras?!

-Hiroshi: Si, de sentir la necesidad de la velocidad, y… (De ahí, Hiroshi suelta el freno de mano del auto) ¡De pisar fuerte el acelerador!

Y las ruedas traseras del Mustang giran rápidamente y toma una velocidad de que las dos chicas que presenciaron eso se sorprenden al ver que ese auto toma un derrape a toda velocidad llegando a la parte trasera de la academia, y en menos de 10 segundos, ya el Mustang ya alcanzó los 100 kilómetros por hora y la velocidad sigue en aumento a tal punto que estaba casi a los 200 que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso por el patio de la academia como si fuera un relámpago atrayendo la mirada de los presentes que los tres chicos que estaban cerca de esa casa vieran como paso de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, e Issei exclama:

-¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!

-Matsuda: ¡¿Hay una carrea de exhibición aquí?!

-Motohama: ¡Sí que va muy rápido!

Y en la ventana, Rias Gremory se sorprende por lo que acaba de pasar y dice:

-¿Y ese automóvil?

De repente, una chica de cabellos negros largos con una larga cola de caballo por su espalda que le llega hasta casi sus rodillas, con un gran busto en el pecho con ojos color purpura va hasta donde se encuentra Rias y dice:

-Ara, ara. Tal parece que Sona tiene mucho que hacer hoy.

-Rias: Al menos no nos involucra ya que debemos ver a quien tomamos, y… (Vuelve a poner su mirada en Issei) creo que ya vi quien será nuestro nuevo sirviente, Akeno.

Y con una risa pequeña, Akeno se contenta por lo que menciona su amiga mientras que ve al Mustang alejarse un tanto, que en su camino, un cierto chico rubio de ojos azules en su sorpresa, presencia a la distancia como el Mustang pasa velozmente parte del campo de atletismo como si nada mientras que el conductor de dicho auto seguía viendo todo el lugar, pero Jirou exclama:

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Baja la velocidad!

-Hiroshi: ¡Jirou-san, mire a la derecha!

-Jirou: ¡¿Eh?!

A la distancia, una solitaria chica de cabellos plateados cortos con ojos color amarillo miel que estaba sentada mientras iba a comer un pan de yakisoba, pero justo en ese momento de dar el primer bocado de su comida, ve pasar el mismo auto que condujo ese hombre que hubiera sido su compañero de comida y para su sorpresa dice:

-Ese era…

Y cuando lo recordó, vio el secuestro que se hacía mientras que Hiroshi dice:

- _¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver esto!_

Y fue rápidamente a buscar su Mustang haciendo que acelere para perseguir a los secuestradores, luego de su mirada al pasado mentalmente, la chica se levanta y dice:

-¿Por qué él está aquí?

Mientras ve que el auto toma una curva mediante que Hiroshi toma el freno de mano para realizar un derrape por una especie de subida que está al lado de unos árboles que rodean la academia tomando más velocidad luego de que va hasta un terreno amplio que de ahí, Hiroshi frena y ve todo el lugar mientras que Jirou jadeaba por todo lo que ha pasado y dice:

-En serio que uno de estos días me causaras un paro cardiaco si sigues conduciendo de esa manera un auto.

-Hiroshi: Tenía ganas de hacer esto, Jirou-san, pero mire un momento esto.

Y Jirou hace lo que recomendó Hiroshi y ve como es ese terreno, de ahí suelta el cinturón de seguridad y se baja del Mustang del joven agente y con detalle ve todo el terreno y como está cerca de la academia Kuoh mientras dice:

-Es verdad, y está cerca de la academia y podemos ver todo lo que puede pasar e incluso puede esconderse por ese camino, ya que nadie toma esa vía.

-Hiroshi: Déjeme ver algo cerca, Jirou-san.

De ahí, Hiroshi mueve su Mustang no tan alejado a donde se encuentra Jirou, en el camino que le costó unos segundos, ve una especie de entrada abandonada y se devuelve hasta donde se encuentra su compañero mientras dice:

-Hay una especie de entrada como a unos segundos de aquí que esta no muy lejos de la entrada, pero literalmente es otra calle.

-Jirou: Entonces podemos pedir este espacio.

-Hiroshi (Quien se baja de su Mustang): ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Jirou-san?

-Jirou: Es que Kana-san pensaba pedir un terreno cercano, pero este es perfecto para que estés pendiente desde aquí.

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué yo esté aquí? ¿Cómo?

-Jirou: Como viste por experiencia propia algo sobrenatural, debes ser quien esté en el posible lugar más cercano a que estén los eventos que se den el caso SG.

-Hiroshi: Si se llegara a dar el visto bueno, ¿qué harían aquí y en cuánto tiempo?

-Jirou: Podemos hacer una especie de casa especial para ti en este lugar y estaría listo, por lo que veo entre el domingo en la tarde o el lunes a más tardar.

-Hiroshi: Hoy es martes, así que casi una semana, pero debemos seguir pendiente por aquí, creo que pueda ser el comienzo de que busquemos el culpable en todo el caso, pero por ahora hasta aquí no más, Jirou-san.

-Jirou: Si, volvamos rápido ya con el alboroto que hiciste, Hiroshi, Shitori-san y Shinra-san deben estar que echan humo por los oídos por el coraje que deben sentir. Además que debemos ir a la agencia, Kana-san quiere hablar contigo sobre algo que te interesara…

-Hiroshi (mientras se monta en su Mustang): Bien, volvamos, Jirou-san.

Mientras que ambos agentes se marchan del lugar tranquilamente del lugar, pero luego de la bajada muchos estudiantes de la academia esperaban impacientes a ese Ford Mustang que volviera a correr rápidamente, y diversos estudiantes tenían diversas reacciones:

-Espero que ese Mustang corra otra vez por aquí…

-Aunque pienso que debe ser un Camaro que pase por aquí, pero ese Mustang paso veloz.

-¿Un Camaro? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Ese era un auténtico Mustang clásico!

-¿Quién será el conductor de ese auto?

-Pero dejo a muchas bocas abiertas por eso, incluso una de las Onee-samas vio ese automóvil pasar como un cohete…

A escuchar todas las reacciones a la distancia, Jirou dice:

-Hiroshi, no soy tan seguidor de esta onda, pero creo que estos chicos quieren una repetición de lo que hiciste.

-Hiroshi: Entonces vamos a dársela, Jirou-san, póngase el cinturón de seguridad, vamos a darle a estos jóvenes una bocanada de lo que puede hacer este bebe…

-Jirou (se pone el cinturón de seguridad): No soy quien para decir esto, aunque de manera oculta soy parte de la autoridad que rige el país, pero Hiroshi… ¡Pisa el acelerador!

-Hiroshi (quien soltó el freno de mano): ¡Ya rugiste, Jirou-san!

Y pisando fuertemente el acelerador, el Mustang de Hiroshi va rápidamente aumentando su velocidad haciendo que los espectadores escuchen el motor que se acerca más y más haciendo levantar mucho polvo y la algarabía de los presentes, entre ellos estaba Hyoudou Issei que a un fuerte grito exclama:

-¡Vamos!

Y ven como el Mustang se alejó de todos del patio y tomando un derrape para estar más cerca de la entrada, pero Hiroshi acciona el freno quien ve a dos chicas que esperaban al conductor y su acompañante, eran las estudiantes quienes están dentro del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh, y se ve a Sona un tanto molesta y a Tsubaki que a pesar de estar enojada, se mantiene en calma mientras Jirou dice:

-Sí que las hiciste enojar, Hiroshi-kun.

[Aquí se termina la canción]

-Hiroshi: Aunque sé que les pedí esto, debo disculparme como se debe.

Mientras que Hiroshi muestra su rostro por la ventana del conductor ve a Sona que se acerca mientras dice:

-Aunque de seguro lo disfruto, Hiroshi-san, hizo que causara conmoción en la academia y unos dolores de cabeza para mí y a Tsubaki.

-Hiroshi: Perdone por eso, Shitori-san, es que el espacio que se tenía aquí es tan grande que parecía una pista de carreras.

-Sona: Aunque tal vez no deba, lo perdono, ya que usted parece alguien confiable, Hiroshi-san. Además…

-Hiroshi: ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Hay un terreno que está a un lado de esa casa antigua detrás de un bosque.

-Tsubaki: ¿Hablas de la casa del club de investigación de lo oculto?

-Jirou: No muy lejos hay una subida ahí alejado de ella, que descubrimos una entrada abandonada que está en otra calle un tanto lejos, ¿será que nos dejan usar ese terreno?

Repentinamente Sona lo piensa y dice:

-No hay problema, con tal que no causen alboroto como el de hace poco.

-Hiroshi: No se preocupen, además, siento que nos estaremos viendo más a menudo, así que Shitori-san, Shinra-san, que tengan un buen día.

Y Hiroshi acelera su Mustang ya dejando los terrenos de la academia Kuoh dejando a Tsubaki y primordialmente a Sona con ganas de más y la última en mención dice:

-Lástima que se fuera antes, le iba a pedir que se uniera a mi clan.

-Tsubaki: Pero por lo que menciono parece que cruzaremos caminos, hasta tal punto que estaríamos casi todos los días cerca.

-Sona: Es verdad, pero hay algo que debemos hacer antes.

-Tsubaki: ¿Ir hacia el clan de Rias-sama, no?

-Sona: Sí, este incidente primordialmente fue su culpa, parece que los humanos no están ignorando lo que hacemos y puede ser una molestia en nuestros planes…

Y Sona junto a Tsubaki comienzan a adentrarse hacia la academia para seguir revisando lo que sucede luego del encuentro tan inesperado con los agentes que seguían tomando camino hasta la agencia que trabajan, mediante su llegada, ven a Keita que los espera y dice:

-Buen trabajo, Hiroshi, la directora Kayano quiere hablar contigo.

Y Hiroshi asienta con la cabeza ya que lo sabía de antemano por Jirou quien ve al hijo de su compañero alejarse para ver lo que le tiene preparado Kana.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí culminamos el segundo capítulo, espero que les gustará, sí es así, siganlo o ponganlo en favoritos por esta vía, pueden enviarme un mensaje y/o un review sobre la historia y diganme tambien que esperan que incluya en ella, hablando de historias, los que tienen facebook si pueden leeanse mi historia que duré un mundo en hacerla llamada Kamen Rider Centurion, el link esta en el perfil con una idea más a futuro, sin mas que decir este servilleta se tiene que despedir...**

 **(Que calor pasando uno, al menos hay que tomar mucha agua para matar la sed, si es fría mejor!)**


	3. Archivo 3: Precaución y Aceptación

**Hey, chicos! Cómo están?! Bien avise que editaria varios caps por diversos errores que tuve al momento, y en este no será la excepción, sin más disfruten...!**

* * *

Luego de que se diera el arrancón de ese automóvil que paso como un relámpago en el gran patio de la academia Kuoh, se ve a los dos jóvenes que ese Mustang apareciera y quedaron asombrados, estamos dentro de la casa antigua que estaba en el lugar de los hechos, y en una sala, uno de los presentes que vio ese acto fue el chico de cabellos rubios con ojos azules llamado Kiba Yuuto, quien para muchas estudiantes de la academia es el príncipe de dicho lugar dice:

-Sí que ese hombre se volvió un corredor o un loco que hizo con su auto lo que quería…

-Tojo Koneko: Yuuto-senpai, veo que estas celoso.

-Yuuto: Koneko-chan, no estoy celoso, me preocupa quien fuera la persona que condujo ese Mustang puede ser alguien peligroso.

-Akeno: Ara, ara. Sí que hizo un gran alboroto por aquí, a tal punto note que Sona-sama estaba sudando balas, sí que hizo temblar a varias chicas de emoción.

-Yuuto: Total, creo que no veremos a ese hombre otra vez…

-Akeno: Parece que esta alguien celoso por aquí…

-Yuuto: Akeno-san, basta de bromas por favor…

De repente se aparece Rias Gremory, la presidenta del grupo quien dice:

-Veo que están aquí, debemos ir a buscar más contratos para seguir fortaleciendo nuestro clan, ya saben a qué lugar deben transportarse y si hay problemas, no duden que avisarnos a mi o a Akeno.

Y los presentes asientan con la cabeza con la indicación de Rias y justo antes que un sello aparece en el piso de la sala, una voz lo hace desaparecer.

-Rias… antes de que tú y tu clan salga, quiero hablar un momento con ustedes.

Y se aparece Sona junto con Tsubaki en la sala quien los presentes que ofrecen la bienvenida quienes están presentes comenzando con Rias quien dice:

-Sona, Tsubaki, que raro es tenerlas a las dos por aquí.

-Sona: Rias, es que quiero advertirte algo, se nos presentaron dos hombres, y que uno de ellos fuera quien luchará ante un ángel caído hace unos días atrás, y he declarado que yo lo quiero en mi clan.

-Rias: Sí es el mismo, por lo que me conto Koneko también lo quiero en mi clan.

-Tsubaki: Ya Sona-sama le había pedido a Saito Hiroshi que estuviera en su clan, pero él tenía otros planes.

-Rias: Así que se llama Saito Hiroshi, ¿no?

-Sona: Hemos estado investigándolo, pero justo de saber más de Saito-san, el con su compañero se fueron porque estaban investigando un caso que de alguna manera los vinculaba a ustedes.

-Rias: ¿A nosotros?

-Tsubaki: Nos mostró en esas fotos en que estaban ustedes en el lugar de los hechos cuando los ángeles caídos asesinaban las personas que tienen la posibilidad de poseer un Sacred Gear.

-Akeno: Así que esos hombres estuvieron preguntándolas sobre ello, no me esperaba eso.

-Yuuto: Pero no han mencionado nada de eso a los oficiales, ¿no?

-Tsubaki: Absolutamente nada, solo avisaron que ustedes cuatro siempre estuvieron cerca del lugar, y de paso, Tojo-san, sin saberlo te encontraste con Saito Hiroshi en el departamento que vive actualmente mientras que preparaba contratos por su clan.

-Koneko: No lo sabía, Buchou, perdone por no saber quién era ese hombre en ese momento.

-Rias (que pone una de sus manos en la cabeza de Koneko): No te preocupes, pero ya tenemos motivos suficientes para que esté con nosotros.

-Sona: Será divertido a ver quien compite luego de nuestros posibles nuevos sirviente, pero debo advertirles algo.

-Rias: Aunque seamos amigas de la infancia, tus amenazas no servirán de nada ahora, Sona.

-Sona: No es como amiga de la infancia únicamente, sino como Presidente del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh, no podemos hacer nada hasta saber las verdaderas intenciones de Saito Hiroshi, solo podemos monitorear momentáneamente hasta ver cual clan o cual fracción tiene a ese hombre, quizás puede ser un valioso aliado o un temible enemigo. Sin más debemos retirarnos, aún nos quedan pendientes luego de la sorpresita del día de hoy.

De ahí, las dos estudiantes cabeza del consejo estudiantil se retiran dejando al club de investigación de lo oculto con un consejo dentro de una advertencia pero no se dejan temblar por eso, de ahí, Akeno dice:

-Buchou, dudo mucho que tomara en cuenta esa advertencia de Sona, ¿no?

-Rias: Debemos ver quién es ese hombre, si alguno de ustedes lo ve, investíguenlo y pásenme esa información para ver la posibilidad de que se una a nuestro clan.

Mediante que asientan con la cabeza, los presentes de dicha sala se preparan para buscar más contratos, Rias piensa:

 _Debo ver por los demás o por mi cuenta quien es ese famoso Saito Hiroshi y el por qué piensa que somos unos criminales, es como lo dijo Sona, parece que los humanos últimamente no han estado ignorando y puede poner trabas a nuestros planes y eso sería muy molesto…_

Y se sienta en la silla cerca del escritorio aun meditando lo que dijo Sona y de paso lo ocurrido en el día de hoy entre el nuevo posible nuevo sirviente cercano que está dentro de la academia Kuoh que es Hyoudou Issei, y luego en buscar la nueva pieza codiciada en nombre de Saito Hiroshi que al parecer no únicamente a los demonios quieran tenerlo, sino también las otras dos grandes fracciones que existen actualmente pero son ocultas para muchos.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 3: Precaución y Aceptación:_**

Mediante que el día aun es un tanto joven pero poco a poco ya se va terminando, Hiroshi ya se encuentra en la agencia del JNSA quien sabe de antemano que Kana quiere hablar con él, repentinamente en su andar hacia la oficina de la directora se encuentra con Keita quien dice:-¡Hiroshi, que bueno que te encuentro!

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué sucede, Keita?

-Keita: Es que la directora Kayano me mando a buscarte cuando llegaras.

-Hiroshi: Pensé que estaba en su oficina esperándome.

-Keita: Esta en la sala de herramientas y armas especiales porque quiere darte otras cosas.

-Hiroshi: ¿Otras cosas?

-Keita: ¡Sí! Ven rápido…

Mediante que Hiroshi acelera su paso con Keita, llegan a la sala de herramientas y armas especiales que un señor de edad avanzada está dentro de la misma diciendo:

-Ah, Hiroshi-kun, por fin te conozco.

-Hiroshi: ¿No me había visto antes?

-Sí, es que en ese momento estaba trabajando en unos nuevos artefactos, ah, perdonen mi descortesía, soy el jefe del área de herramientas y armas especiales, Sakata Subaru.

-Hiroshi: Un gusto, Subaru-san.

-Keita: Le decimos a Subaru-san como el "abuelo genio" por crear todos estos aparatos.

-Subaru: Que ni creas q me están pesando los años, sé que un día debo retirarme y ya tengo a quien será mi sucesor.

De repente una joven se aparece con una caja y dice:

-¡Hey, abuelo! ¿Esto era lo que me pediste?

-Subaru: ¡Si, Shizuka-chan! Coloca esa caja en la mesa, por favor.

Y Shizuka coloca la caja que trajo con diversos materiales y dice:

-Bueno, abuelo, por lo menos aquí la caja.

-Subaru: Te lo agradezco mucho, Shizuka-chan.

-Hiroshi: ¿Ella será tu sucesor, Subaru-san?

-Subaru: ¡Qué va, Hiroshi-kun! Es mi ayudante en traer cosas como en esa caja por ejemplo, Shizuka, preséntate ante Saito-san.

-Un gusto, Saito-san, soy Onodera Shizuka, la compañera del abuelo en el área de herramientas y armas especiales.

-Hiroshi: Un gusto, Shizuka-chan, y espero que junto con el abuelo trabajemos juntos.

-Subaru: Lo mismo decimos eso, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: Aunque le dije abuelo parece que no le molesta.

-Subaru: No te preocupes, así me dicen todos. Pero qué bueno que estés por aquí, Hiroshi-kun, hay ciertas cosas que debo darte ya que tienes diversas herramientas, pero te daré otras por si realmente la necesitas.

-Hiroshi: Aunque esa llave maestra y ese gancho especial me dieron mucha ayuda en el caso de los secuestradores, que escuche que ellos no recuerdan nada luego del secuestro.

-Shizuka: ¡Es cierto! Parece como si les borraran la memoria de los dos de ese acto.

Luego de lo que dice Shizuka, Hiroshi dice en su mente:

 _¿Entonces ellos pueden borrar la memoria a aquellos quienes se involucraron en el asunto? Sí en verdad esos ángeles caídos me iban a quitar la memoria como a ellos, debe ser que los demonios y los ángeles posiblemente tengan ese poder como tal también._

Luego de ese pensamiento, Hiroshi tiene su atención en Subaru quien hace una demostración de su nueva creación.

-Subaru: Hiroshi-kun, este es una pistola con gancho especial, pero es distinta a la que tienes.

-Hiroshi: ¿Distinta? ¿Y en que la hace ser distinta a la que tengo, abuelo?

-Subaru: Es que tu gancho puede colocarse en una base que la pueda aguantar el peso con su recoger junto al usuario o puede ser una cuerda que permite moverte un lado a otro, pero esta tiene otra función.

Mientras dispara, el gancho repentinamente gira y toma a un maniquí que se encuentra en la sala y dice:

-La función que te digo es que puede girar justo antes que el objetivo que quieres alcanzar llegue como si fuera una verdadera cuerda que puedes acercarte a ese lugar, o si estuvieras en frente de un enemigo…

De repente Subaru jala la pistola con la cuerda haciendo que el maniquí violentamente se acercara hasta donde se encuentra el portador de dicha herramienta quien ve a ese maniquí que se ha vuelto el muñeco de pruebas de esta demostración que finaliza con el abuelo dándole un buen golpe con una llave inglesa gigante y dice:

-O puedes traerla hacia ti para darle el golpe de gracia.

-Hiroshi: ¡Genial! No me esperaba esa táctica…

-Keita: Por algo le dicen abuelo sabio, puede tener cualquier idea para quitar la posible jugada de tu contrincante.

-Hiroshi: Bien lo dicen, "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada".

De repente Hiroshi hay dos cosas parecidas a un elemento que usualmente va en un collar y dice:

-Hey, Subaru-jiisan, ¿qué son estos medallones?

-Subaru: No son simples medallones, Hiroshi-kun, pueden serlo pero son localizadores.

-Hiroshi: ¿Localizadores?

-Subaru: Sí, puede ser como un medallón para un collar o digamos un amuleto de la suerte que muchos usan por separado, e incluso parece como algo de joyería fina que es muy llamativo a las mujeres, es un localizador que permite a un objetivo, una persona secuestrada o a alguien buscado nos permite monitorear de manera exacta a esa persona que lo tenga.

-Hiroshi: Ah, abuelo, ¿no le importa que me pueda llevar uno de ellos?

-Subaru: No hay problema, Hiroshi-kun. Los que están en esa mesa están listos para ser usados. Luego de paso el programa para vincularlo con tu GPS de tu auto, e incluso con tu teléfono celular.

Mediante que Hiroshi toma uno de los medallones que ha creado Subaru y repentinamente se aparece Kana diciendo:

-Ya veo que conociste al abuelo y a Shizuka-chan.

-Hiroshi: Directora Kayano, buenas tardes.

-Kana: Vi que te divertiste en la academia Kuoh con tu Mustang.

-Hiroshi (quien traga saliva): Así que lo sabe. [Y Hiroshi se inclina en señal nipona de tradición en señal de saludo, respeto o en esta de disculpa] ¡Fue mi culpa! Tenía un tiempo en que no veía un espacio como el de la academia Kuoh y tuve que hacerlo ya que no me pude dejar tentar por correr ahí con mi auto, aunque también nos dieron el permiso para tomar un terreno dentro de ella.

-Kana: Aunque en parte debo sentirme molesta por esa actitud, te perdono. Sé que te gusta mucho correr en carreras, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso en esa academia, pero sí es de vital importancia para ti hazlo sin que haya expectantes y que no haya algo que lamentar de por medio.

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, ya que en un terreno así, siendo un corredor como yo, ¿quién no se emociona?

-Kana: Teniendo el sentir de un corredor nato, quien no. Pero cambiando de tema, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.

-Hiroshi: Pensé que me necesitabas aquí, directora.

-Kana: Es un punto neutro para que vayamos juntos, Jirou y Keita nos deben estar esperando en la sala de investigación especial.

Mientras que Hiroshi se despide de Shizuka y de Subaru y sale del área de herramientas y armas especiales junto con Kana, estos dos llegan a una sala con una especie de pantalla gigante con todo lo que ha ocurrido durante el caso de los asesinatos y secuestros conocido previamente como SG, ahora conocido por parte del agente más reciente de la JNSA y su directora como Sacred Gear que ven con diversos colegas de la agencia, incluyendo a Jirou y a Keita, quien este último dice:

-Por lo que hemos visto en el caso, fueron arrestados dos trabajadores que de alguna manera, Kazama Idora de 28 años y Takahashi Toru de 30 años quienes eran unos trabajadores en cierta empresa, que de alguna manera estuvieron bajo un encantamiento de unos ángeles negros que Hiroshi enfrento alrededor de las 5 y 30 de la tarde ocurrido en el día de ayer luego de que Saito-kun los persiguiera…

-Hiroshi: ¿Y dónde se encuentran ellos dos actualmente?

-Kana: Actualmente se encuentran en libertad condicional pero al momento de entrar a la jefatura más cercana, no recuerdan nada sobre lo que han cometido.

-Jirou: Pero no me cae bien la duda en que esos ángeles negros puedan tener algo de importancia en el caso, ya que no sabemos que puedan hacer dentro del mismo.

-Hiroshi: Sí tienen importancia, y mucha. Ya que en parte son los mayores culpables de que fueran secuestrados ya que no sabemos cómo pudieron hipnotizar a las personas que tuvieron que hacer su trabajo mediante que ellos daban el golpe de gracia ante los que posiblemente serian su amenaza por poseer un posible Sacred Gear.

-Jirou y Keita: ¿Sacred Gear?

-Hiroshi: Jirou-san, Keita. Si lo toman un momento para pensarlo, esas son las iniciales de SG, que así estaba nombrado el caso originalmente.

-Jirou: Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón.

-Keita: Pensaba que era una especie de nombre que contiene esas letras como iniciales de una persona o de un grupo.

-Hiroshi: Al momento que me dijo cuándo mi padre falleció, siempre pensaba que el caso SG se basaba a lo que menciono Keita, pero hasta el día de ayer no fue así.

-Keita: Y así fue como te encontramos con diversas heridas.

-Jirou: Bueno, ya sabemos el por qué llegaste directo hacia el área de atención médica y de que la directora hablo contigo ahí.

Y al mencionar eso, Hiroshi ve a Kana como moviera la cabeza si estuviera afirmando a que el agente diga lo siguiente:

-Y de alguna manera, puedo tener libremente lo que ustedes vieron previamente.

De repente, Hiroshi muestra dos pistolas que las pone en la gran mesa de la sala que a los presentes haciendo que los presentes reaccionen sorpresivamente ya que veían en esa mesa era…

-Jirou y Keita: ¡Las armas prototipo!

-Kana: Aunque parece que son ese tipo de armas aquí, en otro planeta son sagradas.

-Jirou: ¿De otro planeta?

-Keita: ¿A qué se refiere con eso, directora?

De repente en la pantalla se aparece Karina diciendo:

-¡Esta pantalla sí que es grande, incluso la que me dejo Hiroshi-kun para pasar el rato!

Y los presentes quedan en estado de shock al ver a una chica que puede moverse libremente en la pantalla y Jirou la recordó por ser la guía del GPS del Mustang de Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¡¿Esa no es la misma chica que estaba en el GPS del auto de Hiroshi?!

-Karina: Bueno, tarde o temprano iban a descubrir todo esto.

-Keita: ¿A qué se refiere ella? Si es tan solo un ser de inteligencia artificial…

-Kana: No es exactamente un ser de inteligencia artificial. Keita, Jirou, les presento a ustedes quien la compañera de Hiroshi hasta que recupere su cuerpo, la princesa del planeta Durivant, Karina Duriviant.

-Karina: ¡Un gusto a todos!

-Keita: ¡Directora Kayano, ¿por qué nos ha ocultado algo así?!

-Kana: Era en parte mi deber, ya que no queríamos que esto se pasara de nuestras manos, si saben que Karina anda por aquí, aparte de los problemas que debemos lidiar, debemos ver quienes quieren tenerla bajo sus ambiciones…

-Hiroshi: Y de paso, debemos ver lo que planifican desde la academia, pero siento que ellos no son los verdaderos criminales.

-Jirou: Por lo que mencionas puede ser una opción, pero hay que estar alerta.

-Karina: ¡Es cierto! Las chicas que son del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh literalmente querían incluir a Hiroshi sin su consentimiento.

-Jirou: ¿Sin el consentimiento de Hiroshi? Pensé que ellas eran estudiantes normales.

-Hiroshi: Pensé lo mismo, pero iban directo a que me incluyera en su clan, pero justo que me iban a mostrar algo Sona-san, Karina se metió en mi celular pensando que me llamo mi mamá.

-Keita: Bien, pero aun nos deja esta duda, ¿cómo es posible a la vinculación del caso?

Todos los presentes lo estaban pensando seriamente, ya que esta la fuerte duda dentro de los parámetros humanos, ¿cómo es posible que unos ángeles caídos sean capaces a llamar a diversos humanos para secuestrarlos mientras que ellos den el golpe de gracia? Pero Hiroshi vio un momento el lente que había tomado de la furgoneta de los secuestradores el día anterior mientras lo tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pensó:

 _Si ellos estaban viendo mediante por este lente a la lista de quienes tienen un posible Sacred Gear, ¿por qué esos ángeles si pueden verlo?_

Mientras que Hiroshi seguía con su pensamiento, Kana dice:

-Hiroshi, necesito que vengas, es algo que quiero darte por parte de tu padre.

-Hiroshi: ¿De mi padre?

-Kana: Fue algo que me había pedido antes de que fuera muerto en el caso.

-Jirou: Y como bien sabes, tenemos conexiones con otras agencias secretas en el mundo.

-Keita: Esto será perfecto para ti y para Duriviant-san.

-Karina: ¿Para mí también?

Momentos después, el grupo se encuentran en otro hangar que tienen diversos vehículos, incluyendo el Mustang de Hiroshi que estaba siendo un tanto arreglado, pero al dueño del auto no le agradó mucho la idea, y fue a un mecánico que ve como le muestra una de las armas en su cara y dice:

-¡Dime cuál es tu motivo para que le pongas tus manos a mi auto, bastardo!

-Mecánico: ¡Espere por favor, Saito-san! ¡Es algo que había pedido la directora Kayano!

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué la directora te pidió que le metas manos a ver que descompones en él?

-Kana: Hiroshi-kun, entiendo que estés molesto porque no quieres que nadie modifique tu auto sin tu consentimiento. Pero estará un tiempo bajo el hangar de mecánica.

-Hiroshi: ¡Pero no dejen que le quiten algo al Mustang, espero!

-Kana: Se va a actualizar todo, un motor más potente y lo último en tecnología automotriz, pero tendrás a disposición estos autos.

-Hiroshi: No es que me darán autos nuevos, ¿o sí?

-Keita: Es algo que previamente tu padre nos había avisado, espero que te gusten estos cuatro autos.

-Jirou: Pero dos de ellos están listos para correr.

-Hiroshi: ¿Eh? ¿Dos de cuatro?

-Kana: Ya los vas a ver todos…

Mediante que comienzan a caminar, Hiroshi ve que hay otros dos autos que están todavía en modificación que los reconoce muy bien.

-Ese azul cromado es un Ford Focus RS del 2016, ¿no?

-Kana: Sí, este es uno de ellos, pero todavía le faltan unos detalles.

-Keita: Al que si tuvimos problemas es con este. (Mientras apunta a otra dirección)

De repente Hiroshi lo vio, un auto cupé gris metalizado que nunca vio el modelo mientras pensaba que era una belleza, y Jirou dice:

-Hiroshi-kun, en este tuvimos muchos problemas en traerlo hasta aquí, pero este es el nuevo modelo de un Honda NSX.

-Hiroshi (Sorprendido): ¡¿Esa es de la nueva generación?!

-Jirou: Sí, recientemente lo volvieron a intentar la gente de Honda. Además que en Estados Unidos ya tienen listos los primeros modelos del año que se viene, Hiroshi-kun, próximamente serás el primero que lo tenga en Japón.

-Hiroshi: Tiene que ser una broma o una locura.

-Keita: Y aún no hemos acabado, ya hay dos listos para que lo puedas manejar libremente.

-Hiroshi: Y me pregunto cuales serán…

Mediante que se adentran más del hangar, los presentes llegan hasta un auto compacto de color amarillo metalizado con unas franjas en color gris que están de forma diagonal al lado de las puertas mientras que Jirou dice:

-Este es un Renault Sport Mégane R.S. 275 Trophy último modelo.

-Hiroshi: Vaya, ¿es de fábrica?

-Jirou: Aunque en parte sí, se le modifico, en vez de que alcance 255 kilómetros por hora en su forma estándar, ahora casi llega a los 300.

-Keita: Exactamente 295, eso sin contar el óxido nitroso.

-Hiroshi: ¿Nitro? ¿Le colocaron tanques de nitrógeno a los autos?

-Kana: A cada uno de ellos, incluso al que está debajo de esa lona…

Hiroshi trago saliva al solo tomar de la lona ya que pensaba que con los tres automóviles que le estaban dando era demasiado, pero cuando quito lo que cubría el cuarto auto ya alcanzo otro limite, es un auto que muchos lo han jugado en videojuegos, un color negro carbón metalizado, con líneas verticales rojas que están en el capo, techo y la maleta que reconocía muy bien esa silueta de un cierto automóvil tan soñado, ansiado y conocido que solo pudo mostrar que tenía Hiroshi la boca abierta mientras que Keita dice:

-No hace falta que se te mencione cual auto es, ¿no Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Un Nissan R-35 GT-R, que solo he visto en imágenes y en videojuegos, pero ver uno real… no tengo palabras…

-Jirou: ¿Y si te decimos que es el último modelo?

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi se cae de rodillas y dice:

-Tiene que ser un sueño, ¿no?

Repentinamente es golpeado por una descarga de energía proveniente del reloj que hace aparecer la pantalla holográfica circular haciendo que en ella este la cara de Karina quien dice:

-He escuchado que un pellizco usualmente es algo que piden las personas que si su sueño se volvió realidad, pero como no puedo tener un cuerpo, tuve que hacer una descarga eléctrica para ver si realmente estar despierto.

-Hiroshi: No tenías que hacer eso, Karina. Pero es difícil de creer esto, cuatro autos que mi padre encargo antes.

-Kana: Hasta los momentos estos dos están preparados, ¿con cuál quieres ir primero?

-Hiroshi: Aunque me tienta ir con el Nissan, iré primero con el Renault.

-Keita: Pensé que te decantarías por el Nissan.

-Hiroshi: Es mi sueño, pero no hay que apresurarse, ya que si hay algo que deba tener más velocidad, debo tener en cuenta el GT-R.

-Kana: Bien, Hiroshi-kun… (De ahí, Kana le lanza las llaves del auto que pidió Hiroshi) ve y condúcelo…

-Hiroshi: ¡Sí!

Y se monta en el Renault, haciéndolo encender el motor de inmediato y comenzando a arrancar el auto, haciendo que se aleje del hangar mediante que dejan al resto en el mismo lugar, y Jirou dice:

-Bueno, eso es un comienzo.

-Kana: Esperemos que Hiroshi no se vuelva loco.

-Keita: No sabemos si se volverá loco, pero hay que ver si el resto pueda ver lo que tiene el potencial humano.

Ya habiendo alejado de la agencia, Hiroshi ya anda de las calles de Kuoh con el Renault Sport Mégane, y en la pantalla del tablero se muestra Karina diciendo:

-Sí que este auto es genial, además que han pensado también en meter todo lo último en tecnología automotriz.

-Hiroshi: Es increíble, además, puede casi alcanzar la velocidad máxima del Mustang.

-Karina: Sí este auto alcanza 295, el Mustang alcanza 310, entonces, ¿por qué elegiste este?

-Hiroshi: Es rápido y puede ser elegante, incluso es compacto, tiene de todo un poco. Pude ser perfecto bajo su alcance.

Y toma camino con el Renault hacia una autopista que no tiene muchos automóviles.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi está manejando un tanto alejado del resto, ya en Kuoh ha llegado la tarde, mediante que Hyoudou Issei va caminando en un lado conocido por él, pero repentinamente su andar es detenido por una chica que vestía un uniforme de otra academia distinta que a la de Issei quien dice:

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres Hyoudou Issei-kun?

-Issei: Sí, ¿me estabas buscando?

-Sí, disculpa por verte de repente sin conocerte antes, soy Amano Yuuma, soy de otro instituto para pedirte que seas mi novio…

-Issei: ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué yo sea tu novio?!

-Yuuma: ¿No quieres que seas mi novio?

-Issei: Me parece raro que sin que me conozcas quieras ser mi novia, pero sí, quiero que seas mi novia.

-Yuuma: ¡Genial! Nos estaremos viendo, este domingo será nuestra primera cita.

Mediante que la recién pareja de novios tomaba caminos separados sin saber que una cierta chica de cabellos plateados veía a la distancia sin saber que un auto paso rápido de ella, pero se detuvo y retrocede mediante que ella se sorprende al ver a la persona quien conduce el auto y dice:

-Eres de la otra vez…

-Hiroshi: Ah, tu eres quien estaba en el departamento en donde vivo.

-Disculpe por no presentarme la otra vez, soy Tojo Koneko, ¿usted es Saito Hiroshi-san, no?

-Hiroshi: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Sé que nos encontramos pero no nos conocimos.

-Koneko: Es verdad, ¿y ese auto?-Hiroshi: Me lo dejaron por herencia de mi padre ya que le debían unos favores unos conocidos.

Mientras que Hiroshi abre su puerta, Koneko, quien aún sigue sorprendida de quien ese hombre iba a ser su amigo de comidas dice:

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Koneko: No se preocupe, vivo cerca.

-Hiroshi: Bien, ten cuidado… (Mediante que el agente cierra su puerta)

Al ver como Hiroshi se aleja con su nuevo auto de la pequeña chica, esta seguía en su lugar pero recordó una conversación en la casa antigua que está en el patio de la Academia Kuoh:

Aún no sabemos nada de Saito Hiroshi, puede ser un enemigo ante nosotros como nos lo informo Sona.

-Yuuto: _Es cierto sobre lo que dice, Buchou. Pero como se enfrentó a un ángel caído con sus propios medios, aunque Sona-sama demostró tener interés en el para estar en su clan._

-Akeno: _Sona-sama interesada por un hombre mayor, ¿eh? Ara, ara. No pensé que sería un tanto atrevida._

Pero Koneko estaba algo pensativa sobre de incluir a ese hombre en este dilema y decía:

- _Buchou, pienso que ese hombre no es enemigo, vi como siguió a unos secuestradores._

-Rias: _Entonces es un agente especial policiaco. Interesante, pero debemos seguir viendo que hace ese hombre, si sabe que buscamos más contratos para nuestro beneficio será un problema…_

Al finalizar esa mirada al pasado con las palabras de la presidenta del club que está vinculada, Koneko piensa:

- _En serio sigo dudando que él sea enemigo de nosotros. Pero debemos ver que hace ahora… aparte del chico pervertido que quiere reclutar Buchou._

Y poco a poco, Koneko se marcha de lugar pensando que comida va a disfrutar mediante que el día va llegando a su fin por el atardecer.

* * *

-Sí que fue un día completamente alocado, primero me encuentro con unas chicas que iban a pedirme que me una a la academia, luego de soltar esa sensación de velocidad y por último, tengo cuatro autos nuevos.

-Karina: Si que fue de locos hoy, pero lo que me sorprende que habías conocido esa chica antes.

-Hiroshi: Y tal parece que aún me recuerda luego del intento de secuestro que pude evitar.

-Karina: Pero parece que veía alguien antes de que nosotros llegáramos ahí.

-Hiroshi: ¿En serio?

-Karina: Si, recuerda que puedo ver todo lo ocurrido en mi modo de alma digital.

-Hiroshi: ¿Sabes a quien veía Koneko-chan antes que llegáramos?

-Karina: Déjame ver, creo que hay cámaras de seguridad por esa zona.

-Hiroshi: Ten cuidado…

Mientras que Karina se va hacia la zona donde estaba Koneko por medio de su forma de alma digital llega hasta unos postes de luz que tenían unas cámaras de tráfico que de alguna manera pudo ver lo que ocurrió hace unas horas antes, exactamente en que había dos jóvenes y de alguna manera pudo capturar una especie de imagen de video y rápidamente se devuelve al departamento de Hiroshi, quien ve que llego al reloj y dice:

-Sí que fue rápido…

-Marina: Aquí tengo este video.

De repente, el video que tenía Karina empieza a verse en la pantalla de la televisión que tiene a una chica que va hasta un chico de cabellos castaños que vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, pero…

-Karina, ponle en pausa un momento el video.

Y en el momento que le pone pausa, Hiroshi hace otra indicación.

-¿Hay otras cámaras en la zona?

-Karina: Revise en cada cámara cercana, de paso puedo buscar una imagen mejor.

-Hiroshi: Búscala, porque creo que hay algo que me parece familiar…

Mediante que Karina encontró la cámara más cercana a la pareja y lo pauso en el momento justo para reconocer sus rostros, y Hiroshi ve quienes son pero aun sin reconocer a la chica piensa:

 _Siento que he visto a esta chica antes, no sé por qué, pero podrá ser..._

Repentinamente recordó al ángel caído mujer que encaro luego de frenar el intento de secuestro, que lo encontró luego de rescatar a las personas que estuvieron en la furgoneta y de sobrevivir un ataque de una flecha de luz que atravesó el vehículo como si nada, y de su mano que fue tomada por ella que solo el agente pudo recordar su nombre…

-Raynare…

-Karina: ¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi-kun? ¿Por qué mencionas ese nombre?

-Hiroshi: Porque ella fue la que encaré en el estacionamiento cuando detuve el intento de secuestro y muerte, pero parece que la chica es más joven, pero lo que me interesa es ese chico.

-Karina: Aquí tienes una foto de imagen para hacer una referencia.

De ahí, Hiroshi hace una llamada a Keita quien este responde:

-Hey, Hiroshi, que raro que me llamas luego de recibir los autos, ¿estas aburrido?

-Hiroshi: No es eso, Keita. Quería pedirte un favor, ¿estás en la agencia ahora?

-Keita: No, estoy en mi casa, pero si tengo diversos elementos que me permitió traer la directora Kayano.

-Hiroshi: ¿Cómo un elemento que permite buscar a alguien por imágenes?

-Keita: Sí, ¿por qué estas preguntándome que si tengo algo así?

Hiroshi asienta con la cabeza para que Karina haga imágenes digitales mientras dice:

-Ahora mismo te mando dos imágenes de dos personas que quiero que investigues, algo me dice que pasara algo que los vincule.

-Keita: Si tú lo dices, ya las recibí. En cuando tenga todo listo, te enviare toda la información de ellos.

-Hiroshi: Disculpa por hacer esto, Keita, pero tengo mis razones.

Luego de culminar la llamada, Hiroshi tenía un tanto el panorama resuelto, pero hay una pieza en este rompe-cabezas que lo tiene un tanto dudoso en que por qué irían por un chico de secundaria, y más aun de la Academia Kuoh, mediante por la pantalla del televisor, Karina lo nota y dice:

-Hiroshi-kun, ¿en qué piensas?

-Hiroshi: Algo me dice que debo ir otra vez a esa academia, pero esta vez será más discreta la visita.

-Karina: Pero, no confió en esas dos chicas que te iban a pedir que te incluyeran en una especie de grupo sin tu opinión.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, además que debo ver como se prepara el lugar en donde pasare unos ratos ahí por el caso.

-Karina: Es cierto, ¿pero no estaría listo entre el domingo o el lunes?

-Hiroshi: Ese es una de mis razones de que voy hacia esa academia. La otra tiene que ver con ese chico.

Repentinamente muestra uno de los localizadores en forma de un objeto que usualmente puede estar en un collar y con su teléfono inteligente probando la aplicación por parte de Subaru que previamente se le descargo antes de irse de la agencia mientras dice:

-Si es lo que creo, podemos dar un golpe fuerte a quienes dirigen todos los secuestros y asesinatos de las personas que tengan posiblemente una Sacred Gear.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya estando cerca de los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh, vemos a Hyoudou Issei quien está caminando estando acompañado por una linda chica que ahora es su novia, algo que ni en sus propios sueños había imaginado, mediante que llegan hasta la entrada de dicha academia, los dos amigos de Issei, Motohama y Matsuda se quedan sorprendidos por lo que ven, y el primero en mención exclama:

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO?!

-Matsuda: Tiene que ser un sueño, ¿no? ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Issei: Ah, chicos, que bueno que los encuentro… (Teniendo una sensación de victoria sobre sus dos amigos) les presento a mí no-vi-a.

-Soy Amano Yuuma, un gusto en conocerlos. (Mediante que ella hace una reverencia)

-Motohama: Es algo improbable que tú puedas tener novia, Ise.

-Matsuda: Siendo como el idiota que eres, literalmente las posibilidades son un 0%.

-Issei: Yuuma-chan, no les hagas caso, el domingo será nuestra primera cita.

-Yuuma: Ya la espero con muchas ansias, no puedo dejar de pensar que ya casi sea el día de nuestra cita. (De ahí, Yuuma revisa su reloj) ¡Ah, mira la hora! Debo irme, ¡nos vemos, Ise!

-Issei: Nos vemos, Yuuma-chan.

-Motohama (quien toma del cuello de la camisa de Issei): ¡¿Cómo demonios te conseguiste una chica tan linda como ella para que sea tu novia?!

-Matsuda: ¡Debió amenazarla con algo, estoy seguro de que hiciste algo así!

-Issei: ¡No sean cabezas huecas ustedes dos! Simplemente nos vimos y ella me pidió que fuera su novio.

-Motohama y Matsuda: ¡¿Qué…?!

Repentinamente se escucha una voz diciendo:

-Dudo que suceda algo así, ya que son muy jóvenes para que paren en la cárcel.

Tanto como Motohama y Matsuda corrieron como si fueran haber robado algo al mismo rey de los demonios, dejando a Issei solo quien ve a un hombre un tanto mayor que él, quien es Hiroshi pero aún no conoce al joven chico quien dice:

-¿Acaso es usted un policía?

-Hiroshi: Algo así, pero no te preocupes, solo fue una broma, vi como ellos dos te molestaban.

-Issei: Si, ellos siempre son así, disculpe por ello, este…

-Hiroshi, por cierto, aquella chica linda que estuvo a tu lado es tu novia, ¿no?

-Issei: ¡Sí! Pude sentir la envidia de los dos cuando me vieron caminar junto con ella…

-Hiroshi: Parece que estas animado.

De repente, Hiroshi saca una especie de moneda o dije que va en un collar mientras se lo entrega a Issei quien sorprendido dice:

-¿Por qué me está dando esto, Hiroshi-san?-Hiroshi: Considera este dije como tu amuleto de la suerte para que tu cita salga perfecta.

-Issei: Ni que lo diga, ah, perdone por no presentarme, soy Hyoudou Issei, pero todos me dicen Ise.

-Hiroshi: Un gusto, Ise-kun. Pero ya debes ir a clases.

-Issei: ¡Es cierto! Muchas gracias por el dije, lo voy a atesorar como mi amuleto de la suerte personal, Hiroshi-san.

De ahí, Issei se aleja corriendo hacia adentrarse más a la academia, dejando a Hiroshi quien saca el lente quienes previamente los hombres que secuestraban bajo las ordenes de los ángeles caídos que podían saber cuáles poseen una Sacred Gear para ver si el chico tiene una, y al ver mediante ese lente, ve un color rojizo dentro de su cuerpo mediante que recuerda el informe dado de Hyoudou Issei por parte de Keita:

- _Hyoudou Issei, 16 años, actualmente es un estudiante de la Academia Kuoh estando en su segundo año, es parte del infame "trio pervertido" de la academia, ya que fue encontrado en diversas ocasiones fisgoneando a las chicas que se cambian de ropa junto con ellos._

-Hiroshi: _No encuentro el por qué estarían detrás de alguien así, entiendo que sea joven, pero de que sea un pervertido que usualmente es encontrado fisgoneando a las chicas que pueda parecerse a un rabo verde es otro asunto, y uno muy grave._ (Nota: literalmente esos viejos que tienen billete y pueden pagar a cualquier chica joven, e inclusive menores de edad para… ya saben el resto)

-Keita: _Es cierto que esto es muy raro de que un joven así sea el próximo blanco de esas personas que están en esa ola de secuestros y asesinatos._

-Hiroshi: _Será que debo poner el ojo a ese chico, si es que pueda ser el próximo objetivo, hay que tener un paso delante de ellos. Por cierto, la otra joven, ¿sabes algo de ella?_

-Keita: _Busque por todos los registros o base de datos y no aparece por ningún lado, e incluso le pedí a los encargados del área de investigación de que puedan buscar un parecido a esa chica, y no se encuentra a una joven así, quizás sea un disfraz o algo que no deja ver quien es realmente, incluso revise el nombre de Amano Yuuma y no existe alguien parecido._

Luego de recordar la conversación sobre la investigación del joven en cuestión, Hiroshi pensó:

 _Mi corazonada era verdad, parece que ese chico tiene un Sacred Gear por el lente, por el lente que mostro un color posee uno de ellos._

Mediante que guarda el lente para alejarse de la entrada de la academia, alguien vinculada de ahí se aparece mientras dice:

-Saito-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Hiroshi: ¡Ah, Shitori-san! Es algo que vine hacer por mi cuenta, aparte que debo ver el lugar que ya está en construcción.

-Sona: Ya veo, pero quizás he pensado que volvió por parte del caso que está incluido.

-Hiroshi: Me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, Shitori-san, pero debo ver como siguen en las construcciones, nos veremos luego.

Mediante que Hiroshi se aleja de Sona, en su andar cruza miradas con una cierta chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que se sorprende que esté pasando sin saber quién es mediante pensaba:

 _Este es el hombre que decía Sona que estaba ayer y sabe en parte de lo que hacen los ángeles caídos… ¿qué está haciendo el aquí?_

Pero cuando justo iba a decir algo, ya Hiroshi se había desaparecido del lugar, que el agente rápidamente está en donde sería su lugar mientras que se den los actos vinculados al caso SG, mientras pensaba:

 _La cita de Issei es el domingo, debo ver qué sucederá ahí, si es que es Raynare o mi imaginación ha jugado de más con todo lo que ocurre…_

Al finalizar su pensamiento, Hiroshi ve como diversos constructores por parte de la agencia le indican todos los preparativos y mediante de ellos, sabrá cuando puede ser entregado.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era domingo, el día más importante de la vida de Hyoudou Issei quien vestía unos pantalones negros con camisa roja y una chaqueta color crema había llegado, el día de su primera cita con su novia, no podía estar más emocionado y a la vez más nervioso de todo lo que siente ahora, y actualmente se encuentra esperando cerca de la entrada de un gran centro comercial mientras ve el reloj de su teléfono pensando que ya casi es la hora, pero repentinamente escucha una voz femenina diciendo:

-Tome uno, por favor.

Y al terminar de escuchar las palabras, Issei repentinamente ve a una chica de su edad que sorpresivamente para el chico vestía un uniforme inusual y que tenía unas alas pequeñas pegadas a su espalda quien le entrega una especie de papel o folleto quien lo lee mediante que aquella chica se aleja de la vista de Issei:

-¿Te concederé un deseo? Sí que es raro, bueno, total no me importara mucho.

Mediante que Issei guarda el papel en uno de los bolsillos, la chica que es su novia, Amano Yuuma, quien vestía una falda blanca que le llega un tanto a sus rodillas y una camisa de mangas largas morada clara diciendo en una suave voz:

-Ise-kun…

-Issei: Buenos días, Yuuma-chan.

-Yuuma: Buenos días, perdona por la tardanza, ¿te hice esperar?

-Issei: No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar. (Mientras que en su mente dice: _Cómo he deseado decir eso al menos una vez. ¡Parece que voy por un buen camino y en menos que canta un gallo tendré mi propio harem!)_

-Yuuma: Ya que estamos aquí, disfrutemos nuestra cita, Ise-kun.-Issei: Sí, vamos.

Mientras que Yuuma e Issei comienzan a caminar en su cita, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la pareja, Hiroshi ve mediante en su teléfono inteligente la distancia que guardo para ver lo que pueda pasar, de ahí, Karina dice:

-Hiroshi, ¿crees que esto sea una buena idea?

-Hiroshi: Tal vez pueda no serla, pero si es como lo pienso, hay que estar pendiente de cada movimiento de que principalmente esa chica pueda hacer.

-Karina: Al menos la distancia que planificaste para no entrometerte en la cita, pero como lo dices, si es algo que ella pueda asesinar a ese chico, hay que hacer algo al respecto.

Ya volviendo con la joven pareja estaban en su cita, que previamente Issei mediante de guías por internet y revistas trato de hacer la mejor de todas, en su paseo, vieron diversos lados de la ciudad para ver que pueden comprar o ver que tienen para mostrar las tiendas, dentro de ellas los novios pudieron entrar a una sala de videojuegos para distraerse y divertirse un buen y largo rato ahí, se marchan hasta una dulcería para disfrutar los bocadillos y postres que ofrecen ahí, al momento de separarse momentáneamente, Issei llega a una tienda en donde ve una especie de pulsera morada oscura que pensaba el regalo ideal para recordar la primera cita de su vida y que fue un verdadero éxito sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por Hiroshi quien vio toda la cita a la distancia que estuvo y sin interponerse en ella, mientras que Karina dice:

-Veo que la cita de esa pareja salió muy bien para ser la primera de ellos.

-Hiroshi: Así parece, al menos no hubo paso algo grave, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que algo le sucederá al chico, y su novia tendrá algo que ver.

-Karina: Estas algo paranoico, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: No es por tener paranoia, Karina. Si es que he sentido que ella es ese ángel caído que me enfrente hace unos días.

Mediante que el pensamiento de Hiroshi sigue estándole presionando de lo previamente vivido, ya el sol se está ocultando entre las montañas mediante que Issei y Yuuma van hasta una plaza que tiene una fuente, y la ultima en mención dice:

-Issei, me divertí muchísimo en el día de hoy.

-Issei: Me alegra escucharlo, por cierto, un regalo como recuerdo para nuestra primera cita.

De ahí, Issei le coloca la pulsera en su mano izquierda, exactamente en su muñeca a su novia quien no esperaba ese regalo de su pareja, quien sorprendida dice:

-¡Qué lindo! No me esperaba que me dieras este regales esto.

-Issei: No es ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo darte, aunque es un comienzo, ya que quiero que esto dure lo suficiente y tengamos muchas citas.

Mediante que siguen en su conversación, Hiroshi está un tanto alejado de la pareja, pero tiene un par de audífonos para pensar que escucha música, pero está al pendiente de todo lo que ocurre por todos los sonidos que aportan a lo que ocurre ahí, que escucha a la chica lo siguiente:

-Entonces, Ise-kun, ¿escucharías mi petición para que recordemos aún más nuestra primera cita?

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¡¿Eh?! (Y en su mente dice: _¿A-acaso será un beso? ¡Sí es eso no debo desperdiciar esta oportunidad!_ ) ¿Y qué petición me pides, Yuuma-chan?

-Yuuma: Sé que esto es repentino, pero… ¿puedes hacerme el favor de morir por mí? (Mediante que una extraña sonrisa tiene en su rostro haciendo desaparecer su ropa que tenía puesta y materializando una vestimenta que parecía vestir ropa interior negra y en su espalda se aparece un par de alas de plumas negras)

Al escuchar lo que ocurre, Hiroshi supo que su preocupación se volvería realidad e inmediatamente ve que el cielo había cambiado como la otra vez que encaro a los ángeles caídos, y sin pensarlo corre hasta donde sucede el lugar de los hechos que Issei queda en shock por lo que acaba de presenciar mientras que sigue escuchando a su "novia" diciendo:

-Sabes, chico, en serio que me divertí mucho, pero… (Haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz en su mano) creo que ya es hora que mueras

-Issei (En su mente: _Es idea mía o acaso vi sus pechos. ¡No es momento de pensar en ello ahora, ve la situación! ¿Me dijo que me mataría? ¿Y esas alas que tiene en su espalda? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!_ ): Yuuma-ch-

Pero justo que iba a decir una sola palabra de más, sintió como esa lanza atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que el chico sienta un dolor que no había sentido antes, aunque de sacarla al momento de tocarla desaparece haciendo que se ponga de rodillas y que se ponga en el suelo con una gran herida en el tronco de su cuerpo estando en un gran charco de sangre por la hemorragia que le causo que poco a poco pierda su vida mientras que escucha a la que fue su novia decir:

-Lo siento, sé que nuestro tiempo fue corto pero me dieron las órdenes de eliminarte ya que puedes ser un peligro potencial para nuestros planes, (Mediante que se sienta en un banco) si vas a odiar a alguien, odia al dios quien coloco una Sacred Gear en ti.

-Issei (Quien seguía moribundo): ¿Qué? ¿Sacred Gear?

-"Yuuma": Pero los recuerdos que tuvimos en esta cita siempre los voy a recordar, pero…

Repentinamente un disparo de luz pasa cerca de su rostro que provino detrás de ella y que literalmente raspo su mejilla izquierda mientras escucha una nueva voz diciendo:

-Ya veo, con que fueron ordenados por sus jefes… sabía que se volvería algo así, ya que tenía esa sensación que nos veríamos de nuevo…

Y "Yuuma" ve de dónde provino esa voz que salió de la nada pensando que nadie estaría dentro de su barrera, quien ve a un hombre que literalmente le estaba apuntando mientras dice:

-Tal parece que nos volvemos a vernos, Raynare. ¿O debería llamarte Amano Yuuma?

-Raynare: Tú… ¡eres de la otra vez quien evito eliminar a las personas en ese estacionamiento!

-Hiroshi: Ya sabía que ibas por él, ya tenía mi corazonada que ibas a eliminar a alguien que pueda ser una amenaza para tu grupo. Pero jamás pensé que harías una bajeza de tal nivel.

-Raynare: Has estado en mi camino dos veces, pero en esta no pudiste rescatar al chico, Saito Hiroshi-san…

-Hiroshi: Así que sabes mi nombre, ¿no? Entonces…

De ahí, Raynare hace aparecer una lanza de luz y la envía rápidamente hacia Hiroshi, quien este con un disparo de su pistola laser la desintegra de un santiamén, haciendo que el ángel caído femenino quede en shock por la acción que hizo el agente mientras dice:

-¡No tendré ningún problema en volverte aún más la mierda que ya eres!

Para la sorpresa de Raynare por lo que vio, ella comienza a aparecer cada lanza de luz y dirigiéndolas hacia Hiroshi, quien muestra la otra arma sagrada, quien previamente Karina tuvo unas indicaciones sobre ellas en contra de los ataques como por ejemplo la lanza de luz.

- _¿Esas lanzas de luz las puede cancelar las armas sagradas?_

-Karina: _Sí, de paso que puede ser mezclarse en un solo rifle o ser unas espadas de luz._

Mediante que Hiroshi se oculta en uno de los arboles cercanos de la plaza esperando el ataque de Raynare, esta siente que alguien más aparte ha llegado y dice:

-¡Maldita sea! Se apareció alguien que no quería ver ni en pintura, Saito Hiroshi, me sigues interesando más y más, pero es una lástima que te matare en otra ocasión.

De ahí se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche que poco a poco llega en la plaza, dejando a Hiroshi completamente solo pero luego dice:

-¡Es cierto! ¡El chico!

Y de inmediato Hiroshi va hasta donde se encuentra Hyoudou Issei quien sigue moribundo, ya sabiendo que su hora de partir del mundo ha llegado, mediante que en su mente dice:

- _Maldita sea, ¿esto es mi final? ¿Aquí se termina todo? Aún… no quiero… morir… no puedo abrir mis ojos_

Y al sentir que poco a poco su conciencia se va desapareciendo, el joven pervertido tiene un último pensamiento:

- _Sí es así que voy a morir, debía tener mi cabeza en unos pechos como almohada._

Repentinamente el papel que tenía en el bolsillo comienza a brillar haciendo aparecer en el piso una especie de sello especial haciendo aparecer una chica diciendo:

-¿Así que eres tu quien me estaba llamando?

-Issei: Rojo… ese cabello rojo…

-Rias: No te preocupes, cumpliré tu deseo de vivir, pero a cambio… (Y se le aparecen unas alas distintas a Raynare, como si fuera un murciélago) tendrás que vivir para mí…

Y entre una luz desaparecen del lugar justo antes de que Hiroshi llegara a la escena en donde el cadáver de Issei no se encontraba, y lo más extraño de todo es que no había ninguna gota de sangre derramada, y dice:

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-Karina: ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Si el cuerpo estaba aquí hace unos instantes!

-Hiroshi: Quizás llego alguien y lo tomo, haciendo que se desactivara el rastreador momentáneamente.

-Karina: Aunque querías evitar eso a toda costa que no haya asesinato, y en especial con ese chico.

-Hiroshi: Pero hay que ver si se reactiva, pero lo dudo, hay algo que si note es que perdió mucha sangre por esa lanza.

-Karina: Sé que te sientes responsable de lo que paso de Issei. Pero no te presiones de más.

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, pero no estuve a tiempo, igual con mi padre que no estuve en el momento más importante mediante que en su misión falleció, lo mismo pasó con Ise.

-Karina: Mejor vamos a casa, quizás mañana estarás con cabeza fría de lo que paso hoy.

-Hiroshi: Es verdad.

De ahí, Hiroshi entre lamentos e impotencia, se marcha pensando que también ha descubierto algo en base en el caso aún más que lo previamente se sabe.

* * *

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, se ve la residencia Hyoudou, que en ella la escena está en el cuarto de Issei quien este repentinamente se despierta en su cama mediante que la luz del sol entra en su cuarto y pone una mano en su rostro y dice:

-Pero que sueño tan loco tuve, que yo tenía novia y ella me mato…

De ahí se prepara para un nuevo día en la academia que asiste, pero no puede dejar de pensar de lo ocurrido, y ve que en la mesa está el amuleto que le dio Hiroshi previo a su cita pero luego pensó:

 _Pero desde ese día he sentido mi cuerpo con más energía por las noches, pero en las mañanas son muy pesadas que tal es así que siento que el sol me está cocinando vivo._

Ya mediante que llega a la Academia Kuoh con todos los dolores y pesares que siente, Issei llega a su salón de clases y se sienta en su puesto, pero repentinamente es recibido por un golpe de su compañero Matsuda quien dice:

-¡Hey, compañero! ¿Qué tal el DVD porno que te preste el otro día?

-Issei: ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡No hables con voz alta!

Mediante que varias chicas hablan en susurros sabiendo que son del grupo infame de la academia que el tercer miembro del mismo aparece diciendo:

-Sí que hubo un gran viento hoy, tal así que pille muchas pantis que tenían puestas muchas chicas hoy.

-Issei: Si que ustedes dos no tienen mucha vida social.

De repente Matsuda coloca su maletín de escuela en el escritorio de Issei mientras dice:

-Por cierto, tengo algo excelente aquí… ¿No es impresionante? Tengo una obra maestra muy difícil en conseguir, ¡la primera edición de la parodia belleza AV! (Nota: AV en las siglas son videos para adultos, como películas, series o parodias con niveles que muchos conocen…)

Al decir eso, muchas chicas entre susurros dicen diversas cosas sobre el chico, como Ero-mono, virgen, que es de lo peor, pervertido, en fin, y cuando escucho eso, Matsuda dice:

-¡Hey, chicas! ¡Si siguen estando de mironas, me las violare en mil fantasías!

-Issei: Ya está mal de la cabeza-Matsuda: ¡Hey, Motohama, ayúdame a detenerlas!

-Motohama (mientras tiene el DVD en sus manos): Esto es realmente increíble.

-Matsuda: ¡Motohama!

Luego de toda la rabieta de su amigo que pudo calmarse, los tres vuelven en su conversación habitual, aunque a Issei estaba un tanto distraído, como si no le importase, y ya calmando, Matsuda dice:

-¿Pero cómo puedes hacer esa cara con un tesoro tan raro justo en frente de nuestros ojos?

-Motohama: Es cierto, es raro de ti que parece que estas fuera de sintonía.

-Issei: Ni yo lo sé, parece que he tenido una pésima noche que mis fuerzas no se han recuperado lo suficiente.

-Motohama: ¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú, siendo que es la encarnación del erotismo pueda incluso enfermarse? O sobre de esa ilusión de que tienes novia como la otra vez.

-Matsuda: Se llamaba Amano Yuuma-chan, ¿no?

-Issei: ¿Ustedes no tienen algún recuerdo de Yuuma-chan?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, los dos chicos se quedan algo pensativos mientras que Matsuda coloca una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Issei y dice:

-Te lo digo, Ise, no recuerdo que nos hayas presentado o que conocimos a esa chica, ¿no, Motohama?

-Motohama: Te lo habíamos dicho varias veces que no nos presentaste una chica así, además de que es muy descabellado que tu tengas novia.

-Issei: No, lo recuerdo bien, que les presente a mi novia…

Repentinamente Issei tiene el recuerdo fresco de presentar en frente de sus amigos a su "novia" unos días antes de su cita con ella, luego dice Matsuda:

-Si dices la verdad, debes tener al menos su teléfono o una foto con ella.-Issei: Que raro, tenía su teléfono y unas fotos con ella.

-Motohama: ¿Quién se estaría molestando por algo insignificante como borrar un número telefónico?

-Issei (quien se levanta de su asiento): ¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Matsuda, busca cinco cajas de pañuelos, tendremos un maratón de AV! ¡Motohama, busca unos bocadillos para combatir el hambre!

-Motohama: ¡Este sí es el Issei que conocemos!

-Issei: ¡Vamos a disfrutar nuestra juventud, chicos!

Repentinamente diversas chicas hacen alboroto y los tres chicos van a esa ventana y ven a la chica más popular de toda la Academia Kuoh, la chica que está en el primer lugar de toda el recinto y una de las dos grandes Onee-samas, Rias Gremory, quien camina por el patio de la academia y repentinamente cruza miradas con Issei quien se sorprende y se sonroja, al notar eso, Matsuda dice:

-Hey, Ise, ¿qué sucede?

-Issei (Nervioso): Ah, este… no es nada.

Pero repentinamente la puerta del salón se abre y se ve a un hombre que estaba jadeando por la carrera que tuvo hasta llegar ahí, quien levanta la cara y resulta ser Hiroshi pero muchos no lo reconocen mientras poco a poco recupera el aliento y dice:

-Disculpen, ¿se encuentra aquí Hyoudou Issei?

-Issei: Sí, soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

Repentinamente Hiroshi va hasta donde se encuentra el chico quien no se esperaba que un hombre algo mayor a pesar de su juventud fuera algo popular con las chicas y dice:

-Necesito que me acompañes, hay algo de que quiero hablar contigo y tiene que ser ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen el 3 modificado, va a ser un dolor de cabeza de cuales caps serán los que modifique antes de subir el 11, sin más hasta otra...**


	4. Archivo 4: Confrontación y Presentación

**Hey, chicos! Cómo están?! Bien avise que editaría varios episodios por diversos errores que tuve al momento, y en este no será la excepción, sin más disfruten...!**

* * *

A tempranas horas del día, se nota a Hiroshi que se encuentra en el terreno que ha sido ofrecido por la Academia Kuoh que ya está listo para ser entregado siendo acompañado por el constructor en jefe y por Jirou quien este dice:

-Muchas gracias por haber culminado este trabajo.

-Hiroshi: Bien lo dijo Kana-san, nadie mejor que Amakawa Takumi para el trabajo.

-Takumi: No es nada, ya está listo, si quieres ponle un nombre, Hiroshi-kun. Como este lugar estará bajo tu cuidado, debes nómbralo.

-Hiroshi (Que lo piensa): Jamás he pensado tener un lugar así, pareciera como un Pit.

-Jirou: ¿Un Pit?

-Hiroshi: Como esos lugares especiales que están en las pistas de carreras, y este es perfecto para uno de ellos, aunque sea algo grande.

-Takumi: Es que puede caber dos autos y tiene tres cuartos, una sala, una cocina y un baño. Puedes dejar a alguien viviendo aquí si gustas, como no estarás todo el tiempo.

-Hiroshi: Sí, aunque si debo pasar unos ratos por aquí ya que se cree que varios estudiantes que puedan estar próximamente en el caso, previamente se habló con las personas encargadas del consejo estudiantil de la academia que estaré en nombre de la agencia para que este al pendiente desde el Pit, pero daré una vuelta por ahí.

-Jirou: Pero estarás, a pesar de estar un tanto lejos del área de la academia, igual mantendrás un ojo aquí, ya le informaré a la directora Kayano para que este al pendiente de lo que ocurra aquí desde la agencia.

-Takumi: Por ahora debo retirarme hacia allá.

-Jirou: Entonces déjeme llevarlo, yo también debo ir por diversos asuntos.

-Hiroshi: Tengan cuidado.

-Takumi: Ah, Hiroshi-kun, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ver si todos los trabajadores se han marchado?

-Hiroshi: No tengo problema en hacer ese favor.

Mediante que revisa a diversos trabajadores quienes culminaron su trabajo ya dando su paso hacia la agencia, sus respectivas casas o se preparan para ir hacia otro lugar que previamente han apartado para ese día dejando a Hiroshi quien contempla su nuevo lugar de trabajo aparte de su departamento que es el Pit, adentrándose en él, ve que en la entrada es una normal como una casa, pero hay diversas pantallas especiales creadas para Karina que pueda ver todo el lugar y dice:

-Sí que este lugar es increíble, Hiroshi-kun. Parece que has sacado el premio gordo de la lotería en el Pit.

-Hiroshi: Tal vez, pero si me permite estar cerca de lo que ocurre aquí. Aun con eso, me sigue pesando y mucho que haya sido incapaz de poder salvar al chico antes de que ese ángel caído lo asesinara…

-Karina: Hiroshi… entiendo cómo te sientes responsable de lo que le pasó a ese chico, pero desde que desapareció luego de que su alma se separó de su cuerpo, es como si no estuviera ahí, ni una gota de sangre que ha sido derramada del piso.

-Hiroshi: Mi padre estaría molesto en su tumba si llega a enterarse que no pude rescatar a alguien justo antes de que fuera llevada su alma a un lugar mejor.

-Karina: Hey, no es para tanto. Como te lo dije, no sigas poniendo más culpas de ese incidente.

-Hiroshi: Debí seguir con la promesa que le hice a mi padre en su lápida, el de proteger y servir. E incluso si hubiese sabido antes, no hubiera pasado nada…

-Karina: Hiroshi, debes pensar en lo que se viene ahora, no te quedes estancado en el pasado.

-Hiroshi: Es verdad…

Mediante que Hiroshi saca su celular, este se sorprende por la notificación que tiene de la aplicación del rastreador que le otorgó a Issei como amuleto de buena suerte estaba activado y se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de la academia, con la reacción que tiene el agente, Karina noto que se estaba desesperando mientras dice:

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Parece que se te dio un ataque!

-Hiroshi: ¡Es que me dará algo con lo que acabo de ver, Hyoudou Issei está en la academia!

-Karina: ¡¿Estás seguro de eso?!

De ahí, en su forma de alma de datos Karina entra rápidamente al reloj de Hiroshi mientas que la pantalla holográfica circular y ve el teléfono inteligente del agente mientras dice:

-Sí no estaría de esta manera, la aplicación que me dio Subaru-jiisan me indica que el rastreador que le di a Issei como un amuleto está activo y se encuentra no muy lejos desde el Pit.

-Karina: Entonces, ¿quieres ver para averiguarlo, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: No me lo tienes que preguntar, debo ir y rápido…

Mediante que sale del Pit, Hiroshi asegura el lugar antes de ir rápidamente a la academia Kuoh que para la sorpresa de que el joven que presuntamente murió este caminando, y adentrándose más al recinto, el agente estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sea posible hasta el lugar en donde marcaba la aplicación y sorpresivamente ha llamado la atención de diversos estudiantes, mientras que corre hasta el segundo piso, que en él hay un salón que está marcando al ver su teléfono y la puerta del salón mientras dice:

-¿Con qué se encuentra aquí el chico?

Y con el sentirse cansado y jadeando por la falta de aire por todo el camino a pie que recorrió lo más rápido que fuera posible abre la puerta del salón sorprendiendo a los presentes de ahí y dice:

-Disculpen, ¿se encuentra aquí Hyoudou Issei?

-Issei (quien estaba en la ventana del salón y responde al llamado de Hiroshi): Sí, soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

Mediante que el agente se adentra al salón llamando la atención de diversos estudiantes, en especial con las chicas, llega hasta donde está el chico mientras dice:

-Necesito que me acompañes, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y tiene que ser ahora mismo.

-Issei: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ahora mismo?!

-Hiroshi: Sí, y es algo muy importante…

Al ver la importancia de lo que ocurre, Issei asienta la invitación de charlar de Hiroshi que junto con él salen del salón, pero el agente no pensó que llamo tanto la atención de las estudiantes que ven como mayormente es del agrado y los otros dos chicos estaban un tanto extrañados por lo que se acaba de pasar, además que repentinamente se llevó ese hombre a su compañero de armas y de perversiones.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 4: Confrontación y Presentación:_**

Luego de la sorpresa de su aparición en el salón de la clase de Hyoudou Issei, este junto con Hiroshi se encuentran en el patio de la academia Kuoh, exactamente en una zona en donde está una máquina de venta de bebidas, al ofrecer una al chico quien dice:

-Gracias, sí que dio un alboroto en el salón.

-Hiroshi: Perdona, es que era urgente hablar contigo.

De repente, Issei ve bien la cara y recordó quien era ese hombre y dice:

-¡Hiroshi-san! Sabía que era usted, pero no pensé que llego algo agitado al salón.

-Hiroshi: Es que era un asunto de un caso en especial.

-Issei: ¿Un caso?

-Hiroshi: Sí, y de paso quisiera preguntarte algo, ya que parece que sabes de una persona en particular que estoy buscando…

Al decir eso, el joven se pregunta por ello pero nota que Hiroshi está buscando algo en su teléfono inteligente, exactamente una imagen y de inmediato se lo muestra a Issei mientras escucha al agente decir:

-¿De casualidad has visto esta chica? (mostrando la foto de una chica haciendo que Issei se sorprenda)

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¡¿Yuuma-chan?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas una foto de ella y yo no?!

-Hiroshi (Sorprendido): ¡¿Eh?! ¡Explícate mejor en lo que acabas de decir!

-Issei: Es que esa chica parece ser mi novia, pero de alguna manera nadie que conozco la recuerda, pareciera que no he tomado una foto con ella o tenga su número de teléfono…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hiroshi piensa:

 _También tendrá poderes para hacer olvidar todos los recuerdos y acciones que tuvo con la persona que asesino con otros individuos fueron borrados, pero… ¿por qué de este chico y conmigo no fueron borrados o alterados nuestros recuerdos?_

Mediante que culmina su pensamiento, escucha a Issei decir:

-Pero parece que usted la pudo encontrar, ¡y tengo la prueba suficiente de que ella existe!

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, Ise-kun. Todavía hay cosas que no puedo ver bien en este rompecabezas…

-Issei: ¿Un rompe-cabezas?

-Hiroshi: Siempre existe el misterio de que tienes que colocar bien las piezas y ver la imagen claramente…

De ahí suena el timbre justo en que Hiroshi iba a decir algo más, e Issei dice:

-Ya debo ir a clases, gracias por mostrarme la foto, Hiroshi-san… ¡ahora podre decirles a los chicos que Yuuma-chan si existe!

-Hiroshi: ¡No corras por los pasillos, Ise!

Ya mediante que Issei se había alejado lo suficiente de Hiroshi, este activa el reloj para materializar la pantalla holográfica circular que Karina dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿sí lo que piensas es cierto? En que esto sería un tanto alocado en que te enfrentes a seres así.

-Hiroshi: Como lo dijo la directora cuando acepte el caso, que "tal vez estaré presenciando algo que no será netamente humano". Y con lo que he visto se ha afirmado esa cita, pero quiero hacer un seguimiento con Issei, siento que puede vincular con otros seres, y que también puedan tener vinculación en el caso.

-Karina: Pero tienes que esperar, ¿no? Fue muy sorpresivo que llegaras de esa manera al salón de ese chico.

-Hiroshi: Es verdad que me precipite de más ya que no me esperaba que estuviera vivo, pero en vez de ir hacia él ahora, esperemos hasta que culminen sus clases o el encuentro con sus amigos. Pero volvamos al Pit, hay ciertas cosas que debo planificar antes.

Mediante que Hiroshi comienza su andar de retorno al Pit no sabía que estaba siendo visto por alguien, exactamente una solitaria chica de cabellos plateados cortos que estaba comiendo pero como es el mismo hombre que le ha sido avisada de si es amigo o enemigo, mientras en su mente dice:

 _¿Otra vez ese hombre está aquí en Kuoh? ¿Por qué estaba cerca? Tendré que informar a la Buchou de esto._

Mediante que culmina su comida, Koneko aún se sigue pensando el motivo de que Hiroshi apareciera en los terrenos de la academia, este se adentra hasta el lugar donde está el Pit y se mantiene en ese lugar con una ropa que había traído desde su departamento para estar preparado para todo, ya llegando al nuevo recinto, Karina va hacia una de las pantallas y dice:

-Sabes, Hiroshi, he notado que alguien te ha estado siguiendo desde que llegaste aquí a la academia.

-Hiroshi: No me ha pasado por la cabeza que me siguen, pero si saben algo de los asesinatos a los que tengan un Sacred Gear han mandado a ponerme un ojo encima.

-Karina: ¿Será que esas dos estudiantes del consejo estudiantil mandaron a vigilarte?

-Hiroshi: No creo que serían tan capaces de hacer eso, además, un consejo estudiantil está al pendiente de todos los problemas y ocupaciones que atiendan a los estudiantes, pero, ¿serán de las otras fracciones que me habías mencionado?

-Karina: Ahora que lo mencionas, esas dos chicas parecieran tener un poder distinto a Raynare, lo único que no tengo claro es cuál es su fracción.

-Hiroshi: Bien, esperemos y veremos. No debemos hacer algo imprudente ahora mismo, además… (Y con su teléfono inteligente activa la aplicación del rastreador) con esto podemos saber en dónde se encuentra hasta cierto punto.

-Karina: Pero… (De ahí, Karina hace un puchero) ¡Me molesta que últimamente estas siendo popular con las chicas que son menores de edad!

-Hiroshi (molesto y en la cocina): ¡No seas tonta, Karina! Sé muy bien que estoy fuera de su alcance, parece que les afecto y en serio estar en una escuela mixta o tener un miembro masculino en su familia a diversas chicas de esa academia.

Mediante que Hiroshi busca una bandeja de una comida para disfrutar su almuerzo esperando lo que llegara a pasar con Issei, quien este se encuentra en clases, pero sigue pensando sobre el maratón que disfrutara con sus compañeros en crimen luego de clases.

* * *

En otro lado dentro de los terrenos de la academia Kuoh, exactamente en la casa antigua que se encuentra cerca de la zona deportiva de dicho recinto, dentro de la sala que parece que está muy cuidada a pesar del exterior, vemos a Akeno quien pasa de ella hasta una especie de cuarto de baño que parece que alguien lo está usando, mientras que carga un paño mientras dice:

-Como lo dice Koneko, parece que estamos pensando de más sobre que Saito Hiroshi sea un enemigo, Rias.

-Rias (quien está usando el baño): Aun así, parece que ha tomado el ojo con mi nuevo sirviente.

-Akeno: Sí que es raro que haya estado siguiendo a nuestro nuevo aliado, ¿crees que será capaz de eliminarlo?

-Rias (quien cierra el grifo de la regadera habiendo culminado su ducha y saca su mano para tomar una toalla): Debemos verlo con cuidado, Sona quería a ese hombre en sus filas lo más rápido que fuera posible, pero por poco iba a ser descubierta. Nosotros no vamos a hacer algo tan trivial, veremos que hace ese hombre por cualquier cosa.

-Akeno: Total debemos que debo estar pendiente que hace con ese hombre, aunque por Koneko-chan piensa que no es un enemigo.

-Rias (mientras se había secado su cuerpo desnudo y comienza a vestirse): Aun así debemos estar preparado, no vamos a traer a Hyoudou Issei hoy al club hasta que sea el momento indicado, y también podríamos llamar a ese hombre que últimamente ha sido popular con Koneko y con Sona.

-Akeno: No creo que haya sido por accidente que este visitando habitualmente por simple casualidad, tal vez debo poner el ojo a ese hombre…

-Rias (quien se pone su ropa interior y ahora se pone su uniforme): Aun no tenemos que forzarnos a llegar esos extremos, pero si hace algo a mi lindo sirviente, tendré que actuar. Ustedes vayan a realizar más contratos por nuestro bien…

Ya habiendo terminado de colocar su uniforme, Rias sale del baño para preparar del nuevo día de clases en Kuoh, pero aún sigue preocupada en que su nuevo sirviente puede estar en un grave problema y puede ser cazado por ese famoso Saito Hiroshi quien ha robado y mucho la atención de los presentes de la academia, en especial diversas chicas.

* * *

Hablando del nuevo siervo de Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Issei está junto sus amigos disfrutando el maratón que planificó junto con sus amigos que son igual al chico, unos pervertidos, quienes se quedaron en un lugar dentro de la academia hasta altas horas de la noche, mediante ese tiempo, disfrutaron su evento pero su ánimo decayó grave por no tener novia aun a su edad e incluso escucharon un grave trauma que le ocurrió a Motohama que los tres estuvieron entre lágrimas por ello, mediante de su despedida los tres chicos toman caminos distintos para irse a sus respectivas casas, dejando a un solitario Issei quien ve ya está de camino a su hogar, pero piensa:

 _¡Qué buena noche, estoy lleno de energía! Pero este sentimiento ha sido muy fuerte últimamente._

Mediante su caminar, Issei siente una presencia mientras piensa ahora:

 _Pero… ¿qué es esta irritante sensación?_

De repente Issei se voltea y ve a un hombre que estaba vestido formalmente y usa un sombrero especial y dice:

-Es una lástima que realmente pueda encontrarte alguien como tú en un lugar como este…

Mientras que poco a poco la persona que dijo eso, Issei piensa:

 _¿Pero de que está hablando este tipo?_

Y al ver que se acerca más el tipo hacia él mientras dice:

-¿Tratas de huir? Dime al menos, ¿quién es tu amo?

Pero Issei salió disparado y se aleja del tipo mientras piensa:

 _En un momento como este, ¡debe estar uno concentrado en salir corriendo de esta!_

E Issei rápidamente llega hasta una especie de plaza parque pensando que había perdido a ese tipo misterioso, entre su jadeo por falta de energía y de aire dice:

-Luego de correr hasta acá…

Pero no iba a decir una palabra más cuando escucha al tipo decir:

-¿Habías pensado que te dejaría escapar?

Y repentinamente ve dos alas negras en su espalda del mismo tipo que dice:-Puedes decirme el hombre de tu amo, ¿o eres un demonio perdido?

Y al notar esas alas negras del hombre que está viendo a Issei, este dice:

-Esas alas… ¡son iguales a las de Yuuma-chan!

Y el hombre comienza a volar en el aire mientras dice:

-No estoy detectando algún rastro de tu amo, debes ser un "perdido", si es así, ¡no encuentro el problema en matarte!

Repentinamente Issei presiente de lo que se viene, y piensa:

 _¡Ya sé lo que está por venir!_

Y al ver que el tipo ha invocado de su mano una lanza de luz, Issei comienza a correr y piensa:

 _Como se esperaba, ¡aquí viene la lanza!_

Mediante que Issei se aleja un tanto del tipo, este se prepara para lanzar la lanza de luz que va de camino hacia él mientras pensó:

 _¡Maldición, me va a matar!_

Aunque se alejó para el impacto de la lanza corriendo de espaldas al tipo no fuera de lleno, Issei se preparó para lo peor, pero repentinamente vio en su cuerpo y no vio que la lanza no fue atravesada en su cuerpo, es más, nunca le llego a recibir el joven recién reencarnado como un demonio y el hombre dice:

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Quién fue que hizo desaparecer esa lanza?!

De repente, se escucha una voz de un hombre y dice:

-Sabía que no podía apartar la mirada del chico, porque iba a ser perseguido por otro ser…

(Insertar audio: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST: Stardust Crusaders)

Repentinamente se aparece un hombre que el tipo no reconoce e Issei se sorprende que haya alguien por aquí a estas horas mientras dice:

-Me sorprende que vayas por este chico, luego de que ibas a matar a diez personas en ese estacionamiento hace unos días.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Hiroshi-san?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Hiroshi: Tu amuleto me ayudo para saber en dónde estás. Pero ahora, hay algo primero que debo lidiar…

Y cambia su mirada hacia el tipo que estaba lanzando la lanza de luz a Issei, pero ahora tiene otra que la lanza hacia Hiroshi, pero este la hace desaparecer con un disparo laser de su pistola modificada haciendo que los presentes se sorprendan y el hombre de alas negras dice:

-¡¿Así que puedes cancelar las lanzas de luz?! No me queda duda el por qué Raynare ha tenido tus ojos en ti…

-Issei: ¿Raynare? ¡¿Te refieres a Yuuma-chan?!

-Hiroshi (quien suspira luego de escuchar las palabras de Issei): Yare yare daze (dame un respiro), parece sí que he estado siendo seguido por diversos seres, pero total… ¡no dejaré que hagan lo que quieren!

Mediante que el tipo de alas negras hace otra lanza de luz que la dirige hacia Hiroshi, este la desaparece con otro disparo pero ve otra que va hacia el agente que rápidamente muestra otra pistola y con un disparo la desaparecer haciendo que Issei se sorprenden por lo que como está luchando Hiroshi pero repentinamente nota al hombre que se le vuela el sombrero al tipo, y rápidamente Hiroshi le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago y luego una patada en la cara haciendo que el tipo se quede un tanto inconsciente y repentinamente cambia su mirada y escucha una voz femenina diciendo:

-No podrás tocar a ese chico.

-Hiroshi: No tengo la más mínima intención de lastimarlo…

Repentinamente el hombre se recupera mientras dice:

-Ese pelo carmesí, sí que lo conozco bien, ¿así que eres parte de los Gremory?

-Hiroshi: ¿Gremory? (de repente se voltea a ver una chica que tiene el mismo uniforme de las personas que están el caso)

-Soy Rias Gremory, es un gusto, señor ángel caído Donaseek…

-Issei: ¡¿Rias-senpai?!

-Hiroshi: Con razón me parecía conocido esa voz, fue uno de los ángeles caídos que iba a asesinar a diez personas que estaban siendo secuestradas, y es el mismo que lanzo una lanza de luz y atravesó una furgoneta que fue usada por los secuestradores…

-Rias: No vayas a- ¡¿Qué?!

-Donaseek: ¡¿Sabes de ese incidente?!

-Hiroshi: ¿Y qué te digo si soy el que evitara ese ataque de ustedes? Ya que luego de eso me encontré con la famosa novia de Ise-kun…

Al escuchar eso, el ángel caído se molesta, pero su ataque es bloqueado por Hiroshi que le da otro fuerte golpe en su estómago haciendo que se retuerce del dolor y escucha al agente decir:

-Deberías pensar el no menospreciar el potencial humano que es infinito…

(Culmina aquí el track de sonido)

Rias e Issei se quedan en estado de shock, y aún más en la primera en mención ya que nunca ha visto algo así, que un humano pueda derrotar a un ángel caído y aún más sorprendente es que salvo a su sirviente sin saber que es un demonio, quien este dice:

-Hiroshi-san, muchas gracias. De no ser por usted estaría en graves problemas…

-Hiroshi: Ni lo menciones, además que tenía el presentimiento de que paso contigo luego de que te asesinara esa chica…

-Rias: Disculpe, ¿usted es-?

-Hiroshi: Sí quieren puedo llevarlos hasta sus casas, pero si me acompañan primero a un lugar en especial…

Issei asienta con la cabeza sobre la indicación del agente y Rias suspira rendida porque no ve otra alternativa en que fuera a hacer algo raro Hiroshi ya que le debe que su nuevo sirviente este vivo, y el agente dice:

-Bien, mi auto está cerca de aquí, así que vámonos de una vez…

Pero repentinamente Donaseek se levanta y hace una gran lanza de luz en sus dos manos y en su rabia dice:

-¡Aunque seas una que rigen este lugar, no dejaré que salgas con vida y con esos dos hombres, Rias Gremory!

-Hiroshi (quien estaba de espaldas del ángel caído): ¡Ya cierra tu puta boca de una maldita vez!

(Insertar audio: You Know My Name – Chris Cornell)

Y saca su pistola entre su chaqueta y volteándose dispara sin piedad a Donaseek quien recibió el disparo de lleno en el corazón haciendo que su lanza desapareciera por completo, cayendo en el piso y soltando una gran cantidad de sangre en la herida profunda haciendo que este ángel caído muriera, al presenciar ese acto, Rias e Issei no pueden tener otra sensación a la que estar en shock por lo que acaba de pasar mientras que el agente guarda su pistola y avisa a los dos jóvenes:

-Hey, ustedes dos, vamos de una vez antes de que se pueda pasar de control y no quiero hacer largas explicaciones al respecto de ello.

Rápidamente Issei va hacia Hiroshi y Rias le da una última mirada al cadáver de Donaseek y tendría una anécdota nueva ante sus compañeros y conocidos, en la que un humano que pudo derrotar y asesinar a un ángel caído, al llegar al Renault de Hiroshi los jóvenes se montan en el auto del agente que enciende el motor del vehículo y da marcha alejándose de la escena anterior y va rápidamente a los terrenos de la academia Kuoh, e Issei dice:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿por qué vamos hacia la academia?

-Hiroshi: Técnicamente iremos a un lugar que no es la academia Kuoh pero se encuentra en sus terrenos.

-Rias: Quiero saber por qué siguió a mi lindo sirviente ahora mismo.

-Hiroshi: Paciencia, Rias Gremory-san. Todas nuestras dudas serán resueltas cuando lleguemos.

Rias se sorprende ya que Hiroshi sabía su nombre mediante que junto al agente que sigue manejando su automóvil llegan a un nuevo lugar que para los dos jóvenes es nuevo, y adentrándose más al lugar, notan ambos como está arreglado y que cuenta con cosas que jamás han visto, y entre las pantallas ven a una mujer que dice:

-¡Hey, Hiroshi, no puedes llevar a ellos dos aquí como si nada!

-Hiroshi: Tienen que darme su testimonio, Karina. Además que tuve que encargarme de uno de los ángeles caídos del intento fallido del secuestro hace días.

-Karina: Ya veo, pero siento que son distintos a ellos.

Repentinamente Rias se acerca a Hiroshi mientras dice:

-No sé lo que sucede aquí, pero por el nombre del clan Gremory exijo que me cuente lo que ocurre ahora mismo.

-Issei: Rias-senpai, no creo que él sepa lo que paso a pesar de que nos salvó.

-Hiroshi: Sí sé, y mucho más que lo que creen…

Repentinamente ambos se sorprenden por la afirmación del agente quien dice:

-Ah, cierto, perdonen mi descortesía en no presentarme antes a ustedes dos, aunque de antemano conozco a Issei y de casualidad escuche el nombre de Gremory-san, soy un agente especial de la JNSA, Saito Hiroshi.

(Aquí se culmina la canción)

-Rias: ¿Saito Hiroshi? ¡¿Usted es el famoso Saito Hiroshi que tanto comentan?!

-Hiroshi: Parece que sabe mi nombre, Rias Gremory-san.

-Rias: Ya lo había escuchado en diversas ocasiones, pero volviendo al punto, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Hiroshi: Usted misma se presentó ante el ángel caído y estuve cerca para escucharlo, pues parece que hizo mención en que es una de las personas que tiene jurisdicción en este lugar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Rias: Tiene razón, pero no soy una persona, ya que soy un demonio.

A decir la palabra, se le aparecen unas alas distintas a la de los ángeles caídos y de igual manera a Issei quien dice:

-¡¿Soy un demonio?!

-Rias (quien se acerca a Issei): Sí, Hyoudou Issei-kun, un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Rias Gremory, un demonio. Y también soy tu ama (mientras le pone una mano en su mejilla), ¿debería llamarte Issei?

-Hiroshi: Con razón me parecía raro que estuviera vivo luego de ese ataque mortal…

-Karina: Es una demonio, va otro ser que Hiroshi conoce (y en su espalda se muestra en la pantalla sus alas en arcoíris)

-Rias: ¿Y esa chica? Es alguien que no he visto antes.

-Hiroshi: Es que no es de este planeta, es de un planeta muy alejado a este, la princesa del planeta Durivant, Karina Duriviant.

-Issei: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Un verdadero extraterrestre, ¿dices?!

-Hiroshi: Sí, ah, Gremory-san, menos mal que esta por aquí, hay algo que la vincula con el caso que ando siguiendo en estos momentos.

-Rias: ¿Cómo que hay algo que me vincula con un caso? Mejor dicho, ¿quién es usted, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Como lo mencione, soy un agente especial, aunque en sus términos, diría que soy un simple humano pero conoce los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles celestiales.

-Rias: ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Hiroshi: Por Karina, quien me pidió que la reviviera de su sueño, pero es otro tema, ya que ahora quiero hablar sobre lo siguiente…

Mediante que Hiroshi busca una carpeta, encuentra unas fotos y se la muestra tanto a Rias y a Issei mientras escucha al agente decir:

-Es que cada vez que hay algo con secuestros y asesinatos, unos jóvenes siempre se aparecen cerca de la escena del crimen.

-Rias: Imposible, ¿cómo es que sacaron estas fotos? ¡¿Piensa que junto con mi clan somos criminales?!

-Hiroshi: Déjeme terminar, Gremory-san. Sucede que esas personas tenían algo que parece que también tiene Issei, una Sacred Gear, que inicialmente la agencia que trabajo se basó el nombre por las iniciales de ese elemento.

-Rias: Ya veo, entonces el motivo de que estemos aquí es para seguir viendo, ya que los ángeles caídos son nuestros enemigos. ¿Hay algo más que deba incluirse, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: No, pero también quería que Issei diera su testimonio ya que fue una víctima reciente, aunque mejor debemos hacerlo luego por la hora, quizás mañana puede darse con más calma.

-Issei: Sí, mis padres se deben estar preocupando que aún no llegue.

-Rias: Entonces, Hiroshi-san, ¿no es usted un exorcista? Es que sus armas cancelaron las lanzas de luz con cada disparo que hizo en ellas.

-Hiroshi: No soy eso, es que estas armas especiales tienen el poder de neutralizar y cancelar esas lanzas de luz que hizo ese caído.

-Rias: Me gustaría saber más de ello, pero tiene razón por la hora, Hiroshi-san, muchas gracias, recordaré esto como un favor que debo saldar. Si no le importa, puedo traer a más personas a que fueran a dar un testimonio, ya que los conozco y son parte de mi clan.

-Hiroshi: Sí, aunque me imagino que borrara o alterara mis recuerdos luego de ese encuentro, ¿no?

-Rias: ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

-Karina: ¡Es que tienes ese poder también! Por eso hice un poder especial con Hiroshi para cualquiera que le borre los recuerdos los mantenga.

-Hiroshi: Entonces, dejemos esta conversación pendiente hasta mañana si no hay nada de por medio. Ise-kun, ¿listo para ir a tu casa?

-Issei: ¡Sí!

-Hiroshi: Bien, ah, Gremory-san, si no le molesta también puedo llevarla a la suya.

-Rias: No hay problema, pero puedo ir por mis medios, pero gracias, Hiroshi-san.

Mediante que ellos salen del Pit, Hiroshi tiene una última indicación a los dos demonios:

-Gremory-san, Ise-kun, luego de que vengan mañana con sus amigos, por favor, no quiero que se suelten rumores aquí, así que me preguntaba si pueden guardar esto como un secreto.

-Issei: Por mí, soy una tumba, Hiroshi-san.

-Rias: Es más que suficiente que mi lindo sirviente te tenga confianza, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Además, siento que nos veremos más a menudo por aquí…

Mediante que Hiroshi da marcha a su auto dejando a Rias cerca del Pit, esta última piensa lo siguiente:

 _Debería contarle a Nii-sama de lo que ocurrió hoy, y debo formalizar la entrada de Issei a mi clan, pero lo que dijo Koneko era verdad que no era un enemigo y elimino a ese ángel caído, es alguien que en verdad deseo en mi clan, ya me aviso Sona sobre ello, pero por lo que acabo de ver es más que suficiente. Sé que Hiroshi-san me dijo que no le contara nada sobre lo que paso, tal vez a las personas hizo mención sobre ello, pero con los demonios no tiene jurisdicción de esa indicación._

Mediante que un sello mágico aparece haciendo que Rias desaparezca del lugar, Issei llega a casa luego del intenso día que paso mientras que Hiroshi llega hacia su departamento a descansar pensando que el día siguiente será algo más movido que el de hoy mediante que Karina dice:

-Sí que has encontrado piezas interesantes, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Y solo fueron las primeras, aunque son de vital importancia, igual debo esperar que personas traerá Gremory-san antes de cualquier locura fuera a pasar…

-Karina: Posiblemente sean más demonios, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Bien lo menciono la directora Kayano, pero igual quiero descansar, ha sido un largo día.

Y ya habiéndose cambiado a una ropa más cómoda Hiroshi va a su cama para descansar.

* * *

De vuelta en el parque en donde sucedió lo ocurrido, vemos a Raynare quien queda en estado de shock por lo que vio, su camarada ángel caído falleció sorpresivamente y una de sus aliados quien viste una especie de ropa de lolita negra dice:

-Me cuesta creer que un humano haya sido capaz de matar a Donaseek…

-Raynare: Si lo viste, ¿por qué no ayudaste Millet?

-Millet: Sucede que Donaseek me dijo que no interviniera en este asunto ya que le sería muy fácil, pero alguien se atravesó y acabo con él…

-Raynare: ¿Y quién sería? Sabemos que los demonios tienen jurisdicción en este lugar.

-Millet: Por lo que vi era el mismo hombre que había luchado contigo…

De repente una chica que tenía una camisa y falda de rojo oscuro con cabellos azules aparece y dice:

-Por lo que noté se llama el hombre Saito Hiroshi…

-Raynare y Millet: ¡¿Saito Hiroshi?!

De repente la misma mujer muestra a sus dos compañeras una foto y resulta ser un conocido para Raynare ya que fue el mismo hombre que le ha encarado dos veces y sorprendida dice:

-Kalawarner, parece que me has dado mejor visión de este hombre quien haya asesinado Donaseek.

-Kalawarner: ¿Por qué lo dices, Raynare?

-Raynare: Si puedo volver ser adorada en el cielo si llego a tomar el poder de curación de la hermana, podre tener el poder que posee ese hombre, cada vez me intereso más en él…

-Millet: Parece que te enamoraste de ese hombre, Raynare.

-Raynare: Hasta cierto punto que pueda saber cuál es su poder o su Sacred Gear, pero vamos a recoger el cuerpo de Donaseek, creo que menospreciamos y mucho a ese humano.

Mientras que toman el cadáver de Donaseek, los tres ángeles caídos se marchan de lugar pero se cercioraron que no hayan dejado rastros de sangre o de pisadas misteriosas para que ningún ser que haga mando en esa zona pueda detectarlas y planificar de nueva cuenta su jugada.

* * *

 _Despiértate, o si no te matare…_

Ese era el sonido del despertador de Issei siendo de un personaje de anime conocido que hace despertar al demonio reencarnado previamente humano en su habitación luego del ajetreado día que tuvo ayer, entre otras cosas que pasó en la noche anterior descubrió dos cosas, la estudiante más popular, la chica número 1 de las más deseadas y queridas en la academia Kuoh es un demonio y que antes de eso pudo ver a Hiroshi que eliminar a un enemigo de ella, un ángel caído y se presentó ante los dos como un agente especial siendo todavía un humano sin ser un exorcista como lo menciono su Senpai, tal parece que no sea un enemigo, pero una voz hace cortar sus pensamientos:

-¡Hey, Issei! ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar durmiendo? ¡Tienes una chica linda que te conoce esperándote en la sala!

-Issei (quien no se esperaba la indicación): ¡Sí, ahora bajo, mamá!

Mediante su desayuno, los padres de Issei estaban muy animados por ver que había una cierta chica que tenía cabellos rojos, ojos verdes azulados y estaba vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh resaltando más su ya provocativo cuerpo y la madre de Issei dice:

-¡Cariño! ¡Es la primera vez que una chica como ella está esperando a nuestro hijo!

-Padre de Issei: Parece que nuestro tonto hijo poco a poco ha comenzado a ser un solitario, y eso que hemos creado un fondo especial en caso que muriéramos para que pueda tener algo con que defenderse…

-Issei (apenado): ¡Mamá, papá, basta! ¡Me están avergonzando!

-Rias: Sí que tienes una familia muy animada aquí.

Mediante que la familia y la inesperada invitada culminaron su desayuno, tanto Rias como Issei llegan a la academia Kuoh, y en la entrada la chica dice:

-Bien, más tarde enviaré a alguien para que te busque, nos vemos luego, Issei.

-Issei: ¡Sí!

Y al ver que Rias se aleja de Issei, quien este también va hasta su salón de clases para seguir con sus estudios, al casi culminar el día sus compañeros en el trio pervertido llegan hacia él y Matsuda dice:

-¡Hey~ Issei~! ¿Podemos de camino a casa a la tienda de libros a ver si conseguimos algún tesoro?

-Issei: Lo siento, chicos, quizás para otra ocasión ya que tengo algo que hacer hoy.

-Matsuda: Oh, vamos, no seas así.

-Issei: Es que ayer sucedió algo increíble que presencie…

-Matsuda: ¡Maldito!

-Motohama: ¡¿Acaso viste pechos de chicas anoche cuando nos fuimos?!

-Matsuda: Mejor dicho, tienes que informarnos de lo ocurrido en esta mañana…

-Motohama: Es cierto, ¿por qué viniste junto con Rias-senpai hasta la entrada?

-Issei: ¡Solo me encontré con ella por casualidad! (Pero en su mente dice: _¡Diablos! ¡Si supieran que ella estuvo en mi casa y pasó el desayuno conmigo y mis padres, soy hombre muerto! Ah, verdad, soy un demonio ahora…_ )

Pero la plática e interrogatorio que le hacían Matsuda y Motohama a Issei se ve interrumpido por un cierto chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes quien dice:

-Perdonen por interrumpir su conversación. (Mientras ve a Issei) ¿Eres Hyoudou Issei-kun?

-Issei (con una cara de molestia): Ah, pero si es el príncipe de la academia, ¿a qué se debe que esté buscando a los peones sacrificados en guerra?

-Yuuto: Es que Rias-senpai me mando a buscarte.

Al hacer esa respuesta, tanto como Matsuda y Motohama les notan que se hierven de la rabia ya que su "amigo" fuera llamado por la chica más popular de toda la academia mientras dice:

-Rias-senpai… (Entre risas) Entonces chicos… nos vemos luego

-Matsuda: ¡Maldito seas, Ise traidor!

-Motohama: Espera, primero un hombre joven que lo busco directamente ayer, ¿y ahora Rias-senpai? ¡Qué alguien nos explique esto!

Mediante que diversas chicas ven también en sorpresa que el chico más popular de toda la academia esta con un miembro del trio pervertido estén caminando juntos, tanto fue su alargado andar que llegaron a una casa antigua que está en los terrenos de dicho lugar, haciendo que Issei se sorprenda, y adentrándose en la casa llegan hasta una puerta que en su letrero tenía la siguiente indicación: "Club de investigación de lo oculto" mientras escucha a Yuuto decir:

-Ya llegamos, la presidenta está aquí.

Mientras que Yuuto toca la puerta, se escucha una voz dentro de la habitación diciendo:

-Adelante.

Y al entrar en ella, Issei se queda viendo todo lo que tienen mientras piensa:

 _¿Pero qué tiene esta sala de esta casa?_

Repentinamente ve a una solitaria chica de cabellos plateados cortos sentada en un sofá que parece que está comiendo un dulce e Issei piensa:

 _Un momento, ella no será… tanto los chicos como las chicas de la academia piensan que es una pequeña linda mascota, la estudiante de primer año, Tojo Koneko-chan._

Mientras que seguía viendo a Koneko quien no disimula quien haya llegado una visita a la habitación, esta sigue disfrutando de su dulce mientras que Issei dice en su mente con algunas gotas de sudor en su cabeza:

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo… ella es muy indiferente que el resto._

Y Yuuto dice:

-Este es Hyoudou Issei-kun.

-Issei: Ah, hola, un gusto.

-Koneko (quien aleja el plato de la vista de Issei): Hola.

-Issei: No te preocupes, no lo voy a robar tu comida…

De repente se escucha un sonido de una regadera que está cerca de la sala, mientras Issei se voltea y ve una tina, al notar eso dice en su mente:

 _¿Qué hace una tina aquí en la sala? ¿Y quién la está usando?_

Dentro de la tina se nota a Rias Gremory quien disfruta de su ducha sin pensar que ya hay diversos miembros de su grupo, adentro de la cortina se encuentra su amiga Akeno quien dice:

-Aquí tiene, Buchou.

-Rias: Gracias, Akeno.

E Issei nota eso mientras dice en su mente con una cara pervertida:

 _¿Eh? ¿Hay una persona que está detrás de la cortina? ¡¿Y se ve el cuerpo desnudo de Rias-senpai?! ¡Las curvas de su cuerpo son demasiado eróticas!_

Al notar los pensamientos de Issei, Koneko, quien sigue comiendo dice:

-Qué cara tan molesta.

Al escuchar eso, Issei se voltea a Koneko, quien gira su cara mientras sigue disfrutando su dulce al mismo tiempo que Rias se viste y terminando de hacer esa acción dice:

-Perdonen por la espera. Con todo lo ocurrido anoche no me dio tiempo de bañarme.

De ahí, Issei dice en su mente:

 _¡¿Quién no desearía verla desnuda a Rias-senpai?! ¡Si hubiera sido que la viera sin ningún problema, sería lo mejor!_

Y de repente escucha a Akeno decir:

-Ara, ara. Así que tú eres Hyoudou Issei-kun. Es un gusto en conocerte, soy Himejima Akeno, espero que me recuerdes.

E Issei queda en estado de shock mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¡¿Himejima-senpai y Rias-senpai en el mismo club?! Debo estar soñando que debo estar hablando con las dos Onee-samas de la academia Kuoh._

De ahí, Rias dice:

-Veo que ya están todos reunidos aquí. Ise, bienvenido al club de investigación de lo oculto. Iré al grano, aquí todos somos demonios.

Mediante que Issei recibe una taza de té de Akeno, este todavía sigue confundido de lo que habla Rias, quien dice:

-Ah… parece que tu rostro muestra dudas, supongo que no puedo evitarlo, ¿recuerdas al tipo de anoche con alas negras? Ese era un ángel caído, es uno de nuestros enemigos.

De ahí, Rias comienza a contar a Issei en el cómo los ángeles caídos eran venerados en el cielo, pero fueron expulsados por su naturaleza malvada al infierno y como ellos han estado luchando por el control del infierno para ver cuál raza pueda residir en ello. También escucho que los demonios han hecho pactos con diversos humanos quienes buscan poder para ayudarlos en su lucha y con los caídos toman el control de diversos humanos para su causa, y que incluso diversos ángeles celestiales han mandado a atacar a ambos bandos para crear una guerra entre los tres bandos, al culminar su explicación, Rias dice:

-¿Has entendido todo lo que te he dicho?

-Issei: Eh… ¿así que este club es una especie de foro en relación al ocultismo?

-Rias: Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, aunque tengas razón en dudar sobre esto.

-Issei: Es que todo esto entre los ángeles y demonios es mucha información para un joven y saludable chico de secundaria.

-Yuuto: El club de investigación de lo oculto en realidad es una fachada, en realidad somos demonios que estamos usando esta casa como cuartel.

-Issei: ¡Este no es el asunto aquí, príncipe! Guarda silencio un momento…

-Rias: Bueno, para ponerte más simple (de ahí muestra una foto) de seguro reconoces esta chica.

Mediante que Issei ve la foto le resulta familiar mientras dice:

-Es Yuuma-chan, es igual cuando Hiroshi-san me estaba buscado en el salón anoche y me mostro una foto así en su teléfono.

Y todos se sorprenden que ya alguien le mostrara una foto de ella al chico, y para más sorpresa de los presentes, es el mismo humano quien ha sido últimamente nombrado y llamado la atención de diversas personas de la academia, al escuchar de ello, Yuuto sorprendido dice:

-Disculpa, Ise-kun, ¿pero de quien te refieres con ese comentario?

-Issei: Si mal no recuerdo, se llama ese hombre Saito Hiroshi.

-Akeno, Yuuto y Koneko (quien ella está en más estado de shock): ¡¿Saito Hiroshi?!

-Rias: Sí, y también fue quien elimino al ángel caído que seguía a Ise.

-Akeno: ¡Imposible!

-Yuuto: ¿Cómo un humano puede saber la existencia de seres de las tres fracciones e incluso elimino a un ángel caído?

-Issei: Ahora que lo recuerdo, Rias-senpai, Hiroshi-san nos mencionó que nos está esperando en el lugar en donde nos llevó anoche.

-Rias: Lo sé, pero debemos seguir con este encuentro, ya que soy tu ama y tienes que saber lo que te mataron porque tenías una Sacred Gear.

-Issei: ¿Eh? Quieres decir…De repente se pone sus manos entre su entre pierna diciendo:

-¡Sé que es una herramienta sagrada para mí, pero no tiene que ver con lo que sucede ahora!

-Koneko: Que vulgaridad…

-Rias (quien se pone una mano en su cabeza): No… solo escucha, trata de hacer una pose que libere un gran poder en tu interior.

Y al ver la pose que hace Issei, da como una sensación extraña al resto que no sabía cuál era referencia haciendo mientras dice:

-Es de mi héroe preferido de Dragon Ball, hare su ataque especial.

-Rias: Bueno, intentemos eso entonces, libera con ello ese poder.

-Issei: Bien, aquí voy.

Mientras comenzaba a decir unas palabras, el brazo izquierdo de Issei comienza a brillar y comienza a mostrar una especie de guantelete rojo con una gema verde, al ver eso Rias dice:

-Ese es tu Sacred Gear.

-Issei: ¡Increíble! ¡Se ve genial!

-Rias: El ángel caído que saliste pensó que era una amenaza, por eso te asesino.

De repente Akeno le da una especie de folleto a Issei quien este recuerda que lo dio una chica mientras esperaba a Yuuma al comienzo de su cita mientras escucha a Rias decir:

-Ese pentagrama que te dio Akeno es un contrato en que un demonio y un humano forjan un contrato y que se da en el deseo que se cumple, pero recientemente los humanos han dibujado estos pentagramas casi inexistentes, por eso se le entrega "pentagramas simplificados" a las personas que tenga los deseos más fuertes e Issei, fuiste tú quien recibió uno de ellos por parte de mi familiar quien entregaba las hojas y tu deseo en ese momento era ser abrazado al menos por una linda mujer, así que cuando te encontré muerto, descubrí que posees un Sacred Gear y salve tu vida, ahora vamos a presentarnos.

Repentinamente todos se levantan y aparecen alas en su espalda y se presentan ante su nuevo compañero

-Soy Kiba Yuuto, soy de segundo año y soy un demonio, un gusto.

-Soy Tojo Koneko, soy de primer año y soy un demonio, un gusto de conocerte.

-Soy Himejima Akeno, soy de tercer año y la vicepresidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto, también soy un demonio.

-Y yo soy su ama, Rias Gremory, heredera del clan y tengo el título de duque. Un gusto de conocerte Ise.

Al notar que le vuelven a salir alas a Issei quien este dice:

-¡En serio me convertí en un demonio! Pero… (De ahí comienza a llorar) ¿Significara eso que desde ahora seré un sirviente?

-Rias: Si lo haces bien es posible que un día tengas tus propios sirvientes.

-Issei: ¡¿Eh?!De ahí, Issei se imaginó estando rodeado de chicas con una cara lasciva pensando que su deseo de tener un harem se volvería realidad y dice:

-Sirvientes, es decir, ¿gente que me obedece?

-Rias: Sí, al fin y al cabo serán tus sirvientes.

De ahí Issei se emociona gritando de alegría mientras exclama:

-¡Quiero ser un demonio! ¡¿No es acaso genial ser un demonio?!

-Koneko: De mente simple.

-Issei: Ahora podre tirar a la basura todas mis revistas porno. Espera, son un tesoro, no puedo dejar que las bote como si nada.

-Akeno: Entonces eso era a que te referías que "tengamos un hermano pequeño idiota pronto", ¿no?

-Rias: Entonces, Ise-kun, ¿estás dispuesto a ser mi sirviente?

-Issei: ¡Sí, Rias-senpai!

-Rias: ¡No! Desde ahora tendrás que llamarme Buchou (Nota, bien saben que presidente se dice así en japonés)

-Issei: ¿Buchou? ¿No puedo llamarle Onee-sama?

-Rias: Mmm, eso no suena mal, pero prefiero que me llames Buchou ya que estamos en la academia y todos me llaman así y por el club de investigación de lo oculto.

-Issei ¡De acuerdo, Buchou! ¡Quiero saber más de los demonios!

-Rias (quien pone un dedo en la barbilla de Issei): Muy bien, dejare que te vuelvas un hombre…

Al escuchar eso, Issei literalmente estaba en el éxtasis a tal punto que no le importaba nada, pero recordó algo importante que en base de lo ocurrido anoche, ya que es vinculado con su presidenta y calma su emoción mientras dice:

-Ah, casi se me olvida, Buchou, ¿no cree que debemos ir a donde esta Hiroshi-san? Nos había invitado.

-Rias: Es cierto, pero como dije hay que culminar este encuentro, ya que debo mostrarte todo lo que se hace en el club, luego todos iremos a donde se encuentra Saito Hiroshi.

De ahí, el club sigue en su reunión haciendo formal la entrada a Hyoudou Issei como su nuevo miembro.

* * *

Mediante que la reunión del club de investigación de lo oculto sigue, Hiroshi está en las afueras del Pit haciendo prácticas de tiro al blanco con su arma especial, mediante que culmino su rutina entra al lugar mediante que Karina lo estaba esperando mientras dice:

-Justo a tiempo, Hiroshi, ahora debes darte un baño, no sabemos cuándo llegaran los demonios que invitaste.

-Hiroshi: Entiendo que han tenido un largo día de clases, pero sí que se han tardado, aprovechare para darme un baño, no puedo recibirlos así sudado y que no este un tanto presentable.

Mediante que Hiroshi ya se quitó su ropa y está en el cuarto de baño, este que continua en su ducha piensa todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días, intento de secuestro evitado por dos personas quienes han sido manipuladas por ángeles caídos, las diversas visitas a la academia y ver que Issei se ha vuelto un demonio ya que ha sido asesinado por los seres enemigos de ellos, y ahora que Rias Gremory, una de las demonios que tiene jurisdicción en el lugar vendrá a hacer unos testimonios, ya habiendo finalizado su baño, Hiroshi piensa:

 _Sí que la directora tiene razón, pero debo ver el motivo en que esos ángeles caídos, en especial Raynare que tiene un interés especial en mí, a pesar que anduvo con Issei…_

Pero tan solo recordar como ella le jugo con los sentimientos del joven haciendo que el agente apriete fuertemente su puño derecho por la molestia quien haya burlado con algo muy verdadero y puro, más que es la primera novia de la vida de una persona, además de la impotencia de no haberlo salvado cuando se presentó la oportunidad, con todo eso en mente, Hiroshi recordó también el momento que se enteró que su padre había fallecido, haciendo que su sangre hierve más, pero tuvo que enfriar sus ánimos ya que no podía darle muchas vueltas al asunto, mientras que se había secado su cuerpo luego del baño, este comienza a vestirse y se pone luego de la ropa interior un short deportivo gris con líneas negras y una camiseta deportiva azul marino con detalles en verde, mientras se pone su pantalón azul ve que una luz roja está detrás del agente alarmándolo y toma rápidamente una de las armas especiales y se voltea mientras apunta a la persona que está detrás de él, y era una cierta chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes azulados con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, quien no se esperaba la acción del hombre quien previamente acordó un encuentro con su clan, mientras que Hiroshi se calma, baja el arma y dice:

-No se aparezca así de repente, Gremory-san. Podía darle un buen susto a alguien…

-Rias: No me esperaba que ibas a atacarme, Hiroshi-san

-Hiroshi: ¡Cualquiera que está detrás de alguien de manera sorpresiva no se espera que iba atacar a alguien!

-Rias: Disculpe, pero vine con mi clan para hablar de lo que se dejó pendiente.

-Hiroshi: Bien, denme al menos 10 minutos ya que me estaba terminando de vestir, me imagino que apareció en la sala con el mismo método haciendo que Karina le dé un susto.

-Rias: Sí, ahora mismo mi clan está en la sala.

-Hiroshi: Y por favor, Gremory-san, para la próxima avise de antemano, no se sabe si de repente me encuentre en el baño o este en otro lugar, de paso usen las puertas.

-Rias: Lo tendré en cuenta, y también hay algo que quiero pedirle, Hiroshi-san, lo esperamos.

Al culminar sus palabras, Rias desaparece en otro sello que estaba en el piso mediante que Hiroshi quien se culminaba de vestir pensaba:

 _Así que ese es el método que uso para llegar hasta donde estábamos con ese ángel caído anoche, mejor debo estar pendiente de lo que me puedan pedir._

Luego de colocarse una camisa de color azul con detalles en negro y blanco, Hiroshi coloca su reloj haciendo activar la pantalla holográfica circular y ve a Karina diciendo:

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Unos chicos llegaron a la sala del Pit por arte de magia!

-Hiroshi: Lo mismo sucedió cuando Gremory-san llego hasta la habitación que me estaba vistiendo, debió asustarte que se aparecieran repentinamente.

-Karina: Ni que lo digas, no sabía que hacer mientras te estabas bañando, y Rias fue sola a buscarte.

-Hiroshi: Bien, ya que están ahí, no vamos a hacerlo esperar más.

Mediante que Hiroshi se pone una chaqueta especial que tiene dos bolsillos especiales para guardar sus pistolas especiales, el agente se va hasta la sala quienes los esperan Rias y su clan pero por el resto de las personas serían los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto y los ve mediante que ven toda la sala del Pit mientras escucha el agente decir:

-Sé que entraron por una manera usual para los demonios, pero bienvenidos al Pit.

-Issei: ¡Hiroshi-san!

Mediante que baja por las escaleras, Yuuto, Akeno y en especial Koneko ven como se acerca el agente, y ella va hacia él mientras dice:

-Hiroshi-san, buenas tardes.

-Hiroshi: Buenas tardes, Koneko-chan. No pensaba que tú serías un demonio, ya habiéndome encontrado dos veces contigo.

-Akeno: Ara, ara. Así que usted eres el famoso Saito Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Un gusto, aunque conozco a Issei, Rias y Koneko, no conozco a usted y al chico todavía.

-Akeno: Ya veo, soy la vicepresidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto y soy de tercer año, Himejima Akeno, un gusto, Hiroshi-san.

-Yuuto: Y soy de segundo año, Kiba Yuuto, un gusto, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Un gusto, todos ustedes son demonios, ¿no?

-Koneko: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Hiroshi: Rias me comento anoche que venía acompañada por su clan, y como tanto ella como Issei son demonios pensaba que sus acompañantes también lo serán.

-Yuuto: Buchou, ¿qué hacemos con él?

-Rias: Sabe más de lo que piensas, Yuuto, además…

-Karina (por una pantalla): ¿Así que son los otros demonios que hablo Rias anoche?

-Akeno: ¿Y esa mujer?

-Rias: Nos presentó Hiroshi como una princesa de otro planeta muy lejano, Karina Duriviant.

-Karina (quien en la pantalla muestra sus alas de arcoíris): Soy la princesa del planeta Durivant, un gusto jóvenes demonios.

-Yuuto: ¡¿Un verdadero extraterrestre?!

-Hiroshi: Ella fue quien me dijo todo sobre la guerra entre las tres fracciones, entre los ángeles celestiales, los caídos y los demonios.

-Koneko: Aún sin explicar bien.

-Issei: Pero, ¿por qué sabes de ello?

-Hiroshi: Si tienes que saber del caso que estás trabajando tienes que tener conocimiento del entorno que estás entrando.

-Rias: Quisiéramos saber si en ese caso estamos vinculados como lo dijo anoche.

-Hiroshi: No sé si les será largo pero hay cerca una mesa, siéntense y relájense para hablar.

Mediante que los chicos se sientan en la mesa, Hiroshi les sirve unas bebidas, ya que no quedo mucho té verde, uso unas gaseosas que tiene mientras dice:

-Sé que lo usual seria té verde, pero no tengo mucho, así que tengan estas bebidas.

-Rias: Gracias.

Ya con una carpeta en mano, Hiroshi la abre y muestra unas fotos que tiene que tenían todo el cuerpo más las alas de los chicos a excepción de Issei quien este dice:

-¿Por qué Buchou y los demás están en estas fotos?

-Hiroshi: Tenemos personal capacitado que puede monitorear en cualquier cámara de seguridad cercana para tomar una imagen, así fue lo mismo cuando te mostré la foto de Yuuma. Pero mejor dicho Raynare, ¿no?

-Rias: Pensé que ella había borrado todos los recuerdos de las personas alrededor de Issei, ¿por qué con usted no?

-Hiroshi: Me encontré varias veces con ella ya que ella también es responsable de lo que ha ocurrido de los secuestros y muertes que han alarmado a la agencia que trabajo.

-Akeno: Interesante, no creí que los humanos puedan entran en nuestro mundo.

-Hiroshi: No menosprecien el potencial humano, pero sé que quieren seguir hablando del tema, ¿no?

Y todos los presentes asientan con la cabeza y va hacia la cocina mientras dice:

-Algo me decía que debía tener bocadillos listos, denme un momento.

-Issei: Déjeme ayudarlo, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, no será mucho.

De ahí, Hiroshi va hacia la cocina buscando que bocadillos pueda ofrecerle a los presentes para seguir con su reunión que inicio pero durará un buen rato.

* * *

 **Ahora es el 4 que he editado, por cierto, noté que debo editar y re-subir varios caps de manera consecutiva, pero valdrá la pena, despues se sube el 11 que han esperado, hasta otra...**


	5. Archivo 5: Contar y Llegar

**Hey, chicos! Cómo están?! Otro más que subo editado ya que este es el quinto cap de esta historia ya que desde hace tiempo necesitaba hacer algunos arreglos al igual que otros caps, sin más que añadir disfruten...**

* * *

Dentro de la cocina, Saito Hiroshi ahora esta buscado diversas frituras y dulces para sus invitados que son Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Kiba Yuuto, Tojo Koneko y Hyoudou Issei, quien por este último el agente está muy aliviado en que pueda verlo con vida de nueva cuenta, pero al pensar en el cómo fue asesinado por Raynare se le comienza a hervir la sangre por la furia e impotencia de no haberlo rescatado antes de que Raynare lo hubiera asesinado y golpea la mesa fuertemente con tan solo recordarlo, pero repentinamente se aparece Issei quien dice:

-¿Qué le sucede, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Ah, Ise-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Issei: Es que Buchou me ordenó ayudarte en traerte los bocadillos para todos.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, yo los invite a este encuentro, así que debo atenderlos como se debe.

-Issei: Hiroshi-san, sé que nos invitó para que estemos aquí, pero no puedo dejar que cargues con todo esto, además que Koneko-chan ha estado molestándome porque aún no traías los bocadillos.

Entre risas los dos hombres sacan todos los bocadillos para la reunión, pero antes de salir de la cocina, Hiroshi dice:

-Dime, Ise-kun… ¿te alegra ser ahora un demonio?

-Issei: Al comienzo no sabía sobre lo que me pasaría si Buchou no me hubiera reencarnado como un demonio, ya que soy un humano normal, pero… (De ahí se aparecen en su espalda las alas caracterizadas de un demonio) esto es la única diferencia, desde que salí con Yuuma-chan ya había imaginado como sería mi primera navidad con ella e incluso teniendo otras citas con ella, hasta imagine una vida con ella.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): Ise-kun…

Y con recordar cómo fue asesinado, Hiroshi trataba de contener la ira que sentía al jugarle con unos sentimientos tan puros de un chico joven, a pesar que es un pervertido los tenía fuertemente hacia ella, mientras se calma, el agente le pone una mano en el hombro de Issei mientras dice:

-Alguien así como Yuuma, quien resulto ser Raynare, no vale la pena amar, ni mucho menos recordar, Ise-kun. Quizás tengas miedo de que una chica distinta pueda jugar con tus sentimientos, pero… no estás solo. Los amores vienen y van, pero los verdaderos amigos siempre ahí están.

Al escuchar eso, Issei tiene ganas de soltar lágrimas por lo que dijo Hiroshi, pero las retiene con mucha emoción mientras dice:

-Sí, ya que ahora soy un demonio, y hay algo que puedo hacer y no está lejos de ser realidad.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¿Y qué sueño te gustaría hacer?

-Issei: Buchou me dijo que es posible esto que he estado deseando por mucho tiempo desde que entre a Kuoh, ¡ser el rey de un harem!

-Hiroshi: ¿Eh? ¡¿Quieres tener un harem?!

-Issei: ¡Sí! ¡Podré manosear y hacer lo que quiera con todos los pechos que deseo tener! ¡Por eso ser un demonio me ayudará a realizar mi sueño!

Y al terminar sus palabras, Issei se ha imaginado diversas fantasías obscenas y pervertidas con un harem que ha estado deseando pero vuelve a la realidad gracias a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza quien le diera Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¡No tengas mente únicamente para asuntos pervertidos! ¡¿No sabes la situación que gracias a ella estás metido?!

-Issei: ¡Lo sé, pero es mi deseo! ¡Lo he estado deseando desde que he entrado a la academia Kuoh!

-Hiroshi: ¡No seas cabeza hueca, Issei! ¿No has pensado en el momento que te convertiste un demonio dejaste por completo tu humanidad?

-Issei: Esas cosas me importan poco en estos momentos, ¡con tal de que pueda hacer un harem es lo que deseo!

-Hiroshi (quien da un enorme suspiro): Veo que eres un caso perdido, pero ten en cuenta los sentimientos que esas chicas tendrán hacia ti, algo más de ese punto, quizás una de ellas te querrá exclusivamente, a tal punto que hará todo para que este a tu lado.

-Issei: ¡No dejaría que eso pasara! ¡Todas las chicas que tendré en mi harem tendrán sus sentimientos abiertos hacia mí!

-Hiroshi: Más te vale, porque si no sucede eso, tu cabeza va a rodar, literalmente…

-Issei: ¿Por qué lo dices, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Antes de que fuera agente escuche ese incidente, pero no quiero que tengamos un trauma aún peor de lo que te hizo Raynare, mejor llevemos los bocadillos antes de que los demás nos presionen.

-Issei: En especial Koneko-chan, ella me ha estado pellizcando para ver cuando llevas los bocadillos.

Mediante que Hiroshi pone el contenido de una bolsa de frituras en un tazón al mismo tiempo que le indica a Issei que busque una bolsa de galletas que será para Koneko para su disfrute.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 5: Contar y Llegar:_**

Mediante que tanto Issei como Hiroshi llegan a la sala con algunas bolsas y tazones, los presentes ayudan a repartir con los diversos bocadillos que el agente junto a su compañero de club han traído, y ven después como le entregan una bolsa de galletas a Koneko y comienzan a disfrutarlas mediante que Rias dice:

-Hiroshi-san, aun nos debe la respuesta sobre él porque tiene unas fotos que nos pensaba que somos criminales. (Mediante que las fotos siguen en la mesa quienes todos los presentes las vieron detalladamente) Es que siempre estábamos cerca en esos eventos y era mi territorio hasta cierto punto, y no sé el por qué tu agencia nos estaba viendo como unos sospechosos.

-Hiroshi: Ya veo, ese es el motivo en que ustedes siempre estuvieron en esas fotos, ya que de seguro querían evitar muchos cruces con los ángeles caídos, ¿no?

-Rias: Sí, y muchos ángeles caídos han hecho cosas así, pero no sabíamos con exactitud lo que quieren, ya que no nos ha hecho un ataque directo a nosotros, y todo por el control del infierno.

-Hiroshi: Control del infierno o no, han asesinado muchas vidas inocentes, y todo porque cada persona pueda tener una posibilidad de que posea un Sacred Gear, para ellos es una amenaza. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Además, ustedes siempre estaban cerca de la escena del crimen.

-Akeno: Saito-san, entiendo lo que siente en no poner a personas inocentes en este tipo de casos. Pero como lo explico la presidenta Rias, no tenemos nada que ver en ellos, además que era nuestra jurisdicción este lugar, y como no tenía nada que ver en nuestro fuerte lo dejábamos pasar, debería dejar este tipo de casos tiene que dejarlos a los seres especiales como nosotros.

-Hiroshi: Pero, ¿acaso olvidan que cualquiera puede ser un comodín en este juego?

-Yuuto: ¿Por qué lo menciona, Saito-san?

Repentinamente Hiroshi va hacia una especie de contenedor, abre una gaveta y en ella saca un lente especial y una hoja que contiene una especie de listado mientras que lleva ambas cosas a la mesa con los presentes mientras dice:

-Con esto, las personas que estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio para los caídos, me encontré en su medio de transporte que usaban este lente para ver cuales poseen un Sacred Gear.

-Yuuto: ¿Y ese lente?

-Akeno: Lo reconozco, ese lente especial lo usan varios magos y exorcistas para ver cuáles son sus enemigos en base de su poder.

-Koneko: Gran hallazgo.

-Rias: ¿Cómo es que un humano como usted pueda poseer algo así?

-Hiroshi: Es por un cierto secuestro.

-El resto: ¿Un cierto secuestro?

Al pensar en un secuestro que haya sucedido recientemente, Rias y su clan no sabían cuál era que Hiroshi menciono que era un cierto evento, pero repentinamente una cierta chica dentro del clan lo recordó, nada más que Tojo Koneko quien es la única persona que sabe del secuestro y quien vio como el agente siguiera a la furgoneta blanca que se encontraba no muy lejos de los dos, al recordarlo, la chica dice:

-Es cuando seguiste a los secuestradores de ese día, ¿cómo es que ellos tenían ese lente?

Para sorpresa de muchos, Koneko pudo decir una frase que tenga más de dos palabras mientras que los presentes escuchan al agente:

-En la furgoneta estaba el lente y el listado de las personas que posiblemente tenga en su posesión una Sacred Gear, y en ella supe que los ángeles caídos buscaban y eliminaban a las personas del listado. Luego de que las personas secuestradas fueran liberadas me encontré estas cosas en el tablero de la furgoneta y luego de ello una lanza de luz se atravesó en la furgoneta para que momentos después me encontrara con Raynare y por algunos suspiros salí vivo pero diversas heridas por tratar de que ella no me matara…

-Akeno: Ese momento que dices, de seguro notaron nuestra presencia y se fueron de ahí.

-Issei: ¿Y qué heridas tuviste en ese encuentro?

-Hiroshi: Tuve algunos raspones, heridas y golpes cuando trate de saltar unos 5 metros, y con un gancho al menos salí vivo de ello pero no de manera sana.

-Issei: ¡Con eso literalmente estarías en un hospital o muerto!

-Yuuto: Pero es un humano quien lidio ante un caído, en verdad no podría salir ileso de esa batalla.

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, pero hay cosas que todavía tengo que hacer antes de que fuera a un ataúd y que me convierta en polvo.

Repentinamente los presentes se sorprenden por la indicación de Hiroshi, mediante que Rias se levanta y dice:

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se une a mi clan como un demonio? De seguro se cumplirá todos sus deseos y podría tener una vida alargada.

-Hiroshi: Puede ser tentador, Gremory-san. Pero no la tomo ya que quiero seguir manteniéndome como un humano, e incluso quiero ayudar a Karina con despertarla.

-Karina (sonrojada): Hiroshi…

-Hiroshi: Además, soy la viva prueba del potencial humano infinito que existe, y quiero seguir viviendo como una persona, lo importante no es vivir lo prolongado, sino todo lo que se pueda.

Todos los presentes se sorprenden por las palabras del agente, quien no esperaban desde un punto de vista humano quien fuera haber rechazado una petición, más de su ama, quien dice:

-Me sorprende que rechazar mi petición, pero si puedes cambiar de idea no dudes en avisarnos.

-Hiroshi: Quizás no la escuches, pero la tendré en cuenta…

Mientras que los presentes continúan con su reunión, sin saber que el tiempo ahí había sido un tanto prolongado más que lo normal, en las diversas conversaciones, Hiroshi e Issei supieron como son las Evil Pieces que ayudaron al último en mención le ayudo a reencarnar como un demonio, Rias se la muestra a Hiroshi y es justamente una pieza de ajedrez, llevando el siguiente pensamiento de "¿en verdad los demonios piensan que sus aliados son como piezas de ajedrez?" Y justo en el momento que quería saber Issei cual pieza era, repentinamente ve a la presidenta de su club diciendo:

-Miren la hora, ya duramos mucho estando aquí, gracias por su hospitalidad, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No es nada, y gracias por venir. Aunque me interesa saber lo de las Evil Pieces, también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Karina: Entonces…

Con su forma de alma de datos, Karina va hacia el reloj de Hiroshi mientras que activa la pantalla holográfica circular y dice:

-Ya debemos irnos también, así puedes conversarlo con la agencia.

-Hiroshi: Hipotéticamente hablando puede ser una opción, pero no podemos decir nada hasta completar el caso por mi parte, mientras tanto Rias-san, usted y su clan podrá estar tranquilos en sus planes.

-Rias: Entonces podemos cazar cualquier demonio renegado o poder realizar nuevos contratos. Ise, prepárate.

-Issei: ¡Sí, Buchou!

-Hiroshi: No olvides lo que te comente, Ise-kun.

-Koneko: Algo pervertido.

-Hiroshi: Más bien una advertencia de lo que planea hacer, por cierto, tienen que irse a un lugar puedo llevarles cerca. Solo díganme qué lugar y los dejo cerca.

-Akeno: Nos encantaría, pero podemos ir por nuestra cuenta.

-Yuuto: Muchas gracias por su invitación, Saito-san.

-Hiroshi: No hay problema, yo también debería irme.

Mediante que los presentes salen del Pit, Hiroshi sale con el Renault Sport Mégane R.S. 275 Trophy dejando a Rias y su clan en estado de sorpresa por el nuevo automóvil que tiene, excepto Koneko quien anteriormente había visto al ver que estaba un tanto cerca, Yuuto dice:

-¿Y ese auto, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Es mío, además que es parte que me dejo mi padre como regalo.

-Akeno: ¿De su padre?

-Issei: Debió tener muchos favores para que te diera este auto.

-Hiroshi (con algo de tristeza en su voz): Lo era… ya que por él me encuentro en Kuoh ahora mismo.

-Koneko: Hiroshi-san…

Al ver como tiene una especie de nostalgia, Rias dice:

-Saito-san, ¿qué le sucede?

-Hiroshi (quien nota sus lágrimas que casi salen de sus ojos): Ah, perdonen. Es algo un tanto delicado que les explique. Ya es muy tarde, debo irme a mi casa, seguiremos hablando en otro momento.

Y al ver como Hiroshi con su auto comienza alejarse del Pit, Rias y su clan se sorprenden por la nostalgia que tuvo por un instante el agente sobre su padre, y Yuuto dice:

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Saito-san, Buchou?

-Rias: No lo sé, pero parece que es algo personal para él, no hay que involucrarse con ese asunto, pero igual hay que investigarlo. Y de ser necesario debemos tenerlo antes que nadie.

-Issei: Bien, hare mi parte, Buchou. No voy a quedarme esperando para hacer mi sueño realidad.

-Rias: Bien, mis lindos sirvientes…

Pero repentinamente la mirada de Rias se va hacia el auto de Hiroshi que pareciera que tomara un derrape y va a una mayor velocidad y recordó aquel momento en ese conductor misterioso que con un Ford Mustang del año 66 fue a toda velocidad que paso como un relámpago en el gran patio de la academia Kuoh, mientras ve la misma manera en que manejaba ese auto, Rias dice:

-Esa forma de conducción… ¿no será qué-?

-Koneko: Era Hiroshi-san.

-Issei: ¡¿Hiroshi-san era ese conductor?!

-Yuuto: Koneko-chan, ¿por qué nos dijiste eso?

-Koneko: No preguntaron…

-Yuuto (con una gota de sudor típica de una serie de anime): Koneko-chan…

-Akeno: Ara, Yuuto-kun. Dijiste hace tiempo que era un loco que llamaba la atención.

-Issei: Ahora que recuerdo, mucha gente, incluyéndome quería ver ese espectáculo.

-Rias: Y causo muchos dolores de cabeza al consejo estudiantil.

-Issei: Sí, diversa gente del consejo estudiantil tuvieron que calmar a casi todos para no pidieran mas ya que Hiroshi-san tuvo que irse a su lugar de trabajo.

-Rias: Mejor no demos más vueltas al tema, debemos ver como persuadimos a Hiroshi para que este en nuestro clan y de esa manera podemos elevar un tanto más el estatus del clan Gremory.

Mediante que Rias hace su señal para comenzar a alejarse del lugar del Pit, nota a Issei que ya estaba más que preparado para hacer su misión que antes de venir fue acordada por la presidenta de su club.

* * *

Varios días luego del primer encuentro con el Club de Investigación de lo oculto y de hablar con el agente Saito Hiroshi, vemos en la sala del club mencionado diversas cajas grandes vacías para los presentes de dicho recinto que se encuentra en la casa antigua de la Academia Kuoh, uno de ellos es Himejima Akeno quien dice:

-Vaya, no me esperaba que fueras a repartir todos los pentagramas en pocos días.

-Issei (quien se ríe como alguien superior): ¡Con tal para hacer realidad mi harem, esto no es nada!

-Rias: Muy bien, debemos avanzar al siguiente paso.

-Issei (Emocionado): ¡Muy bien! ¡Quiere decir que dejare de hacer trabajos pequeños como ese, ¿no?!

-Rias: Bien, Akeno, ¿te importaría hacerlo?

-Akeno: Claro que no.

Repentinamente Akeno cierra los ojos y hace aparecer un sello mágico en el piso de la sala que en él se levantan diversas palabras o símbolos que emanan del mismo, haciendo que Issei sorprendido diga:

-¡Pe… ¿Pero qué es esto?!

-Rias: En estos momentos se está grabando la inscripción de Issei dentro del pentagrama mágico.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Inscripción?

-Rias: Este diagrama que vez en el piso será en base de todos los poderes mágicos que usaras. La manera más sencilla de llamarlo es nuestra prueba de relación, y luego de esto. Issei, dame tu mano un momento.

-Issei (sonrojado): ¿Eh? Ah, sí.

Mediante que Issei le da su mano a Rias, ella dibuja en la palma de su nuevo sirviente una especie de pentagrama con una estrella para su uso, luego escucha a su presidenta decir:

-Esta herramienta te permite usar el diagrama mágico para que puedas se transportado hacia tu invocador. Akeno, ¿estás lista?

-Akeno: Cuando puedan comiencen…

Repentinamente Issei comienza a caminas hacia el diagrama mientras Rias dice:

-Bien, Ise. Debes pararte justo en el centro del diagrama mágico.

-Issei: S… Sí.

Al llegar más cerca del centro, Issei piensa:

 _¿Qué es esto…? Ahora siento un gran poder que se emana del pentagrama._

Al llegar al centro del pentagrama, escucha una nueva indicación de Rias quien dice:

-Ise, vas a usar este círculo mágico para que seas "invocado". ¿Todavía aun recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer una vez cuando llegues?

-Issei: ¡Sí, hacer un pacto con el invocador para cumplir con su deseo y a cambio recibir el pago!

Mediante que Koneko y Yuuto llegan a la sala, el último en mención dice:

-Oh~ parece que lo van a hacer.

-Rias: Así es, ¡que tengas un buen viaje, Issei!

-Issei: ¡Sí, ya me voy!

Con una cara de emoción y determinación en el joven ya se prepara para ser transportado a quien lo ha invocado mediante el proceso, Issei va pensando:

 _¡Bien! ¡Dejare que invoques para demostrarte mi estilo!_

Repentinamente Issei ve una especie de silueta de un cuerpo mientras dice en su mente:

 _Ya veo, ese debe ser mi invocador_

Y pensando que ya está en el lugar en donde ser realizo la invocación, Issei con los ojos cerrados dice:

-¿Eres tú quien me invoco? Bien, ahora… dime tu deseo.

Pero cuando los abre ve que todavía está en la sala del club e incrédulo ve a Rias acercarse y dice:

-Ise.

-Issei: ¿Sí?

-Rias: Que lastima. Tal parece que aún no puedes hacer el salto.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Eh?

-Rias: Sucede que para poder saltar a través del diagrama mágico, debes tener un cierto nivel de poder… pero tu nivel es tan bajo que el diagrama no se está activando, aun así ya que hay un invocador, debes realizar el viaje. Aunque sea una primera vez, tendrás que ir a pie.

-Koneko: Que terrible.

-Yuuto: Bueno, si vas en bicicleta llegaras en veinte minutos.

Y al ver que no salieron las cosas como quería y más con la nueva indicación d Yuuto, Issei molesto dice:

-¡¿Y qué clase de demonio va a aparecer en bicicleta luego de ser invocado?!

Y con una determinación, Koneko señala a Issei siendo el único que será que haga el viaje mientras que él dice:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Rias: ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡No puedes hacer esperar al invocador!

Mediante que Issei llora porque no le queda de otra para que dar esos pasos para realizar su sueño, ya habiendo tomado la bicicleta, el chico ruge mientras toma más velocidad y llorando exclama:

-¡Diablos, esto es muy estúpido!

Mediante que Issei llega a una especie de complejo de departamentos este todavía piensa de lo que puede pasar si sale bien todo y en su mente dice:

 _De acuerdo con lo que dice Kiba, casi siempre quienes los invocan son mujeres hermosas. Vamos, ¡por favor que sea una mujer hermosa! ¡El poder cumplir un deseo de una mujer así también es mi deseo!_

Y pensando en ello Issei toca el interruptor del intercomunicador mientras dice:

-Buenas tardes, disculpe la espera, soy un demonio que vino de parte de los Gremory.

-Voz del intercomunicador: La puerta está abierta. Pase por favor-nyo.

-Issei: ¿Nyo? (y en su mente dice: _Que voz tan profunda, tiene que ser un hombre.)_ Disculpe la intromisión.

Mientras que Issei ve que la puerta se abre, para su horror me a un hombre que es fisicoculturista con una especie de cosplay (disfraz) de una chica mágica mientras dice:

-Bienvenido-nyo. Te estaba esperando-nyo.

Y para el horror de Issei, quien ve a ese hombre vestido como una especie de vestimenta de una chica mágica ya está llorando y pensando lo peor mientras dice en su mente:

 _¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡¿Y está usando Cosplay?! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy, muy, muy malo!_

-Issei: T… Tu deseo es…

-Quiero que conviertas a Miru-tan en una chica mágica.

-Issei: ¡¿Miru-tan?! ¿Y no tienes que ir a otro mundo?

-Miru-tan: Ya he estado en otro mundo pero nadie tiene la habilidad de que me den los poderes mágicos.

-Issei: ¡¿En verdad hiciste eso?!

-Miru-tan: Y a este punto he decidido hacer mi último recurso, ¡pedir mi deseo a mis enemigos, los demonios!

-Issei: ¡¿Enemigos?!

-Miru-tan: Así que por favor… ¡dale a Miru-tan poderes mágicos-nyo!

Mientras que Issei dice en su mente:

 _¡Me va a matar…!_

A su vez que ya estando las horas de la noche, el pobre chico se preparó para lo peor que ha encarado en su vida, como un demonio reencarnado.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Issei lidia con algo que no había pensado, algo no que ni siquiera la peor de sus pesadillas más oscuras pudo hacerse por lo que está lidiando, ahora estamos con Hiroshi quien está dentro de la agencia quien le ha comentado a Keita, Jirou y Kana de lo que ha ocurrido en el caso, y la ultima en mención que es la directora de la agencia de JNSA dice:

-¿Así que esos demonios estaban ahí porque tenían jurisdicción en esas zonas en donde fueron tomadas las fotos?

-Hiroshi: Y tengo su ayuda para lidiar con esto, ya que por lo que me mencionaron esos ángeles caídos son sus enemigos, pero igual debemos ver cuáles son las intenciones de ellos.

-Keita: Pero no creo que vayas a hacer algo ahora que sabes su plan.

-Jirou: Y como lo dijo la directora que te estas metiendo en algo que no sea netamente humano.

-Kana: Es algo que sobrepasa los límites humanos, Kaizaki. Y bien, ¿qué paso planeas dar?

-Hiroshi: Debo mantenerme al pendiente de lo que ocurra, mientras debo ver que otra búsqueda puedo hacer mientras tanto.

De repente Kana muestra en una pantalla diversos eventos que han ocurrido cercanos a Kuoh mientras dice:

-Aunque no sabemos si esto va con lo que lidias, Hiroshi-kun. Hemos escuchado reportes que hay un asesino en serie en diversas zonas, como en complejo de departamentos, casas e incluso hasta tiendas.

-Hiroshi: ¿Y la policía no ha tratado de capturarlo?

-Keita: Aunque varias veces se ha avisado, nunca se ha tenido el éxito en capturarlo.

De repente ven una foto de carnet del hombre en mención y su nombre que es Okada Misao mientras Jirou dice:

-Okada fue previamente un militante de las fuerzas armadas, incluso tiene conexiones con el ejército del país, pero en una cierta misión notaron desde los altos mandos que él no estaba psicológicamente capacitado para seguir, pero eso solo fue el inicio.

-Hiroshi: ¿En qué?

-Jirou: En cuando estuvo en una operación, accidentalmente asesino a un inocente y no podía dejar de molestarlo al comienzo en donde lo encontró. Luego de ese incidente, el ejército vio que era mentalmente incapacitado para estar en misiones de fuerte importancia, y dos días luego de esa suspensión, Okada asesino a uno de los soldados mayores que estaban en su cargo. A partir de ahí ha comenzado los asesinatos en serie.

Mediante que Hiroshi ve las diversas noticias de lo ocurrido, ve que todas no tienen algo que vinculan en sí con lo todo lo que conlleva, pero como lo menciono Jirou, está la posibilidad de que asesine a cada soldado que estuvo en las líneas del frente en esos momentos. Y ve los nombres y los diversos cargos que tuvieron las personas en vida antes de su muerte mientras dice:

-Parece que ha asesinado a sus compañeros, cabos y tenientes. Pero debe buscar primordialmente la cabeza de todo esto.

-Keita: El general…

-Jirou: ¿Cómo no pensamos en ello?

-Kana: Que va por todos los rangos, ¿y cuál es tu punto en ello, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Si vamos detalladamente, ha asesinado a diversas personas en rangos en la milicia, en la Tropa: Asesino a cinco soldados, uno de primera, tres cabos, dos cabos primeros y un cabo mayor. En lo que es esta en un rango mayor, los sub-oficiales: uno de cada uno. Sargento, sargento primero, una brigada, un sub teniente y un suboficial mayor.

-Keita: Si lo pones en esa manera, en el rango oficial esta: Caballero cadete, teniente, capitán, comandante, teniente coronel y coronel.

-Hiroshi (quien afirma con la cabeza el punto de Keita): Y solo nos deja el último punto sobre la mesa, los rangos mayores de la milicia, oficial y oficial general, si lo pensamos en detalle, en el oficial es OF-5 que es un coronel, ¿y qué sucede si tienes una persona de un rango de OF-10?

Mediante que los presentes lo piensan, Karina activa por su cuenta la pantalla holográfica circular mientras dice:

-¡Si~! ¡Tiene que ser un capitán general, ¿no?!

Y los presentes se sorprenden con lo que dice Karina, pero Jirou dice:

-Pero tengo entendido que ya no se usa ese rango ya que muchos países se han decantado en no usarlo más.

-Keita: Es cierto, el rango más alto sería el OF-9 que es un general de ejército.

-Hiroshi: Y Okada lo ha estado buscando, ¿cabe la posibilidad de ver quiénes eran el coronel y el general de ejército en el momento de que estuvo?

-Jirou: Escuche que fue hace como 5 años.

De repente, el área informática hace revisión que en ella se encuentra Shizuka mientras encuentra algo dice en un intercomunicador.

-Se encontró algo en base de Okada Misao.

De repente en diversas pantallas holográficas se muestran en la sala el listado de los nombres que estuvieron en ese batallón de las fuerzas armadas, de repente Kana da la siguiente indicación:

-¡Busquen al coronel y el general de ejército cuando estaba Okada Misao!

Y ya se recude el número de las planillas a solo una que se muestra el nombre de las dos personas que ahora trata de buscar, que los hallaron, uno de ellos tiene por nombre de Sakurada Gai quien es en ese entonces el coronel del ejército que estaba Okada Misao, y en el mismo listado se encuentra el nombre del general del ejército que es Fubuki Daichi, entre los nombres del listado de los asesinatos y resulta que si hay coincidencias claras y fuertes en que hay llevado los sucesos, y al ver lo que sucede, Kana suelta otra indicación.

-¡Busquen en la zona de Kuoh si se encuentran Sakurada Gai y Fubuki Daichi ahora mismo!

Repentinamente ven que hay una casa dentro de la zona de Kuoh y escuchan a uno de los informantes decir:

-Tal parece que Sakurada Gai está en la zona de Kuoh viviendo actualmente con su familia.

-Kana: ¿Y Fubuki Daichi?

-Informante: Actualmente vive en Hokkaido con su familia.

De repente tanto Hiroshi, Keita, Jirou y Kana llegaron a la conclusión repentina de que todos los asesinatos han sucedido dentro de la zona de Tokio y van de todos los rangos, y la directora de la agencia dice:

-Parece que estuvo haciendo trabajo ese Okada.

-Jirou: Aunque no me explico, si estuvo matando a los que estaban aquí en el pelotón que estuvo, ¿por qué no fue directamente con el general de ejército?

-Keita: Si no se encuentra cerca ya que deja lo mejor para el final.

Mediante que siguen el resto pensando el por qué se dieron los hechos, Hiroshi vuelve a notar el listado de las personas asesinadas y nota algo en particular mientras dice:

-Oigan, los militares usualmente tienen un horario establecido para su entrenamiento, ¿no?

-Jirou: Sí, usualmente tienden a levantar en las primeras horas que salga el sol.

-Hiroshi: Y aquí usualmente es a partir de las 5 o 5:30 de la mañana, ¿no?

-Keita: ¿A qué te basas en horas, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Si lo vieran bien, muchos de esos asesinatos fueron por esas horas.

Mediante que los demás ven el tiempo exacto en donde ocurrieron los asesinatos, se sorprenden ya que el punto que expuso Hiroshi era cierto, ya que los asesinatos se daban antes de las seis de la mañana y al ver el reloj que marcan las 11:45 Pm, Kana dice:

-Algo nos dice que tendrás que tomar mucho café, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Y ya pensaba llegar y dormir a casa tranquilamente.

-Karina: Lo habías dicho, ¿no, Hiroshi? Estos son los gajes del oficio de ser un agente.

-Keita: Eso mismo lo dijiste cuando llegaste herido la otra vez.

-Hiroshi: Es cierto que son gajes del oficio, pero no pensaba que tendría que tomar café o mantenerme energizado para mantenerme despierto.

Mediante que siguen con la reunión, Subaru se aparece mientras ve la imagen de unos militantes de la fuerza armada en cuestión y dice:

-¡¿Ese no es Daichi?!

-Kana: Abuelo, ¿sabe quién es él?

-Subaru: Es mi vecino en Hokkaido, ¿por qué tienen imágenes de él?

-Keita: Creemos que será una próxima víctima de una serie de asesinatos que han ido ocurriendo desde hace días.

-Subaru: ¿En serio?

De ahí ve los diversos nombres que han sido asesinados por la misma persona, para su sorpresa ve el nombre de Okada Misao mientras dice:

-¡¿Misao-kun?! ¿Es él quien esta asesinando a sus compañeros?

-Kana: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Subaru: Sucede que era muy aplicado en toda misión que él estaba, e incluso hacia su mejor trabajo, pero sucedió algo que perdió su razón de pensar.

-Jirou: ¿Y es lo que está haciendo que asesine sus compañeros?

-Subaru: Por lo que escuche es que asesino a un inocente porque esa persona estuvo de por medio y no quería manchar sus manos con sangre ajena, pero las personas que estuvieron al mando lo mando a hacerlo…

Para la sorpresa de los presentes, no esperaban que el abuelo diera esa historia oculta del caso mediante que Subaru seguía contando la historia:

-Por lo que sé de ello es que Okada no quería que esto sucediera, pero los altos mandos militares no aceptaban el punto del chico, a tal fue que no se calmó y unos días después de ese incidente asesino a un compañero.

-Keita: Entonces se volvió así ya que trato hacer la misión bien, pero no quería asesinar a alguien y cargar esa culpa.

-Kana: Y quería vengarse de los altos mandos de la milicia que estuvo en ese momento.

-Jirou: ¿Solo por qué pensaba hacer lo correcto sin que se derramara sangre inocente de por medio?

-Hiroshi: aunque sea una razón de que las cosas de la milicia pueden hacerlo de manera incorrecta, no tenías que ir asesinando a las personas por ese motivo.

De repente, Hiroshi lo pensó bien y exclamo:

-¡Si piensa hacerlo así, literalmente haces una sentencia de muerte!

Y Hiroshi sale disparado para detener a Misao mientras escucha a Kana:

-Según escuche que hay una recompensa por detenerlo.

-Hiroshi: Bien, además pensaba en ganar un dinero extra para comprar unas cosas.

-Jirou: Te enviaremos las coordenadas cuando salgas.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, parece que me voy a desvelar el día de hoy y no sé qué más pueda pasar en estas horas.

Mediante que Hiroshi llega a su auto comienza a moverse y al mismo tiempo, en la pantalla del tablero del vehículo aparece Karina diciendo:

-Hiroshi, ¿crees que lo detendrás?

-Hiroshi: No sabré decirlo, pero hay que estar pendiente de lo que fuera a pasar.

-Karina: Aunque deberías dormir un poco.

-Hiroshi: Una siesta no me cae mal, además no he dormido mucho últimamente por los casos que se han vinculado.

-Karina: ¿Cómo? ¡Si estos dos casos no tienen algo en común, Hiroshi!

-Hiroshi: ¡Sí la tiene!

-Karina: ¿Y qué sería?

-Hiroshi: Que me han quitado diversas libertades y han salido repentinamente de la nada.

-Karina: Bueno, es algo como lo dijiste "gajes del oficio".

-Hiroshi: Es cierto, pero ahora debemos ver lo que hace ese Okada, si de seguir así va a alarmar a todos más que antes…

Mediante que Hiroshi sigue andando en camino hacia donde el lugar en donde vive Sakurada Gai que en la conversación con Karina vio que le llegaron las coordenadas y ve que está cerca del centro de Kuoh y toma más velocidad para llegar a dicha zona.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que el agente ya va en camino para su misión, vemos a Issei quien está viendo una especie de anime de chicas mágicas, pero ve la hora en el reloj que marca las 4:35 Am, mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Pero como termino esto…_

Mediante una mirada al pasado, Issei no puede hacerle realidad el deseo que había pedido Miru-tan, que es un hombre fisicoculturista que viste un cosplay de chica mágica que quería ser una de ellas, pero como Issei no tenía mucho poder para ejercer el contrato, luego de un gran suspiro en su mente dice:

 _No podía cumplir su deseo, así que el contrato se anuló…_

Y de no haber cumplido el pacto en ese momento como Miru-tan lo quería, saca un papel y dijo en ese momento:

-No queda de otra, tendrás que ver Milky Spiral 1 conmigo como alternativa-nyo.

-Issei: Si…

Y desde ese momento hasta la hora actual estaban viendo el anime en cuestión, toda la temporada y sus ovas, pero también se divirtió con diversos juegos que le tenía preparado Miru-tan a pesar de la rara experiencia vivida y de no hacer realidad su deseo, ya cuando eran casi las 5 Am los primero rayos de sol se ven por la ventana haciéndose cuenta que ya casi llega el amanecer haciendo que Issei se levanta y preparándose para salir del departamento de Miru-tan, quien le da un papel con su desempeño por acompañarlo mientras dice:

-Es una lástima que término el maratón de Milky Spiral 1, te iba a mostrar más de mi colección-nyo.

-Issei: No creo que sea necesario, a pesar de todo me la pase bien viendo anime, Miru-tan.

Mientras que los dos intercambian sus números telefónicos para posibles encuentros, Miru-tan lleva hasta la puerta de su departamento para que deje salir a Issei mientras dice:

-A pesar que no se dio tu deseo, mucha gracias en confiar con nosotros.

-Miru-tan: Aunque siempre habrá una próxima vez, espero divertirme más con el señor demonio cuando eso suceda-nyo.

-Issei: Bueno, Miru-tan, hasta la próxima vez, eso sí tratas de invocarme de nuevo.

Mientras que Issei se sale del departamento de Miru-tan y sale con una sonrisa va hasta donde dejo su bicicleta mediante una sonrisa que poco a poco se va cambiando a un rostro más preocupado por lo que ocurrió, mediante que ve una hoja teniendo el desempeño y mejorarlo, que fue invocado primera vez, la calificación de Miru-tan con lo que logro Issei fue excelente y en el mensaje dice:

 _¡Muy feliz-nyo! Quiero ver de nuevo Milky Spiral con el señor demonio-nyo._

A pesar de los buenos resultados, Issei no logro el cometido de hacer un pacto con Miru-tan mientras piensa:

 _No pude hacer el pacto por lo que el contrato se anuló, a pesar de los buenos resultados que obtuve con Miru-tan, no podía convertirle en una chica mágica, ¡debió haber abandonado ese sueño cuando tuvo la oportunidad! No sé si vaya al club, ¿acaso Buchou me va a reprender por esto? Es algo sin precedentes…_

Mediante que Issei comienza a tomar camino en la bicicleta, este ve algo inusual que está estacionado en una esquina que se encuentra cerca del demonio, un cierto automóvil amarillo con franjas grises diagonales y dice:

-Ese auto… ¿no es el mismo que posee ahora Hiroshi-san?

Mientras que Issei se acerca al automóvil del agente sigilosamente, dentro del mismo se nota a Hiroshi que actualmente está tomando una siesta mediante que la ventana del asiento del conductor no está cerrada por completo dejando una especie de salida de aire fresco para que pueda respirar y sentirse relajado, pero repentinamente la pantalla holográfica del reloj en donde esta Karina se activa y la chica dentro de la pantalla dice:

-Hiroshi…

Pero el agente seguía dormido profundamente pero se despierta bruscamente por una descarga de energía de Karina y exclama:

-¡Marina, no hagas eso!

-Karina: Perdona, Hiroshi, pero parece que hay alguien cerca del automóvil.

-Hiroshi (mientras toma una pistola que es una magnum 9mm mientras coloca un silenciador en ella): ¿Sería Okada ya haciendo su movida?

Rápidamente el agente sale de su auto y apunta a quien estaba siendo el mirón en la zona, pero para su sorpresa resulta ser alguien conocido, un cierto chico que usa un uniforme de una academia que estudia teniendo cabellos castaños y ojos marrones siendo dicho lugar que lo visita, al ver quien es, Hiroshi baja su pistola y luego de un suspiro dice:

-¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí, Issei? Ibas a provocarme un susto…

-Issei: ¿Más el que me ibas a dar, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces aquí en estas horas, Issei?

-Issei: Es algo que debo hacer, ya que ahora soy un demonio debo realizar pactos para ir ascendiendo para así tener mi harem…

-Hiroshi: Recuerda lo que te mencione, Ise, sí no controlas esas hormonas que tienes, tu cabeza literalmente saldrá rodando…

-Issei (temblando de miedo): Con lo me dijiste en el Pit, ya me lo puedo imaginar…

Repentinamente escuchan unos gritos cerca sin saber lo que sucede, y Hiroshi se alerta por ello mientras dice:

-¡Ya debió haber llegado a su casa!

Haciendo que el agente comience a correr hasta otro lado sin saber que Issei lo está siguiendo mientras dice:

-¿Qué está pasando, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Issei?! ¡Ya son más de la cinco de la mañana!

-Issei: ¿Qué culpa tengo de hacer algo que me mando hacer la Buchou?

-Hiroshi: ¡Que no lo haga a altas horas nocturnas entonces!

Mediante que los dos chicos llegan a una casa cerca escuchan diversos gritos, y es de un hombre de una pistola quien le apuntaba a un señor mayor mientras dice:

-¡¿Qué vas a ganar asesinándome, Okada?!

-Misao: ¡Cállate! ¿No sabes todo el sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar por matar a esa niña inocente? ¡¿No sabes cuánto tuve que sufrir por eso, general Sakurada?!

-Gai: Misao, sé que no querías hacerlo, pero así lo decidimos, aunque te hizo un fuerte trauma sigo pensando que es la mejor opción.

-Misao: ¡Son puras mierdas apestosas que dices! Debí hacerlo hace tiempo para así dejar que me atormente el fantasma de la chica que he asesinado en esa misión.

De repente, se aparece un niño que se encontraba medio soñoliento en la sala mientras dice:

-Papá, hay mucho ruido que no me deja dormir… ¿qué sucede ahora?

-Gai: ¡Ryu-chan, vete a tu cuarto rápido!

-Ryu (haciéndolo despertar por completo): ¡¿Eh?!

Sin saber la gravedad del asunto, Ryu inocentemente ve que es apuntado por Misao haciendo que Gai se alerte diciendo:

-¡Okada! ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer lo que creo que harás…!

-Misao: Esto no es nada de todo lo que he llevado durante todos estos años…

Mediante que Misao poco a poco presiona el gatillo de su pistola, este recibe una especie de tacleada fuerte (si fuera un movimiento de lucha libre una lanza) que literalmente parte en dos a Misao usada por Hiroshi mientras que Issei va al hombre mayor con su hijo mientras dice:

-¡Vayan a un lugar seguro!

-Gai: Pero es nuestra casa, joven…

-Hiroshi (mientras aleja el arma de la mano de Misao y lo retiene): ¡Entonces vayan a un cuarto, pásenle seguro y no salgan de ahí hasta que lo detengamos por completo!

Al escuchar la indicación de Hiroshi, Gai y su hijo Ryu van hacia la habitación principal que se encuentra una mujer alrededor de sus 30 años mientras dice:

-Gai, ¿qué sucede y por qué traes a Ryu hasta aquí?

-Gai: Hay un maleante en la sala, Riko.

-Riko: ¡¿Eh?! Pero pensé que la casa estaba asegurada…

Repentinamente la pareja ven que su hijo Ryu estaba temblando por los repentinos acontecimientos más el shock que personas desconocidas llegaran a su casa sabiendo que no suceden cosas así y temblorosamente dice:

-Mamá, papá, tengo miedo.

-Riko: No te preocupes, Ryu-chan, todo saldrá bien.

-Gai: Sí, esos dos hombres retienen al malo y trataran llevarlos muy lejos de nosotros para que no esté haciendo cosas malas a todos.

De vuelta en la sala, Hiroshi y Misao siguen peleando bruscamente al mismo tiempo que Issei abre la puerta del patio de la casa y evitando hacer más destrozos a la sala, mientras que los dos hombres van a dicha zona, Issei ve como el agente golpea varias veces en la cara a su contrincante y este le responde con un golpe en el estómago, pero es detenido por Hiroshi quien ahora hace un movimiento de sumisión de judo que es retener el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que lleva a Misao al suelo mientras exclama:

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo lidiar con ese poco hombre por mandarme a asesinar a una niña inocente!

-Hiroshi: Entiendo cómo te sientes, ¡pero no es la manera correcta de mostrar que sobre lo ocurrido hace tiempo está mal!

-Misao: ¡¿Qué sabes de ello?! ¡Si ni siquiera sabes el dolor que he tenido que sentir en todo este tiempo que me ha atormentado la cabeza!

-Hiroshi: Tal vez no sé de lo mucho que te ha atormentado durante todo este tiempo, pero sé muy bien la impotencia de hacer algo y no estar ahí en el momento.

-Misao: ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que nos parecemos por tener la impotencia de no poder salvar a alguien?

-Hiroshi: ¡Mi padre fue asesinado cuando estuvo en una misión especial y yo estaba con unos amigos cuando paso eso! ¡Y no lo supe hasta que mi madre me lo dijo!

Sin saberlo, Issei escucho todo lo que ocurre en el patio quedando sorprendido por esa revelación, y recordó en las instancias finales de la reunión que tuvo con Hiroshi con el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto cuando estaban saliendo del Pit, recordó como el agente le soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos al recordar a su padre en una mirada al pasado.

 _Lo era… ya que por él me encuentro en Kuoh ahora mismo_. (Y luego de esa mirada, recordó el por qué Hiroshi se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos) _Ah, perdonen. Es algo un tanto delicado que les explique._

Y ya sabiendo el asunto delicado en ese entonces, Issei dice en su mente:

 _¿Así que ese fue el motivo en que Hiroshi-san se convirtiera en un agente?_

-Misao (sorprendido y molesto): ¡¿Y crees que eso será de utilidad en que nos parecemos?!

-Hiroshi: Entiendo que tal vez no nos parecemos en ello, pero… ¡sé muy bien en querer buscar a los responsables del hecho y hacerles pagar con la misma moneda, eso no es lo correcto!

Y Misao se sorprende por lo que estaba diciendo el agente mientras que continúa con sus palabras:

-Entiendo que nadie quería manchar sus manos de sangre con una niña y más si era inocente, los verdaderos culpables fueron que llevaron a esa chiquilla a las líneas de fuego cruzado. Tú y los generales no tuvieron la culpa de lo que paso, pero te estas ensuciando tu alma si sigues pensando que tuviste que ver con la manera que lo haces, pero ya abre los ojos, ellos ya debieron ser castigados, no tienes que cargar esto más.

Mientras que Hiroshi saca unas esposas y se las coloca en ambas muñecas para detenerlo y dice:

-Ya que si seguías así, serás alguien que no podrá ser detenido hasta que puedas saciar tu sed de venganza injustificada, al mismo tiempo podrás cambiar y ver lo que realmente has hecho mal…

Issei se sorprende al ver como el agente pudo detener al malhechor, que ve su reloj mientras dice:

-6:03 am, el perseguido en ser asesino de gente relacionada a las fuerzas armadas, Okada Misao ha sido detenido.

-Misao: Hey, bastardo, ¿crees que en verdad tenga otra oportunidad?

-Hiroshi: Todo el mundo lo tiene, y en cuando llegue hay que saber en aprovecharla…

-Misao: ¿Y cuando llegara la mía? Siento que la he perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hiroshi: Lo sabrás en su momento, pero no será ahora. Eso medítalo en prisión.

Y mediante que Hiroshi aún mantiene a Misao tirado en el piso dice:

-Hey, Issei, ¿puedes avisar a la familia que ya todo está bien?

-Issei: Ah, sí. Ya voy.

Y rápidamente Issei va adentrándose a la casa mediante que va hacia la habitación principal, toca la puerta aun pensando que aseguraron la entrada en donde se encuentra la familia y dice:

-¡Ya todo se terminó! Ya pueden salir…

Ya cuando escucharon la voz de Issei, que todavía es desconocido para la familia, que momentos después ven que diversos autos patrullas se encuentran ahí mientras que Gai ve como dos oficiales llevan a un auto mientras dice:

-Okada… ¿por qué-?

-Misao: Me sentía culpable. Es el motivo que tuve en ese momento, pero creo que no aproveche las segundas oportunidades que el destino me estaba dando y las rechacé por mi ira y deseo de vengarme. Y me di cuenta, aunque algo tarde que era una venganza vacía y estúpida ya que los verdaderos culpables deben estar pagando ese crimen…

Mediante que Gai pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Misao que entiende que aprendió la lección, ve que su antiguo cadete se va detenido, no muy lejos del lugar Issei sale disparado con su bicicleta mientras que tiene una mirada al pasado, aunque no fue tan lejano mientras Hiroshi lo empuja afuera de la casa Sakurada mientras dice:

- _Vete de aquí, Issei. Gracias por la ayuda, pero te verán como un sospechoso._

-Issei: _Pero no sé lo que pasa aquí…_

-Hiroshi: _Espera un momento…_

Y rápidamente los dos hombres intercambian sus números telefónicos celulares haciendo que Issei rápidamente tome su bicicleta donde la dejo mientras que Hiroshi se quede en el lugar de los hechos, ahora en el momento actual, vemos al agente quien ve que se acerca dos oficiales hacia donde se encuentra y dice:

-¿Algún problema, oficiales?

-Policía 1: Usted es parte de la agencia especial, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Sí… (Y muestra su placa) me aviso la agencia que trabajo que estaba siendo Okada buscado por los asesinatos pero de la manera errónea.

-Policía 2: Total tiene que pagar su condena, por cierto, soy el oficial Nishimura Kashou y quien me acompaña es el oficial Itou Ryuuske.

-Ryuuske: Un gusto, agente Hiroshi. Queremos agradecerle por capturar a este criminal que era tan buscado que se le ofrece una recompensa.

-Hiroshi: ¿Y de cuanto es su recompensa?

-Kashou: Era de 10.250.000 yenes.

A pesar de era una buena ganancia, Hiroshi pensaba algo con ella, luego de su pensamiento dice:

-¿Y ahora donde debo ir a recibirla?

-Ryuuske: En esta dirección.

Mediante que Ryuuske le muestra el nuevo rumbo de Hiroshi a trazar, el agente se dirige hacia su auto mientras le envía un mensaje a Issei con la siguiente indicación:

Cerca hay una plaza, puedes esperar ahí, voy a hacer algo rápido y nos veremos ahí…

Mediante que enciende su Renault para ir a la nueva locación que tiene que ir. Unos 25 minutos después, Hiroshi llega a una oficina que lo espera un maletín portafolios y escucha a un hombre decir:

-Este es el pago, 10.250.000 completos.

-Hiroshi: Muchas gracias, ahora debo irme. Hay algo que debo culminar antes de dormir.

Ya saliendo de la oficina, Hiroshi ahora teniendo el maletín conteniendo los billetes con todo el pago de la recompensa acelera a toda marcha para un siguiente encuentro con Issei.

* * *

Luego del viaje en el vehículo que duro no mucho pero lo suficiente que puedan llegar temprano, el grupo llega a la iglesia y se bajan del auto de Hiroshi, mediante que están dentro de los terrenos de dicho lugar, la monja emocionada dice:

-¡Ah, esta es la iglesia! ¡Me alegro!

-Hiroshi: Por lo menos llegaste a tiempo, pero…

Repentinamente ven a Issei que está muy tambaleante mientras que este dice en su mente:

 _¡¿Pero qué son estos escalofríos?! Mi cuerpo no puede dejar de temblar. Debo recordar lo que me dijo Buchou hace días._

-Rias: _Tienes definitivamente prohibido ir a iglesias y a templos religiosos._

 _Y como soy un demonio, este lugar es un territorio enemigo._

Mediante que Issei empieza a alejarse y dice:

-Disculpen, ya debo irme.

-Hiroshi: Espera un momento en el auto, Issei.

Pero la monja va hacia Issei mientras dice:

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera por favor! ¡Aparte del señor, fuiste de mucha ayuda al guiarme hasta aquí!

-Issei: Pero tengo mucha prisa.

-Monja: Al menos déjame servirte el té como agradecimiento.

-Hiroshi: Hermana, sucede que él estuvo muy ocupado a tal punto que no pudo dormir, y quiere regresar pronto a su casa.

-Monja: Ya veo.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver pronto, soy Saito Hiroshi.

-Issei: Y yo soy Hyoudou Issei. Si quieres llámame Ise. Er… ¿y tú eres?

-¡Sí, Asia Argento, pero pueden llamarme Asia, Hiroshi-san, Ise-san!

Repentinamente Hiroshi va hacia Asia quien esta se sorprende por el acercamiento del agente y toma su mano y le coloca una especie de pulsera en su mano mientras escucha al agente decir:

-Si tanto deseo tienes de volvernos a ver, con este amuleto tendremos el motivo suficiente para vernos. Pero ojala que sea en otro lugar y cuando Ise y yo estemos más descansados.

-Asia: De acuerdo, Hiroshi-san.

-Issei (mientras se adentra al Renault de Hiroshi): Pues bien, hermana Asia, espero hablar contigo luego.

-Asia: ¡Sí, espero verlo pronto de nuevo, Ise-san!

-Hiroshi: Bien, debo también partir. Asia, cuídate…

-Asia: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Hiroshi-san. Espero volvernos a ver pronto…

-Hiroshi: Así será, Asia. Nos vemos…

Y al ver que Hiroshi se monta en su automóvil, Asia ve como esos dos hombres se alejan para tomar su rumbo, dentro del medio de transporte, Issei dice:

-¿Qué le estabas dando a Asia, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Un amuleto, como el que te di pero es una pulsera.

-Issei: ¿Y por qué le diste algo así?

-Hiroshi: ¿Te acuerdas el poder que ella tiene y dice que es un don que le otorgo el que está arriba?

-Issei: Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Hiroshi: Si siguen la ola de asesinatos de los caídos, ella debe ser una próxima víctima.

-Issei (haciendo golpear su puño en su mano izquierda como señal de entender lo que dice Hiroshi): Ya veo, pero no sabemos si pueda ser verdad.

-Hiroshi: A su momento lo sabremos, por cierto, ¿quieres ir a tu casa?

-Issei: ¡Sí! Ya que también debo ir al club, Buchou me debe estar esperando.

-Hiroshi: No sé si te espero o que estuviera viendo por sus medios lo que ocurrió, espero lo de la captura de Okada no lo llegara a saber.

-Issei: También no quiero que eso pase, este dinero lo tengo planificado para muchas cosas, pero tengo hambre.

Mediante que Hiroshi acelera su auto, toma un cambio de dirección para poder hacer algo que aún no han podido con todo lo que ha pasado en estas horas, poder disfrutar un buen desayuno previo a una siesta alargada que les permitirá recargar sus energías previo a lo que se viene.

* * *

 **Ya estamos a mitad del camino, chicos. Por ahora debo seguir con esta rutina, hacer uno que otro pendiente y terminar pronto... (Como lo diriá Kiryuu Sento de Kamen Rider Build: Saiyaku Da... (Es lo peor) ya que es un dolor fuerte de cabeza hacer esto, pero como lo dije valdrá la pena, _see you...!_ )**


	6. Archivo 6: Avisar y Rescatar

**Hey, chicos! Ya casi falta poco para que salga de esta misión, por ahora disfruten el cap 6 editado por algunas partes que necesitaban un retoque...**

* * *

Luego de la ajetreada madrugada que lidio junto con Issei para capturar a Okada Misao, Hiroshi se encuentra en su departamento durmiendo placenteramente, y dentro de su sueño ve como es una conversación con su padre Kuroshi hace apenas unos tres años, quienes los dos están en una cochera cerca de su casa mientras arreglan el Ford Mustang del 66 que actualmente posee Hiroshi, quien dice:

-Oye, papá, ¿cómo hiciste para encontrar este clásico?

-Kuroshi: Fue una serie de favores que se debían que al final pude traer este Mustang hasta Japón.

-Hiroshi: Y ya planeas manejarlo por las autopistas, ¿no, papá?

-Kuroshi: Más bien pensaba en dártelo a ti, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿A mí?! ¿Por qué?

-Kuroshi: Ya creo que tienes la suficiente convicción de manejar este tipo de automóviles, además que note que diversas agencias especiales siguen viendo tu desempeño, aunque sigo esperando lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, el que puedas trabajar conmigo en la misma agencia especial que trabajo.

-Hiroshi: Pero siempre me pregunto, ¿son muy difíciles esas misiones que usualmente estás metido?

-Kuroshi: No es como esas películas que usualmente ves, aunque la realidad puede tener diversas similitudes con la ficción, total depende de ti si quieres seguir en lo que realmente deseas hacer.

-Hiroshi: Bueno, pero si llego a tener una misión contigo, sería un honor.

-Kuroshi: Tal vez podamos tener una, o quien sabe, estarás solo en al comienzo si me llega a ocurrir algo.

-Hiroshi: Papá, sabes que tarde o temprano sucederá, no te adelantes a los hechos.

-Kuroshi: Quien sabe, pero prométeme algo.

-Hiroshi: ¿El qué?

-Kuroshi: Si me llegara a suceder algo, haz como un policía especial o un agente que está vinculado a algo más grande, protege a aquellos quienes no puedan ser fuertes, sirve a todos que pidan ayuda y por favor, crea tu propio rumbo.

-Hiroshi: En esa última parte lo tengo claro, ya que no puedo seguir siempre como el hijo de Saito Kuroshi, el mejor agente que haya existido en Japón.

-Kuroshi: Algún día serás mejor que yo, eso lo sé bien. Pero no veo el cuándo, ahora vamos a instalar el motor.

Al ver que Hiroshi acepta la indicación de su padre Kuroshi, ellos siguen instalando el motor del auto hasta que el Hiroshi actual ve que está en un espacio en negro sin saber de lo que ocurre y dice:

-¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan real sobre instalando el motor del Mustang junto con papá? Pienso que ya debo despertarme

Pero justo cuando iba a realizar una acción, repentinamente se escucha una voz diciendo:

-Sí que tenías un fuerte vínculo con tu padre, chico…

Repentinamente se alarma el agente e iba a tomar una pistola, pero la voz le indica:

-No te preocupes, no soy un enemigo. Soy alguien que sabe que está cuidando alguien muy especial para mí.

-Hiroshi: ¿Alguien especial? ¿Cómo sé que no es un engaño?

-Voz desconocida: Piense bien, la prueba que las estas cuidando bien está en su muñeca.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¿En mi muñeca?

-Voz desconocida: Sí, compruébalo por ti mismo, chico. De esa forma sabrás quien soy y el por qué ahora estoy comunicándote por esta vía.

Repentinamente Hiroshi ve la muñeca en donde está el reloj que actualmente tiene a Karina viviendo en su forma de alma de datos mientras dice:

-¡Usted debe conocer a Karina, ¿no es así?!

-Voz desconocida: Más que conocerla, es mi hija…

-Hiroshi: ¿Su hija? (Al momento, Hiroshi recuerda a quien se refiere) ¡¿Usted es el padre de Karina?! ¡¿El rey del planeta Durivant?!

-En efecto, Saito Hiroshi. Mi nombre es Turdot Kiwami Duriviant, puedo comunicarme contigo gracias a que puedes dominar las armas sagradas de mi planeta.

Y Hiroshi ve que en su cintura apareció un cinturón especial con las dos armas sagradas, sorprendido las toma y dice:

-Sé que desde que las saque, Karina estuvo viviendo en el reloj desde el primer día, pero rey Turdot, ¿qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿No puede mostrar su rostro?

-Turdot (quien aún no se muestra): No es el momento en que pueda hablar contigo, será en uno más indicado y que estés con mi hija. Es una vía privada en que podemos hablar, no será cada cierto tiempo.

-Hiroshi: Ya veo, me imagino que quiere saber cómo se encuentra su hija.

-Turdot: Sí, además que poco a poco los poderes de las armas sagradas que tienen nombre como "Zelbladers", pueden ser unas pistolas o espadas laser, aunque aún no se ha funcionado al 100%.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¿Zelbladers?

-Turdot: Sí, y de paso, cuenta la leyenda de un corazón puro capaz de luchar a quien protege a alguien muy querido sin importar el pasado que tenga, puede activar un poder especial haciendo que esas armas poseen una armadura legendaria.

-Hiroshi: ¿Una armadura legendaria en su planeta? Me imagino que eso es muy profundo que un hombre de este mundo la pueda dominar.

-Turdot: Dudo que ahora puedas hacerlo, pero debo avisarte que pronto aparecerá un aliado del planeta, pero te aviso que pronto sabrán que tienes a mi hija, y espero que la protejas hasta con tu vida.

Y Hiroshi aprieta fuertemente su puño mientras recuerda el momento que Karina le pide que la reviva mediante que se besan y al ver su cuerpo en la agencia en estado de hibernación y levanta su cara mientras dice:

-Juré en que la haré despertar, ¡así que la protegeré ante cualquiera que trate de lastimarla!

-Turdot: Bien dicho, tienes mi aprobación, chico. Quién sabe si te podrás ser alguien que podrías ser el acompañante sentimental de mi hija.

-Hiroshi (sonrojado y sorprendido): ¡¿Eh?!

-Turdot: Nos volveremos hablar pronto, Saito Hiroshi. (Y su voz se aleja escuchándose ecos) Y está vez podemos vernos nuestras caras.

De ahí, la voz ya dejo de hablar y el lugar en donde se encuentra Hiroshi poco a poco se disuelve haciendo que el agente se despierte ya en su cama mientras dice:

-Pero que sueño más raro tuve, ¿en serio hable con el padre de Karina? Aunque era más sensato esa conversación con mi papá…

Y Hiroshi activa el reloj haciendo que aparezca la pantalla holográfica circular mediante que Karina lo ve y dice:

-¡Ah, Hiroshi! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Descansaste bien?

-Hiroshi: Sí, pero tuve un sueño raro.

-Karina: A veces esos sueños suceden, pero me interesa que te paso.

-Hiroshi: Tuve un sueño que hable con mi padre antes de su muerte y estaba instalando con él un motor en el Mustang y hablamos si se podía en su momento que tengamos una misión juntos, pero no se dio.

-Karina: Lamento eso, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, aún queda mirar hacia el futuro. Ah, sí. Parece que me comunique con tu padre en mi sueño.

-Karina: ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Hiroshi: Que próximamente viene alguien conocido del rey a visitarnos, además que hay pruebas que próximamente tenemos que hacer juntos.

-Karina: No te preocupes, sé que la superaremos, además que no olvidemos que me prometiste que pueda despertar.

-Hiroshi: Aunque quien sabe, ya que…

Pero repentinamente Hiroshi se sonroja ya que recuerda el beso que Karina le robo en el espacio digital y en esa mirada al pasado se le suman las palabras del padre de la chica decir:

 _Quién sabe si podrás ser alguien que sería el acompañante sentimental de mi hija…_

Y al ver que el rostro del chico que lo ayuda se pone rojo como un tomate, Karina dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿qué te sucede que pones tu cara roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Hiroshi (aun con la cara roja): Ah… no es nada, ya creo que es hora de almorzar, ¿no?

-Karina: Son las 3 de la tarde, así que puedes ir a un restaurante o quizás un local de comida.

-Hiroshi: Con todo lo que paso en la madrugada, luego del desayuno no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica, Asia.

-Karina: Si lo que dices es cierto que pueda ser un nuevo objetivo.

-Hiroshi (quien toma su teléfono inteligente y hace activar una aplicación en el): Por lo que note con Issei, puede ser, pero hasta no ver si es alguien que pueda ser enemigo, una chica tan pura no puede ser enemigo de nadie. Es más, cree mucho a dios ciegamente, tanto que Ise no pudo soportar la migraña que tuvo que pasar.

-Karina: ¿Y crees que esa creencia ciega pueda traerle problemas?

-Hiroshi: Ni yo lo sé, pero queda ver que pueda pasar.

Mediante que Hiroshi coloca los datos del localizador que le puso a Asia para que se active, el agente se prepara para salir a almorzar mediante que la chica que conoció hace unas horas se encuentra en la misma iglesia que fue llevada sin saber que pueda ocurrir algo que en verdad pueda tener una fuerte vinculación con ella.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 6: Avisar y rescatar:_**

Luego del ajetreado día que lidio entre la noche por estar acompañando a Miru-tan hasta el amanecer con un maratón del físico culturista (Nota: quienes se leyeron la novela ligera, manga o se vieron el anime de DxD, saben a quién me refiero) con su anime preferido, luego que se encuentre con Hiroshi para ayudar a capturar a un asesino en serie para que las primeras horas de la mañana se encuentre y conociera a Asia Argento para que finalmente pase su día de clases en la Academia Kuoh, Issei se encontraba en la sala del Club de Investigación de lo oculto en dicha recinto estudiantil, pero la atmósfera del lugar era de una explicación tipo regaño que le daba Rias a Issei, que la presidenta de dicho club dice:

-En verdad no puedes volver ni siquiera pisar un terreno cercano a una iglesia, para los demonios como nosotros es un territorio enemigo. Y únicamente el entrar a una sería ya un grave incidente entre ambos bandos, y no sería extraño que alguien pueda lanzar una lanza de luz en cualquier momento.

-Issei: ¿Es cierto eso?

-Rias (pegando sus manos a la mesa): ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a alguien que esté relacionado a la iglesia! En especial a los "Exorcistas" quienes son nuestros enemigos mortales. Ellos han sido bendecidos por Dios, así que tienen el suficiente poder para destruirnos. Si un demonio es impactado por un poder divino como ese, será completamente destruido sin esperanzas de renacer. ¡Eso es muy importante! ¿Lo entiendes?

Al escuchar todo el regaño, Issei se minimizaba, pero en su mente decía:

 _Por lo menos no pregunto nada si me he encontrado con Hiroshi-san, eso sería muy duro si llegara a saberse._

Y al ver que Rias se tranquiliza, ella dice:

-Perdona. No estaba pensando bien con el calor. Como será, debes tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.

Y pensando que Issei ya tuvo su advertencia, iba a salir, pero la presidenta de su club dice:

-Pero hay algo que me intriga…

-Issei: ¿El qué, Buchou?

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo Rias, Akeno se aparece asustando a Issei mientras dice:

-Ara, ¿Lo terminaste de regañar?

-Rias: Ah, Akeno, ¿qué sucede?

-Akeno: El archiduque ha pasado una orden de supresión.

-Rias: Bien, llama a los demás, hay que ir a donde se encuentra ese demonio renegado.

Mediante que Rias llama a Koneko y a Yuuto para el encargo para juntarse con su presidenta quien ya estaba con ella en la sala Issei y Akeno para la petición del Archiduque.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Rias y su clan se preparan para hacer la petición, estamos con Hiroshi quien se encuentra en un local de ramen disfrutando un buen tazón de dicha comida, pero aún se tenía en su mente las palabras del rey Turdot quien cuide a su hija mediante que supo el nombre de las armas sagradas de su planeta, Zelbladers, ya casi culminando su comida el agente dice en su mente:

 _¿Así que estas armas se llaman Zelbladers? Pero siempre he pensado que son pistolas laser normales, no pueden ser unas espadas laser o una arma sola cuando se combinan, ¿o sí?_

Pero repentinamente recuerda lo que dijo Karina sobre ellas en una conversación previa a que Raynare asesinara a Issei.

 _Esas armas sagradas pueden cancelar las lanzas de luz de esa chica, además si liberas su potencial pueden ser unas espadas laser, o una sola arma depende de lo que tú desees o lo que ocurra en el momento._

Y de ahí, el agente tuvo una idea, culmino lo que quedaba del tazón mientras junta sus manos y dice:

-Gracias por la comida.

Y al ver que Hiroshi se levanta en donde se sentó para comer, mediante que el cocinero del local de ramen dice:

-Hey, chico, ¿no vas a pagar?

-Hiroshi: Sí, casi se me olvida, estuvo delicioso el ramen, Nishiki-san.

-Nishiki: No hay nada que agradecer, Hiroshi-kun. Es la primera vez que un joven como tú se aparece en mi local a esta hora, usualmente es ya pasado del medio día.

-Hiroshi: Es que me levante casi a las tres de la tarde, aunque había desayunado antes, pero no quería desaprovechar esta comida que me ofrece.

-Nishiki: Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Nishiki Naoto. Perdón por no presentarme antes.

-Hiroshi: Ah, un gusto, Naoto-san. Quizás venga solo o acompañado para acá, pero tenga por seguro que vendré cada vez que pueda.

-Naoto: Nos vemos luego, Hiroshi-kun. Me imagino que tienes que trabajar, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Algo así, nos vemos.

Mientras que Hiroshi sale del local de ramen, a partir de ahí nota como la tarde poco a poco se cae para dar llegada a la noche, en una zona cercana a una plaza, el agente activa el reloj especial para que la pantalla holográfica circular y que en ella, Karina dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, que raro que actives la pantalla para hablar conmigo.

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, pero descubrí algo que pueda dominar por completo las formas de batalla de las armas sagradas. Las Zelbladers.

-Karina: ¡¿Cómo sabes el nombre de las armas sagradas?!

-Hiroshi: Por tu padre, Karina. No sé si hay un lugar perfecto para probar ese poder…

-Karina: Puedo averiguarlo ahora, Hiroshi.

Pero repentinamente el agente se escucha un gran grito de horror mediante que seguía en su caminar, luego de escuchar esa acción, Hiroshi ve a una especie de edificio o instituto abandonado y corre hacia dicho lugar, al entrar al recinto se da un fuerte olor a sangre haciendo que Hiroshi tengan ganas de vomitar ya que es de alguien que hace poco acaba de morir mientras en su mente dice:

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¿Un asesino suelto?_

Y repentinamente ve que dos chicas son asechadas por una especie de mujer desnuda que poco a poco se comienza a transformar a un monstruo con cada paso que daba mientras dice:

-Bien, ¿quién de ustedes dos será mi cena?

Y al ver como se daba el asunto, Hiroshi en su mente decía:

 _En serio que no se ve esto todos los días, es algo fuera de los parámetros humanos. Aun así esas chicas están en peligro, y también…_

Repentinamente recordó lo que debe hacer y tomo una Zelblader mientras gritaba:

-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver esto!

Y con un disparo distrae al monstruo quien ve que una de sus presas se desaparece repentinamente, siente otro disparo en su espalda y la chica sorpresivamente es tomada por la espalda mientras que Hiroshi activa su gancho especial para llevarla a un piso más alto que también se encuentra la otra chica, sorprendidas escuchan a Hiroshi decir:

-¿Se encuentran bien las dos?

Y las dos chicas aun en shock asientan mientras siguen escuchando al agente decir:

-Bien, ustedes dos váyanse de aquí lo más lejos que sea posible. No traten de regresar.

-Chica 1: ¿Pero qué planea hacer, señor?

-Chica 2: Es un monstruo que va a luchar…

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, pero no dejare que cause daño, y en especial a chicas como ustedes que aún pueden vivir su vida, (en esa frase hizo sonrojar a las dos chicas) váyanse de aquí, no lo quiero repetir antes que…

Repentinamente el monstruo se aparece haciendo que las dos chicas tiemblen de miedo y Hiroshi dispara rápidamente rayos laser de su Zelblader mientras dice:

-¡No pierdan más tiempo, esta es su oportunidad! ¡Vayan a un lugar más seguro!

-Las dos chicas: ¡Sí!

Mediante que las dos chicas salen rápidamente del lugar, Hiroshi mira aliviado que las pudo rescatar a tiempo, pero ahora su mirada cambia hacia la mujer demonio monstruo quien dice:

-Sí que fuiste capaz de evitar mi cena, pero… ¡disfrutare con gusto este cambio!

Pero un disparo laser es impactado en una de sus piernas, mientras que se retuerce de dolor dice:

-¡¿Pero qué diablos eres?! ¡¿Un exorcista?!

-Hiroshi: No exactamente, ¡pero aunque creas eso, sabrás algo hoy! ¡El que un simple humano pueda ser capaz de eliminarte!

-Mujer demonio (quien antes se sorprende): Interesante, ¡pruébame de lo que eres capaz!

Y al ver que la mujer demonio va hacia el agente, Hiroshi respira hondo mientras dice:

-Bien… ¡juguemos!

Y un disparo laser va de lleno hacia ella dando así el comienzo de esta batalla.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucede, el club de investigación de lo oculto de la Academia Kuoh aparece en las afueras de una especie de casa, en donde el archiduque de los demonios ha mandado al grupo de Rias de eliminar un demonio renegado, y como Issei no sabía a qué termino se refería o que iban a lidiar, la presidenta del club lo menciono mientras que el joven demonio lo recuerda en una mirada al pasado reciente

 _"Demonios renegados" ellos eran vasallos de demonios y quienes traicionaron a su maestro y actúan por su cuenta como si fueran perros salvajes. Y ellos deben ser destruidos a la vista. Esta es una ley de los demonios. Hay un rumor que este renegado está escondido en esa casa y que hace cacería y devora a cualquier humano que pase ahí. Nuestra misión es eliminarlo a tiempo._

A pesar de que se encuentran afuera, el olor a sangre es muy fuerte, y a Koneko no le agrada mucho ese olor, mientras que se adentran a la casa, el grupo ve que están entrando a una especie de ambiente tétrico al buscar a ese demonio renegado, y Rias dice mientras pasan por la sala de la casa abandonada:

-Issei, esta es una buena oportunidad para que veas los demonios en batalla. Además, te explicare las características especiales de los sirvientes.

-Issei: ¿Características especiales?

-Rias: Sí, ya había explicado las relaciones entre los tres bandos. Durante esa larga batalla, sin importar en qué lado puedas estar, todos estaban muy exhaustos y la guerra termino sin un claro ganador. Y en el lado de los demonios perdimos a muchos de sangre pura y no pudimos comandar a las fuerzas armadas. Así que iniciamos un sistema de pocos elegidos de elite llamado "Evil Piece".

Ya buscando en otras habitaciones, Rias dice:

-Issei, ¿sabes lo que es el ajedrez?

-Issei: Si… lo conozco, es un juego de mesa parecido al Shogi, ¿no?

-Rias: Las piezas de ajedrez son: Rey, reina, caballero, torre, alfil y peón. Y cada una de ellas tiene sus características propias. Y por la misma razón, cada demonio subordinado continúa entrenando en una habilidad diferente, a pesar que no tienen muchas destrezas, pero son muy poderosos en lo que pueden ser capaces.

A pesar de la explicación de Rias, ella junto con su clan no hayan nada mientras que Issei seguía escuchando las palabras de su presidenta

-Es muy popular que a tal punto que ahora, un demonio que tenga una Evil Piece es usado como parte de una competencia de poder llamado "Rating Game (Juego de clasificación)"

-Issei: ¿Rating Game?

-Rias: De forma sencilla, es como colocar a un sirviente en un gran tablero y luchar dentro de un juego real y en vivo de ajedrez a gran escala. Pero está a tal punto de podría influenciar la posición y el rango de nobleza de un demonio.

-Issei: ¿Y eso significa tarde o temprano voy a estar en un juego de lucha así?

-Rias: Aún no se pueda ya que no soy un demonio ya maduro, no puedo participar oficialmente a la arena.

-Yuuto: Y si lo preguntas, tampoco no hemos participado en esos eventos.

-Rias: Para que participes en ellos, debes cumplir con ciertos requisitos. Aún con ellos, no puedes participar en el juego por un tiempo.

Al escuchar todas esas explicaciones, Issei estaba más confundido sobre lo que escucho y dice:

-No llegue a entender la característica de una pieza. Y finalmente, ¿qué pieza soy?

-Rias: Issei, tu eres…

Pero las palabras de Rias se cortan ya que siente una presencia maligna, a pesar de ser un demonio, escucha una voz en el oscuro lugar diciendo:

-Ah~… pero que aroma tan delicioso.

-Rias: Ya viene…

Y con esa indicación pone alerta a los presentes, en especial a Issei quien siente el putrefacto olor a pesar de la distancia, dice:

-¡Uh! ¡Pero que horrible olor a sangre!

-Koneko: Apesta…

-Akeno: Ara, ya no huele bien aquí.

-Rias: ¡Demonio renegado Vizor, venimos aquí para destruirte!

Y el demonio renegado femenino aparece en su versión monstruosa, y es la misma que estaba luchando con Hiroshi mientras suelta una desquiciada risa mientras que Issei cambia su mirada a lo que parece ser…

-¡¿Un cadáver?!

-Vizor: Qué aroma tan desagradable, al igual que tu cabello, tu carne y sangre debe ser roja y fresca, ¿verdad? Realmente quiero comerla.

Al ver lo que se tenía en frente, Issei sorprendido dice:

-¡Pe… ¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!

-Rias: Tal apariencia de estilo sí que te queda bien.

-Vizor: Pero que niña tan pretenciosa… ¿debería mancharte con sangre fresca al igual que tu cabello carmesí?

-Rias: Así que lo que dicen es cierto, que más pequeño el perro, más fuerte ladra…

-Vizor: ¡Maldita!

-Rias: ¡Yuuto!

-Yuuto: Sí…

Pero justo en ese momento que Rias le índico a Yuuto a moverse, se escucha una voz diciendo:

-Hey…

(Insertar canción: One More Chance! – All Off)

Mientras que Vizor recibe un disparo por la espalda haciendo que se retuerce de dolor, se aparece Hiroshi con su vestimenta algo sucia y con algunas heridas en su rostro, mientras apunta una Zelblader hacia ella mientras dice:

-Aún no hemos terminado de jugar…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Hiroshi-san?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-Vizor: ¡Pensé que te habías quedado atrapado entre los escombros!

-Hiroshi (recordando mientras luchaba con Vizor y una parte del techo se derrumbó justo antes que llegara Rias y su clan): Sí, aunque pensaba que te llevo a ti.

-Vizor: Pensaba comerme a estos chiquillos, ¡pero mejor disfrutare devorarte!

-Hiroshi: ¡Ve a un local de comida o a un restaurant si tienes hambre, porque no seré tu platillo principal!

Mientras muestra su pistola con gancho especial la apunta hacia un lado justo antes que Vizor lo llegara a tocar, sorprendiendo a Rias y su grupo que ve que se coloca el agente en otra posición rápidamente, saca su otra arma y comienza a disparar ráfagas de disparos laser hacia el demonio renegado quien rápidamente va hacia Hiroshi quien rápidamente se aleja del lugar, hace una especie de barrida de beisbol para no recibir el ataque de Vizor, quien queda en shock junto con su clan estaba presenciando algo inusual, y es que como un humano como él lo está atacando con completa libertad, y Rias dice sorprendida:

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

-Hiroshi: ¡Eliminemos a este monstruo primero! ¡Las explicaciones son para después, Gremory-san!

Y Hiroshi vuelve a mostrar la pistola con gancho especial y va de un salto hacia un terreno más alto, pero Vizor va hacia el agente que nota que en su mano derecha que una Zelblader se convirtió en una espada laser cortando en dos una de las dos armas que posee, al llegar a un balcón alto nota el cambio y dice en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que fuera verdad, a ver que más pueden hacer estas bellezas…_

Y repentinamente mira a Vizor mientras dice:

-¡Hey, tragona!

Y repentinamente ve como Hiroshi la incitaba a venir al estilo Kung-fu, es decir, llamándola con una mano mientras que el agente dice:

-Ven si tienes tanta hambre como lo dices…

-Vizor: ¡No te burles de mí, maldito!

Y rápidamente Hiroshi dispara el gancho hacia una viga en el techo y usa la cuerda como liana y ataca a Vizor quien siente el efecto del ataque de la espada laser en una de sus piernas, haciéndola caer, inmediatamente, Issei muestra su Sacred Gear en su mano izquierda mientras dice:

-¡Yo también quiero participar en esto!

Y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Vizor, haciendo que Rias se sonroja y se sorprenda por la acción de su sirviente, pero ve que Hiroshi vuelve al ataque y ya tiene las dos Zelbladers en modo espada (tipo katana nipona) laser mientras ruge fuertemente soltando un grito de…

-¡ORAAA…!

Que se escuchó en todo el lugar mientras que todos los presentes ven como Vizor se debilita por el ataque, haciendo que Rias y su clan presencien eso, e Issei va hacia Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¡Esas espadas son geniales, Hiroshi-san!

-Hiroshi: No es parecida a tu Sacred Gear, nada mal que sea una especie de guantelete…

Mientras que los dos chicos ven que Vizor se levanta de nueva cuenta al ataque a pesar de todos los golpes recibidos, Hiroshi dice:

-Hey, Ise-kun, ¿otra ronda de ataque hacia ella?

-Issei: Usted lo ha dicho, Hiroshi-san…

Pero justo cuando los dos chicos van hacia el ataque, Rias se interpone en el camino de ambos y dice:

-No sé cómo se apareció, Hiroshi-san, pero debo agradecerle. Ahora Issei déjame continuar de lo que estábamos hablando.

De ahí, los dos ven a Yuuto como hace aparecer una espada en su mano, mediante que la debilitada Vizor trataba de levantarse, pero con el ataque del chico no pudo más mientras que Rias dice:

-El rol de Yuuto es de un caballero, su habilidad principal es la velocidad y su arma más poderosa es una técnica combinando su enorme velocidad y el dominio de la espada.

Al ver que Yuuto hace aparecer dos espadas en sus manos y salta rápidamente y haciendo ataques a Vizor cortándole los brazos, sorprendiendo a Issei y a Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¿Así que la habilidad de Yuuto-kun es la velocidad mientras hace dominio de las espadas? Ya veo, siendo un caballero puede moverse a otros espacios.

-Rias: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hiroshi: Luego de que me explicaste lo de las Evil Pieces, revise una guía del juego de ajedrez y de todas las piezas del juego.

-Rias: De acuerdo, también le explicare los poderes de Koneko y Akeno.

Y justo cuando Yuuto camina detrás de Vizor, quien se levanta y dice:

-¡Maldito insecto!

Y trata de pisar a Yuuto, al ver eso, Koneko va rápidamente hasta donde se encuentra su compañero Issei dice:

-¡Koneko-chan!

-Hiroshi (mientras apunta a la pierna de Vizor con una Zelblader): ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!

-Rias: No se preocupen. El rol de Koneko es Torre.

Y Koneko bloquea la gran pisada que iba a recibir Yuuto por parte de Vizor mientras que Hiroshi e Issei siguen escuchando la explicación de Rias:

-Y la habilidad de la torre es una tremenda fuerza y defensa.

Y con eso, Koneko manda a caer por su fuerza bruta a Vizor, mientras que Hiroshi dispara hacia la pierna que iba a ser aplastada Koneko mientras Rias dice:

-Ese nivel de ataque no funciona con Koneko.

Y se levanta del lugar pensando que su labor termino, pero lo que le sorprendió es que Hiroshi haga disparos laser hacia Vizor a pesar de que fuera un humano mientras dice:

-Hiroshi-san, genial…

-Hiroshi: Eso no es nada, pero… (Mientras se aleja de Rias y ve que Vizor vuelve a levantarse) aún no hemos terminado con este pendiente…

Y rápidamente Koneko ve lo que menciono Hiroshi y Vizor va al ataque mientras que la torre de Rias dice:

-Vete a volar…

Y con un fuerte golpe la eleva casi hasta la altura del techo y se impacta bruscamente con una pared, Vizor lentamente se recuera mientras dice:

-¿Cómo es posible…? Que esta banda de enanos…

-Koneko: Muy débil…

-Issei en su mente: _Espero y en serio no tener que pelear con Koneko-chan…_

Pero Vizor repentinamente ve que un disparo laser pasa cerca de su rostro mientras que Hiroshi, quien diera el disparo dice:

-Mejor cierra la boca, hay que culminar este trabajo…

Mediante que Hiroshi se acerca un tanto para dar el golpe de gracia a Vizor, pero Rias dice:

-Y finalmente Akeno.

-Sí, Buchou. Ufufu~ ¿cómo debería hacer esto?

Mientras que Hiroshi ve que Akeno se acerca a Vizor, tanto el agente como Issei escuchan a Rias decir:

-El rol de Akeno es reina…

-Hiroshi: ¿Reina?

Al decir eso, el agente ve a Akeno encarar ante Vizor quien dice:

-Imperdonable…

-Akeno: ¿Ara? Parece que aún tienes energías, en ese caso, ¿está bien este nivel de ataque?

Y un gran relámpago va de lleno hacia Vizor que Issei y Hiroshi se sorprenden mientras escuchan la explicación de Rias:

-Teniendo las habilidades del peón, caballero, alfil y torre, la invencible vice-presidenta del club.

Al ver que Vizor recibió de lleno el relámpago de Akeno, quien estaba jadeando como si estuviera disfrutando mientras dice:

-Ara… parece que puedes seguir, ¿qué tanto podrás resistir?

-Rias: Akeno se especializa en hacer ataques mágicos.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a Akeno?!

-Rias: Ya comenzó de nuevo con ello.

-Issei: ¡Se siente que Akeno-san está más terrible!

-Rias: Por supuesto, ya que Akeno ya está en el estado máximo S.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Una sádica?! ¡Madre mía!

Pero repentinamente Hiroshi ve que el reloj empieza a dar una pantalla distinta a la que usualmente y ve una combinación inusual entre las dos Zelbladers y dice en su mente:

 _¿Overdrive Mode? (Modo de sobre carga) A ver si esto funciona…_

Mediante que Hiroshi hace la indicación que vio por la imagen, Yuuto va hacia Issei mientras dice:

-No te preocupes, ya que la vice-presidenta es muy amables con todos sus aliados.

Pero Issei ve como de nueva cuenta Akeno vuelve a hacer un ataque de relámpagos a Vizor mientras dice:

-Tal parece que no fue suficiente, así que dejaré a Buchou que haga el golpe final.

-Issei en su mente: _En verdad Akeno-senpai da miedo…_

Mientras que Rias va hacia Vizor ya completamente derrotada y dice:

-¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?

-Vizor: Mátame…

-Rias: Entonces… (De ahí, aparece gran esfera de energía en su mano derecha) desaparece...

Pero otra gran carga de energía ilumina más que la que posee Rias, quien voltea a ver de donde proviene y ve a Hiroshi que tiene una especie de rifle con las dos Zelbladers y una especie de disparo de railgun directamente hacia Vizor quien queda vaporizada haciendo que todos los presentes estén en estado de shock por lo que acaban de presenciar y ven al agente que hace una especie de saludo ninja en su mano izquierda, inclina la cabeza y dice:

-¡Namusan! (Descanse en paz)

(Aquí culmina la canción)

E Issei queda en shock mayor por lo que vio y dice en su mente:

 _Pero ese poder que pudo desintegrar de un disparo a ese demonio…_

Y poco a poco Hiroshi jadeaba por el cansancio por lo que dio en esa batalla mientras que ve al Zelblader combinado en una sola arma, recordando todo lo que le dijo el rey Turdot trato de explicarle sobre esas armas y dice:

-Si pudo eliminar a un ángel caído y a un demonio, no sé qué tan poderosas son estas armas…

Mediante que todos los presentes van hacia el agotado agente, este ve que se acercan y dice:

-¿Otro asunto que debo decirles, chicos?

-Rias: No pensaba decirlo ante un humano, pero buen trabajo, otro favor que le debo hacia usted, Saito-san.

-Hiroshi: No fue nada que me encontré de casualidad con ustedes, pero quería probar estas armas en su máxima capacidad.

De repente, el reloj activa la pantalla holográfica circular haciendo mostrar el rostro de Karina quien dice:

-Pero las Zelbladers son consideradas armas sagradas en mi planeta, es decir, puede eliminar cualquier amenaza que se presente dentro o fuera de él.

-Hiroshi: Con razón me preguntaba que pudo eliminar fácilmente a ese ángel caído o al demonio, sí que me dio dolores de cabeza…

-Rias: Bueno, fue de buena ayuda para terminar este trabajo con nosotros Hiroshi-san. Mis lindos sirvientes, volvamos a la casa club y tomemos algo de té.

Pero Issei se sentía algo preocupado ya que no le dijo Rias que Evil Piece era mientras se acerca a ella diciendo:

-Por cierto, Buchou…

-Rias: ¿Qué sucede, Issei?

-Issei: Nos habían interrumpido antes, ¿pero cuál es mi rol?

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi se acerca hasta Issei, quien escucha a Rias decir:

-¿Mmm? Ah, sí. Tu rol es de peón.

Repentinamente Issei se pone triste y en su mente dice:

 _Ya entiendo, soy del rango más bajo._

Pero repentinamente siente que uno de sus hombros es tomado por una mano de Hiroshi quien dice:

-No dejes que eso te afecte, Ise.

-Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Hasta un peón es capaz de vencer a un rey, ha sucedido varias veces en el juego, e incluso en la historia ha presenciado ello.

-Rias (Sorprendida): ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

-Hiroshi: Desde que me dijo que se basan de un sistema de juego de ajedrez, me puse a leer unas guías por internet. Además, alguien como yo que no sabe mucho de ese juego puede interesarse en ello.

Pero repentinamente se escucha un estómago rugir, mientras que los chicos pensaban que era el de Koneko, escuchan a Hiroshi decir:

-Tal parece que ese tazón de Ramen me sirvió hasta ahora. Parece que debo ir a otro lugar a comer…

-Koneko (quien se acerca rápidamente al agente): ¿Dónde fue que comió Ramen?

-Hiroshi: Fue en una tienda cercana antes de venir aquí, ya que escuche unos gritos y venían de dos chicas que estaban ante ese demonio.

De repente Rias va hacia Hiroshi, teniendo una pieza de ajedrez roja, que es una torre y dice:

-Si sabe de todo ello, entonces, ¿por qué no se une a mi clan, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi (algo nervioso): Si lo que me había dicho es cierto, podré tener todo lo que quiero, ¿no, Gremory-san?

-Rias: Sí, y ya he visto lo que puedes hacer, así que…

Pero Hiroshi se calma, da media vuelta, camina unos pasos hacia atrás, se detiene, chasquea sus dedos en la mano derecha y señala a Rias quien se sorprende, al igual que su clan también se extraña por la acción de Hiroshi quien dice:

-Pero me niego…

-Rias (sorprendida): ¡¿Qué?!

-Hiroshi: Si tuviera que citar a un cierto personaje, diría que: "Una de las cosas que me encanta hacer es decir un rotundo "no" a aquellos que considero que tienen la ventaja absoluta". (Citando una línea de Rohan Kishibe, personaje de la 4ta parte de Jojo, Diamond is Unbreakable) Pero como lo mencione previamente, me gustaría mantener mi humanidad intacta y hacer muchas cosas siendo una persona, como el poder despertar a Karina.

-Issei: Veo que tienes cosas que hacer, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Si, ¿ya deben marcharse, no?

-Rias: Sí, nos vemos luego, Saito-san…

Mientras que Rias hace un sello mágico, ella ve a Koneko que está siguiendo a Hiroshi quien dice:

-Koneko-chan, ¿no crees que deberías irte con los chicos?

-Koneko: Debo saber a qué lugar comió Ramen.

-Rias: ¡Koneko-chan!

-Hiroshi: Puede ser luego, ahora ve. Rias y los demás te están esperando para volver.

-Koneko: Sin cosas del club de por medio, quiero ir a ese lugar.

-Hiroshi: En otro momento…

Mientras que Koneko llega con Rias, ella con su clan desaparece del lugar dejando a Hiroshi, quien poco a poco va caminando y dice:

-Bien, volvamos a casa… (Mientras huele su vestimenta) debo bañarme y luego ir a que voy a cenar…

Pero saliendo del lugar lo esperaban las dos chicas que había rescatado previamente, y una de ellas dice:

-Disculpe por esperarlo aquí, señor.

-Hiroshi: ¡Pensé que habían ido a un lugar seguro!

-Chica 2: Sabemos eso, pero queríamos agradecerle por salvar nuestras vidas.

-Hiroshi: No podía estar de brazos cruzados al ver eso.

Y repentinamente abrazan al agente mientras que una chica dice:

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Soy Ozuki Airi!

-Y yo soy Ameko Kikyou, muchas gracias…

-Hiroshi: Es Hiroshi, pero debo irme, ya que debo descansar…

Mediante que Hiroshi se aleja de las dos chicas, ellas se inclinan en señal de agradecimiento por haberles salvado la vida, sin saber lo que fuera pasar estuvo cerca para hacer dicha acción aunque por eso, el agente sintió que logro algo importante.

* * *

Al día siguiente, vemos a Issei que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una de las camas de la enfermería de la academia, pero más placer tendría ya que Rias estaba durmiendo con él y desnuda, siendo así la primera vez que la ve esa manera mientras que su querida presidenta lo abraza poniendo sus pechos en su cara haciendo que el chico se emocione y diga en su mente:

 _Esta suave sensación, ¡Son los pechos de Buchou! Y están cerca de mi nariz, como deseo manosearlos y chuparlos…_

Mientras que trata forzadamente de que al menos uno de sus brazos pueda salir de tal presión que muy pocos anhelan para poner una mano en una de sus pechos mientras recuerda el gran orbe de energía que salió en una de sus manos cuando iba a eliminar a Vizor pero Hiroshi la elimino al final y en su mente dice:

 _Menos mal que Hiroshi-san hizo su movida antes, ya que Buchou iba a eliminar a ese demonio renegado, y no quiero quedar en cenizas…_

Y justo cuando iba a hacer alguna acción Issei, Rias se comienza a despertar y dice:

-Ah, buenos días, Issei.

Haciendo que el chico suelte sangre por la nariz ya Rias quien sigue sin ropa, mientras que tapa su nariz con su mano, Issei dice:

-Ah, Buchou, ¿qué hace aquí en la enfermería?

-Rias: Tenía ganas de tomar una siesta en la enfermería. Y ya que estabas aquí, decidí acompañarte.

Mientras que se estiraba el cuerpo, Issei suelta otro sangrado nasal por la nariz haciendo que Rias se sorprenda y diga:

-¿Ara? ¿Qué sucede, Issei? ¿No te gusto?

-Issei (Emocionado): ¡No, fue realmente fantástico! Pero con la estimulación extra que estuviera desnuda…

-Rias: Es que no puedo dormir sin que pueda estar completamente desnuda, además que necesito un peluche como almohada para poder dormir placida y perfectamente.

Al escuchar eso, Issei piensa:

 _Con poder ser abrazado por el cuerpo desnudo de Buchou, ¡con gusto sería un peluche por el resto de mi vida cómodamente!_

Y Rias de manera inmediata tiene una idea, se acerca sexualmente a Issei mientras dice:

-Hey, Issei, ¿te encantan los pechos de las mujeres?

-Issei: ¡Sí, me encantan!

-Rias: ¿Y te encantaría tocar mi pecho?

-Issei (emocionado): ¡P-p-p-por supuesto!

Y ve que a Rias que comienza a abrazarlo mientras se acerca y dice:

-Entonces, ¿escucharías mi petición?

-Issei: ¡¿Cuál sería?!

-Rias: Obtén. Un. Contrato…

Pero Rias siente que una sábana cae en su cuerpo y la arropa mientras escucha una voz decir:

-¿Haciendo hervir de nuevo las hormonas de Issei, Rias?

-Rias: ¿Saito-san?

-Issei: ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hiroshi: Quería hablar un momento con usted y con Issei, pero como esta en esa facha, tome su tiempo para vestirse.

Y Hiroshi toma el brazo de Issei alejando a Rias quien se sorprende que no se esperaba que el agente se apareciera repentinamente, mientras que ambos chicos están en el pasillo mientras tienen una conversación.

-Hiroshi: ¿Rias siempre es así?

-Issei: Solo cuando va a dormir, no es que sea…

-Hiroshi: Bueno, al menos no se dio nada de otro nivel, pero quiero preguntarte, aun te preocupa lo de Raynare…

-Issei: Lo sé, pero quiero hacer mi harem tarde o temprano.

-Hiroshi: No evadas la pregunta, Ise…

Repentinamente Rias, quien se ha vestido por completo con el uniforme de la academia, ve la conversación de los dos chicos, y ve a Hiroshi decir:

-¿Cómo puedes decir si quieres un harem o tocar los pechos de Rias sin que esa imagen de tu mente?

-Issei: Entiendo eso, Hiroshi-san. Trato de ignorarlo por completo, aun así duele, ya que he imaginado como sería todo…

-Hiroshi: ¿Todo?

-Issei: Sí, mi primera navidad con ella, la primera visita a su casa o invitarla a cenar con mis padres…

-Hiroshi (mediante que pensaba en ello y aprieta fuertemente su puño): Si querías hacer mucho con la chica, pero luego de que te asesino por ser una amenaza. Dime, Ise, ¿tienes miedo de que alguna chica, o Rias te pueda hacer eso como ella?

Con esa pregunta, Rias se sorprende por esa pregunta, ya que no esperaba que Hiroshi fuera tan directo con ello, Issei piensa un momento mientras dice:

-A decir verdad, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Sé que deseo un harem, pero si tengo esa espina clavada de que ella me haya engañado de esa manera.

-Hiroshi: Entiendo que seas un pervertido y todo eso, pero lo que no perdono, es que tengas sentimientos. Cada quien tiene al menos una persona que lo respete, no que alguien que los haya pisoteado de esa manera…

-Issei: Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No dejes que eso te afecte, hay muchas chicas que puede haber por el mundo, pero los verdaderos amigos siempre están ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Issei: Si, ah…

-Hiroshi: Pensaba en hablar contigo en privado, pero parece que Rias está lista.

Y al ver que Rias estaba saliendo del cuarto de la enfermería, Hiroshi comienza a alejarse mientras que ella dice:

-¿De qué hablabas con Hiroshi?

-Issei: De muchas cosas, ah, voy a irme a seguir repartiendo volantes.

-Rias: Bien, te espero en la sala del club, Ise.

Mediante que Issei comienza a buscar las cosas para repartir más volantes en busca de un contrato, Rias seguía pensativa de lo estaba escuchando de la conversación y la chica dice en su mente:

 _¿De qué era lo que tanto hablaron ellos antes de que saliera? Además…_

Pero recordó que Issei había puesto un rostro algo triste por una pregunta que no quería recordarla para su sirviente, pero tenía razón Hiroshi de decirle a su peón que aún tiene algo de miedo, ya que cualquier chica pudiera romperle su corazón, Rias no lo perdonaría, y pensaba en preferir eliminar a cualquier chica antes de que lo engañe o sufrir las consecuencias si fuera capaz de hacer ese golpe tan bajo, y dentro de ese dilema mental, Rias recordó cual era la pregunta de Hiroshi hacia su peón:

 _¿Tienes miedo de que alguna chica, o Rias te pueda hacer algo como eso?_

Y pone una mano en el pecho mientras piensa:

 _¿Qué será lo que siento? No pensaba que Hiroshi fuera directo con esa pregunta a Issei…_

* * *

Luego de culminar de entregar todos los volantes a cada lugar que pasaba unas horas después, Issei llega hasta la sala del club quien dice:

-¡Ya regrese!

-Yuuto: ¡Ah, Hyoudou-kun, bienvenido de vuelta!

-Rias (quien tiene un papel en la mano): ¡Buen trabajo! A pesar de que acabas de llegar, hay una invocación, ¿puedes ir?

-Issei: ¡Déjamelo a mí, Buchou!

Mientras que Issei toma el papel que tenía Rias, ella ve que su sirviente toma el papel y se va hacia el lugar que fue solicitada la invocación de un demonio, ella vuelve a pensar sobre la pregunta que le hiciera Hiroshi a Issei, y Akeno nota el rostro preocupado de su presidenta y dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Buchou?

-Rias: Nada, Akeno. He pensado algo y sin querer escuche una conversación entre Issei que tuvo con Hiroshi.

-Akeno: Ara, es raro que escuches algo así de una conversación entre dos hombres.

-Yuuto: Aunque no esperaba que escuchara una conversación de los chicos, Buchou.

-Koneko: Debió ser algo pervertido.

-Rias: Pero me dejo en frio una pregunta que hizo Hiroshi a Issei, sobre que si alguna chica o yo pudiera hacerle algo parecido como esa ángel caído.

Y los presentes se sorprenden por esas palabras que provienen de Rias, quien toma una mano en su pecho y dice:

-Desde que Hiroshi dijo eso, no sé lo que siento. Sé que es uno de mis lindos sirvientes, pero no sabría qué hacer si se va con otra chica.

-Akeno: No se preocupe, Buchou, no sucederá nada.

-Rias: Espero eso, además, se nota que Hiroshi se preocupa por él. A pesar de todo lo que se vincula.

-Akeno: Tal parece que piensa como si fuera un hermano menor, ¿no, Buchou?

-Rias: Tal vez, pero me ha dicho que se siente culpable de que no haya rescatado a Issei a tiempo.

-Yuuto: Es cosa de hombres, Buchou. Dudo que haya algo que los vincula.

-Rias: De hecho, cuando regañe a Issei por ir a la iglesia, vi por mi familiar que Hiroshi estaba con él y pareciera desde antes.

Al mencionar el nombre del agente, este estornuda mientras estaba en un baño de un restaurante mientras se lavaba las manos luego de disfrutar una buena comida, luego de pagar la comida, Hiroshi va hacia un estacionamiento para buscar su Renault, pero Karina repentinamente activa la pantalla holográfica y dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿por qué has estornudado en el baño?

-Hiroshi: Tal vez alguien está hablando de mí, por cierto, en esa batalla que lidie ante ese demonio, active el modo de katana laser y el Overdrive Mode de los Zelbladers.

-Karina: ¡¿Y en poco tiempo?! ¡Genial!

Mientras que Hiroshi iba a salir del estacionamiento con su vehículo, toma su teléfono inteligente y hace activar la aplicación de los rastreadores, y lo que sorprende es que Issei y Asia relativamente cerca, y Karina se mete en el teléfono de Hiroshi a ver lo que sucede y dice:

-¿Quieres investigar de lo que sucede ahí, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Si es algo que los involucra, tal vez, pero… Asia puede ser un objetivo de esos ángeles caídos, así que no debo bajar la guardia.

Mientras que sale del estacionamiento, Hiroshi activa el GPS de su Renault y de inmediato pisa el acelerador del auto para ir rápidamente al posible lugar que puedan encontrarse en un fuego cruzado.

* * *

Volvemos con Issei, quien estaciona su bicicleta en una casa y resulta ser la misma que pidiera a un demonio a invocar, ve el papel en su mano y dice:

-¿Este es el lugar donde se encuentra el invocador de hoy? ¡Hoy debo conseguir el contrato como sea!

Y repentinamente hace una cara obscena mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Y podré tocar los pechos de Buchou…_

Mediante que Issei se adentra a la casa dice:

-Hola. Soy el sirviente de Gremory-sama, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Pero entra y se sorprende que la puerta de la casa se encuentre abierta mientras en su mente dice:

 _Me cuesta creer que siendo un demonio, tengo que usar una bicicleta y entrar a la puerta principal de una casa._

Mientras que Issei entra a otra habitación pensando que el invocador se encuentra cerca, dice:

-Es peligroso que hayan dejado la puerta principal abierta…

Pero repentinamente huele el ambiente y dice:

-Este olor es…

Y se da cuenta que apesta a sangre, se da media vuelta y ve un cadáver en una cruz de sangre con un mensaje aterrador para Issei quien lee lo siguiente: "Todos los que pecan son esclavos del pecado". Y aterrorizado, Issei dice:

-Que… ¿qué es esto?

De repente se escucha una nueva voz diciendo:

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Bienvenido, demonio-kun!

Y se aparece un joven hombre que viste un traje completamente en blanco con una especie de chaqueta verde en detalles en amarillo quien dice:

-¡Sí que estoy de suerte! ¡Soy un sacerdote, un joven sacerdote!

Aunque se extrañó por la forma de presentarse del sacerdote, Issei recordó la advertencia que le hiciera Rias y en su mente dice:

 _¡Maldición! Este debe ser uno de los tipos que Buchou me aviso que no fuera a topar con al menos uno…_

Mientras que ve al sacerdote bailando y cantando una canción:

-Cortando a los malvados demonios~ Mientras yo hago que mi Nihilista está riendo~ cortando tu demoniaca cabeza~ y luego a comer.

Al terminar la canción, Issei se queda en un estado incrédulo mientras dice en su mente:

¿En verdad este tipo es un sacerdote?

Repentinamente el sacerdote va hacia Issei y dice mientras esta cara a cara:

-Soy el padre Freed Sellzen.

E Issei retrocede rápidamente por la sorpresiva presentación del sacerdote mientras dice:

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Freed: Soy el último miembro dentro de un ranking que pertenece a una organización de cazadores de demonios. Ah, solo porque dije mi nombre no significa el hecho que me digas el tuyo, aunque está bien en ello ya que pronto morirás. Bueno, ya es tiempo de que te vayas despidiendo de este mundo, pero decidirás como será, rápido e indoloro o lento y muy doloroso, ¡así podrás entrar a las puertas de un nuevo mundo!

-Issei (mientras golpea la pared donde está el cadáver): ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!

-Freed: _¡Yes, yes!_ Es porque esa persona es un criminal habitual.

-Issei: ¿Criminal habitual?

-Freed: ¿Ah? ¿Siendo tú un demonio y todavía no lo entiendes, eh? Todos los idiotas morirán, ¿sabes? ¡Todos los humanos que hagan firmar un contrato con los demonios son basura! No hay mayor razón que ellos puedan seguir viviendo.

-Issei: ¿Acaso también no eres un humano? ¡Ya que lo que matan los sacerdotes usualmente son demonios, ¿no?!

-Freed (quien se ríe por el comentario de Issei): ¡Es muy gracioso! ¡Demasiado para ser verdad! ¿Un demonio que me esté dando un sermón?

Mientras que Freed se calma luego de soltar bastantes carcajadas hasta el punto de llorar, Issei ve que el sacerdote se acerca hacia él mientras que llega cerca del cadáver y dice:

-Oye bien, demonio de mierda. ¿Es cierto de que ustedes se alimentan de los deseos de los humanos? (Mientras que le da fuertes patadas al rostro del cadáver) A quienes le dieron su subsistencia ya no pueden llamarse humanos.

Sin saberlo, Issei aún tiene en el bolsillo uno de los rastreadores que le diera Hiroshi, quien este escucha molesto las palabras del padre retorcido, y Karina dice:

-Hiroshi, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?

-Hiroshi: Me he metido en fuego cruzado antes, además, no importa si ese papanatas tiene bendición de la iglesia, para mí es un criminal, y como tal debe pagar por sus crímenes…

-Karina: Bien, pisa el acelerador, estas a 650 metros donde están Issei y Asia.

Y Hiroshi pisa el acelerador acercándose al lugar mientras que sigue escuchando por parte del rastreador de Issei las palabras de Freed quien sigue pisoteando fuertemente el cadáver crucificado:

-Por lo tanto los mato antes de que se corrompan más. ¡Eso es parte de mi bondad, amén!

-Issei (quien estaba realmente enojado): Tu…

-Freed: ¿Oh? ¿Ya estás enojado, demonio de mierda-kun? ¿Un desperdicio humano que fuera asesinado por otro compañero desperdiciado en la humanidad?

-Issei: Ya cállate de una vez.

-Freed: ¡Bien! También creo que es un buen momento para matarte. El solo discutir con un demonio de mierda sí que me enoja.

Repentinamente saca dos armas de su saco mientras emocionado dice:

-¡Cha-ching! Entonces, demonio de mierda-kun, ¿con qué método debería eliminarte? ¿Debería hacer un record mundial en hacer queso suizo humano? (Con una magnum especial con un dibujo de una cruz) ¿O debería hacer un record mundial de hacer rebanado? (Mostrando una especie de sable de luz [parece que a muchos en Japón siguen a Star Wars, incluyendo quienes hicieron HSDXD] y lo activa) ¡Se terminó el tiempo! ¡Así que habrá un servicio especial para ti! ¡Usare los dos métodos!

Mediante que Issei esquiva los ataques del sable de luz de Freed, pensó que se había salvado, pero de repente siente un dolor en su pierna y ve que sale sangre por la herida y en su mente dice:

 _¿Me disparo?_

De repente ve que la magnum de Freed sale humo por el orificio que sale la bala mientras dice:

-¿Qué tal el poder de las balas extermina demonios?

-Issei (Mientras sigue sintiendo los efectos de la bala): Este dolor… debe tener luz esa bala.

-Freed: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Son balas de luz! ¿Duele? ¡¿En verdad duele, no?!

Issei en shock ahora ve a Freed acercándose peligrosamente mientras dice:

-¡Muere, muere, demonio de mierda! ¡Desaparece y vuélvete polvo para mi placer!

Mientras que el retorcido sacerdote ríe, Issei piensa que su hora había llegado viendo que Freed hace su ataque, pero no conto que una cierta chica apareciera en el trayecto cortando su vestimenta haciendo que el joven demonio se sorprenda ya que sabía quién era, Asia Argento quien escucha al sacerdote decir:

-¡Hey, eso fue muy peligroso, Asia-chan! Casi te parto en dos, ¿ya terminaste de colocar la trampa?

-Asia: ¡Deténgase por favor, padre Freed! ¡¿Por qué le está haciendo esto a Issei-san?!

-Freed. ¿Eh…? ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¡Sí que es divertido! ¿No es un amor prohibido entre una monja y un demonio?

-Asia (en shock): ¿Issei-san es un demonio?

-Freed: Así es, ¿lo sabes? Este tipo que estás viendo, es parte de la mierda de los demonios.

Sin saberlo, Hiroshi entra por la puerta principal de la casa y ve la escena mientras que Freed sigue con sus palabras

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? No importa~ ¡Pronto se volverá una obra de arte similar a la que está en la pared!

Y Asia mira con horror el cadáver que se encuentra en la pared mientras que Hiroshi ve toda la escena mientras escuchan a Freed decir:

-¿Con que esta es la primera vez que vez a un cadáver, Asia-chan? Míralo bien, cualquier desperdicio humano que fue cautivado por un demonio es llevado al infierno de esa manera.

-Issei: Ese bastardo…

Mientras que en la puerta de esa habitación, Hiroshi está escuchando los gritos de terror de Asia por lo que mostro Freed, el agente apretó fuertemente el puño por esa acción y en su mente dice:

 _Tú eres peor que un demonio, cabrón de mierda._

Y entre lágrimas y el shock, Asia dice:

-N… no puede ser…

-Freed: Y es por esa razón que si no cortamos a ese demonio, no podemos terminar este trabajo. Así que Asia-chan, apúrate en volver a tu puesto y despliega la trampa, ¿sí?

Pero Asia se interpone para que Issei no reciba el ataque de Freed quien no se esperaba que fuera a proteger al demonio y dice:

-¿Ah…? Asia-chan, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora?

-Asia: ¡Se muy bien lo que hago! ¡Pero por favor, padre Freed, deje ir a esta persona! No me gusta esto… solo porque la persona haya sido guiada por el mal camino por el demonio, y usar esa razón no únicamente para matar a los demonios, también a las personas… ¡Eso está mal!

-Freed (Molesto): ¡¿Ah~…?! (De ahí, toma parte de ropa destrozada de Asia) ¡¿De qué rayos hablas, maldita monja?! ¡Todos los demonios son una mierda, ¿acaso no lo aprendiste en la iglesia?! ¡¿Estás sufriendo de daño cerebral?!

-Asia: ¡Hay buenas personas entre los demonios!

-Freed: ¡No hay ninguno así, idiota!

-Asia: ¡Y-yo pensaba en eso antes… pero eso fue hasta que conocí a Issei-san, y él no es así! ¡Incluso sabiendo que él es un demonio, Issei-san sigue siendo Issei-san! ¡Y matar personas es imperdonable! ¡Y el señor no permite eso…!

Pero sus palabras son cortadas por un golpe que le da Freed por la parte del mango de su magnum haciéndola caer duramente al piso y Hiroshi se percata en ello y ve que el desquiciado padre va hacia ella mientras que Issei dice:

-¡Asia!

-Freed (Mientras va hacia Asia quien sigue herida): A pesar de que nee-san me dijo que no te matara… eso significa si no te mato, podré hacer contigo lo que quiera, y algo que cabe en la posibilidad en parecido a ello es una violación, ¿no? (Y de ahí, comienza pasar su pistola en la zona del sostén para comenzar a desnudarla)

-Asia (Sorprendida): ¡¿Eh?!

(Insertar canción: Ambition and Vision – CFO$)

Pero repentinamente Freed siente que es levantado en donde está, y rápidamente un puño va directamente a su rostro soltando sangre mientras cae fuertemente al piso mediante que ve a un nuevo invitado en la sala quien dice:

-¡Issei, Asia, ¿se encuentran bien?!

-Issei: ¡Hiroshi-san!

-Asia (Sorprendida): ¡¿Cómo es que se encuentra aquí?!

-Hiroshi (Mientras señala el brazalete que le dio a Asia): Te dije que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, aunque no pensaba que sería en estas condiciones tan adversas, Issei, ¿puedes levantarte?

-Issei: Tengo una pierna lastimada por una bala de luz, pero puedo seguir.

-Hiroshi (mientras muestra un Zelblader en su mano): Ustedes vayan afuera de esta casa hasta que culmine con este papanatas. Asia, cura su herida.

Al escuchar eso, Freed se levanta y trata de apuntar a Hiroshi, pero el agente dispara rápidamente al arma del sacerdote y desaparece con un disparo laser, y el padre exclama:

-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esta?!

-Hiroshi: Bien dijiste que tienes la bendición de dios… (Y saca su placa de agente especial) ¡Pero toda esa mierda que dijiste y afirmaste tus crímenes, te hare pagar todo lo que has hecho! Además, ¿matar a personas inocentes por bondad hacia dios y todo eso? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, cabrón!

-Freed: ¡No entenderás que es mi bendición! ¿Acaso eres aliados de los demonios?

-Hiroshi: Me importa un carajo lo que haya pasado entre las tres fracciones, debes saber que esa mierda está en el pasado, ¡lo que importa ahora es en el presente para ver al futuro! ¡Y ahora veo que te debo volverte picadillo!

-Freed (quien activa su sable de luz): ¡No vengas a darme sermones, agente de mierda!

Pero no se esperaba que el arma del agente se convirtiera en una katana laser y cortara el sable del sacerdote quien se sorprende y dice:

-¡¿Esa mierda es posible?! ¡No es que una pistola se vuelva una espada laser! ¿Qué clase de mierda de las tres fracciones eres tú?

-Hiroshi: Alguien que no tiene que ver con alguna de ellas. ¡Pero soy alguien que no dejara que ninguno cuente sus pecados que haya hecho teniendo algo que cubra como la bendición de dios!

Y repentinamente Hiroshi, le da una fuerte patada en el estómago del padre, quien siente que su vestimenta es tomada por el cuello de su saco de sacerdote mientras escucha al agente decir:

-Escuche que tienes una especie de nee-san que te está protegiendo en algo, ¡dime quien es ahora mismo!

-Freed: Aunque te lo dijera, ¡igual te volverás cadáver ante mí, maldito!

Pero rápidamente Hiroshi muestra su Zelblader en modo de magnum laser mientras dice fríamente al sacerdote:

-Dilo o afrenta las consecuencias…

-Freed: Esta bien, se llama Raynare, ¿bien? ¿Ya puedo volverte mierda?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hiroshi lo media un momento mientras dice en su mente:

 _Otra vez esa Raynare metiendo las narices de por medio, pero no puedo dejar que Asia se quede aquí con el…_

Mediante que Hiroshi ve que Freed saca otra arma de su vestimenta y pone sus ojos en el reloj mientras dice:

-¡Karina!

-Karina: Sí, Hiroshi.

(De ahí culmina la canción)

Y una gran descarga sale desde el reloj del agente haciendo que Freed grita de dolor hasta que le salga humo por su cuerpo, aun teniendo agarrada la vestimenta por su cuello, aprieta fuertemente su puño y le da otro golpe en el rostro dejándolo noqueado y tirado en el piso, al terminar de ese asalto, el agente ve el mensaje que estaba al lado del cadáver y lo raya mediante que encuentra una especie de tiza y escribe algo debajo del mensaje para darle un aviso a quienes traten de hacerle daño a Issei o a Asia, quienes esperaron tranquilamente en la sala, y la monja dice:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿y el padre Freed?

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, (quien vio que tenía puesta la chaqueta del uniforme de Issei) no va a despertar, y en ese momento no vas a estar aquí.

-Issei: Ya veo, pero debemos irnos, y rápido.

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, pero deje un mensaje como advertencia. Entre más lejos mejor, ¿quieren ir a mi casa?

-Asia: ¿A su casa, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Sí, además necesitaras ropa nueva, deje mi auto cerca así que vámonos de aquí.

Y los dos jóvenes acompañan al agente, quien enciende su automóvil para alejarse de esa casa que no quieren volver a ver y que dejo resultados muy graves a todos, pero dejo un aviso de una próxima batalla que se viene.

* * *

 **Otro más terminado, ya falta poco, por lo menos, mi misión aun no termina hasta que tenga todo listo previo al cap 11, adiosín!**


	7. Archivo 7: Confesión y Promoción

**Hey, chicos! Ya falta menos para salir de este embrollo que tenía, ya debía hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero bueno, sin mas disfruten el cap...**

* * *

Momentos después luego de todo lo ocurrido previamente en esa casa, un sello mágico se aparece en esa sala y en él, tres personas se aparecen quienes son Akeno, Koneko y Yuuto, quien este último dice:

-Hyoudou-kun, estamos aquí para ayudarte…

Pero ven que la sala se encuentra vacía, y repentinamente ven al sacerdote Freed Sellzen tirado en el piso y sin moverse, Koneko va hacia él, quien sigue noqueado y la inexpresiva chica dice:

-Sacerdote, desmayado.

-Akeno: Ara, tal parece que nuestro Issei sí que trabajo duro aquí.

Repentinamente se aparece Rias quien reviso el lugar y dice:

-Me parece increíble que haya hecho esto Issei, aunque pareciera increíble que haya luchado solo ante este sacerdote, seguramente alguien más debió aparecer por aquí.

Y Rias ve un mensaje que se sorprende, ya que indiscretamente tenia a un cierto objetivo, luego los demás leían el mensaje y Yuuto dice:

-Sí que alguien más estuvo aquí antes que nosotros, Buchou. Sí que tuvo razón en decirlo.

Mientras que los presentes revisan en las otras habitaciones de la casa, Koneko siente el olor a sangre reciente mientras dice:

-La sangre de Hyoudou-senpai fue derramada.

-Rias: Pero parece que le dieron su merecido. (Mientras que hace una orbe de energía en su mano derecha y emana un aura diabólica oscura) Sera mejor que lo desintegremos de una vez ya que fue capaz de lastimar a mi lindo sirviente quien no se encuentra aquí.

Pero mediante que Rias iba a lanzar el gran orbe de energía diabólica hacia el sacerdote, repentinamente Akeno ve por la ventana antes de que la presidenta del club pueda hacer su ataque y dice:

-¡Buchou! ¡Un gran grupo de ángeles caídos se acercan hasta aquí!

-Rias: ¡Pero aquí no está Issei! ¡No debemos irnos sin él!

-Koneko: Ya debe estar en otro lugar.

-Yuuto: Sí es así, mejor vamos al club y después buscamos a Hyoudou-kun.

-Rias: De acuerdo, Akeno, prepara el transporte.

-Akeno: Sí, Buchou.

-Koneko: Traje la bicicleta de Hyoudou-senpai.

-Rias: Bien, vámonos de este lugar que va a comenzar a apestar de ángeles caídos.

Mediante que los cuatro jóvenes demonios se ponen en el sello mágico desapareciendo de la sala sin rastro casi al mismo tiempo que llegan del grupo de los ángeles caídos, tres de ellos son Kalawarner, Millet y Raynare que en shock, miran que Freed quien poco a poco se despierta y ve que están las tres ángeles caídos y reacciona por algo que ocurrió y exclama:

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Se me escapo ese demonio de mierda y con Asia-chan!

-Kalawarner (Mientras le da un fuerte golpe a Freed): ¡Idiota! Un demonio que fuera reencarnado recientemente no puede tener la suficiente fuerza para derrotarte y dejarte noqueado.

-Freed: ¡Sé muy bien esa mierda! ¡Pero un puto agente mierdero apareció cuando iba a eliminarlo justo antes de jugar un rato con Asia-chan, nee-san!

-Millet: ¡¿Un agente?!

-Raynare (Sorprendida): ¿Y cómo se llama ese agente?

-Freed: ¡Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre! ¡Pero el muy maldito tiene un arma que hace disparos laser y puede volverse una espada laser!

-Raynare: ¿Disparos laser?

De repente Raynare ya sabía quién era el agente, es el único que le interesa y al parecer quien le ha estado pisando los talones últimamente y dice:

-¿Por qué tienes que intervenir en mis planes, Saito Hiroshi?

De ahí Freed reacciona emocionado y dice:

-¡Si lo vuelvo a ver a ese Saito Hiroshi lo volveré mierda como ese demonio que se le gusta a Asia-chan! (Mientras cambia su mirada al cadáver que clavo en la pared) ¡Así como ese desperdicio de humano!

Pero repentinamente Freed ve algo que le aterra y dice:

-¡No~…! ¡Mi mensaje ha sido tachado de la pared! ¡Esto debió ser de ese maldito agente de mierda!

Y los tres ángeles caídos femeninos cambian su mirada a aquella pared que el sacerdote hacía referencia, ven que el mensaje que preparo Freed al lado del cadáver de la persona que fue tachado y debajo del mismo hay un mensaje que les daba una sensación de inquietud, pero a Raynare es una sensación de molestia, ya que en ese mensaje estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"Tú que cualquier persona vas a eliminar, pensando que cualquier Sacred Gear pueda a tu grupo amenazar. Tomando un disfraz para un cierto chico enamorar y haciendo que sus verdaderos sentimientos pisotear. Ojala que puedas leer este mensaje que te quiero dejar ya que si te atreves alguno de mis amigos puedas lastimar, tenlo en claro que te voy a cazar. Y veo que quieren que los vuelvan a ser amados, ¡aun con eso no pueden ser perdonados! Ya que usan personas que se salvan bajo la "bendición de dios", pero sus pecados incontables jamás ayudaran que los ayuden en su misión, eso lo podrán asegurar, ya que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar"

Al finalizar de la lectura, los presentes no sabían lo que era lo que se tenía escrito en ese mensaje, pero está más que claro que era una advertencia a quienes traten de buscar a Asia sin que ese agente este de por medio para decir o pueda hacer para evitarlo. Hablando del agente, está acelerando su Renault con Issei y Asia, quien se sorprende a la velocidad que va el agente mientras dice:

-¡Hiroshi-san, va demasiado rápido!

-Issei: ¡Asia, lo sabemos, no tienes que repetirlo! ¡Whoa!

Repentinamente Hiroshi toma una curva como si fuera un derrape a toda velocidad, luego de pasarla el agente dice:

-Perdonen, chicos, además que debemos ir más lejos de ese lugar y no podemos permitir que vuelvas con ellos, Asia-chan.

-Asia: Aun así, mi ropa está en la iglesia.

-Hiroshi: De eso me encargaré personalmente, pero primero debo dejarlos en mi casa, no sabemos si ese sacerdote tenia gente que puede informarle para buscarte o quizás ciertos cuervos humanos puedan aparecer.

-Issei (quien capta la indirecta): ¡¿Te refieres a los ángeles caídos?!

-Hiroshi: ¿Quiénes más podrían ser? Sujétense, voy a ir más rápido ya que estamos cerca, pero debo estar alerta por si acaso.

Mediante que los dos jóvenes ven que están cerca de un complejo de edificios, Hiroshi detiene su auto ya que vio a un semáforo en rojo, en ello el agente saca su dispositivo de manos libre, lo activa para hacer una llamada en su teléfono inteligente y responde una voz femenina.

- _Ah, ¿Saito-san? ¿Qué sucede que me estas llamando a estas horas?_

-Hiroshi: Shizuka, ¿tienes ropas de una chica de una edad de 15 o 16 años?

-Shizuka (quien está en su casa): _Las tengo,_ (soltando un tono burlón pervertido) _¿sucedió algo que involucre que las necesitas?_

-Hiroshi: No de la manera que estás pensando, tengo a una chica que estaba a punto de ser violada por un hombre que se le zafó un tornillo.

-Shizuka (quien busca su laptop): _¿Y hacia donde te diriges?_

-Hiroshi (quien sigue en camino): Manejo hacia ir a mi departamento para dejar a la chica mientras tanto.

-Shizuka: No, vente directo a mi casa, te envió un mensaje por donde vivo. Si dices que fue grave con esa chica, hay que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mediante que Shizuka culmina la llamada, ella de inmediato le pasa la dirección de su casa a Hiroshi, que inmediatamente le pide a Karina que lo pase por el GPS desde donde se encuentra mientras ve el lugar el agente dice:

-No es muy lejos de aquí, chicos. Disculpen, pero aun alargaremos el viaje más de lo que tenía previsto.

-Issei: No hay problema, Hiroshi-san.

-Asia: ¡Sí! Ya que me permitió ve mucho de la ciudad, aunque me dio miedo que manejara rápido.

-Hiroshi: Perdona, es con lo que paso solo quería ir de esa casa lo más rápido que fuera posible. Bien, vamos a seguir…

Mediante que Hiroshi sigue manejando, la monja Asia sigue maravillada de las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad a pesar de pasar un momento muy fuerte para ella sin saber en lo que puede ocurrir en su alrededor.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 7: Confesión y Promoción:_**

Luego de no haber encontrado a Issei, Rias y su clan llega a la sala de la casa club mientras dice:

-¿Cómo fue posible que Issei pueda salir a otro lugar con una herida causada por ese sacerdote?

-Akeno: No lo sabemos, Buchou. Aunque ese sacerdote sí que estaba durmiendo, aunque no creo que nuestro Issei-kun haya hecho algo así.

-Yuuto: ¿Creen que Hyoudou-kun fuera secuestrado por un ángel caído?

-Koneko: Negativo.

-Rias: Es verdad, fue mucho antes de que ellos llegaran en gran número, pero esto me inquieta. Hay que revisar en toda la ciudad si es necesario.

-Akeno: Entonces debemos usar nuestros familiares también.

-Rias: Debemos ver quien tiene a donde se fue Issei para que fuera ver si es otra trampa de los seguidores de la iglesia. Así que tengan cuidado, mis lindos sirvientes.

-Los demás: ¡Sí!

De ahí los presentes salen de la casa club para buscar su miembro que se ha perdido en la situación del encuentro ante el sacerdote Freed Sellzen quien rápidamente se cambia la escena a una iglesia en donde es la misma de que Hiroshi e Issei llevaron a Asia a tempranas horas del día, que ahí el sacerdote está siendo castigado por su enorme fallo por Millet quien le vuelve atacar mientras dice:

-No se te escucha claramente…

-Freed (Impactado por una descarga de relámpago): ¡Perdonen mi grave fallo, por favor!

Mientras que los gritos de dolor se escuchan en casi toda la casa, en otra sala Kalawarner y Raynare tienen una conversación, y la ultima en mención dice:

-No pensábamos que esto nos iba a salir de nuestras manos.

-Kalawarner: Ese Saito Hiroshi sí que ha sido una piedra en nuestro camino.

-Raynare: Además que se ha llevado a Asia, ¡es parte vital de nuestros planes!

-Kalawarner: Pero parece que ese agente se las ingeniado para ser un fuerte contrincante.

-Raynare: Es cierto, además que pudo asesinar a Donaseek y no sabemos si tiene una Sacred Gear. Eso me interesa más y más sobre él…

-Millet: Mou, Raynare, ¿lo quieres mucho a pesar de que te encaro dos veces?

-Kalawarner: Pero ya te tiene en la mira. Ahora que lo pienso, es raro que alguien pueda tener en este presente un arma que hace disparos laser o pueda convertirse en una espada.

-Raynare: Si es una Sacred Gear, posiblemente estamos encontrando una muy única en su capacidad y poder, inclusive más que el que posee Asia, debemos saber en dónde la tiene para poder acelerar nuestros planes.

-Millet: Pero he sentido que antes de que llegáramos aquí, estaban los demonios.

-Kalawarner: ¿Pero quienes?

-Raynare: Aunque no sabemos quienes estuvieron aquí primero, debemos buscar a Asia, por ahora es nuestra prioridad encontrarla antes de que el Grigori sepa lo que hacemos.

-Millet (mientras toma el cuello de la vestimenta del sacerdote Freed luego de su castigo): Ven, ya hay trabajo que hacer.

-Freed: Pero déjame preparar todo, quiero cazar a ese demonio de mierda y al agente de mierda que hizo todo por arruinar mi diversión…

Mediante que Freed toma el sable de luz y lo que quedo de su magnum especial para marcharse de la casa junto con los tres ángeles caídos para buscar a la monja que cura, Asia Argento.

* * *

Hablando de la monja que fue previamente mencionada, ella todavía se encuentra dentro del Renault Sport Mégane R.S. 275 de Hiroshi junto con Hyoudou Issei quien ve que la chica está temblando de miedo mientras toma su mano tratando de calmarla y dice:

-No te preocupes, Asia. Sabes que Hiroshi no nos hará daño, fue a buscar una persona que él conoce y traerá unas cosas para ayudarnos en este problema.

-Asia: De acuerdo, Issei-san… pero quiero que se termine esta noche rápido para olvidar todo lo que paso…

Mediante que Asia poco a poco seguía soltando lágrimas, Issei todavía la trata de calmar y la abraza diciendo:

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Igual, yo haría lo mismo por ti como lo que Hiroshi-san tuvo que hacer ante ese sacerdote. Ahora estoy aquí contigo, lo demás no importa ahora, que si somos enemigos o cosas triviales como esa no importa.

-Asia: Issei-san, gracias por calmarme.

E Issei repentinamente abraza fuertemente a Asia, quien esta sonroja mientras escucha decir al joven:

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a pasar por lo que sucedió hoy, especialmente con ese sacerdote ni con nadie que lo vincule. (Mientras que en su mente dice: _Lo decidí, seré alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, no por mis deseos carnales ni poder satisfacer a Buchou, sino de proteger a Asia de cualquiera que es un lobo con disfraz de cordero._ )

Al mismo tiempo que Issei y Asia se daban ese cálido abrazo dentro del Renault de Hiroshi, el dueño de ese automóvil está cargando una caja mientras la transporta al medio de transporte mencionado, y al lado de él se encuentra Shizuka quien dice:

-Sí que en verdad no esperaba que fueras a evitar a un acto de violación, Hiroshi. A tal punto que dejaste noqueado al hombre, pero… ¿por qué no lo detuviste?

-Hiroshi: Mi meta primordial era llevar a esa chica lo más lejos que fuera posible de ese tipo, además, con lo que encontré en ese lugar, claramente podemos llevarlo a prisión sin ningún tipo de quejas.

De repente, ellos llegan al auto del agente, Shizuka ve al par de jóvenes que todavía seguían abrazados cálidamente al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi va hacia el maletero para guardar la caja con ropa para Asia ahí, mientras que su compañera en la agencia dice:

-Me dijiste que luego de que te entregara esa caja vas a tu casa, ¿no, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Si, ya que esta chica vivía en un lugar que era muy peligroso para ella, y por el apuro se nos olvidó su maleta con sus ropas y sus cosas.

-Shizuka: Entonces déjame ir contigo a tu casa, ya que es muy peligroso que dos chicos en una casa sola haga algo con una chica tan linda como ella.

-Hiroshi: ¡¿En verdad sigues pensado que tengo pensamientos pervertidos?! ¡Te había dicho que quería llevar a la chica a un lugar seguro! Además de que ella es una fuerte candidata de la serie de asesinatos del caso SG.

-Shizuka: Entonces no se diga más, déjame buscar unas cosas porque también es importante en ello y te acompaño, cuida a estos chicos mientras voy a mi casa a buscarlas.

Mientras que Shizuka va rápidamente a su casa para buscar los materiales de apoyo para el caso, Hiroshi va hacia su auto y abre una puerta mientras dice:

-Issei, ve atrás con Asia, parece que tendremos a una invitada más que vendrá con nosotros.

-Asia: ¿En serio?

-Issei: Es esa mujer que te estaba acompañando, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Sí, ah, Asia-chan. Perdona que esto haya sido un tanto largo, pero espera un momento más.

-Asia: Sí, pero, ¿qué es lo que debo esperar?

Repentinamente se aparece Shizuka con un bolso especial mientras dice:

-¡Ya estoy lista, vamos de una vez a tu casa!

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, Issei, como te dije ve atrás con Asia.

-Issei: Si usted lo dice, Hiroshi-san.

Mientras que Issei se baja del automóvil para ir a los asientos traseros junto con Asia, el joven ve repentinamente como es Shizuka, ella lo ve un momento mientras que el demonio emocionado dice en su mente con una cara de emoción:

 _¡Una chica muy linda! No es como Buchou, pero… puedo imaginar que tiene un buen cuerpo y le quedaría bien una ropa interior o un traje de baño…_

Pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados por un golpe de karate que le diera Hiroshi a Issei mientras que escucha decir al agente:

-¡¿Luego de todo lo que paso hace poco tienes energías para pensar de esa manera, Issei?!

-Issei: Perdona, pero es una chica linda, Hiroshi-san…

Pero repentinamente escuchan una risa que proviene de Shizuka mientras se calma y dice:

-Sí que son divertidos ustedes dos, parecen como si fueran hermanos.

-Issei: Tengo poco tiempo de conocer a Hiroshi-san, pero no somos tan cercanos de esa manera.

-Hiroshi: Tal vez, pero debemos irnos rápido antes de que algo más suceda aquí, con todo lo que paso no quiero que suceda otro problema para la cuenta que ya se tienen.

Mientras que Shizuka e Issei ya se adentran en el automóvil de Hiroshi, este se pone en el asiento del conductor y da ignición a su vehículo que comienza a arrancar hacia su nuevo destino no sin que pudieran notar un murciélago que estaba volando por el cielo nocturno de la ciudad quien ha visto todo lo que ha pasado en ese grupo en especial y sigue velozmente a ese Renault que acelera a todo lo que da, eso alerta a Rias que por medio de un diagrama mágico podía ver lo que seguía su familiar mientras dice en su mente:

 _¿Ese no es el automóvil de Hiroshi-san? ¿Estará ahí con Issei?_

Y con otro sello mágico hace una especie de hechizo de llamada y dice:

-Chicos, creo que encontré a Issei, mi familiar ahora lo está siguiendo a quien posiblemente lo tiene, iré rápidamente para ver si se encuentra ahí sano y salvo.

-Akeno: _De acuerdo, Buchou._

-Yuuto: _En cuando esté en el lugar, iremos inmediatamente._

-Koneko: _Recibido._

Mediante que Rias hace un pentagrama para transportarse al lugar en donde está su querido peón, de vuelta en el camino, Hiroshi ve en el espejo retrovisor que hay una luz carmesí que está cerca y exclama:

-¡Carajo, nos están siguiendo!

Y pisa fuertemente el acelerador y toma una curva rápidamente con un derrape mediante que el velocímetro del Renault está a 215 kilómetros por hora, al notar la velocidad que va el vehículo, Shizuka dice:

-¡Hiroshi-san, ¿a qué se debe el repentino aumento de velocidad?!

-Asia: ¡No debió decir una mala palabra como esa, Hiroshi-san!

-Hiroshi: ¡Perdón, sucede que hay alguien que nos está siguiendo!

-Issei: ¿Y notaste quien nos sigue?

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, pero debemos alejarnos rápidamente de quien nos está siguiendo.

Y Hiroshi toma otro derrape para perder a quien ha estado siguiendo, repentinamente en el cielo Rias ve que el vehículo no está en el pavimento y dice en su mente:

 _¿Hace poco el automóvil de Hiroshi-san no se encontraba por aquí en movimiento y de una manera muy rápida?_

Mientras que Rias en el cielo seguía volando para buscar el automóvil de Hiroshi, que momentos después se encuentra en un estacionamiento que está cerca del complejo de departamentos que reside actualmente por el caso, y rápidamente hace indicación a todos que salgan para ir al piso en donde vive el agente quien saca la caja donde tiene la ropa para Asia del maletero y cierra todas las puertas del vehículo mediante que su alarma le coloca seguro mientras dice:

-¡Vamos rápido de una vez, chicos! ¡Entre más cerca estemos de mi casa, mejor!

Sin saber lo que se enfrentarían o lo que estaban siguiendo, el grupo rápidamente llega al complejo de departamentos, llega a uno de los ascensores que llegan hasta el penhouse del departamento y llegan hasta la puerta del lugar donde reside el agente y se adentran en la sala mientras que Issei dice:

-¿Conque este es tu departamento, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Sí, disfruten mientras tanto. ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Mediante que todos asientan con la cabeza, Hiroshi va a la cocina y sirve agua fría para calmar la sed a todos los presentes en vasos grandes, ya teniendo el líquido para tomar, Shizuka dice:

-Este… Asia Argento-san, ¿no?

-Asia (nerviosa): ¡Ah, sí!

-Shizuka: Quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que me estuvo comentando el agente Saito.

-Asia: ¿Agente Saito?

-Hiroshi: Sucede que soy un agente especial, y cubro esta área, en especial lo que vincula sobre algo que pueda involucrarte.

-Issei: Me habías avisado con Buchou que era una serie de asesinatos con algo en común.

-Hiroshi: Sí, por cierto, Asia, ¿sabes de una mujer llamada Raynare?

-Asia: ¡¿Raynare-sama?! Ella me está dejando vivir con el padre Freed.

-Issei: ¡¿Vives con Yuuma-chan, Asia?!

-Asia (Nerviosa): ¡¿Eh~?! ¡No sé quién es esa Yuuma-san que tanto reacciono así, Issei-san!

-Hiroshi: Entonces tenemos aquí un problema grave.

-Shizuka: ¿Por qué lo mencionas, Hiroshi?

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Issei quien aprieta fuertemente su puño izquierdo, Asia no sabía lo que ocurría hasta que Hiroshi comenzó a hablar.

-Esa Raynare-sama que dices es un ángel caído, y de paso fue quien puso a Issei que se convirtiera en un demonio.

-Asia: ¡Sé que es un ángel caído, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con Issei-san a que se convirtiera en un demonio?!

-Issei: Desde un cierto domingo que tuve mi primera cita con ella, usaba un alter ego de una chica humana llamada Ameno Yuuma quien pensé que era una chica normal, pero…

De ahí Issei recuerda como fue asesinado por la lanza de luz que le hiciera Raynare luego de una petición de que fuera a morir por ella y revelando que era una amenaza para su clan por tener una Sacred Gear, Shizuka se queda sorprendida pero Asia no haya palabras de lo que ha vivido el chico antes que fuera a convertirse en un demonio mientras le contaba la mirada al pasado a los presentes, luego de ello, Hiroshi dice:

-Tuve que ver al cuerpo desfallecido de Issei justo antes de que fuera a conseguirme con ella, pero esa fue la segunda vez que me topé con Raynare.

-Issei: Ahora que lo mencionas, fue lo mismo cuando tuvimos esa reunión en el Pit con Buchou y los demás.

-Shizuka: Espera, ¿tú eres un demonio?

-Hiroshi: Exactamente, Shizuka-chan.

-Issei: Pero no es que quise serlo al comienzo, sino porque no me toco de otra, quería seguir viviendo. Pero había comenzado a trabajar en ello por un deseo personal, aunque me di cuenta que no puedo dejar a Asia en malas manos como Raynare o ese sacerdote.

-Shizuka: Como un Romeo y Julieta de dos bandos enemigos que siempre están peleándose, pero ustedes se encontraron pero será difícil encontrar un camino para que vayan el libertad, ¡qué lindo!

-Asia: ¡L-li-lindo!

-Shizuka: Me imagino que has leído esa historia.

-Hiroshi: Será que siguen hablando después, tenemos un asunto que lidiar.

-Shizuka: Es verdad, Argento-san, me permites llevarte a uno de los cuartos y también conversar sobre lo que te paso.

-Asia: De acuerdo, pero…

-Issei: No te preocupes, luego me devuelves mi chaqueta.

-Shizuka: Ah, ustedes dos, ni se les ocurra espiar a Asia-chan.

-Hiroshi: Hay un cuarto que está a dos puertas adelante que tiene un baño.

-Shizuka: Perfecto, Asia-chan, quitemos esas ropas destrozadas que tienes puestas y te pondremos unas más acordes a tu edad.

-Asia: ¿Más acordes a mi edad?

-Shizuka (quien toma la mano de Asia): No te preocupes, solo deja que me encargue de esto, ¿bien?

Mediante que Shizuka y Asia van al cuarto que dijo Hiroshi, este se queda en la sala con Issei mientras dice:

-¿Y no planeas hacer nada, Hiroshi?

De repente Issei ve al agente que tiene una toalla y una ropa que le prestaría al joven mientras dice:

-Esta te puede servir, ya que no uso mucho esta ropa, hay otro baño por aquí en el departamento, usualmente ese es el mío, pero como tenemos invitadas femeninas hay que prestarlo.

Mediante que Shizuka esperaba pacientemente a que Asia se culminara de bañarse con una ropa más cómoda para ella, Issei estaba en el baño principal mediante que Hiroshi estaba esperando su turno para bañarse mientras dice:

-Apúrate, Ise-kun, también debo usar el baño.

-Issei: Por cierto, ¿esos amuletos que nos diste a mí y a Asia son como localizadores?

-Hiroshi: Perdona por mentirte, Ise. Pero necesitaba que no supieras nada hasta que sea el momento indicado.

-Issei (quien seguía bañándose): No es que estoy molesto con usted, Hiroshi-san. Es que siempre suele aparece en un momento alocado y que más necesito ayuda, como el que sucedió en esa casa, no pude proteger a Asia en ese momento…

Mediante que Issei comenzaba a llorar por la impotencia, repentinamente en la puerta afuera del baño hay una luz carmesí, en que se aparece Rias para poder buscar a su querido sirviente en ese momento mientras dice en su mente:

 _Aquí debe estar Issei, pero que raro que se tome un baño para curarse las heridas y sin mi…_

Y justo cuando Rias iba a quitarse su camisa de la academia Kuoh, repentinamente escucha a Hiroshi decir:

-Sé lo que sientes, Ise. Cualquiera se sentiría impotente por proteger a alguien como ese sacerdote errante.

-Issei: Hasta recibí un disparo de bala de luz por defenderme y para que Asia no hubiese sido lastimada y violada hasta que apareciste a tiempo, gracias, Hiroshi-san. Si no hubieras aparecido, no sé qué hubiera pasado ahí.

Al escuchar esa acción, de ahí Rias supo el por qué Issei no estaba en esa casa justo cuando fue a buscarlo con los demás mientras sigue escuchando a su peón decir:

-Pero sé que Buchou me regañaría por llevarme así a una chica que resulta ser del bando enemigo, ¿crees que me volvería una carga para ella y los demás?

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, es cuestión de ella ya que es un demonio al igual que tú, y de paso es tu dueña ya que te revivió. Pero sí sabría el decir esto, Ise, coloca una mano en tu pecho.

-Issei: ¿En mi pecho?

(Insertar track de audio: Kamen Rider Fourze OST 2 – 40: Lazos de amistad/bonds of friendship)

E Issei siente latir algo en su pecho mientras escucha al agente decir:

-No sé con exactitud si algún demonio pueda tenerlo como Rias, pero ya fuiste humano antes, creo que aún lo posees.

-Issei: ¿El qué?

-Hiroshi: El que puede sentir un corazón humano. Y es algo que deseamos con toda nuestra fuerza, sentir amados por nuestros seres queridos, el poder estar con alguien a pesar de la distancia o las barreras que se interponen, y algo que es importante que todos los tenemos, el deseo de proteger a alguien que queremos en demasía.

-Rias (quien sigue escuchando la conversación de los dos chicos): ¿El poder de estar con alguien? ¿El deseo de proteger a alguien en demasía?

-Issei (entre lágrimas en sus ojos y golpea una pared del baño): ¡¿Cómo puedo tener ese deseo o esa fuerza de que tanto hablas?! ¡Soy débil, un estúpido peón pervertido que quiere tener un harem, pero aún no puede sacarse la espina de su corazón con lo de su primera novia o no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a una chica cuando más necesitaba ayuda! Ya puedo sentir que Buchou está cerca y me a regañar por eso, hasta me dirá que soy una carga para ella y el resto del club, y quiere que olvide a Asia, y pensar que ya es mi amiga y no puedo olvidarla fríamente ni dejarla sola por ser de un bando enemigo.

De repente Rias abre la puerta del baño molesta del baño y quiere entrar a la regadera mientras Hiroshi sorprendido por la aparición de ella, se interpone mediante que la chica exclama:

-¡Y eso mismo es lo que te vengo a decir, Ise! ¡Así que por favor, olvídate de ella y ven rápidamente conmigo, es una orden de tu ama!

-Issei (aún en el baño): ¡¿Eh, Buchou?!

Pero repentinamente Hiroshi muestra un Zelblader en modo de katana laser y pone el filo del arma muy cerca del rostro de Rias quien aún molesta dice:

-¿Podría moverse a un lado, Hiroshi-san? Vengo a buscar a mi peón.

-Hiroshi: Interrumpió una conversación entre hombres, debió saberlo, además quería quedarse aquí un momento.

-Rias: ¡Pero para que pueda verse con esa monja no es nada sencillo! Somos de bandos enemigos y el solo hecho que se encuentren correría sangre entre las personas entre los dos bandos.

-Hiroshi: Entonces lo evitare. Incluso si me llegara a entrar a una guerra ante los tres bandos.

-Rias (mientras comienza a emanar energía diabólica): ¡¿Por qué es tan terco en este asunto, Saito Hiroshi-san?! ¡No me queda de otra que verlo como enemigo!

-Hiroshi: Yo también la vería así, Rias Gremory-san, pero lo dije ante ese sacerdote, ¡me importa un carajo lo que paso hace tiempo entre las tres fracciones, eso es cosa del pasado! Y también decidí que no habrá nadie inocente que pueda derramar una gota de sangre.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Hiroshi, Rias no tuvo nada de palabras con que responderle al agente mientras que la energía que estaba emanando desaparece y escucha al hombre decir:

-Sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer, Gremory-san, además que en parte me culpo por no proteger a Issei en ese momento que fuera asesinado por Raynare haciendo que se convierta en demonio y en parte de su clan. Pero agradezco que lo haya hecho, ya que es uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de todo lo que paso, al igual que Asia que notamos que no podemos dejarla con esos tipos. Sí trata que la olvidemos fríamente como lo dice o seamos una carga, hágalo, pero toda la culpa si nos llega a pasar algo que nos vincule caerá en usted…

(Aquí culmina el tema de fondo musical)

-Rias: Hiroshi-san…

Repentinamente, Issei sale del cuarto de baño colocando la toalla que le diera Hiroshi en su cintura mientras dice:

-Buchou, no me lo tome personal, pero eso es lo que quiero, además, Hiroshi-san se hará cargo del asunto.

-Hiroshi: Y que también esto tiene fuerte vinculación con los ángeles caídos.

-Rias: Entonces ya sabemos de lo que sucede, voy a llamar a los demás para que nos vayamos.

-Hiroshi: No sin antes escuchen esta reunión.

-Rias: ¿Qué reunión?

* * *

Momentos después de la sorpresiva situación ocurrida en el baño, vemos al club de la investigación de lo oculto en un lado de la sala en un sofá que los chicos se sorprenden por la vestimenta que le diera Hiroshi a Issei, un mono deportivo corto azul con una camisa deportiva gris con detalles en verde, en otro se encuentra Asia Argento, que la ropa que le diera Shizuka es un vestido largo rosado con detalles en blanco y azul en una silla y en el medio del lugar se encuentran Hiroshi y Shizuka, quien esta última dice:

-Por lo que sabemos, ese sacerdote ha estado asesinando a cualquiera que tenga cualquier alianza con los demonios y que los ángeles caídos están vinculados sobre los asesinatos a las personas.

-Akeno: ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Un sacerdote errante matando a humanos inocentes?

-Hiroshi: El mismo sacerdote, Freed Sellzen lo confeso, Akeno-san. Actualmente estamos viendo la posibilidad de que sea una de las personas más perseguidas por la justicia.

-Shizuka: Sí, en estos momentos se está buscando la suficiente información sobre ese tipo, por ahora debemos mantener a Asia en un lugar donde podamos verla.

-Yuuto: Pero me parece raro que una monja que tenga fuerte seguimiento a dios este con los caídos.

Repentinamente Hiroshi va hacia Asia que todavía sigue algo preocupada mientras que escucha al agente decir:

-Asia-chan, sé que tienes miedo de que te hagan algo, a pesar que son demonios, ellos son como Issei.

-Asia: Pero, tengo miedo, que dios me proteja.

Con esa frase, hace que los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto tengan una pequeña migraña, pero Hiroshi dice:

-Ellos no te harán nada, te lo prometo. Pero quiero que me digas porque estabas con esos tipos malos.

Aunque al principio, Asia no se decidía si era realmente lo correcto pero Hiroshi se levanta y va a la cocina, de ahí trae algo particular, un pedazo de una tarta de queso de fresa mientras dice:

-Si quieres contar algo amargo, este dulce te ayudara.

-Asia (Nerviosa): Ah, este… ¡gracias dios por bendecir esta comida! (Causando otro dolor de cabeza a Rias y su clan)

-Hiroshi: No es gran cosa, disfruta tu dulce.

Pero repentinamente Koneko va hacia Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¿Dónde tienes más de esa tarta de queso?

-Hiroshi: ¿Viniste a buscar a tu compañero o a comerte los postres que compre?

-Yuuto (mientras pone una mano en su cara en señal de vergüenza): Koneko-chan…

-Rias: Perdonen, Koneko-chan siempre quiere tener algo con que comer.

-Hiroshi: Como aquella vez que le dije sobre el local de ramen que pase antes.

-Koneko: Que aun espero que me lleves ahí…

Repentinamente antes de comer, Asia saca un frasco de agua que a los presentes lo aterran, mediante que Shizuka dice:

-Hey, Asia, ¿qué llevas en ese frasco?

-Asia: Es agua bendita, la uso para lavar mis manos.

-Hiroshi (quien toma el frasco): Debes saber que aquí hay demonios amigables, pero esto es que los aterra.

-Asia: Es cierto, (que hace unas inclinaciones niponas en señal de disculpa) ¡lo siento mucho, es mi costumbre, además que únicamente antes de venir a Japón comía pastas y sopas!

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, solo disfruta la tarta de queso.

-Asia: Bueno, antes, déjame orar por esta comida…

-Hiroshi (que pone una mano en su frente): Es un fastidio esto, Asia, ¿qué te dije?

-Asia: Es verdad, disculpen.

De ahí, Asia disfruta la tarta de queso por completo y luego dice:

-No sé si debo contarles esto, pero, ¿podrían escuchar mi historia?

-Issei: ¿Qué historia?

-Asia: La razón de lo que dicen, mi Sacred Gear es llamada Twilight Healing y porque ustedes me alejaron de esa casa.

Los presentes se sorprenden por lo que cuenta Asia con una mirada al pasado relevando parte de su vida:

Desde hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar de Europa se encontraba una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres, y fue criada en una Iglesia cercana por una monja junto con otros huérfanos que estaban viviendo con ella. Y esa chica fue fuerte seguidora de la Iglesia, pero un cierto día, cuando tenía 8 años recibió un poder especial. En una de sus caminatas vio a un cachorro lastimado y lo curo, una persona de la Iglesia Católica pudo presenciarlo, desde ese día, su vida ha cambiado por completo…

Desde ese entonces la han llamado la "Santa Doncella" debido a su poder. Y lo usaba para curar a muchos creyentes, y los rumores se habían esparcido rápidamente a tal punto que cuando llegaba a distintos lugares y ha sido respetada como la Santa Doncella que era, aunque sin su consentimiento no le disgustaba para nada ello, todas las personas eran realmente amables con ella. Estaba realmente feliz de que su poder era usado para ser útil a las personas, aun con eso ella era feliz, a pesar de que estaba agradecida con dios, nunca tuvo amigos para compartir, ya que la veían como una herramienta para curar a los heridos.

Pero todo eso cambio en un día, cuando esa chica se encontraba caminando y a lo lejos ve a alguien que parecía tener alas extrañas, resultando ser un demonio, sin saberlo lo cura ya que ella tiene la suficiente bondad para compartir su don, aunque era enemigo de la iglesia, ella lo tenía que curar, pero esa decisión cambio su forma de ver las cosas cuando un seguidor vio eso por accidente y lo notifico a la iglesia, ahí fue llamada una bruja debido a ese incidente, hasta las personas que la siguieron y amaron la vieron como una hereje.

Aquella chica que fuera respetada como la "Santa Doncella", ahora era temida y fue llamada bruja, por eso la iglesia opto en abandonarla, sin lugar en donde pueda ir o estar, la chica fue a parar a una organización de Exorcistas Errantes. Y ahora tenía que obtener la divina protección de los ángeles caídos, aun así, con todos esos problemas, ella nunca olvido una cosa, el poder agradecerle a Dios, nunca hubo un día que dejara de rezar, incluso con todos esos pesares, ella fue abandonada, el Dios que tanto rezo no la salvó. Inclusive cuando entro a la iglesia nadie fue capaz de defenderla, no había ni hubo nadie en que la pudiera proteger.

Entre los presentes habían diversas miradas, de tristeza, de impotencia, de rabia, es que era consecuente a esa historia era buena parte del pasado de Asia, es en serio chicos, traten de explicarlo, ¿cómo es posible que un grupo de idiotas que se hacen llamar seguidores de la iglesia pusieron a una inocente chica pasar del cielo al infierno en vida y únicamente la vieron como una herramienta para sanar sus heridas? Eso no tiene inclusive el perdón de dios, y los más afectados emocionalmente eran Hiroshi, que a pesar de contener sus lágrimas, sentía que su puño fuertemente apretado necesitaba golpear a alguien e Issei, que no se esperaba que su nueva amiga le contara una historia tan triste y dolorosa como esa, mientras que Asia dice:

-Y un tiempo después fue enviada a Japón para ayudar al Padre Freed en sus labores de exorcista, pero… (De ahí, Asia comienza a llorar)

(Insertar tema de fondo musical: Kamen Rider Gaim OST: canción 29 [esas canciones que les coloco como música de fondo o canciones dentro de la historia están en YouTube, búsquenlas si quieren])

Pero el llanto de Asia se detiene repentinamente, ya que los presentes no esperaban, en especial Rias y su clan que Issei fuera a abrazar a la chica y momentos después se le une a ese abrazo Hiroshi, y sorprendida la monja dice:

-Hiroshi-san… Issei-san… ¿por qué…?

-Issei (Con lágrimas en sus ojos): ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más!

-Hiroshi: Me parece repugnante el solo hecho de que un alma tan noble y buena como la tuya haya soportado esas cosas, Asia.

Y Shizuka también se llena de sentimientos al punto de desbordarse en lágrimas mientras dice:

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie merece tener un castigo como el que pasaste, nadie, Asia-chan.

-Asia: Shizuka-san…

-Hiroshi: Eso nos da más motivos de encontrarme con diversos seguidores de la iglesia y decirles unas cuantas cosas en su cara…

De ese comentario, Rias y su clan se sorprende por lo que menciono Hiroshi, en especial Akeno quien se levanta en donde estaba sentada y dice:

-¡Hiroshi-san, ¿planea ir a la guerra ante los ángeles?!

-Hiroshi: No, Himejima-san. Son a los quienes siguen a dios ciegamente quieren imponer su ley encima de todos los demás y hacen crímenes, aunque me imagino que no les molesta eso ya que son demonios y no ven las noticias de que todo lo que se les vincula…

-Akeno: En eso es verdad de lo que menciona.

-Issei: Por cierto, ¿tu deseo era tener amigos sin importar el estatus que tenías de la "Santa Doncella"?

-Asia: ¡Era lo que más deseaba, y eso lo sigo deseando con todas mis fuerzas!

Pero repentinamente Asia siente que una mano se coloca en su cabeza y se mueve como si era un gesto de cariño, era la de Hiroshi quien dice:

-Si tanto deseabas tener amigos, estamos nosotros, es más, ¿ya no somos amigos desde el comienzo?

-Asia (sorprendida): ¡¿Eh?! Hiroshi-san, Issei-san, ¿ustedes son mis amigos?

-Issei: ¡Por supuesto, Asia!

-Hiroshi: Además, no tenías que estar más con ese sacerdote psicópata, me encargare personalmente la próxima vez que me encare con él.

-Asia (llorando de felicidad): Gracias, pero Hiroshi-san, ¿por qué hace esto necesario el poder ayudarme y a Issei-san como lo ocurrido en esa casa?

-Hiroshi: No sé si escucharon esto, pero un gran sabio o un gran tonto dijo: "¿Acaso no existe una razón para ayudar a alguien que está en problemas?" (Referencia a Kamijou Touma, personaje principal de To Aru Majustsu no Index, y saludos a Nikkiller si lo lee, ya que me base en uno de los capítulos de su historia, "El inicio en otra Academia" que la recomiendo leer) Además, la estabas necesitando desde hace tiempo, es que ellos te trataron de ocultar como si fueras alguien importante.

(Aquí culmina el tema musical de fondo)

Y los presentes, en especial Rias y su clan no sabían cómo reaccionar a esas palabras ya que en cada vez que Hiroshi se encontraba cerca en situaciones peculiares que los vincula no duda en ayudar para salir de los problemas que vincula de alguna manera a Issei que se ha vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos y aliados, al ver eso, Shizuka dice:

-Bien, hallamos el panadero actual de ese sacerdote.

-Hiroshi: Muéstralo, Shizuka-san.

Y como por arte de magia, diversas pantallas se aparecen, y Shizuka le da una especie de brazalete especial a Hiroshi mientras dice:

-Esto te ayudara, a tocar y expandir las pantallas proyectadas.

-Hiroshi: Genial…

Mientras que Hiroshi coloca el brazalete, los presentes ven como los agentes tocan las pantallas holográficas, dan una especie de exposición sobre el sospechoso.

-Shizuka: Lo que sabemos que ha sido defendido por diversas organizaciones que desean lo mismo, erradicar a los enemigos de la fracción en que solicitaron el servicio.

-Hiroshi: Pero cometió varios crímenes pensando en su forma de hacer las cosas, como asesinar a personas inocentes, aún que un demonio que fuera invocado llegara al lugar, y crucificándolo en una cruz inversa de sangre como se notó en esa casa.

Mediante que dijo esa parte Hiroshi, Karina hace una imagen digital sobre lo que menciono el agente y la muestra a los presentes, aunque se ve en otras localidades que se han pasado eso sin que alguien que pueda impartir justicia lo pueda ver, de ahí, Yuuto dice:

-Nunca pensé ver a un sacerdote con muchos crímenes.

-Hiroshi: Lo dije, con tal impartir su justicia sobre su creencia encima de todo, a veces la gente que hace seguimiento a un tipo de dioses que pueden ser errantes.

-Akeno: Pareciera que sabes muy bien del tema.

-Karina: Me he preguntado cómo puedes saber esas cosas, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Cada gobierno, iglesia o reino que posee un cierto poder especial tiene seguidores fuertes, hasta el punto de ser errantes en pensar que tienen la verdad absoluta y confunden eso con el fanatismo, eso puede ocurrir muchos problemas y desgracias que se ha visto a lo largo de la historia reciente.

-Koneko: Verdad absoluta.

-Rias: Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Mantener a Asia aquí hasta estar seguros si ese sacerdote o los ángeles caídos puedan hacerle algo si la ven…

-Issei: Entonces podré quedarme aquí por si acaso.

-Koneko: Prohibido.

-Rias (Molesta): Te dije que no puedes meterte en esos asuntos, está bien que ella te curo, ¿pero qué sucederá si ella no está cuando lo necesites?

-Hiroshi: Dije que me encargare, Gremory-san, por cierto, Asia, ¿quieres acompañarme con Issei a comprar unas cosas mañana? Así podrás ver la ciudad más de cerca.

-Asia (a quien le brilla los ojos): ¡¿En serio?!

-Rias (Sorprendida): ¡Hiroshi-san!

-Hiroshi: Dije que me encargare de esto, Gremory-san, además, tratare que Issei no salga lastimado.

-Yuuto: Buchou, Hiroshi-san tiene razón. Ha estado muy pensativo sobre las acciones que puede enfrentarse si llegan a aparecer más exorcistas como ese. Y no olvidemos que los ángeles caídos están buscando a Asia.

-Rias: Aun así…

-Shizuka: Gremory-san, entiendo lo que se preocupa por Hyoudou-kun.

-Hiroshi: Esta bien si quiere vigilar a Issei que haga una locura, pero recuerde lo que dijo Kiba-kun. Además saben que podría pasar si hay personas cerca, están tratando de alejar todo este asunto lo más posible de aquí.

Mediante que Rias y su clan se levanta del sofá, ella dice:

-Bueno, ya sabemos lo que sucede aquí, pero siempre me he preguntado, desde que Issei fallo en una misión que le mande a hacer, ¿por qué mi familiar dice que lo vio en un parque a primeras horas del día?

Mientras que Issei se sorprende ya que no le había dicho nada a Rias, Hiroshi dice:

-Fue simple casualidad, me encontraba haciendo mi rutina de vigilancia en la zona cuando lo vi.

-Rias: ¿Eso es cierto, Issei?

-Issei: ¡Si, es verdad, Buchou!

-Rias: Bien, te creo, ya que lo que dices es verdad.

Mediante que Rias iba a preparar un sello mágico para partir, Hiroshi dice:

-Deténgase, mejor me llevo a Issei a su casa, de seguro sus padres están preocupados.

-Rias: No creo que ellos se preocupen, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Puede ser, pero lleva puesto una ropa que no es el uniforme.

-Rias: Personalmente lo llevare a su casa para que no haya problemas. (Pero en su mente dice: _Aunque en parte de esto fue mi culpa por llevar a Issei a un territorio que se encontraba un sacerdote._ )

-Hiroshi: Te aviso a qué hora te paso buscando para ir con Asia.

-Issei: Estaré esperando el mensaje, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Bien…

De ahí, Hiroshi toma las llaves de su automóvil mientras dice:

-Shizuka, quieres que te lleve a tu casa, ¿no? Ya que te pedí que me ayudaras en esto, debo llevarte a tu casa.

-Shizuka: ¿Y qué planeas hacer en dejar sola a Asia-chan? Esos tipos que dices pueden aparecer…

-Karina: ¡No se preocupen!

Y del reloj especial de Hiroshi, Karina va en su forma de alma de datos hacia un televisor que se enciende y todos miran a la chica que dice:

-Puedo encargarme de vigilar a Asia-chan, además que lo de llevar a Onodera-san es rápido en tiempo.

-Hiroshi: Bien, Ise. Nos vemos mañana.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Hiroshi-san.

-Rias: Akeno…

-Akeno: De acuerdo, Buchou.

Mientras que un sello mágico se aparece debajo de Rias y su clan haciendo que desaparecen del lugar, al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi abre la puerta de su departamento y dice:

-Karina, mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurre si es que encuentran a Asia, pero de ser necesario mantendré asegurado con llave, si ves que es alguien desconocido trata de alejarlo de la entrada, recuerda las imágenes de los tipos que son los que hay que evitar a toda costa.

-Karina. De acuerdo, vuelve rápido, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hiroshi: Lo haré. Vámonos, Shizuka-chan.

-Shizuka: Sí, nos vemos luego, Asia-chan. Cuídate.

-Asia: ¡Sí, muchas gracias, Onodera-san!

Mediante que Shizuka sonríe y se despide de Asia, la monja da su mirada hacia Karina mientras dice:

-Karina-san, ¿usted es alguien de Dios?

-Karina: No, no, Asia-chan. Soy alguien que no tiene parámetros alcanzables de las fracciones existentes de este planeta, si lo tuviera que decir en sus palabras, soy lo que llamarían un Extraterrestre o una Alienígena.

-Asia (sorprendida): ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

-Karina: Sí, provengo de un planeta que está más allá del sistema solar. Aunque de seguro estás más sorprendida por conocer a alguien que no es un ángel caído o celestial, e incluso un demonio.

-Asia: ¡Sí, ¿podrías seguir contarme en el mundo de dónde provienes?!

-Karina: ¡Con gusto, Asia! ¡Ya esperaba en poder hablar con alguien aparte de Hiroshi todo en donde provengo!

De ahí, las dos chicas comienzan su larga conversación al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi está manejando su automóvil con Shizuka quien dice:

-Sí que te ha tocado una misión difícil, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Bien me lo dijo la directora Kayano, y ahora hay cosas que posiblemente puedan volverse aún más alocadas a partir de esta noche.

-Shizuka: Trata de no hacer muchas locuras, sabes que todos te estamos apoyando.

-Hiroshi: Gracias, ah, he estado pensando en algo. ¿Crees la posibilidad de incluir a Issei a la agencia?

-Shizuka (Sorprendida): ¡Hiroshi, estás hablando de un joven que ha sido reencarnado en un demonio, ¿no?!

-Hiroshi: Lo sé muy bien, pero pienso que Issei puede ser más fuerte aparte de ser un demonio, pero hacerlo bajo un entrenamiento especial.

-Shizuka: Me imagino que planeas incluirlo a la agencia bajo tu tutela.

-Hiroshi: Como bien sé que Rias quiere que sea un sirviente fuerte y de paso, debemos enseñarle el potencial que tiene.

-Shizuka: ¿El potencial que posee como un demonio?

-Hiroshi: No únicamente eso, Shizuka. Sobre el poseer una voluntad parecida a la nuestra y de ser un portador de una Sacred Gear.

Y de ahí, Hiroshi acelera rápidamente su automóvil para llegar hacia la casa de Shizuka y dejarla ahí luego de la gran ayuda que otorgo en el caso en esta parte que tratan de ocultar a Asia a los ángeles caídos y los sacerdotes que tienen conexiones con esa parte de la fracción.

* * *

Luego de llevar a Shizuka a su casa, Hiroshi regresa a su departamento mediante que ve que Asia y Karina han estado hablando desde que saliera el agente a llevar a su compañera mientras ve la conversación y dice:

-Sí que ustedes dos estuvieron conversando largo y tendido.

-Asia: ¡Ah, Hiroshi-san! ¡Bienvenido!

-Karina: Bienvenido de vuelta, Hiroshi-kun. Es que ella se emocionó cuando supo que soy un alíen y el por qué no tienen predominio contigo gracias a los Zelbladers y que fuera la princesa del planeta Durivant.

-Asia: En serio me resulta increíble que haya vida más allá del cielo, ¿existirán dioses también en el espacio?

-Karina: Sí, pero no tienen como aquí seguidores sentimentalmente fuertes como tú, Asia-chan, pero no tienen guerras como estas de la que se viven en este planeta.

-Hiroshi (quien mira el reloj que es las 11:35 pm): Chicas, miren el reloj, debemos dormir ya que mañana hay que salir.

-Asia: De acuerdo, Hiroshi-san, pero… ¿en dónde dormiré hoy?

-Hiroshi: Hay un cuarto libre que había preparado por sí tendría visitas, pero como el caso de Asia es especial, te dejaré dormir ahí.

-Asia: Muchas gracias, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No es nada, la habitación donde dormirás hoy está en esa puerta.

Mediante que Hiroshi le abre la puerta a Asia en la habitación que dormirá dentro del departamento del agente que dice:

-Mejor duerme de una vez, Asia-chan.

Y Asia se adentra en la habitación para colocarse en la cama luego de la agitada noche que ha vivido, mediante que Hiroshi pide buenas noches y sueños a la monja, el agente le envía un mensaje a Issei, quien lo recibe y lee el contenido del mensaje que dice:

"Mañana a las 10am te busco para que me acompañes con Asia a que recorra diversos lados de la ciudad para que olvide lo que sucedió esta noche."

De ahí, Issei de inmediato le responde a Hiroshi quien recibe el mensaje que dice:

"De acuerdo, Hiroshi-san. ¡Estaré esperando a que vuelva a ver a Asia!"

Y Hiroshi sonríe por el mensaje del chico mediante que se prepara para dormir, de vuelta con Issei ya emocionado por ver a Asia de nueva cuenta sin situación de por medio para acostarse a dormir, aunque Rias le había regañado por ser amigo de Asia por ser de bandos enemigos, aunque le recomendó no ir a la academia hasta que tenga en claro lo que sucede, a Issei no le importara, ya que podrá ver de nuevo a su amiga.

* * *

Hablando de la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh, se encontraba solitaria y muy pensativa en la sala de la casa club, ya que en hubo varios motivos en lo que tuvo que meditar sus estrategias, primero: Issei fue a encontrarse con un sacerdote que lo dejo herido. Segundo: Saito Hiroshi de nueva cuenta salvó a su sirviente dejando gravemente lastimado a quien encaró. Tercero: Que su peón haya sido movido de ese lugar con la monja sin su consentimiento. Pero había algo que fuertemente no podía ignorar, que esa monja para Issei no es una enemiga, si no su amiga, e incluso Hiroshi la tuvo que encarar ya que no era cuestión de las tres fracciones, sino algo más peligroso contando que no sabía mucho de las habilidades en batalla del agente, que todavía recuerda las palabras de que si alguna chica o ella lo pudiera lastimar, poniendo nuevamente su mano en su pecho mientras dice en su mente:

 _Tal parece que Hiroshi-san sabe más de Issei que yo, incluso que soy su ama, pero no puedo dejar que mi lindo sirviente salga solo de esta batalla, quiero que sea fuerte…_

Pero al seguir pensando que se alejaría con Asia, no quiere que corra sangre, repentinamente se aparece Akeno en la sala con dos vasos de té caliente mientras dice:

-Tal parece que se tomó mucho tiempo en pensar sobre Ise-kun, Buchou.

-Rias: Akeno, es que pensaba en no fuera ni a mostrar su cara a la academia, pero Hiroshi-san… pareciera que tiene más conocimiento de él que yo siendo quien lo revivió.

-Akeno: Aunque nos encantaría ver como es esa salida de Issei con Hiroshi-san y esa monja, tenemos pendientes mañana.

-Rias: Lo sé, por eso pedí a Yuuto y a Koneko que estén pendientes desde temprano cerca de la casa de Issei.

-Akeno: Menos mal que es fin de semana y ellos pueden ver lo que suceda.

-Rias: Pero hay que hacer las cosas que se tienen estos pendientes que debemos hacer, aunque me encantaría decirle algunas cosas de su Evil Piece, pero tal parece que no lo diré hasta que sea el momento indicado.

-Akeno: ¿Te preocupa más que Hiroshi-san esté involucrado con diversas cosas que Issei se interpone?

-Rias: La verdad, no es que me moleste, sino que…

Pero Rias vuelve a recordar diversas cosas que dijo Hiroshi que aun dan vueltas en su mente:

 _¿Tienes miedo de que alguna chica, o Rias te pueda hacer algo como eso?_ (Eso fue cuando Hiroshi e Issei tuvieron una conversación en el pasillo mientras que Rias se vestía en la enfermería) _Entonces lo evitare. Incluso si me llegara a entrar a una guerra ante los tres bandos._ (Mientras encaró a Rias quien iba a buscar a Issei)

Y momentos previos a que estuviera con Akeno, regañaba a Issei para que no se apareciera a la academia hasta que sepa la obligación a seguir pero soltó unas palabras frías ante su presidenta que quedo sorprendida cuando su peón dijo:

 _Ahora entiendo mi razón para ser fuerte, no es por desear únicamente un harem, que aún lo quiero. ¿Pero cómo puedo llamarme hombre si no puedo rescatar a una persona que está en peligro con esos tipos? Tal parece que soy el único que todavía lo siente como lo dijo Hiroshi-san._

-Rias: _¡No le hagas más caso a ese hombre, Issei! ¡Además…!_

-Issei: _¡No es por hacerle caso a Hiroshi-san, Buchou! ¡Es que me ha mostrado la verdad! Aun siendo un demonio puedo tener un corazón, e incluso los sentimientos de una persona para ayudar, proteger y querer a alguien._

De ahí, Rias queda pensativa ya que pensaba que su peón se revelo ante ella, pero en realidad, Issei pensaba lo mejor para Asia, a pesar de que fuera de un bando opuesto pero también Hiroshi lo menciono, no quiere que más sangre inocente se derrame en una guerra exageradamente larga que ha llevado esas vidas a extinguirse por un mejor camino de sus creencias o inocentemente se han llevado vidas de todos los bandos por ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, vemos a Hiroshi, quien viste un pantalón azul con una camiseta azul y una chaqueta deportiva gris, Issei que tuvo la misma vestimenta de la cita con Yuuma, y Asia que viste una especie de vestido azul con detalles en verde y blanco, esa recomendación de moda fue dada por Shizuka, que mediante de una video llamada con ella y Karina previa a la salida les recomendaron ese vestido, quienes se encuentran en un local de hamburguesas mientras que nerviosa, Asia dice:

-¿Hay que comer con cubiertos esto?

-Hiroshi: No, se usan las manos.

-Issei (Mientras le enseña a Asia como se come una hamburguesa): Así, Asia.

Mediante que los tres comen su comida, a la distancia se nota a Yuuto y Koneko, quien ella estaba un tanto celosa que el agente, que iba a ser una especie de compañero de cena, ya que sabía diversos lugares que pueden ser para el disfrute de ella, al ver lo que ocurre, Yuuto dice:

-Koneko-chan, recuerda lo que nos dijo Buchou, que no debemos meternos hasta que suceda algo grave.

-Koneko: Pero… comen una hamburguesa especial…

-Yuuto: Koneko-chan, luego comeremos, ¿sí?

Mientras que Koneko asienta con la cabeza al comentario de Yuuto, quienes siguen viendo cómo va la salida, ven como Issei, Hiroshi y Asia salen hacia una sala de juegos que estaba cerca en donde estaban comiendo, al ver un cierto peluche, Asia se emociona por lo lindo que es e Issei toma ese juego de manivela para así ganar uno y regalárselo a Asia, pero no le importara cuanto fuera, ya que de los 250 mil yenes que le diera Hiroshi por ayudarlo por un asunto previo, solo ha gastado en video juegos y revistas de mayores de edad, pero guardo una parte por si la necesitaba, pero vio una cámara de fotografías juntos, y así mismo era con Yuuma, al notar lo emocionado que estaba el chico, Hiroshi toma el peluche que le diera a Asia indicándole que fueran a tomar esa foto, pero dos chicas se aparecen haciendo que la monja cambie de ropa a una especie de vestido corto con orejas y cola de gato, Hiroshi e Issei, quien este último estaba más emocionado por la vestimenta de Asia mientras que ella dice entre lágrimas:

-Me quitaron mi vestimenta.

-Issei: Asia… con esa transformación podrías aniquilar a un demonio de un solo golpe.

-Hiroshi (quien le da un golpe en la cabeza a Issei): ¡Ni que fueran todos los demonios como tú!

-Asia: Pediré que me devuelvan mi vestido.

-Issei: Pero antes una foto, te ves linda con esa vestimenta…

Al ver que era algo que quería Issei con Asia como recuerdo, Hiroshi no pudo decir excepto:

-¡Cuando terminen, le pediré a las dos chicas que te devuelvan el vestido, Asia-chan!

E Issei levanta su pulgar en señal que ya sabe lo que hay que hacer luego que se tome unas fotos junto con Asia, al mismo tiempo que se divirtieron, Hiroshi aprovecho en comprar unas cosas para su departamento ya que estaba un tanto cerca en donde estaban, que si comida, productos para limpieza, cosas para el baño, entre otras cosas, en especial dulces ya que nunca se sabe, en especial con Koneko. Ya mediante que ya llegaba la noche y se escucha a Issei cansado decir:

-Vaya que si disfrutamos demasiado.

-Asia: Hiroshi-san, Issei-san, muchas gracias por todo.

-Hiroshi: Escucha, Asia. No importa lo que te haya sucedido en el pasado, lo que importa es el ahora, así que si estos tipos se atreven a molestarte, les haremos pagar con todo lo que han hecho. Y también…

-Issei (que capta la onda del mensaje de Hiroshi: Sí, somos amigos, no importa lo que suceda, seguiremos siendo amigos…

Y entre lágrimas, Asia abraza a los dos hombres mientras que en su llanto dice:

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias a los dos!

-Hiroshi: ¿Para qué están los amigos, Asia-chan?

Pero repentinamente se escucha una voz en la oscuridad diciendo:

-Eso será imposible.

-Karina: ¡Hiroshi!

-Hiroshi (quien toma una Zelblader y la hace mostrar): ¡Muéstrate!

-Issei: Esa voz… ¡¿Yuuma-chan?!

Y ven que encima de la fuente se encuentra Raynare quien dice:

-Y tal parece que todavía sigues vivo, que desagradable (refiriéndose a Issei), pero…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que un disparo laser pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro y ve que Hiroshi está ahí mientras dice:

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Asia, Raynare! ¡Primero tienes que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

-Raynare: ¡Eso me encantaría hacerlo! Pero…

Repentinamente se acerca al agente mientras dice:

-Alguna razón me pareces interesante, a pesar que seas un humano que no tiene nada que ver con las fracciones. Es una lástima que…

Pero Hiroshi muestra otra Zelblader en modo katana laser mientras dice:

-Es una lástima que yo tenga que interrumpirte, ya que no voy a dejar que Asia vaya contigo.

-Raynare: Entonces… (De ahí, Raynare muestra dos lanzas de luz) ¡Qué así sea!

Y de sus manos, aparecen dos lanzas de luz, que una de la envía hacia Hiroshi que la cancela con uno de sus Zelbladers, pero otra va hacia Issei que se preparaba para lo peor, pero fue cancelada por el arma especial del agente mientras dice:

-¡Issei, no dudes, lucha!

-Issei: ¡Sí!

De ahí hace aparecer su Sacred Gear, el guantelete carmesí con una gema verde y ataca a Raynare quien dice:

-¿Con que vas con Asia ahora? Aún recuerdo nuestra cita, ¿y sabes que me hiciste feliz en ese día? Pero si no hubieses sido un demonio ahora sería más feliz, (mientras hace aparecer una lanza de luz en su mano derecha) ¡pero parece que hare otra vez mi deseo de verte muerto!

Pero Raynare nota que su mano no se mueve ya que una especie de cuerda la toma, proviene del artefacto de Hiroshi mientras dice:

-¡Issei, ahora!

Y con un grito, Issei le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro del ángel caído que por el impacto va hacia el piso, pero la misma cuerda es jalada con fuerza por Hiroshi quien exclama:

-¡Debes saber que eres como un cuervo, así que vete a volar a otra parte!

Y mientras Hiroshi ve que la cuerda especia se suelta haciendo que Raynare se impacte de lleno con unos árboles y muestra los Zelbladers combinados en Overdrive Mode para eliminar el ángel caído, pero un grito alerto a todos. Era el de Asia que estaba siendo llevada por dos ángeles caídos femeninos, y una de ellas era Millet quien dice:

-Mou, ¿con esto fue que se tardó Raynare?

-Kalawarner: No importa, debemos devolvernos rápido a la iglesia. Ya la ceremonia está a punto de iniciarse.

Pero parte de sus alas salen lastimadas por los disparos del Zelblader de Hiroshi quien dice:

-¡Esperen! ¡No se la van a llevar!

Pero diversas lanzas de luz van hacia Hiroshi e Issei que las evitaron a toda costa, hasta el punto que varias que iban al demonio, el agente pudo cancelar con su arma y repentinamente ven que Raynare no se encuentra en la zona que fue impactada mientras dice:

-Trata de venir a nuestro humilde hogar, Saito Hiroshi. Eso si quieres rescatar a tu amiga a tiempo de la ceremonia que se dará pronto.

-Asia: ¡Issei-san! ¡Hiroshi-san! ¡Sálvenme por favor!

-Hiroshi e Issei: ¡Asia!

Pero ven que ya el cielo vuelve a la normalidad y no pudieron hacer nada para rescatarla, aunque…

-Issei: Tal parece que tu idea fue verdad.

-Hiroshi (mientras saca su teléfono para saber en dónde va Asia gracias a su localizador): Parece que van a la iglesia, ¡vamos!

E Issei asienta con la cabeza y van rápidamente al lugar en donde dejo Hiroshi su automóvil, pero el castaño antes de subir al Renault del agente dice:

-Hiroshi-san, iremos a territorio enemigo, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Hiroshi: Debes saber unas cosas, y si Rias estuviera aquí, te mencionaría lo que te dije la otra vez por lo de tu Evil Piece…

De ahí, Issei recordó lo que dijo Hiroshi, que un peón puede vencer a un rey, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, y dice:

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Que como eres un peón, esa pieza posee una habilidad especial, "promoción".

-Issei: ¿"Promoción"?

-Hiroshi: Sí, pero debo contártelo en el camino, pero antes…

De repente Hiroshi mueve su mirada hacia un pilar y dice:

-Tal parece que ustedes dos les gusta seguir a alguien, ¿no?

Repentinamente se aparecen Koneko y Yuuto, quien este último dice:

-Vaya que nos encontró, Hiroshi-san.

-Koneko: ¿Qué sucede?

-Hiroshi: Necesito su ayuda, Asia fue secuestrada por otros ángeles caídos.

-Yuuto: ¡Hay que informarle a Buchou sobre esto!

-Issei: ¡Sí!

-Hiroshi: ¡Entre más tiempo perdemos, Asia ya podría fallecer!

Al escuchar eso, Issei comienza a temer lo peor y dice:

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Eso si debo desobedecer las órdenes de Buchou, debo rescatar a mi amiga!

Y justo que Issei iba a entrar en el auto de Hiroshi, Yuuto y Koneko van con él mientras que Hiroshi dice:

-¿Por qué van con nosotros?

-Yuuto: Buchou nos recomendó en ir con ustedes.

-Koneko: Sí…

-Issei: Chicos.

-Hiroshi: Bien… (De ahí, Hiroshi enciende el motor de su Renault y da marcha atrás para salir rápido del lugar) ¡Misión iniciada!

Y los neumáticos del vehículo de Hiroshi comienzan a hacer marcas y toma velocidad para irse rápido del lugar, mediante que Issei toma el teléfono inteligente de Hiroshi para que le indique por Karina en donde se puede encontrar Asia, y al descubrir que se quedaron en un punto, el agente comienza a tomar más velocidad, pero Yuuto y Koneko se sorprenden por lo rápido que va el Renault, y pensar que iban a transportarse a donde tienen la monja, pero esto les resulto impensado e increíble ya que pudieron ver cómo pudo manejar en el auto en aquel que hiciera un espectáculo hace unas semanas con un cierto automóvil clásico americano que llamara la atención de toda la academia Kuoh.

* * *

Dentro de la iglesia, en un sótano, vemos a Asia que esta encadenada y está en una especie de cruz mediante que Raynare hace una especie de magia especial sacando una especie de luz en el pecho de la monja y dice:

-Bien, Asia, poco a poco tu Sacred Gear será mía, y finalmente podre ser amada y alabada de nuevo. ¡Seré el ángel caído definitivo!

Y al ver como Raynare se ríe malvadamente, en las afueras de la iglesia, un cierto Renault llega y se estaciona, de ahí, Hiroshi, Issei, Yuuto y Koneko se preparan para adentrarse al lugar, mientras que ve que los tres demonios están preparados para esto, Hiroshi dice:

-Veo que no necesito preguntarles si están listos, vamos de una vez, tenemos a una amiga que rescatar.

Y los tres demonios asientan con la cabeza con la indicación de Hiroshi quien con ellos se preparan para encarar una batalla para poder rescatar una querida amiga para el agente y para Issei que encontró una determinación nueva para ser más fuerte para de esa forma, poder rescatar a Asia Argento.

* * *

 **Casi ya están todos listos, pero ya falta unos toques más previo a subir el 11...!**


	8. Archivo 8: Corazón y Lección

**Hey, chicos! Ya falta menos para salir de este embrollo que tenía, ya debía hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero bueno, sin mas disfruten el cap...**

* * *

Antes de todos los eventos ocurrieran dentro de la ciudad, vemos en la academia Kuoh, exactamente en la casa del club de investigación de lo oculto se encuentra Rias quien se estaba dándose un baño luego de resolver unos pendientes, pero no puede dejar de preocuparse por Issei, ya que casi lo pierde por estar encarando a un sacerdote, aunque envió a Koneko y a Yuuto para que lo tenga vigilado a que no cometa una locura, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su peón. Luego de haberse vestido, Akeno se aparece diciendo:

-A pesar de que Issei-kun hizo a una amiga, no piensa los peligros que eso conlleva.

-Rias: Y no solo eso, Akeno. También Hiroshi-san ha estado más pendiente de lo que ocurre, a pesar de que es un simple humano, pareciera que conoce todo sobre Issei.

-Akeno: Deja de preocuparte tanto, Rias. Sí lo había dicho el mismo Issei, que quiere ser más fuerte.

-Rias: Pero con ello…

De repente, Akeno recibe una llamada de Yuuto quien dice:

- _Akeno-san, ¿se encuentra Buchou cerca?_

-Rias (que por medio de un sello mágico pone altavoz al teléfono): ¿Qué sucede, Yuuto? Ya debe ser hora de que vayan a la casa club con Issei, si es que ya enfrió su cabeza.

-Yuuto: _Íbamos con esa misión que nos encomendó, pero sucedió que la amiga de Hyoudou-kun fue secuestrada por ángeles caídos._

-Rias: ¡¿Qué fue secuestrada?!

Ahora en el Renault de Hiroshi, los dos demonios que están en los asientos traseros del automóvil se quedan sorprendidos por la velocidad que va hacia el destino señalado, de ahí el agente dice:

-Kiba-kun, ¿puedes activar el altavoz?

-Yuuto: Ah, sí.

-Hiroshi: ¡Rias, perdona por llevarme a Koneko, Yuuto y a Issei por este inevitable incidente!

-Rias: _¡Hiroshi-san, trata de que Issei no se haga más daño, ya que si lo pierdo…!_

-Hiroshi: Tratare de que no caiga en el fuego cruzado…

-Issei: Además, ese ángel caído dijo que iba a hacer con Asia una ceremonia.

Al escuchar eso, Akeno reacciona por la clase de ceremonia iban a hacer con Asia y le susurra unas palabras a Rias y luego sabe de qué podrían estar enfrentando mientras que la chica pelirroja dice:

- _Issei, deberías saber que tu pieza no es la más débil que se aparenta en el juego._

-Issei: Lo sé, me lo acaba de decir Hiroshi-san antes de que Kiba la pudiera contactar.

-Rias: _¿Qué dices?_

-Hiroshi: Entiendo que quieres que Issei sea un demonio fuerte, pero en esto necesita aprender por otras áreas que tal vez los demonios no conozcan. Además, puede tener un potencial que fácilmente puede explotar cuando se puede usar en la forma correcta.

-Rias: _Hiroshi-san… pero…_

-Hiroshi: Sé que no confía mucho en mí ya que piensa que le puedo ser un estorbo para Issei, pero no debe preocuparse, le enseñare a mi manera como puede ser más fuerte…

-Issei: Hiroshi-san…

-Hiroshi: Además, debemos prepararnos para lo que se viene…

De ahí, Issei culmina una especie de mirada al pasado reciente ya que era previo antes de estar en frente de la puerta de la iglesia a Koneko, quien truena los huesos de sus manos y a Yuuto quien empuña una espada y Hiroshi muestra los Zelbladers y dice:

-No sé cómo hace las cosas Rias con ustedes para este tipo de batallas, pero espero contar con ustedes dos.

-Yuuto: Será un gusto en que podamos ver lo que es capaz, Saito-san.

-Koneko: Pero esperemos que acabe pronto para ir a comer esa hamburguesa o ese ramen que me dijo.

-Hiroshi (que le sale una gota de sudor al estilo anime al lado de su cabeza): Primero terminemos de rescatar a nuestra amiga, Koneko. Luego podemos ir a donde se nos dé la gana…

-Issei: Hiroshi-san, ¿no cree que debemos ir entrando?

-Hiroshi: Es cierto, pero siento que alguien nos está esperando al pasar esta puerta… (De ahí Hiroshi abre la puerta de la iglesia y es el primero en entrar en ella) ¡¿O me equivoco, Freed Sellzen?!

Mediante que el agente fue el primero en adentrarse a la iglesia, vio que algunas lámparas y velas estaban iluminando la sala que era un gran altar con sillas alargadas, típicas para cualquier iglesia que existe, aunque parecía a un santuario común y corriente por lo que se nota, pero la estatua que estaba la cruz del dios, tenía la cabeza cortada, repentinamente en una de las largas sillas se escucha a alguien reír y es un hombre que estaba a espaldas de la puerta mientras se levanta en donde estaba sentado y giraba su cabeza en dirección al agente, ese era Freed Sellzen, quien dice:

-¡Oh…~! ¡Pero mira quien se apareció…! ¡Es el agente de mierda que se interpuso en mis planes junto con los demonios! ¿Vinieron a morir? Creo que…

Pero sus palabras son cortadas ya que un disparo laser paso muy cerca de su rostro mientras escucha a Hiroshi, teniendo una Zelblader en la mano dice:

-No vengo con el suficiente humor para tus chistes de mierda, sacerdote de pacotilla. Hemos venido aquí por Asia, y no vamos a salir hasta poder rescatarla de ustedes.

-Freed: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo osas a interrumpir mis palabras? ¡Deberías saber que nunca tuve tanto odio a otra persona como tú! ¡Alguien que me hiciera enojar mucho siendo súper fuerte para eliminar cualquier demonio y tuviste que intervenir en mi estilo de vida! ¡Por tu culpa arruinaste mi reputación!

-Hiroshi: Debes buscarte otro pasatiempo mejor e incluso más sensato para ti, es más. Me parece perfecto que tu miserable reputación quede arruinada, por eso. ¡Sacerdote Freed Sellzen, por los crímenes que has cometido de asesinatos a personas inocentes e intento de violación a una chica inocente, quedas arrestado! (Mostrando su placa)

-Freed: ¡¿Por qué tienes que decir esa mierda como si fueras un agente de policía especial?!

-Hiroshi: ¡Porque lo soy, sacerdote errante ignorante!

Mediante que Freed, quien se encontraba realmente molesto va hacia Hiroshi disparando balas de luz, pero el agente esquivo rápidamente los disparos por su gancho especial y hace que la pistola especial del sacerdote se desintegre al instante mientras que con su mano derecha iba con su sable de luz, pero es bloqueada por el Zelblader que estaba en modo de katana laser, y mediante ese choque de espadas Issei aprovecha para llegar rápidamente hasta donde sucede ese duelo y con su Sacred Gear mediante que le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago al sacerdote, haciendo que reciba una fuerte patada del agente en su cara cayendo y parte de su cuerpo es impactado por una de las alargadas sillas, mientras herido Freed trata de levantarse y exclama:

-¡Aunque les diga en donde se encuentra Asia-chan, no los dejare llegar hasta ella sin que pueda ver salir su sangre y sus órganos de sus cuerpos!

-Hiroshi (quien tenía una grabadora): Amigo, acabas de firmar tu sentencia para que pases un largo tiempo en prisión.

-Freed: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Issei: Lo que acabas de confesar se ha quedado grabado.

-Freed: ¿Qué?

-Yuuto: Y como lo dicen los oficiales, todo lo que digas será usado en su contra…

-Freed: ¡¿EH?! ¡Malditos! ¡Yo no voy a parar a la cárcel por esta mierda que han hecho!

-Hiroshi: Ah, ¿no? ¡Karina!

-Karina: ¡Esta vez será más fuerte!

Y se escucha gritar al sacerdote por la fuerte descarga eléctrica producida por Karina mientras dice:

-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a molestar a aquellos que solo piensan distinto a sus creencias!

-Hiroshi (quien toma el cuello de la camisa del sacerdote): Ahora necesitas dormir, luego de que terminemos aquí te buscaremos, ¡Koneko!

Inmediatamente el agente le lanza el cuerpo aun consiente de Freed a Koneko que hace un fuerte golpe en el pecho del sacerdote haciendo que salga disparado hacia una pared y que quede con el impacto quede inconsciente de manera inmediata, luego de eso, Hiroshi con una especie de cuerda especia amarra a Freed en un pilar de escalera cercana al altar para que no pueda escaparse, ya habiendo terminado de amarrarlo para evitar que se escape, el agente va hacia donde están Issei, Yuuto y Koneko quien ella dice:

-Con esto terminamos en esta parte.

-Yuuto: Sí que lo dejaron ustedes dos que no se moleste en despertar ahora.

-Issei: ¿Para qué lo dejas amarrado ahí, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Tiene suficientes motivos para que se vaya directo a la cárcel, así que cuando terminemos de rescatar a Asia lo llevaremos ante la justicia.

Al escuchar eso, los demonios se muestran sonrientes por ese comentario y ven al agente que activa de nueva cuenta la aplicación de los localizadores para saber en dónde se encuentra Asia para poder rescatarla.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 8: Corazón y Lección:_**

En las afueras de la iglesia, un pentagrama mágico se aparece haciendo que Rias y Akeno aparezcan del mismo para lidiar por su cuenta lo que hacen sus enemigos y también quieren averiguar que harán con la monja que se hizo amiga de Issei, pero a su llegada, se aparecen un gran número de ángeles caídos liderados por Millet y Kalawarner quien la última en mención dice:

-¡Bienvenidos sean, demonios del clan Gremory!

-Rias: Sí que es una cordial bienvenida la que nos tienen preparada.

-Millet: No queremos que nos molesten, demonios. ¡Tenemos una ceremonia importante que hacer!

-Kalawarner: Evitaremos a toda costa que entre aquí.

-Akeno: Ara, Buchou. Parece que ellos van en serio y son muchos, ¿no crees que esto sea una clara desventaja?

-Rias: Sí… (De ahí, las alas de demonio de Rias aparecen detrás de su espalda) ¡Para ellos!

Mediante que Akeno también hace aparecer esas alas, repentinamente cambia su vestimenta a una especie de prenda que usualmente las sacerdotisas usan en los templos especiales y dan comienzo a la batalla entre Rias y Akeno ante el grupo de ángeles caídos liderados por Kalawarner y Millet que hacen un choque de poderes haciendo que diversos lados cercanos a la iglesia estaban explotando diversas zonas, a pesar de los ecos de las explosiones en las afueras del recinto religioso mencionado, hacia unas escaleras que van hacia un sótano, pero Hiroshi se detiene momentáneamente y el grupo que lo sigue también hace esa acción y escuchan al agente decir:

-Antes que vayamos a entrar, quiero saber los motivos aparte de rescatar a Asia y que nos acompañen.

-Yuuto: Lo habíamos dicho, Saito-san. Odiamos a los sacerdotes y a los ángeles caídos. Además que nos preocupamos por Hyoudou-kun.

-Koneko: Ya que también usted usualmente está en las situaciones que vincula a Hyoudou-senpai, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Ustedes compañeros, ¿por qué no llaman a Issei por su nombre?

-Issei: Sí, cuando terminemos esto llámenme Ise.

-Yuuto: ¡Sí, Ise-kun! De la misma manera debo llamarlo a usted, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Dejemos los confesionarios cursis para después. Ahora hay que estar listos para esta misión. Al menos los tres saben lo que hay que hacer.

De ahí, el grupo tienen una mirada al pasado sobre la conversación del plan de rescate, incluyendo sobre la promoción, e Issei dice:

 _¿Yo puedo ser cualquier Evil Piece si lo deseo?_

-Hiroshi: _Es algo basado si lo piensan bien, es algo simple, si lo ven como un tablero de ajedrez, los peones pueden tener diversos poderes especiales, la velocidad de un caballero, la fuerza tremenda y defensa de una torre, la versatilidad de un alfil, y finalmente puedes ser la reina que posee todos las virtudes de las otras piezas, pero no puedes ser un rey._

-Yuuto: _Y como la iglesia para nosotros es territorio enemigo, podemos hacer esa promoción._

-Hiroshi: _Exactamente, ya que saben del punto ya hemos llegado._

Luego de esa mirada al pasado, Issei recordó como ataco a Freed con una velocidad que ningún humano puede hacer con esa facilidad y dice en su mente:

 _Hace poco tuve que hacer promoción a caballero, no me esperaba que fuera a tener una velocidad casi a la de Kiba._

Y justo antes que Issei y Yuuto pudieran tocar la puerta, Hiroshi dice:

-Esperen, tengo una mejor idea, y para ello necesitaremos la fuerza bruta de Koneko-chan.

Y Koneko mueve ligeramente su cabeza en señal de que no sabe lo que planifica el agente, quien ve como tiene una reacción de duda de la chica mientras dice:

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación del sótano de la iglesia, Raynare, quien vestía un vestido blanco, pero debajo de su prenda hay una especie de runa mágica, poco a poco ya sentía que la Sacred Gear de Asia ya salía de su cuerpo y podría reclamarla como suya mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Este es el momento que he estado esperando para volver ser adorada! Y de aquí, ¡nada ni nadie podrán detenerme!_

Pero las puertas de la habitación se abren de manera violenta que salen disparadas hacia varios sacerdotes que se encontraban dentro de la misma, y varios de ellos que salieron ilesos vieron como una densa cortina de humo que cubre todo lugar, repentinamente por su espalda son atacados por enemigos que se desconocen, en lo alto de un altar, Raynare ve todo lo que ocurre pero la nube de humo sigue estando en el aire, alertada por ello trata de eliminar teniendo una lanza de luz, pero ve que los grilletes que tenía en sus manos Asia se desintegran y cae al piso donde esta una parte del denso humo que se presenció en la habitación, y justo cuando ve a la monja que está vistiendo un vestido blanco ya que estaba en el momento justo que le salía esa luz de su cuerpo, el ángel caído mujer va hacia la monja, pero repentinamente ve que es jalada de un cable que la hace caer de lleno al piso y escucha unos pasos mediante la ventana de humo que hace dispersar con sus alas, ya cuando se ve más claro el panorama, varios sacerdotes quedan de pie, pero únicamente ven a dos personas, un cierto chico de cabellos rubios con ojos azules y una chica de cabellos plateados con ojos de color miel quien dice:

-Parece que nos vieron.

-Yuuto (con una sonrisa): Vaya, no me esperaba eso, pero parece que el plan funciono…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Raynare se alerta ya que Asia no se encuentra en la cruz y dice:

-¡¿En dónde se encuentra Asia?!

-Yuuto: Muy lejos de aquí, pero debemos enfrentarnos ante usted, ángel caído-san.

-Raynare: Lo lamento, pero iré por Asia, ustedes jueguen con estos tipos. Total, la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar.

-Yuuto: ¿Ceremonia?

-Koneko: Es malo…

Mientras que los sacerdotes que están apoyando a Raynare se encuentran luchando ante Yuuto y Koneko, rápidamente Hiroshi e Issei salen con Asia, quien está siendo cargada por la espalda del último chico en mención hacia la sala de la iglesia pero se nota que respira pesadamente y la colocan en una silla cercana mientras ven que una luz sale de su pecho haciendo que los dos reaccionen sorprendidos por lo que ven, e Issei dice:

-¡Asia!

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué sucede? ¡Resiste, Asia-chan!

Pero esa esfera de luz va hacia una dirección, y ellos la ven hasta donde llego, a una enemiga en común, Raynare quien dice luego de recibir esa esfera proveniente de Asia:

-¡Por fin lo he obtenido el poder supremo! ¡Y ahora, ante todos ellos que se burlaron de mí les haré que se traguen sus palabras!

Tanto como Issei como Hiroshi quedaron en estado de shock al ver lo ocurrido mientras escuchan decir al ángel caído:

-¿Tienen unas últimas palabras?

Repentinamente Issei va hasta Asia mientras dice:

-¡Asia!

-Asia: Issei… san…

-Issei: Hemos venido por ti para rescatarte.

-Asia: Sí… Issei-san…

-Issei: ¡Resiste! ¡Ya todo saldrá bien!

De repente, Raynare dice:

-Es inútil. ¿Ustedes saben que le sucede cuando a quienes le es removida su Sacred Gear de su cuerpo? Se mueren…

E Issei ya se temía lo peor ya que la vida de Asia, su amiga, la monja que no pudieron defender por tener una amabilidad tan grande que todo el mundo pudiera caber se estaba muriendo, Hiroshi reacciona apretando fuertemente los puños por no saber esa parte, mientras que Issei molesto exclama:

-¡Entonces regrésale a Asia su Sacred Gear!

-Raynare (quien antes se ríe): ¡No puedo regresárselo! Inclusive engañe a mis superiores para poder obtenerlo. Así que tendré que destruirlos a todos y no dejaré ninguna prueba, ¿entiendes? Ufufu~

-Issei: Rayos. Incluso teniendo la voz de Yuuma-chan es muy detestable.

-Raynare: ¿Sabes? Sí que pase un buen tiempo contigo ya que fui tu primera novia. (Esto comienza a hervir de rabia a Hiroshi) Tan solo te veía, actuando inocentemente. Es muy divertido jugar con alguien que no tiene experiencia con las mujeres.

-Issei: Y en ese entonces, me decidí que te valoraría que cualquier otra cosa.

En ese momento, Hiroshi comienza a sentir algo, una rara sensación que provenía de las Zelbladers, mientras sigue escuchando la conversación de Issei con su ex novia quien se ríe y dice:

-Era en serio que lo hacías, e incluso que cada vez que estaba en problemas me protegías para que nunca fuera lastimada. ¿Pero sabes por qué pretendía a propósito en ser débil? Ya con solo el ver tu cara asustada era bastante interesante.

Mediante que Hiroshi seguía conteniendo su rabia, saca una Zelblader de su chaqueta y ve que una energía que comienza a emanarse ya que sentía que era suyo, y seguía escuchando esa conversación que continua por Issei quien dice:

-Había pensado en serio sobre nuestra primera cita.

-Raynare (Quien se ríe): ¿En serio? ¡Fue una cita que estaba muy pasada de moda! ¡Gracias a ti, fue muy aburrida!

De repente, Raynare muestra una especie de muñequera que tenía en el brazo derecho mientras dice:

-Pero este regalo que me diste me lo quedare, ya que es perfecto, ¿no? El poder matarte durante la noche, ¿en verdad no fue una gran idea?

-Issei (Molesto): ¡Raynare…!

-Raynare (Quien se ríe): ¡No digas mi nombre muy ligeramente, niñato estúpido!

De repente, una suave voz escuchan Hiroshi e Issei, era la de Asia quien estaba tomando la mano del demonio que resulta ser su amigo y dice:

-Incluso si fue muy corto el tiempo, fui feliz siendo su amiga, Issei-san, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: ¡Asia, no digas más!

-Issei: ¡Sí! ¡Pronto saldremos de aquí, además, (De ahí, saca una foto de su bolsillo) la foto que hemos tomado junto, vamos a hacerlo la próxima vez que salgamos juntos!

-Hiroshi: No digas algo así, Asia-chan. Pronto volveremos a salir juntos.

-Asia: Si pudiera renacer… ¿serían de nuevo mis amigos? ¿Jugarían conmigo?

-Hiroshi: ¡Ya deja de decir cosas así, Asia, no vas a morir!

-Issei: ¡Hiroshi-san tiene razón, iremos a muchos lugares juntos! ¡La sala de videojuegos, al karaoke, incluso a los bolos!

-Hiroshi: ¡Hay tantos lugares que podemos enseñarte si lo deseas!

-Issei (quien ya estaba llorando): ¡Sí, no importa lo que suceda, siempre seremos amigos! ¡Te presentare ante mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama! ¡Son un par de idiotas pero son buenas personas! ¡Seguramente serán tus amigos! ¡Es por eso que nos divertiremos juntos! ¡Por eso…!

-Hiroshi: ¡¿No te sentías contenta con el poder hablar con Karina?! ¡Se sentirá muy triste si mueres!

-Karina (quien Hiroshi activo la pantalla y ve lo que le sucede a Asia mientras llora): ¡Asia-chan, resiste! ¡Sé que saldremos juntos de esta!

Pero la mano de Asia se levanta ligeramente mientras limpia las lágrimas a Issei quien estaba más cerca de ella mientras dice:

-Estoy feliz… que al menos ustedes tres estén llorando por mí… no necesito nada más… gracias…

De ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos, Asia Argento ha fallecido, a Hiroshi solo le queda resignarse, pero trata de contener la rabia que está sintiendo mientras que Issei llorando decía:

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser lastimada así?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que morir?! ¡Dios, ¿estás escuchando, no?! ¡Te suplico que no tomes la vida de esta chica! Simplemente quería amigos, quiero hacerla sonreír muchas veces… te lo suplico.

(Insertar audio: Kamen Rider OOO OST 2: Canción 15)

-Raynare: ¿Un demonio suplicando por Dios en la iglesia? ¿Acaso es un arrepentimiento?

-Issei (molesto): Maldita…

Y furiosamente, Hiroshi le da una mirada a Raynare mientras aprieta fuertemente los Zelbladers mientras que el ángel caído mujer dice:

-Pero que miedo… Ah, miren la herida que me hiciera ese caballero justo antes de seguirlos…

Y con una luz verde que sale de su mano cura la herida como si nada mientras dice:

-¿No es maravilloso? No importa cuál sea la herida, será curada. Sí que este Sacred Gear sí que es impresionante. Con este poder, mi título será asegurado. ¡Finalmente podré ser de ayuda a Azazel-sama y a Shemhazai-sama!

-Issei (molesto): Como sí me importara. Ella en verdad quería llevar una vida normal, y en cambio, ustedes… malditos…

-Raynare: Ya era imposible desde un comienzo para ella. Debes saber que este Sacred Gear es muy preciado como otros que están existiendo.

-Issei: ¡Entonces como su amigo la protegeré!

-Raynare (quien se ríe): ¡Es imposible! Acaso no te diste cuenta que ya está muerta, ¿no? ¡Ya no tiene que ver con protegerla! ¡No pudiste hacerlo aquella vez e incluso ahora! ¡Sí que en verdad eres un chico divertido! ¡Eres muy interesante!

-Issei (con una voz fría): Ya lo sé… ¡Lo sé muy bien! Por eso no puedo perdonarte… ni puedo perdonarme por no protegerla antes…

E Issei daba un aura de furia mientras miraba a Raynare, que al mismo tiempo recordó algo que le dijo Rias sobre su Sacred Gear.

 _Deberías sentirlo. Tu Sacred Gear funciona por la fuerza de tus sentimientos que pueden controlarlo. Entre más fuertes sean tus sentimientos, mayor será el poder que liberes._

Y muy enojado, Issei exclama:

-¡Devuélveme a Asia!

 **Dragon Booster**

(Aquí culmina la canción de fondo)

Y el guantelete de Issei comienza a brillar se percató de un gran poder que podía tenerlo y con ello fue hacia Raynare, quien ligeramente y hace tropezar al chico, quien dice:

-¡Maldición!

Y Raynare se percata de ello mientras toma vuelo por sus alas y dice:

-Parece que en verdad has aumentado tu poder, aun así…

Mientras que hace aparecer una lanza de luz, va hacia una de las piernas de Issei, pero esta es cancelada por un disparo laser y Raynare dice:

-¿Otra vez interponiéndose, Hiroshi-san? Luego jugare con usted…

Pero repentinamente Raynare se sorprende por lo que nota, tanto así que Issei quien seguía enojado por Asia, siente un gran poder que tan solo bastó en mirar a Hiroshi, quien había hecho ese disparo y trataba de contener toda su ira, se notaba que en su cuerpo dos auras que comienzan a emanarse desde las Zelbladers que tenía en sus manos, un aura azul y una plateada que se estaban mezclando mientras que seguía tratando de contener toda la rabia, pero ya estaba en un punto que no podía más, en ese instante el joven demonio y Raynare, quien sorprendida ve lo que sucede, escuchan al agente decir con una voz muy helada pero con mucha sensación de furia:

-Tú… has hecho algo que no debiste hacer. Asesinar a una chica inocente solo por querer su poder… ¿con solo que vuelvas a ser adorada? ¡Maldita!

Con ese grito que sale desde el alma, el cuerpo de Hiroshi expulsa esas dos auras, haciendo que todos los que estaban dentro de los terrenos de la iglesia se percatan de ese poder, Yuuto y Koneko lo sienten, y la última en mención dice:

-Este gran poder…

-Yuuto: Es demasiado, pero es imposible que Issei pueda tener esa cantidad de poder.

* * *

En las afueras de la iglesia, Rias y Akeno ya habían acabado con sus contrincantes, pero notan que en el techo de la iglesia comienza a soltarse dos auras pero parecieran desconocidas para ellas, y Rias dice:

-¿Pero qué es este poder que viene desde la iglesia?

-Akeno: ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡E incluso está a la par de un rey demonio! No, ¡Es más poderoso que uno de ellos!

-Rias: ¡Imposible! Todavía es muy temprano que Issei tenga un poder así.

-Akeno: Dudo que sea de nuestro kouhai, Rias.

Y ven que en el techo que las dos auras de energía parecieran que se están tratando de unirse, pero de vuelta en el lugar de los hechos, rápidamente Karina activa la pantalla holográfica del reloj y nota el gran poder que proviene de las armas sagradas que actualmente posee Hiroshi y exclama:

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ya las Zelbladers están reaccionando a las emociones de Hiroshi?!

-Issei: ¡¿Qué están…?!

Y las dos auras se mezclan en una sola de un color azul metálico, y toda esa energía emanada de ellas va a una Zelblader que tiene Hiroshi quien hace un disparo de railgun casi similar al Overdrive Mode combinado con las dos armas y pasa groseramente cerca de Raynare quien a pesar que no fue impactado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ve como hace un gran cráter en una pared que estaba detrás de ella mientras que sorprendida, dice en su mente:

 _¿Ese poder es posible? Ya sabía que ese agente era especial, ¡Pero no me imagine que tuviera un poder así!_

Y repentinamente, Raynare ve que Hiroshi tiene los Zelbladers en modo de katana laser y va al ataque hacia ella, quien repentinamente muestra dos lanzas de luz en sus manos, pero repentinamente siente los efectos de electricidad del disparo previo que la hace sentir mareada y cuando se tranquilizó, el agente ya estaba cerca y justo cuando iba a lanzarle las dos lanzas de luz, las cancela por sus espadas, le da una patada en su cara y otra por un salto previo en su pecho alejándola y haciéndola caer en el piso, sorprendido por esas acciones, Issei dice:

-Hiroshi-san… ¿por qué?

-Hiroshi: Perdona, Issei. Sé que querías golpear a tu ex novia, pero ya estaba a un punto que no podía soportarlo más.

-Issei: Sé qué debo hacer esto solo, ya que fue mi culpa por dejar morir así a Asia.

-Hiroshi: ¿Y crees que no me estoy sintiendo igual que tú? Me siento peor, primero por dejarte que te asesinen y luego Asia. Aunque sé que mi padre se retuerce en su tumba por lo que paso, siempre tengo algo con que luchar y seguir adelante…

-Issei: Hiroshi-san…

Repentinamente, una luz verde brilla, mediante que Raynare se levanta luego del ataque del agente quien dice:

-A pesar de que tienes ese poder de curación, un simple humano te ha hecho mucho daño, ¿no?

-Raynare: Sí que eres interesante, hasta el punto que lastimosamente debo matarte, Saito Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Alguien como tú, quien ha hecho diversas cosas ni quiero que te enamores de mí.

-Raynare: ¿Por qué proteges a un demonio tan insignificante como ese?

-Hiroshi: Por diversos motivos. Uno: Ya que fue mi responsabilidad que tu mataras a Issei. Dos: Comparto el punto de que Asia quería amigos sin importar lo que sucediera con las tres fracciones. Y tres: Lo había dicho a un cierto sacerdote de pacotilla, ¡me vale una reverenda mierda lo que ha pasado entre ustedes anteriormente! ¡¿Pero no pueden luchar de otra forma sin derramar sangre inocente?!

-Raynare: ¿Y qué puedes ser tu diferente a todos que están en las fracciones?

-Hiroshi: Poseo algo que está más allá de su jurisdicción, y es más no planeo decírtelo ya que con este demonio insignificante que dices es mi amigo que comprendió algo que lastimosamente has perdido por tu ambición… (Y señala con un pulgar un lugar en específico en su pecho) ¡El que se siente tener los sentimientos de un corazón humano!

Repentinamente Raynare se queda incrédula y ríe porque pareciera que Hiroshi dijo un chiste, mientras se calma de reír dice:

-¡Buen chiste! ¿Crees que tu ideal me afectara en eso?

-Hiroshi: No, pero sé que alguien se ha hecho más fuerte por ello.

-Raynare (quien mira a quien señala Hiroshi): ¿Eh?

De repente, Issei siente una gran energía que proviene de su Sacred Gear, pero recordó algo que desde hace tiempo Hiroshi le menciono, como si fuera una palabra clave libera esos sentimientos provenientes de un lugar que a veces en la historia muchos piensan que han perdido, lo que es tener un corazón y el joven demonio dice:

-Hiroshi-san, tienes razón, esos sentimientos no son por deseos egoístas que tengo, sino desde mi corazón.

-Hiroshi: ¿Así que finalmente lo entendiste?

(Insertar audio: Kamen Rider Ghost OST Track 17)

Repentinamente el agente sonríe por lo que dijo Issei mientras se prepara para encarar ante Raynare, pero antes dice:

-Sé que estoy seguro cual será tu respuesta, pero Issei, ¿qué te dice tu corazón ahora mismo?

-Issei: Me pide que haga vengar a Asia, ¡y que derrote a Raynare! (mientras que aprieta fuertemente su guantelete y gritaba: **Boost!** )

-Hiroshi: Entonces… ¡Derrotemos a esa cuerva de mierda!

Y rápidamente, los dos hombres van hacia su contrincante quien dice:

-¡¿Cómo si fuera a dejar que me derrotaran?!

Pero repentinamente pierde vuelo y grita con gran dolor ya que una de sus alas fue gravemente lastimada, aunque usa el poder de la Sacred Gear que le robara de Asia cura la herida, pero en ese tiempo, ve a Issei que le da un golpe en su rostro y rueda en el piso mientras que exclama:

-¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?! ¡Se suponía que sería invencible teniendo esta Sacred Gear!

-Hiroshi: Puedes tener la Sacred Gear de Asia, más no puedes poseer su corazón, Raynare.

-Issei: Y ese corazón tuvo la suficiente amabilidad de que aceptara que fuéramos sus amigos sin importar de que provenimos o que fracción estamos.

Mientras que Raynare siente que su ala ya ha sido curada, se levanta y toma vuelo mientras que hace aparecer con sus dos manos una gran lanza de luz mientras dice:

-¡Ya deben haber muestro ustedes dos!

Y esa gran lanza de luz es cancelada por Hiroshi que con una Zelblader en el modo de katana laser pudo evitar el ataque, pero también noto que iba hacia el cuerpo fallecido de Asia y dice:

-Si tanto quieres que terminemos esto, ¡con mucho gusto lo haremos!

-Raynare: ¿Qué dices?

-Issei: Asia, perdónanos por todo el ruido que hemos hecho aquí cerca, ¡pero ya se terminará esto pronto!

E Issei muestra que el guantelete ha sido modificado a uno más definido, pero tiene algunos detalles en amarillo mientras que su joya verde mostraba algo con el número dos en romano y se escucha una voz proveniente del mismo exclamando:

 **Explosion!**

Al notar ese aumento de poder, Raynare muestra una nueva lanza de luz y exclama:

-¡Si los dos tienen tantos deseos de morir, terminaré esto ahora mismo!

Sin previo aviso, una cuerda con un gancho especial se amarra rápidamente al cuerpo de Raynare evitando que esta pueda hacer efectivo el ataque de la lanza de luz mientras que ese ángel caído dice:

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Pero ve que esa cuerda provino de un dispositivo especial de un cierto hombre que estuvo interesado, Saito Hiroshi, y dice:

-¡No dejare que escapes para que hagas más daño a alguien!

-Raynare: ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú que no tiene una Sacred Gear pueda eliminar a un compañero de mi raza?!

-Hiroshi: ¡Y también se te paso que elimino a un demonio renegado!

-Raynare (Sorprendida): ¡¿Y entonces por qué estás con ese demonio?!

-Hiroshi: ¡Te lo había dicho, es mi amigo! Al igual que Asia, y debo mostrarte algo, es cierto que no posea una Sacred Gear, poseo algo que está más allá de su jurisdicción en este planeta, ¡Karina!

Mientras que Hiroshi coloca la mano donde está el reloj de Karina, quien exclama:

-¡Esto es por haber matado a mi amiga Asia-chan!

Y una gran descarga de energía va hacia Raynare quien grita fuertemente de dolor mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Cómo puede tener a un aliado que pueda hacer descargas de relámpagos incluso más fuertes que Azazel-sama?_

Pero su pensamiento iba a ser cortado ya que Hiroshi ha halado con fuerza la cuerda, y Raynare trataba de escapar pero con el ataque previo del agente la ha dejado muy débil y escucha a ese hombre decir:

-¡Issei, golpea con todo lo que tengas a ese ángel caído!

Al escuchar esa indicación, Issei saca rugir su grito de batalla mientras se dirigía a golpear a Raynare quien exclama:

-¡No me toquen! ¡Soy la suprema…!

Pero repentinamente recibe otra descarga por parte de Karina mientras Issei grita:

-¡Toma esto, maldita cuerva de mierda!

Y mediante que Hiroshi suelta el gancho especial del dispositivo que le otorgara Subaru, Issei le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Raynare y fue llevada con tal fuerza a una pared que salió destrozada mientras jadeando ya saliendo victorioso, Issei dice:

-Tuviste tu merecido.

(Aquí culmina el tema musical de fondo)

Y agotado, Issei va hacia donde sigue colocado el cuerpo fallecido de Asia mientras que el joven demonio llora y dice:

-Asia… perdóname. No pude protegerte a tiempo. Lo siento.

Repentinamente, Hiroshi va hacia Issei, le coloca una mano en su hombro mientras calma sus lágrimas y escucha al agente decir en un tono triste:

-También debería disculparme contigo, Asia. De no haber sabido pronto de que te asesinarían por no rescatarte a tiempo que debió pasar. Pero ya todo termino. Esperamos que con esto puedas estar en paz.

-Issei: ¿Vas a buscar a ese Sacerdote, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Otro motivo en que debo terminar con el caso.

De repente se escucha una voz diciendo:

-¿Me llamaban?

Y los dos hombres ven que esa voz provino de una persona que está en lo alto del altar de la iglesia y ven que se recuperó un tanto por completo Freed Sellzen en ese lugar mencionado mientras apunta a Issei diciendo:

-Tú te llamas Issei-kun, ¿no? Creo que me enamore de ti.

-Hiroshi: ¿Es uno de amor sin fronteras o uno psicológico de asesinos?

-Freed: ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Te gusta cortar mis palabras, ¿no, agente mierdero?!

-Hiroshi: Recuerda que tienes que estar arrestado.

-Freed: ¡Lo haré cuando mate a Issei-kun!

De ahí, Freed desaparece de lugar mientras que Issei exclama:

-¡Espera, maldito!

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, siento que lo volveremos a verlo, pero su cara será una de las más buscadas de la policía.

Y mediante que Hiroshi activa el reloj, Issei ve como Karina activa una imagen que recientemente recibiera de la agencia como un cartel de "se busca" y tenía el rostro de Freed. El joven estaba feliz por la revelación del agente mientras dice:

-Me alegra que de alguna manera u otra ese sacerdote lo va a pagar.

-Hiroshi: Si se aparece en una cámara, de inmediato sabremos donde se encuentra para arrestarlo.

Mientras que Issei sonríe por lo que dijo Hiroshi sobre el poder arrestar a Freed, repentinamente se aparece Yuuto quien toma uno de los hombros de Issei y dice:

-Buen trabajo, pudiste derrotar al ángel caído por tu cuenta. Aunque no esperaba esto de lo que estoy viendo.

-Hiroshi: Simplemente ayude a Issei para que le diera el golpe final.

-Issei: Sí, y llegaste muy tarde, príncipe.

-Yuuto: Bueno, tenía órdenes de Buchou de no interferir en esta batalla. Pero, Hiroshi-san, sentimos un poder que vino de usted.

-Hiroshi: Ni yo lo sé, pero sentí que un poder me ayudo a estar a la par de ella.

De repente, escuchan una voz decir:

-No me esperaba que tuviera ese poder que alertó a todos, Hiroshi-san. Pero ya sabía que Issei tendría el poder suficiente para derrotarla.

Repentinamente Rias se aparece mientras que Issei dice:

-¡¿Buchou?!

-Rias: Parece que ganaron de alguna manera. (Y de ahí, se acerca a Issei) ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco lastimado.

-Issei (quien se ríe): De alguna manera, pero también Hiroshi-san me ayudo ya que tenía cuentas pendientes con ella.

-Rias (mientras pasaba una mano en la mejilla de Issei): A pesar de todo, lo hiciste bien, como lo esperaba de mi sirviente.

-Hiroshi: Solo queda ver que se hace con esa cuerva dormilona.

-Rias: ¿Cuerva?

-Issei: Es un nombre código.

Mientras que Issei y Hiroshi le explican el por qué ese motivo, Akeno ve como quedo el lugar mientras dice:

-Ara, la iglesia está hecha añicos. ¿Están todos bien?

-Issei: ¿Estamos en problemas?

-Rias: Esta iglesia ha sido base para los ángeles y ángeles caídos, con solo entrar estaríamos en problemas, ¿qué sucedería si la destruimos?

-Hiroshi: En mi parte por lo que conozco, no sucedería nada, pero si esto tuviera mis términos, los tendrían, pero como es algo que vinculaba a los demonios con los cuervos, es como algo menor, si fuera contra unos ángeles celestiales y seguidores de quien está gobernando los cielos, eso sí sería un problema.

-Akeno y Yuuto: ¿Cuervos?

-Hiroshi (quien pone una mano en su frente): Esto será complicado…

-Koneko (quien trae el cuerpo de Raynare): Aquí traigo el cuerpo.

-Hiroshi: ¡Ni que fuera a estar muerta!

-Rias: De momento, ¿deberíamos despertarla?

-Hiroshi: Quizás pueda sacar otras cosas de ella para ver si es una de las cabecillas del caso, por mí no hay problema.

-Rias: Entonces, Akeno.

-Akeno (que en su mano hace aparecer y flotar agua): Bien, Buchou.

Mientras que con el agua que le lanzo Akeno a Raynare, esta se despierta, pero repentinamente ve que es apuntado por una Zelblader de Hiroshi quien detrás de ellos se encuentra el club de investigación de lo oculto y escuchan al agente decir:

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. (Mientras saca y muestra su placa) Creo que no nos presentamos antes, soy agente de la JNSA, Saito Hiroshi, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

-Raynare: ¿Qué preguntas?

-Hiroshi: Estabas vinculada a una serie de asesinatos todo por Sacred Gear, ¿fue tu idea o de otro grupo?

-Raynare: ¿Qué sabes de eso? Solo quería el Sacred Gear de Asia.

-Hiroshi: Trabajaste por tu cuenta, pero… ¿fuiste tú a quien mandaste a asesinar a un agente llamado Saito Kuroshi?

-Raynare: ¡No sé de quién hablas!

-Hiroshi (quien suspira antes): Es una lástima, pero gracias por colaborar. Ahora… (Y señala su dedo pulgar hacia Rias) con estos chicos vas a tener una cálida conversación…

-Raynare: ¡¿Creen que me han derrotado?! ¡Pronto vendrán refuerzos para…!

-Rias: Ellos no vendrán. Los ángeles caídos que estaban siendo liderados por Kalawarner y Millet están eliminados.

-Raynare (Sorprendida): ¡Mientes!

Repentinamente Rias saca dos plumas que cuando las vio Raynare queda en estado de shock mientras escucha decir a la chica demonio pelirroja:

-Las puedes reconocer, ¿no? Había escuchado que tú y tu antiguo compañero Donaseek habían atacado a Issei, pero Saito Hiroshi lo elimino a quien mencionamos, además que diversos ángeles caídos estaban ocultándose y planificaban algo. Así que tuvimos una pequeña charla con ellos.

-Akeno: Luego de recibirlos, inmediatamente nos dijeron que era un plan completamente independiente el que hacías, ufufu~

-Issei (quien piensa la situación): ¿Recibirlos?

Repentinamente Yuuto se acerca a Issei mientras decía:

-Buchou proviene de un linaje que posee el poder de la destrucción, inclusive entre los demonios jóvenes la consideran un genio.

-Hiroshi: El poder de…

-Issei: ¿Destrucción?

-Akeno: Ella es Rias Gremory, también conocida como "La princesa carmesí de la perdición"

Al escuchar eso, Tanto Issei como Hiroshi se sorprenden por ese título, y a su manera ellos dicen en su mente

-Hiroshi: _Sí es de esa manera, en verdad me alegra de no tener a Rias como enemiga, aunque lo que paso en el departamento había comenzado a dudar._

-Issei: _¿Princesa carmesí de la perdición…? Eso suena muy peligroso…_

De ahí, Rias le sigue comentando lo ocurrido a Raynare

-Deberías saber que has perdido por dos motivos, el primero fue el subestimar el Sacred Gear de Issei. "El guante carmesí del emperador dragón".

-Raynare (Sorprendida): ¡¿El famoso Sacred Gear de San Loginius está en él?!

-Rias: De acuerdo a la leyenda, el poder quien está usando puede aumentar al doble cada diez segundos. Esa es la habilidad especial del Boosted Gear del "guante carmesí del emperador dragón". Sí es dominado por completo, puede ser capaz de derrotar hasta dioses.

-Issei: Cada vez que este guante decía "Boost", sentía que mi poder estaba aumentando al doble. ¿Así que teniendo esta Sacred Gear puedo asegurar que me pueda convertir en un demonio legendario?

Luego de decir eso, Issei se estaba imaginando diversas chicas con solo pensarlo, a pesar que Rias iba a regañarlo, ella ve que su sirviente es golpeado en la cabeza por Hiroshi mientras dice:

-No esperas que todos los enemigos sean como ella, pensando que eras débil, pero se confió y este fue el resultado.

-Rias (quien pellizca la mejilla a Issei): Es cierto lo que dice Hiroshi-san, pero… (Le coloca sus dos manos en el rostro de su sirviente) esto es interesante. Como lo esperaba de mi sirviente, ¡te seguiré amando más y más! (Eso hace sonrojar a Issei) Y el otro punto que iba a mencionar, es que este humano no es de ninguna fracción.

-Raynare (quien trataba de levantarse): ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que tenga ese poder para eliminar a uno de mis camaradas y a un demonio renegado?!

-Hiroshi: Sucede que estas armas que tengo en mi poder no es de ninguna jurisdicción de las tres fracciones, es más, está muy alejada de todos ustedes.

-Raynare: No hay algo así que las tres fracciones puedan tener jurisdicción en este mundo, ¡deberías saber eso!

-Hiroshi: Sí hay cosas que hay poderes especiales que ustedes no conocen, y se encuentran… (Y Hiroshi apunta al techo en referencia a sus palabras) más allá del cielo que ustedes ven usualmente.

Al comienzo Raynare no sabía a lo que se refería Hiroshi, pero Rias dice:

-Esas armas… ¿provienen del espacio?

-Hiroshi: Sí, de un planeta muy lejano. Pero creo que debemos dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Rias: Es verdad, ya que ahora… (Y Rias dice en un tono amenazador ante Raynare) es hora que desaparezcas…

Y al notar el aura de energía que emana Rias, Raynare está temblando de miedo mientras escucha decir a la chica demonio:

-Y obviamente tomare ese Sacred Gear que tienes.

-Raynare: ¡No estoy haciendo bromas! ¡Este poder curativo será para Azazel-sama y Shemhazai-sama!

-Rias: Esta bien que puedas vivir por amor… pero el tuyo está podrido.

Y al ver lo que va a enfrentar sola Raynare, ella ve a Issei que estaba con Hiroshi viendo lo que ocurría mientras que con una suave voz dice:

-¡Issei-kun, sálvame!

Y repentinamente ve que Raynare está como aquella chica que resulto ser la primera novia de Issei, Amano Yuuma y desesperada dice:

-¡Esta demonio me va a matar! ¡En verdad te quiero! ¡Te amo! ¡Derrotemos a esa demonio juntos! ¡Issei-kun!

Pero justo cuando Issei iba a decir algo, se escucha una voz que fue muy fría que sorprende a los presentes, pero a la vez estaba llena de rabia diciendo:

-Lo que acabas de decir fue una maldita broma, ¿verdad?

-Raynare (Sorprendida): ¿Eh?

(Insertar canción: Kill la Kill OST canción 15: I want to know)

Repentinamente Hiroshi esta emanando la misma aura que hace poco sintió, pero esta vez es más fuerte que cuando iba a atacar a Raynare, que todos los presentes ven como esa energía se está expulsando desde el cuerpo del agente, quien va hacia aquella chica que ve como el agente rápidamente llega hasta donde se encuentra tomando del cuello de su camisa mientras que exclama:

-¡Fue una puta broma lo que acabas de decir, ¿no?! ¡Me cuesta creer que has caído tan bajo para pedir que tu ex te rescate del inevitable destino que te ibas a enfrentar!

-Raynare (llorando): ¡Pero si lo amo de verdad!

-Hiroshi: ¡Si tanto lo amabas de verdad, ¿por qué rayos lo mataste?! ¡¿Solo por qué era una amenaza para tu clan?! ¡No me vengas con esas malditas mierdas! ¡Simplemente fue bueno contigo y mira…! Parece que es cierto lo que dice del karma.

Sorpresivamente Rias y su clan ve como la rabia de Hiroshi iba a explotar mediante que Raynare trataba de reclamar lo que hizo diciendo:

-¡Lo sé, y perdóname por eso, Issei-kun, en verdad te amo demasiado! ¡Dame otra oportunidad, te lo pido, por favor!

-Hiroshi: Es cierto que fuiste la primera novia de Issei, pero esos tonos que dices son puras mentiras, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de ello.

-Issei (sorprendido): Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: ¡Pero mientras que tu ibas asesinando a cualquiera que tenga una Sacred Gear antes de matarlo, él ya tenía planificado muchas cosas contigo! ¡Tantas que ahora le da miedo saber si cualquier chica como tú le rompe el corazón como un trozo de papel!

Y de ahí, Rias se sorprende, porque eso era lo que tenía en mente cuando escucho esa pregunta que le dijera Hiroshi a Issei:

 _¿Tienes miedo de que alguna chica, o Rias te pueda hacer eso como ella?_

Porque no sabía en realidad lo que decía el agente en ese entonces a su sirviente mientras que escucha a Hiroshi decir:

-¡A tal punto se encuentra dudando ya que por tu culpa tiene miedo de volverse a enamorar!

Al escuchar eso, Issei queda en shock ya que era verdad, y el resto del club se queda aún más sorprendido por la acción de Hiroshi, quien este deja soltar una de sus manos del cuello de la camisa de Raynare en su disfraz humano, muestra una Zelblader y apunta peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, y pensar que Rias iba a atacarla, pero ve que el agente se calma y dice:

-¿Sabes algo? Aunque tenga tantas ganas de matarte y hacer algo que debe hacerse por el bien de todo el mundo, no puedo. Ya que interferiste con algo que no debía meterme, ya que es asunto entre los ángeles caídos y los demonios, ¿no? Entonces…

De ahí, Hiroshi empuja al piso a Raynare que aún estaba temblando de miedo, ya que la molestia del agente era peor que cualquier ser de las otras fracciones que son enemigos y ve como ese hombre se aleja diciendo:

-Espero que pienses lo que puedes hacer, eso si puedes dar la cara ante tus jefes o salir con vida de esto. Total, ya has perdido todo. No tienes nada que hacer, tal vez hayas encontrado la luz en ese corazón oscuro que tienes, adiós.

Mediante su caminar, Rias ve que pasa cerca de Hiroshi y exclama:

-¡Hiroshi-san, no debió interponerse de esa manera! ¿Qué sucedería si lo hubiera atacado?

-Hiroshi (que habla con un tono frio): Gremory-san, ¿nos importaría hacernos un favor para todos?

-Rias: ¿Un favor? ¿Y qué clase de favor es que vas a pedirme? ¡No eres quien para poder mandarme de esa manera!

Repentinamente Rias se alarma porque ve que la Zelblader que tiene Hiroshi en su mano es apuntada en su cara mientras se carga de energía asustando al clan de la pelirroja mientras escucha al agente decir:

-Es cierto que no le gusta que alguien como yo le haga ordenes por su orgullo, pero… ¡Sí no quiere ver usted o alguno de los chicos como pierdo lo último que me queda de cordura, hazla desparecer de nuestras vistas para siempre antes que sea quien inicie una tragedia aquí!

Mientras que todos iban a defender a su presidenta del club, pero Issei llega hasta donde sucede esa conversación, baja la mano con el Zelblader de Hiroshi mientras que Rias no estaba sudando en frio, pero por lo que acaba de presenciar es normal que alguien estaba temblando de miedo y ve a su sirviente que ya no podía más, pero dice:

-Buchou, por favor. Hágalo, ya estoy en mi límite, y tratare de que Hiroshi-san se calme, así que por favor.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rias vuelve a emanar una gran energía demoniaca en su cuerpo mientras exclama:

-¡Así que tratas de seducir a mi sirviente y luego a este hombre! ¡Desaparece en cenizas!

Y con un gran orbe de energía, Rias hace su disparo mágico hacia Raynare quien desaparece sin dejar rastro e Issei, melancólico por lo que acaba de presenciar dice:

-Adiós, mi primera novia.

(De aquí culmina la canción)

-Hiroshi (quien pone una mano en el hombro de Issei): No dejes que eso te afecte, aunque te entiendo por perder alguien así, descuida, con el tiempo te recuperaras…

-Issei: Gracias, Hiroshi-san. Aunque será difícil que Asia vuelva con nosotros.

-Hiroshi: Es verdad.

* * *

Más arriba del cielo, exactamente en el espacio exterior, una estela de luz sobrepasa a altas velocidades que estaba en una especie de nave espacial se ve a un hombre que en la sala de mando de aquel objeto volador vio en un lector especial de energía algo que le pareció familiar y en su mente dice:

Conque se encuentra en el sistema 145 en un planeta llamado "Tierra", ha pensado bien o hizo un viaje al azar el rey Turdot.

Y en una de las pantallas especiales de la nave, se nota a una joven Karina que se encuentra con el rey mientras que ese caballero desconocido dice:

-Ya pronto la rescatare en donde se encuentra, princesa. Aunque no sé si el poder del rey separo su alma de su cuerpo, pero ya nos veremos cuando llegue el momento indicado.

Y continúa la nave de ese hombre desconocido viajando por el espacio sideral sin saber a qué rumbo va conllevar su próxima llegada al planeta Tierra, pero ve la distancia de donde esta hasta ese planeta mientras dice:

-Me tomara algunos ciclos si tomo la velocidad necesaria para llegar ese planeta, quizás podre encontrar también las armas sagradas. El rey no sabe si están en buenas manos ya que eso pidió cuando la alejo del planeta. Mejor arranco de una buena vez.

Y haciendo accionar una palanca, aquel caballero desconocido comienza a dar rumbo hacia el planeta en donde puede estar las armas sagradas y también la princesa en donde su rey la alejo para que no estuviera involucrada en la gran guerra en el planeta Durivant.

* * *

De vuelta en la iglesia donde ocurrieran los hechos, los chicos ven que hay una luz que va cayendo y va hacia la mano de Rias e Issei dice:

-Esa luz, ¿será de Asia?

-Hiroshi: Ahora que lo mencionas, es la misma luz había salido de su cuerpo.

Mientras que ven que esa luz llega a las manos de Rias mientras dice:

-Bien, ahora vamos a regresar esto a Asia Argento-san.

-Hiroshi: ¿Eh? ¿Regresarlo? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Issei: Pero… Asia ya…

-Hiroshi: ¡Esperen! Rias-san, ¿usted va hacer el mismo método de que revivió a Issei?

-Issei: ¿Eh? ¿El mismo método?

-Rias (que saca algo de su bolsillo): Ahora que lo mencionas, Hiroshi-san…

De repente, Rias muestra una pieza de ajedrez, un alfil, e Issei dice:

-Buchou, ¿eso es?

-Rias: ¿Esto? Es un alfil…

Mientras que Koneko y Yuuto levantan el cuerpo de Asia, Akeno prepara un pentagrama mágico en una zona amplia del piso de la iglesia mientras que Hiroshi e Issei escuchan lo que dice Rias:

-Es un poco tarde para explicarlo, pero los demonios con título con nobleza, como un "rey", el número de piezas son: 8 peones, caballero, alfil y torre tienen cada uno de ellos tienen dos piezas y la reina son en total 15 piezas.

-Hiroshi: Eso sería el set completo de uno de los dos lados de la mesa de ajedrez.

-Rias: Exactamente, Hiroshi-san. Ya había usado una pieza de alfil, pero en estos momentos no se encuentra conmigo por diversas razones, y ahora podré utilizar esta.

Mientras que Rias se adentra al pentagrama mágico, la luz que tiene en su mano se adentra en el cuerpo de Asia y sigue teniendo el alfil en sus manos mientras que los presentes notan como el pentagrama brilla fuertemente y Hiroshi dice:

-Entonces, ¿podrá volver? Aunque… ahora será un demonio.

-Rias: Sí, el poder del alfil es seguir a su familia. Puedo usar este poder de curación de esta chica como un "alfil". Puede ser algo que no había escuchado, pero voy a reencarnar esta hermana en un demonio.

-Issei: Pero…

-Hiroshi: Es lo mejor, además todos necesitamos iniciar de cero, ¿no?

Y al decir eso, Issei sonríe porque ya no quería que Asia pasara todo lo que le ocurrió nunca más, a la distancia Rias lo ve y sin dudar hace que la pieza de alfil comience a brillar fuertemente y dice:

-Te ordeno, Asia Argento, en mi nombre de Rias Gremory, conviértete en mi sirviente y una vez más regresa tu alma y vuélvete un demonio. ¡Llevarás una nueva vida con gran júbilo como mi "alfil"!

Y una fuerte luz proveniente del pentagrama hace que la Evil Piece se adentre del cuerpo de Asia, que momentos después se despierta y ve como todos los presentes la observa entre ellos Akeno dice:

-Fue un éxito.

(Insertar audio: To aru Majustsu no Index OST: Ushinawareta mono [Lo qué se perdió])

Y repentinamente, Asia pone su mirada en Hiroshi e Issei quienes estaban en shock mientras escuchan a la chica decir:

-Issei-san… Hiroshi-san…

Mediante que Hiroshi va abrazarla con lágrimas de felicidad, Rias le dice a Issei:

-Ahora eres su senpai demonio, Issei. Desde este momento, tendrás que protegerla.

-Issei: ¡Sí!

Y rápidamente llega Issei para unirse a ese abrazo con Hiroshi que tampoco no pudo contener sus emociones ya que Asia vuelve a estar viva y sorprendida dice:

-Issei-san…

-Issei: Volvamos a casa, Asia…

-Asia (sonriendo): Sí.

-Hiroshi (quien le pone una mano en la cabeza de Asia): Bienvenida a casa, Asia. Espero que a partir de este momento puedas vivir en paz, y tener todos los amigos que tú desees.

-Karina: Y de paso hablar todo lo que queramos, recuerda que ya somos amigos.

-Asia (que estaba muy feliz): ¡Sí, muchísimas gracias a todos!

(Aquí se culmina la canción)

Y mediante que Hiroshi e Issei levantan a Asia, repentinamente el agente ve unas piezas que estaban cerca y Yuuto dice:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿qué hace?

-Hiroshi: Parece que hay aquí más evidencia, no sé si sea del caso.

Pero repentinamente, recoge unas cosas pero lo que más le sorprende que haya una foto de una persona conocida y muy querida para Hiroshi que queda en shock mientras dice:

-No puede ser… ¡Ese es mi padre!

-Rias: ¿Su padre, Hiroshi-san?

Y todos los presentes ven las cosas que estaban aquí con diversos elementos que usaron los sacerdotes, en especial Freed mientras que Hiroshi dice en su mente:

 _¡¿Cómo estos cuervos pueden conocer a mi padre por parte de los sacerdotes?! Pero si Raynare me dijo que no lo conocía. Tal vez que por uno como Freed pueda ser quien sea el asesino._

Pero repentinamente ve un nombre que le llama la atención al agente que corresponde a Kishiki Naoto, que pareciera que fuera aún desconocido para Hiroshi quien dice:

-No sé lo que será, pero parece una pieza de un rompe-cabezas.

Y mientras toma algunas piezas que parece que proviene desde el asesinato de su padre, Issei se acerca hasta Hiroshi diciendo:

-¿Por qué recoges esas cosas, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Son parte del caso, además, si hay personas que saben de esto no hay duda que podamos ponerlos tras las rejas.

Repentinamente la puerta de la iglesia ve que diversas personas llegan con armas que dice:

-¡Somos parte de la JNSA! ¡Levanten sus manos!

-Hiroshi: ¡Hey, esperen! ¿Quién los mando aquí?

-Oficial: ¡¿Agente Saito?! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Hiroshi: Resolvía el caso por mi cuenta, pero no me respondieron quien los mando hasta este lugar.

De repente se escucha una voz de una mujer que era desconocida para el club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh, pero si para Hiroshi quien oye a la mujer que conoce decir:

-Sucede que nuestro agente se ha tardado mucho por el asunto que provino desde esta iglesia.

Y ven a una mujer que no pasa de los 40 años con un vestido elegante acortado como si fuera de una oficina mientras que Hiroshi dice:

-Directora Kayano, no me esperaba que llegará hasta aquí.

-Kana: Ya sabía de antemano que esto podía suceder por parte de Shizuka, pero no me imagine que fuera tan pronto. Mis disculpas jóvenes.

-Issei: No hay nada que disculparse, pero… ¿quién es usted?

-Rias: Creo que nos conocemos por primera vez, soy Rias Gremory.

-Kana: Sé que tú y los jóvenes de aquí son demonios.

-Rias (sorprendida): ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

-Kana (mostrando unas fotos que eran cuando se inició el caso SG): Sus uniformes son clara prueba. Ya que diversos agentes han tomado estas fotos de ustedes.

-Yuuto: Son las mismas fotos que nos mostró Hiroshi-san.

-Akeno: ¿Cómo sabe de eso?

-Kana: Soy la directora de la Japan National Secret Agency, Kayano Kana.

-Hiroshi: JNSA por sus siglas.

-Koneko: Significa que…

-Yuuto: Hiroshi-san, ¿es un agente secreto especial?

-Asia: ¿Agente secreto?

-Issei: Algo parecido a un agente especial tipo James Bond, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Algo así me pueden considerarlo.

-Akeno: Ara, ara… parece que encontramos a un pez gordo entre los humanos, Buchou.

-Rias: Pero recuerda que él quiere seguir siendo humano.

-Kana: ¿Por qué eso que Hiroshi quiere seguir siendo humano?

-Hiroshi: Es que lo había avisado a los chicos, y de paso que en un encuentro previo a encontrarme con el grupo de Rias Gremory, dos chicas de parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia parecían que iban a incluirme en algo sin mi consentimiento.

De repente, Rias recuerda que fue Sona y Tsubaki llego a la sala del club ya que le advirtió que hay humanos que pensaban que iban a ser estorbos en sus planes ya que han sido avisados sobre los ataques previos de los ángeles caídos, de ahí la chica demonio pelirroja dice:

-Ahora que lo menciona, Kayano-san. Debió ser una compañera demonio que está dentro de la academia.

-Issei: ¿Compañera demonio?

-Karina (quien activo por su cuenta la pantalla): ¡Sí! ¡Dos chicas con lentes que estaban dentro del consejo estudiantil estaban tratando de incluir a Hiroshi en algo sin su consentimiento!

-Akeno: Ara… parece que Sona quería que Hiroshi estuviera en su clan.

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué yo estuviera en su clan? Con razón me pareció extraño que al comienzo me preguntaba si quería estar en Kuoh, pero le dije que ya mis días de escuela han pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Mediante que Rias se ríe por el último comentario de Hiroshi, ve que no sabía Sona lo que ocurría, pero en su mente dice:

 _Tal parece que Sona tuvo a este hombre tan cerca que no se dio cuenta el potencial que tiene._

Y al ver que Kana escucha un susurro de uno de los oficiales, suspira porque parece que es algo imprevisto y vuelve en su mirada en Hiroshi y dice:

-Tal parece que tengo otros asuntos que atender, me hubiese encantado seguir conversando, pero debo retirarme. Hiroshi, descansa, ya que lo que has descubierto podemos atrapar a ese hombre, pero necesito el reporte de lo ocurrido aquí.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, directora Kayano.

Mientras que Kana se va hacia la entrada de la iglesia, Rias quería detenerla al mismo tiempo que iba hasta donde se dirige la directora de la JNSA y dice:

-Espere, Kayano-san, ¿por qué ustedes piensan interponer en nuestros planes por parte de Hiroshi?

-Kana: Se equivoca en ello, Gremory-san. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca, eso sin que pueda vincular sus choques con otras fracciones. Pero deben saber algo que les ha pasado por completo.

-Rias: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Kana: Es cierto que nosotros podemos seguir a cualquiera que tenga deidad o es de alta devoción, pero todos tenemos algo que incluso puede superar las expectativas del dios más poderoso que haya existido en las leyendas.

-Akeno: ¿Al dios más poderoso que haya existido en las leyendas?

-Kana: Pueda decirse que es nuestro factor X, pero lo llamamos algo que podamos explotar. En eso que les digo jóvenes, se le llama el potencial humano. Cualquiera que pueda tener un potencial, solo hay que saber cuándo se pueda expulsarse. Ya que lo vincula cualquiera que tenga fuertes sentimientos en su corazón. Nos veremos después.

Mediante que Kana se aleja, Rias no sabía lo que tenía que responder sobre el potencial humano, mientras que su clan se acerca hasta ella, Akeno dice:

-Parece que ellos tienen la firme convicción de no interponerse en nuestros planes.

-Hiroshi: Cada quien puede ser devoto a quien le dé la gana. Total es que las tres fracciones pueden tener puntos ciegos que nosotros podemos ver.

Mientras que Hiroshi va hacia la entrada de la iglesia al mismo tiempo que Akeno prepara un pentagrama mágico no sin antes que el agente se volteara a ver los integrantes del club de investigación de lo oculto y dice:

-Pero espero contar con ustedes más seguido.

-Rias: Confié en nosotros, y gracias por ayudarnos en esto.

Al ver que Rias y su clan ha desaparecido del lugar, Hiroshi ya salió de la iglesia y estira sus brazos ya que fue una carga muy pesada de todo lo que le ha pasado mientras dice:

-Y finalmente puedo estar tranquilo.

-Karina: ¿Pero no te dejo Kana-san un trabajo pesado?

-Hiroshi: Es parte del oficio, aunque no me explico sobre hace un reporte si no soy un policía. Bueno, volvamos a casa, solo queda ese trabajo y descansar, aun el caso no está cerrado hasta que ese sacerdote pueda estar tras las rejas.

-Karina: En eso tienes razón, Hiroshi. Además que esa cuerva finalmente ha desaparecido, pero no sabemos qué problemas se vienen a partir de ahora.

-Hiroshi (quien había llegado a su automóvil): Es verdad, pero solo nos queda ver y esperas lo que nos depara a partir de ahora.

Mientras que Hiroshi se adentra en su Renault, el agente enciende el motor y de ahí parte hacia su casa luego del alocado día que tuvo que pasar.

* * *

En otro lado desconocido, exactamente en una especie de oficina o departamento, hay una pantalla que grabó todo lo que ha pasado desde la tarde y se escucha una voz masculina decir:

-Tal parece que ellos se equivocaron por completo en esto, con esas armas cualquiera de las famosas tres fracciones van a ser eliminados por completo…

De repente, ese hombre pone su mirada en una computadora que pareciera tener los datos de Hiroshi mientras dice:

-Tal parece que debo ser quien te derrote, después de todo tienes mi boleto de regreso a ese planeta y por fin destronar a ese rey de pacotilla que no vio lo que soy capaz, Saito Hiroshi-kun.

Y camina hacia una puerta que estaba de un balcón que tenía una excelente vista en una ciudad cercana a Kuoh que estaba bajo el cielo nocturno, al verla ese hombre dice:

-¡Si puedo tener a la princesa, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Ahora que ellos saben la existencia de poderes más allá de este cielo debo preparar todo hasta que esos que se burlaron de mí puedan caer en mis manos!

Y suelta una risa malvada sabiendo que todo está bajo su plan, ese hombre ya tiene el siguiente paso, mediante que al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi ha llegado a su casa para preparar el reporte para la agencia, pero repentinamente prepara un documento aparte que incluye una foto de Issei, al notar eso, Karina dice:

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

-Hiroshi: Sí él quiere ser fuerte, no únicamente tiene que ir a lo que diga Rias.

De ahí, Hiroshi comienza a escribir el reporte de lo ocurrido en la iglesia, pero al mismo tiempo redacta otro que aún mantiene esa imagen de Issei sin saber que será eso que ayudara al joven demonio a ser más fuerte.

* * *

 **Y con esto entramos a la recta final de los caps que me faltan por editar, YAY! Y de ahí, podré subir en paz el 11, nos vemos...!**


	9. Archivo 9: Invitar y Entrenar

**Hey, chicos! Ya falta menos para salir de este embrollo que tenía, ya debía hacerlo desde hace tiempo, por cierto, al final del cap daré un pequeño anuncio, sin mas disfruten el cap...**

* * *

Luego de haber rescatado a Asia Argento de los ángeles caídos y teniendo la ayuda de Saito Hiroshi en esa batalla ocurrida en la noche anterior para que así alejen sus manos de ella en la iglesia abandonada, pero ese rescate tuvo un precio que pagar, haciendo que previamente la monja humana fuera reencarnada en un demonio, a tempranas horas del día vemos a Issei quien se dirige a la casa club en que se encuentra vinculado, El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto de la Academia Kuoh. Que en la sala se encuentra la presidenta de dicho club, Rias Gremory, quien ve que su sirviente entra a la sala diciendo:

-Buenos días.

-Rias: Ara, viniste temprano, ¿cómo te sientes luego de los ataques?

-Issei: Mucho mejor, estoy recuperado gracias a esa habilidad curativa de Asia.

-Rias: Ya veo. Ese poder curativo no puede ser subestimado. Ya me imagino por qué los ángeles caídos la estaban cuidando mucho.

Mediante que Issei va hacia uno de los muebles de la sala y se sienta dice:

-Hay algo que me ha estado llamando la atención y es sobre las "Evil Pieces". Sí en total hay 15 de ellas en total. Entonces hay 8 peones, aparte de mí existen otros 7 peones en el club, ¿no?

-Rias: No. Issei, tú eres mi único peón.

-Issei (sorprendido y emocionado): ¡¿EH?!

Al haber escuchado esas palabras de Rias, Issei quien aún estaba emocionado escuchaba latir su corazón mientras fantaseaba a Rias con un tono muy femenino decir:

 _Issei es el único para mí… no me hagas repetirlo, es muy vergonzoso._

-Issei (quien seguía en su fantasía): Imposible… ya comienzo a sonrojarme, Buchou.

Mientras que Issei seguía con su fantasía, Rias tomaba un sorbo de su té y luego dice:

-Para que pueda reencarnar un humano a un demonio se necesitan las "Evil Pieces", pero en dependencia a las habilidades, tendrás que consumir más del monto habitual.

-Issei: ¿Consumir?

-Rias: Dentro del mundo del ajedrez existe un dicho: El valor de la Reina es de 9 peones. El de la torre es de 5. Y el caballero y el alfil valen cada uno 3. Y de manera similar, dependiendo el valor de la persona que vaya a ser reencarnada puede variar el monto de piezas que va a consumir. Ya que no puedes poner los distintos tipos de piezas en una sola persona que puede usar son limitadas, y que las piezas consumidas no regresaran, así que tienes que ser prudente cuando las uses.

Mientras que Issei trataba de entender lo que dijo Rias, quien ha dejado a su sirviente con más dudas que respuestas dice:

-Y… ¿cómo es que esta conversación pueda relacionarse conmigo?

-Rias: Mientras que te reencarnaba, tuve que usar todas las piezas de peón que llevaba conmigo, ya que sí no hubiera hecho eso no hubiera sido capaz de reencárnate.

-Issei (quien se levanta en donde está sentado sorprendido): ¡¿Todas las 8 piezas de peón?! ¡¿Eso significa que tengo ese valor de todas esas piezas?!

-Rias (haciendo que Issei tenga una mirada al pasado durante su batalla ante Raynare): Recientemente lo entendí. El Boosted Gear, el "Guante carmesí del emperador dragón". También conocido como la reliquia suprema que puede vencer al dios de San Loginius. Es lo que posees Issei. Y es por eso que tu poder aumento durante esa batalla.

-Issei (Quien entendió buena parte de lo que dijo Rias): El Boosted Gear, "el guante carmesí del emperador dragón"… y cada 10 segundos el poder que poseo es multiplicado. Y dependiendo en que como lo use, puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar a un dios, una reliquia de San Loginius.

Al escuchar eso, Rias tiene una mirada al pasado, justo cuando Issei había sido asesinado por Raynare mientras dice:

-Al momento que encontré tu cuerpo sin vida, las piezas que tenía en mí poder para ver cómo te podía reencarnar eran 1 caballero, 1 torre, 1 alfil y 8 peones. Sí no hubiera usado esos 8 peones no hubieras sido reencarnado y las otras piezas que tenía no poseían la habilidad compatible contigo. Ya que el peón posee un poder desconocido aposte por esa posibilidad. Y ese resultado fue mejor que esperaba, fuiste el mejor que había esperado. La "princesa carmesí de la perdición" y el "guante carmesí del emperador dragón", es una perfecta combinación ya que son del mismo color, ¿no?

Repentinamente, Rias se levanta ligeramente de su asiento mientras acaricia suavemente una de las mejillas de Issei quien se sonroja al mismo tiempo que escucha a su presidenta decir:

-Issei, ahora tú objetivo y misión principal es ser el peón más fuerte de todos. Siendo tú serás capaz de alcanzarlo. Ya que eres mi lindo sirviente.

Sorpresivamente Rias pone sus dos manos en el rostro de Issei quien sorprendido escucha a la chica demonio decir:

-Este es un encantamiento de buena suerte, así que…

Y Rias le da un beso en la frente de Issei quien estaba completamente emocionado porque su presidenta le haya hecho algo así mientras dice:

-Tienes que volverte mucho más fuerte.

Y emocionado, Issei está al punto que podía sentir que sus hormonas masculinas estaban saliendo humo por sus oídos mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¡¿Sólo fue en mi frente?! ¡Aun así se ha sentido demasiado genial!_

Repentinamente Rias luego de su acción dice:

-Bien, debo dejarlo hasta aquí. Ya que si sigue dándote cariño, nuestra nueva miembro va a tener mucha envidia.

De repente Issei ve que dentro de la sala ya se encontraba Asia que ya vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh mientras decía entre un tono amable y celoso:

-Issei-san…

-Issei: Ah, Asia… (Mientras en su mente dice: _¿se encuentra bien?_ )

Mediante que Issei se hace ese dilema dentro de la sala del club, se hace un repentino cambio de escena, que en ella vemos a Hiroshi que está dentro de las instalaciones de la JNSA mediante que sale de una oficina mientras dice:

-Muchas gracias… nos veremos después.

Mediante que camina entre los pasillos, activa el reloj para que la pantalla holográfica aparezca mientras que Karina dice:

-¿Aún preocupado por lo que pasaste anoche, Hiroshi-kun?

-Hiroshi: Sí, y cuando paso lo de Raynare sentí que tenía un poder que estaban sincronizándose con mis sentimientos.

-Karina: Es debido a los Zelbladers que en ese momento estaban dándote más poder a medida de que te estabas enojando por lo que dijo esa cuerva.

-Hiroshi (Sorprendido): ¿Eh? Es algo parecido con lo que tiene Issei con su Boosted Gear, ¿no?

-Karina: Tú lo dijiste, es algo más allá de que puedan obtener información cualquiera de las tres fracciones. Si ese Boosted Gear que posee Ise-kun puede aumentar su poder, pero tiene que existir un lapso en específico para que lo tenga, en cambio que tu posees un gran potencial.

-Hiroshi: Dudo que sea vinculado con el potencial que yo tengo.

-Karina: Eso y más, Hiroshi-kun…

Hiroshi se queda sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir Karina quien sigue con sus palabras:

-Es cierto que existe un potencial infinito en cada persona, pero el tuyo hace referencia en proteger, luchar, amar, todos esos sentimientos que se te vinculan dentro de tu corazón, mientras que le pongas más fuerzas a esos sentimientos que tienes, cada latido de tu corazón uniéndose con el poder de las Zelbladers puedes tener algo que incluso todos los que te ven como enemigo lo pensarían dos veces antes de encararte.

-Hiroshi (quien llega a un estacionamiento): Aunque no sé si llegue a tal poder, además, seguiremos hablando en el Pit. Y de paso quiero probar el Ford Focus que ya me dijo la directora que se encuentra listo.

Y al ver que ya Hiroshi tiene las llaves de dicho automóvil, comienza a moverse en él hacia su nuevo destino al mismo tiempo que Kana ve por una cámara de seguridad que su agente sale de la sede mientras dice en su mente:

 _Tal parece que Hiroshi le hizo entender a los demonios que conoce lo que es llevar un potencial humano, que cualquier deidad se temblaría de miedo, y parece que como lo dijo previamente, el caso no está cerrado hasta que se pueda capturar a ese sacerdote asesino que anda suelto por ahí._ (Cambiando su mirada a una pantalla que tenía un aviso de "se busca" con el rostro de Freed Sellzen y pasando la imagen a otras agencias secretas en diversos países que están vinculados, luego de esa acción sale de su oficina teniendo dos carpetas, una que contiene el reporte de Hiroshi y la otra que sorprende a Kana) _Pero…_

Repentinamente Kana abre la carpeta que se sorprende por lo que tiene, una solicitud de ingreso por asesoría por parte de Hiroshi que contiene una foto tipo carnet de Hyoudou Issei para que se vincule a la agencia mientras dice:

-No sé qué tengas en tu mente, Hiroshi. Pero parece que ves con buenos ojos a este chico a que pueda igualar ese potencial o que quieras que sea tu nuevo compañero aquí. Total, hay un tiempo que debo hablar con mis superiores a ver si aceptan esta idea.

Mediante que Kana sale de la oficina, Hiroshi hace pisar el acelerador de su nuevo vehículo hacia su nuevo destino, que ya se encuentra dentro de los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh, exactamente en la entrada que lo dirige hacia el Pit.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 9: Invitar y entrenar:_**

Al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi toma su camino hacia el Pit. Todavía en la sala del club, Rias e Issei ven que Asia ya ha entrado a dicho lugar y entre lágrimas en sus ojos dice en un tono que estuviera llorando:

-Ya veo. Sí que Buchou-san es hermosa y no cabe duda que Issei-san también se enamoró de ella.

Al escuchar eso, Issei siente algo de duda por lo que dijo Asia y Rias suelta una risita por lo que dijo la chica de cabellos rubios que molesta mientras une sus manos y dice:

-¡No, no está bien, no está bien! ¡No puedo pensar en esas cosas! ¡Oh, señor, por favor perdone a mi corazón que está lleno de pecados…!

Pero repentinamente Asia siente un fuerte dolor y grita, luego toma sus manos a la cabeza como un gesto de dolor mientras dice:

-De repente me dolió la cabeza…

-Rias: Es obvio. Cuando un demonio le reza a dios esto sucede. Hasta me hiciste que me doliera la cabeza.

-Asia (quien lloraba por esa revelación): Ah, ¿conque era así? Ya que me volví un demonio… no puedo encararme ante dios nunca más…

-Issei: Es porque pasó de una monja a un demonio…

-Rias: ¿Y te arrepientes de ello?

-Asia (sonriendo): No, no importa que forma hayan salido las cosas, con tal que pueda estar al lado de Issei-san estoy feliz, ¡muchas gracias!

Al escuchar eso, Issei queda sorprendido ya que no esperaba la respuesta de Asia, quien escucha a Rias decir:

-Sí es de esa manera, está bien. A partir de hoy estarás trabajando también como mi sirviente.

-Asia (emocionada): ¡Sí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

Repentinamente Issei se acerca hasta Asia mientras dice:

-Por cierto, Asia. No me di cuenta que tenías puesto el uniforme de la Academia.

-Asia (quien se da una vuelta): ¿Me queda bien? La falda es un poco corta y es un tanto vergonzoso.

Mediante el giro, Asia sin querer muestra su ropa interior a Issei, quien emocionado toma las manos de la chica de pelos rubios y dice:

-¡Te queda genial! ¡Tomemos una foto como recuerdo!

-Asia (En estado de duda): ¿Recuerdo?

-Rias: Asia estará asistiendo a la academia. Y se nota que está en la misma edad que tienes, además que estará dentro de la clase de 2do año, mediante unos arreglos estará en el salón que asistes, así que Issei, cuida bien de ella.

-Issei (quien pega sus manos en la mesa): ¡¿En serio que estará en mi clase?!

De repente Issei se voltea a ver a Asia quien se inclina mientras dice:

-Estaré en su cuidado, Issei-san.

-Issei: Te presentaré luego a mis dos malos compañeros luego como te lo prometí.

-Asia: Sí, lo espero con ansias.

De repente Issei pone su mano como si ocultara una risa burlona mientras que se imagina un posible escenario, en su mente dice:

 _Ya me puedo imaginar ahora mismo cómo estarán las caras de frustración y resentimiento de Matsuda y Motohama._

Repentinamente, se abre la puerta y comienza a entrar los miembros restantes del club, el primero de ellos es Yuuto quien dice:

-Buenos días Buchou, Issei-kun, Asia-san.

-Koneko: Buenos días Buchou, Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai.

-Akeno: Buenos días Buchou, Issei-kun, Asia-chan.

-Asia (quien se inclina y suelta un grito): ¡Buenos días!

De ahí, Rias ve que todos los miembros de su clan se encuentran reunidos mientras dice:

-Bien, ya que están todos reunidos comencemos con la fiesta.

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, Rias hace aparecer de una nube de polvo y en la mesa se aparece un pastel con unos platillos y dice:

-Es bueno hacer estas cosas de vez en cuando mientras que están todos en la mañana, ¿no? Ah, y ya que se encuentra presente un nuevo miembro que se unió recientemente, quería preparar un pastel y así comamos juntos.

Mediante que todos se sorprenden por la pinta que tiene, Issei toma el pastel reclamando como si fuera un trofeo mientras dice:

-¡Un pastel hecho a mano por Buchou!

-Koneko (molesta): Ya córtelo de una vez.

-Rias (con una actitud Tsundere): ¡Fue solo porque había harina que sobraba!

Pero Issei recordó momentáneamente algo, coloca el pastel en la mesa y cuenta las personas que hay en la sala mientras que los presentes en dicho lugar se sorprenden y escuchan a su compañero del club decir:

-Disculpe, Buchou, ¿no puede partir el pastel en siete pedazos?

-Rias: ¿En siete? No tengo problemas, ¿pero por qué lo pides, Issei?

-Koneko: Desea apartar otro más para mí.

-Issei: ¡No es eso! Es que también hay alguien que no está en la sala que se merece un pedazo. Ah, ¿puede cubrir los dos pedazos?

Mediante que Akeno le da los dos pedazos de pastel a Issei, Rias dice:

-Issei, no sé qué estés tramando, pero…

-Issei: Como lo dije, Buchou. Es de mi parte englobando a la nuestra por la ayuda que nos dio Hiroshi-san para que este hoy Asia con nosotros. Si me disculpan.

Mediante que no sabían lo que planificaba Issei, este sale de la sala con los dos pedazos de pastel y Rias pone una cara de melancolía ya que no sabía lo que en esos momentos ocurría ya que en las afueras de la casa club entre sus ramas esta un pájaro exótico que parecía ver todo lo que sucede desde una casa conocida del inframundo, que en ella está un hombre que tiene en su mano una foto de Rias pero un tanto más joven que al mismo tiempo veía por una pantalla repentinamente una chica de cabellos rubios con rulos se aparece diciendo:

-Onii-sama, ya el té está servido.

-Hombre: Ah, Ravel.

-Ravel: ¿Los preparativos de la ceremonia van bien?

-Hombre (que muestra una sonrisa soberbia): Como si fuera a haber algún problema.

De repente, va hacia una especie de asiento que lo esperan 14 chicas y se sienta con su taza de té mientras dice:

-Ya pronto estaremos juntos, mi amada Rias…

* * *

De vuelta en Kuoh, exactamente en los terrenos cercanos de la Academia se encuentra el Pit, en donde Hiroshi estira los brazos luego de una mañana un tanto movida y suelta un bostezo mientras dice:

-Con todo lo que paso anoche no pude dormir bien…

-Karina (por una pantalla de televisión): Por lo menos ya diste el reporte que te pidió Kana-san, pero…

De repente Hiroshi desvía su mirada hacia una pantalla de una computadora que tenía la solicitud de ingreso de la agencia que estaba a nombre de Issei por parte de la asesoría del agente quien escucha decir a Karina:

-¿Crees que es necesario que se adentre en la agencia?

-Hiroshi: Tal vez, pero hay ciertas cosas que pueden ayudarle sin que sea un demonio. Aunque pueda tener fortalezas por su vía, quisiera ayudarlo, ya que…

De repente, Hiroshi escucha la puerta del Pit siendo tocada mientras escucha la voz de Issei decir:

-¡Hiroshi-san, ¿se encuentra aquí?!

-Hiroshi: Dame un momento, Issei. Ya abro la puerta.

Mediante que cierra el archivo digital de la computadora, Hiroshi va hacia la puerta y abre a Issei que tenía dos platos de plástico en su mano cubiertos por otros dos mientras dice:

-Es que vine del club y estaban dando pastel, como lo dijiste la otra vez con Asia, "sí quieres olvidar algo muy amargo que paso, este dulce te alegrará".

-Hiroshi: Sí dices sobre lo que paso anoche, con gusto me ayudará mucho para olvidar aquella amarga batalla…

Mediante que Issei va hacia una mesa para disfrutar el pastel que trajo tanto para él y para Hiroshi, quien lo saborea mientras dice:

-¡Sí que es delicioso este pastel! ¡Parece que si fuera de repostería!

-Issei (mientras le da una probada al pastel): ¡Es verdad, no cabe duda de que Buchou lo hizo delicioso!

-Hiroshi (Sorprendido): Vaya, ¿lo hizo Rias? Dudo que lo haya hecho a mano.

-Issei: Lo hizo aparecer por arte de magia.

-Hiroshi: Bueno, seguimos disfrutando este pastel.

Al terminar sus respectivos pedazos dejando los platos y cubiertos en la mesa, los dos hombres disfrutan una bebida dulce fría mientras Hiroshi dice:

-Así que desde de hoy, Asia estará dentro de la academia y de paso va a estar en el salón de clases que tú vas, ¿no?

-Issei: También me sorprendí que Buchou haya echo eso por Asia. Con esto no estará sola nunca más.

-Hiroshi: Lo que ya ha pasado debe quedarse atrás, lo que importa es ver lo que depara el futuro a partir de ahora.

-Issei: Pero, a veces me pregunto que si he hecho lo correcto en llevar a Asia a un camino completamente distinto al que ella seguía ciegamente.

-Hiroshi: A veces es lo que más confías resulta ser todo lo opuesto que habías esperado. Aunque si lo llegas a enterar, puede ser en el momento justo o muy tarde cuando se llegue a darse cuenta.

-Issei: Por eso fue que la abandonaron, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso.

-Hiroshi: Ni yo, ya que con algo así lucharía ante cualquiera sí ve a Asia, e incluso a cualquiera que ve a una chica como una herramienta o un trofeo.

Repentinamente, Rias y su clan se aparece dentro del Pit, pero repentinamente escuchan la conversación de los dos hombres que estaban teniendo mientras que escuchan a decir a Issei sorprendido:

-¡¿Qué usan a chicas como herramientas y trofeos?!

-Hiroshi (quien medita lo que paso con Asia): Si lo piensas, los seguidores que estuvieron acompañando cuando Asia no dejo que ella pueda conectarse con el mundo exterior quitando uno de los mayores derechos existentes, el que pueda vivir.

-Issei: ¿Qué pueda vivir?

Mediante que Issei se sorprende, Rias y su clan iban a entran a la sala, pero decidieron escuchar esa conversación entre ellos, entre los presentes Asia era la que más estaba sorprendida a pesar de todo lo que le ocurriera en el pasado, y seguían escuchando las palabras del agente:

-Además, todos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con toda nuestra alma. Aunque no sé si todos los que integran las tres fracciones tengan un corazón puro para sentir las palabras de un simple humano que les mostro que no pueden menospreciar a los potenciales infinitos que cada persona tiene, de distinta manera en que pueden caer en ambiciones y vicios, otros decidieron seguir adelante para luchar.

-Issei: Eso es el potencial humano, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Sí. Mediante este viaje que llamamos vida podemos tener diversas cosas que podemos tener ocultas sin que nos demos cuenta.

-Issei: Por eso ese potencial que todos tenemos puede ser ilimitado.

-Hiroshi: Sí. Y con respecto de lo ocurrido anoche, diversos grupos de sacerdotes errantes fueron capturados y contaron todo sobre en donde puede estar el próximo lugar en donde puede aparecer Freed.

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¡¿En serio?!

-Hiroshi: Y no queda mucho tiempo que pueda aparecer, ya que todos los grupos de sacerdotes errantes fueron capturados e incluso, algunos de ellos colaboraran en el caso en decir en qué lugar aparecerá.

-Issei: ¡Genial! Con eso pueda ese sacerdote pagar su condena.

-Hiroshi: Quien sabe, pero lo importante es que ya se sabe lo que hay que hacer, pero debemos dejarlo para después.

-Issei: ¿Por qué lo dices, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Me encantaría invitarte a otro lugar para seguir nuestra conversación, (mientras que cambia su mirada hacia otro lado dentro del Pit) pero algo me dice que este tiempo de conversación se terminó.

Repentinamente Issei a qué lado está observando Hiroshi, quienes ven que Rias y su clan se encuentran en el Pit mientras que el agente dice:

-En serio no pueden esperar al menos diez minutos en que pueda conversar con Issei, Rias.

-Rias: Me parecía raro que pidiera otro pedazo de ese pastel, aunque la persona que más come es Koneko.

Repentinamente Koneko ve dos latas vacías que se encontraban en la mesa, pero al ver que era de una bebida dulce cambia a su mirada hacia Rias quien sorprendida dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Koneko-chan?

-Koneko: Buchou, próxima reunión aquí.

-Hiroshi: ¡Crees que vas a venir únicamente por ver que comida tengo aquí, ¿no?!

Al escuchar eso, Koneko lindamente asienta con la cabeza aceptando que eso es lo que planea mientras que fiel a un estilo de animación nipona, Hiroshi cae dejando sus piernas arriba mientras que Akeno suelta unas risas y dice:

-Ara, Hiroshi-san. Debes saber que cuando quiere Koneko-chan algo es muy difícil que uno salga con la suya hasta que ella pruebe lo que otros disfrutan.

-Hiroshi: No creo que sea un mal gusto de ella, pero creo que se molestarían lo que está disfrutando una comida.

-Yuuto: Perdón por eso, Hiroshi-san. Siempre Koneko-chan es así.

-Rias: Y siempre se tiene un festín preparado para ella aparte.

-Hiroshi (incrédulo): Oh, vaya… (Repentinamente Hiroshi ve la hora en su reloj) miren la hora, chicos. Deben entrar a sus clases, ¿no?

-Issei: Es verdad.

-Asia: Nos veremos luego, Hiroshi-san, Karina-san, que tengan un buen día.

-Rias: Y tal vez tengamos una reunión del club aquí.

-Hiroshi: No quiero más problemas. Ya he tenido suficiente con lo que lidio por la agencia.

Mientras que Rias suelta unas pequeñas carcajadas, porque entiende el duro trabajo que últimamente ha estado haciendo Hiroshi y que los ha salvado de unas situaciones que no esperaban que el agente estuviera involucrado de manera discreta o directamente vinculado con ellos mientras la demonio pelirroja dice:

-Bueno, Hiroshi-san, debemos dejar esta charla para después.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo.

Mediante que los presentes se van por la puerta, Hiroshi dice:

-Ise, espero que vuelvas más tarde aquí. Hay otras cosas que deseo hablar contigo pero con otro lugar que no sea aquí.

-Issei: Por mí no hay problema, solo dime cuando.

-Hiroshi: ¿Puede ser luego de tu reunión en el club?

-Issei: Por supuesto.

-Rias: Pero espero que no le instruya a hacer cosas que hace, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Es que seguiremos con nuestra conversación en otro momento, ya que tienen clases ahora.

-Rias: Es verdad, pero me encantaría hacer una reunión aquí que se encuentre presente.

-Hiroshi: Esta bien, pero no crean que haré esto más seguido aquí. (Mientras que en su mente dice: _Aunque creo que pronto el que estará más aquí sería Issei, y por lo que veo, varias de las chicas del club, principalmente Rias me dará dolores de cabeza peores que la migraña_ )

-Rias: Bien, chicos. Volvamos a clases.

-El clan de Rias. ¡Sí!

-Asia: Nos vemos más tarde, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Tengan cuidado.

Mientras que Rias y su clan se marchan del Pit, Karina activa una de las pantallas de televisión y dice:

-Yo espero que no la lleguen a dar aquí, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Lo mismo digo, ya que puede ser algo molesto que este creando algo para la agencia. Pero no sé qué ellos harán aquí.

-Karina: Hay que mantenerse alerta, quien sabe si conocen a esas dos chicas que iban a pedirte que entraras a un grupo sin tu consentimiento.

-Hiroshi (que pone unos dedos en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo): Ahora que lo mencionas, ellas dos son el consejo estudiantil de esta academia, no sé si sean los otros demonios que menciono Rias. ¿En verdad crees que Sona-san y Tsubaki-san serian demonios?

Repentinamente por ese comentario del agente, Sona y Tsubaki sueltan un estornudo dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil, mediante que un joven se aparece diciendo:

-¿Qué sucedió a ustedes dos?

-Sona: No es nada, Saji, de seguro es alguien que nos acaba de hacer mención.

-Saji: Ya veo. Pensé que pescarían un resfriado.

-Tsubaki: Ah, Kaichou. Debemos hacer una visita a Rias y su clan, ya que tienen a dos nuevos sirvientes es justo saber que queremos nuevos familiares.

-Sona: Es verdad, pero escuche que hay una cierta persona que no se revelo quien es.

-Saji: ¿Dice la persona que posee unas armas que pueden disparar rayos laser y que pueden ser unas katanas?

-Tsubaki: También escuche que es muy cercano con el sirviente antes de que pudieran crecer su clan.

-Sona: Me encantaría conocerlo también, pero ahora resolvamos esto antes de que se haga más tarde.

Y los presentes ven que más integrantes se adentran a la sala preparándose para ayudarle con el extenuante papeleo que usualmente tiene cualquier consejo estudiantil de una academia japonesa que se respete.

* * *

Mientras que en el salón de clases donde las ve Issei, este le presenta con aires de grandeza a sus amigos a Asia como lo había prometido, y escuchan a la chica de cabellos rubios con ojos verdes decir:

-Un gusto, Motohama-san, Matsuda-san.

-Matsuda: ¿Acaso tiene que ser una broma?

-Motohama (Quien toma sus lentes pero se muestra unas grietas de sus cristales): ¡Tiene que estar cerca el fin del mundo! ¡¿Issei nos está presentando a una chica?!

-Issei (En su mente: _Así fue igual cuando les presente a Yuuma-chan y estos dos tuvieron la misma cara_ ): Estará en nuestro salón de clases, trátenla bien.

De repente se adentran al salón para participar en sus respectivas clases, Issei recibe un mensaje de Hiroshi quien dice:

¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Y el joven tuvo que responderle con una sonrisa medio triste en un mensaje que cita lo siguiente:

Me encantaría poder hablar con usted hoy, Hiroshi-san. Pero tengo una reunión con el club.

De repente en el Pit, Hiroshi se siente algo triste ya que previamente lo había invitado y responde al chico en la siguiente cita textual.

Ojala que hubiera sido hoy que vinieras al Pit. Hay ciertas cosas que quiero mostrarte aparte de la que te pueden mostrar en el club.

Mientras que Hiroshi se prepara para ver otros archivos que le fueron pasados en referencia al caso que aún no se ha completado ya que se ha revisado en cada lugar y punto de encuentro que posiblemente se haya aparecido Freed Sellzen que sigue siendo un prófugo de la justicia ya por todos los crímenes que le conllevan a pasar un buen tiempo en una cárcel, pero parece que ha salido de los territorios de la ciudad de Kuoh y ha avisado en cada sucursal de la JNSA e incluso en cada jefatura policiaca importante de Tokio, siendo Shibuya, está siendo la ciudad más poblada en horas fuertes, y frecuentemente es visitado por turistas de otros lados del país y que no son de esta región.

También se encuentran Ota, Koto y Edogawa quienes se encuentra cercanos a puertos, pero en un correo de respuesta se cita lo siguiente:

Estimado agente Saito, hemos visto su solicitud de buscar a ese criminal que actualmente está buscando y que se apareció la última vez en Kuoh. Haremos lo posible de que este tras las rejas. De cualquier forma esperamos contar con usted sobre los que nos avisó sobre Freed Sellzen desde su agencia especializada como lo comento con ayuda del ente principal de la fuerza policiaca especial del país. Y hemos visto la cantidad de crímenes que ha hecho previamente, e incluso podemos ayudarlo a contactarlo a diversos personajes importantes de la iglesia y si saben de este problema. Estamos viendo la posibilidad de que se pase por todo Japón por parte de las distintas jefaturas, de igual manera le avisaremos a la directora de la agencia que trabajas.

Repentinamente el agente recibe una llamada de Kana, quien este contesta:

-¿Qué sucede, directora?

-Kana: _Me imagino que acabas de recibir el mensaje de una de las diversas jefaturas, ¿no?_

-Hiroshi: Sí. Exactamente estaba revisando que ya avisaron en las delegaciones de Ota, Koto y Edogawa que nos ayudaran a capturar a Freed.

-Kana: _¿Sólo esas tres?_

-Hiroshi: Y también con Shibuya, aunque no se ha dicho nada del aeropuerto si ha tomado vuelos ese criminal.

-Kana: _Tenemos a Keita, Shizuka y Jirou en zonas cercanas a Kuoh. Y también a todo nuestro equipo en búsqueda criminal a que lo encuentre._

-Hiroshi: ¿Cree que también cabe la posibilidad de buscar a entes de iglesias vinculadas a sacerdotes? No únicamente al de tipo errante, sino a una que usa los métodos correctos para exterminar demonios.

-Kana: _Es buena idea, Hiroshi. Pero creo que pude ser un arma de doble filo en ese encuentro entre seguidores religiosos y demonios._

-Hiroshi: Me encargaré de encontrarme con los seguidores religiosos por un lado. Además que deben saber que ciertos sacerdotes esconden sus crímenes bajo la bendición de Dios.

-Kana: _Ni que lo digas. He escuchado que hasta en el mismísimo Vaticano hay diversas vinculaciones a crímenes para puestos altos. Te debo dejar por ahora, aún hay cosas que hacer._

-Hiroshi: De cualquier forma le aviso si sucede algo más aparte que se vincule en el caso.

Mientras que el agente culmino su llamada, aún sigue pensativo por lo que se encontró en la sala del altar de la iglesia mientras dice en su mente:

 _A pesar de todo lo que se pasó anoche, ¿por qué siento que este rompecabezas se me complico justo antes de que esperaba resolverlo por completo? Debo saber quién ese famoso Kishiki Naoto, aunque conozco a un Naoto por el local de Ramen, no quiere decir que sea el culpable, quizás la agencia me ayudara en este dilema._

Y momentáneamente, Hiroshi pone una de sus manos en su frente mientras suelta un gran suspiro como si algo pesado esta entre sus hombros, al notar eso Karina dice:

-Sí que te ha tocado algo muy difícil, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Y ya que pensaba que iba a relajarme teniendo todo a la manos para resolver el caso que asesinaron a mi padre, se ha complicado más.

-Karina: Con todo lo que paso, dudo que lo termines pronto.

-Hiroshi: A veces pienso que llegue al punto que estoy dentro de un automóvil de NASCAR dando vueltas a toda velocidad en un circuito ovalado.

-Karina: ¿NASCAR? ¿Qué es eso?

-Hiroshi: Es una competencia famosa de carreras en Estados Unidos.

-Karina: ¿Son aquellas que tiene un circuito ovalado como lo dices?

-Hiroshi: Si. Al igual que existen otros tipos de deportes de motores.

-Karina: ¿Deportes de motores?

-Hiroshi: Creo que no sabes mucho de ellos, ¿te interesa?

-Karina: No creo que vaya a ser una explicación larga y aburrida.

-Hiroshi: Ni que fuera un profesor aburrido, pero te cuento algunos.

De ahí, Hiroshi le comienza a conversar con Karina que le intereso lo del tema de los deportes motor que existen en el planeta que se encuentra oculta por parte de su padre.

* * *

Ya de vuelta con los dos hombres, estos llegan hasta un local que Hiroshi conoce mientras Issei dice:

-¿Este lugar?

-Hiroshi: Es un local de Ramen.

-Issei: ¿Un local de Ramen?

-Hiroshi: Le había prometido a Koneko desde nuestro anterior encuentro que le llevaría a comer un buen tazón de Ramen, pero como apareciste previo a que saliera del Pit y que nuestra conversación fuera dejada en el tintero cuando llegaron Rias y los demás, aquí podemos terminarla…

De ahí, los dos hombres entran al local mientras que Naoto dice:

-Bienvenido, Hiroshi. Parece que trajiste un invitado para acá…

-Hiroshi: Pensaba traer a más gente, pero por ahora quiero hablar contigo.

-Issei: Lo mismo quiero hacer, ya que quiero hacerte unas preguntas también.

Mediante que los dos hombres culminan de comer su tazón respectivo, Naoto está preparando otro tazón para algunos clientes mientras que Hiroshi dice:

-Sí que era lo que necesitaba para que pueda estar lleno mi estómago…

-Issei: Hiroshi-san. Sé que se siente culpable en buena parte en que me convierta en demonio, pero… ¿por qué siempre ha estado en esos momentos como el que paso ante esos cuervos?

-Hiroshi: A veces son casualidades del destino, además que de alguna manera quería enmendar mi error en que fueras tú y Asia demonios ahora. Pero también hay otro motivo.

-Issei: ¿Otro motivo?

-Hiroshi: ¿Has pensado que únicamente puedas hacerte fuerte con tus sentimientos? Debes saber que tienes un potencial.

-Issei: Lo sé, y he pensado en que me ayude a entrenar un poco, no por querer ser un rey de un harem, que esa es mi prioridad.

-Hiroshi: ¡Issei!

-Issei: Pero… (De escuchar esa pausa, Hiroshi no sabía hasta ahora lo que Issei pediría) quiero ser fuerte para proteger a esas personas que tienen una fuerte importancia para mí, tal como Buchou o Asia. Y sí pueda alcanzar ese objetivo, también me encantaría ser alguien como usted, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi (Sorprendido): ¿Alguien como yo?

-Issei: Si, (de ahí, Issei toma una mirada al pasado) de alguna manera siempre ha estado en esos momentos en que más tenía dudas, me recomendaste en seguir adelante. E incluso pude estar en una misión en donde puede destacarse, siendo una especie de lobo solitario pero siempre pendiente de lo que les rodea.

Repentinamente Hiroshi toma un momento para pensar sobre lo que dijo Issei mientras escucha al agente decir:

-Sabes, Issei, esas palabras que me acabas de decir me llenan de orgullo. Jamás pensé que pueda cambiar a un chico como tú poco a poco hasta que lo ayude a entrenar, pero… no soy perfecto.

-Issei: ¿No es perfecto?

-Hiroshi: Aunque haga las cosas que a muchos les parece impactantes, apenas soy un hombre, y más nada. (Nota: así es un verso de una canción de Roque Valero que se llama "apenas soy un hombre", si pueden búsquenla por YouTube) Ya que he ha tocado mucho tiempo para ser lo que soy, e incluso he llevado los pesares de que no he encontrado al asesino de mi padre, pero tarde o temprano sé que nos veremos las caras. Total, es bueno que planifiques eso, pero… ¿quieres intentarlo? Sí aceptas no podrás dar marcha atrás a lo que dices…

-Issei (decidido): No me importa si tengo que lidiar contra un ejército o el mismísimo Rey Demonio, pero quiero ser más fuerte.

-Hiroshi: Veo que estás listo, aunque no sé cómo lo hará Rias para entrenarte, pero… ¿estás listo para esto?

-Issei (decidido): Como lo dije, no me importa, ¡estaré listo para lo que tengas en mente para entrenarme, Hiroshi-san!

-Hiroshi: ¡Me gusta esa actitud, Issei! Bueno, te estoy avisando desde ya que será un entrenamiento muy duro y espero que no tengas algún arrepentimiento de esto, ya que he pensado que esto te hará más fuerte para todo lo que necesites.

-Issei: ¡No lo tendré, Hiroshi-san! ¡Estoy más que listo! ¿Y cuando iniciamos?

-Hiroshi: Será mañana, ya que estamos disfrutando esta comida. ¿Quieres ir luego a buscar un postre?

-Issei: ¡Claro! Pero quiero otro Tazón.

-Hiroshi: Me leíste la mente. ¡Naoto-san, otro par, por favor!

-Naoto: Van en camino.

De ahí, ven que los dos hombres les llegan otro tazón a cada uno y lo disfrutan para calmar su hambre.

* * *

Varios días después de ese encuentro, vemos a Rias que estaba vistiendo una especie de chándal deportivo mientras esta en la entrada de la casa de Issei y dice:

-¡Issei! ¡Ya es hora! ¡Debemos ir a entrenar!

Repentinamente se abre la puerta de la casa que de ella se nota la madre de Issei mientras dice:

-Ah, Gremory-san, buenos días.

-Rias: Buenos días, Hyoudou-san, ¿se encuentra Issei?

-Madre de Issei: Sucede que ha salido desde que salió el sol, dijo que iba a hacer algo de ejercicio antes de que usted llegara…

-Rias: Ah, ya veo. (Pero en su mente dice: _¿Qué pensaría Issei en entrenar por su cuenta? Tal vez debe tener una rutina a esta hora_ )

-Madre de Issei: Vuelve más tarde si gustas, pero dijo Issei que estaría en un parque.

-Rias: ¿En un parque dice?

-Madre de Issei: Si. Hay un parque cercano de unas cuadras desde aquí, quizás podrás ver a Issei.

-Rias: Gracias. Nos veremos después.

Al escuchar de esa noticia, Rias ve como la madre de Issei cierra la puerta y comienza a dirigirse hacia el parque, que en dicho lugar vemos una gran pelea, aunque parecía una lucha de práctica, pareciera que fuera de artes marciales mixtas pero que tenía una gran intensidad, los golpes eran serios, tanto así que cada golpe que se daban en la cara, soltaban sangre, uno en el estómago, le quitaban su aire. Tanta fue la intensidad y seriedad de esa pelea de entrenamiento que duro un buen tiempo que Hiroshi e Issei se quedaron un buen rato tendidos en el piso, tanto que al llegar Rias, sorprendida ve lo que paso mientras ve a los dos chicos que poco a poco se levantan y escucha al agente decir:

-¡Vaya, Issei! No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza.

-Issei: Debe ser la fuerza extra que tengo como un demonio.

-Hiroshi: Aunque no pensaba que luego de que te conviertas en un demonio tengas mucha resistencia.

-Issei: Debe ser por el entrenamiento especial que Buchou hace desde que rescatamos a Asia.

Mientras que poco a poco los dos hombres están de pie, Rias se sonroja por lo que ve, en especial que su peón pueda estar de pie después de semejante paliza que entre él y Hiroshi que de alguna manera se levante teniendo una mano en su brazo izquierdo que esta aun tanto adolorido y dice:

-Entonces, ¿otra ronda de práctica?

-Issei: Si que tiene que saber lo que pensaba, ¿no?

Y ambos puños fueron impactados en la cara de su contrincante para comenzar la nueva ronda de práctica que intensamente para los ojos de Rias ven como esos dos hombres seguían golpeándose, moretones, rasguños, heridas, muchas cosas no pensaba que iba ver a que le sucediera a su peón en frente de sus ojos, mientras que suelta un aura demoniaca exclama:

-¡Ya es suficiente!

Y justo cuando iban a darse el último golpe de la práctica, tanto Hiroshi como Issei se detienen al escuchar esa voz y ven de dónde provino mientras que Rias aún tiene esa aura diabólica mientras dice:

-¡¿Por qué ha estado maltratando de esa manera a Issei, Hiroshi-san?!

-Issei: ¡Buchou, espere! ¡Solo estábamos entrenando!

-Rias (Que al escuchar "entrenando" desaparece su aura): ¿Entrenando?

-Hiroshi: ¿Tiene que manifestar su poder en cosas erróneas, Gremory-san? Issei me pidió hace unos días que lo entrenara, y vaya que lo ha hecho bien.

-Issei: Si, hace unos días no podía seguir el ritmo de práctica suyo. Ahora estoy casi igual que usted.

-Rias: Un momento, Issei, ¿le pediste a Hiroshi-san que te entrenara?

-Hiroshi: Fue cuando vino hasta el Pit justo cuando iba saliendo ya que me dijo que no tenían reunión del club que está a cargo.

-Rias: Ahora que lo menciona, Issei dijo que iba a cumplir una promesa.

-Issei: Y era que Hiroshi-san y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente antes de que me fueran a buscar en el Pit.

-Rias: Pero ustedes dos sí que han estado practicando como unos locos…

-Hiroshi: Sé que se molestó porque lleve a practicar a Issei antes que usted, pero con todo esto quizás pueda entrenarlo un poco.

-Rias: De acuerdo, por cierto, ya debe venir por aquí.

-Hiroshi: ¿Quién?

Repentinamente ven una cierta chica de cabellos rubios con ojos verdes acercándose con una especie de bandeja que tenía conteniendo limones y miel mientras dice:

-¡Issei-san! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-Issei: ¡Asia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asia: Sucede que Buchou-san me pidió que le ayudara en su entrenamiento, pero…

Repentinamente Asia ve como Hiroshi e Issei estaban todos maltratados como si hubiera pasado algo mientras exclama:

-¡¿Pero ustedes dos se encuentran bien?!

-Rias: Tal vez piensas que se enfrentaron ante un enemigo, Asia. Pero en realidad estaban entrenando.

-Asia (sorprendida): ¡¿Entrenando?!

-Hiroshi: Si. Issei quiere hacerse más fuerte para afrontar más peligros, ya que nunca se sabe si tiene el poder suficiente para proteger a alguien importante, en especial a ustedes dos.

-Rias: En especial a…

-Asia: ¿Nosotras dos?

-Issei: Ya que me he decidido, no es que siga deseando algo que quiero, pero si veo lastimar a alguien que me importe, no puedo estar de brazos cruzados.

Al escuchar eso, Rias y Asia se sonrojan por lo que acaba de mencionar Issei, pero repentinamente escuchan a Hiroshi decir:

-Tal parece que no entrenaremos más, Issei.

-Issei: Es verdad, sino haríamos preocuparlas más de la cuenta.

-Hiroshi: Ni que lo digas. Ah, Asia-chan, disculpa la molestia, ¿pero puedes hacernos el favor de sanar nuestras heridas?

-Asia: ¡Ah, sí!

Mientras que Asia ha curado a Issei, ahora hace su poder en Hiroshi quien dice:

-Pero no me esperaba que estuvieran por aquí cerca.

-Rias: Sucede que iba a entrenar a Issei y lo fui a buscar a su casa, pero como no se encontraba ahí, me recibió su madre diciéndome que estaba en un parque cercano de allá.

-Hiroshi: Es que íbamos entrenando por zonas, haciendo varios puntos en común.

-Issei: Que nos permitiera bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa.

-Asia: Pero, ¿cuáles lugares fueron?

Repentinamente la pantalla holográfica del reloj se activa haciendo aparecer a Karina mientras dice:

-Primero fue cerca del departamento de Hiroshi, quien tuvo que recomendarle a Issei a hacer un trote de 10 kilómetros con una llanta amarrada a su cuerpo.

-Rias: ¡¿Amarrada a su cuerpo?!

-Issei: Quería hacer un trote normal, pero Hiroshi-san me recomendó eso, así puedo tener velocidad y aumentar mi resistencia.

-Karina: Luego de eso, hicieron práctica de movimientos de pelea. Hoy era un encuentro amistoso, pero parece que no tuvo nada de ello.

-Rias: Literalmente.

Luego de que Asia curara las heridas de Hiroshi, este se levanta ya sano mientras dice:

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a clases, Issei.

-Rias: No sin antes que nos acompañes un momento, Hiroshi-san. Hay algo que quiero mostrarles que tenemos que ir a la casa de Issei.

Mientras que Hiroshi e Issei quedan con una gran sensación de duda por lo que acaba de decir Rias, quien lidera el camino junto a los dos chicos y con Asia quienes llegan hasta que llegan a la casa del castaño quien ve que en la entrada de su casa hay bastantes cajas que lo dejan sorprendido y al agente tras notar eso dice:

-No sé qué tipo de correo usan los demonios, pero más bien parece que se dará una mudanza.

-Rias: En efecto, a partir de hoy Asia se mudara contigo Issei.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Eh?!

Pero repentinamente Rias siente una gran energía que proviene de Hiroshi y es parecida a la situación de la iglesia mientras dice:

-¿Es en serio sobre lo que dice, Rias-san?

-Rias: Si. Ya que Asia me pidió que fuera a un lugar que fuera una persona conocida para ella, y por favor, Hiroshi-san. (Mientras suelta un aura demoniaca) ¿No quiere verme como su enemiga?

Al ver como esas dos auras comienzan a chocar, Issei tiembla de miedo por lo que nota, pero repentinamente ve que Hiroshi se calma mientras dice:

-En parte tiene razón, ya que Asia necesita un lugar en donde pueda sentirse en familia. Además, tendré otro motivo por pasar por aquí.

-Asia: ¿El qué?

-Hiroshi: Que parece que visitaré más seguido la casa de Issei.

-Rias: ¿Y eso es un motivo egoísta? No creo que haga molestia por…

-Issei: Lo entiendo, Buchou.

-Rias (sorprendida): ¡Issei!

-Issei: Sabe cómo soy y debe también ayudarme a entrenar, además, esto es algo aparte que le había pedido.

Mientras que Hiroshi ve como Issei y Rias meten las cajas de Asia adentro de la casa, dejando al agente que vigile algunas que se quedaron por fuera para que ayude al mismo tiempo que dice en su mente:

 _Pero también tiene esto otro motivo para que deba seguir poniendo a Issei en entrenamiento especial._

Mediante una mirada al pasado, se nota a Hiroshi que estaba en una reunión dentro de la oficina de Kana sobre el reporte que le había dado con anterioridad sobre lo ocurrido en la iglesia, luego de leerlo por completo, la directora de la JNSA dice:

- _Bien redactado está tu reporte, Hiroshi. Tal parece que se ha tenido tiempo con lo de todos los asesinatos de las Sacred Gears y tambien se vinculan de diversos asesinatos inconclusos que la policía local no pudo investigar._

-Hiroshi: _Tambien creo que debemos hacer especial hincapié a que se atrape a Freed Sellzen._

-Kana: _Me había comentado Shizuka sobre ese tipo. Con todos los elementos que ambos me señalaron, perfectamente ira a pagar una larga condena._

-Hiroshi: _Pero hasta por los momentos se mantiene oculto y necesitamos saber en dónde se encuentra para atraparlo._

-Kana: _Es cierto, por eso ya hemos desbancado a diversos grupos de sacerdotes a ver si nos pueden ayudar en el caso._

-Hiroshi: _¿Cabe la posibilidad de vincular con alguna persona de la iglesia?_

-Kana: _Ahora que lo mencionas, pronto vendrá un cardenal directamente de la Ciudad del Vaticano, quizás pueda ayudarnos. Y el otro punto es…_

Repentinamente muestra la solicitud de Hiroshi de incluir a Issei dentro de la agencia mientras que Kana dice:

- _¿Quieres incluir a este joven a la agencia, Hiroshi?_

-Hiroshi: _Sé que es una locura lo que pido, pero de la manera que va, no creo que vaya a ser fuerte, necesitara un apoyo en particular hasta que esté listo para entrar en acción._

-Kana: _He visto que de alguna manera quieres ayudarlo, ya que fue de alguna manera tu culpa de que se convierta en un demonio ahora. Aunque pensé que tenían alas, cola y cuernos como nos ha mostrado la historia antigua._

-Hiroshi: _No es como lo piensa, Kana-san. Ya que no son esos seres que quieren crear desastres porque quieren._

-Kana: _Bueno, lo pensaré un tiempo y te diré si Hyoudou-kun podrá entrar a nuestra agencia, ya que hay ciertos puestos libres, hasta que puede ser tu compañero en diversas misiones._

Y desde ese entonces, Hiroshi no ha sabido nada sobre la inclusión de Issei a la agencia mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Sé que el proceso de aceptación será algo largo, pero quiero ver si Issei puede afrontar el mundo donde puedo pelear. Ya como vi el suyo y lo ayude…_

Pero su pensamiento es cortado con la voz de Rias diciendo:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿puede meter a la casa esas cajas? Solo faltan esas.

-Issei: Perdone, Hiroshi-san. Es que mis padres se emocionaron que Asia va estar en casa con nosotros, ya que querían que tuviera una hermana o una hija desde hace tiempo.

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, no me quiero que me tilden de flojo por no haberlos ayudado con la mudanza.

De ahí, Hiroshi comienza a agarrar las cajas provenientes de donde vivía antes Asia para que este en la casa de Issei en conjunto con sus padres para hacerla sentir que está en una verdadera familia.

* * *

En otro lugar completamente distinto a Kuoh, se llega a ver una nave espacial que aterriza mientras el hombre que piloteaba la nave pone los pies en el piso mientras dice:

-¿Conque este planeta es La Tierra? Es muy parecido al planeta Durivant.

Mientras comienza ver el horizonte ve a una ciudad cercana donde se encuentra, saca un aparato mientras dice:

-Con este localizador, aunque pudiera estar en su forma de alma de datos, podré encontrarla en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre en este lugar.

Y de repente, el localizador da una señal no muy lejana en donde ese misterioso hombre se encuentra, prepara su espada en su cintura mientras dice:

-Solo espere un poco más, princesa. Ya pronto la tendremos de vuelta en el frente de batalla.

Y de ahí, comienza a caminar no sin antes ocultar su nave espacial con un camuflaje invisible al ojo humano para ir para buscar a esa famosa princesa que quiere buscarla.

* * *

Hablando de princesas, la princesa de la destrucción carmesí, Rias Gremory se encuentra dentro de la casa club junto con su clan y dice:

-Bien, como ya estamos todos, debemos preparar a nuestros nuevos miembros a buscar sus familiares.

-Issei: ¿Familiares?

-Akeno: Si. Cada miembro de un clan debe tener su familiar.

-Asia: ¿Cada uno de los miembros?

-Rias: Si, por cierto, Issei.

Repentinamente Issei ve la misma chica que le dio el papel que le resultó ser el diagrama mágico para que este se convirtiera en un demonio mientras dice:

-Esa chica…

-Rias: Sé que te resulta familiar, ya que fue que te diera el diagrama, pero…

Con una nube densa de polvo se convierte en una especie de murciélago mientras Rias dice:

-Esta es mi familiar.

-Issei: Vaya…

Y con un sello mágico, Akeno hace aparecer una criaturita verde con un ojo y un cuerno mientras dice:

-Este es el mío.

Repentinamente se aparece una especie de gatito blanco que está en las manos de Koneko mientras Issei dice:

-Entonces ese debe ser el de Koneko-chan.

Repentinamente Yuuto hace aparecer una especie de ave pequeña con diversos colores mientras dice:

-Y este es el mío, Issei-kun.

-Issei (un tanto molesto): No era necesario que me lo mostraras, pero bueno…

-Asia (con duda): Pero, Buchou-san, ¿cómo obtendremos un familiar?

-Rias: Tenemos que ir al bosque especial, encontrarnos con el Maestro de los Familiares para que nos facilite uno. Pero debemos esperar una noche de luna llena para ir para allá.

-Issei: ¿Una noche de luna llena? Revise en un calendario que dentro de unos días habrá una.

-Rias: ¡Perfecto! Pero solo nos queda esperar…

Repentinamente se escucha que la puerta de la sala ha sido tocada, Akeno la abre y se nota a un gran grupo que va entrando al lugar mientras dice:

-Ara, ara. Es bueno tener su presencia, Sona-sama.

-Sona: El gusto es mío, Akeno-san. Solo paseaba por aquí al ver como esta mi amiga de la infancia.

-Rias: Vaya, Sona, parece que tu clan tambien tiene nuevos miembros.-Sona: Lo mismo digo, Rias.

-Issei: Buchou, ¿usted conoce a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

-Rias: Si. Es una de mis amigas de la infancia, que a la vez es una de mis grandes rivales.

-Sona: Seguro me conocen como Shitori Sona, pero el apellido es un alias, mi verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri.

-Issei: ¿Sitri?

-Rias: Ella es parte de la familia Sitri. Pero mis modales, Sona, te presento a Hyoudou Issei, mi peón y a Asia Argento, mi nueva alfil.

-Sona: Un gusto, tambien tengo un nuevo sirviente para mi clan.

-Un gusto, soy Saji Genshiro, soy el nuevo peón de Sona-sama.

-Asia: Un gusto, Saji-san.

-Genshiro: El gusto es mío, Argento-san.

-Issei: Parece ser bueno, espero como peones que somos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Pero Genshiro rechaza el saludo de Issei mientras exclama:

-¡No quiero ni debo tener nada contigo, pervertido! ¡Es más, debes irte de aquí!

-Sona: Saji, debes saber que él tiene los 8 peones de Rias.

-Genshiro (sorprendido): ¿Los ocho peones? Significa que, ¿él derroto al ángel caído?

-Sona: Si. Y veo que quieres familiares a tus nuevos sirvientes, Rias.

-Rias: Y parece que quieres lo mismo, ¿no?

-Sona: Me parece bien que tengamos una competencia, ya que aún no podemos hacerlo por medio de un Rating Game.

-Rias: ¿Y cómo será nuestra forma de juego?

-Sona: Como una competencia deportiva, ya diré las reglas ya que es entre nuestros clanes.

Y justo cuando Sona y su clan se marchaba, Genshiro dice:

-A decir verdad, vine aquí por los rumores que escuche de Kaichou que tuvieron ayuda de alguien aparte, y que recientemente vi a su peón con alguien en un vehículo en estos días.

-Rias: Es cierto que tuvimos ayuda cuando combatimos a los ángeles caídos, pero, ¿por qué le interesa tu peón que el mío vaya con alguien en un vehículo?

-Sona: Es que se sorprendió que uno de los estudiantes más infames de la academia tenga un chofer.

Mientras que algunos del clan de Rias suelta una risa, ella le cuenta a Sona con lujos y detalles lo que ha pasado, no únicamente desde ese incidente con los ángeles caídos, sino desde antes de que Issei y Asia se unieran al clan de la pelirroja llevando algo en común entre las dos demonios.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí no más, ya que llegamos a este punto, el cap 10 solo tendrá unos retoques ya que necesitaban desde hace tiempo para ya de lleno pueda subir el cap 11, nos vemos...**


	10. Archivo 10: Preparar y familiar

**¡¿QUÉ HAY CHICOS?! Ya llegamos al 10mo capitulo de Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter! No saben cuanto hago por hacer esto, y de paso, casi ya medio año que he comenzado a publicar en FanFiction, aunque me han gustado diversas historias por este medio e incluso me ayudaron para tener la inspiración para realizar nuevas historias, aunque no soy un escritor novato ya que hice más de 50 capitulos de una historia que para mi tendrá un fuerte cariño en mi corazón.**

 **En este episodio, voy a cerrar parcialmente este mini arco ya que lo tenia previsto desde el comienzo, aunque queria culminarlo en este, pero ya seria aumento de limite de paginas, pero algo es ya seguro es que ese personaje que viene del espacio aparecerá a partir de este ep, e incluso comienzan nuevos misterios y algo que dejare para el siguiente episodio, ¿qué será?**

 **Hasta aquí debo poner el freno de mano ya que no quiero decir algo inapropiado (spoilers) y quiero seguir haciendo esto, pero tambien hay otras historias que dan vueltas en mi cabeza, pero ya basta de entrenerlos con con cosas sin sentido, así que... A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

* * *

Dentro de la sede de la JNSA, vemos a Hiroshi quien está en la cafetería de la agencia con Jirou y Keita mientras disfrutan una comida, pero repentinamente se les une Shizuka diciendo:

-Parece que sí que hay trabajo con ese sacerdote…

-Keita: Sí que es bueno ese papanatas para esconderse.

-Jirou: No sabemos todavía si está ocultándose porque quiere o está tramando algo más grande.

-Hiroshi: Ya me había comunicado con diversas jefaturas de Tokio a ver si podemos encontrarlo, pero no se ha sabido nada de ese tipo.

-Shizuka: Diablos, esto se ha vuelto muy confuso.

Repentinamente en la mesa en donde estaban ellos, se les une Kana quien tambien tiene una comida mientras dice:

-Disculpen, me quiero unir un momento a su grupo.

-Hiroshi: ¡Directora! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Kana: Como usualmente esta es la hora de almuerzo, ustedes van hacia otro lado para comer, pero me parece una rareza que se encuentren en la cafetería.

-Jirou: Es que aun sabiendo que ese criminal esta suelto por ahí, no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

-Kana: Lo sé muy bien, por eso hable con los superiores sobre el caso y me dijeron que hasta Freed Sellzen llegue aparecer en cualquier lugar de Kuoh, e incluso de Japón, el caso se mantendrá congelado.

Repentinamente los miembros restantes de la mesa a una sola voz dijeron sorprendidos por esa orden de su directora que los oficiales que estaban en el lugar tambien se sorprendieron:

-¡¿Qué el caso se mantendrá congelado hasta que ese criminal aparezca?!

-Kana: Tal como lo escucharon, sé que están haciendo todo lo posible para detener al criminal, pero estamos moviéndonos en círculos sin encontrar algo a cambio.

-Keita: Si lo dice con esa manera, no queda de otra.

-Hiroshi: Pero, recuerden que nos estamos encarando ante un criminal despiadado, que con solo pensar que una simple alma inocente se hace amigo de un demonio, él no se detendrá hasta haber pisoteado su espíritu creyendo que es su forma de dar bendiciones.

-Shizuka: Y no solo eso, tambien estuvo a punto de violar a Asia-chan justo antes de que Hiroshi llegara.

-Jirou: Sí estuviste en ese momento, ¿por qué no lo detuviste, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: ¿Qué iba a hacer, dices? ¡No podía dejar que ese tipejo hacia lo que ese entonces estaba haciendo! Sé que fue un fallo grave el que no pudiera detenerlo y llevarlo a la jefatura para retenerlo. Pero no podía dejarlo sin que tuviera su merecido, y de paso que no podía dejar que Asia siga estando con ese tipo y que estaba siendo usada como una herramienta viviente.

-Kana: Entiendo eso, Hiroshi. Pero…

-Keita: Kana-san, si no hubiera hecho eso, no fuera a encontrar con los verdaderos culpables de los asesinatos en serie.

-Jirou: Y de paso comenzamos a buscar a cualquier grupo que se encuentre vinculado entre esos asesinatos.

-Shizuka: Ya sabemos lo que pueden hacer los que siguen de los tres bandos, pero hay que dejarlos en claro que no somos piezas de juego.

-Kana: Me gusta su actitud, pero deben guardarla hasta que vuelva a aparecer ese criminal.

Mientras que los miembros se levantan, ya iban a retirarse a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, pero Kana dice:

-Hiroshi-kun, antes de que te marches de la cafetería, quiero hablar contigo, y es algo muy importante.

-Hiroshi (quien veía un momento a sus acompañantes en la mesa): Luego los alcanzo y seguimos hablando.

Mediante que los demás asientan con la cabeza sobre la indicación de Hiroshi, este se queda en la mesa con Kana y dice:

-Quería hablar contigo sobre la inclusión de Hyoudou Issei a la agencia.

-Hiroshi: Solo quería ver si pudieran incluir a Issei ya que puede ser un guerrero, un excelente agente y alguien que pueda demostrar su fuerza.

-Kana: Sobre ello… (Y Kana deja una especie de sobre) los superiores te han dejado dentro de este sobre sobre esa solicitud.

-Hiroshi (algo nervioso): No sé lo que me espera, pero sí es de los superiores… Alto, pensé que era de su mandato la agencia, Kana-san.

-Kana: Es verdad que soy la directora, pero el comité líder se encuentran en Tokio.

-Hiroshi: ¿En Tokio? He pensado que esta es la sede principal.

-Kana: Digamos que es una fachada, después se muestra la verdadera, está en algunos metros bajo tierra.

Mientras que Hiroshi pensaba las palabras de Kana, no podía creer que existiera una base bajo tierra, pero eso lo pensará en otro momento, ya que abrió la carta y en una hoja leyó todo el contenido de la carta que citaba lo siguiente:

Estimado agente Saito Hiroshi-san:

Hemos leído su solicitud por parte de la directora Kayano, y le comunicamos lo siguiente: en vista de que Hyoudou Issei todavía es un estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria, no podemos incluirlo a tiempo completo a la agencia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y que pueda culminar sus estudios en ese tiempo de rango.

Repentinamente Hiroshi se sorprende porque parece que aceptaron a Issei para que entrara a la agencia, pero al mismo tiempo no puede estar a tiempo completo, ya que todavía es menor de edad y que sigue cursando el segundo año de la secundaria en la Academia Kuoh, pero seguía leyendo el documento dentro de la carta que le fue entregada por Kana.

No obstante, sabemos que en el caso que estabas trabajando, el chico fue asesinado y fue reencarnado como un demonio por lo que nos comentó Kana en su momento, no esperábamos que algo así fuese a suceder, entendemos que no llegaste a tiempo para rescatarlo, pero así es el destino. Ahora debes concentrarte en lo que te depara el ahora. Dentro del sobre tienes una tarjeta con un número telefónico que puedas contactar a uno de los superiores del comité para que puedes hablar sobre algo, eso sí, teniendo en cuenta la importancia y urgencia de que nos comuniques.

Y dentro del sobre cómo lo se citó en la cara, había una tarjeta de presentación con un número telefónico que podría comunicarse con el nombre de Kanzaki Haruto quien dejara en ella dentro del sobre, al terminar de leerla, Hiroshi coloca la tarjeta en su cartera para guardarla a su bolsillo mientras que Kana dice:

-¿Y qué te dijeron el comité en esa carta?

-Hiroshi: Tal parece que aceptaron que Issei entre a la agencia.

-Kana (sorprendida): ¡¿Lo aceptaron?!

-Hiroshi: Pero… no será a tiempo completo.

-Kana: Sabía que mantendrían a Issei un tiempo más, no podemos ponerlo en misiones tan fuertes, y de paso que sigue estudiando.

-Hiroshi: Le falta todavía un tiempo para que se gradué en la Academia, eso fue lo que me dijeron por la carta que me dieron, hasta un número telefónico.

-Kana: ¡¿En serio lo dices?! ¡Muéstramelo si es verdad!

Al decir eso Kana, Hiroshi le muestra la tarjeta que tiene el número de uno de los superiores que la directora se sorprende y diga:

Es raro que un agente como tú puedas tener un número para contactar a los superiores del comité, ¿cómo lo harás?

-Hiroshi: Lo sabré a su debido momento. No creo que espere ese superior que lo fuera a llamar ahora mismo.

-Kana: Tienes razón, pero habrá algo que quieras que se haga rápidamente, ¿no?

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi lo medita por un momento, pero recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el padre de Karina, el rey del planeta Duriant, Turdot y unas palabras de aquel hombre se le hacían un fuerte eco en la mente del agente quien recuerda en una mirada al pasado.

 _Debo avisarte que pronto aparecerá un aliado del planeta, pero te aviso que pronto sabrán que tienes a mi hija, y espero que la protejas hasta con tu vida._ (Luego de que le diera su resolución a Turdot) _Bien dicho, tienes mi aprobación, chico. Quién sabe si te podrás ser alguien que podrías ser el acompañante sentimental de mi hija._

Al terminar su mirada al pasado, Hiroshi levemente se sonroja por a quien se estaba refiriendo esa mirada al pasado y sabiendo a que podría hacer referencia lo que dijo en la carta.

-Karina…

Era el nombre que decía Hiroshi mientras que su cara estaba algo sonrojada por lo que pensaba, y de alguna manera pensaba el agente que pueden ayudar por su cuenta sobre por su cuenta y sus conocimientos pueden ayudar a despertarla con su alma ya fuera del reloj ya que su cuerpo todavía se mantiene en estado de suspensión dentro de la agencia, repentinamente Kana dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi-kun?

-Hiroshi: ¡Ah, nada, directora! Con esto de los superiores del comité que no me esperaba el que Issei pueda ser integrado a la agencia, aunque no sé cómo se lo tomen sus conocidos.

-Kana: Me imagino que tienes que tienes que decirle, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Lo diré a su debido tiempo. No creo que ahora sea necesario que se lo mencione, ¿qué sucedería si le digo en frente de sus amigos?

-Kana: Veo que estas siendo algo precavido en esto, pero tienes razón, no sabemos lo que pueda suceder, vas ahora al Pit, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Si, ya que he visto algunas cosas desde ahí vinculadas al caso, además que ayudo a Issei a entrenar.

-Kana: ¿Lo ayudas a entrenar, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Pero no para ser agente aún, ya que tiene un buen camino que debe recorrer.

-Kana: En eso tienes razón. Ahora puedes retirarte, Hiroshi-kun.

Mientras que Hiroshi se levanta, agradece la compañía de Kana, quien tambien se retira de la mesa para irse a su oficina y seguir revisando otros casos vinculados dentro de la agencia.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 10: Preparar y familiar:_**

Repentinamente de vuelta en la Academia Kuoh, más con exactitud dentro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, Rias y su clan le han comentado un pequeño secreto que han ocultado a sus invitados, el Consejo Estudiantil de dicha academia liderados por Sona Sitri quien tomo el alias de Shitori Sona dentro del mundo humano y en sorpresa solo pudo decir lo siguiente:

-¡¿QUÉ DICES, RIAS?! ¡¿Saito Hiroshi fue la persona quien los ayudo ante los ángeles caidos?!

-Saji: Disculpe, Kaichou, ¿quién es esa persona por ese hombre?

-Tsubaki: Saji, me imagino que no sabes quién es esa persona, sucede que previo a que Hyoudou fuera el nuevo peón de Rias, dos agentes especiales vinieron por un caso que de alguna manera pensaban que se vinculaba aquí.

-Sona: Uno de esos agentes que provino para esa reunión era Saito Hiroshi. Que de alguna manera supo lo que sucedía en ese momento, tratábamos de persuadir para que se uniera a mi clan, pero parece que le llamo un familiar haciendo justo la pregunta y saliera de la sala.

Repentinamente Rias se sorprende ya que pensaba que era la única de todos los demonios en el planeta, más con fuerza en Kuoh quien había pedido a Hiroshi que se uniera a su respectivo clan mientras dice:

-¡Pero no creí que fueras a reclutar a Hiroshi para tu clan!

-Tsubaki: No íbamos a dejar que alguien como él fuera nuestro enemigo.

-Sona: Además que sabe todo lo referente de las tres fracciones, pero sí que a veces se emociona con cosas humanas triviales.

Repentinamente los presentes no sabían que cosas emocionaba a Hiroshi, pero Koneko recordó lo ocurrido ese día y dice:

-Cuando Hiroshi-san corrió con su Mustang dentro de la academia.

-Issei: ¡Aun recuerdo eso! ¡Sí que fue un verdadero espectáculo que Hiroshi-san fuera quien pisaba el acelerador de ese auto!

-Saji: ¡Es verdad! Hasta vi una discusión de unos amigos que pensaban que era un Camaro en vez de un Mustang.

-Yuuto: ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hiroshi-san con lo que se encuentran ustedes aquí?

-Sona: Habíamos escuchado esos rumores, pero quiero ver si son ciertos…

-Akeno: Pero no sabemos en donde se encuentra Hiroshi-san.

-Tsubaki: ¿No lo saben?

-Issei: Por diversos motivos se encuentra trabajando.

-Sona: No me importa, lo esperaré hasta el final de la tarde, luego de ver si es cierto esos rumores. Rias, tenemos que hablar.

-Rias: Me parece bien, ya que no saben lo que puede hacer Hiroshi.

-Sona: Bueno chicos, nos retiramos.

Mientras que Rias y su clan ven como Sona y su respectivo clan se retira ya que no quieren esperar a ver al agente en acción, aunque dejando una conversación pendiente de que quien ira a buscar los familiares para sus nuevos sirvientes.

* * *

Hablando de Hiroshi, este se está moviendo por la autopista con el Ford Focus RS que eligió para ser su medio de transporte hace unos días, pero aún tenía la noticia clara de que Hyoudou Issei será parte de la agencia, más no de tiempo completo haciendo que tenga un dilema como el que se nota en la mirada al pasado que tiene mientras conduce, en ella le comenta a Keita, Jirou y a Shizuka la conversación que tuvo con Kana más la carta que certifica la validación de incluir al joven demonio como un agente, y Shizuka dice:

- _No me esperaba que Hyoudou-kun ya fuera a integrarse dentro de la agencia._

-Jirou: _Ni yo, aunque debería conocerlo y darle la noticia._

-Hiroshi: _Voy a dársela, pero cuando sea el momento oportuno. Issei puede ser un buen agente ya que tiene un gran potencial._

-Keita: _¿Pero no te parece mejor que lo traigas a la agencia?_

-Hiroshi: _Aún no, me parece muy pronto que sepa que ya está dentro de la agencia._

-Shizuka: _Hiroshi-kun tiene razón, hay que mostrarle el momento indicado cuando él puede estar listo._

-Hiroshi: _Es verdad, pero al fin y al cabo hay que ver su decisión._

Mientras que Hiroshi culmina su mirada al pasado, sigue conduciendo su vehículo hasta que llega a los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh mientras que en su mente dice:

 _No sé si Issei estará dentro de su club o habrá salido ya directo a su casa para descansar, pero debo ver si se encuentra aquí para pasarle la noticia._

Al llegar hasta la entrada que da acceso hasta el Pit, Hiroshi detiene su Ford Focus RS justo delante de la puerta del lugar mencionado mediante sale del vehículo, pero saca su Zelblader como si estuviera apuntando a alguien pero nadie se aparecía por los momentos mientras que Karina por la pantalla holográfica circular dice:

-¿Qué te sucede, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: He sentido que alguien nos has estado siguiendo o nos estaba esperando desde que llegamos cerca.

-Karina: ¿Crees que sea un enemigo, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, pero es algo inquietante que alguien que no conozca me esté vigilando. El detalle es que no sabemos en donde esta…

Repentinamente Hiroshi escucha una pisada que rompe una rama pequeña no muy lejos de donde se encuentra el agente, que con su arma dispara pensando que se encuentra quien lo ha estado observando mientras dice:

-Ese disparo fue de advertencia, el siguiente será definitivo si no das la cara.

Repentinamente ve Hiroshi dos manos que se levantan, pero mientras que observa a alguien que es conocido para el agente, y era nada más y nada menos que Hyoudou Issei quien dice:

-¡Espere, Hiroshi-san! ¡No vengo como enemigo!

-Hiroshi: Aprende a ocultarte bien, pensé que había un enemigo casi por donde estabas.

-Issei: A decir verdad, vine por aquí porque estaba algo aburrido ya que las clases se acabaron.

-Hiroshi: ¿Y quién será que me veía a la distancia?

-Issei: ¿Crees que es alguien que tiene como enemigo?

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, solo vine porque quiero descansar, no es que vaya a suceder algo ahora.

-Issei: De seguro es algo que tiene que ver con la agencia, ¿no?

De repente, Hiroshi se detiene momentáneamente de lo que iba a decir mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Diablos, por poco y suelto la boca, menos mal que Issei está solo por aquí, ya que tengo que decirle sobre que entro a la agencia, pero mi preocupación es que si Rias llega a enterarse…_

Y Hiroshi comienza a imaginarse como sería su misión con Issei quien se prepara con algunas municiones y bocadillos mientras dice:

- _Hiroshi-san, ¿cuánto tiempo nos tomara este trabajo?_

-Hiroshi: _No lo sé, Issei, pero preparémonos para la ocasión. Nos mencionaron que ese tipo es uno de los más buscados por la ciudad, así que podemos capturarlo si es que llega a aparecer._

-Karina: (Por medio de una pantalla de televisor): _Ya el objetivo está en movimiento, chicos._

-Hiroshi (Quien coloca sus armas dentro de su chaqueta): _Es la hora de ganarse el pan, Issei._

-Issei (quien se ponía una especie de chaqueta de gabardina): _Si lo dice, no tenemos más que averiguar lo que sucede… además que ese tipo ya debe estar metido tras las rejas._

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi sonríe ya que sabe que Issei está más que listo para la acción, pero justo cuando salen del lugar donde se preparaban y tomar camino hacia el lugar donde está su objetivo, un sello mágico revelando a Rias y su clan evitando que los dos hombres vayan a su trabajo. En otro momento que se imaginó el agente trabajando con el joven demonio, ellos están cerca de una puerta persiguiendo a una persona o un grupo que está siendo buscado mientras que Issei ve a su compañero en la misión y ve que pone un dedo en su boca en señal de mantener silencio y hace una cuenta regresiva en su mano desde tres hasta cero que golpean la puerta y apuntan sus pistolas para cazar a quien ve a un cierto grupo, pero detrás de ellos, un sello mágico rojo se aparece y Rias con algunas chicas tienen caras de preocupación y molestia e iban a reclamarle el por qué se ha ido con Issei sin avisarle, en fin muchas cosas que puedan molestarle, en especial que con cada caso que pueda vincular a Hiroshi con Issei, la chica demonio pelirroja podría no dejar que salga fácilmente a su peón sin que tenga que reclamar al agente haciendo que ya culminando su visión, Hiroshi coloque una mano en su frente mientras que un preocupado Issei dice:

-¿Qué le sucede, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Sucede que me había imaginado cosas que posiblemente sucedan en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Issei (intrigado): ¿Qué será? ¿Habrá chicas que muestren pechos a usted? ¡Sí es así, invítame cuando tenga esa oportunidad!

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Issei mientras exclama:

-¡Te he dicho que eres demasiado joven para que estés pensando como un viejo verde! Al fin y al cabo me darán varias cosas y creo que sé cuál sería un constante común.

-Issei (quien pone sus manos cerca de la zona en donde Hiroshi le dio el golpe): ¿El qué, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: El que tendré muchos dolores de cabeza, pero vamos al Pit.

-Issei: Antes que nada, quiero avisarle algo, Hiroshi-san. ¿Conoce usted al Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia?

-Hiroshi: Si. Conozco a Shitori Sona-san y a Shirna Tsubaki-san, quienes son la presidenta y vice-presidenta respectivamente, ¿qué sucede con ello?

-Issei: Es que vinieron al club con el grupo, pero lo que me sorprendió es que parece que había rumores de que lo chantajeaba para que fueras mi chofer.

-Hiroshi: ¡El que dijo eso, es un reverendo cabeza hueca! Sabes que tenemos una grata amistad, Issei. Aunque…

-Issei: No lo diga, aun piensa que es culpable de lo que me paso para que sea un demonio. Volviendo al tema, uno de los nuevos miembros tambien escucho de alguien que elimino a un demonio renegado y a los cuervos.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): Espera, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que ese consejo estudiantil tambien son demonios?

-Issei: Si, ¿por qué lo pregunta, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi (quien se pone a pensarlo): Rias me había dicho antes que dentro de la academia tiene una compañera demonio, si mal no recuerdo.

-Issei: Si, y resulto ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Repentinamente Hiroshi recuerda la molestia de Karina que tanto como Sona y Tsubaki le iban a incluir al agente en algo sin su consentimiento, de ahí el agente ve directamente con signos de molestia a Issei quien asustado dice:

-¿Ahora que le sucede, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Issei, no creo que hayas sido quien le comentara lo ocurrido.

-Issei: ¡No fui yo! ¡Buchou fue quien le comento a Sona-kaichou sobre lo que ha pasado mucho antes de que me uniera al club!

Rápidamente Hiroshi guarda su auto dentro de la cochera del Pit y sale hasta donde se encuentra a Issei mientras que el joven escucha al agente decir:

-Entremos al Pit, sí que lo que me dices es cierto, hay problemas…

Y con la seriedad que se notó en Hiroshi, Issei sin decir una palabra lo acompaña hasta entrar en el Pit, sin saber que un murciélago de aspecto extraño observo todo lo que estaba sucediendo y va hasta una cierta casa cerca de unos árboles que se encuentra el Pit, y llega a una sala, exactamente detiene su vuelo hasta un escritorio que en cerca del mismo estaba sentada una cierta chica pelirroja demonio que escucho todo lo que decía mientras dice:

-Perfecto, ya debemos avisarle a Sona.

Al decir eso, repentinamente se abre la puerta, Rias ve que Akeno entra a la sala mientras dice:

-Tal parece que la persona que esperaba Sona-sama ha llegado.

-Rias: Aunque es una sorpresa que Issei vaya al Pit. Pero eso será para otro momento. Ahora debemos llamar a Sona y su clan para que conozca al verdadero Hiroshi.

-Akeno: Pero Buchou, ¿no cree que hizo algo precipitado en contarle? Ya que Hiroshi le había pedido que no se pase la voz sobre su trabajo a cualquier conocido.

-Rias: Con humanos sí, pero no conto que puedo decirlo a cualquier demonio.

-Akeno: Ara, ara… parece que no confió eso Hiroshi-san.

-Rias: Llegara el momento que se lo cuente a mi Onii-sama, pero ahora concentrémonos en lo que quiere Sona y que hará luego que sepa que Hiroshi ha sido la persona quien nos ayudó de manera directa.

-Akeno: Entonces ya debo llamar a los demás, incluso a Sona-sama, Buchou. Ya Issei debe estar con Hiroshi-san, ¿no?

-Rias: Para eso ya debemos movernos, llama a los demás y tambien a Sona y su sequito.

Mientras que Akeno hace la indicación de Rias, la escena se cambia a la sala del Pit, que se nota a Hiroshi con los brazos cruzados pero con un rostro que muestra una clara señal de molestia e Issei que estaba sentado medio pensativo porque sabía previamente que no quería que sucediera algo así y escucha al agente decir:

-Pero lo que no me explico es que Rias le haya contado eso a Shitori-san. Quería evitar totalmente esto, sí llegan a enterarse la agencia que hay una concentración de demonios aquí, el regaño que me van a echar…

-Issei: No creo que sea para tanto, además que Buchou con los demás sabemos el trabajo que haces con la agencia. Además no creo que el asunto fuera a ser grave.

-Hiroshi: Llegara a serlo si hay un posible enemigo, como lo dicen, mantén a tus amigos y aliados cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

-Issei: Aunque ha dicho que no ha querido que quiere ver a Buchou como enemiga, no creo que tenga la misma opinión de Sona-kaichou.

Repentinamente Karina aparece en una pantalla cerca de los chicos y dice:

-¡Pero puede ser molesto como lo dice Hiroshi! No sabemos si ella va a pedir a que se una a su clan sin que de un no por respuesta.

Cuando Karina culmino sus palabras, en la sala dos luces aparecen, una roja y una azul debajo un sello mágico revelando tanto a Rias Gremory y Shitori Sona con su respectivo clan, al notar la gente, Hiroshi dice:

-Llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Issei: Aunque fuera un tiempo de receso, Sona-kaichou dijo que mínimo esperaría hasta el final de la tarde…

-Hiroshi: A ver si esto valdrá la pena, ya que si querían verme…

Mediante que Hiroshi e Issei llegan a donde se encuentran los demonios, Sona y Tsubaki eran las que más estaban impresionadas ya que previamente Hiroshi con su compañero en la agencia le habían pedido un espacio cercano a la academia, pero no esperaban que ya haya una especie de bunker o establecimiento especial para el agente, una chica que está dentro del clan de Sona y dice:

-Kaichou, ¿aquí será donde está presente ese famoso hombre que ayudo al clan de Rias-sama con el asunto de los ángeles caídos?

-Sona: Momo, debe estar aquí, como me lo comento Rias que su peón se encuentra con él…

Repentinamente los presentes ven como Hiroshi e Issei llegan hasta donde se encuentran, pero lo que no se esperaban es que Sona y Tsubaki rápidamente se acercan hasta donde está el agente quien dice:

-¿Así que ustedes dos querían verme?

-Sona: Hiroshi-san, disculpe nuestro deseo egoísta, queríamos saber quién fue la persona que ayudo al grupo de mi amiga Rias. Pero no pensaba que en realidad fuera usted quien ayudara a Rias y su grupo con…

-Hiroshi: No es necesario, además sé que eres un demonio al igual que tu clan.

Sona y Tsubaki se sorprenden por tal revelación que diera Hiroshi, al igual con algunos miembros del clan de Rias, quien sorprendida dice:

-¡¿Cómo supiste eso?!

-Akeno: ¿Sabe que ella es una compañera demonio de Buchou, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Previamente antes de conocerlos, Sona y Tsubaki iban a integrarme a un especie de un grupo con su actitud en la sala del consejo estudiantil que son del grupo, eso fue cuando Karina hizo sonar mi celular y me dijo que no lo hiciera.

De repente, en una pantalla sale Karina exclamando:

-¡Y eso no dejaré que lo hagan! ¡Me prometió que me ayudaría a regresar mi alma a mi cuerpo!

-Sona: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es literalmente imposible!

-Hiroshi: Si lo ponemos en nuestros términos, tanto humanos como de las tres fracciones, pero Karina por diversos motivos se transformó en un alma que puede convertirse en datos y puede entrar de cualquier dispositivo electrónico.

Y Karina hace el ejemplo que menciono Hiroshi que llega hasta una pantalla cerca de los presentes y finalmente hasta el reloj que posee el agente quien activa la pantalla holográfica circular del mismo dispositivo haciendo que todos los demonios, incluyendo Rias y su clan vean tal hecho mientras escuchan al agente decir:

-Mediante de un poder especial que el rey del planeta Duriviant que no sé si todavía se encuentra en una guerra civil por lo que previamente me dijo Karina cuando vio su cuerpo.

-Karina: He tratado de todas las maneras posibles de comunicarme con mi padre, pero se me ha hecho imposible, a pesar de todas las innovaciones que han hecho en la tierra.

-Rias: ¡¿Tu planeta en donde provienes está en guerra?!

-Sona: ¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Hiroshi: Apuesto que a muchos no les agrada como es las forma de trabajar del rey, y siempre habrá idiotas que quieren bajo sus propios intereses el poder que tiene.

-Karina: Y no solo eso, si no que ellos son responsables que mi planeta haya una guerra que parece interminable.

-Akeno: Debe ser parecido a la gran guerra de las tres fracciones.

-Hiroshi: Pero está ocurre en un solo lugar, y es el típico caso de la tiranía contra la lealtad real de un rey noble que se preocupa por su seguidores.

Al notar la tristeza que Karina tiene por ese detalle, además que quiere mucho a su padre, mientras que Hiroshi dice:

-No te preocupes, hallaremos la forma de que regreses a tu cuerpo, y luego a tu planeta…

-Karina: Gracias, Hiroshi…

Luego de ese momento, Sona y Rias estuvieron hablando de lo que planifican mientras que la presidenta da su mirada hacia Hiroshi mientras dice:

-Saito-san, entendemos que has estado en diversos trabajos, casos y misiones difíciles.

-Hiroshi: Al menos sabe lo que he estado lidiando, Shitori-san, ¿o debería decirle Sitri-san?

-Sona (sorprendida): ¡¿Cómo es que lo supiste?!

-Hiroshi: Antes que ustedes llegaran, Issei me comento todo, pero lo que si me molesto es que Rias haya hecho eso sabiendo que no debía decirle libremente a cualquier persona que conozca.

Repentinamente Rias siente la mirada furiosa de Hiroshi quien se ha dado cuenta de su falta a la confianza que le había dado el agente mientras que la chica pelirroja demonio dice:

-Sé que no quería que esto se pase de las manos de todo esto, ya que ninguna persona que conocemos supiera de esto, pero no dijo nada de un demonio…

-Hiroshi (intrigado): Si que hiciste una buena jugada, Rias. Pero quería evitar que el Pit sea un punto de encuentro de demonios. Ya me ha dolido la cabeza en pensar si tu club decide hacer una reunión aquí.

Sona y su clan han quedado con una gran sensación de duda por lo que dijo Hiroshi y ve que Rias dice:

-Sé que no debíamos hacer esto, pero como Sona insistió a hacer esta reunión ya que haremos una competencia.

-Hiroshi: ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa competencia con mi persona?

-Sona: Rias y yo hicimos una apuesta en ella, quien ganara podía ir a un bosque en búsqueda de familiares para nuestros nuevos miembros de nuestros clanes en la próxima noche de luna llena, y también…

Repentinamente Sona se va hasta el agente quien sorprendido escucha a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh exclamar:

-¡Tambien queremos que tú seas parte del clan vencedor de la justa deportiva!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal revelación de Sona, quien no era de dar emociones a las personas, pero Hiroshi se lo tomo mucha calma, estuvo cabizbajo un momento pero levanto su cara con una sonrisa y dice:

-Aunque es muy buena la oferta, igual esta es mi respuesta… (Ahí toma una cara seria) ¡Me niego!

El clan de Sona ven como sorprendidos que su presidenta fuera negada por una persona rechazar la oferta de tal manera, y repentinamente escucha a Rias decir:

-Literalmente fue lo mismo cuando rechazo mi propuesta, Sona.

-Sona: ¿En serio? Y creí que sería buena idea en incluirlo a mi clan…

-Issei: Kaichou, Hiroshi-san tiene sus razones para no incluirse a esto…

-Hiroshi: No me malentiendas, Sona-san. Ya que quiero seguir siendo humano y mostrar lo que puedo ser capaz, eso sí, pueden preguntarme todo lo que les tenga en dudas.

Al escuchar eso, Sona sonríe y pone su mirada en Rias mientras dice:

-Pero nuestra competencia seguirá en pie, mañana iniciamos.

-Rias: Entonces, nos veremos mañana…

Mientras que los dos clanes se desaparecen del Pit. Hiroshi se sienta en un mueble que está cerca de una mesa y se pasa la mano por su cuello como si se estuviera dando un masaje de alivio luego de esta reunión peculiar con dos grupos de demonios jóvenes que no se esperaba, Karina va en su forma de alma de datos hacia una pantalla mientras dice:

-Sí que te toco algo difícil, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Bueno, ellos tendrán su competencia aparte. Aunque no pensaba que Sona quería que me uniera a su clan desde que inicie el caso…

-Karina: Bueno, solo queda ver ese famoso encuentro deportivo entre los dos grupos.

-Hiroshi: Aunque siento que se pasaran de las manos.

De ahí, Hiroshi vuelve a la computadora para seguir revisando las diversas noticias, algunos juegos y carreras de autos que estaban pasando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes miran en júbilo como estaba dándose un partido de tenis entre las dos grandes Onee-samas, Rias Gremory e Himejima Akeno, quienes son parte del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ante Shitori Sona y Shinra Tsubaki, aunque demostraban auras ya que no querían perder, desde su punto de distancia cerca del Pit mientras dice:

-¿Pero qué están haciendo ellas? Sí que le gusta llamar la atención de los demás…

-Karina: Que se le hace, Hiroshi. Además, ellas tienen esa competencia para ver si ganan ese familiar.

-Hiroshi: Esta bien en ellos, pero…

-Karina (quien se alerta): ¡Hiroshi, cuidado!

Repentinamente, Hiroshi se mueve a un lado ya que vio a una persona desconocida con una espada que iba a atacarlo, rápidamente el agente muestra una Zelblader mientras dice:

-¿Así que debes ser alguien enviado por Freed, no?

-Persona desconocida: No sé de quién me estás hablando, pero veo que estabas hablando con alguien, ¿sabes dónde está la princesa?

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¿Princesa?

Repentinamente Hiroshi lo piensa y hay dos personas que tienen ese título, una es Rias, pero como ella se encuentra haciendo su competencia con Sona, la única que se encuentra libre y que tiene ese título resulta ser la persona que el agente dice en su mente.

- _¡Este tipo debe estar buscando a Karina! ¡No le dejare el gusto, ya que prometí protegerla ante cualquier costo! ¡Eso me lo juré y tambien lo prometí a su padre!_

Y rápidamente Hiroshi dispara con la Zelblader hacia el espadachín que muestra un escudo para protegerse de los disparos laser que venían hacia él, sin avisar, teniendo la otra Zelblader en su mano libre con el modo de katana laser mientras dice:

-¡No te lo diré por nada de este mundo! ¡No dejare que la lleves sin motivo alguno para que le fueras a hacer daño!

Mientras que se defiende de los constantes ataques de espadas de ese caballero con la katana laser, Hiroshi escucha a su contrincante decir:

-Interesante, parece que puedes dominar esas armas sin mucho problema, pero quiero ver si sigues mi ritmo de batalla…

-Hiroshi: ¿Quieres apostar en eso?

-Caballero: Inténtalo…

Y tanto ese caballero con la espada ataca a Hiroshi que se defendía con una de las Zelbladers que posee en modo de katana laser mientras que bloquea que con la otra hace disparos laser que su contrincante pudo bloqueas en el escudo, aunque se alejaron un tanto del Pit ya que el agente no quería que el lugar tuviera daños, al adentrarse del bosque cercano entre el Pit y la academia, que para sorpresa de un cierto joven hombre demonio de cabellos castaños escucha lo que sucede y mueve su vista mientras camina a la zona que pudiera darse una batalla, Asia nota como Issei se marcha a la zona de árboles mientras escucha a la monja decir:

-Issei-san, ¿qué sucede?

-Issei: Algo me dice que está pasando algo cerca de aquí. Iré a revisar.

Al escuchar eso, Yuuto ve a que dirección toma Issei mientras dice:

-¿Y qué dices que harás, Issei-kun? Recuerda que debemos mantenernos aquí a ver el resultado.

-Issei: Lo sé. Pero pueden quedarse aquí, ¿sí? Ya que si no sé qué está sucediendo ahí, ya que están presenciando el partido ente Buchou y Kaichou, pero si hay algo aquí pueda afectar a todos.

Repentinamente Issei se aleja de los presentes, mientras que Rias y Akeno estaban tan concentradas en el juego y Koneko veía todo lo que ocurría en la cancha, pero cerca de ahí en el bosque cercano, Hiroshi, quien estaba un tanto lastimado y el caballero que estaba algo sucio, aunque con diversas heridas y parte de su escudo desgastado luego de la dura batalla otorgada por el agente mientras que el agente dice:

-Sí que eres un buen contrincante, a pesar de que quieres buscarla…

-Al menos tienes un honor de guerrero, al menos debo decir mi nombre, soy Krodium…

-Hiroshi: ¿Krodium?

-Krodium: Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión…

Mientras que Hiroshi ve como Krodium desaparece del lugar, Issei llega a lo que fue la zona de batalla y sorpresivamente ve como quedo el lugar y en él, nota al agente que estaba un tanto maltratado e iba a recaerse del cansancio por toda la batalla que dio, y justo cuando su cuerpo iba al piso, Issei lo toma para evitar su caída mientras exclama:

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que paso que estés bien lastimado, Hiroshi-san?!

-Hiroshi: Hubo alguien que se apareció cerca del Pit, al menos no sufrió daños ese lugar, pero ese tipo, Krodium sí que es un hueso duro de roer.

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¿Krodium? ¿Y qué paso para que te enfrentaras ante ese tipo?

-Hiroshi: No lo sé, pero dijo que quería a la princesa que estaba protegiendo.

-Issei: ¿Princesa? ¡¿Acaso quiere a Buchou?!

-Hiroshi: Sí fuera ante Rias quien estaba jugando tenis con Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki, sería un gran alboroto, además que habría muchas personas que estarían viendo los poderes de ellas, pero piénsalo, ¿qué otra princesa conocemos aparte de Rias?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Hiroshi, Issei lo medita un rato y tiene una cara de sorpresa ya que sabe la referencia a quien menciono el agente quien escucha al joven demonio decir:

-Karina… ¿por qué ese tipo la buscaría?

-Hiroshi: Aun no tengo la respuesta en ello, pero nos volveremos a vernos, ¿sabes si el juego se terminó?

-Issei: No sé, pero creo que alarme a varios por salirme ya que escuchaba a la distancia su batalla, Asia y Kiba vieron eso.

-Hiroshi: Ya debes volver a las gradas de la cancha de tenis, Ise.

-Issei: Ni que lo digas, pero debemos buscar a Asia para que te cure las heridas.

Mientras que Issei ayuda a un lastimado Hiroshi, el agente ve con preocupación que tiene que ver con Karina, ya que Krodium posiblemente regrese por ella, y repentinamente se activa el reloj mostrando a la persona en mención y dice:

-¿Ya derrotaste a ese tipo, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Se fue, pero dijo que volvería…

-Karina: No importa que objetivo tenga ese tipo, pero sé que saldrás victorioso.

-Hiroshi: Quien sabe, pero no hay que ir sin una estrategia.

-Issei: Ya casi llegamos a la casa club, iré rápidamente a ver como quedo el partido de tenis de Buchou y Akeno-san.

Al llegar a la casa club, parece que los resultados son obvios, un par de raquetas estaban rotas mientras Koneko dice:

-Sí que se sobrepasaron usando magia.

-Yuuto: Aunque tanto Buchou como Sona si querían ganar a toda costa la entrada al bosque de los familiares.

-Akeno: Pero el próximo evento determinara quien gana.

-Rias: Es cierto, y debemos estar preparados todos. Hablando de ello, ¿dónde está Issei ahora?

-Asia: Buchou-san, sucede que fue hacia la zona con árboles que estaba cerca, dijo que estaba escuchando algo a la distancia.

-Rias: O esta con sus amigos causando problemas como siempre…

Pero cuando la puerta de la sala del club se abre, sorpresivamente ven al miembro del club quien presto su hombro a Hiroshi quien se encuentra lastimado y agotado de su batalla, rápidamente Yuuto ayuda a su compañero demonio en ayudar al agente quien dice:

-Perdonen por la sorpresiva entrada.

-Rias: ¡Hiroshi-san, ¿qué paso que te esté ayudando Issei?!

-Hiroshi (que un tanto adolorido va a una silla): Mediante que su juego de tenis que tenía con Sona, había una persona que me estaba siguiendo.

-Rias: Deja que Asia sane tus heridas y nos cuentas todo lo que paso, Hiroshi-san.

Mientras que se sienta en uno de los sofás, dejando que Asia haga curar todas las heridas mediante de su Sacred Gear, Hiroshi le cuenta a los presentes lo ocurrido ya que no es común que cerca de su área que tienen jurisdicción, haya alguien que está encarando al agente, todos los miembros del club estaban sorprendidos por lo que lidio, inclusive Asia, quien termino de sanar las heridas del agente se quedó incrédula por lo que sucede con uno de sus mejores amigos, de ahí, Yuuto dice:

-No me esperaba que te enfrentarías contra alguien que pueda ser un caballero, si usa espadas como armas, me encantaría enfrentarlo.

-Hiroshi: No podía dejar que pasara, además que estaban cerca, únicamente me tiene como objetivo en buscar a Karina, a nadie más…

-Akeno: Ara, pero no olvide que puede contar con nosotros.

-Hiroshi: Eso lo tengo claro, aunque no del todo ya que me querían dentro de su clan, al igual que Sona que se impresiono de mis habilidades…

-Rias: Tal vez sea verdad sobre lo que dice, pero…

-Hiroshi: Aún con eso, no me importo si son demonios, me ayudaron en unas cosas que les pude devolver el favor.

Pero Koneko sorpresivamente estaba cerca mirando fijamente a Hiroshi quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Koneko-chan?

-Koneko: Me entere que llevo a Issei-sempai a comer una taza de ramen y disfruto un postre luego de eso.

-Hiroshi: ¿Estás molesta por qué no te avise para que salieras conmigo y con Issei?

Koneko al escuchar esa pregunta asienta con la cabeza, dejando que Hiroshi muestre una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que una gota al estilo anime se aparece en su rostro mientras dice:

-Sí que quieres comer lo que te prometí, ahora no es el momento. Ustedes quieren ver si ganan el pasaje a ir a ese bosque, por cierto, ¿cómo quedo el partido de tenis que tenían con Sona?

-Rias: Quedo sin vencedor, ya que usamos magia para aumentar nuestras habilidades pero las raquetas no lo soportaron…

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi ve las dos raquetas que estaban desgastadas y rotas mientras que dice:

-Sí que los demonios les gusta hacer las cosas en grande o irse a casa…

-Akeno (quien se ríe por el comentario del agente): Ara, ara… sí que le gusta hacer chistes buenos, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No era mi intención en ser comediante, ¿y bien? Me imagino que no se quedará así la justa.

-Rias: En efecto, esta noche tendremos un partido de quemados para ver que clan se va hacia el bosque en búsqueda de los familiares.

-Hiroshi: No creo que vaya a suceder algo grave…

-Rias: Quizás pueda ser observador de esa justa, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No hay problema, además que debo mantenerme al pendiente si llega a aparecer ese tipo de nuevo.

-Rias: Dicho eso, nos prepararemos esta noche, ¡no hay otro camino que no sea de la victoria!

-Los miembros del club: ¡Sí!

Y todos los presentes se retiran esperando la hora acordada para ver que clan será el vencedor de esta competencia para ir al bosque.

* * *

Ya la noche ha llegado, Hiroshi de alguna manera se quedó más tiempo en el Pit para ver esa competencia previamente que le fue acordado por Rias que sería en el gimnasio, casi llegando ahí ve que se acerca un filo de una espada y lo bloquea con la Zelblader en modo de katana laser y ve a Krodium quien dice:

-¡Esta vez me dirás en dónde está la princesa!

-Hiroshi: ¿Aún con eso? Pero si tanto quieres que te lo diga… ¿por qué no lo intentas?

Y de nueva cuenta se inicia la batalla entre dos valientes que a expensas de los que estaban dentro del gimnasio, la victoria ha sido alcanzada por el Club de investigación de lo oculto, es decir el clan de Rias (Nota: No quería meter un largo relleno, así que si se recuerdan lo que paso en la primera temporada, exactamente en el capítulo 8, saben a qué me refiero) y todos celebran que se logró este objetivo, mientras que Sona derrotada dice:

-Tal parece que he sido vencida hoy, Rias. Pero quien sabe, en un Rating Game oficial te puedo vencer…

-Rias: Entonces con mi clan seremos más fuertes…

Pero repentinamente escuchan en las afueras del gimnasio diversos sonidos, explosiones, gritos y disparos laser, todos los presentes se alarman por lo que suceden, Rias y Sona avisan a sus respectivos clanes que se mantengan al tanto de lo que ocurre, pero…

-¡ARGH!

Un fuerte grito de dolor hace que las puertas del gimnasio se abran y ven a un lastimado Hiroshi rodando por el piso mientras que los presentes ven a su contrincante decir:

-¿Con qué esto es todo lo que tienes, humano?

-Hiroshi: ¡Tal vez, pero no te diré donde esta!

-Krodium: Entonces no me dejas alternativa…

Hiroshi y Krodium seguían con su duelo, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendan ya que no esperaban que alguien así apareciera en su territorio, aunque Rias y su clan sabían de antemano lo que el agente aviso, el clan de Sona no sabía lo que ocurría, pero al ver que el contrincante de su conocido le da un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, que lentamente hace que su amigo caiga al suelo, haciendo la señal que todos deben atacar, pero fácilmente esquivo todos los ataques de casi todos los demonios, salvo Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Asia e Issei (quien estaba un tanto lastimado) siguieron encarándolo, pero Hiroshi ve eso y con todo el dolor se levanta, y ve que la reina iba atacar al caballero, pero este la derrota sin mucho que hacer, Yuuto vuelve a atacar con la espada que tenía, pero fácilmente se rompe al chocas con la espada de Krodium quien dice:

-No me esperaba un recibimiento de esta manera de todos estos humanos especiales.

-Issei (quien muestra su Boosted Gear): Entonces, déjame mostrarlo.

Pero justo cuando Krodium iba contra Issei, se escucha un grito que alerta a los presentes:

-¡Suficiente!

Ese grito vino de Hiroshi que con todo el dolor que sentía pudo levantarse y teniendo las Zelbladers en modo de katana laser mientras dice:

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver, es a mi quien debes estar luchando.

-Krodium: Tienes razón, pero…

Con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y que haya sido empujado con su escudo, era una clara señal de que Hiroshi conoció la derrota, y ve que Krodium va hasta el agente tirado en el piso mientras dice:

-Ultima oportunidad, dime en donde se encuentra la princesa…

-Hiroshi (quien primero ve el reloj que tiene el alma de Karina): ¡Primero muerto antes que te diga cualquier cosa!

-Krodium (que pierde brillo en sus ojos, señal que está listo para hacer un pecado): Entonces… no me dejas otra alternativa…

Los presentes estaban pensando ya en cual clan sería que iba a reencarnar Hiroshi, quien ve que la espada está cerca de su cuerpo para el golpe de gracia, pero justo en ese momento…

-¡NO!

Un grito proviene de un lugar que no esperaba que se diera, la pantalla holográfica del reloj del agente se activó que muestra a Karina con lágrimas en sus ojos diciendo:

-¡Basta! ¡Ya ganaste! ¡Está demasiado cansado y herido para seguir luchando!

-Krodium (Incrédulo): ¿Eh? ¿Princesa Karina?

-Karina: ¿Caballero Vistram? ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-Krodium: Bueno, es que su padre me mando a buscar sí su cuerpo ha despertado, pero parece que todavía está en su forma de alma de datos.

Y Hiroshi ve toda la conversación, entre la incredulidad y sorpresa de lo que ocurre dice:

-¡Karina, ¿tú conoces a ese tipo?!

-Karina: Es parte de la guardia real del planeta Duriant, ¿por qué?

-Hiroshi: Siendo de la guardia real del planeta, ¿por qué me iba a matarme?

-Karina: Es que Krodium antes de ser caballero, era un asesino entrenado por parte de la corte del Rey, pero pensó mejor que sería parte de la guardia real, y a temprana edad. Y él estuvo en ese momento cuando salí del planeta…

De ahí Krodium recuerda los hechos mientras dice:

-El rey dijo que habrá alguien que va a ayudarte a despertar y que su alma vuelva a su cuerpo.

-Karina: Sí. Y él me ha estado ayudando, aunque tambien debo ayudarlo con su trabajo aquí en este planeta…

Mediante esa conversación, Hiroshi que se ha quedado incrédulo y sorprendido como mínimo por lo que ocurre, más que los presentes que observaron todo el tiempo lo que sucedía, se levanta poco a poco con todo el dolor que tiene en su cuerpo para ver que Krodium está arrodillado mientras dice:

-¿Me permite saber el nombre de este valiente contrincante?

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): Saito Hiroshi.

-Krodium: ¡Mis sinceras y humildes disculpas, Hiroshi-dono!

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¿Hiroshi-dono? (Ruborizado) Hey, no es para tanto…

-Krodium: ¡Para mí lo es! Ya que estuve a punto de cometer un crimen ante la persona que está protegiendo a la princesa Karina, ruego que me perdone… ah, ¿pero dónde deje mis modales? Soy el caballero líder de la guardia real del planeta Duriant, Krodium Hachett Vistram.

-Hiroshi: Un gusto… ¿fuiste enviado por el rey Turdot para buscar a Karina?

-Krodium: Sí… espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Hiroshi: De alguna manera nos encontramos en uno de mis sueños, pero eso sería un tema para otra ocasión.

-Krodium: Tiene razón, Hiroshi-dono. Debo partir ya que hicimos un desastre en las afueras de este lugar, pronto nos veremos y hablaremos en privado.

Mediante que Krodium se aleja del lugar, Hiroshi se recae de todas las heridas y golpes dentro de su cuerpo, pero es salvado de su caída por Issei y Genshiro, quien este dice:

-¡Saito-san, ¿qué paso con usted?!

-Hiroshi: Digamos que pase una pelea que ustedes no conocen mucho, pero hicimos un gran desastre…

-Rias: ¿Un desastre?

-Sona: ¿Por qué lo mencionas, Hiroshi-san?

Repentinamente se escucha una exclamación de Tsubaki, quien dice:

-¡Sona-sama! ¡Rias-sama! ¡Miren esto!

Para las líderes de los clanes de la academia, ven como unos árboles fueron perfectamente cortados, una puerta del club más cercano del gimnasio, que resulta ser el club de Kendo, algunos artículos deportivos destrozados y parte del terreno que estaba agrietado, tanto como Rias y Sona se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que tuvo que lidiar Hiroshi que en estos momentos está siendo curado por Asia mientras escucha lo que ha ocurrido dentro del gimnasio con el juego de quemados y se usó magia y el agente dice:

-En verdad que los demonios si les gusta hacer las cosas en serio de irse en grande o irse a casa…

-Koneko: Pero usted sí que lidio la lucha ante ese caballero…

-Genshiro: Y tal parece por lo que noto Kaichou y Gremory-san, sí que debió ser fuerte.

-Hiroshi: Menos mal que fuese un conocido de Karina, porque en verdad ese tipo era un hueso duro de roer…

-Akeno: Pero siendo como usted alguien que pudo lidiar con ese tipo, Buchou y Sona-sama iban a correr a ver que clan tomaba sus servicios.

-Hiroshi: Aunque ya había avisado que no me convertiré en un demonio, al menos gracias a Karina me salve, ese tipo sí que iba con todo a atacarme…

-Karina: Ya que hiciste esa promesa, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que la cumplas, además que te he ayudado con muchas cosas.

-Hiroshi (quien nota que ya fueron sanadas sus heridas y se levanta): Es verdad, pero…

Repentinamente Hiroshi nota como su ropa ha estado cortada y quemada por la lucha contra Krodium mientras dice:

-Sí que este tipo destrozo mi ropa, bueno, menos mal que tengo el Pit cerca para bañarme e irme a casa.

Ante esa revelación, los presentes quedan en completo shock ya que Hiroshi estuvo muy cerca de la muerte, pero no pensaban que el lidiaba cada día con ello, y Rias sorprendida dice:

-¡¿Cómo puede hacer esas cosas que literalmente que cualquier diría que encaras la muerte como si fuera algo cotidiano en su vida, Hiroshi-san?!

-Hiroshi: Me parece raro que una demonio como usted me reclame eso, Rias-san, pero con lo que me dice, son gajes del oficio. He estado entrenando de todo un poco, hasta he visto los demonios internos que cualquier pueda hacer por su ambición, incluso, los famosos 10 mandamientos de aquel que lo consideran su enemigo se romperían y van al traste…

-Asia (quien entendió esa parte de los 10 mandamientos): Hiroshi-san…

-Hiroshi: Pero bueno, como lo digo, "lo importante no es vivir prolongado, sino en que se pueda vivir todo lo que se pueda" ya que hoy nos vemos, pero mañana no sabemos…

Y con ese profundo pensamiento, Hiroshi se retira del gimnasio dejando a los presentes perplejos y sorprendidos, entre ellos Issei quien dice:

-Sí que no me esperaba que Hiroshi-san pueda ser profundo con esas palabras…

-Sona: Alguien así si lo llegan a escuchar las otras casas, sería una cacería de locos.

-Rias: Pero ya hay varios que tienen el juego completo, pero si lo descubren, no únicamente el inframundo lo deseara.

-Sona: Tienes razón, cualquiera de las tres fracciones lo buscara, ya se limpiaron los desastres de ellos dos, pero disfruta tu victoria, Rias.

Pero Hiroshi al escuchar ese comentario de Sona se detiene en la puerta del gimnasio y dice:

-Rias, Sona, creo que tengo algo para ustedes dos la próxima vez que vayan a hacer una competencia.

-Rias: ¿Ya planificas todo?

-Sona: Nosotras podemos hacer algo.

-Hiroshi: Será bajo mis términos, y con lo que ocurrió creo que deberían expandir sus horizontes.

Sin saber lo que decía Hiroshi, Rias y Sona se marchan hacia las afueras del gimnasio de la academia Kuoh para qué tipo de reto les puede interesar a las dos chicas demonios de dicho lugar, sin saber que un objeto desconocido vuela por el cielo nocturno mediante que hace transmisión por una pantalla a un hombre que aún se encuentra desconocido mientras dice:

-¿Conque este debe ser el tipo que sabe en donde se encuentra?

Y con una bebida en mano dice:

-Creo que ya falta poco para que comience a actuar...

Y sigue viendo por la pantalla que en ella hay diversas imágenes de Hiroshi.

* * *

Varios días después de las diversas y ajetreadas situaciones ocurridas dentro de los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh, vemos a Hiroshi que está caminando tranquilamente hacia el club de investigación de lo oculto ya que por parte de Rias fue avisado para que fuera para dicho club, pero mediante su trayecto se encuentra con Krodium quien dice:

-Veo que va a ver de nuevo a esos jóvenes, Hiroshi-dono.

-Hiroshi: ¡Krodium! Pensé que ya estabas dirigiéndote al planeta Duriant.

-Krodium: Lo sé, pero el rey me ordeno que ayudara al protector de la princesa. Con esto podré estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre.

-Hiroshi: Pero no creo que puedas tener un lugar aquí para vivir, hablare con la agencia que trabajo a ver si pueden permitir un espacio para ti.

-Krodium: No creo que sea necesario, Hiroshi-dono. Mi nave espacial tiene todos los suministros que pueda tener, pero me mantendré en contacto con usted.

-Hiroshi: Veré si pido a Karina a que me ayude a contactarte, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber.

-Krodium: Permiteme ayudarle en esto, ¿puede activar ese reloj?

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo.

De ahí, Hiroshi activa la pantalla holográfica circular con el rostro de Karina quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Adivina quién nos está visitando, Karina…

-Karina: ¡Krodium! ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Krodium: No se preocupe princesa, será un momento. Necesito que su alma entre a este intercomunicador para activarlo.

-Karina: No hay problema en ello.

En su forma de alma de datos, Karina entra a activar lo que parece ser una especie de dispositivo de manos libres pero cuando culmina se revele en uno azul plateado en detalles en verde y negro, sorprendido por esa renovación de ese elemento, Krodium se lo devuelve al agente mientras dice:

-Con esto podrás comunicarme, y tal vez me gustaría ver las cosas aquí desde tu punto de vista.

-Hiroshi: No es nada, además que me sorprendí que fueras un conocido de Karina, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Krodium: No es nada con lo que hace para ayudar y proteger a la princesa, note que su alma está dentro de ese reloj que es parte de un hechizo del rey, pero su cuerpo no lo vi.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, se encuentra dentro de la agencia en donde trabajo, y antes que lo preguntes, no diré en donde se encuentra. Ya que luego puede ser un problema si llegas a buscarlo o alguien más la busca.

-Krodium: Sí que hizo bien en pensarlo, Hiroshi-dono. Ya que a partir de ahora, cualquiera que está detrás de la princesa, te buscara para eliminar y reclamar el trono, así derrocarían al rey.

-Karina: Derrocaran a… ¿papá?

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi piensa que tomarían como una herramienta, y no dejaría que fuera a tomar el mismo destino de Asia antes de conocer a Issei y los demás, inclusive peor, y con decisión exclama:

-¡No dejaré que eso!

Y tanto la princesa y como el caballero se sorprenden y ven al agente decir:

-No pondré a Karina en una tristeza de tal magnitud. Si fuera a Duriant, ayudaría con lo que pueda, pero…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que Krodium se reía, pero con confianza de lo que había dicho Hiroshi quien este dice:

-Por lo que noté en nuestro encuentro, estas más que preparado para defenderla con capa y espada. Y no me imaginaba que tambien pueda hacer uso de las Zelbladers, ya que son unas armas legendarias en Duriant, aunque no has sacado todo su potencial.

-Hiroshi: Entiendo eso. Ya que quiero ver que pueden hacer estas armas. Previamente menciono Karina que las Zelbladers se van reaccionando a través de mis sentimientos cuando tuve una batalla antes que nos encontrarnos…

-Krodium: Cada vez que le añades más fuerza a tus sentimientos, determinación y el suficiente coraje para seguir luchando, incluso hasta tu último aliento, quizás puedas alcanzar la armadura del guerrero estelar.

-Hiroshi: ¿La armadura del guerrero estelar?

-Krodium: Sí. Y tú tienes esas tres virtudes, pero aun te falta algo más para alcanzarla. Ya que tú tienes algo que proteger, y en especial a la princesa. Debo partir, seguiremos en contacto, Hiroshi-dono.

De una luz, Krodium desaparece del lugar y va desde más arriba mientras que Hiroshi dice:

-Allá debe estar su nave espacial.

-Karina: Pero al menos contamos con el apoyo de Krodium.

-Hiroshi: Es cierto, ya que quiero saber cómo podemos devolver tu alma a tu cuerpo pronto, pero como lo dijo, habrá aquellos que quieren que al mínimo momento que aparezcas, te buscaran como locos.

-Karina: Y hasta ese momento llegue, ¿qué harás?

-Hiroshi (quien antes piensa): No lo sé a decir verdad, pero me encantaría seguir a tu lado sin importar lo que pueda pasar…

Con esas palabras, Karina se sonroja ya que no esperaba esas palabras, e inmediatamente recordó cómo fue su primer encuentro y el beso cuando conoció a Hiroshi y en se momento prometió en ayudarla mientras dice nerviosamente:

-De acuerdo, espero que estés a mi lado cuando eso suceda, Hiroshi. Por cierto, ¿planeas ir hacia donde Rias y su clan?

-Hiroshi: Si. Ya que como lo hablamos anoche, hay una mejor manera y más justa para ese tipo de competencias que harían en un futuro Rias y Sona.

Mientras que Hiroshi dirige su camino, llega hasta la casa club de investigación de lo oculto en donde en la sala vemos a Asia que hace magia en sus manos hacia una especia de dragón pequeño azul con ojos rojos y dice nerviosamente:

-Bajo el nombre de Asia Argento… a partir de hoy serás mi familiar…

-Rias: Sí que no esperaba el Maestro de los Familiares te felicitaría, Asia. Un bebe dragón relámpago es algo muy inusual para que sea un familiar.

-Issei: ¡Y mató a Silmetarou-kun que iba a ser mi familiar!

-Akeno: Es que el dragón elimina a cualquiera que es un pervertido.

Mientras que Issei se pone triste por esa revelación, Yuuto dice:

-Y bien, Asia-san, ¿cómo llamaras a tu familiar?

-Asia: Lo llamaré Rassei.

-Issei: ¿Rassei?

-Akeno: Mesclando el relámpago con el nombre de Ise-kun.

-Koneko: Aunque…

Repentinamente los presentes ven que la puerta se abre mientras que Hiroshi entra a la sala diciendo:

-Disculpen la intromisión…

-Rias: Ah, Hiroshi-san. Veo que vino un tanto temprano para acá…

-Hiroshi: Me encontré con Krodium, dijo que puede contar conmigo en todo lo que necesite.

-Yuuto: Hablas de ese caballero, Hiroshi-san, ¿el que te enfrento?

-Hiroshi: El mismo, Yuuto. Ah, Rias, espero que recuerdes lo que pactamos ayer con Sona.

-Rias: Es cierto.

-Akeno: ¿Y que hablo con Buchou y Sona-sama, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes, ya lo verán, Issei, ¿listo para partir?

-Issei: Claro, dame un segundo.

Mientras que Issei recoge sus cosas, Hiroshi va hasta donde se encuentra Asia quien dice:

-Buen día, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Hola, Asia-chan, ¿este es tu familiar?

-Asia: Si. Lo he llamado Rassei, ya que es un dragón relámpago y de alguna manera hago honor a Issei-san.

-Hiroshi (mientras hace caricias de mascota a Rassei): Ya veo, pero ten mucho cuidado con él, Asia-chan. Tal vez sea un familiar para muchos, pero tratalo como una mascota.

-Asia: ¡Sí, Hiroshi-san! ¡Lo cuidare mucho!

Y los presentes ven como Rassei no ataca a Hiroshi ya que no tiene la alta magnitud pervertida de Issei, que teniendo su bolso dice:

-Ya estoy listo, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Bien, antes debemos hacer una parada por el consejo estudiantil.

-Akeno: ¿Por qué van hacia el clan de Sona-sama?

-Hiroshi: No se preocupen, con ellos lo van a entender…

Mientras que Hiroshi sale de la sala con Issei, los demás miembros se quedan con una sensación de duda que comienza a ser aclarada por Rias quien dice:

-No se preocupen, cuando tengamos la aprobación de Hiroshi-san, nos explicara todo lo que sucede.

Un rato después, una de la puerta de las salas de la academia se abre mostrando a Hiroshi quien entra diciendo:

-Hola, Sona-san. Perdone la intromisión.

-Sona: Hiroshi-san, no es nada, veo que vino acompañado por Hyoudou-kun.

-Issei: Perdone, Kaichou. Pero Hiroshi-san quiere que vaya.

-Sona: Ahora que lo mencionas, Saji. ¡Ya es hora!

-Genshiro: ¿Tan rápido? Bien, al menos ya tengo todo listo.

Mientras que Genshiro llega hasta donde está el dúo, Tsubaki dice:

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con el peón de Rias-sama y de Sona-sama, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Dije que les ayudaría a encontrar un método más práctico para que una competencia como la que tuvieron en estos días no fuera tan llamativa a todos los presentes de la academia.

-Sona: Como lo dijiste luego en esa noche.

-Hiroshi: Si quieren, vayan al club de investigación de lo oculto. Ya le avise a Rias cuando pueden ir.

-Tsubaki: ¿Y dónde será ese lugar en donde los llevaras?

-Hiroshi: Es una sorpresa, no se alarmen. Chicos, vámonos…

-Issei y Genshiro: ¡Sí!

Y los tres hombres salen de la sala dejando al consejo estudiantil que será el famoso método que usara Hiroshi con Issei y Genshiro.

* * *

Luego de pasar por el Pit para montarse en el Ford Focus RS de Hiroshi, el agente lleva a Issei y Genshiro hacia un lugar que no conocían antes, era una especie de pista abandonada, pero parece que todavía estaba en algo de funcionamiento, y el peón de la casa Sitri dice:

-Saito-san, ¿qué es este lugar?

-Hiroshi: Había escuchado hace un tiempo que este lugar era conocido en Kuoh por hacer carreras de Go-karts, pero esa tradición se fue perdiendo poco a poco.

-Issei: Es verdad, la última carrera no se dio por extraños sucesos ajenos. Como a mis padres les gustaban eso, e incluso querían que participaran, aunque no me llamaron la atención.

-Hiroshi: Creo que eso se hará realidad, Ise-kun.

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¡¿EH…?!

-Genshiro: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si no se tienen los equipos para hacer carreras!

-Hiroshi (Señalando algo): ¿Dices que no se tiene?

Y los dos jóvenes demonios vieron que todo estaba preparado, un traje especial anti-llamas, unos guantes, cascos y Go-karts especializados en pistas como la que se ven hacia un lado, ya que era un tanto alargada, de ahí, Genshiro dice:

-¡¿Pero cómo lo hizo, Hiroshi-san?! ¡Esto no es nada que mínimo, un ojo de la cara puede costar!

-Issei: ¡Que haya preparado algo así es imposible!

-Hiroshi: Digamos que con el trabajo de ser agente, muchos me debían favores. Y sé que todavía son jóvenes, y no saben conducir mucho, pero esta es mi manera de que las competencias que tengan Rias y Sona sean en concreto entre sus clanes sin muchos espectadores de por medio.

-Issei: Jamás pensé que pueda conducir un Go-kart.

-Genshiro: ¡Ni yo!

-Hiroshi: Pueden cambiarse, tengo conocidos que les enseñaran los pasos básicos y luego se hará unas vueltas de reconocimiento y de practica antes de que llame a los demás para que puedan ver el ejemplo de este método.

-Issei y Genshiro (que estaban demasiado emocionados): ¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Hiroshi-san!

Y rápidamente Issei toma el traje de conductor rojo y verde con detalles en negro y blanco mientras que Genshiro toma el traje azul claro con blanco con detalles verdes y negro, habían dos instructores que les indica cuales son los pasos y el camino a seguir, mediante que Hiroshi ve como los jóvenes que estaban muy emocionados se preparan, tiene su mirada hacia Issei mientras dicen en su mente:

- _Sé que todavía no es el tiempo correcto para avisarle a Issei que ya es parte de la agencia, pero quiero ayudarlo a disfrutar el momento. Además que no quiero que siga teniendo pensamientos pervertidos muy seguidos, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que Krodium me dijo. Quizás hay cosas que debo saber pero a su debido momento._

Mediante que Hiroshi veía como sería el panorama, uno de los instructores dice:

-Disculpe, Saito-san, ¿puede venir un momento?

-Hiroshi: Ahora voy.

Y con una sonrisa va hacia el lugar que ha sido llamado mientras que comienza ayudar a los instructores con Issei y Genshiro para su carrera.

* * *

 **OMAKE #1:WrestleMania 33 (Momento HiroshixIssei [ojo, nada de ese termino del demonio])**

Hiroshi se encuentra en su casa, tranquilamente preparando su comida y enciende su televisión viendo la hora que ya casi inicia uno de los momentos más esperados por mucho tiempo, pero su puerta es tocada:

-Sí, sí, ya voy...

Mientras abre la puerta ve que Issei está ahí mientras dice:

-Hola, Hiroshi-san, hacía una busqueda de un contrato por parte de Buchou, pero recordé que vives cerca.

-Hiroshi: Ah, Hola, Ise. Por cierto, escuche que te gusta un cierto anime, quiero darte una sorpresa...

-Issei: ¿Qué sorpresa?

Repentinamente Hiroshi activa la aplicación de YouTube y lo coloco

 **Opening Dragon Ball Super 2 Limit Break x Survivor**

Luego del opening, Issei estaba más que emocionado, a tal punto que estaba llorando de felicidad, sintio que la luz fue alcanzada, se puso de rodillas mientras miraba al techo y decía:

-Sé que no debo decir esto ya que me gano un dolor de cabeza, pero, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, KAMI-SAMA!

Al decir eso, Issei toma sus manos con dolor agudo de cabeza pero ve que hay diversa comida preparada, ¿qué sucede?

-Hiroshi: Issei, sabes que hora es, ¿no?

-Issei (quien mira su telefono): Ya casi van a ser las 6 de la mañana, ¿por qué?

-Hiroshi: Por diferencia de horario, hoy aquí es lunes, pero en el otro lado del mundo es domingo, y he apartado todo hoy para este evento de lucha libre...

-Issei (que repentinaente ve la imagen de la pantalla): ¡Hiroshi-san, ¿acaso hoy es...?!

-Hiroshi: WRESTLEMANIA, BABY!

Al escuchar eso, Issei inmediatamente llama a Rias quien contesta:

 _-Hola, Ise, ¿ya vienes para la academia?_

-Issei: Buchou, creo que me tomaré el día libre.

-Rias: ¿ _Y eso? ¿Hay un evento temprano hoy que tengas que hacer?_

-Issei: Es algo personal, pero no es nada del otro mundo, cuando termine ire al club.

-Rias: _¡H_ _ey, espera!_

Cuando Issei culmina su llamada, Hiroshi literalmente arma un festín de desayuno, Karina quien activa la pantalla holografica del reloj dice:

-Me imagino que Rias le dará una tunda a Issei.

-Hiroshi: No creo que sea fanatica de la lucha libre.

-Issei: ¡Que más da! Solo queda sentarse...

-Hiroshi: Relajarse, y... (Junto con Issei): ¡Disfrutar WrestleMania!

Pero un sello magíco aparece detrás de ellos revelando a Rias quien enojada dice:

-¡Issei, ¿me puedes explicar ese evento que no puedes ir a clases hoy?!

-Issei: ¡Buchou!

-Hiroshi: No creo que es fan de la WWE.

-Rias: A decir verdad me llama un poco la atención, espera... ¿hoy es WrestleMania?

-Issei: ¿A eso te saca de dudas?

-Hiroshi: Callemos las bocas y disfrutemos del evento.

De ahí, todos los miembros del club llegan para juntarse con Hiroshi para una buena jornada de lucha libre con WrestleMania.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2: HiroshixKoneko (por fin te la debia Nikkiller!)**

Luego de un ajetreado día, vemos a Hiroshi quien sale del Pit para tomar su camino a casa, no sin antes ver que una cierta loli de cabellos plateados lo estaba esperando mientras dice:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿qué era eso de lo que me quería hablar?

-Hiroshi: Recuerdo que querías ir a eso lugares que iba a comer, y como soy alguien de palabra. Lo debo hacer.

Luego de completar sus palabras, Hiroshi ve que la inexpresiva Koneko se acerca hasta dónde se encuentra mientras dice:

-¿Qué pasa, Koneko?

Pero lo que no se esperaba que diera es una linda sonrisa aceptando la invitación.

Un tiempo después, vemos a Hiroshi y Koneko disfrutando un crepe dulce sentados en un banco mientras que el agente dice:

-En verdad si disfrutas cualquier comida, de paso no me esperabas que fueras buena en los videojuegos.

-Koneko: Conozco a cualquiera mediante los contratos que les gusta los videojuegos y me gustan varios.

-Hiroshi (quien tenía una bebida): Ya veo.

Mediante que Hiroshi terminaba de tomar su bebida, Koneko dice:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿por qué ha ayudado varias veces a Issei-sempai? Sabiendo que es un enemigo de las mujeres.

-Hiroshi: Al principio pensaba que él sería blanco de los cuervos, y eso paso. Y no llegue a tiempo para rescatarlo haciendo que me sienta culpable por eso, y tambien en ciertas cosas me ayudado por su cuenta. Pero a veces quiero pensar que hay algo que lo tengo que hacer sí o sí con el, y no importa que lo tenga que hacerlo con los puños.

-Koneko: ¿Qué cosa?

-Hiroshi: El que siga pensando como un viejo verde...

Cuando dijo eso, Koneko no pudo evitar soltar unas risas y apega su cabeza en el torso de Hiroshi quien se sorprende y exclama:

-¡Hey, Koneko!

-Koneko: Sí que es gentil, puede ser más que gentil que el mismo Issei-sempai. Parece que como si fueras un hermano para él. Hasta el punto que siento envidia que sea así conmigo, Onii-chan.

Cuando escucho esa palabra, Hiroshi sonrojo a más no poder y le acaricio su cabeza suavemente mientras dice:

-Esta bien lo que dices ya que tengo hermanos, pero no te pongas un tanto cariñosa conmigo, Koneko.

-Koneko: ¿Por qué?

-Hiroshi: Sucede que soy mayor de edad, y esto sucede que una chica como tu tenga un cierto problema.

-Koneko: ¿Con quien?

-Hiroshi: Con una cierta organización. (Nota: NO SE HAGAN LOS IDIOTAS! SABEN A CUAL ME REFIERO!) Pero... (Despegando un tanto el rostro de Koneko de su torso) sabes que cualquier cosa estoy dispuesto en ayudar.

-Koneko: Si que es amable, Hiroshi-san. (De ahí se levanta y se marcha del lugar mientras se voltea y se despide de Hiroshi con una sonrisa) Gracias por no olvidar su promesa.

De ahí, Koneko se da marcha hacia su rumbo, pero el reloj especial se activa mostrando a Karina diciendo:

-Hiroshi, ¿eso es lo que descubrí por internet de sis-con(complejo de hermana) o loli-con (complejo de loli)?

-Hiroshi (Molesto): ¡Ni de coña! ¡La O.N.U. me seguiría por hacer cosas así! Ya le dije a Koneko, estoy fuera de su rango, quizás haya alguien que si podrá quererla.

-Karina: ¿Y crees que Issei sería el indicado para ella?

-Hiroshi: Con tal de que su cabeza no se llene de pensamientos de un rabo verde, todo esta bien. Vamos a casa...

Y Hiroshi tambien da su rumbo para su casa para descansar luego de cumplir la promesa a Koneko mucho antes de que se diera el caso.

* * *

 **Chabones... HASTA AQUÍ NO MÁS! Muchas gracias por haber leído ya el 10mo episodio de esta historia, aunque quería incluir los reviews y hacer algo especial, no tuve (poniendose el escritor deprimido) pero pensé en hacer momentos apartes de la historia original, y de ahí salen estos Omakes que apareceran cada cierto tiempo, no sé cuando pero espero que les gusten.**

 **Y saben ya el resto, compartan, sigan, favorito por si les gusto, dejen un review o un mensaje para ver que ideas pueden pasarme para próximos episodios o un intercambio de ideas.**

 **En fin, ya es bien tarde aquí en donde vivo (además con todos los problemas que se lidian actualmente que no quiero mencionar, pero sí esto: Por favor, dejen de hacer más problemas, con lo que hicieron es suficiente y van a seguir con este lio si no piensan bien las cosas) y que tambien quiero ver las otras ideas que me dan vueltas en mi cabeza, incluse hable con un amigo que tanto hacer esta historia en base de DxD no tengo otros ojos en que imaginarme, hey, tengo una imaginación bien alocada, pero hay que hallar el momento indicado, sin mas que decir o sumar, este servilleta se tiene que despedir y descansar...**

 **(Uf, al menos ya quiero ver como se culmina Zelda BOTW y que cosas puedo hacer y en cual puedo iniciar otras historias...)**


	11. Archivo 11: Aceleración y Situación

**Casi de un año después del último cap que tuve que subir de esta historia, diversas cosas han ocurrido, pero finalmente puedo decir que...**

 **¡YA SE TIENE NUEVO CAP!**

 **Y en el cielo se aparecen fuegos artificiales celebrando el hecho mencionado...**

 **Debo agradecerle a Pinkie Pie por ayudarme con los fuegos artificiales hablando de ello (mientras tomo una bandeja de golfeados que es un dulce típico de las panaderías venezolanas, buscad en Google-sama!) Oye, Twilight! (mientras que el portal que la ultima vez que me visitaron las Mane Six aparece mostrando a Twilight Sparkle)**

 **-Twilight: Ah, Ryucader... ¿Esto es para Pinkie?**

 **-Si, como agradecimiento de mi parte, ah, y avísale a Izanagi que ya está listo lo que me pidió.**

 **-Twilight: De acuerdo, nos vemos después...**

 **Bien, ya habiendo entregado eso, debo decirles que la razón que me he tardado mucho en subirlo y en que he cambiado varios caps, el 1 y del 3 hasta el 9, ya que el 10 necesitaba ligeros toques, es que como dije también tengo cuenta en Wattpad: Ryucader_23. Y he estado haciendo una misión alocada, subir los caps de la historia, si con 3 caps de Siempre hay otro camino (que fije que varios son del #TeamTakuya) no tuvo problemas, en este subir 11 caps en dicha pag fue un reto, y con todo lo que conllevo de la tardanza, cortes de cables de telefónicos vinculados al servicio de Internet fue un problema, pero significo que di inicio- mejor dicho, pude reiniciar una idea que se perdió en la pc que hacia esta historia.**

 **Bueh, antes de seguir con esto, debo recordar que la historia esta basada en diversas películas mezclada con High School DxD y tienen sus derechos de autor. Otro punto, le mando saludos a FlashHero (quien noté que es el líder de la secta de los adoradores de Fluttershy en los Reviews de Sekiryuutei Supremo, historia que recomiendo leer) que le interesará esta historia. Y algo más, esta se basa en el cannon de DxD como se dio en la novela ligera (aunque me inspiro del manga) y un tanto del anime que se entrelazan, aunque quiero hacerlo ya en base a las novelas ya que si sigo un cierto punto mostrado del anime, posiblemente me menten hasta madres...**

 **Y bueno, basta de palabrería que ha sido largo lo que tuve que hacer, así que chicos, tienen algo que hacer... A LEER!**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi ayudaba a Issei y Genshiro para su carrera, vemos a Rias que estaba en su escritorio pensando sobre lo ocurrido mientras ve a su clan en sus cosas triviales, Akeno preparando su té para que el grupo lo pueda disfrutar, Asia le hacía unas caricias en la cabeza de Rassei, Yuuto viendo el paisaje por la ventana y Koneko comendo un dulce, pero la líder del clan y presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Hiroshi y con Sona sobre el nuevo método que planifico Hiroshi.

- _Pienso que sus justas pueden ser algo llamativas si existiera el caso como lo que ocurrió en la tarde que Krodium apareció._

-Sona: _Ahora que lo menciona, vi al peón de Rias salir un momento cuando iba a hacer el saque._

-Rias: _Y luego llego con usted estando muy adolorido luego del encuentro._

-Hiroshi: _Pero si llegara de repente hacia ustedes que estaban jugando tenis…_

-Rias: _Hubiera sido un gran alboroto._

-Hiroshi: _Es por eso que tengo esta idea, pero necesitare a sus peones masculinos para que sea una competencia de práctica y tengan una idea que quiero hacer ya que las dos no pueden tener el estatus suficiente para llegar a un Rating Game, ¿no?_

Luego de recordar esa mirada al pasado, Rias ve que Sona y parte de su clan llega a la casa club liderado por la pelirroja quien dice:

-Veo que ya buscaron a Saji-kun.

-Sona: Bien lo dijo Hiroshi-san, que desea una competencia por partes iguales, aunque no sé cómo puede hacerla sabiendo que tu peón tiene más capacidad que el mío.

-Akeno: Aunque pienso que ustedes dos son mejores para que hagan las disputas.

-Tsubaki: Opino lo mismo que Himejima-san, pienso que ustedes dos son mejores.

-Hanakai Momo: Aunque no entiendo por qué ese hombre fue a buscar a Gen como sin nada.

-Meguri Tomoe: ¡Es cierto, debieron ser Kaichou y Rias-sama que fueran sido buscadas por él…!

-Yuuto: Creo que pidió eso para que sea de igual de condiciones.

-Koneko: Al menos ha sido bueno.

-Tsubasa Yura: Aunque creo que Hyoudou-kun tiene la ventaja ya que consumió más piezas de peón que Saji.

-Tsubaki: Conociendo a Hyoudou-kun hace actos pervertidos como si fuera natural en él.

-Yura: Pero lo que no me explico el por qué ha disminuido esos actos con sus amigos.

-Kusaka Reya: Ahora que lo mencionas, desde hace tiempo no he visto alguna queja por parte de las chicas, más sabiendo que los otros dos siempre van con él a fisgonear detrás de la pared del club de kendo o de algún casillero.

Repentinamente Rias muestra en su rostro algo de molestia ya que desde reclutó a Issei en su clan, de alguna manera Hiroshi le ha ayudado varias veces, y no solo eso, también está el caso que el agente ha estado ayudando a entrenar a su peón ya que recientemente lo supo cuando trataba de entrenar hace unos días, al ver esa expresión, Sona dice:

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a Rias que está algo molesta?

-Akeno: Debe ser por Saito-san. Es que desde que ha ayudado a Ise-kun en diversas cosas, ella piensa que le ha robado bastante tiempo de estar con nosotros.

-Tsubaki: En parte puede ser bueno así que puede conocer otras enseñanzas que le da Hiroshi-san.

-Rias: Puede ser verdad eso, pero el clan Gremory tiene una reputación de cuidad a sus siervos como si fuera su familia…

-Sona: Lo sé bien, pero no es para tanto que te desesperes, Rias…

Repentinamente escuchan un tono que da indicación a que es un mensaje de Hiroshi, siendo Rias quien lo ve y dice:

-Creo que los chicos ya llegaron al lugar…

-Sona: Entonces, debemos prepararnos para ir…

Y por dos sellos mágicos en el piso de la sala, ambos grupos desaparecen del lugar hacia la pista de Go-karts, que en dicho lugar se encuentra Krodium quien conversa con Hiroshi sobre en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Karina.

-Krodium: Así que, ¿la princesa se encuentra en su agencia?

-Hiroshi: Exactamente su cuerpo, ya que la directora me pidió que hablara contigo sobre ello. Si bien dices que hay enemigos que la están buscando hay que protegerla.

-Karina: Además que quiero salvar a papá y ayudarlo con lo que pueda.

-Krodium: Ustedes dos sí que piensan en cosas nobles, pero tengan en cuenta que todavía no tenemos un dispositivo especial para que el alma de Karina-sama vuelva a su cuerpo…

-Karina: Sé que Hiroshi podrá hacerlo.

-Krodium: No me cabe la menor duda que Hiroshi-dono podrá derrotar a cualquier amenaza.

-Hiroshi (sonrojado): ¿Puedes parar con decirme dono, Krodium? Me da mucha vergüenza cuando me lo dices si no tengo algún parentesco contigo.

-Krodium: Claro que tienes parentesco ya que eres quien está cuidando a la princesa actualmente, así que quien sabe si en el futuro pueda pasar algo con ella, por ahora estoy conforme que la cuides, Hiroshi-dono…

Al escuchar eso, Hiroshi se sonroja ya que cada vez que suceden este tipo de cosas, recuerda cómo fue que Karina le dio un beso cuando tomo por primera vez las Zelbladers y pudo dominarlas sin ningún problema luego de ello mientras dice:

-Aun creo que es algo pronto para que digas eso, Krodium-san…

-Karina (sonrojada): También digo eso, además sé que papá trata de que me comunique con él de alguna manera…

Y antes que siguiera la conversación, dos sellos de dos colores (azul y rojo) se aparecen llamando la atención a los presentes mientras que Hiroshi dice:

-Veo que ya llegaron…

-Karina: En menos de 5 minutos…

Mientras que los clanes Sitri y Gremory aparecen respectivamente en sus sellos mágicos, Krodium dice:

-Conque es así la misión que lidia, Hiroshi-dono. Aunque en esencia son humanos.

-Hiroshi: En parte, Krodium…

Ya habiendo llegado los clanes al lugar, Rias rápidamente va a encarar a Hiroshi exclamando:

-¡¿En dónde está mi lindo Ise?!

-Hiroshi: ¡Primero saluda, después haga su pregunta, petición o demanda, Gremory-san!

-Akeno: Rias, creo que te estás pasando un poco.

-Sona: Entiendo la fama del clan Gremory por sus subordinados, pero creo que esto se ha pasado un poco, Rias.

-Rias: Es que…

-Yuuto: Disculpe, Hiroshi-san. Buchou ha estado algo inquieta desde que buscaste a Ise-kun en el club. (Y cambiando su mirada hacia Krodium) Y usted debe ser el espadachín que se enfrentó en estos días, ¿no?

-Krodium: Un gusto a los presentes, soy un caballero de la guardia real del planeta Durivant.

-Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes: ¡¿Planeta Durivant?!

-Hiroshi: Esta bastante alejado de este sistema solar, pero me imagino que no quieren escuchar la historia que es algo larga.

-Yuuto: Pero quiero preguntarle a Krodium-san si me permitiría en unos días hacer un duelo de practica con usted.

-Krodium: No tengo ningún problema en ello, ya que quede en entrenar un poco a Hiroshi-dono en cuando pueda…

Mediante que Hiroshi ve que un encargado del personal de la pista le indica que ya todo está listo para la carrera de práctica mientras le dice a los presentes lo siguiente:

-Ya que todos están aquí ya es la hora. Krodium, acompaña a los demás hacia las gradas.

-Asia: ¿Y hacia dónde va, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Voy a la línea de partida, de seguro les interesará, ya que cuando llegamos, Saji-kun e Ise estaban como niños luego de la mañana de navidad…

-Sona: ¿Y a qué se refiere con eso, Saito-san?

-Hiroshi: Solo esperen…

Mientras que Hiroshi se aleja de los demás quienes se mantienen un tanto incrédulos a los presentes, con excepción a Yuuto y Krodium que de alguna manera se medían antes a su lucha de práctica, al notar el ambiente entre ellos, Tsubaki dice:

-Veo que le resultara interesante ese compañero de práctica a Kiba-kun.

-Akeno: Desde que supo eso, ha querido la forma de encontrarse con él para medirse en un duelo.

-Momo: Yo quiero ver lo que preparó Saito-san para cambiar las disputas de Kaichou y Rias-sama.

Y todos los presentes asienten y van en camino a las gradas para ver la carrera que planifico el agente con los dos peones masculinos.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 11: Aceleración y situación:_**

Ahora estando en la agencia de la JNSA, vemos a Kana que se dirige hacia una especie de sala de reuniones, quienes dentro de dicha sala se encuentran Jirou, Keita, Shizuka y Subaru quien este último en mención dice:

-Sí que Hiroshi-kun ha hecho un gran trabajo desde que llego a la agencia.

-Shizuka: Me atrevo a decir que hizo más en el caso de SG desde que abrimos el caso hace casi un año.

-Jirou: Pero le tomo menos tiempo como su padre, me sorprende que también sepa el trasfondo de lo que ocurre ya que se vincula en el caso.

-Keita: Aunque lo dijo bien cuando Hiroshi se integró a la agencia, que se puede encontrar algo más allá de los limites humanos.

-Kana: Pero a pesar de todo ha hecho un gran trabajo, e incluso recluto a Hyoudou Issei pero no será a tiempo completo.

-Shizuka: Hiroshi me dijo que lo dirá en cuando pueda, ya que los dos tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-Keita: Pero es algo que a veces no se explica, un chico que es uno de los más odiados de la academia llegue a ser el supervisor de Hiroshi, y más que ahora va a ser un agente.

-Kana: Solo esperemos a ver lo que tiene preparado Hiroshi, además que en parte ayudo cuando se pudo atrapar a Okada aquella vez.

-Jirou: Y de alguna manera lo entrena desde ese entonces, me lo comento Hiroshi-kun hace poco…

-Shizuka: Por cierto, no sé si escucharon que Hiroshi conoce a alguien vinculado a Karina, ¿no?

-Keita: Así parece, dijo que pronto nos daría a conocerlo para que pueda ayudarnos, además que puede servir para la nueva división de la agencia.

-Kana: Solo queda esperar el momento, ya que no espero Hiroshi cuando se apareciera de la nada.

-Shizuka: Hablando de aparecer de la nada, escuche algo que está involucrado un famoso empresario…

Mediante que Shizuka muestra en una carpeta lo que le ha pasado en medida a ciertos cambios dentro de personas cercanas, Kana presiente que puede haber un caso entre manos ya que el seguimiento y captura del sacerdote Freed Sellzen, quien hasta la actualidad se mantiene como desaparecido está actualmente congelado ya que el criminal mencionado es muy hábil escapando. Al mismo tiempo llega Subaru a la sala diciendo:

-Oigan, ¿Hiroshi aún no ha vuelto?

-Jirou: Aun no ha regresado. Además que ya hace poco se fue hacia el lugar donde estaba planificando hacer algo hoy.

-Subaru: Ya veo… ah, ¿nada de los nuevos reclutas para mi área?

-Kana: Ya vienen en camino, son de distintas ciudades y dos del grupo provienen de Osaka y de Sapporo.

-Subaru: De acuerdo, directora.

-Keita: ¿Ya pensando en el plan del retiro?

-Subaru: Tal vez, pero quiero que tengan una idea de lo que tenemos preparado aquí.

-Shizuka: Hablando de nuevos reclutas para la agencia, ¿no creen que Duriviant-san pueda estar con nosotros?

-Jirou: Aún no sabemos si puede volver a su cuerpo, si bien Hiroshi la ha cuidado de cualquier problema, no sabemos lo que puede lidiar hasta cierto punto.

-Kana: Esperemos que el momento sea más pronto de lo que planeamos en que se reactive el cazo de Freed Sellzen. Pero volviendo a esta reunión, sobre de este hombre, Kishiki Naoto es alguien reconocido por ser un reconocido empresario.

-Keita: Ahora se investigará sobre ello. Pero también se necesitará la ayuda de Hiroshi para ver que se puede hacer por nuestro alcance.

Mientras que la reunión proseguía en la sala, Kana lee el expediente de Kishiki Naoto pero lo raro es que alguien como dicho que es reconocido dentro del área empresarial pueda tener problemas que la agencia pueda estar buscándolo por el motivo que sea, solo queda esperar que Hiroshi pueda estar al pendiente de esto.

* * *

De regreso con el agente Saito, quien ya estaba en la línea de salida de la pista ya con una bandera verde en mano, ve que tanto Genshiro como Issei ya están montados en sus respectivos go karts haciendo que el agente active su aparato manos libres en su oreja derecha haciendo que se activen por arte de magia los altavoces que todos se percatan que ya es la hora, al ver que todo está listo, Krodium dice:

-Parece que ha llegado la hora. Karina-sama sí que tenía todo a su alcance…

-Yuuto: ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Krodium-san?

Antes que Krodium pueda dar una respuesta, se escucha la voz de Hiroshi diciendo:

-¡Bienvenidos a todos los presentes a esta carrera entre Saji Genshiro, en el go kart azul con negro, peón del clan liderado por Sona Sitri, que su nombre humano es Shitori Sona y Hyoudou Issei en el go kart rojo con verde, peón del clan liderado por Rias Gremory!

-Akeno: A eso le llamo una presentación la que hizo Saito-san.

-Momo: ¿Qué hace Saji-kun montado en ese go kart, Kaichou?

-Sona: Debe ser la manera de que Hiroshi-san haga esta carrera.

-Koneko: ¿Por qué Ise-senpai tiene que ser elegido?

-Yura: Dijo Saito-san que tiene que ser en igualdad de condiciones.

-Tsubaki: Pero el peón de Rias-sama tiene ventaja ya que consumió más piezas cuando ella lo reencarno como un demonio.

-Asia: Por cierto, ¿Hiroshi-san no dijo que iba a buscar una manera de que se resuelvan sus justas sin que suceda lo que pasó?

-Krodium: Creo que esta es la manera que Hiroshi-dono ha pensado que ellos tengan esto lo que llaman carrera.

-Rias: ¿La manera que eligió Hiroshi?

-Sona: ¿Por qué le dices Hiroshi-dono?

-Krodium: Ya que es el encargado de proteger a la princesa por parte del rey…

Entre los dos clanes había una enorme curiosidad sobre lo que dijo Krodium y sobre el rey del planeta en donde provino originalmente Karina, siendo Rias y Sona quienes tenían mayor intriga sobre ello para ver si podían incluirlo en sus filas siendo el mejor hallazgo para sus respectivas casas, pero justo cuando ellas iban a decir algo a Krodium, se escucha la voz de Hiroshi entre los altavoces diciendo:

-Entiendo que se preguntan por qué elegí a Genshiro-kun y a Issei-kun, Rias tiene ventaja en que tiene dos hombres en su clan, y que tiene más piezas que el que posee Sona.

-Tomoe: Aún con ello, ¿qué desea hacer Saito-san?

-Asia: Según dijo que quería hacer una competencia justa.

-Krodium: Dejen que explique Hiroshi-dono como será esta competencia…

-Hiroshi: Pero esta será una carrera en igualdad de condiciones, si ven la pista cada corredor tiene que dar tres vueltas y el primero que cruce la línea de meta es el vencedor. Y antes de que lo pregunten, ni tanto Issei como Genshiro no podrá usar su Sacred Gear o su magia y los clanes que representan no podrán intervenir a favor o en contra.

Al saber las reglas, todos los presentes se sorprenden ya que era lo que menciono previamente, una competencia justa sabiendo lo que paso ya que era una justa entre Rias y Sona junto con sus respectivos clanes que fue muy llamativo, aunque fue peligroso sabiendo que las dos líderes iban hacer todo lo posible para ganarla, incluyendo el uso de magia, sabiendo que después iban a borrar la memoria a los presentes, Hiroshi piensa que lo correcto hacer esta idea previo a hacer cosas innecesarias o un tanto molestas para las dos, mientras que su mirada va hacia los dos corredores que tenían todo preparado y dice:

-¡Genshiro, ¿listo?!

Al escuchar su nombre, Genshiro levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha en señal que está listo mientras que Hiroshi cambia su mirada hacia Issei quien escucha al agente decir:

-¡Issei, ¿listo?!

Al escuchar su nombre, Issei hace la misma acción que Genshiro, pero con la mano izquierda indicándole a Hiroshi que está listo mientras que tiene una bandera de color verde que la mueve indicando que la carrera comienza para que los dos peones de los dos clanes comiencen a moverse rápidamente los go karts sorprendiendo a los presentes quienes ven que aunque de manera tosca, inicio sin ningún problema, aunque dejando muchos incrédulos como Tomoe al ver como daban las cosas mientras decía:

-No sabía que existía algo así como esta pista de go karts.

-Krodium: Es parecida a la que usualmente se tiene en Duriviant con naves especiales para este tipo de eventos.

Al ser de otro planeta Krodium, al igual que Karina, tanto Rias y Sona como el resto de sus respectivos sequitos quedan sorprendidos por la afirmación que dijo el caballero de la princesa, que hablando de ella se aparece en una pantalla delante de los presentes y dice:

-Sucede que Hiroshi le gustan mucho las carreras en todas sus facetas, y está sea una forma de que ellas hagan sus disputas sin espectadores de por medio.

-Rias: Teniendo en cuenta lo que paso cuando Krodium-san te buscaba…

-Krodium: Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes. Solo en ese momento me interesaba saber si la princesa estaba siendo cuidada, y vaya que Hiroshi-dono ha hecho un gran trabajo en hacerlo…

-Akeno: ¿A qué se refiere con que hizo un buen trabajo en protegerla?

-Krodium: Por medio de un poder especial, el rey separo el alma del cuerpo de la princesa Karina, que de ello ven la habilidad especial, que puede adentrarse a cualquier dispositivo electrónico…

Repentinamente vuelven a poner atención a la carrera ya que ya estaba en su segunda vuelta siendo liderada por Issei a unos cuantos metros detrás del castaño se encuentra Genshiro quien en su mente dice:

 _¡Rayos! A pesar de que literalmente que nos enseñaron al mismo tiempo, ¡ese Hyoudou parece que me lleva ventaja!_

Y ya dando la tercera vuelta siendo la última de la carrera, Issei acelera para alejarse un tanto de su rival mientras que en su mente dice:

 _No por nada en la sala de juegos practicaba varias veces con el simulador de carreras, aunque con lo que me enseño la gente de la pista puede ser un tanto parecida como esta…_

Sin perder tiempo ya Issei estaba cerca de la victoria y casi Genshiro le pisa los talones pero solo para ver que su rival como peón había cruzado la línea de meta primero siendo el vencedor de la carrera mientras que Hiroshi mueve la bandera a cuadros haciendo oficial que se terminó la justa y el clan de Rias Gremory, liderados por la pelirroja saltan hacia donde se encuentra el vencedor quien se quita el casco y es felicitado por el agente quien dice:

-Felicidades por ganar la carrera, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Gracias, Hiroshi-san.

De repente ven que Rias y los demás abrazan y felicitan a Issei por ganar la carrera mientras que Genshiro se quitaba el casco pero estaba algo resignado por su derrota mientras dice:

-Rayos, pensé que sería mejor que Hyoudou, pero perdí…

Mientras que Genshiro ve que Sona y las demás del consejo estudiantil van hacia donde se encuentra el rubio, este ve que Hiroshi va hacia donde se encuentra mientras dice:

-Oye, no te desamines por eso, Genshiro. Solo fue una carrera de exhibición.

-Genshiro: Tal vez sea verdad, pero Kaichou siempre dice que no debemos perder en cuando esta su nombre en juego.

-Hiroshi: Hey, solo fue una carrera de exhibición como te dije ya que en futuras disputas entre Rias y Sona tengan una alternativa no tan llamativa o que a muchos pueden considerar peligrosa ya que si se sale de control se armaría un escándalo.

Al escuchar eso, Sona se sorprende ya que de antemano supo que si hubiera Krodium aparecido en la disputa que tuvo con Rias pudo alarmar a los presentes, pero sabiendo que pueden borrar la memoria de todos, el agente planeo bien en usar en esta opción mientras dice:

-Sí que ha pensado bien en ello, Hiroshi-san. Tal vez sea un método diferente al que podamos intentar, claro si nos ayuda.

-Hiroshi: Claro, no hay problema. Eso sí, ni intenten de reclutarme en tu clan. Lo mismo va para Rias…

Tanto Rias como Sona chasquean su lengua ya que trataban de persuadir que se integren en uno de sus clanes pero ven que Hiroshi cambia su rostro un tanto normal a uno serio y molesto viendo hacia Genshiro que incrédulo dice nerviosamente:

-¿Qué sucedió de repente que me vea así molesto, Hiroshi-san?

Sin detenerse, Hiroshi le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Genshiro que se retuerce de dolor y ve que el agente lo tira de una patada baja a sus piernas para que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso haciendo que Sona se sorprenda al igual que su clan mientras que ve que el arma del agente está apuntando a su peón quien dice:

-¡¿Pero por qué me está golpeando?!

-Hiroshi: Escuche de parte de Issei que pensabas que era su chofer si me hubiera chantajeado con algo que es una completa mentira…

Al escuchar eso, Sona se sorprende ya que no esperaba que de antemano Hiroshi conociera a Issei quien dice:

-¡¿Cómo que yo le hice un chantaje a Hiroshi-san?! ¡Simplemente me ha estado ayudando desde antes que me volviera un demonio!

Y tanto Sona y su clan se sorprenden ya que no esperaban que el agente conociera de hace tiempo previo al encuentro que tuvieron y la competencia mientras que todos los presentes ven que Hiroshi hace cargar su arma y su mirada va hacia la chica demonio pelinegro corto antes de sus hombros mientras dice:

-Sona, sé que quieres castigar a Genshiro-kun por perder la carrera conociendo tu carácter, pero esto me sacó de quicio cuando lo escuche por parte de Issei.

-Sona: ¡Pero no hay necesidad que hagas esto!

-Hiroshi: Tal vez… (De ahí, Hiroshi cancela la carga de energía de su Zelblader) Pero espero que le sirva de lección que no debe confiarse ya que no puedes juzgar siempre un libro por su portada. Ah, y que no se confié, también hay personas que no son demonios o que no tengan una Sacred Gear que pueden ser un hueso bastante duro de roer…

-Genshiro (quien aún estaba asustado): ¡Sí! ¡Lo tendré muy en cuenta!

Luego de guardar su arma para mostrarle una lección y descargar una molestia que traía por Genshiro, Hiroshi ve que una persona del circuito y le dice unas palabras al agente mientras que Sona va hacia Genshiro quien dice:

-Kaichou, perdone por haber perdido.

-Sona: En ciertos casos como este estaría molesta, pero Hiroshi-san tiene razón en que fue solo de exhibición y también debiste disculparte ya que no sabías sí realmente Issei tenía de chofer sin saber que realmente ha pasado.

-Momo: Pero lo que no me explico es de todos los hombres que existen dentro de la academia, y más dentro de los clanes, ¿por qué tuvo que ser la bestia pervertida que socializa mejor con Hiroshi-san?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Rias también muestra en su cara curiosidad ya que desde hace un buen tiempo previo a reclutarlo, de alguna manera el agente estaba viéndolo como si fuera alguien sospechoso pero resulto ser que era víctima de los asesinatos a personas vinculadas al caso SG que se sabe que aquellos que tienen Sacred Gear en su interior y tarde o temprano las activaran por parte de los ángeles caídos, pero desde que han derrotado a un grupo solo queda ver qué sucede. Al notar como esta curiosa Rias, Tsubaki la nota y dice:

-Tal parece que también le intriga saber sobre su peón y como se vincula con lo que hace Hiroshi-san, Rias-sama.

-Rias: Ni que lo digas. Además que Hiroshi nos ha ayudado en diversos momentos…

-Akeno: Y se lleva muy bien con todos a pesar de que sabe que somos demonios y todo lo sobrenatural.

-Sona: Pero sigo sin explicarme sobre esa chica Karina que no nos deja que podamos incluirlo en nuestro clan.

De repente ven que Hiroshi se acerca hasta donde están las cuatro chicas mientras dice:

-El personal de la pista me dijo que harán una extensión de la pista donde Issei y Genshiro estuvieron corriendo.

-Rias: ¿Significa que ellos correrán otra vez?

-Hiroshi: No. Significa que un auto que tengo que es el mismo que traje a los chicos para que pueda correr, no he probado el auto todavía a mi manera así que puedo correr sin ningún obstáculo que se interpone…

-Akeno: Entonces podríamos subir en su auto, Hiroshi-san…

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): ¿Qué dices?

De repente, Hiroshi ve que las cuatro Onee-samas de la academia van hacia a él para ver lo que quiere hacer pero el agente en su mente dice:

 _Veamos si siguen teniendo el pensamiento de reclutarme en algún clan luego de que haga lo que quiero hacer…_

Unos minutos después, vemos que en el Ford Focus RS que estaba a punto de ingresar a la pista no sin antes que se adentren en el vehículo del agente Rias quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto y en os asientos traseros se encontraban Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki quienes notaron como Hiroshi comienza a conducir estaba su rumbo algo normal como si fuera un paseo común pero tienen un monologo interno tanto Rias como Sona en su mente:

Sona: _Desde que vino por primera vez a la academia, supe que Hiroshi-san tenía algo especial. Aunque no me esperaba que desde hace tiempo pueda incluirse a nuestro mundo sin que pueda esperar lo que le pasó. Sin duda el encuentro que tuvo con esos ángeles caídos cambio mucho el panorama, e incluso ayudo al clan de Rias con ello, en serio debo tratar de incluirlo en mi clan, e inclusive la familia Sitri estaría más que contenta y emocionada por tenerlo._

Rias: _Desde que escuche el nombre de Hiroshi-san, nunca supe qué tipo de molestias pueda traer al territorio que comparto con Sona hasta que ese día llego luego de reclutar a Issei…_ (De ahí, Rias recuerda como Hiroshi se encontró con Donaseek y lo mató con su Zelblader a sangre fría) _no me esperaba por completo que antes de que lo reencarnara como un demonio dentro de mi clan lo ha estado siguiendo incluso el clan Gremory tendría un fuerte aliado con él, pero se volvió algo molesto ya que lo vio morir sin hacer nada y se siente culpable por ello. Y desde ese momento han entrelazado una amistad con Ise que he visto que es más fuerte que un simple pacto. Con todo eso, a veces me siento a un lado ya que todo lo que sabe Issei es por parte de Hiroshi, ¡y eso como su ama y dueña no lo puedo permitir!_

Mientras que en el espejo retrovisor, Hiroshi veía la parte trasera como si viera a las chicas que estaban tranquilas, a clara excepción de Rias y Sona quienes estaban muy metidas en sus propios pensamientos y el agente dice en su mente:

 _Quizás Rias tenga algo de razón porque cree que alejo a Issei de ella pero el tiempo me dirá que lo hago bien, ya que tiene potencial para ser más que un simple peón y puede ser alguien mejor con un buen entrenamiento para que no tenga ese tipo de pensamientos que siempre carga, a pesar de tener esa actitud con pensamientos indecentes hacia las chicas nunca ha pasado esa línea de ser pervertido y un degenerado, veo que no paso algo a mayores. Aunque a veces ella tiende a hervir sus hormonas como si fuera algo natural y necesita ser mimada o elogiada para que quede como un idiota. Pero el que me encuentre con Ise puede ser un arma de doble filo ya que ella puede aprovechar a que me incluya su clan. Sé que a veces tienden a ser algo demandantes que manden a los contratos, pero no a tales horas. Ni se diga de Sona, a pesar de que tiene una actitud tranquila y puede ser hasta fría, de alguna manera quiere que este en su clan, y al menos Karina supo de sus planes antes de ese momento, creo que les dejaré en claro que me gusta ser libre a pesar de ayudar con diversas cosas…_

Repentinamente Hiroshi había conectado un cable especial auxiliar de radio a su dispositivo de música (nota: esos cables especiales que mayormente se salen de diversos audífonos especiales y que también se venden por separado para tenerlos en radios tanto de casa como en automóviles, lo sé ya que el vehículo que tiene la familia tiene uno) y busca una música mientras que Akeno ve la acción que hace el agente y dice:

-Veo que pondrá algo de música para relajar el ambiente.

-Tsubaki: Espero que sea algo buena la música que escucha, Saito-san.

-Hiroshi (mientras buscaba una canción en particular): Mi gusto puede ser algo parecido, pero no sé si les gustará lo que haré… (Pero en su mente dice: _Y con esto, ojala que no vuelvan a pedirme que me incluya en alguno de sus clanes_ )

Y mediante que va a la línea de partida, Hiroshi encontró la canción para que se escuche mientras dice primero en un susurro:

-Muy bien… (Y luego dice con emoción justo antes de que inicie la canción) ¡A lo que vinimos!

-Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki (sorprendidas): ¡¿Eh?!

(Insertar canción: Jimmy Eat World – Just Tonight)

Las cuatro Onee-samas de la academia Kuoh se sorprenden por el repentino aumento de velocidad del automóvil de Hiroshi quien comienza a derrapar a una velocidad de 105 kilómetros por hora, mientras que todas las chicas se toman de un agarrador cercano a ella, Akeno tenía una de sus manos en él apoya cabezas detrás del asiento de Rias mientras sonríe pero la pelirroja estaba asustada diciendo:

-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo Hiroshi-san?!

-Hiroshi: ¿No tiene de malo pisar el acelerador mientras que está en una pista de carreras? ¡Yo no lo veo!

Mientras que se aumenta la velocidad, las cuatro chicas que se encuentran dentro del vehículo de Hiroshi quien tiene una cara de emoción ya que desde que visito por primera vez la academia Kuoh no ha tenido tiempo para correr, luego de esa ocasión se ha calmado de alguna manera pero como siempre la tentación existe y que las líderes de los clanes de dicho lugar han tenido cierto interés en el agente, pero por momentos quiere sacarse esa molestia de que traten de incluirlo con algo sin que den su opinión, pero digamos que Hiroshi les dará a las chicas una lección a su manera. Ahora con los demás ven como el Ford Focus está literalmente volando en la pista mientras que Karina ve como su protector toma un derrape a toda velocidad y dice:

-¡Eso es lo que se merecen!

-Asia: ¿A qué se refiere que se lo merecen, Karina-san?

-Karina: Desde que a primera vez que entro a la academia, Sona ha querido incluir a Hiroshi en algo sin su consentimiento ya que se enfrentó a los cuervos que estuvieron por la ciudad.

-El clan de Sona: ¿Cuervos?

-Issei: Así nombra Hiroshi-san a los ángeles caídos.

-Tomoe: Eso es con Kaichou, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Rias-sama en que merecen que están todas en una especie de paseo de locos?

-Karina: Digamos que diversos factores negativos hacia ella.

De vuelta con Hiroshi quien sigue manejando su Ford Focus en la pista de carreras, aunque las pasajeras que estaban asustadas, si lo colocamos en un término aceptable sería demasiado ya que el miedo que sentían pudiera ser parecido a algo totalmente desesperado que necesiten a sus hermanos mayores, mientras que muy aterrada tomando de un agarre dentro del vehículo, Tsubaki exclama:

-¡Esto lo que hace es de locos!

-Akeno (asustada pero con una sonrisa): Y sé de antemano que soy una sádica cuando se trata de luchar, pero Hiroshi-san es un loco cuando está en el volante…

-Hiroshi: ¡Pero de la velocidad! Además que he tenido ganas de demostrarles un pequeño castigo por pensar las cosas sin medir a la hora de incluir a las personas en sus clanes sin escuchar sus opiniones primero…

-Sona: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Rias: No es que íbamos a incluirlo como si nada…

Repentinamente notan que el vehículo estaba en el aire por momentos mientras que cae al pavimento de la pista brusca y sorpresivamente haciendo que los demás ven como choca parte del auto sacando chispas mientras que Momo dice:

-¡En verdad ese hombre es un loco! ¿Qué le vio Kaichou para que le interese a incluir en el sequito?

-Asia: Aunque sea así, Hiroshi-san ha ayudado mucho. En especial a Ise-san.

-Issei: Hasta el punto que una amiga de ella piensa que él y yo pudiéramos ser hermanos…

-Koneko: Injusto. Pero es verdad.

-Yuuto: Creo que aun estás molesta porque no te invito a comer ramen…

-Reya: Dudo que sea algo más que llame mucho la atención Koneko-san a Hiroshi-san.

De vuelta con Hiroshi quien casi terminaba de dar la vuelta a la pista, pisa fuertemente el acelerador a fondo que llegaba el velocímetro a 195 kilómetros por hora para pasar la línea de meta y frenando dejando las marcas de las llantas en ella para que al final del recorrido una puerta se abra para que las cuatro Onee-samas de la academia Kuoh salgan disparadas para arrodillarse en el piso y de alguna manera abrazarlo mientras que cada una de ellas exclama lo siguiente:

-Sona: ¡No volveré a pensar de Hiroshi-san de la misma manera!

-Tsubaki: Lo debió pensar con más anticipación, Sona-sama…

-Hiroshi: Espero que le sirva de lección de que aprendan a escuchar primero a las personas si quieren unirse a sus clanes. Y especialmente respeten la decisión de quienes no acepten…

[Aquí culmina la canción]

-Rias: Lo tendré en cuenta al igual que Sona…

-Hiroshi: Al igual que otras cosas que debes tener en cuenta, Rias…

-Rias: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Hiroshi: Lo sabrá por su cuenta. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció la idea de la carrera como método para que no hicieran la justa deportiva que hacían hace poco?

-Sona: Me pareció aceptable ya que no podemos hacer siempre este tipo de eventos que organizó en el día de hoy.

-Tsubaki: Y fue interesante el cómo en poco tiempo puedan manejar algo como un go kart.

-Genshiro: Hiroshi-san menciono que había sido popular las carreras de ese tipo.

-Momo: Por eso la carrera…

-Hiroshi: Exactamente, espero que les haya sido de ayuda este método. Pero avísenme primero y con el suficiente tiempo para hacer que el personal trabaje.

-Rias: De acuerdo, Hiroshi-san.

-Sona: Este método puede ser interesante, pero espero que para la próxima sea alguien de mi clan quien te venza, Rias.

-Hiroshi: Bien, mientras que ellas siguen con su reto… (Mientras que revisa su teléfono celular para ver la hora) ya debemos irnos. Tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no?

Mientras que los presentes asientan como respuesta se preparan para partir a sus diversos lugares al que llaman hogar, aunque Rias y Sona olvidan su cruce de miradas ya que en verdad era muy tarde para que regresen a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Ahora con Issei quien repentinamente ve que se encuentra en una especie de iglesia y nota su alrededor en donde se encuentra mientras dice:

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí? ¿Hay una boda?

Sin que se diera cuenta, Issei nota que está vestido para la ocasión para su sorpresa mientras que exclama:

-¡Quien va a estar a esa boda y casándose, ¿seré yo?!

Aumentando el nivel ya de su obvia sorpresa, Issei ve la algarabía que ve a su alrededor que era una especie de capilla, mientras que aún en un estado incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando pero unas voces femeninas con emoción y con clara envidia le cortan varias ideas en su cabeza:

-¡Rias-sama, se ve muy radiante!

-¡Rias-neesama, ¿por qué de todos los hombres tuvo que elegir a ese tipo?!

Y para aumentar su evidente sorpresa, Issei voltea su mirada a su pareja quien resulta ser Rias quien estaba vestida de novia y dice:

-Vaya, Ise. Sí que no puedes mirar tú alrededor sin cesar.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Buchou?!

Mientras que Rias toma un brazo de Issei siguiendo su caminar, la pelirroja dice:

-Vamos, no sigas dudando…

Aun en su andar, Issei no podía creerlo, tanto es así que en su mente dice:

 _¡¿Esta podría ser mi boda junto con Rias-senpai?!_

Y para aumentar su colmo, sus dos malos compañeros estaban muy molestos por lo que estaban presenciando y exclaman a su manera de ver como se da la boda de su amigo y casándose con la chica más admirada de toda la academia.

-Matsuda: ¡Diablos! ¡Issei va a casarse!

-Motohama: ¡Esto tiene que ser una especie de error! ¡Hay una conspiración aquí para que nos muestre lo que vemos!

Ahora que el castaño cambia su mirada hacia sus padres que estaban muy emocionados, en especial el progenitor de Issei, que entre lágrimas masculinas dice:

-Ella es tan radiante… y mi hijo que es un bueno para nada que es una masa de acumulación de deseos carnales esta…

-Madre de Issei: ¡Issei, espero que sea una niña como mi primera nieta!

Y repentinamente cambia su vista hacia donde estaba Hiroshi un tanto cerca de sus padres quien saluda a la feliz pareja exclamando:

-¡Issei, felicidades! ¡Asegúrate de hacerla feliz y acompañarla en cada momento!

Mientras saluda con su mano derecha al cielo y su pulgar de la mano izquierda que daba una señal de aprobación solo para casi colmar la paciencia del castaño quien en su mente dice:

 _¡Mierda! ¡Ellos están diciendo lo que les dé la gana! Pero no me esperaba que estuviera en una ceremonia de bodas, ¡y como para dejarme en un manicomio esta es mi boda junto con Buchou! ¿Acaso estoy en una especie de paraíso demoniaco?_ (Mientras que cambia su mirada hacia Rias quien estaba radiante ya que era esa ocasión que cualquier chica desea, casarse con aquel chico que en verdad ama)

-Rias: ¿Qué sucede, Issei? Estas muy nervioso…

-Issei (nervioso): Ah, bueno… este… (Mientras en lo que le quedaba de cordura en su mente dice: _Esto no es bueno para mi salud, Rias-senpai, ¡en verdad está muy deslumbrante!_ ) ¿Y hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-Rias: No te preocupes por eso, Ise. ya hemos llegado…

Y con una gran sorpresa, Issei se queda sin palabras y boquiabierto por el lugar que se dirige con Rias que en la mente del castaño dice:

 _Esperen, ¡este lugar es…!_

Al ver que era una especie de hotel en donde la pareja recién casada llega hacia una habitación que se ve a Rias dándose un baño e Issei en un mar de nervios sentado en una cama mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Sí es como lo estoy pensando, quizás Buchou y yo podríamos hacer una familia, eso significa que tendremos niños, entonces… ¡ella y yo haremos bebes! ¡Y de paso que es esta es nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer! ¡¿Entonces lo que estoy viviendo ahora quiere decir que…?!_

Y tragando su propia saliva, Issei sudaba a mares por lo que todo estaba en su mente que al final reacciona ya que Rias abre la puerta del baño donde se daba una ducha mientras que se adentra con una toalla tapando su cuerpo pero poco a poco la desprende de su cuerpo y dice:

-Ise~…

Al escuchar su nombre, Issei queda sorprendido y de manera inmediata su nariz derrama bastante sangre como un ejemplo, un volcán hiciera erupción y escucha a su pareja decir:

-Ven aquí…

Pero el pobre castaño estaba muy tambaleante por la pérdida de sangre mientras dice:

-Perdone, no tengo la suficiente sangre para….

Y cae en la entrepierna de Rias que suelta un "Kyaa" de manera femenina para luego decir:

-Sí que no te gusta esperar, Ise…

-Issei (quien de inmediato se levanta a pesar que sigue soltando sangre por la nariz): Perdone, es que por la pérdida de sangre que me caí repentinamente…

Pero de repente Rias toma el rostro con sus manos para ver fijamente a su pareja mientras dice:

-No hay nada que perdonar, Ise. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, así que… ¿no vas a besarme?

Y viendo ya que poco a poco Rias se acerca al castaño mientras que se acercan sus rostros para darse un beso dejando al joven en su mente diciendo:

 _¡Entonces, finalmente… ¿podré subir el escalón hacia la adultez?! ¡Yo, Hyoudou Issei oficialmente me graduo de ser virgen!_

Y justo cuando iban a besarse, una voz desconocida se escucha en el lugar diciendo lo siguiente:

- **Creo que ya has disfrutado lo suficiente, niñato…**

Al escuchar esas palabras, Issei cae de lleno al piso y ve que se encuentra en un espacio completamente oscuro que lo ve mientras dice:

-Pero… ¿ahora en dónde estoy?

Y escucha una risa que resonaba en todo el lugar mientras que el castaño exclama:

-¿Quién es quién se ríe? ¡¿En dónde estás?!

- **Estoy en frente de ti…**

Repentinamente unas llamas densas se hacen presentes en el lugar para finalmente revelar una especie de dragón rojo con detalles amarillos en sus cuernos y sus ojos de un color mientras que el castaño cae sentado al piso y exclama:

-¡¿Un dragón?!

-Dragón: **Es correcto como lo dices. He tratado de comunicarme contigo por un tiempo, pero parecía que mis palabras no te llegaban ya que eras muy débil, y finalmente estoy en condiciones de poder mostrarme ante ti…**

-Issei: ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué tratabas de hablar conmigo?! ¡No lo puedo entender…!

Repentinamente Issei ve que ese dragón se le acerca mientras con temor dice:

-¿Acaso quieres comerme?

-Dragón: **¿Qué voy a comerte, dices? ¿Y piensas que eres muy apetecible?** De ahí ese dragón ríe por la pregunta de Issei pero este se calma para seguir con sus palabras) **Este no es el caso. Simplemente quería conocer a mi compañero que lucharé a su lado…**

-Issei: ¡Un momento, ¿luchar?! ¿Pareja? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Y qué realmente eres tú?!

-Dragón: **Creo que de alguna manera ya debes saberlo. Sí es eso en lo que sospechas, pero hablaremos en otro momento, compañero…**

-Issei (mientras que alza su brazo izquierdo): ¡Oye, espera!

Repentinamente nota que activo su guantelete especial justo antes que el dragón se desaparece del lugar para gritar en su habitación pero aún estaba teniendo su brazo izquierdo en alza dejando a Issei incrédulo y respira agitado por lo que ha ocurrido mientras dice:

-¡Rayos, ese sueño fue muy real! Incluso casi estaba a punto de besar a Rias-senpai… (Esto último mencionado mientras le sale agua a la boca)

Y de manera inmediata Issei ve el reloj de su habitación y ve la hora mientras exclama:

-¡Rayos, ya es la hora!

Afuera de la casa de Issei se nota a Rias que estaba esperándolo mientras que se ve que abre la ventana de su habitación que su peón ya está despierto y exclama:

-¡Lo siento, ya iré de inmediato!

-Rias: ¡Ven rápido!

Y de manera exprés, Issei se cambia para prepararse en el entrenamiento matutino que le tiene preparado Rias.

* * *

Ahora cercano hacia un edificio, vemos a un hombre que estaba realmente exhausto y con buena parte de su ropa destrozada y ensangrentada, mientras que estaba jadeando por falta de aire, este personaje dice:

-Por fin pude salir… fue muy difícil… pero lo logré…

Y con lo que queda de energías, el hombre de nueva cuenta comienza a dar paso a pesar de lo muy lastimado que se encuentra y dice:

-Necesito ayuda… deben saber lo que sucede, sino… será muy tarde para que ese hombre puede causar un gran desastre al no detenerlo a tiempo que es debido…

Sin notarlo, este personaje se adentra a un bosque para seguir con su andar. Entre tanto en una especie de departamento dentro de la ciudad, vemos a una mujer que caminaba en una especie de pasillo en el lugar mencionado hacia una especie de oficina mientras se adentra diciendo:

-Perdone por la intromisión, Kishiki-sama…

Al escuchar su apellido, el hombre que estaba de espaldas viendo el paisaje, siendo un hombre de traje formal (usualmente los que usan los ejecutivos y/o abogados de alta gama) siendo un pelinegro con toques grises mientras dice:

-Veo que la reunión culmino, Asada-kun.

-Asada: Como lo había predicho, Kishiki-sama. El contrato fue aceptado por los directivos.

-Kishiki: Sabía que iba a pasar, además que una parte no veía bien las ganancias que iban a tener si todo sale bien.

-Asada: Por cierto, Kishiki-sama…

-Kishiki: Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, podemos tener una relación de trabajo. Pero eso no significa que tengamos una vida luego de este.

-Asada: Es que tengo la mente tan metida en el trabajo que se me olvida, Naoto-san.

-Naoto: Ya, Rin. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo del trabajador que se desapareció en una construcción cerca?

-Rin: Tengo entendido que solo el cuerpo permanece desaparecido. Más no se sabe que si realmente no se encuentra en el plano terrenal.

-Naoto: Vaya, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder un incidente. He escuchado que ese lugar cercano a la construcción según han pasado hechos vandálicos. Y que he informado a varios agentes policíacos sobre esto y no he tenido respuestas en concreto, quizás sea en verdad un peligro que siga haciendo esa construcción ahí. No sé si esto sea un mal presagio.

-Rin: No digas algo como eso, Naoto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

-Naoto: Eso espero. Ya que clase de jefe sería si no pueda ver lo que pueda ocurrirle a mis empleados…

Pero con la preocupación que Naoto mostraba, Rin toma sus manos para que la mire fijamente en su rostro y dice:

-Tengo la esperanza de que ese trabajador está vivo, no tengo duda en ello. Y sé qué esperas que esa noticia pueda suceder…

-Naoto: Aunque no sé en que pueda pasar pronto. Ojala que todo acabe bien…

-Rin: No te presiones más en eso, Naoto. Si no encontramos alguien que nos ayude…

-Naoto: Sabes que me gustaría mantener mi imagen respetable dentro del mundo financiero. Aunque a veces deseo ver el mundo aparte de las cuentas y números siempre detrás de un escritorio.

-Rin: Quizás pueda conocer a alguien que nos ayude con este tema, déjame ver si puedo contactar con esa persona. Debo retirarme.

-Naoto: Ten cuidado, Rin…

Mientras que Rin sale de la oficina de Naoto, quien se encuentra aún preocupado por lo que sucedió a su empleado, la mujer comienza a sacar una especie de foto de su bolso (o cartera, como lo llamen en su país a ese elemento indispensable al público femenino que necesitan llevar lo que necesiten ahí) y de unos cuantos años junto a un hombre y en su mente dice:

 _Quizas sea el momento de vernos de nuevo, Jirou… Aunque no sé si sigues muy metido en el trabajo o por fin encontraste a alguien para ser pareja…_

Y en su teléfono saca a ver su libreta de contactos para saber si tiene el número telefónico de su viejo amigo pero queda un tanto estática por recordar un duro momento que estuvo presente, pero respirar y asienta con la cabeza ya que es momento de dudar y dar el siguiente paso para dejar atrás los rencores del pasado que mucho han lastimado.

* * *

Ahora con Hiroshi, estaba vestido de manera deportiva para hacer una especie de trote que recorre diversos lados cercanos desde su casa hasta el parque, pero se sienta en un banco para recuperar un tanto el aliento pero tiene una especie de mirada al pasado con lo ocurrido de la reunión que no pudo asistir ya que estaba haciendo la carrera tipo justa entre Issei y Genshiro para futuras competencias entre Rias y Sona, pero el nombre de Kishiki Naoto le llamo mucho la atención.

-Hiroshi: _¿Así que tienen en la mira a Kishiki Naoto? Así que los ángeles caídos, por parte de Freed y su gente van a atacarlo._

-Kana: _Sí es cierto, hay que buscarlo para ver sí es realmente cierto que lo tienen en la mira._

-Hiroshi: _Pero no han hecho algo ellos, pero cuando terminaba el asunto en la iglesia me encontré un nombre parecido a ese, ¿quizás sea un indicio que le sucederá algo relacionado a ese hombre?_

-Kana: _No lo sabemos. Pero debemos estar pendientes en lo que pueda ocurrir. Ya se avisó que revisen diversos lugares relacionados a ese hombre para que se sepa lo que ocurre. Igual debemos estar alerta si hay algo que vincule con lo sobrenatural o fuera de este mundo ya que pudieran venir por Karina._

Al escuchar como un eco que puedan buscar a Karina ya que desde un principio Krodium le menciono sobre ello, Hiroshi quien recupero el aliento dice:

-¿Así que puede pasar algo que vincule con Karina?

Y en su mente recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el rey Turdot hace tiempo que le recordó una advertencia que puede ser verdad.

 _Pero te aviso que pronto sabrán que tienes a mi hija, y espero que la protejas hasta con tu vida…_

Y recuerda muy bien cuál fue su promesa que le hizo al rey en ese momento cuando estaba en su sueño y recuerda eso en su mente

 _Sé que como buen padre quiere lo mejor, incluso proteger a su amada hija, ya hasta me vio como yerno. Pero hice una promesa con él, y como sea la cumpliré ya que quiero que ellos se reúnan…_

Al afirmar su promesa, Hiroshi aprieta su puño para saber que tiene mucho que hacer a pesar de lo que lidia en su vida y ve que el reloj se activa la pantalla para ver a Karina quien dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi, ¿crees que ese hombre pueda tener alguna vinculación con ese sacerdote?

-Hiroshi: Tal vez, las probabilidades de ello no llegan al 0%. Pero bien dicen que a veces hay que esperar lo inesperado. Y es algo que he aprendido durante que este trabajo ha seguido.

-Karina: Por cierto, como el Pit se encuentra cerca de la academia, ¿por qué no aprovechas para descansar? Ya que si bien no trajiste un auto…

-Hiroshi: No siempre hay que estar usando un auto cuando también puedes mejorar tus habilidades físicas…

Mientras que Hiroshi se levanta del banco habiendo recuperado el aliento y dice:

-Bien, hay que seguir el paso… Además que debo ir al Pit por unos papeles que deje ahí, menos mal que deje el Renault en casos como este… (Y Hiroshi reinicia su trote)

-Karina: ¡Pensé que volverías de la misma manera a tu departamento!

-Hiroshi: Sucede que esos papeles debo llevarlos a diferentes zonas ya que iré a la agencia, menos mal que prepare una ropa para ir fresco.

-Karina: ¡Por eso traes ese bolso deportivo acorde a tu vestimenta!

-Hiroshi: Bien se dice que "guerra avisada no mata a soldado", siempre hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa…

Mientras que Hiroshi sigue con su trote, llega a la academia Kuoh, con exactitud en el patio y zona deportiva de dicho lugar para el último tramo de su recorrido que es detenido ya que ve a Issei que estaba haciendo flexiones de pecho pero ve que Rias estaba sentada en la espalda del castaño haciendo que el pelinegro diga en su mente:

 _Entiendo que Rias quiere que sea fuerte, pero lo que hace es que sus hormonas pervertidas salgan de control de nuevo…_

Y de un suspiro pensado que es un caso perdido, en especial que sabe cómo es el castaño en ciertas cosas, en especial la que ve a la distancia. Hiroshi ve que hay un bebedero para llenar una botella que estaba vacía que tenía en su bolso deportivo. Volviendo con Issei que seguía con su ejercicio, cuenta las flexiones que lleva haciendo hasta ahora

-63… 64…

-Rias: Tus habilidades serán más poderosas si tu resistencia física se fortalece.

-Issei: Sí… 65…

Repentinamente Rias voltea a ver el trasero de Issei, exactamente en su cadera que hace unos movimientos indecentes, y le da una nalgada que hace doler al castaño mientras que ella dice:

-Tus movimientos de tu cadera son muy indecentes. Veo que hay pensamientos lascivos en tu cabeza…

-Issei: ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Cuando pienso que Buchou está sentada en mi espalda, ¡siento que un espíritu de un caballo en mi interior llega al máximo!

Mientras que Rias se voltea a ver esos movimientos de cadera, escucha como si echaran agua al piso, pero cuando se voltea se sorprende ya que Hiroshi le había vertido todo el líquido de la botella a la cabeza de su peón y molesto dice:

-Espero que esto te sirva para que enfríes esas hormonas alocadas que tienes, Ise…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Hiroshi-san?! ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Hiroshi: Considéralo como un castigo, pero veo que a veces tu o Rias no aprenden…

-Rias: ¿Cómo dices que no aprendo? ¡Si lo estoy entrenando para que sea más fuerte!

-Hiroshi: ¿Puede decir eso sentada en la espalda de Ise? Levántese, Rias-san. Veo que ambos merecen ser castigados…

Momentos después, vemos a Issei que estaba trotando pero con una rueda amarrada al piso que tenía cosas pesadas en ella al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi acompañaba a Rias quien estaba cansada de trotar con él pero no seguía el paso y reclama:

-¡¿Por qué merezco un castigo si solo entrenaba a Ise?!

-Issei: ¿Lo dice una chica que se acuesta desnuda como si nada con él?

-Rias: ¡Pero si me gusta hacerlo! No me gusta dormir con un pijama.

-Hiroshi: Deje de hacerlo, ya que cualquiera piensa que sería una mujer fácil o que tiene un tipo de fetiches, vamos que quedan dos vueltas más, después quiero hacerles un entrenamiento especial a ambos…

Luego del castigo, vemos a Issei que estaba entrenando algunas técnicas por parte de Hiroshi que nota como es su forma de pelea mientras dice:

-Veo que te adaptas según al momento, Issei. Tienes potencial, pero necesitas entrenarlo un tanto más…

-Rias: Lo sé bien que Issei lo tiene, además…

Repentinamente vemos a Rias que tiene una especie de muñequeras y tobilleras en ambos brazos y piernas mientras dice:

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo ya que tengo un talento sobresaliente en el poder de la destrucción?

-Hiroshi: No todo se basa en talento, Rias. Vamos, una vez más

-Rias (molesta): ¿Qué buscas decir con eso, Hiroshi-san? Ya voy…

Y el entrenamiento que Hiroshi le estaba haciendo a Rias era que ella al menos le golpeara una sola vez, pero cada vez fallaba ya que era muy simples sus ataques ya que el agente los esquiva todos con mucha facilidad mientras dice:

-En parte el talento es esencial, pero necesitas fuerza, perseverancia y adaptarse en el momento. Issei carece de habilidades mágicas, pero sus habilidades físicas le pueden ayudar para adaptarse.

-Rias: Lo sé muy bien, pero debo preguntarle… (Mientras seguía atacando al agente que los esquiva fácilmente todos) ¿Por qué estoy entrenando golpes y patadas con usted? Lo veo innecesario para mí ya que tengo un poder que viene de mi linaje.

-Hiroshi: El de usted es un caso contrario al de Issei. Ya que sus habilidades mágicas realmente son excepcionales, pero creo que no es la única del grupo que carece de que tenga experiencia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y eso a veces puede pesar. Y antes que se me olvide en decirlo, esas muñequeras y tobilleras anulan su poder, y las ha usado Issei varias veces en los entrenamientos…

-Rias: ¿A Ise le hacias lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora?

-Hiroshi: No únicamente tiene que entrenar las reservas mágicas, la resistencia o ver el entorno y poder adaptarse es parte esencial para desarrollar el potencial que tiene Issei.

Luego que Hiroshi esquiva otro golpe de Rias, ella se molesta ya que desde que comenzó ese entrenamiento ni un solo golpe ha impactado mientras que suelta una ráfaga rápida de golpes, el agente sigue esquivando mientras dice:

-Veo que has mejorado un poco, Rias-san.

-Rias: Debo tomarlo como cumplido, pero estoy molesta que interrumpió el entrenamiento que hacía con Ise.

-Hiroshi: En parte puede ser verdad, pero…

De un giro, Hiroshi esquiva otro golpe de Rias pero una mano de ella toca una parte lateral de su tronco mientras que va de cara al piso y dice:

-Eso dolió…

-Hiroshi: No estuvo tan mal para su primer entrenamiento, ¿qué se siente que de su propio sudor haya logrado algo?

-Rias: No es mucho que pude hacer, pero tiene razón. Aun creo que mi poder es suficiente.

-Hiroshi (quien suspira y le tiende una mano a Rias para ayudarla a levantarse): Recuerde que no todo es poder y talento. Quizás debemos turnarnos para entrenar a Issei.

-Rias: Puede ser cierto, pero elegiré la manera de que pueda entrenarlo…

-Hiroshi: Si, si…

Luego ven como Issei se quitaba el peso extra para ir a un banco a sentarse y dice:

-Sí que en verdad a veces pone entrenamientos espartanos, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Que conste que estaba cerca, ya que tal vez Rias te haya aplicado un numero parecido de las flexiones que hacias, pero tendrías que hacerlo con una llanta encima de tu espalda.

-Rias: Bueno, ya que todos entrenamos lo suficiente. Creo que ya debería estar llegando.

-Issei: ¿Quién vendrá?

Repentinamente se escucha una voz que es conocida por los presentes que dice:

-¡Ise-san…! ¡Buchou-san!

Y llega al lugar Asia que estaba vestida en chándal deportivo y cargaba unas cosas mientras decía felizmente:

-¡Perdonen por haber llegado tarde!

-Hiroshi: ¡Asia-chan, ten cuidado en el camino…!

-Asia: ¡Ah, Hiroshi-san…!

Pero cuando justo iba a decir algo más se tropieza y cae de cara al piso haciendo que Issei sude de nervios pero Hiroshi se alerta y la ayuda, momentos después vemos a Asia que tenía una curita en su frente y que el agente le había limpiado sus heridas para que no se infecten mientras que le sirve un vaso de té al castaño mientras dice:

-Aquí tiene un poco de té, Issei-san.

-Issei: Muchas gracias, Asia. Por cierto, no me esperaba que llegues hasta aquí.

-Asia: Bueno, es que Buchou-san me dijo que a veces venías con ella a entrenar, pero la ocasión pasada que estabas con Hiroshi-san, me alarme ya que no te había visto tan lastimado y entrenas casi todas las mañanas, así que… lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte, Issei-san. Pero únicamente puedo hacerlo con solo preparándote el té.

Repentinamente Issei entre lágrimas estaba muy conmovido por lo que acaba de decir Asia y lo expresa aun llorando lo siguiente:

-¡Finalmente me pasa una cosa buena como que una chica linda me pueda decir estas palabras…! Veo que serás una gran esposa, Asia…

-Asia (nerviosa y feliz): ¡De ninguna manera, Issei-san! ¡Sí que es usted muy gracioso!

Pero al escuchar el término esposa, Rias se deprime y eso lo captan los demás para que Issei vuelva a calentar las piernas para lo que queda del entrenamiento pero Hiroshi ve como la pelirroja estaba algo decaída y dice en su mente:

 _Quizás le haya pasado algo con ese término a Rias. Habrá que verlo con tiempo…_

Y mueve su mirada hacia Issei mientras dice:

-Por cierto, Ise. Tus padres estaban muy emocionados que Asia pueda vivir con ustedes.

-Issei: Ni que lo digas, ya que siempre querían tener una niña y que… (De ahí, Issei hace una mirada al pasado sobre el encuentro que tuvo Asia con sus padres y la noticia que vivirían en la residencia Hyoudou) de alguna manera Buchou pudo hacerles entender que tal vez sea una especie de práctica de que tengan una esposa para mi…

-Hiroshi: La idea tal vez no sea errónea, pero creo que lo correcto hubiera sido contarles un poco de lo que paso a Asia…

-Asia: No es nada, no quiero que me suceda algo por querer ocultar algo que paso…

-Hiroshi: Lo que está en el pasado debe quedarse ahí, solo queda el presente para proyectar el futuro. Pero a veces ese camino no es como muchos lo desean. Pero eso hay algo en claro, sí que ustedes dos serían una pareja perfecta. (Diciendo eso mientras que en rostro de Hiroshi muestra una sonrisa gatuna haciendo que Issei y Asia sonrojen como nunca)

-Asia (nerviosa): ¡No diga eso, Hiroshi-san…!

-Issei (sonrojado): Es cierto que Asia puede ser una esposa perfecta, pero no pensé que veía que nos vinculaba…

-Hiroshi: Pero es la verdad, ¿no?

Mediante que los tres estaban en su conversación, Rias aún estaba un tanto desanimada ya por lo que nota Hiroshi en emparejar a dos de su clan pero el agente ve cómo está la pelirroja muy metida en sus pensamientos mientras dice:

-Hey, Rias. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Rias (quien vuelve en sí al escuchar la voz de Hiroshi): Ah, no es nada, Hiroshi-san. Pero no me esperaba que estuviera por aquí para ayudar a entrenar a Ise.

-Hiroshi: Sucede que iba trotando por el lugar desde mi departamento para ejercitarme.

-Karina (quien activa su reloj): Pero creo que hizo bien ayudarles en ciertos puntos que tiene razón Hiroshi.

-Issei: Después de esto tiene que trabajar, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Bien lo dijiste, Ise. Tengo que ganarme el pan… (Pero en su mente dice: _Y quien sabe sí harás lo mismo dentro de la agencia, pero debo esperar el momento indicado para decirle…_ )

Repentinamente escuchan quejidos de dolor que se encuentra cerca en donde se encuentran alarmando a los presentes quienes no esperaban que llegara un invitado no deseado, mientras que Rias dice:

-Parece que tenemos un ser que se entrometió dentro de mi territorio.

-Issei: Asia, quédate detrás de mí…

Pero Hiroshi se aleja hasta donde se escuchó por primera instancia esos quejidos de dolor y dentro del bolso deportivo saca una Zelblader mientras que estaba un tanto cerca de los arbustos y en su mente dice:

 _No me esperaba que alguien llegara como si nada hasta aquí, y de paso siendo domingo que literalmente no hay clases dentro de la academia. Un estudiante aquí especialmente un dia como hoy, sería imposible…_

Pero para su sorpresa ve que era un hombre que estaba bastante lastimado y vestía un overol o traje de trabajo relacionado a la construcción que estaba un tanto rasgado pero estaba lleno de sangre y grasa como si le ocurriera algo mientras dice:

-Por favor… ayuden… me…

Y cae desmallado alarmando a Hiroshi quien toma uno de sus hombros y exclama:

-¡Hey, resiste! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Y Karina le hace un escáner de inmediato a ver si era un enemigo no deseado pero con lo siguiente no esperaba que Rias, Issei y Asia que se acercan a Hiroshi quien ve como ese hombre pasara un momento extremadamente difícil y escuchan a la chica en su forma de datos decir:

-Hiroshi, esta persona es un humano. Parece que tiene horas caminando sin parar y que estaba muy lastimado.

-Hiroshi: Quizás deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital, pero…

Repentinamente Hiroshi escucha la voz de Rias quien dice:

-¿Qué le pasó a esta persona?

-Hiroshi: Parece que vino muy lastimada, disculpen por lo que voy a pedir ya que estaban entrenando, pero necesitaré su ayuda ya que debo llevarlo al Pit y avisar a la agencia.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Hiroshi-san.

-Asia: ¡¿Pero qué le sucedió a este pobre hombre?!

-Hiroshi: Eso no lo sabemos, pero…

Y Hiroshi levanta al hombre que estaba inconsciente en uno de sus hombros para que Issei lo ayude para que el agente diga:

-Si no lo llevamos al Pit y tratamos sus heridas, quizás esté en peligro de fallecer…

Mientras que Hiroshi e Issei se llevan al hombre que se mantenía inconsciente, Rias y Asia van detrás de ellos para que puedan estar atentas y ayudarles con lo que necesite.

* * *

Ahora en la agencia de la JNSA, vemos a Jirou que estaba caminando entre los pasillos pero repentinamente su teléfono suena para ver que recibe una llamada y dice:

-¿Un número desconocido? Debe ser una especie de broma…

Y contesta la llamada

-Sí, buenos días, es Kanzaki.

- _¿Kanzaki-san? ¡Qué bueno que aun tienes tu número telefónico!_

-Jirou (quien reconoce la voz): ¿Rin? ¿Asada Rin?

-Rin: _Perdona por llamarte, ya que ha sucedido algo que puso muy nervioso a mi jefe, ¿cómo has estado?_

-Jirou: No me quejo, el trabajo y mis compañeros aquí ha sido normal.

-Rin (que la cámara se cambia hacia donde se encuentra que estaba en su oficina): Me alegro, me imagino que aún estas algo solterón.

-Jirou: _Hey, sabes que fuimos pareja hace tiempo. Pero se me hace difícil luego de lo ocurrido hace años…_

-Rin: Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, en ese momento ese tipo estaba celoso de ti.

-Jirou: _Y al final tuve que pagar los platos rotos. Pero eso está en el pasado, aunque no me esperaba que me llames así como sí nada, aunque escuché que tu jefe tiene un problema…_

-Rin: Bueno, a decir verdad…

Repentinamente Jirou escucha la explicación de Rin sobre el trabajador que había desaparecido en una construcción afiliada a la empresa de su jefe ya que es algo serio mediante que la cámara ve al agente como escucha el problema y dice:

-Justamente la agencia cree que hay algo que vincule a tu jefe, pero avisare a un compañero sobre lo que sucede.

-Rin: _¡No sabes el gran peso de encima que me estas librando, Jirou!_

-Jirou: No digas más, quizás luego nos veamos y tomamos un café como los viejos tiempos, hablamos después.

Ya habiendo culminado su llamada, Jirou se torna un tanto pensativo por lo que acaba de pasar que en su mente dice:

 _¿Así que Rin se encuentra trabajando con Kishiki Naoto y que uno de sus trabajadores haya desaparecido de repente? Esto debo decirle a la directora a ver que puede hacer. No pensaba que ella aún tendría mi número telefónico, tantos teléfonos que nunca cambie la misma línea…_

Y pensando en el pasado que tuvo con Rin hace un tiempo atrás previo a que fuera agente de la JNSA, Jirou se dirige hacia la oficina de Kana quien veía lo que ocurre en una zona para notar que el índice de una energía que se encontraba ahí estaba por las medidas altas casi pasando un punto muy alarmante ya que ese tipo de energías es de alguien vinculado a Hiroshi…

* * *

 **FINALMENTE PUDE TERMINAR DE SUBIR ESTE CAP! Bueno, ahora que también lo tengo en Wattpad puedo decir que tanto en esta pag como la mencionada puedo subir cada historia que tengo ya en mente, pero debo avisarles lo siguiente, aunque avise que ya entramos en la recta final del arco actual que diré como se llamará cuando acabe, ya que esto lo que acaban de ver abarca el Rating Game de Rias y algo vinculado con Hiroshi. Ya me fui del tema, así que el aviso:**

 **No podré subir de manera consecutiva como antes en la historia ya que como ando escribiendo Siempre hay otro camino, posiblemente suba otras dos o tres historias que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlas, y hay dos que ya pueda estar subiendo pronto que son:**

 **Breath of the Crimson Wild (un cross entre DxD y Zelda Breath of the Wild con diversas cosas de entregas pasadas de The Legend of Zelda), y...**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto DxD (que esta es la idea que reinicie ya que el archivo original se perdió con las pc que se encuentrán en un mejor lugar)**

 **Y nada más me queda despedirme, ha sido algo agitado que pueda haber hecho esto, merezco un descanso...**

 **-Pinkie: Ni que lo digas, Ryucader-san...**

 **¡PINKIE PIE, NO ME DIGAS QUE VIENES A HACERME UNA FIESTA COMO LO QUE HICISTE CON IZANAGI EN EL CAP 100 DE SEKIRYUUTEI SUPREMO!**

 **-Pinkie: ¡Claro que sí! Además que necesitas una...**

 **Tal vez, pero necesito descansar, ¿puede ser otro día?**

 **-Pinkie: Lo lamento, pero ya las chicas y yo te apartamos un puesto en la casa de Izanagi...**

 **Ok, dame un momento para despedirme, no me llevarás a la fuerza. Bien, como esta pony rosada ya tiene su modo de fiesta activado, debo partir, les aviso que no sé si suba pronto un nuevo cap de las historias que tengo hechas o de lleno una nueva historia sin dejar de lado las que tengo hechas, sin mas me despido, Pinkie, ahora sí... LET'S PARTY!**

 **-Pinkie: ¡HURRA!**

 **De ahí ambos atraviesan el portal, pero repentinamente un escarabajo rojo metálico se aparece:**

 **-Ah, hola a todos, si no saben quien soy, mi nombre es Kabuto Zecter. Digamos que estaré por aquí ya que pronto en otra historia que hará Ryucader23, quien planifica algo que tiene ya mencionado. Sin más ya me voy, creo que pronto estaré hablando más seguido con un cierto castaño...**


	12. Archivo 12: Observación y Petición

**Hey, chicos! Habemus nuevo cap de Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter!**

 **-Las Mane Six: HURRA!**

 **Ah, chicas. Me alegra que volvieran, de seguro con lo que pasaron en estos días no pudieron llegar al inicio de Breath of the Crimson Wild.**

 **-Twilight: Bueno... con lo que tuvimos que hacer con Izanagi estuvimos muy ocupadas.**

 **No te preocupes, Twily. Ya que avisaron que no estuvieran en ese momento ya me pasaron un mensaje que no podían ir.**

 **-Rarity: Y me agradaron mucho que las chicas que invitaste son carismáticas en su manera, querido.**

 **-Rainbow: ¡Esperen un poco! ¡¿Por qué si puedes incluirlas en esa historia y a nosotras no?!**

 **Sucede que a ellas desde hace un tiempo las tenía en mente para tres papeles vitales en la historia, bien avise que ustedes no harán una participación en cualquiera de mis historias ya que no quiero hacer un copy-paste de una. Pero siento que tendrás una buena amistad con Shirogane.**

 **-Rainbow: ¿Tu crees? Quizás compita con ella para una carrera.**

 **-Aj: Y por lo que noto le gusta medir fuerzas.**

 **-Fluttershy: Me agrada como es Roze, y de alguna manera se parece a mí.**

 **-Rarity: Y es muy linda.**

 **Si supieran que para muchos es una diosa.**

 **-Pinkie: Kuro-chan es tan kawaii, ojala que las invites pronto de nuevo... ¡porfis, Ryu-kun!**

 **Trataré, ya que ellas estuvieron en Breath of the Crimson Wild, tal vez puedan estar viendo mis otras historias**

 **-Twilight: Entonces debemos esperar a que vengan otra vez en cualquiera de las historias. Por cierto, noté que en el último episodio sucedieron varias cosas...**

 **-Rarity: Que un viejo amor puede renacer...**

 **-Pinkie: ¡No olvides del misterio de la persona que llego con Hiroshi y los chicos!**

 **De eso va a suceder algo más, y poco a poco llegamos a la parte que si recuerdan la temporada 1 del anime o en especifico, el vol 2 de la novela ligera que sucede algo vinculado con Rias.**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡¿TAN RÁPIDO?!**

 **No crean todavía que pisaré a fondo el acelerador. Simplemente daremos indicios de lo que se viene, a propósito cuando se culmine el asunto de Riser más las dos OVAS del anime que vincularé en la historia, ahí tendrán el nombre del primer arco ya terminado.**

 **-Pinkie: ¡No olviden que la historia esta basada en High School DxD y tiene sus derechos reservados!**

 **Gracias por recordarlo Pinkie, antes de iniciar, debo decir que esta historia va para dos años, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, ¿no? Y pensar que esta es la primera que me meto aquí en el mundo de FanFiction. Bueno, ahora sin más nada que decir o sumar. Pueden disfrutar el cap!**

* * *

Repentinamente vemos que se escuchan risas mientras que un hombre estaba corriendo mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba bastante herido para escuchar una voz desconocida que decía lo siguiente:

-Dime… ¿sabes en donde se encuentra la princesa Karina?

Y escucha que esta arrastrando en el piso una tubería metálica haciendo que ese hombre se alarme para esconderse entre unos barriles y sacos de cemento mientras exclama:

-¡Ya te dije que no sé en donde esta esa princesa que mencionas! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver, simplemente quiero ganarme el pan como buen trabajador que soy!

Y de una manera repentina y sorpresiva se escucha una gran explosión que alarma a aquel hombre para que comience a correr de nueva cuenta y buscar otro escondite pero es borrado por otra explosión mientras ve a un hombre de cabellos oscuros con una mirada sombría y oscura haciendo que se asuste el hombre para que lo escuche decir:

-Lastima, quería saber si realmente sabías de ella. Pero me serás útil como mi elemento de eliminar mis molestias…

-¡NO!

Al soltar ese grito, el hombre visto en el episodio anterior que se encontraba herido se despierta abruptamente ya que vio una pesadilla que fue real que estaba jadeando y sudando para que diga en su mente:

 _Aún no me puedo sacar de la cabeza como ese tipo me ha torturado golpeándome con cada elemento de construcción, mangos de picos, palas, tuberías… al menos me escape hasta donde mis piernas dieron. Un momento…_

Mientras que puede ver con más detalle ya que pudo descansar lo suficiente. Nota que se encuentra en una habitación con una ventana para levantarse soltando unos quejidos de dolor o de cansancio, pero sin esperarse escucha una voz que dice:

-¡Veo que se despertó ya, señor!

Luego de escuchar esa voz, el hombre levemente cambia su mirada y nota que había una chica joven de cabellos rubios largos con ojos verdes que la notaba preocupada con una sonrisa haciendo que diga en su mente:

 _¿Será acaso que ya me encuentro en el paraíso? Lo dudo, ya que esta chica a pesar que es linda es muy joven para mí…_

Y justo antes que iba a decir algo, la chica que es desconocida para el hombre siendo Asia Argento dice:

-¡Qué bien! Nos preocupamos mucho por usted ya que estaba bastante lastimado, déjeme avisarle a Hiroshi-san que ya acaba de despertar…

Mientras que Asia salía de la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre que poco a poco se levanta hasta sentarse de la cama en donde descansaba para notar que tenía otra ropa puesta y algunos vendajes en sus brazos para que diga:

-¿Qué me pasó? Lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme fue que me encontraron tres jóvenes que no sé qué me hicieron…

Para su sorpresa mientras culmino sus palabras, se aparece Hiroshi con una ropa distinta a la que tenía puesto cuando estaba trotando y decía:

-No se preocupe. Se encuentra en un lugar seguro. Las dos chicas que me acompañaban junto a un joven, la rubia se asustó mucho cuando estaba en un estado alarmante y tuvo que tratar sus heridas antes que de acostarlo. Pero aprovechamos que había un baño con tina para quitarle la mugre que llevo.

Haciendo una mirada al pasado, vemos a Issei y Hiroshi quienes trataban con cuidado el quitarle lo que quedaba de prendas a aquel hombre, aunque Rias ayudo, Asia estaba un tanto ruborizada por la escena (no vayan a tener malos entendidos, a veces las personas que se encuentran en hospitales ayudan a dar baños de esponjas y tratar las heridas, como lo ocurrido) trataron de ayudar al hombre que aún se mantenía inconsciente para luego ponerle una ropa que el agente no usa ya por lo que vio antes. Luego de esa mirada, el hombre dice:

-Al menos me encuentro alejado de quien me torturaba…

-Hiroshi: No se preocupe. Se encuentra en un lugar seguro. Por cierto, ¿me podría decir cómo se llama?

-Ah, si… Kobayashi Andou.

-Hiroshi: Bien, Kobayashi-san. Espere aquí, ya le traigo algo para que coma.

-Andou: Gracias…

Mientras que Hiroshi sale de la habitación para dejar a Andou descansar, Issei junto con Asia y Rias ven que el agente va hacia ellos diciendo:

-No se preocupen. Ya se encuentra estable el hombre que encontramos…

-Rias: No me esperaba que fuera a llegar hasta la academia. Pensaba que era uno de nuestros enemigos.

-Hiroshi: Rias-san, sea enemigo o no como ese hombre, mi trabajo es ver que le paso y de alguna manera ayudarlo.

-Karina: Y como mencione previamente, es un humano común y corriente, dudo que sea uno de ellos.

-Issei: Pero me sorprendió que estuviera bastante lastimado hasta llegar aquí.

-Hiroshi: Solo esperemos a ver que nos dice Kobayashi-san. No sabemos realmente que fue lo que pasó para que llegará hasta aquí con todos sus medios.

-Rias: Si que fue una mañana alocada, pero creo que debemos irnos a casa.

-Hiroshi: Si quieren yo los llevo, Karina…

-Karina: No te preocupes, Hiroshi. Me aseguraré que no salga Kobayashi Andou del Pit.

-Hiroshi: Perfecto… chicos, denme un momento para sacar el auto y pueda llevarlos a casa…

-Rias: Conmigo no será necesario. Pero le agradezco de antemano por ofrecer a que lleves a mis lindos sirvientes a su casa.

-Hiroshi: Bien… tenga cuidado, Rias-san.

Y de un sello mágico del clan que ella representa, Rias desaparece del lugar dejando a Issei y Asia que están a punto de salir del Pit para que Hiroshi los lleve a la residencia Hyoudou pero repentinamente recibe una llamada en su teléfono celular mientras ve que la llamada resulta ser de Kanzaki Jirou para que el agente diga en su mente:

 _Qué raro… Jirou-san no me llama a menos que haya algo importante que suceda en la agencia…_

De ahí, Hiroshi recibe la llamada de su compañero en la agencia.

-Jirou-san, me sorprende que me llame en este momento, ¿sucedió algo?

-Jirou: Perdona, Hiroshi-kun. De seguro estabas descansando luego de varios días alocados que te vinculan. (Mientras que Jirou estaba sentándose en una silla cercana a un cafetín tomando un poco de agua)

-Hiroshi: _No me lo tiene que recordarlo. Por cierto, ya en los próximos días alguien vinculado a Karina vendrá a la agencia._

-Jirou: Ya veo. Eso es bueno ya que necesitaremos la manera para que ella pueda volver a vivir. Pero eso no es a lo que te estoy llamando porque me entere que uno de los trabajadores de Kishiki Naoto se encuentra desaparecido.

-Hiroshi (sorprendido): _¡¿Uno de sus trabajadores?!_

-Jirou: Como lo acabas de mencionar, Hiroshi-kun. Uno de sus trabajadores desapareció de una construcción que estaba siendo financiada por Kishiki-san que tuvo que detener hasta que su hombre fuera hallado.

-Hiroshi: _¿Sabes alguna pista o un nombre en concreto para ver si iniciamos la búsqueda? Tal vez cabe la posibilidad que sea un secuestro por cualquier cosa…_

-Jirou: Sucede que una antigua compañera del instituto me llamó ya que es la secretaria de Kishiki Naoto-san.

-Hiroshi (que la cámara lo enfoca mientras abre las puertas para sacar el Renault): No me esperaba que tuviera contacto con amistades del instituto, pero de seguro le dio una pista.

-Jirou: _Y una muy grande. El nombre del trabajador es por lo que me dijo la secretaria es Kobayashi Andou-san. Actualmente tiene 32 años…_

-Hiroshi: ¿Kobayashi Andou…?

Repentinamente Hiroshi abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa para explicarle algo importante a Jirou, mientras que aún en espera afuera del Pit vemos a Issei y a Asia quien esta última menciona:

-Issei-san, no sé si noto a Buchou-san que actuaba algo extraño el día de hoy.

-Issei: Con eso de escuchar esposa la puso un tanto triste y pensativa. ¿Qué le habrá pasado…?

Pero los pensamientos de Issei son interrumpidos ya que ve que Hiroshi saca su vehículo mientras que sale del mismo y continua su llamada.

-Dame un momento, Jirou-san. Después lo busco ya que lo tenemos aquí.

-Jirou: _De acuerdo, te espero en la agencia. Si me dices que realmente lo tenían secuestrado y torturando sería un problema._

-Hiroshi: Pero lo importante es que de sus propios medios ya está en el Pit. Voy luego de hacer unas cosas para buscarlo.

Mientras que Hiroshi culmina su llamada, Issei y Asia ven que el agente estaba en una especie de prisa para que la rubia diga:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿paso algo que estaba algo apurado?

-Hiroshi: Me acaban de avisar que Kobayashi Andou estaba desaparecido y tengo que buscar a alguien ya que recién se dio el caso.

-Issei: Entonces, creo que lo correcto es que debemos ayudarlo.

-Hiroshi: No creo, deben volver a su casa ya que estarían preocupados. Vamos de una vez ya que tengo cosas que hacer.

Y aceptando resignadamente, Issei y Asia se montan en el Renault de Hiroshi, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la cochera del Pit para irse de dicha zona y apurar el paso para un encuentro que tiene vinculación del caso de la desaparición de Kobayashi Andou…

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 12: Observación y petición:_**

De vuelta en la JNSA, vemos a Jirou quien saco rápidamente su teléfono celular luego de saber la noticia de que el trabajador de la empresa quien financia la construcción Kishiki Naoto se encuentra vivo y lo tiene Hiroshi resguardado en el Pit para llamar de nueva cuenta a Asada Rin quien la mencionada se encuentra en una cafetería pidiendo unos bocadillos con un chocolate caliente para degustar un dulce, pero justo luego de terminar con el primer bocadillo recibe una llamada en su teléfono celular y resultando ser del mismo número que había llamado previamente, el de Kanzaki Jirou. Cuando vio que era de su ex compañero de la preparatoria y antigua pareja en ese entonces, ella recibe la llamada sorprendida ya que no esperaba que fuera muy pronto su respuesta de la petición que le dio.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto, Jirou.

-Jirou: _Sucedió algo que no me esperaba justo cuando avise a los superiores sobre la desaparición de ese trabajador, él literalmente fue por sus medios para ser encontrado por mi Kouhai en la agencia…_

-Rin (sorprendida y se levanta de la silla): ¡¿Es en serio?!

Al soltar ese grito, todos los presentes dentro de la cafetería ponen su mirada hacia Rin que estaba un tanto avergonzada por el acto que acaba de hacer, tanto fue que una camarera (o mesera, mesonera, como le digan en su país) dice:

-Disculpe, estimada cliente. Pero está haciendo molestar a los demás quienes se encuentran presentes aquí…

-Rin (quien se inclinaba varias veces en una señal que verán): Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho, es que ocurrió algo que me sorprendió tanto que grite…!

-Camarera: Ya veo, pero trate de que no llame la atención y que no moleste a los demás clientes, por favor.

-Rin: Disculpe…

Mientras que Rin ve que la camarera se va de su mesa, vuelve a tomar su teléfono celular y escucha la voz de Jirou quien dice:

- _¿Qué sucedió, Rin? Pensé que habías cortado la llamada…_

-Rin: Es que grite por lo que me dijiste y estaba molestando a varios clientes en la cafetería. Hasta una camarera vino a darme un aviso.

-Jirou: _Entiendo que te haya sorprendido, pero no a tal punto que hayas que tenido que gritar… por cierto, dentro de un rato iré hacía donde lo tiene descansando por parte del Kouhai que te mencione._

-Rin: Cabe la posibilidad de que nos veamos para hablar y tomar un café.

-Jirou (nervioso): _¡C-claro! Cuando gustes, eso si nuestras agendas no se encuentran muy apretadas._

Tanto como Jirou y Rin sueltan risas ya que les recuerda algo de un pasado que les gustaría que suceda de nuevo recordando como reían de esa manera cuando eran pareja hasta que un ex de la actual secretaria del reconocido financiero Kishiki Naoto fuera a causar problemas en esa relación causando la ruptura de la pareja, pero a pesar de ello aún guardan esos recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, y el actual agente de la JNSA que la cámara lo enfoca que desde un piso viendo el paisaje de Kuoh diciendo:

-No nos reíamos así desde hace tiempo…

-Rin (con un tono melancólico en su voz): _Sí. Desde que fuimos pareja en la preparatoria. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos roto nuestra relación?_

-Jirou: No sabía decirlo. Pero… al menos es un gusto volver hablar contigo luego de todo este tiempo distanciados. Aunque sea por un caso en especial.

-Rin (que vuelve a enfocar la cámara mediante que la escena se cambia a donde ella se encontraba): Lo sé. Ojala que no sea la última vez que hablamos. ¿Aún recuerdas que tenemos pendiente una cena?

-Jirou: _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… no estaría mal en hacerla. Claro, cuando salgamos de este caso primero._

-Rin: Lo sé. Cuando puedas, si es que traes a Kobayashi-san. Tratemos de hablar antes de esa cena.

-Jirou: _No te prometo nada, pero trataré de ir ya que no se en donde trabaja o que edificio está tu jefe._

-Rin: Antes de que vayas, comunícame y te pasare la información. Hablamos luego…

Mientras que culmina la llamada, Rin pone su mirada hacia el cielo desde la cafetería para recordar la última vez que vio a Jirou previo a graduarse de la preparatoria y que diga en su mente:

 _¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida desde que rompimos como pareja, Ji-kun?_

Y de ahí vuelve a comer los bocadillos que tenía en la mesa para finalmente que diera un sorbo de la taza de chocolate caliente que pidió para su gusto pero la imagen de Jirou vuelve a cruzarse en su mente para recordar esos momentos que tuvieron juntos antes de separarse y de ir por caminos distintos que el destino tal vez pudo alejarlos, pero parecer que los volverá a unir.

* * *

De vuelta con Hiroshi, este llevaba a Issei y Asia para la casa del castaño quien no espero por completo que el agente estaba en una especie de prisa para llevarlos de esa manera directo hasta la casa donde viven, mediante que el Renault se detiene casi cerca de dicho lugar para que bajen hasta la entrada mientras que la ex monja nota como Hiroshi aún estaba algo presionado y dice:

-Hiroshi-san, ¿qué le sucede?

-Hiroshi: Ah, Asia. Perdona por preocuparlos, chicos. Sucede que Kobayashi Andou, el hombre que vino cuando estábamos en la academia resulto ser un hombre desaparecido.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Desaparecido?! ¡Pero lo vimos que estuvo tan lastimado que no sabemos cómo siguió hasta llegar aquí mediante que Asia tuvo que curarlo…!

-Hiroshi: Lo sé, pero parece que resulta ser de alguien importante. Asia tal vez no sepa de quien hablo, pero Ise… ¿no te suena el nombre de Kishiki Naoto?

-Issei: ¿Te refieres al famoso empresario que siempre da de que hablar en el país?

-Hiroshi: Una de sus construcciones que fue financiada por él y su grupo fue detenida momentáneamente por ese hecho.

-Asia: Ya veo, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con ese hombre con Kobayashi-san, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: La secretaria de Kishiki-san llamo a quien fuera el compañero de la agencia de mi padre y ahora que es mi Senpai para avisarme lo ocurrido ahí. Y tal parece que sucedió algo con el que fuera tan lastimado.

-Issei: ¿Crees que se encontraría con un demonio renegado o un ángel caído?

-Hiroshi: Lo dudo, ya que Rias se sorprendió que un simple humano fuera hasta donde se encuentra la academia, pero en especial en el Pit…

-Issei: Sabes que me encantaría ayudarle, Hiroshi-san. Pero…

Al ver la decisión de ayudarlo, Hiroshi se sorprende que a pesar de todo, siempre haga lo mejor para ayudar ya que se inspiró para ello en el caso previo que ayudo a detener a Okada Misao a pesar de ser un demonio reencarnado el castaño aún conserva esa esencia humana para que el agente diga en su mente:

 _Me alegra que Issei piense eso, y en verdad quiero revelarle que ya es parte de la agencia. Pero creo que sería muy precipitado de mi parte si le llego decir eso ya que se encuentra Asia aquí. Y cabe la posibilidad de que Rias se entere de ello. Pero tarde o temprano veo que Issei sería alguien de confianza. ¡Claro! Si quitamos esa actitud pervertida que tiene…_

Cuando termina ese pensamiento, Hiroshi ve a los dos chicos para decir:

-Eso me alegra que puedas ayudarme con lo que puedas, Ise. Pero tendrías problemas con Rias y no quiero que ella o Asia se preocupen por ti…

-Asia: Es cierto, además que quiero seguir con usted para que me dé un tour dentro de las tiendas que me dijiste la otra vez cuando salimos juntos, Ise-san.

-Issei: Y que mañana hay día de clases.

-Hiroshi: Es cierto, pero traten de que no saltárselas, además que tienen encuentro con Rias y los demás. Bueno, debo partir…

Mientras que Issei y Asia ven como Hiroshi se monta de nueva cuenta hacia su automóvil para montarse en él y dar arranque hacia su rumbo mientras que la rubia y el castaño se adentran hacia la casa del chico que en su mente dice:

 _Veo que Hiroshi-san se mantiene algo ocupado a pesar de las veces que nos ayuda sin importarle nada. Eso si incluimos los entrenamientos que hace para que me haga más fuerte…_

De vuelta con Hiroshi, este maneja su Renault para dirigirse hacia la agencia para ver que un semáforo se pone en rojo para esperar a que se cambie a la luz azul de avanzar, mediante la espera de esa señal, el agente saca su teléfono celular para llamar a Kanzaki Jirou quien este se encontraba cerca de la agencia, en una especie de súper mercado haciendo unas compras para ver que el hijo de su difunto compañero en la agencia lo está llamando.

-Veo que terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: _Es que tuve que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a la agencia, Jirou-san. ¿Quieres que vaya primero para allá o busco a Kobayashi-san a la agencia?_

 _-_ Jirou: Aunque lo más sensato sería que fueras primero a la agencia ya que la directora Kayano quiere hablar contigo. Tal parece que debes buscar primero debes traerlo a la agencia.

-Hiroshi (que la escena cambia al ver que la luz del semáforo cambio haciendo que avance con el Renault): De acuerdo, dame unos minutos e iré de inmediato para llevarlo hasta ahí.

-Jirou: _De acuerdo, ve con cautela. Y trata de que venga durante la semana el conocido de Karina-san._

-Hiroshi: Lo sé. Aunque está en un lugar siempre vigilante. Hablamos luego…

Mientras que culmina su llamada, Hiroshi va tomar nuevamente camino en hacia el Pit luego de una mañana agitada que aún no puede darse por terminada.

* * *

Hablando del lugar mencionado donde se encuentra Kobayashi Andou descansando, este vuelve a despertar agitadamente ya que vuelve a tener una pesadilla siendo vista por Karina que tenía su alma en una pantalla mientras dice:

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Andou: Es otra pesadilla del mismo tipo que me torturaba preguntándome por una tal princesa Karina.

-Karina: ¿Princesa? ¿Qué tiene mi nombre?

-Andou (sorprendido): ¡¿Tu nombre?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

-Karina: Sucede que pueda tener algo parecido con esa princesa de aquel personaje que te puso en un estado muy alarmante.

-Andou: Ya veo, pero debes ser una especie de inteligencia artificial ya que te vi cuando estabas en ese televisor que se encendió como si nada…

-Karina: No se preocupe. Es una función especial que la agencia en donde estoy vinculada…

Pero repentinamente vemos una mirada al pasado en una conversación que tuvo Karina con Hiroshi quien le dice:

- _No vayas a revelar que eres una princesa alienígena._

-Karina: _Eso lo sé muy bien, ¿pero por qué si lo puedo decir ante Issei y sus conocidos?_

 _-_ Hiroshi: _Es que no sabemos si hay alguien buscándote ya que Krodium menciono que el saber que estas viva cualquiera va a venir a buscarte para sus propios planes…_

Al recordar eso, Karina culmina su mirada al pasado mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Quizás Hiroshi tenga razón en decirme que no puedo revelarme ya que hay todavía gente que puede saber que estoy en el planeta y usarme para derrocar a papá…_

Pero luego de esas palabras nota que Hiroshi llega al Pit sorprendiéndola mientras va a una pantalla cercana hasta en donde se encuentra el agente y dice:

-¡No me esperaba que regresaras tan pronto para acá, Hiroshi!

-Hiroshi (quien tiene una bolsa en la mano): Ni yo, pero Jirou-san me pidió que lo buscara para llevarlo a la agencia. Y le traje algo de comer para Andou-san.

-Karina: Que bueno… él tuvo otra pesadilla siendo torturado por alguien que parece que me busca…

-Hiroshi: Parece que hay algo en donde fue la construcción que detuvo Kishiki-san. Habrá que hacer algo con cuidado…

-Karina: ¿Crees que sea alguien que quiera derrocar a mi padre, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Si es el caso, debemos estar alerta.

Mientras que Hiroshi llega hasta la puerta de la habitación en donde descansa Andou y la abre para ver que dicho hombre se encontraba sentado sobre la cama para ver que el agente regreso y dice:

-Veo que no le tomo mucho tiempo hacer sus cosas.

-Hiroshi: No se preocupe. Solo lleve a los chicos que me ayudaron a sus casas. Por cierto, Kobayashi-san… (De ahí, Hiroshi saca de la bolsa un recipiente con comida) tenga, de seguro no ha comido algo bien desde que escapó…

-Andou (mientras se le hacía agua a la boca): ¡No tienes una idea! ¡Itadakimasu! (Gracias por la comida)

Para el alivio de Hiroshi puede ver que Andou puede disfrutar una buena comida a pesar del tiempo que estuvo desaparecido sin saber cual fuera el motivo para que el agente diga:

-Debió tener tanta hambre que comería hasta un elefante.

-Andou: Con tal de comer este tipo de comida, ¡lo haría sin dudarlo!

Mientras que Hiroshi se ríe por lo que mencionó Andou quien seguía disfrutando su comida para terminarla por completo.

-Gracias por la comida, estoy satisfecho.

-Hiroshi: Por cierto, necesito que venga conmigo un momento, Andou-san. Es de vital importancia que me acompañe a un lugar.

-Andou: Si es para denunciar a ese tipo, no tengo problema. Pero…

-Hiroshi: Sucede que una mujer llamada Asada Rin-san llamo a mi Senpai dentro de la agencia para avisarme que había desaparecido por 6 días haciendo preocupar a su familia, amigos, compañeros y hasta su jefe…

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Andou comienza a ponerse azul y se pone a temblar mientras dice:

-Es que si llamaba a alguien en ese entonces, sería mi fin…

-Hiroshi: No se preocupe, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro antes de que pueda volver con su familia. De seguro estarán bastante preocupados en que no haya aparecido en todos estos días.

-Andou: ¡Gracias! ¡Se lo agradezco con el alma! Ah, disculpa, ¿usted es…?

-Hiroshi: Perdone, pero con todo lo ocurrido no me presente como es debido, soy Saito Hiroshi, soy un agente especializado en diversos casos que a veces la policía no puede encontrar respuestas. Y de vez en cuando hay casos que no puede notar bien y puedo ayudar en este tipo como el suyo actualmente.

-Andou: Ya veo, ¿y me llevara a esa agencia? Por lo que me menciona pueda tener un poder especial encima de ellos.

-Hiroshi: Lo más sensato sería eso. Ya que también pueda tener vinculación de un caso que se había cerrado hace tiempo y requerimos su testimonio ya que estaba en el lugar de los hechos.

-Andou: Menos mal que me aleje… lléveme por favor a esa agencia. No quisiera saber si ese tipo me buscara…

-Hiroshi: Si es que se siente listo, podemos ir de inmediato.

Asintiendo con la cabeza esa petición, Andou se levanta para que Hiroshi lo siga hasta su vehículo para emprender camino hacia la agencia, que haciendo cambio de escena vemos a Jirou quien estaba reunido con Kana quien previamente fue avisada por el agente que Hiroshi viene en camino con la persona que había desaparecido por seis días para preocupación de su familia y conocidos, en especial la de Kishiki Naoto que detuvo la construcción que financio hasta que se sepa una noticia de su trabajador, cuando el compañero actual del agente menciono todo a la directora de la JNSA que estaba viendo en su computadora personal el aviso de una jefatura de policía que el nombre de aquel trabajador, Kobayashi Andou. Al notar esa petición, Kana dice:

-Así que ese hombre llevaba desaparecido casi una semana, ¿eh?

-Jirou: No sabemos cómo vino hasta donde está el Pit. Pero me sorprende que haya llegado por sus propios medios hasta ahí a pesar, con lo que me contó Hiroshi, que estuvo muy lastimado cuando lo encontraron…

-Kana: Al menos ya viene para acá con él… trataremos de comunicar con su familia y avisarles de que se encuentra bien. Luego de que hablemos de lo ocurrido cuando estaba desaparecido, claro está.

-Jirou: De acuerdo, directora. Me mantendré a la espera de que llegue Hiroshi junto con Kobayashi Andou-san a la agencia.

Repentinamente Kana ve que Jirou estaba un tanto pensativo ya que fuera él quien pidió la de buscar y encontrar al nombre nombrado por una amiga y amor del pasado del antiguo compañero del padre de Hiroshi, quien suelta un enorme suspiro por lo que ha pasado mientras dice:

-¿Qué más puede pasar?

Al notar esa queja de lo que le ha ocurrido a Jirou, Kana dice:

-Pareciera que estuvieras algo cansado, Kanzaki…

-Jirou: Ah, directora. Perdone… pero algo del asunto de la desaparición de Kobayashi-san me tiene algo pensativo con alguien…

-Kana: No dejes que eso te presione, Jirou. Entiendo tu preocupación al avisarle a la familia de Kobayashi Andou…

-Jirou: No únicamente de eso, una antigua amiga de la preparatoria fue quien me aviso pensando que soy policía.

-Kana: Si lo hablamos técnicamente, eres alguien que está encima del sistema policiaco del país. Pero esa petición no es algo de todos los días.

-Jirou: Lo sé. Pero dudo que haya sido por algo que pueda vincularla con Kishiki Naoto-san. De seguro luego de esto me comunicare con ella de nuevo.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Jirou le pasa por su mente el cómo puede estar tranquilo con Rin a pesar de lo ocurrido anteriormente para que diga en su mente:

 _¡Cálmate, Kanzaki Jirou! No sabes aun si tiene nueva pareja o se casó hace tiempo. ¡No dejes que eso te ande fantaseando con volver con ella si es sería el caso!_

Mientras que Jirou culminaba su pensamiento, vemos que entrando en el estacionamiento de la agencia se estaciona el Renault de Hiroshi quien este se baja del vehículo mencionado junto con Kobayashi Andou quien este dice:

-Veo que no es una agencia policiaca común y corriente.

-Hiroshi: Sucede que es una agencia especial. Ya que hay casos como el suyo que la policía a veces no llega a encontrar indicios. Vamos entrando para que sepa lo ocurrido.

-Andou: De acuerdo, Saito-san…

Mientras que se adentran a la agencia, Hiroshi dice en su mente:

 _Me parece raro que es mera casualidad que se apareciera Kobayashi-san cerca en donde estaba con los chicos entrenando. Sí es que de coincidencias esto siga ocurriendo…_

Al entrar, Hiroshi nota que Igarashi Keita que fue avisado que llegaría con una persona que estaba desaparecida mientras dice:

-Veo que llegaste, Hiroshi-kun. Usted debe ser Kobayashi Andou-san, ¿no?

-Andou: Sí. Gracias por recibirme… aunque quisiera ya contar todo de lo que paso…

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, es por aquí…

Prosiguiendo su paso, Hiroshi y Keita acompañan a Andou a una sala quien se encontraba Jirou quien dice:

-Veo que ya llegaron. Disculpe las molestias, Kobayashi-san.

-Andou: Sé que la policía no ha hecho nada por buscarme, pero me alegro que ya puedo estar a salvo por ahora. Ya mi esposa, mi hijo y mi familia deben estar bastante preocupados…

-Jirou: No se preocupe, luego de esta conversación le ayudaremos a que se comunique con ellos. ¿Puede explicarnos que le ocurrió que estuviera desaparecido durante 6 días?

-Andou: Sé cómo explicar lo que paso… pero me temo que posiblemente no me crean lo que diré…

Y en una mirada al pasado, podemos ver a Kobayashi Andou quien estaba ayudando con trabajos de la construcción del nuevo edificio que estaba siendo financiado por Kishiki Naoto quien estaba hablando con el arquitecto de la obra quien dice:

- _Sí no hay más contratiempos, podemos culminar la primera fase de la construcción del nuevo centro comercial y que también será un terminal terrestre desde Kuoh._

-Naoto: _Perfecto. Solo queda ver si no hay contratiempos. Me alegra ver que pronto la gente pueda tener otro lugar para tomar los buses hasta su destino._

Mientras que seguía la conversación, un grupo de obreros la ven mediante la distancia para que uno de ellos diga:

- _Me alegro que pronto terminemos con la primera fase antes de lo que habíamos pautado._

-Obrero 2: _¿No creen que será algo agotador eso?_

-Obrero 3: _Tal vez, pero creo que si seguimos así. Quizás terminemos pronto._

Entre ese grupo estaba Andou que con una sonrisa dice:

- _Bueno, si terminamos esto antes no debemos seguir flojeando. ¡Debemos terminar esto pronto!_

Y soltando un grito de guerra, el arquitecto y Naoto ven como ese grupo estaba algo animado haciendo que se le muestre una sonrisa en su rostro y diga:

- _Me agrada la actitud de ese grupo. Takaiwa-san._

-Takaiwa: _Es que es del grupo de Kobayashi Andou. Son los más rendidores de todos y posiblemente sean parte esencial de la construcción. Y entre todos aquí, Andou-kun es el líder mientras no estoy._

-Naoto: _Me alegro que puedan existir hombres trabajadores y humildes como él. Recientemente tuvo un hijo, ¿no?_

De vuelta con Andou, mientras que seguía ayudando con las cosas, estaba cavando en una parte de tierra pero repentinamente escucha algo metálico detrás del trabajador justo cuando continuaba su trabajo para su sorpresa ve que no se encuentra nada mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Qué raro… creí que había golpeado algo como una tubería o un panel que dejaron aquí…_

Mientras que los demás se estaban retirando del trabajo, dejando a Andou que fuera el último en salir, repentinamente escucha una voz decir:

- _Tú sabes en donde está, ¿no?_

-Andou (confundido): _¿Me estará hablando a mí?_

Repentinamente un compañero de la construcción se aparece diciendo:

- _Ah, Andou. ¿Ya vas a tu casa?_

-Andou: _Sí. Ya terminamos esta parte por hoy. Debemos seguir ganando el pan cada día para cuando esté listo y descansar lo suficiente, Ichiro-san._

-Ichiro: _Bien…_

Pero justo que iba a decir algo más, Ichiro ve que de la nada una mano toma a Andou que lo desaparece sorpresivamente para que al final no se encuentre en las afueras de la construcción y estar en un almacén abandonado mientras que rueda en el piso puede ver a una especie de hombre de cabellos rubios oscuros quien dice:

- _No me esperaba que alguien pueda encontrarse con mi nave. Pero parece que sabes algo de la princesa Karina Duriviant._

-Andou: _¿Karina Duri… qué?_

Repentinamente ve que diversos lados del almacén comienzan a explotar mientras que aquel rubio exclama:

- _¡No estés bromeando ahora, humano enclenque!_

-Andou (asustado): _¡No estoy bromeando con cosas que ni siquiera sé!_

Al darse cuenta de la situación que estaba, Andou comenzaba a correr, pero en plena carrera el rubio lo detiene y dice de una manera sádica:

- _Quizás no puedas saber lo que quiero saber, pero si me ayudaras a desquitar mi molestia que tengo hasta saber si realmente sabes a quien estoy buscando o nos valdrás la pena…_

Luego de culminar esa mirada al pasado, Andou dice:

-Y fue así durante esos días que aproveche que estaba distraído y pude escapar hasta donde estaba Hiroshi con unos amigos de él…

Y todos los presentes en la sala estaban en shock por lo que le ocurrió a Andou, torturado y golpeado varias veces por cosas que no sabe le causo muchas heridas pero en la mente de Hiroshi dice:

 _Menos mal que Asia lo pudo curar cuando se lo pedí… ahora que me doy cuenta que estaba ese tipo que torturo a Kobayashi-san quiere saber en dónde se encuentra Karina. ¡No le dejaré el lujo de encontrarla tan fácilmente!_

Luego de que Hiroshi finalizara su pensamiento, se lo encuentra fuera de la sala tomando un poco de agua mientras que ve a Keita llegar hasta donde se encuentra y dice:

-Veremos si podemos hacer algo. Tomo el tiempo que necesite para comunicarse con su familia y amigos, le avisaremos a Kishiki-san que se encuentra bien.

-Hiroshi: Lo importante es que ya está sano y salvo para que pueda reencontrarse con ellos…

-Keita: Puede ser eso verdad. Aunque no sabemos cómo fue llevado a ese lugar.

Repentinamente se aparece Jirou diciendo:

-Parece que podemos llevar a Kobayashi-san a su casa mañana. Pero antes de eso debemos pasar por la oficina de Kuoh que se encuentra Kishiki-san para que note si vio algo raro aparte de lo ocurrido con él.

-Hiroshi: Entonces, ¿se va a quedar aquí esta noche?

-Jirou: Lo más probable es que se quede en una de las habitaciones especiales. Ya para mañana podrá estar con su familia.

-Keita: Pero de seguro es que debemos investigar en el lugar de los hechos.

-Jirou: Si es que tenemos el permiso de Kishiki Naoto para hacerlo. Por ahora debemos retirarnos. Buen trabajo a los dos.

-Hiroshi y Keita: Igualmente.

Mientras que se retiran de la agencia, Hiroshi va hacia su vehículo que está en el estacionamiento pero siente que alguien lo observa a la distancia para que muestre una pistola que tenía pero la sensación de que lo veían ya no estaba y que ahora diga en su mente:

 _¿Acaso fue idea mía o sentí que me estaban viendo?_

Y guarda la pistola dentro de su pantalón para adentrarse en el Renault y poder marcharse de la agencia pero mediante que se alejaba el vehículo, el mismo hombre que fuera visto en la mirada al pasado de Kobayashi Andou estaba viendo cómo se aleja el automóvil para decir:

-Tal parece que mi sospecha era cierta, posiblemente ese hombre tenga a la princesa. Pude sentir en su forma de alma de datos que tiene ella. Tal vez deba encontrarme con ese hombre que la tiene…

Al terminar de decir sus palabras, el hombre va hacia un portal hacia un lugar que él conoce para esperar una oportunidad.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega a Kuoh, y con ello un nuevo día de clases en la academia de dicha ciudad mencionada. Que, acercándose hacia los terrenos de dicho lugar, podemos ver a Asia e Issei quienes caminan juntos hacia un nuevo día de clases mientras que el castaño siente como varios estudiantes varones lo mira con una fuerte envidia ya que estaba caminando con la chica rubia que recientemente se unió a las clases, mientras emocionada dice:

-Issei-san. Tal parece que hoy estarán enseñando Softbol en la clase de educación física. Y es mi primera vez que practico ese deporte… ya un puedo esperar a que llegue esa clase.

-Issei (con una sonrisa): Solo ten cuidado, Asia…

Y aun en el rostro del castaño puede verse la sonrisa mientras que los estudiantes que van pasando sienten envidia ya que la conocida bestia pervertida pueda caminar junto con Asia mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Esta envida que están emanado los demás cuando me ven junto con Asia, ¡sigan estando celosos, chicos! ¡Ya que hago algo que ustedes tal vez no hagan!_

Mientras que el castaño suelta risas por lo que decía en su mente, Asia con algo de duda dice:

-¿Qué le sucede, Issei-san? ¿Sucedió algo gracioso?

-Issei: ¡Ah, n-no es nada, Asia! Por cierto, ¿Nadie te ha dado problemas en todos estos días en las clases? ¿Las chicas han sido amistosas contigo?

-Asia (feliz): ¡Con nadie he tenido problemas, Issei-san! ¡Es más, todos aquí me han tratado muy bien! Hasta puedo decir que he hecho un montón de amigos…

Al terminar de escuchar que Asia estando aquí pudo hacer muchos amigos, repentinamente se le viene a la mente del castaño varios flashes al pasado que mostraban a la joven rubia quien tenía ese deseo mientras lidiaban con los ángeles caídos previo a que ella fuera reencarnada como una demonio, al final de ese recuerdo que fue un tanto amargo para ellos, Issei muestra en su rostro una sonrisa de alivio y pasa su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia mientras dice:

-Ya veo. Es algo genial que tengas amigos, Asia.

Mientras que Asia suelta una risa por el cumplido de Issei, ambos siguen de camino hasta entrar a la academia pero su camino es interrumpido por Matsuda y Motohama quienes dicen:

-¡Buenos días, Asia-chan!

-Asia: Motohama-san. Matsuda-san. Buenos días…

Repentinamente Issei ve que Matsuda iba hacia el mientras decía:

-Hey, Matsuda, ¿qué sucede?

-Matsuda: Issei…

Y sorpresivamente le da un golpe en la boca del estómago del castaño quien escucha a su amigo exclamar:

-¡Buenos días!

Luego de recibir el golpe y soltar el aire que expulso del golpe de Matsuda, Issei quien estaba molesto al ver que su amigo silbaba luego de golpearlo exclama:

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces, imbécil?! ¡Eso me dolió!

Repentinamente Matsuda va hasta donde se encuentra el castaño, pone una mano en su hombro y dice:

-Hey, Issei. Oí que hablan sobre eso…

-Issei: ¡¿Sobre qué, mono calvo?!

-Matsuda (con un aura que irradia envidia y molestia para poner su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Issei): El que has estado viniendo junto con Asia-chan todos los días desde que ella llego a la academia.

-Issei: ¿Qué…? Es normal que…

-Motohama (que también irradia la misma aura que Matsuda y pone su rostro en el hombro derecho de Issei): ¿Normal? Más bien diría que es extraño, ¿por qué ustedes dos siempre vienen desde la misma dirección desde que Asia llego aquí?

Al sentir que están entrando demasiado a su espacio personal, Issei pone sus manos en los rostros de Motohama y Matsuda y los despega de sus hombros mientras dice:

-Escuchen, chicos. Hay un gran muro inquebrantable que nos separa. Y eso no se puede evitar…

-Motohama: ¿Y cuál es ese muro?

-Issei (con los ojos cerrados irradiando orgullo): Es que Asia y yo estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. ¿No es así, Asia?

-Asia (feliz): ¡Sí! Actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de Issei-san.

Al escuchar eso, Motohama y Matsuda sienten que su "amigo" les haya superado con algo que ellos ni siquiera aun no lograron, que una chica linda como Asia este viviendo en la casa de Issei y nerviosamente Matsuda dice en un plano imaginario que tiene:

-Entonces… si lo planteas en ese caso, Asia te despierta todas las mañanas…

Y en el plano imaginario vemos a Asia tratando de despertar al castaño mientras decía:

- _Issei-san, ya es hora de despertar…_

-Issei (dormilón): _Me despierto si puedes darme un beso…_

-Asia: _Mou, no tienes remedio…_

Acabando de fantasear, Matsuda ve que Issei responde:

-Ah, ella también me despertó esta mañana…

-Asia: Es que Issei-san se levanta tarde, por eso… (Y al terminar sus palabras suelta unas risas)

Luego de escuchar lo que dijo Asia, Issei nota que Matsuda se encoge hasta estar a la altura de un mostrador floral de la academia con un aura depresiva y repentinamente Motohama para ver el resultado de su amigo y decir mientras en su mente tiene una idea pero en otro asunto que ellos dos están juntos:

-Sí es de esa forma… ¿también ella te anda mimando durante las comidas?

Y en el plano imaginario de Motohama, podemos ver a Asia que tiene un tazón de arroz para Issei quien ve que la rubia se acerca diciendo:

- _Issei-san. Aquí tiene otro tazón._

-Issei: _Muchas gracias, Asia._

Repentinamente Asia nota que hay granos de arroz que se encuentran pegados en el rostro de Issei mientras dice:

- _Ah, se te quedo algo de arroz en tu rostro…_

Para que Asia repentinamente le dé un beso en la mejilla a Issei acabando con la mirada de fantasía de Motohama para que escuche al castaño decir:

-Bueno, mi madre la elogió por ser una chica muy bien educada…

-Asia (sonrojándose): De ninguna manera… el escuchar que diga eso, me hace sonrojar, Issei-san…

Luego de las palabras de Asia, Motohama acompaña a Matsuda mientras comparten un aura depresiva por lo mencionado de la chica pero ve que el chico con cabello zen hace una especie de grito al cielo y exclama:

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Conoces a dos de las cuatro grandes onee-samas, también a la mascota de la academia, Koneko-chan! ¡Y ahora conoces, te la llevas de maravilla y vives con Asia-chan! ¿Tienes una suerte que conoces chicas distintas en tu camino? ¡Porque siento que me voy a romper con esta locura!

-Issei: Hey, no es para tanto que hagas este tipo de escenas solo porque conozco algunas chicas como ellas…

Repentinamente Issei ve que Motohama va hacia el castaño, acomodando sus lentes pero ve que estaba soltando lágrimas y dice:

-Hey, Ise. Sabes que no perderás nada en que puedas dejarnos conocer a una chica, ¡así que presenta una que conoces, por favor!

-Issei: No sé si deba…

Para su desgracia, Issei ve como el aura de Matsuda y Motohama era demasiado demandante para que pueda hacer una respuesta mientras escuchaba a sus dos malos compañeros decir:

-Preséntanos al menos una, Ise…

Suspirando resignado, Issei revisa en su teléfono celular para revisar en sus contactos y cumplir el deseo de los chicos mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¡Qué fastidio! Aunque ellos me lo piden si digo la verdad, las únicas chicas con cual frecuento hablar son las que están en el club, y también se encuentra Shizuka-san pero hable con ella solo una vez. Así que encontrar una y que pueda presentarla a ellos será difícil… ¡un momento!_

Repentinamente Issei ve de uno de los contactos resulta que hay un cierto personaje femenino (aunque en su forma de encontrarse por primera vez no fue la esperada) que puede hacer ese "favor" para que el castaño suelte una sonrisa gatuna y exclame en su mente al mismo tiempo que marca el número:

 _¡Encontré una!_

Esperando a que responda a quien está llamando Issei, este pone su mirada a sus amigos mientras dice:

-Esperen un momento, chicos…

-Matsuda: ¿Eh?

-Motohama: ¿Hay una?

Cuando Issei escucha que responde la llamada dice:

-Ah, ¡hola, Miru-tan! ¿Tienes un momento?

Al escuchar ese nombre, tanto Matsuda como Motohama se sorprenden por la conversación íntima telefónica de Issei mientras que el pelinegro con anteojos dice:

-Hey, tal parece que hablan de una forma íntima…

-Matsuda: ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso esa Miru-tan que habla Issei podrá ser una doncella?

Y siguen viendo como es la conversación telefónica de Issei con la chica que ellos creen que puede ser la que saquen de su deseo de hablar con una.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, exactamente en uno de los edificios del centro de Kuoh, vemos en un pasillo que se encuentra caminando Asada Rin hasta la oficina de Kishiki Naoto que estaba al pendiente de las noticias mientras que ve que llega su secretaria diciendo:

-Veo que ya llegaste, Asada.

-Rin: Perdone por la espera, Naoto-san. Sucede que ayer me encontré una grata noticia. Es sobre Kobayashi Andou.

-Naoto (sorprendido): ¡¿De Kobayashi?! ¡Espero que sean buenas noticias…!

Repentinamente ve que la puerta de la oficina se abre para ver a Kobayashi Andou entrar en ella diciendo:

-¿Y qué tal esta noticia que estoy en frente suyo?

Al ver que Kobayashi Andou estaba en la oficina, Naoto se levanta de la silla en donde estaba sentado para ir a donde se encuentra su trabajador y darle un fuerte y fraternal abrazo mientras que dice entre lágrimas:

-Me alegro que estés bien…

-Andou: No tiene que decirlo de esa manera, Kishiki-san. Me la pasé muy mal cuando estaba secuestrado.

-Rin y Naoto: ¡¿Estabas secuestrado?!

-Andou: De alguna manera pude escapar de ese lugar y encontrarme con el agente que me ayudo hasta que me sienta listo para estar aquí.

Repentinamente Rin y Naoto ve que dos hombres entran a su oficina siendo ellos Jirou y Hiroshi respectivamente, y el último en mención dice:

-Sucede que ayer me encontré con él cuando estaba haciendo ejercicios con unos conocidos y me lo encontré que estaba muy deplorable y no sé cómo se las ingenió para buscar una salida.

-Hiroshi: No se preocupen. Pudimos tratar sus heridas y darle ropa.

-Naoto: No saben cuánto se les agradezco. Ustedes deben ser parte de la policía, ¿no?

-Jirou: Sucede que somos una agencia especial en diversos casos y estamos teniendo contacto constante con cada agencia policiaca del país.

-Naoto: Ya veo… por cierto, ¿eres conocido de mi secretaria?

Al escuchar eso, Jirou ligeramente se sonroja para que diga nerviosamente:

-Si… digamos que estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria y fuimos pareja antes de emprender nuestro rumbo… ah, soy el agente Kanzaki Jirou. Quien me acompaña es el agente que encontró su trabajador.

-Hiroshi: Soy Saito Hiroshi. Un gusto, Kishiki-san.

-Naoto (quien toma la mano derecha de Hiroshi para estrecharla y moverla de arriba hacia abajo): ¡No sabes la alegría de que estuviera aquí con nosotros Kobayashi-san! ¡Se lo voy a agradecer de por vida, Saito-san!

-Hiroshi: Solo hago mi trabajo. Por cierto, quisiera pedirle algo.

-Naoto: No hay problema, pero quiero que mi secretaria y su compañero tengan algo de qué hablar luego de todo este tiempo…

-Jirou: No creo que sea necesario, Kishiki-san.

-Rin: Dudo que lo hace por estar así de feliz porque Kobayashi-san está vivo.

-Naoto: Por cierto, Saito-san… ¿por qué no dejamos que vayan a tomar algo mientras hablamos nosotros un poco?

-Hiroshi: ¿No cree que lo molesta un poco a su secretaria y a mi compañero?

-Naoto: Insisto, ya que lo de ellos debe ser algo que tuvo que hacerse hace tiempo y creo que no debemos interrumpir este encuentro…

Al ver como sucedía todo, Jirou dice resignado:

-Usted gana, Kishiki-san. Hablare con Rin mientras que Hiroshi le cuenta la situación ocurrida dentro de su terreno.

Con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba aprobando en señal de su victoria, Jirou y Rin salen de la oficina de Naoto quien conversa sobre lo que le cuenta su trabajador para que el actual compañero y superior del agente diga:

-A veces no me explico cómo puedes tener un jefe así, Rin…

-Rin: Te entiendo, Jirou-kun. Pero mejor hablemos de lo que hemos pasado después de todos estos años. Puede decirse que es un previo a la cena que nosotros debemos hace mucho tiempo.

-Jirou (con una sonrisa amena): De acuerdo. Guíame a donde está la cafetería para hablar contigo…

Y respondiendo con esa sonrisa mostrada por Jirou, Rin comienza a caminar primero para que su viejo amor lo acompañe hasta la cafetería para hablar de lo ocurrido luego de su separación.

* * *

De vuelta a la academia Kuoh, vemos que Issei quien culminado su llamada para tener un papel en mano hacia Matsuda y Motohama y dice:

-Bien chicos, ella dijo que pueden ir…

-Matsuda y Motohama: ¡¿En serio?!

Sin poder creer que Issei pudo ayudarles a conocer una chica, Matsuda y Motohama ven como el castaño les muestra un trozo de papel con una dirección anotada en él mientras dice:

-Ella se encuentra libre hoy y le dije que quiere encontrarse con mis amigos para hablar un rato. Aquí está el nombre del lugar donde tienen que ir.

-Motohama y Matsuda: ¡Muchas gracias, Issei-sama!

Mientras que Matsuda toma el papel con el lugar, el chico de cabello zen junto con Motohama ven que es una especie de lugar conocido por el nombre para que diga el peli negro con lentes:

-Hey, Ise. ¿Sabes cuáles son sus medidas?

-Matsuda: ¿Y qué tipo de chica es Miru-tan qué tanto hablaste por teléfono?

Mientras que Asia estaba muy perdida con las interrogantes ya que no sabía que se referían los chicos, Issei se rascaba con un dedo para sudar y soltar unas nerviosas risas para decir:

-Bueno… es una chica… no hay duda sobre ello.

Mientras que emocionados, Matsuda y Motohama celebran que Issei les haya dado una oportunidad de conocer una chica pero el castaño los ignora caminando junto con Asia para entrar a la academia y entrar a un nuevo día de clases.

* * *

Ahora cambiando de escena, vemos a Jirou y Rin quienes conversan tomando un café hablando anécdotas sobre lo que ha pasado luego de que tomaron caminos distintos luego de romper entre risas para que la mujer diga:

-No me esperaba que luego de todo este tiempo aún sigas soltero. Pensé que alguna chica que te acompañe.

-Jirou: Bueno, muchas cosas ocurrieron. Trate de iniciar nuevos rumbos pero se me hace complicado con lo que lidio. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Rin? Quizás seas la secretaria de Kishiki-san pero de seguro tienes algún hombre que te espera.

-Rin: A decir verdad, no tengo uno así. Pero quien sabe…

De repente Rin coloca una mano suya encima de la mano de Jirou quien no esperaba que su antigua pareja quien dice:

-Por más que he tratado, 10 largos años no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Jirou…

-Jirou: Rin…

Repentinamente Jirou no terminaba de responder ya que Rin le roba un beso en la boca quedándose un rato hasta que se terminan de besarse para quedarse ambos un tanto ruborizados y el agente diga:

-No me esperaba que fueras a…

-Rin: Lo sé. Es que fueron tantos años en no verte y de alguna manera quería al menos besarte una vez más…

Al escuchar eso, Jirou se sorprende por lo que dijo Rin que le devuelve el beso que le robo hace poco para que luego diga:

-Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte, a pesar que terminamos por una tontería.

-Rin: Entonces, ¿quieres volver a salir conmigo? Aunque por nuestros trabajos va a ser algo complicado.

-Jirou: No importa, podemos recobrar todo el tiempo perdido antes de la cena que debemos.

Mientras que la pareja sigue mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, volvemos a la oficina de Kishiki Naoto, quien el nombrado financiero se encuentra conversando con Hiroshi haciendo entender que algo ocurriera para la desaparición inesperada de Kobayashi Andou que de alguna manera fue llevado sin dejar rastro a otro lugar que tiene que investigar el agente quien dice:

-Por lo que he entendido por parte de Kobayashi-san es que previo a que antes de regresar a su casa, repentinamente una mano lo atrapo en una zona de la construcción que está financiando.

-Naoto: Lo sé, aunque se encuentra a media máquina en base de lo ocurrido. Y a veces he mandado a detener la construcción como ahora por si llegara a pasar algo como que Kobayashi había desaparecido.

-Hiroshi: Es que le vengo a pedir de parte de la agencia que trabajo que deténgala momentáneamente ya que haré una investigación ahí.

-Naoto: Sería sensato, ya que de alguna manera quiero que los trabajadores tengan algo que celebrar para que no tengan el miedo que otro compañero pueda desaparecer. Le agradezco, Saito-san.

-Hiroshi (quien se levanta del asiento y va hacia la puerta de la oficina): Como lo dije antes, no fue nada. Solo cumplo con el deber de ayudar a las personas.

Ya saliendo de la oficina dejando a Naoto quien tiene una sonrisa por lo que menciono Hiroshi, este último mencionado ya se encuentra entre los pasillos del piso para que diga en su mente:

 _Sabía que no era algo vinculado hacia lo sobrenatural, por lo menos no tengo que avisarle a los clanes de Rias o de Sona, dudo que esto le llamen la atención. Pero en sí creo que hay algo que puede vincular a Karina…_

Mientras que le pasa un mensaje para avisarle que ya se tiene el permiso para investigar el lugar, Hiroshi entra en el ascensor para bajar pero en su mente dice:

 _Quizás debería más tarde buscar a Krodium para que sepa también lo que ocurre y pueda estar al tanto de la situación…_

Al ver que llego a la planta baja del edificio, ve que Jirou estaba medio meloso con Rin quien decía:

-Lástima que termino esta conversación. Ojala que en otro momento podamos seguirla.

-Jirou: Te prometo que cuando se termine el caso tendremos esa cena que aún tenemos pendiente los dos…

-Rin: Espero que sea pronto…

Mientras que Hiroshi ve como Jirou y Rin se despedían como enamorados que son, el hombre un tanto mayor ve como su kouhai en la agencia dice:

-No me esperaba que ya fueras cariñoso con la secretaria de Kishiki-san.

-Jirou (ruborizado y sorprendido): ¡Es que ella fue mi novia hace tiempo! Y parece que aún seguía enamorado de ella…

-Hiroshi (quien silba el hecho que se enamore): A pesar de los años tienes una chica que siempre te ha querido…

-Jirou (quien se pasa una mano por la nuca): No es para tanto. Por cierto, Hiroshi. ¿Ya tienes el permiso de Kishiki-san?

-Hiroshi: Mañana podemos investigar. Ya que hará una fiesta para el regreso de Kobayashi Andou y la construcción podrá detenerse y podemos aprovechar para investigar lo que podamos.

Mientras que Jirou asienta con la cabeza con el resultado positivo del encuentro anunciado por Hiroshi, el agente junto con el antiguo compañero de su padre ya dan marcha hacia la agencia para explicar a sus compañeros lo ocurrido con el financiero y lo que ocurrió con uno de sus trabajadores en la construcción que se detuvo algunos días.

* * *

En otro lado que es el mismo almacén que estuvo siendo torturado Kobayashi Andou, vemos al mismo rubio que estaba haciendo esa acción de tortura hacia el trabajador, y que también estaba viendo a la distancia a Hiroshi cuando estaba en el estacionamiento de la agencia para que en su mente diga viendo el ocaso del día:

 _Esto es mejor de lo que estaba esperando, ¡ese hombre que de alguna manera estaba con mi conejillo de indias tiene a la princesa! Pero debemos jugar un poco con él…_

Repentinamente muestra una especie de dispositivo de rastreo para vincularlo con la persona que está buscando para decir:

-Es mucha la casualidad que da la vida. Pero sí realmente tiene la princesa Karina en su forma de alma de datos, si puedo hallar su alma y de alguna manera encontrar su cuerpo, ¡por fin derrocaré al rey y ser quien lidere al planeta Duriant hacia una nueva era! Y no pensaba que mi nave que la pude hacer su modo de camuflaje serviría de ayuda a mi poder.

Y mientras que ve el paisaje desde una de las ventanas del almacén que se encuentra actualmente en abandono aquel hombre misterioso por lo que depara en su mirada en su próxima fase en su plan.

* * *

De vuelta con Hiroshi, este le menciono a Jirou que puede decir todo lo que se habló con Naoto y el permiso de investigación dado por él para que el agente se encuentre manejando hasta su departamento y antes de entrar se detiene un poco para recordar como Kobayashi Andou estaba torturado por alguien quien busca a Karina para que diga en su mente:

 _Entonces, debemos estar listos si algo así sucede…_

Repentinamente con su comunicador de manos libres se comunica con Krodium, quien se encuentra viendo desde su nave espacial la atmosfera del planeta y dice:

-Tal parece que no ha pasado mucho con Hiroshi-dono. Pero veo que alguien se encuentra dando problemas hace poco…

Y ve que una conexión está tratando de establecerse para que Krodium diga en su mente:

 _Debe ser Hiroshi-dono…_

Ya establecida la conexión, Krodium dice:

-Hiroshi-dono, no me esperaba que me comunicara con usted.

-Hiroshi: _Disculpa, Krodium. Sucedió algo y de alguna manera tiene vinculación con alguien que quiere a Karina._

-Krodium (sorprendido): ¡¿Con qué hay alguien en el planeta que quiere a la princesa Hiroshi-dono?!

-Hiroshi (que se cambia la escena a que el agente se encuentra dentro de su departamento buscando agua para tomar en un vaso): Así parece. Un trabajador que me encontré ayer estaba muy lastimado que no me explico como de sus propias fuerzas pudo escapar. Aunque quien sea quien lo torturaba le preguntaba por Karina.

-Krodium: _Entonces, ¿piensas que es alguien que la quiere por sus propios medios?_

-Hiroshi: Así parece. Por cierto, ¿no tienes nada que hacer aparte de estar vigilante por la órbita espacial?

-Krodium: _Por ahora no, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?_

-Hiroshi: Hay personas que tienen el cuerpo de Karina y trabajan conmigo.

Al escuchar que Hiroshi sabe en donde tiene el cuerpo de Karina que se mantiene en un estado de híper sueño pero sin su alma ya que está en el reloj especial del agente, Krodium se sorprende por tal sorpresa ya que sabía que tenía de alguna manera algo importante que muchos quisiera, el alma de la princesa del planeta Duriant para que la cámara lo enfoque e intrigado dice:

-Dime cuando puedo acompañarlo a ver si puedo ver dónde está el cuerpo de la princesa, Hiroshi-dono.

-Hiroshi: _Ahora mismo no se puede ya que es muy tarde, ¿qué te parece mañana? Te puedo avisar cuando estoy listo para partir._

-Krodium: ¡Perfecto, Hiroshi-dono! Esperaré a que avise. Tratare de ver si de alguna manera puedo hacer que el alma de la princesa vuelva a su cuerpo.

-Hiroshi: _Sería algo bueno si es que no hay nadie que la busque. Te aviso en lo que pueda antes de ir a la agencia._

-Krodium: De acuerdo, Hiroshi-dono…

Mientras culmina la comunicación con Hiroshi, Krodium muestra una sonrisa para que diga:

-Al menos si quiere proteger a la princesa. Tal parece que el rey Turdot vio a la distancia que Saito Hiroshi fuese el indicado de protegerla hasta que regrese a su cuerpo.

Volviendo con Hiroshi quien termino de hablar con Krodium, dice en su mente:

 _Hay que ver como puede ser factible lo que pueda hacer ese tipo. No sabemos nada sobre qué movimiento puede hacer pronto. Al menos Krodium me ayudará, no sin antes de presentar a los demás de la agencia._

Repentinamente Karina activa la pantalla del reloj para que diga:

-Tal parece que hay algo con ese tipo que lastimo a ese hombre.

-Hiroshi: Por lo que sabemos no es de las tres fracciones, así que no hay nada que se le pueda reclamar. Pero si necesito la ayuda de Krodium ya que alguien te está buscando…

-Karina: Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿aún no le has comentado a Issei sobre que ya está dentro de la agencia?

-Hiroshi: Es que lo he pensado varias veces y siento que meteré en líos a Ise-kun si lo digo ya que puede estar Rias presente y he imaginado varias veces el cómo sería y tendría dolores de cabeza peores que la migraña.

-Karina: Ya veo. Así fue la otra vez cuando Rias literalmente demando a pedir que muestre a Issei que esté con ella. A veces no entiendo a los demonios…

-Hiroshi: Bueno, con tal que pueda cambiar un poco a Issei eso sería bueno…

Mientras que Hiroshi ve que la noche ya llego, enciende la televisión para ver algún que otro programa y ya teniendo una cena en mano que pudo comprar en el camino para descansar de un día pesado.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, vemos a Asia que estaba metiendo en un buzón de correo en una casa un folleto de la casa Gremory mientras Issei, quien se encuentra montado en la bicicleta ve a la rubia quien termino de hacer su acción decir:

-Bien, con esto fue la última.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Asia. Ahora podamos volver al club.

-Asia (quien se acerca al castaño): ¡Sí!

Mientras que Asia se monta en la parte trasera de la bicicleta para que diga:

-Discúlpame por haberme ayudado en la entrega de folletos, Issei-san.

-Issei: No te preocupes, Asia. Sé que has llegado en pocos días a la ciudad y aún no sabes manejar la bicicleta o no conoces bien la ciudad.

Mientras que Issei comienza a pedalear para seguir su rumbo junto con Asia a la casa club quien la rubia dice:

-Issei-san… ¿tanto se preocupa por mí?

-Issei: Es que me preocupa que salgas sola y te pueda ocurrir cualquier cosas y no pueda estar ahí para ayudarte…

Al escuchar eso, Asia se sonroja por la preocupación de Issei quien sigue pedaleando y dice:

-Ah, por ahí cerca se encuentra una iglesia cerca. Como ahora somos demonios no podemos pasar. ¡Ah! Y cerca se encuentra una panadería que los panes que venden son muy buenos. ¡Para la próxima hagamos una parada y compremos varios ahí!

Mediante el trayecto, Asia muestra una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro ya que desde que ha llegado a la ciudad, Issei ha ayudado con todo lo que ha pasado y repentinamente la rubia dice:

-Ah, Issei-san. ¿De casualidad ha visto Roman Holiday? (Nota: Es una película de los años 50, exactamente salió el 20 de agosto de 1953, 65 años exactamente, de seguro sus abuelos la habrán visto. Ah, antes que se me olvide, tuvo nombre en otros lares, en España se llamó: Vacaciones en Roma. Y en Latinoamérica se llamó: La princesa que quería vivir)

-Issei: Esa es una película vieja, ¿no? Lo siento, no la he visto.

-Asia (quien cierra sus ojos pero se nota una sonrisa en su rostro): Ya veo… sucede que siempre he querido hacer como en aquella película que estar así con alguien a pesar que era con una motocicleta. Pero a pesar de eso, yo…

Y le da un fuerte abrazo en la espalda a Issei quien no esperaba esa acción de Asia mientras dice:

-¿Quizás estoy pedaleando muy rápido? Tal vez debería bajar la velocidad.

-Asia: Sí, Issei-san. Vamos a ir en cámara lenta.

Mientras que Issei y Asia, quien esta última tuvo el placer de tener algo parecido de esa película, ambos llegan a la casa club que es del sequito de Rias para que se adentren y el castaño diga:

-¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Y adentrándose en la sala, vemos a Akeno quien ve a sus compañeros de clan mientras preparaba algo y dice:

-Ara, ara… buen trabajo, chicos. Ya les preparo algo de té.

Mientras que ya adentro de dicho lugar, Yuuto ve a Issei diciendo:

-Bienvenidos de vuelta, ¿cómo les fue durante la noche?

-Issei (quien alza un pulgar orgulloso): Nos fue de lo mejor, por supuesto.

-Asia: Mou, Issei-san…

Repentinamente se escucha la voz de Koneko quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón comiendo un bollo de carne y dice:

-Impuro… encuentro ilícito a altas horas de la noche…

-Issei: Koneko-chan… no es que haya sucedido algo. Si no debería estar en cosas así de ese tipo de encuentros con Hiroshi-san.

-Asia: Por cierto, ya debe estar Andou-san en su casa con su familia.

-Yuuto: No me esperaba que alguien así fuera a donde estaban entrenando con Buchou. Pero al menos Hiroshi-san lo pudo llevar.

-Akeno: Pero por lo que escuché que estaba muy lastimado.

-Issei: Tanto que lo torturaron. No se preocupen, no fue algo vinculado a los ángeles caídos o algún demonio renegado.

Mientras que Yuuto y Akeno sonríen por lo que comento Issei, este va hacia el escritorio donde se encuentra Rias que tenía una mano en su rostro mediante que su brazo izquierdo estaba en dicho elemento teniendo los ojos cerrados pensando otras cosas y el castaño junto con Asia al llegar a donde se encuentra la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto dice:

-Buchou, estamos de vuelta…

Pero no recibe respuesta de ella excepto un largo suspiro aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero los abre en señal de sorpresa al escuchar de nueva cuenta a su peón que literalmente exclamaba:

-¡Buchou, estamos de vuelta!

Mientras que Rias parecía que se despertaba con el grito de Issei, ella se encontraba en un estado un tanto distraída o decaída para que diga:

-Lo siento… estaba un tanto distraída por diversas cosas que pensaba. Buen trabajo a los dos.

Mientras que se levanta del escritorio, Rias hacia ruidos para aclarar su garganta y decir:

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos iniciar con la reunión.

-Akeno: De acuerdo, aquí traigo el té para todos.

Luego de que Akeno le entregara una taza de té a cada miembro del club, Rias con una sonrisa ve a Asia mientras dice:

-Bien, veo que esta noche será el debut de Asia…

-Asia (sorprendida): ¿Eh?

-Issei: Ah, sucede que repartir los folletos y volantes del clan era tu primer trabajo. ¡Y como ya los pudiste entregar todos, ya puedes hacer contratos a quienes los tengan!

-Asia (sorprendida): ¿Y-yo? ¿Haciendo contratos?

-Rias: ¡Claro que sí, Asia!

Pero repentinamente Rias muestra una sonrisa burlona hacía Asia e Issei y dice:

-Ya que si sigo permitiendo que repartas los folletos y volantes del clan para siempre, tu progreso será de solo una cita…

-Issei: ¡Hey, Buchou! ¡Espere!

-Rias: No te preocupes, Ise. Ya que lo que hizo Asia se cumplió, ahora Akeno debe comprobar si ella tiene el suficiente poder mágico para hacer un salto o no…

-Akeno: De acuerdo, Buchou…

Mientras que se prepara el pentagrama mágico para comprobar sí Asia puede hacer el salto a ser llamada, Issei aún estaba un tanto pensativo de lo que ocurrió ayer sin saber que de alguna manera se vincula con Hiroshi y Karina en algo que puede comenzar una especie de caza.

* * *

 **¡HASTA AQUÍ NO MÁS!**

 **-Rarity: Estuvo bien que Jirou pueda volver a enamorarse y en especial de Rin.**

 **Bueno, a veces los sentimientos verdaderos toman el control del corazón y no habrá otra persona que los pueda recibir.**

 **-Fluttershy: Am... y veo que también Rias está algo preocupada por lo que pasará pronto.**

 **Bien lo dices, pasará pronto ya que por ahora debo plantear como será una cierta situación. Pero en otro momento...**

 **-Rainbow: Bueno, pero queremos saber también para el próximo episodio que sucederá con ese tipo que quiere a Karina.**

 **-Twilight: Dejalo que responda ahí.**

 **-Aj: Por cierto, felicidades por que esta historia ya cumplió dos años estando aquí.**

 **Gracias, pero lo cumplirá en el mes que viene, aunque este sería el cap de aniversario que hace tiempo que debí haber publicado...**

 **-Pinkie (con una pose dramática): Sí no fuera que la compañera de guerras de la PC que tenías el archivo original ahora no te acompañe porque perdió un gran aliado.**

 **Bueno, trataste de ser algo parecido con la reina del drama entre ustedes.**

 **-Rarity (molesta): ¡No soy una dramática!**

 **Bueno, pero a veces lo exageras... como dije, me encantaría subir otro cap de DSNS pero bien lo mencione, tengo a parte de esta, tres historias que ando escribiendo actualmente y estoy en espera que IzanagiOmega tenga las canciones elegidas para algo que quiere hacer en Sekiryuutei Supremo.**

 **-Twilight: Dijo que ya las esta buscando, pero... ¿no es mucho para ti, Ryucader-san?**

 **Sé que es mucho, pero hay que tener ganas. Sin más debemos terminar aquí. Y aparte de las historias que hay muchos en espera, los reviews que no he respondido en ellas lo haré previo del siguiente cap de cada una de ellas, por ahora solo me queda decir hasta luego...**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡Espera!**

 **¿Ahora qué?**

 **Repentinamente Pinkie le entrega una carta a Ryucader y ve el contenido de ella y al final dice:**

 **-Tarde o temprano sucedería, pero creo que debo guardarlo hasta que sea el momento indicado ahora sí, hasta luego!**


	13. Archivo 13: Sospecha y Sorpresa

**Hey, chicos! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **-Las Mane Six: Igualmente para usted, Ryucader-san/kun**

 **Gracias chicas, superamos ya casi un mes del primer año, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, ¿no?**

 **-Rainbow (quien muestra sus alas): Pero no será más rápida que yo!**

 **Rainbow! No comiences con tus cosas!**

 **-Aj: Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer, apenas están reactivando las energías.**

 **-Rarity: Querido, me enteré que su hermano volvió pero se llevo la laptop donde esta escribiendo sus historias.**

 **Y cumplió su misión hasta que se fue con ella, pero...**

 **-Fluttershy: Qué, Ryucader-san? Qué pasó luego de eso?**

 **MI QUERIDA MAQUINA DE GUERRA VOLVIÓ DE LAS CENIZAS!**

 **-Las Mane Six: EN SERIO?!**

 **Cuando supe que estaba lista para volver al ruedo, estaba literalmente el disco duro como nuevo ya que ese fue el principal problema que se mantuvo de baja por mucho tiempo hasta que hace más de dos semanas volviera al lugar donde pertenece...**

 **-Pinkie: YAY! Eso significa que habrá más episodios...**

 **Pero a su debido tiempo, como bien lo mencionó arcanine9407, quien le mando saludos y admiración por su historia de DxD: El renacer de un héroe, que todos tenemos una vida fuera de la computadora.**

 **-Twilight: Y hemos visto lo que ha sucedido últimamente en tu país...**

 **Aunque a veces me gustaría que se hicieran cambios para bien, muchos piensan que es una caida libre hacia el retroceso que vamos llevando desde quien manda en el país (no puedo decir lo que muchos ya saben) tiene las cosas tal y como están actualmente.**

 **-Rainbow (quien reviso volando todo el lugar): Aunque a pesar de todo, han llevado todo con una sonrisa.**

 **Así somos los venezolanos, siempre a pesar de nuestras desgracias, hay que sonreír. Y si hay fiesta, a olvidar las penas...**

 **-Pinkie (emocionada): ALGUIEN DIJO FIESTA?!**

 **Rayos, casi olvido como Pinkie se emociona por una fiesta.**

 **-Pinkie: Es que me encantan las fiestas!**

 **Aunque no puedo decir de lo que paso aquí, no hubo muchas por el problema que se sabe, pero ya basta de hablar de eso, quieren el cap, no?**

 **-Las Mane Six: SI!**

 **Bien, ya llegamos al punto en que de seguro saben que es el compromiso de Rias siguiendo el canon original.**

 **-Twilight (celosa): Y como ella trato de tener su primera vez con Issei...!**

 **Whoa! Espera, Twilight! Entiendo que en Sekiryuutei Supremo tengas un papel importante, pero recuerda que estamos en una de mis historias, no hay necesidad de que te pongas celosa...**

 **-Twilight: Lo sé, pero es molesto!**

 **Ya, ya. Pero como bien saben hay algo que se dará aquí que se vincula con Hiroshi en fuertes motivos, si se recuerdan lo que comenzó casi culminando el cap 11, aquí entramos a una parte buena del arco previo al Rating Game.**

 **-Las Mane Six: Oh~...**

 **Aunque quería subirlo temprano ya que en el archivo de word ya llegue a las 500 paginas con este cap, pero hay algo que me tarde, y es que ahora mi madre se pasa mayormente viendo aquí en la pc novelas...**

 **-Las Mane Six: Novelas?**

 **-Twilight (emocionada): Tienen que ser muy buenas novelas para que tu madre se quede viéndolas hasta que pueda...**

 **Twily, no ese tipo de novelas, tele novelas. Y no cualquiera sino turcas...**

 **-Rarity: Y qué tiene de malo, querido? Cada dama le gusta disfrutar una buena novela, y más si son de las tardes...**

 **Es que esas novelas que mayormente se conocen las acepto, ya que duran al menos entre 30 minutos o una hora, exceptuando los capítulos finales que duran dos, pero ese tipo de tiempo es que dura un episodio de una novela turca...**

 **-Las Mane Six: Un solo episodio dura dos hora?!**

 **Y la que esta viendo mi madre tiene 65 episodios, ahora va por el 45...**

 **-Pinkie (con la boca abierta): Eh...**

 **-Rainbow: Pero de eso no te puedes quejar...**

 **Lo mío es al menos media hora o una máximo, pero los turcos a veces se pasan de la raya, Izanagi sabe muy bien en que hablo, bien, antes que nada...**

 **-Twilight: La historia que hace Ryucader23-san**

 **-Pinkie: Está a base de High School DxD...**

 **-Aj: Y tiene sus derechos reservados.**

 **Al menos se intercalaron bien, bueno, que hayan pasado esas vacaciones de navidad con sus amigos y familia. Solo queda decir que...**

 **-Las Mane Six: A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

 **Disfruten el cap...**

* * *

Mientras que la reunión en el club de investigación de lo oculto en la Academia Kuoh está haciendo en dicho lugar, vemos dentro del departamento de Hiroshi quien estaba en la sala mientras estaba con una laptop redactando un reporte de lo ocurrido en los días previos que se vincula con la desaparición de Kobayashi Andou y su sorpresiva aparición en dicha academia cuando estaba con Asia, Issei y Rias quienes entrenaban aparte para que el pelinegro diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que Andou-san se apareciera en la academia de esa manera, aunque lo que dijo antes cuando lo interrogaban en la agencia sobre alguien que estaba buscando a Karina…_

Y de una mirada al pasado, vemos parte de lo ocurrido con el interrogatorio a Andou quien relató todo lo ocurrido mientras se encontraba desaparecido por el hombre que no recuerda bien su nombre para alejarse donde se encontraba, pero con el aviso que buscaría a Karina lo estaba intrigando un poco para que diga en su mente:

-Si con lo de Krodium fue una dura prueba, no sé cómo me saldrá encarando a quien quiere a Karina ahora…

Mientras que se activa la pantalla para ver a Karina quien ve a Hiroshi quien sigue redactando el reporte y dice:

-Hey, Hiroshi. ¿Crees que has hecho suficiente con ese reporte?

-Hiroshi: Tal vez, pero hay ciertas cosas que no alcanzo a meditarlo bien a primera instancia.

-Karina: ¿A lo ocurrido con la desaparición de Kobayashi Andou-san?

-Hiroshi: En parte, pero al menos pudo volver con su familia y conocidos por lo que contó Jirou-san. Pero eso no es lo que me intriga.

-Karina: Es a la persona que lo tuvo desaparecido, ¿no es así?

-Hiroshi (quien asiente con la cabeza): No sabemos algo de cómo pudo secuestrarlo pensando que te tuvo en ese entonces…

-Karina: Bien sabemos que no es un ángel caído o un demonio renegado.

-Hiroshi: Y me alegra ya que sea en neto algo distinto a ese tipo de casos. Primero con los asesinatos a personas que resultó ser que tenían unas Sacred Gear que podían despertar tarde o temprano llevando a que los cuervos estuvieran detrás de ello.

-Karina: No olvides de ese sacerdote demente que asesinó a personas solo por diversos motivos.

-Hiroshi: Ni me lo recuerdes, ya que tanto Issei como yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente previo a llevarlo a la cárcel.

-Karina: Hablando de Issei, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?

-Hiroshi: Dos cosas, se debe estar ya en su casa con sus padres o lo más seguro, tiene reunión con el club que está vinculado con Rias.

-Karina: Aunque debería tener días libres como cualquier club de preparatoria, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: Recuerda que se está lidiando con demonios, Karina. Y en especial con Rias ya que con lo ocurrido en la carrera de practica literalmente me estaba obligando a que lo mostrara de inmediato en eso momento.

-Karina: A veces no me explico cómo personas como ella pueden tener un mando dentro del plano de los demonios.

-Hiroshi: Digamos que ser alguien vinculado a ello tiene sus privilegios, pero creo que también tiene sus desventajas.

-Karina: Aunque debemos ver, ya que recuerda esto, Hiroshi. Durante el día es el clan Sitri liderado por Sona en el día y por las noches es Rias con su clan.

-Hiroshi: Es cierto, pero en nuestro caso debemos trabajar literal casi todo el día por lo que ocurre dentro de la ciudad. Aún tengo la duda que Kuoh será buena parte el epicentro de todo lo que pueda vincularnos.

-Karina: En eso puedes tener tus dudas algo afirmadas con lo que se ha notado aquí últimamente.

Mientras que Hiroshi lo medita con todo lo que ha pasado desde que acepto estar en la agencia y recuerda varios puntos mencionados por diversas personas durante este tiempo:

-Kana: _Tal vez estarás presenciando algo que no es netamente humano…_

-Turdot: _Dudo que ahora puedas hacerlo, pero debo avisarte que pronto aparecerá un aliado del planeta, pero te aviso que pronto sabrán que tienes a mi hija, y espero que la protejas hasta con tu vida._

-Krodium: _Ya que, a partir de ahora, cualquiera que está detrás de la princesa, te buscara para eliminar y reclamar el trono, así derrocarían al rey._

(Insertar música de fondo: Kamen Rider Fourze OST #15: Astroswitch)

Al recordar esas frases, Hiroshi mediante imágenes que estaban rodeando en su mente para ver todo lo ocurrido desde que inició el caso cuando llego a Kuoh hasta lo más reciente que fue el secuestro de Kobayashi Andou para que abra sus ojos y diga:

-¡Ya lo tengo!

-Karina: ¿A qué te refieres que lo tienes, Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi: Quizás sea cierto que la ciudad de Kuoh pueda ser el epicentro de todo, pero dentro del asunto sobrenatural. Pero lo que me intriga es que cosas que se encuentran fuera del alcance entre las fracciones pueda incluirse…

-Karina (confundida): No entiendo a qué te refieres, Hiroshi…

-Hiroshi: Trata de meditarlo un poco, Karina. Desde que llegue a Kuoh hace un tiempo, no hubo nada que aparte de lo mencionado que había asesinatos de personas que sucediera que ángeles caídos dentro de la ciudad eliminaban a posibles portadores de Sacred Gears.

-Karina: Ahora que lo dices, en la agencia cuando pudiste tomar las Zelbladers mencionaron que siempre hay un grupo en la zona cuando ocurrieron los asesinatos de ese tipo.

-Hiroshi: Siendo que el grupo de Rias estaba cerca del lugar. Pero desde que tengo las Zelbladers poco a poco cosas que están más allá del cielo que podríamos tener pronto invitados inesperados…

-Karina: Y también no deseados…

Ante esa respuesta de Karina, Hiroshi asienta como si fuera una respuesta positiva para que diga:

-Aparte de las cosas que sabemos por los chicos, cabe la posibilidad de que también sepan de lo que ocurrirá próximamente…

-Karina: Pero será algo turbio. Ya que sabemos estás pensando en que Ise-kun sea parte de la agencia.

-Hiroshi: Aún no es el momento ideal, Karina. Ya que puede ser algo riesgoso para él. Aunque se reencarnó en un demonio dentro del sequito de Rias.

-Karina: Va a ser algo difícil para que podamos incluirlo tranquilamente.

-Hiroshi: No será de alta dificultad. Hay que esperar el momento indicado para que le digamos la noticia. Eso sí, no hay que mencionarlo en frente de Rias.

(Aquí culmina la música de fondo)

-Karina: Y de la forma de que hemos visto a Rias ya que quiere que sea completamente para él.

-Hiroshi: Por ahora no queremos adelantar un largo tema sobre las formas de hacer las cosas de Rias. Total, podrá ser alguien importante pero como bien le mencione en el entrenamiento que no todo se basa en talento.

-Karina: Solo queda esperar a ver, pero bien planteas que habrá otros invitados por aquí.

-Hiroshi: Lo más sensato sería como Krodium, pero será complicado ya que saben que estás aquí.

-Karina: Aunque espero que me protejas, Hiroshi…

-Hiroshi: Sabes que antes que cualquier cosa, primero debo proteger mi promesa…

Al escuchar esas palabras de Hiroshi, Karina se sonroja al pensar que está preparado para todo por lo que ha demostrado con el poco tiempo que le conoce para tener confianza al agente quien seguía redactando el reporte de lo ocurrido en todos estos días vinculados a Kobayashi Andou, pero repentinamente dice:

-Ah, debo avisarle a Krodium si viene al departamento ahora…

-Karina: De seguro va a venir si le digo, pero ¿por qué?

-Hiroshi: Sería bueno que también sepa de lo que ocurre, aparte que Issei pueda tener una idea de lo que va a enfrentar cuando se integre a la agencia…

De una sonrisa, Karina se comunica con Krodium para avisar de una pequeña mini reunión sobre lo que planteaba con Hiroshi quien culminaba el reporte.

* * *

(Insertar audio: Mizutani Runa - Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver. ~ [TV-Size])

Con el inicio de la canción vemos a una silueta de un cuerpo masculino que de repente en su mano izquierda muestra una pistola que hace un disparo laser que va hacia un lado distinto de la pantalla haciendo aparecer el título de la historia mediante que se desaparece el mismo, se llega a la siguiente escena que se ve a Rias quien está encima de un techo de una especie de casa antigua, no muy lejos Issei la ve en un terreno de piso mientras contemplan una luna llena roja, quien este último se percata que se aparece un hombre, ese era Hiroshi quien cargaba sus dos pistolas en sus dos manos mediante todo el lugar se vuelven líneas digitales haciendo que el agente se despierte de su sueño y se escuchan los primeros versos de la canción.

 _Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku tachi wa maboroshi_

( **En una noche rota somos ilusiones reflejadas en el cielo antiguo** )

Y vemos a Hiroshi quien se levanta de su cama y mediante que se prepara, toma un reloj especial haciendo que funcione para que Karina por una mini pantalla holográfica le de los buenos días mientras que su vista está en un reloj de pared mostrando la hora para poder ir a la agencia en que trabaja.

 _Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku wo kono chi ni_

( **Si mi deseo se puede hacer realidad quiero que mi ser diferente al de ayer este en esta tierra** )

Haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Issei que se queda contemplando a Rias sin saber que Akeno abraza por la espalda a su querido Kouhai mientras que Asia habla un momento con él y lo abraza, al mismo tiempo que Koneko y Yuuto ven la escena, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto de la academia Kuoh ve a sus compañeros y sus lindos sirvientes mientras que luego cambia su mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez con una piezas del mismo juego de color rojo pero se rompe como si fuera un vidrio en miles de pedazos mediante que en esa escena aparecen dos hombres quienes caminan en una dirección diferentes.

 _Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku_

( **Lo que vivimos desaparecerá del otro lado** )

Y entre ese espacio que se crea en esos vidrios, uno de los hombres que están ahí es Hiroshi quien a su caminar, se aparecen detrás del agente las diversas personas que conoce, su familia y parte de la gente de la JNSA, y que luego desaparecen y detrás de él esta Issei caminando a una dirección contraria, que se cambia en frente del chico con sus imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos en la academia Kuoh y sus padres, que luego sucede lo mismo dejando a Hiroshi quien camina a una dirección contraria a la de él.

 _Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu_

( **Y tú solo estás parado en las vías oxidadas** )

Cambiando la escena Rias prepara a los chicos para luchar ante los ángeles caídos y a Riser con su clan harem, y justo antes de dar su voz de mando hacia la batalla Hiroshi repentinamente aparece saltando encima del club de investigación de lo oculto con dos espadas laser en ambas manos hacia el ataque entre esos dos grupos.

 _Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara_

( **Si ahora hay una llama azul fluyendo en mis brazos** )

Y rápidamente Hiroshi lucha ante diversos ángeles caídos mientras que Issei lo ayuda a lidiar con Raynare y Riser en una feroz batalla que incluye a Rias y su clan.

 _Furikaeru kimi no te wo hiite_

( **Jalaré tu mano cuando voltee** )

Ahora vemos a Karina quien extiende su mano dentro de una caja de cristal que poco a poco se rompe mientras que Hiroshi va hacia ella rápidamente y le toma su mano para sacarla de ella pero resulta ser una ilusión haciendo que Hiroshi caiga en un cielo que había llegado el atardecer.

 _Mou nidoto hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo_

( **Le juro a las cenizas de las estrellas que nunca más me separaré de ti** )

Al mismo tiempo de que Hiroshi continua su caída, repentinamente ve a Issei con una especie de guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y reacciona por una especie de llamado que el agente hace mediante que Rias va hacia su amado chico, pero toman más velocidad en la caída haciendo que la chica demonio se sorprenda y se moleste por el no poder salvar a su sirviente.

 _Kakikaeru kono uta wo_

( **Reescribiré esta canción** )

Mediante su trayectoria de la caída, Hiroshi que tiene una sola pistola mezclada con las dos que posee haciendo una carga en ella e Issei en su guantelete hace aparecer una orbe de energía roja mientras que ambos disparan al mismo tiempo hacia al cielo que repentinamente hace que un objetivo de ellos explota haciendo aparecer un enorme destello de luz envolviéndola hacia todo el paisaje.

Mientras que las ultimas tonadas de la canción suena, Hiroshi se despierta repentinamente, se sienta sobre el colchón mientras ve a un espejo, que en su reflejo ve a Karina con sus alas de diversos colores mientras lo abraza.

* * *

 ** _Archivo 13: Sospecha y sorpresa:_**

Volviendo a la sala de la casa club liderado por Rias Gremory, ella junto con su clan se preparan para que Asia Argento, la miembro más reciente vaya a hacer su primer trabajo como demonio del clan que lidera la pelirroja quien dice:

-Bien, vamos a tener el debut de Asia.

-Asia (confundida): ¿Eh, mi debut?

-Issei: Sucede que cuando terminas de repartir los volantes, ahora queda los trabajos como demonio, Asia. Y el cual consiste en realizar contratos.

-Asia (sorprendida): ¡¿Yo?!

De repente Rias ve como estaba nerviosa Asia quien suelta una sonrisa gatuna y dice:

-Por supuesto, Asia. Sucede que sí sigo haciendo que entregues volantes por siempre, tu progreso solo será de una cita…

-Issei: ¡Hey, Buchou, espere…!

Ignorando la molestia de Issei, Rias ve a Akeno quien escucha a su amiga decir:

-Akeno, comprueba si Asia tiene el suficiente poder mágico para hacer un salto o no.

-Akeno: Sí, Buchou.

Mientras que con una luz que sale de su mano, Akeno ve cuanto poder tiene Asia para que Issei y Rias vean lo que ocurre para que la chica pelirroja demonio diga:

-Ya que hubo un precedente en el pasado y no vamos a dejar que suceda dos veces, así que primero vemos si tiene el poder suficiente.

Al escuchar eso, Issei muestra un aura de tristeza, pero repentinamente recuerda un entrenamiento que tuvo con Hiroshi quien le dice:

- _No dejes que eso te afecte, Ise-kun. Quizás no tengas ese poder para ir a otros lados, pero quien sabe. Habrá otras cosas que te puedes desenvolverte mejor que nadie, incluso con tus compañeros del club._

-Issei: _¿Lo dices en serio, Hiroshi-san?_

-Hiroshi: _¿Qué ganaría con mentirte, Ise-kun? Sé todo lo que has hecho desde que empezamos a entrenar, pero quitando tu pervertido carácter, eres una persona valiente que no deja en pensar en sus amigos primero._

Al terminar esas palabras, Issei muestra una sonrisa en su rostro para sorpresa de Rias quien esperaba que su peón se iba a poner algo triste para que el castaño diga en su mente:

 _Hiroshi-san tiene razón. No debo dejar que eso me afecte ya que bien lo menciono, "quien puede saber sus límites hasta sobrepasarlos es uno mismo"._

Al notar esa sonrisa, Rias se sorprende ya que no esperaba esa actitud positiva de Issei quien escucha a la chica decir:

-Ise, ¿por qué sonríes?

-Issei: Ah, es que recordé algo que me dijo Hiroshi-san en los entrenamientos, pero tiene razón en algo.

-Rias: ¿Sobre qué?

-Issei: En que no debería afectarme el que tenga poco poder mágico. Habrá cosas que quizás pueda ser el mejor.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Issei, Rias se sonroja ya que no esperaba esas palabras del castaño para que se muestre una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Akeno culmina los preparativos y dice:

-Buchou, ya terminamos. Y puedo decir que aparte entre Buchou y yo, Asia tiene mucho poder mágico, e incluso me atrevo a decir que tiene muchas habilidades ocultas.

-Rias: Eso es una buena noticia. Parece que será capaz de hacer el potencial como alfil bastante bien…

Con una sonrisa, Asia se alegra un poco por lo mencionado por Rias, pero con Issei en su mente dice

- _Veo que Asia tendrá un gran futuro como contratista y sin duda se llevará muy bien con todos aquellos que requieran su contrato… pero esperen…_

Repentinamente en la mente de Issei se ve que ella llega a una especie de sala quien se ve a Asia con un hombre de una edad avanzada mientras dice:

- _Oh… es una chica demonio linda, ¿te importaría que me muestres tu ropa interior?_

Y se ve a Asia quien alza su falda para hacer la petición del señor mientras que en su mente dice nerviosamente:

- _Esto… esto es solo por el trabajo…_

Pero repentinamente el mismo señor le pide a Asia:

- _¿Te importaría que te desnudaras y que muestres tus pechos?_

De ahí, Asia se voltea, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos ya que también es una petición para lograr un contrato haciendo que Issei se moleste y diga en su mente quien se imaginó ese caso:

- _¡Eso sería terrible!_

Otro caso alarmante que se imaginó Issei es que luego del trabajo se ve a otro hombre de edad algo avanzada diciendo:

- _Hermosa Akuma-chan, ¡a cambio de mi vida, déjame manosear tus pechos!_

-Asia: _Debería saber que no debe estar malogrando su vida. Incluso Dios dijo que…_

Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso al sermón de Asia mientras comienza a manosearla y exclamando:

- _Entonces, ¡déjame frotarlas gratis, por favor!_

Haciendo que la pobre Asia grite y llore por lo que hace ese hombre para que Issei hierva de rabia, y si creen que esto no hace explotar al castaño, un nuevo caso llega a su mente teniendo nuevamente a la joven rubia quien con otro hombre un tanto mayor quien exclama:

- _¡Te daré la mitad de mi vida a cambio de que pueda hacer cosas Ecchi contigo!_

-Asia: _Debería saber que la fornicación es un pecado y no debería estar malogrando su vida con ese tipo de cosas. Debe saber que Dios nos está viendo…_

Pero Asia suelta un chillido femenino cuando ese hombre la tumba a la cama para que le quite su ropa y exclame:

- _Así que juegas el papel de monja muy en serio, ¿no? ¡Entonces jugaré el papel de un demonio!_

Mientras le hace diversas cosas subidas de tono, podemos ver a Asia quien tiene una mirada perdida y entre lágrimas decía débilmente que era por el trabajo haciendo que Issei ponga una cara muy aterradora entre lágrimas alarmando a Rias quien ve al castaño y se sorprenda con la cara que tiene para que diga:

-Issei, ¿estás llorando?

-Issei: ¡Buchou, esto está mal! ¡No estoy de acuerdo en dejar a Asia completamente sola en este tipo de contratos!

-Rias: ¿A qué te refieres, Ise?

-Issei: ¡¿Está bien dejar a Asia sola?! ¡Ya que hay un montón de bichos raros! ¡Y sí uno de ellos intenta hacerle algo que se propase con ella…!

Entre lágrimas muestra un rostro aterrador y mostrando el Boosted Gear exclamando:

-¡No podría soportarlo!

Al ver como Issei está en un estado entre enojado y preocupado por Asia por todos los escenarios que se imaginó, Rias dice:

-Las peticiones que son lascivas son realizadas por un especialista, así que estará bien, ¿tanto te preocupabas por eso, Ise?

-Issei: ¡Tanto que le iba a pedir a Hiroshi-san que los detuviera si sucediera algo así! ¡Realmente estaba preocupado por Asia!

Al notar como Issei estaba realmente preocupado por Asia, Rias suelta un suspiro para que diga:

-De acuerdo, para que dejes de preocuparte no la enviaremos sola…

Repentinamente se aparece Koneko comiendo una banana (o en Venezuela esa fruta se le llama Cambur) para que Rias la ve un momento y ponga su mirada hacia Asia mientras dice:

-Asia, vas a ir con Koneko. Así podrá ayudarte durante un tiempo.

Al escuchar esa noticia, Issei se alivia un poco ya que Asia no ira sola y dice:

-Por lo menos puedo asegurarme que Koneko-chan ira con Asia, ya que, si existe un tipo de caso, ¡ella podrá aplastarlos con su fuerza!

Y Koneko va hasta Asia quien casi termina de comer la fruta y dice:

-Voy a estar bajo su cuidado, Asia-senpai.

-Asia: ¡S-Sí! También espero que estar bajo su cuidado…

-Koneko (quien muestra una banana a Asia): ¿Gusta una?

-Asia: Ah, muchas gracias.

Repentinamente Akeno ve que recibe en una especie de dispositivo lo que parece ser una solicitud y dice:

-Vaya, tal parece que hay una solicitud que acaba de llegar y es perfecta para ellas…

Mientras que un sello mágico perteneciente al clan Gremory aparece en la sala justo debajo de Koneko y Asia quien esta última dice:

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos, Ise-san!

-Issei: Tengan cuidado…

Mientras que Asia y Koneko ya fueron transportadas hacia el lugar de la solicitud, Rias pone su mirada hacia Issei quien escucha a su líder decir:

-Issei, todo está bien, así que puedes volver a tu casa o esperarlas aquí.

-Issei: ¿Eh? Bueno… sí Koneko-chan está con ella debería estar bien todo. Bueno… (Repentinamente Issei revisa en su teléfono celular) debería irme ya que me preocupe mucho por lo de Asia, así que buenas noches, Buchou.

-Rias: Buenas noches, Issei…

Repentinamente Issei ve como Rias se va marchando de la sala para que el castaño salga de la casa club y marque un numero para que diga en su mente:

 _Quizás no sea tan tarde para escuchar los consejos de Hiroshi-san sobre lo que me estuvo preocupando hoy…_

De ahí toma un camino para alejarse de los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh, pero hace una llamada en su teléfono celular quien responde

- _Ah, hola, Ise-kun. ¿Qué sucede?_

-Issei: Buenas noches, Hiroshi-san. ¿De casualidad se encuentra ocupado?

-Hiroshi: _No, sucede que redactaba algo para mi trabajo en la agencia. Sé que el asunto del misterioso secuestro de Kobayashi fue solo algo que se inició…_

-Issei: Ya veo, por cierto, ¿puedo pasar por su departamento? Necesito hablar de algo con usted…

-Hiroshi: _Bien, ya que invité a alguien más para hablar de ello, y pienso que puede ser importante…_

Mientras que Issei termina la llamada para dirigirse hacia un nuevo rumbo, el departamento de Hiroshi.

* * *

De vuelta con Rias seguía un tanto preocupada por diversas cosas que tiene en su mente, en especial una de ellas que ha lidiado desde hace tiempo para que vea a la distancia que Issei estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, pero no escucho a la distancia con quien para volver adentrarse a la casa club para que sea recibida por Akeno quien dice:

-Veo que no has parado de ver a Ise-kun de esa manera, Rias.

-Rias: Sé que no debo pensar de esa manera ya que apenas lo puse como mi sirviente, pero he notado que se ha alejado un tanto cuando tiene la oportunidad.

-Akeno: No te precipites tanto, Rias. Sabemos que Ise-kun es como nuestro tonto hermano menor…

-Rias: Pero siento que quien es el hermano mayor de él en buena parte es Hiroshi-san…

-Akeno: No debes darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Rias. Entiendo sobre ello que Hiroshi haga cambiar un tanto a Ise-kun, aparte del compromiso que tienes con…

-Rias: Aún no lo digas, Akeno. Trataré que esto no salga de aquí hasta que sea el momento ideal…

-Akeno: Ara~… solo tenga en cuenta lo que tiene que hacer, entonces me retiro…

Mientras que Rias ve como Akeno se retira de la sala para que siga con su duda de lo que tiene en mente que en días anteriores sobre algo que lo aqueja, aunque muchas personas desean con su corazón estar haciendo ese paso con la persona indicada.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei, este se encuentra con Hiroshi dentro de su departamento disfrutando unas bebidas gaseosas frías para que el castaño le cuente su preocupación al agente quien se reventó de risa al escuchar todo lo que ha tenido que ha tenido que sufrir por pensar todos los casos que vio en su mente vinculados con Asia para que el pelinegro que aun soltaba fuertes carcajadas diga:

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Ise. ¿Pero tanta era para que le pasaran todas esas cosas que imaginaste?

-Issei (molesto): ¡Póngase un momento en mis zapatos, Hiroshi-san y verá lo que sentí en ese momento…!

-Hiroshi: No es para tanto, entiendo tu preocupación hasta cierto punto, ¿pero no crees que te has exagerado el pensar sobre que le hubieran hecho si Koneko no fuera con ella?

-Issei: Puede ser cierto, pero ojalá como lo dijo Buchou, que ese tipo de peticiones pervertidas únicamente puedan ir esos especialistas que mencionó…

Al escuchar de ese tipo de peticiones que las personas mediante de contratos pueden hacer, Hiroshi recuerda por diversos flashes del pasado un caso en particular sobre un hombre de una edad avanzada que trabajaba en una especie de laboratorio y hacía en ese tiempo una especie de droga especial para hacer actos indecentes con chicas menores de edad siendo este apresado justo antes que iba de lleno de iniciar el acto con una rubia de ojos azulados para que diga en su mente:

 _Tengo entendido que le darán la pena máxima a ese tipo por el uso de drogas y violación a menores de edad. Y de paso que ese laboratorio en que él trabajaba ha sido clausurado por lo que se vinculó por lo que menciono un trabajador, que hacia una especie de medicina especial. Pero no se pensaba que iba a ser algo como esa droga…_

Mientras que Issei nota como Hiroshi estaba muy pensativo, repentinamente una densa luz sea aparece haciendo que el pelinegro y el castaño se cubran los ojos que provenía del balcón del departamento del agente para que se muestre Krodium quien tenía una vestimenta informal mientras se adentra a la sala diciendo:

-Ah, perdonen por eso. Ya es el método para que pueda llegar sin hacer destrozos al departamento de Hiroshi-dono.

-Karina: ¡Ah, buenas noches, Krodium!

-Krodium: Buenas noches, princesa. Perdonen la intromisión.

-Issei: ¿Krodium-san?

-Krodium: Hyoudou-dono, un gusto en verlo.

-Issei: Igualmente, no me esperaba en verlo por aquí…

-Hiroshi: Sucede que le avise que viniera para acá un momento ya que estaba planteando con Karina sobre algo que pudiera estar sucediendo.

-Issei (intrigado): ¿Y es sobre…?

-Krodium: Se refriere a lo que mencionó que habrá otros invitados sobre podían venir por lo que me dijo la princesa antes de que fuera a llegar…

Issei quien escuchó lo que mencionó Krodium se sorprende ya que no esperaba que otros invitados puedan llegar para que escuche a Hiroshi decir:

-No es como lo piensas, Ise-kun. Sí sabemos el asunto entre los demonios y ángeles caídos que tuvieron roces, hablamos de que los invitados pueden aparecer más allá del cielo que vemos usualmente.

-Issei: ¡¿Más allá del cielo?!

Hiroshi asentía para responder la pregunta de Issei quien queda sorprendido por ese tipo de evento que puede suceder para que diga:

-Pero, esto ya dejó de ser asunto entre lo sobrenatural, ¿no?

-Hiroshi: No estamos hablando que sucederá inmediatamente.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿No sucederá ahora?

-Hiroshi: Cálmate un poco, Ise. No sabemos con certeza sí será ahora, pero con lo que mencionó Kobayashi cuando estaba contando lo ocurrido, sabemos que quien lo secuestro quería a Karina.

-Issei: Pero es algo extraño, entiendo que quieran hacer algo para buscar a Karina, ¿pero por qué ese hombre tuvo que pagar los platos rotos?

-Hiroshi: Dudo que sea por una cuenta pendiente como lo dices, Ise.

-Issei (sorprendido e intrigado): Entonces, ¿qué sería lo que menciona?

-Krodium: Un aviso a quien tenga a la princesa, se encargará de eliminarlo. Y pensaba que era alguien que llego cerca de su nave y fue la viva prueba de su molestia por no encontrar a la princesa…

-Issei: Pero dudo que haya hecho algo. Ni siquiera Buchou ha mencionado algo al respecto.

-Hiroshi: Ni lo hará…

-Issei: ¿A qué se refiere que no lo hará, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Creemos que esto es un asunto fuera de los entes de las tres fracciones y en lo sobrenatural en general. Ya que pensamos que es del espacio a quien quiere encontrar a Karina.

Ante lo dicho, Issei se sorprende ya que, de antemano, sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería para que diga:

-Entonces, ¿creen que hará su movida para ganar a Karina?

-Krodium: No sabemos con exactitud clara, Hyoudou-dono. Pero hay que tener en cuenta lo que vio Hiroshi-dono y la princesa sobre ello.

-Hiroshi: Aparte que no sabemos si realmente pueda hacer algo.

Mientras que Issei meditaba lo mencionado tanto por Hiroshi y Krodium, grita desesperadamente al mismo tiempo mueva su cabello para sorpresa de Karina quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Ise-kun?

-Krodium: Era de suponerse que no podrá con muchas cosas a la vez.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡Es que es molesto! Sé que he estado entrenando con Hiroshi-san. Pero en cosas así me siento inútil por querer ayudarlo.

-Hiroshi: No digas eso, Ise. Sabes que con lo poco que haces con nosotros nos ha servido de mucha ayuda.

Mientras que Hiroshi pone su mirada hacia Krodium quien asienta con la cabeza ya por algo que sabe, hace aparecer un maletín especial para mostrárselo a Issei quien incrédulo por lo que ve ahora y dice:

-Krodium-san… ¿por qué me da este maletín?

-Krodium: Es que lo que contiene dentro lo necesitaras y bastante…

Al no saber sobre lo comentado por Krodium, Issei curiosamente abre el maletín que para su sorpresa ve una especie de pistola modificada para que se sorprenda y exclame:

-Pero… ¿qué es esto que me dan?

-Krodium: Es un Blaster…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Blaster?

-Hiroshi: Imagina que es una pistola laser para los diversos enemigos que vendrán. Aparte que el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo subirá un nivel.

-Issei: ¿Y para qué me dicen esto? ¡¿No creen que es muy pronto para mí?! ¡Apenas es muy temprano para que subo un nivel de entrenamiento!

Al ver como el estado mental de Issei que se encuentra bastante alterado, Hiroshi le pone una mano en su hombro para que diga:

-No tienes que presionarte de esa manera, Ise-kun. Esto lo que te estamos otorgando te puede servir a futuro…

-Issei: ¿A futuro?

-Hiroshi: Sucede que en parte pueda haber algo que podamos luchar juntos, aunque no necesariamente que estés dentro del clan de Rias.

-Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Qué no esté necesario que encuentre con Buchou y los demás?

-Hiroshi: Bueno, digamos que habrá un cierto momento que hablaremos de algo que te pueda interesar. Pero…

Repentinamente Hiroshi nota que ya casi iban a ser las 7 de la noche para que diga:

-No debemos hacer preocupar a tus padres. Si gustas te llevo hasta tu casa…

-Issei: Disculpe la molestia. Pero con el Blaster…

-Hiroshi: Guárdalo en tu bolso ya que aún no es el momento para que entrenes con él. Por ahora no quiero que le cuentes esto a Rias.

-Issei: De acuerdo…

-Krodium (quien va hacia el balcón): Bueno, ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer, nos vemos después…

Mientras que una luz hace transportar a Krodium hacia su nave espacial, Hiroshi toma las llaves de su vehículo a conducir que aún no conoce Issei quien escucha al agente decir:

-Ya debemos irnos, Ise.

-Issei: De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, Karina-san.

-Karina: Tengan cuidado…

Mientras que Hiroshi cierra la puerta habiendo salido con Issei para que Karina en la pantalla diga en su soledad momentánea:

-¿Estará bien que aún no le dices que aceptaron a Issei dentro de la agencia, Hiroshi?

Volviendo con el agente quien Issei ya estaban en el estacionamiento anexado al departamento para que Hiroshi en su mente diga:

 _Quizás no le haya mencionado sobre que está dentro de la agencia, pero aún no es el momento indicado. Aunque quiero no tener más problemas con Rias ya que cree que la alejo de ella. Pero si es que se da cuenta a pesar de todo lo que hace que le hará un bien a Ise._

Mientras que llegaban al auto que Hiroshi conducirá, Issei queda en shock al ver que es uno que mayormente ha visto en videojuegos y en ciertos videos para que diga nerviosamente:

-Hiroshi-san, ese auto…

-Hiroshi (quien desactiva la alarma de seguridad para abrir la puerta): ¿Sí? Es mío, ¿algún problema?

-Issei (Sorprendido): ¡¿Este súper auto es suyo?!

Para la sorpresa de Issei quien no esperaba por completo que Hiroshi lo iba a llevar hasta su casa con el Nissan R-35 GT-R que el agente posee haciendo que el castaño se quede con la boca abierta en un estado embobado para que el pelinegro lo note y dice:

-Si no quieres que un insecto sea el bocadillo previo al viaje, primero cierra la boca, Ise.

Y haciendo caso a la indicación dada por el agente, Issei se adentra en el vehículo usando el asiento del copiloto para que asombrado diga:

-Aún no me explico, Hiroshi-san. Tienes dos compactos veloces, un clásico que todo el mundo conoce… ¡¿Ahora tienes este Nissan?!

-Hiroshi: Bueno, mi padre conocía gente y de alguna manera este tipo de autos tienen algún uso de diversas maneras. Y como quiero ir rápido para no perder mucho tiempo ya que tus padres deben esperar…

Mientras enciende el motor del vehículo, Hiroshi sale tranquilamente del estacionamiento para manejar rumbo hacia la casa de Issei, quien este último dice:

-No me imaginaba que casi le daba un infarto por ver este auto.

-Hiroshi: Pensaba que estaba en un sueño y Karina me devolvió a la realidad con una descarga eléctrica.

-Issei (quien se ríe): De seguro que estabas en un gran estado de shock.

Mientras transitaba el Nissan aún manejado por Hiroshi quien escucha algunas cosas que le menciona Issei sobre el cómo le gusto participar en esa carrera de Go karts que tuvo hace unos días con Genshiro para que el agente diga:

-Veo que tú y Genshiro quieren repetir esta vez sin que estén Rias y Sona en el lugar…

-Issei: Aunque quizás debería seguir pensando bien en mi entrenamiento como lo dices. Pero me cuesta creer que me dieran este Blaster. No sé si tenga esa responsabilidad de usarlo…

-Hiroshi: Sé que puede ser algo pesado para ti, Issei… pero ten en cuenta dos cosas: un gran poder con lleva a una gran responsabilidad y que no es el arma, o en tu caso el poder que no hace a la persona, si no la voluntad y la forma de quien lo use…

Con esas palabras mencionadas por Hiroshi, Issei queda sorprendido por lo que mencionó el agente ya que no esperaba que alguien así fuera a decir cosas de las películas para que el castaño diga:

-Hiroshi-san. A veces no sé cómo puedo agradecer lo que has hecho entre los entrenamientos y las conversaciones que hemos tenido.

-Hiroshi: Como bien lo dije, Ise-kun. Habrá algo en el futuro que puedas desenvolver mejor que cualquiera.

-Issei: Incluso, como me lo dijo, que pueda ser mejor que Buchou y los demás en el club, ¿y qué sería eso sobre lo que me mencionó, Hiroshi-san?

-Hiroshi: Todo a su debido tiempo, Issei. Cuando llegues sabrás que hacer. (Y en la mente del agente dice: _Y así, podrás ver tu verdadero potencial, no como demonio, si no como un próximo agente especial dentro de la agencia…_ )

Repentinamente el auto se detiene hasta algunas cuadras de la casa de Issei quien se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se baja del vehículo diciendo:

-Gracias y disculpe las molestias, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: No te preocupes. No te presiones tanto por lo que le pueda pasar a Asia, Ise. Estando con Koneko dudo que le vayan a hacer algo…

-Issei: Ojalá, que no le pase algo raro con ella. Bueno, debo entrar a casa, hasta luego, Hiroshi-san.

-Hiroshi: Ten cuidado, Ise…

Mientras que el agente ve como Issei llegaba a su hogar comienza a conducir su auto de nueva cuenta hasta el departamento para que diga en su mente:

 _Si bien me regañaran por no decirle nada a Issei, siento que aún es muy pronto. De paso quiero decirle que está dentro de la agencia sin ningún lio de por medio. Ya que no quiero decirle eso en frente de algún conocido de él, en especial Rias…_

Mientras que estaciona en su lugar el auto, Hiroshi se sale del vehículo para ir de camino hacia el departamento no sin antes detenerse momentáneamente al punto de que casi muestra una pistola que siempre carga dentro de su chaqueta para que en ciertos casos que haya alborotos o mayormente personas que roban cosas ajenas por el área para que no saque su arma y diga:

-De seguro han sido ideas mías…

Para que siga adentrándose hacia el departamento, pero una especie de dispositivo volador estaba en el lugar mostrando al mismo hombre quien se encuentra en un interior de una especie de nave espacial quien ve el panorama diciendo:

-Ya veo… ¿así que ese hombre puede saber algo del panadero de la princesa? Esto es cada vez interesante…

Mientras suelta una risa confiado de lo que encontró con una sonrisa confiada dice:

-Veo que tiene de alguna manera contacto ya que esta el pillo que se volvió caballero del planeta. Sí todo sale bien, quizás pueda tener mi boleto de regreso y de dominar el planeta…

Mientras que ve como en una pantalla especial algunas cosas que estaban cerca de dicha nave de todo lo que estaba pasando para poner su mirada hacia otra que estaba Issei y Hiroshi conversan con una especie de holograma que sale desde un reloj que posee el pelinegro para que diga:

-Si bien ese hombre tiene el alma de la princesa, creo que debe saber en dónde está su cuerpo… pero no hay que apresurarse…

Al decir eso, el hombre misterioso se ríe confiado ya que cree que la victoria se encuentra asegurada mientras que sigue viendo la última imagen de la pantalla.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei, quien ya se adentró a su hogar, llega hasta su cuarto para de alguna manera recostarse en su cama mientras que sigue pensativo por lo ocurrido para que diga:

-Me pregunto… si Asia estará bien…

Pero recuerda algo que recientemente le fuera otorgado por parte de Hiroshi y Krodium siendo el Blaster que Issei lo saca de su bolso para levantarse e ir hasta el armario mientras recuerda la conversación que tuvo con ellos sobre que aumentarán el nivel de entrenamiento para que el castaño pueda no solo usar el Boosted Gear, sino el arma dada que la pone dentro del armario para que diga:

-Es completamente loco que Hiroshi-san y Krodium-san me otorgaran este Blaster. Si bien escuche que esto es para subir un nivel en mi entrenamiento, no entiendo lo que quiso decirme en ese momento Hiroshi-san.

Mientras que Issei coloca el Blaster en la parte más oculta del armario para luego cerrarlo y sentarse sobre el colchón de su cama para que diga en su mente:

 _No quería preguntarle en ese entonces, pero… ¿qué quiso decir que habrá algo en el futuro que pueda desenvolverme mejor que cualquiera en el club? Hasta me dijo que sería mejor que Buchou…_

Luego de culminar su pensamiento, Issei iba ya a quitarse el uniforme de la academia, pero no conto que un sello mágico del clan Gremory apareciera en su cuarto mientras sorprendido exclama:

-¡Es un sello mágico de transporte del clan Gremory! ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Y para sorpresa de Issei, quien estaba aún incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, se aparece Rias luego de que el sello mágico desaparezca para que el castaño exclame:

-¡Buchou!

Mientras que Rias mantienen los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abre para ver que se encuentra en el cuarto de Issei, quien este sorprendido dice:

-¿Sucedió algo, Buchou? ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Asia?!

-Rias: No, no es nada eso, Ise.

Mientras que Rias va hacia donde se encuentra Issei, quien aún se mantienen un tanto incrédulo por lo que ocurre y dice:

-Buchou, ¿qué sucede?

Pero para sorpresa del castaño, Rias toma su mano y la pone en uno de sus pechos y se abalanza encima de Issei quien escucha a la pelirroja decir:

-Ise, ¡quiero que me abraces fuerte!

Mientras que acostado en la mientras que Rias seguía con la acción sobre el castaño dice lo siguiente:

-Necesito y con urgencia que hagas lo siguiente, por favor… toma mi virginidad.

Al escuchar la petición de Rias, el cerebro de Issei acaba de hacer un corto circuito ya que su nariz estaba sangrando con algo que no esperaba que ni siquiera la Idol de la Academia Kuoh fuera hasta su habitación para pedirle algo de tal magnitud, el que tomara su virginidad, algo que aquellos ni los más valientes o los que piensan más que lo que tienen en la entrepierna que con la cabeza, en este grupo en mención Issei está incluido, iba a el castaño hacer tal proeza como esta.

* * *

Volviendo con Hiroshi, este se adentra a su departamento mientras que Karina lo ve llegar desde la pantalla diciendo:

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Estoy de vuelta. Ya al menos Issei está en su casa.

-Karina: Y bien… ¿por fin le dijiste que ya está dentro de la agencia?

-Hiroshi: Con todo lo que pasó hoy y tiene en mente Issei decidí no decirle nada.

-Karina: Hiroshi, hubiese sido bueno que le dijeras eso…

-Hiroshi: Con todo lo que tiene en mente fue mejor en no decirle. Aunque si no tiene muchas cosas que hacer puedo decirle con calma. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que sentí que alguien me estaba viendo.

-Karina: ¿A qué te refieres que alguien te veía?

-Hiroshi: Quizás haya sido mi imaginación, pero alguien me veía. No sé con exactitud, pero algo es seguro. Ese tipo que secuestro de alguna manera a Kobayashi Andou haya visto algo y comenzó a moverse.

-Karina: Tal como lo hablamos con Krodium. ¿Esperarás que haga su movida o harás el golpe para detenerlo?

-Hiroshi: A decir verdad, aún no lo sé. Pero creo que mañana debo hablar de nuevo con Andou-san para ver en qué lugar con exactitud fue secuestrado y torturado.

-Karina: Las que tenemos que lidiar, Hiroshi. Ya deberías descansar y distraerte con algo.

-Hiroshi: Es cierto, con todo lo que ocurrió necesito que mi mente tenga respiro. Un descanso no cae nada mal…

Mientras que Karina sonríe por lo mencionado por Hiroshi, este va a la cocina para preparar su cena para seguir con el dilema que tiene en mente sobre lo ocurrido.

 _Tal vez sea pronto que haga su movida. La noche es joven y debo prepararme por si quiere hacer algo._

Para sacar diversos víveres que si jamón, queso, tomate, lechuga, chuleta, tocineta, entre otros y saca un pan para prepararse un pan mientras calienta el satén y dice:

-He comido cosas, pero tengo un tiempo que no como algo que no me preparo…

Mientras que Hiroshi alegre en la cocina prepara la cena, Karina lo nota que a pesar de estar cocinando algo, aún tiene presente de lo que ocurre para que diga en su mente:

 _Hay que ser precavidos, si es alguien que busca derrocar a mi padre, va a ser difícil que me encuentre en la ciudad. Y más si es que hay cosas sobrenaturales. Aunque no tengo derecho de hablar de ese tema ya que soy alguien que está afuera de los límites de este planeta._

Con el pensamiento culminado, Karina sigue viendo a Hiroshi que ya está en medio de lo que promete ser una cena memorable, según el agente.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei, todavía estaba en shock por lo mencionado por Rias mientras se comienza a quitar el uniforme de la academia mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Qué tome su virginidad? ¡Buchou, no sé en lo que está pensando!_

A pesar de que es un pervertido en todas de la ley, Issei se tapaba los ojos, pero dejaba algún espacio en su mano para ver como Rias se quedaba en ropa interior cuando iba a tirar la camisa al piso para que el castaño nervioso por lo que ocurre diga:

-Buchou, lo que hace…

Ya habiendo despojado casi toda su ropa, hasta estar vestida con una lencería completamente negra, Rias pone su mirada hacia el castaño y dice:

-Dime, Issei. ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

-Issei: ¡No, no es eso, Buchou!

-Rias: Es que había pensado mucho en ello, pero no hay otra manera…

Al escuchar eso, Issei queda en shock por lo comentado por Rias mientras que en su mente exclama:

 _¡¿Cómo que no hay otra manera?! ¡¿Qué clase de conversación es está?!_

Repentinamente Issei escucha a Rias quien dice:

-Si algo como esto se pueda hacer, ya no hay vuelta atrás ni habrá algo que ellos puedan decir. Entre las personas que son muy cercanas a mí y quienes les tengo mucha confianza, no es ni más ni menos que aquel que pueda hacerlo conmigo…

Al escuchar que sería aquel que tomaría la virginidad de Rias, Issei se sorprende para que diga en su mente:

 _Un momento… ¿no le ha pedido esto a Kiba? Aunque lo dudo, ya que es un caballero de corazón y de seguro se negaría. ¡¿Eso quiere decir que he ganado en ser la primera experiencia sexual con Buchou?! ¡Lo que te pierdes, chico bonito!_

Mientras muestra una sonrisa pervertida con una sensación de victoria para que Rias tome suavemente con sus manos el rostro de Issei quien se sonroje por la acción de la pelirroja quien dice:

-Veo que te faltan unas cosas, pero parece como si tuvieras las cualidades. Por cierto, ¿tienes experiencia o esta será tu primera vez?

-Issei: ¡Esta es mi primera vez, Buchou!

-Rias (mientras acerca su mano hacia su sostén que su gancho estaba delante): Ya veo, esta también es mi primera vez. Podré ser algo inexperta…

De ahí, Rias se quita el sostén para que Issei se emocione para que la pelirroja diga:

-Entonces todo está bien. Y debería ser esto muy simple…

-Issei (emocionado): ¡Oppai! (Pechos)

Mientras que Issei estaba emocionado por el evento que iba a tener con Rias quien apega más su cuerpo con el del castaño y dice:

-Este lugar que es mío… (con una mano señalando su entrepierna mientras se apega a la de Issei quien siente que ese lugar que tiene los hombres comienza a despertar) solo tienes que "tomarlo" con lo que tienes ahí…

Repentinamente Rias apega el rostro de Issei en su pecho para que suavemente diga:

-Lo puedes sentir y escuchar, ¿no? Los latidos de mi corazón…

Sin esperar una respuesta, Rias le quita el uniforme a Issei quien sigue en estado de shock por las acciones que está haciendo su ama de clan para que el momento que le quita el cinturón de su pantalón, el castaño exclame:

-¡Pe… pero yo no tengo tal confianza de hacer esto, Buchou!

-Rias (quien lo dijo en un susurro en el oído de Issei): ¿Acaso tienes planeado que me sienta avergonzada? (Mientras que se escucha que un cierre es abierto, era del pantalón de Issei)

Por todo lo ocurrido, al parecer a Issei se le activo un interruptor en su cabeza haciendo que apriete a Rias para que este sobre el colchón para que con lo poco que le quede de cordura al castaño diga:

-Buchou… yo…

Mientras que Rias nota como Issei ya estaba a punto de no soportarlo más para que lentamente de sus pantis las baje con sus manos y diga:

-Todo va a estar bien…

Pero justo cuando iban a dar ese paso, un sello mágico se aparece en la habitación alarmando a los dos y más a Issei quien exclama:

-¡¿Es un sello de la familia Gremory?! (Y en la mente del castaño: _¡Esto será muy malo si esta escena se llega a ver alguien vinculado a la familia!_ )

Mientras que la luz del sello mágico cesa, se ve a una especie de sirvienta con cabellos platinados y ojos plateados quien dice:

-¿Cree que con eso que está haciendo el compromiso se va a romper?

-Rias (con molestia): Si no hago este tipo de cosas, entonces Onii-sama y Otou-sama me van a escuchan, ¿no, Grayfia?

Ahora la nombrada sirvienta, Grayfia ve como la escena y con clara señal de molestia dice:

-Si se llegará a descubrir que su pureza ha sido otorgada a alguien como a este hombre de origen humilde, tanto como el Maestro como Sirzechs-sama estarán tristes.

Mientras que Rias suspira derrotada por la llegada de alguien que no esperaba, Issei sorprendido por lo que ocurre mientras que ellos tienen un monólogo en su mente:

-Rias: _¿Origen humilde? ¿Qué le ocurre a Grayfia que siempre llama a toda la gente de esa manera?_

-Issei: _¿Aquel que se llama Sirzechs es Onii-sama? Así que Buchou tiene un hermano mayor…_

Luego de acabar sus respectivos monólogos, Rias mira a Grayfia con molestia y diciendo:

-Quien vaya a entregarle mi pureza es asunto mío, ¿qué tienen de malo que lo haga con la persona que si apruebo para hacerlo? Y no llames a mi lindo sirviente persona de origen humilde, Grayfia.

Al escuchar eso, Issei se sonroja por lo mencionado por Rias, pero repentinamente abre los ojos y tiene una mirada al pasado sobre una conversación que tuvo con Hiroshi de un cierto tema:

 _Incluso a cualquiera que ve a una chica como una herramienta o un trofeo._

Al recordar eso, Issei no sabía hasta ahora el motivo porque Rias trataba de librarse, pero ¿haciendo algo en entregarle su primera vez? Alguien con sensatez sabe que entregar algo muy preciado, como la pureza de una mujer, tiene que ser con alguien quien verdad quiere, incluso el castaño quien dice en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que Buchou, por lo que escuche de esa sirvienta, tuviera un compromiso, pero… ¿usarme para que fuera a librarse de eso? Espera, sé muy bien que se necesita confianza y amor mutuo para dar ese paso. Vaya… no me esperaba que Hiroshi-san me pudiera ayudar con algo así y ahora que lo pienso de manera clara…_

Mientras que acaba su pensamiento, Issei ve como Grayfia recoge la ropa que tiro Rias justo antes de que los dos tuvieran su primera vez y dice:

-Pase lo que pase, debe recordar que usted es la próxima heredera a ser la líder de la familia Gremory. Así que, por favor no intente en mostrar su piel ante cualquier hombre, y sobre todo de no darle algo tan importante, Ojou-sama. Por favor, póngase su ropa…

Y mediante que se aleja con Rias, Grayfia ve momentáneamente a Issei y dice:

-Un gusto en conocerlo, soy una sirviente de la casa Gremory, Grayfia. Nos volveremos a ver más seguido…

Mientras que ve con admiración a Grayfia para que Issei diga en su mente:

 _Cabello plateado con ojos plateados, y de paso que es una sirviente con el aura de una Nee-san que cuida una casa, sí que es hermosa…_

Al notar como Issei ve a Grayfia, Rias se siente un tanto celosa el cómo su peón la estaba viendo, pero para su sorpresa, puede ver que el castaño se da una serie de palmadas fuertes en su rostro llamando la atención de las mujeres mientras que tiene un dilema en su mente:

 _¡No es momento para pensar eso, idiota! ¡Date cuenta de lo que está pasando ahora! Es justamente lo que me dijo Hiroshi-san hace unos días. Debe haber algo que la están viendo como si Buchou fuera un premio o una herramienta para que intente darme su primera vez y salir de un problema que ella se encuentra metida…_

Mientras que Issei estaba tan pensativo, Rias pone una mano en su hombro y con una ligera preocupación dice:

-Ise, ¿estás bien? Ya que te golpeaste varias veces en tu rostro…

-Issei: Perdone, Buchou. Es que con lo que acaba de pasar, estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos sobre lo que ocurre.

-Rias: Eso se hablará en otra ocasión, Ise. (Mientras pone su mirada hacia Grayfia) Y bien, Grayfia, ¿viniste por tu propia voluntad? ¿O fue decisión de la familia? ¿O acaso Onii-sama lo pidió?

-Grayfia: Todas las anteriores…

Mientras que Rias ya terminaba de colocar su falda decía:

-Ya veo. Que tú seas la reina de Onii-sama tenga que venir al mundo humano personalmente por esto. Ya lo entiendo…

Ya vestida completamente con el uniforme, Rias suspira derrotada por lo que acaba de pasar para que Issei en su mente diga:

 _¡Rayos! ¡Un poco más y casi escalaba hacia la adultez! Pero…_ (Aunque recordó como el castaño notaba de Rias como su mirada era más de ayuda que de estar lista para dar ese paso) _sin duda Buchou tiene algo que lidiar. También es alguien que puede tener sus dilemas…_

Luego de culminar el pensamiento de Issei, Rias ve a Grayfia diciendo:

-Está bien. Perdón, fingiré que todo esto no haya pasado. Ya que también no tenía la mente clara sobre todo lo que pasó, así que olvidemos esto, Issei…

-Issei (derrotado, pero ya sabe en parte el motivo): De acuerdo…

Al escuchar ese nombre por parte de Rias, Grayfia dice:

-Un momento, Rias-sama, ¿ese Issei es…?

-Rias: Así es, Grayfia. Él es Hyoudou Issei, mi peón y el portador del "Boosted Gear", el guante rojo del emperador dragón.

-Grayfia: Y esa persona posee al emperador dragón rojo…

Mientras que Issei suspira por lo que acaba de pasar para que vea a Grayfia acercarse a Rias quien dice:

-Bien, Grayfia. Vayamos hacia mi fortaleza y continuaremos nuestra discusión ahí. ¿Puedo tener a Akeno para que nos acompañe?

-Grayfia: No tengo problema. Siempre el rey debe estar acompañado de su reina.

Y justo cuando iba a acercarse hacia Grayfia, Rias se detiene un momento para ver a Issei quien todavía estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos para decir:

-Issei…

-Issei: ¿Qué sucede…?

No pudo decir nada más ya que Rias le dio un beso en la mejilla del rostro de Issei quien se queda pasmado por la acción de la pelirroja quien vuelve con Grayfia mientras un sello mágico para que se despida del castaño y diga:

-Perdóname por haber terminado esta noche de esta forma…

Mientras que el sello mágico del clan Gremory desaparece, Issei aún queda pasmado por lo ocurrido para colocar su mano en la mejilla donde Rias dio su beso para quedarse en el mismo estado desde hace unos minutos, pero repentinamente se ve que la puerta de su habitación es abierta para que se aparezca Asia diciendo:

-¡Issei-san, ya estoy en casa!

Repentinamente Asia ve como Issei continuaba pasmado por lo que pasó hace unos minutos para que la rubia solo diga:

-¿Qué paso?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría en la escena anterior, vemos a Hiroshi quien ya tenía listo su cena para degustarla mientras que fue por una bebida para acompañarla para que encienda la televisión y vea un partido de béisbol que emitían y repentinamente recibe una llamada en su teléfono celular quien nota que es Kana quien la llama para contestarla.

-Directora Kayano, buenas noches. ¿Hay algo que ocurre a esta hora?

-Kana: _No te preocupes, Hiroshi-kun. Aún no ha ocurrido algo que puedas alarmarte. Pero sí te aviso que tenemos el visto bueno de Kishiki-san para investigar en donde fue secuestrado Kobayashi-san._

-Hiroshi: De acuerdo, directora. Y he tenido alguna sospecha de que pueda pasar. Pero no hay que llegar a ese punto todavía.

-Kana: _Veo que has adelantado algo. Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a Hyoudou-kun sobre que estará en la agencia?_

-Hiroshi: Aunque me encantaría en anunciarle eso, ha tenido muchas cosas que ha lidiado. Aun no creo que sea el momento ideal para decirle que es parte de la agencia.

-Kana: _Pero como lo dijiste, lo has estado ayudando en su entrenamiento que le haces._

-Hiroshi: Desde hace unas semanas me pidió que le ayudará y ahora puede casi estar al ritmo de las misiones de la agencia. Aunque siento que es muy temprano si lo digo ahora. Quiero que termine con lo que haces mientras pueda estar listo.

-Kana: _De acuerdo, Hiroshi. Pero me alegra que no lo estas presionado para que se una a la agencia._

-Hiroshi: Es un joven todavía. Aún tiene muchas cosas que lidiar, a pesar de que a veces pueda ser algo pervertido, pero he notado que no llega al punto de ser un degenerado. Y algo más, sabemos que es un demonio, pero quien sabe si eso pueda traer molestias y ciertos dolores de cabeza…

-Kana: _Creo que ya empezaste a ver si su líder de clan se llegara a enterar de la noticia._

-Hiroshi: En parte, solo queda ver que no sea tan alarmante como lo estoy pensando. Bueno, directora. Nos veremos mañana.

-Kana: _Buenas noches, Hiroshi._

Habiendo culminado su llamada, Hiroshi agradece por la comida que pudo hacer para disfrutarla y ver el partido de béisbol que están pasando por el canal que eligió para que el reloj se active la pantalla holográfica haciendo aparecer a Karina quien dice:

-No me esperaba que Kana-san te pueda llamar a esta hora, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Bueno, hay luz verde para investigar sobre lo ocurrido a Kobayashi-san. Y quizás podamos saber quién es el encargado que quiere usarte para derrocar al rey de Duriviant.

Así Hiroshi puede seguir disfrutando de su cena para distraerse viendo el juego de béisbol posterior a un pesado y largo día previo a otro que parece que vinculará algo importante.

* * *

Al siguiente día en la Academia Kuoh, podemos ver en los pasillos de dicho recinto estudiantil a Asia mientras acompaña a un cabizbajo Issei quien suspira luego de lo ocurrido sorpresivamente anoche para que tenga un monologo en su mente:

 _¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Esa sensación de los pechos y la imagen desnuda de Buchou se ha quedado grabado en mis ojos! ¡Tanto así que tuve que "consolarme" para calmar todo lo ocurrido que paso anoche!_

Al ver el dilema que se encuentra Issei, Asia lo mira y dice:

-Issei-san, ¿se encuentra bien? El entrenamiento de esta mañana por Buchou fue cancelado y Hiroshi-san dijo que tiene trabajo temprano hoy. ¿Tiene alguna parte de su cuerpo que le hace doler?

Mientras que Issei nota como Asia la está mirando, el castaño parece que tiene otro monologo mental por lo que ocurre:

 _¡Por favor, Asia! ¡Deja de mirarme con esos ojos llenos de pureza! ¡No puedo ni debo mencionarle nada de lo que pasó anoche y lo que hice después de eso! Aunque…_

De una mirada al pasado, podemos ver a Issei que de alguna manera pudo calmar esos instintos gracias a la estimulación dada por Rias para que temprano antes de ir a la academia para el entrenamiento con Hiroshi, llama al agente quien se prepara para su trabajo avisado por Kana, escucha lo que le pasó anoche al castaño mientras que el agente exclama:

- _¡Que ella hizo… ¿QUÉ?!_ (Mientras que el agente estaba poniéndose ropa)

-Issei: _¡Tanto fue así que me tomo desprevenido ya que me pidió algo de esa magnitud!_

-Hiroshi: _Eso no me esperaba que una chica como Rias, sabiendo como a veces le gusta llamar la atención de la gente o en este caso, estar desnuda para dormir fuera a hacer eso…_

-Issei (quien recuerda como estaba mirando a Rias): _Pero antes que estaba a punto de perder la cordura, noté que Buchou estaba desesperada de salir de algo, y escuché de una sirvienta que la paso buscando que iba a salirse de una especie de compromiso._

-Hiroshi: _¿Un compromiso, dices?_

-Issei: _Algo así fue, Hiroshi-san. Aunque estaba que no podía más y reclamar lo que me pidió, recordé lo que me había mencionado sobre el rescate de Asia sobre que usan las chicas como trofeos o herramientas._

-Hiroshi (quien casi termina de ponerse una vestimenta semi-formal): _Ahora que lo mencionas, Ise. Recuerdo que cuando dijimos que Asia sería una excelente esposa, note que ella estaba algo cabizbaja._

-Issei: _Por cierto, Hiroshi-san. No sé si Buchou podrá hablar conmigo luego de lo ocurrido hace poco. Y si cabe la posibilidad de que pueda pasar temprano para entrenar._

-Hiroshi: _Aunque me hubiera aceptado, Ise. Debo decir que no habrá entrenamiento. Sucede que hay algo que tengo que revisar a temprana hora sobre lo ocurrido con Kobayashi-san._

Mientras que la mirada al pasado y su pensamiento culminan, Issei ve a Asia aun tanto preocupada por el castaño quien estando un tanto cabizbajo le responde:

-No, Asia. Me encuentro bien. Buchou me había llamado temprano ya que tenía cosas que hacer y por eso se canceló el entrenamiento. Pero lo de Hiroshi-san lo entiendo, aparte de que me ayuda a entrenar, también trabaja como agente especial. Hay cosas que a veces tenemos que lidiar por nuestra cuenta…

-Asia: Bueno, si es como lo dice está bien. Pero…

Repentinamente se escuchan unos pasos que van hacia donde se encuentran Asia e Issei quien este último ve a Matsuda y Motohama realmente molestos mientras exclaman:

-¡ISSEI…!

Para que sus dos amigos le haces un lariat (o un lazo al cuello, movimiento de lucha libre) doble hacia Issei quien recibe de lleno el impacto en su cuello dejándolo noqueado para que Matsuda y Motohama lo tomen del cuello del uniforme mientras que el ultimo en mención dice:

-¡Issei, eres un maldito bastardo!

-Matsuda: ¡No nos estés jodiendo de esa manera! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡No importa como lo pueda mirar, esa Miru-tan que nos mencionaste era una especie de jefe final que mayormente se ve en mangas de pelea! ¡Y aparte de eso, ¿por qué rayos tuvo que llevar un traje de loli gótico?! ¡¿Esa era su arma definitiva?!

Mientras que Issei se recupera luego de que Matsuda y Motohama lo dejaron noqueado por ese ataque doble para que diga en su mente:

 _Ya veo, así que fue demasiado para ellos dos el impresionante poder de Miru-tan, esto fue más allá de mis expectativas…_ (Mientras que tiene una imagen del musculoso aficionado de las chicas mágicas diciendo: _¿Qué deberíamos hacer para divertirnos?_ )

Pero para el alivio de Issei y desgracias de Matsuda y Motohama quien cuentan parte de lo ocurrido en ese encuentro arreglado por el castaño.

-Matsuda: ¡Y para el colmo, le mencionaste que podía invitar a sus amigas, ¿no?! ¡Había muchos parecidos a quien que eran copias exactas de Miru-tan que se reunieron ahí!

-Motohama: ¡Teníamos tanto miedo que pensábamos que íbamos a morir en ese lugar!

Y se ve como Matsuda y Motohama lloran aterrador por lo ocurrido en esa "salida" que Issei les arreglo para que dijera en su mente:

 _Eh… ¿con qué hubo más gente parecida a Miru-tan? Menos mal que no tuve esa desgracia de ver un grupo de Miru-tan en serie, ni quiero eso…_

Luego de culminar su pensamiento, ven que Matsuda y Motohama no paraban de quejarse por lo ocurrido, iniciando por el primero en mención.

-Matsuda: ¡Y no paraban de hablar sobre del mundo mágico de Sebina! ¡Yo no sé absolutamente nada de eso!

-Motohama: Aprendí el cómo lidiar con una criatura malvada, si alguien se encuentra con una sanguijuela oscura… parece que hay que retroceder mediante el uso de un polvo especial a base de sal del mar muerto y cenizas de una flor que se abre a la medianoche, la flor de la luna.

Al ver el estado que sus amigos estuvieron gracias a ese encuentro de Miru-tan con sus conocidos, Issei solo tiene un pensamiento:

 _No importa como lo puedas vez, con solo un golpe de Miru-tan es más eficaz que todo lo que mencionaste, Matsuda…_

Luego de culminar su pensamiento, Issei vuelve a dar marcha hacia el salón de clases y dice:

-Bueno, ¿no es algo que tienen que saber? Eso les ayudará cuando se enfrenten ante una sanguijuela oscura, debo hay clases, ¿no? Así que debemos ir antes que el sensei llegue…

Mientras que Issei se aleja como si estuviera despidiendo de sus amigos, con venas mostrándose en su frente en clara señal de enojo Matsuda y Motohama alcanzan a Issei y le aplican un doble Muscle Buster al castaño (movida final de Samoa Joe antes que estuviera en el roster principal de WWE, ya que en NXT lo usaba hasta que subió ya que casi dejo paralitico a un luchador en un evento en vivo no televisado culminando su carrera en esa faceta) quien se queda noqueado aún más por lo que tuvieron que lidiar sus compañeros de perversión con su encuentro con Miru-tan y conocidos.

* * *

Cambiando de escena, podemos ver a Hiroshi quien se encuentra en el mismo lugar de la construcción que estaba financiada por Kishiki Naoto, quien le aviso a Rin que actualmente trabaja en la oficina de dicho economista conocido de la región, pero se prepara para el almuerzo con Jirou quien estaba acompañando al pelinegro y dice:

-Al menos tenemos luz verde para comenzar a investigar por aquí.

-Hiroshi: Sí. Pero dudo que vayas a estar mucho tiempo ya que tienes que ir con Asada-san para el almuerzo que tienes planificado con ella.

-Jirou: Bueno, podré preguntar a los trabajadores que están aquí cerca, ve si Kobayashi-san se encuentra por aquí.

-Hiroshi: Hablando del rey de roma…

Repentinamente se aparece Kobayashi Andou quien llega hasta donde los agentes para que diga:

-Hola, Saito-san. Kanzaki-san. Escuche entre los trabajadores que iban a investigar por el lugar.

-Hiroshi: Sí. Pero necesito que me lleves al lugar que donde fue que fuiste secuestrado…

Mientras que mira hacia los diversos lados para asentir por la indicación hecha por Hiroshi quien dice:

-Tal parece que tenemos el visto bueno de tu parte.

-Andou: Sé que no puedo encarar el pasado de la manera que muchos lo ven, pero si es para ayudar a atrapar a un criminal o quien quiera que sea que esté buscando a esa princesa llamada Karina para fines desquiciados…

-Hiroshi (quien primero en su mente dice: _Y vaya que lo has descrito muy bien, Andou-san._ ): Bien, Jirou-san. Si gusta puede preguntar si sucedió algún hecho parecido como le ocurriera a Kobayashi-san por aquí.

-Jirou: Al menos no me darás un trabajo muy pesado.

-Hiroshi: Considéralo como la parte menos cansada ya que tienes un almuerzo con Rin-san más tarde.

-Jirou: A veces te pareces a tu padre en dejar la carga pesada y que dejara a alguien que estaba cerca de la escena sobre lo que notó…

-Hiroshi: Bueno, mi padre siempre me mencionó que para buscar algo más detallado, el testigo vital, en este caso es Kobayashi-san, debe saber el lugar exacto de lo ocurrido. Si lo ponemos de ese modo…

-Jirou: Eso sí, siempre cuentas con alguien que te pueda ayudar, Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: Bien, Andou-san…

-Andou: De acuerdo, pero si en verdad la busca…

-Hiroshi: No iremos directo a la boca del lobo sin tener un plan de respaldo, ¿no?

Luego de las palabras de Hiroshi, Andou se sorprende mientras que Jirou muestra una orgullosa sonrisa por las palabras de su compañero quien dice:

-Tenemos poco tiempo para ver ya que los demás se encuentran trabajando.

-Andou: De paso puedo llevarle hasta en donde fue que ese tipo me tuvo secuestrado…

Mientras que asientan con la cabeza por lo mencionado por Hiroshi, tanto el pelinegro como Andou se marchan hacia una dirección que el trabajador conoce para dejar a Jirou quien dice:

-Bueno, debería comenzar a revisar por los trabajadores sí ha sucedió algo raro por aquí.

Para buscar a los trabajadores de la construcción quienes se encontraba cerca por lo ocurrido mientras dice:

-Buenos días. Disculpen la molestia, pero soy parte de la agencia especial de investigaciones sobre el caso de la desaparición de Kobayashi Andou.

-Trabajador 1: Pero el caso ya se terminó, ¿no es así?

-Jirou: Aunque Kobayashi-san volviera, aún tenemos algunas cosas que no podamos decir en concreto que el caso está cerrado. Luego de que desapareciera, ¿han notado algo raro dentro de la construcción?

Mediante que Jirou continúa interrogando a los diversos trabajadores que estaban en el lugar dentro de la obra que continuaba su construcción para recolectar algunas cosas que estaban fuera en el momento, Hiroshi junto con Andou llegan al lugar donde este último fue secuestrado sorpresivamente mientras dice:

-Por aquí es, Saito-san.

-Hiroshi: Gracias, por cierto. Debería volver con Jirou-san por si le sucede algo similar.

-Jirou (nervioso): Pero… ¡si algo le sucede…!

-Hiroshi: Hey. Que pueda estar nervioso de esa manera no significa que iré directo al vientre de la bestia. Además… guerra avisada no mata a soldado.

-Andou: Bueno… si lo dice no debo asustarme. Pero con todo lo que me pasó…

-Hiroshi: Veo que aún se encuentra traumado por lo ocurrido…

Al ver como Andou estaba algo nervioso, pero a la vez Hiroshi tuvo razón en que aún tiene miedo ya que fueron fuertes traumas por lo ocurrido cuando desapareció sorpresivamente y si vuelve a pasar que pueda volver a preocupar a sus amigos, compañero de trabajo y su familia, el agente coloca una mano en un hombro del hombre y dice:

-No hay que preocuparse, Andou-san. Iré para ver lo que ocurre.

-Andou: En eso me alivia en no ir de nuevo a ese lugar, pero con lo que me pasó aún tengo pesadillas.

-Hiroshi: Y por eso le pido que regrese con los demás en la construcción. Aparte que Jirou-san necesitara ayuda para recopilar datos sobre lo ocurrido luego de que usted desapareciera.

-Andou: Solo tenga cuidado, Hiroshi-san…

Mientras que Andou se va de lugar aún preocupado por lo que puede pasarle a Hiroshi, el agente activa su dispositivo de manos libres para decir:

-Todo ya está listo, Krodium.

-Krodium: _Perfecto…_ (Y se cambia de escena hacia el interior de la nave de Krodium que en una pantalla se encontraba Karina) menos mal que ideo este plan luego de que regresara a llevar a Hyoudou-dono a su casa. (Mientras que en otra pantalla puede ver a Hiroshi quien estaba en el lugar.)

-Hiroshi: _Hay que estar atentos por cualquier cosa, al menos puedo confiar en ti para que cuides a Karina mientras que investigo lo que le paso a Kobayashi Andou. Lo más probable es que sea alguien fuera del planeta y busca a Karina._

-Krodium: De acuerdo, desde aquí puedo monitorear todo lo que ocurre en ese lugar.

-Karina: Ten mucho cuidado, Hiroshi…

-Hiroshi (que la cámara lo enfoca mientras seguía caminando hasta el lugar donde Kobayashi Andou desapareció): De acuerdo, manténganse viendo lo que ocurre ya que puede ser peligroso si quien secuestro a Andou-san.

-Krodium: _Recibido. Solo tenga cuidado, Hiroshi-dono._

-Karina: _Y si es posible, derrótalo antes de que pueda hacer un desastre…_

-Hiroshi: Lo tendré…

Mientras que Hiroshi culmina su llamada con Krodium y Karina, revela un poco las armas que trae debajo de su chaleco especial siendo las Zelbladers que trajo en este tipo de caso para que diga:

-Sea lo que estuviera aquí por esa zona pensaba que Andou-san trajo a Karina…

Pero repentinamente en su caminar siente algo metálico como una puerta, por ejemplo, pero a primera vista estaba invisible pensando que estaba caminando normalmente para que ponga una mano en su rostro ya que fue de lleno mientras dice:

-Eso dolió… es raro que algo de metal me haya golpeado de esa forma…

Pero a su vista no hay nada para que con su mano toque en donde exactamente donde su rostro fue golpeado y dice:

-Es aquí donde sin duda fue algo metálico, pero… a simple vista no hay nada…

Pero repentinamente ve que un campo eléctrico que ilumina o, mejor dicho, hace aparecer algo que Hiroshi se sorprenda para que diga:

-Esto es… ¡¿una nave espacial?!

Sí, era una nave espacial quien, en ese entonces, Andou escucho algo metálico que se impactó con algo pensando que tuberías del mismo material dentro del lugar para la sorpresa del agente que estaba viendo detalladamente la nave mientras dice en su mente:

 _No cabe duda, era una nave espacial. Pero si era de metal, ya que…_

Mientras ve el panorama, un árbol cercano donde se encuentra la nave estaba moviéndose por el viento para que Hiroshi en su mente diga:

 _De seguro algo debió moverse por el viento que se enredó en las ramas del árbol para que se diera el sonido de algo metálico que se impactara en mi rostro, o en el caso de Andou-san, creyó que unas tuberías cayeron aquí._

Pero repentinamente nota que una mano se aparece cerca de su hombro para tomarla y ve que se aparece de un portal para que diga en su mente:

 _¡Así fue como Andou-san desapareció justo antes de terminar de irse a su casa!_

Repentinamente esa mano lo toma para cruzar un portal y llegar a una especie de almacén que estaba un tanto abandonado para que se ponga de pie para que diga:

-Este debe ser el lugar que menciono Andou-san que llego luego de que una mano lo trajo desde su trabajo. Quiere decir que…

Repentinamente Hiroshi nota que una especie de espada va hacer una ofensiva hacia el mientras la esquiva y muestra una Zelblader que activa su modo de katana laser mientras chocan filos y nota que esa espada que lo ataco activa un modo de luz parecida a la de su arma y escucha una risa confiada y ve a un hombre de cabellos azules oscuros con ojos café oscuro diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-¡Por fin, luego de todo este tiempo tengo la oportunidad de luchar ante quien tiene protegiendo a la princesa Karina Duriviant!

A escuchar el nombre de Karina, Hiroshi estaba entre un estado de shock y molesto para que la Zelblader que estaba emanando más energía que la que se mostró antes para que el contrincante sintiera que el agente le diera una patada en la boca del estómago para que salte luego del impacto hacia atrás para evitar un corte para que el pelinegro lo vea con furia exclamando:

-¡Maldito, ¿quién te crees para venir a este planeta y robarla?!

-Hombre alienígena: Esa es la idea ya que me ayudará a derrocar a ese rey…

-Hiroshi: ¡¿Qué diablos?!

-Hombre alienígena: Pero que descortés de mi parte, ¿dónde deje mis modales? Un gusto en conocerlo, Saito Hiroshi-san. Mi nombre es Helios Corlaxia. He tomado un largo camino, solo para encontrar a la princesa…

* * *

 **Me encanaría dejarlos con esta batalla que ya se veía llegar, pero lamentablemente debo exclamar: ¡HASTA AQUÍ NO MÁS!**

 **-Las Mane Six: NO NOS DEJES CON EL SUSPENSO A FLOR DE PIEL!**

 **Es por eso que lo culmine justo antes a que Riser y Rias se encuentre previo a su Rating Game, que, oh sorpresa! Eso se dará en el siguiente cap.**

 **-Aj: Vaquero! No nos dejes con ese suspenso entre la batalla entre ese hombre que acaba de aparecer y Hiroshi!**

 **-Rarity: Vaya que si, querido! Y pensar que eso sucedería pero no de esa forma.**

 **Sé que querían algo más, pero lo planeé de esa forma ya que recuerden, habrán cosas que literal sucederán al mismo tiempo que el canon original de la historia de DxD**

 **-Fluttershy: Ya veo... pero no crees que fuiste algo brusco con lo que hiciste entre Rias e Issei?! (recibiendo la mirada)**

 **(Con miedo): No es mi culpa, así es en la historia original y hay que respetarla...**

 **-Pinkie: Con eso dicho, HORA DE LA FIESTA!**

 **-Twilight: Cuál fiesta?**

 **Lo que sea que hagamos, Pinkie es Pinkie y hará una. Pero debemos descansar chicos, y de paso sigan la historia de Sekiryuutei Supremo que desde el cuarto arco de la historia he sido el encargado de hacer el opening y ending de cada arco, aunque soy muy pocos que les gustan cada op que hago para Izanagi... (mientras que Ryucader tiene un aura de tristeza)**

 **-Fluttershy: No te desanimes, Ryucader-san!**

 **-Pinkie: Aunque sean pocos lo que aprecian ese trabajo, al menos es algo que haces con ganas.**

 **Es cierto, pero bueno, gracias chicos y hasta otro cap. Ya es tiempo de que vea otra historia que debo actualizar...**


End file.
